


A Personal Touch

by Just_A_Face



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Impregnation, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 216,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Fareeha and Angela are married, and they want children.Fareeha is ready to be impregnated, but Angela decides on a more personal method than regular IVF. And Jesse McCree would be the perfect surrogate father.Supported by her wife and her recently returned mother, Fareeha realizes just how amazing her children would be with Jesse, so why not enjoy what her wife wants?Commissioned by mommaproblem.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Ana Amari/Jesse McCree, Brigitte Lindholm/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Jesse McCree, Ingrid Lindholm/Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Jesse McCree/Mei-Ling Zhou, Jesse McCree/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 46
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mommaproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommaproblem/gifts).



Fareeha gasped. She was barely able to fill her lungs before she was crying out to the heavens. Her normally deep, calm, and commanding voice was high, rough, and weak.

Angela drew her hips back, drawing the double-ended dildo out of their cunts. Fareeha could hear Angela croon as the double dong worked her pussy as well. She held onto Angela, which let Angela hold the double-ended sex toy in place, letting it pleasure both of them.

Suddenly, Angela pushed her hips forward, driving the dildo back into her. Fareeha cried out, gripping Angela’s shoulders, pulling her closer, feeling her wife’s breasts against hers. She was with the woman she loved, the wife she married, and she needed more of this delicious feeling.

“Harder,” Fareeha gasped. “Oh God, harder! There! Yes~!!!”

Angela thrust her hips forward, driving the double-ended dong into both of them. That was the tipping point. Fareeha cried out, her legs locking around Angela’s hips, drawing her in, mashing their pelvises together like there was no other plan for their hips. Fareeha’s brain was fried by her orgasm. She sunk her teeth into Angela’s shoulder, only because her brain didn’t know what else to do.

The orgasm shook Fareeha to the core. She couldn’t see, the only thing she knew was Angela, her amazing wife, pressed against her. Fareeha could only feel the slam of her wife’s heartbeat against her chest, her breasts, her nipples, driven into her own generous breast, her hips pressed against hers, the sex toy plunged into her depths, driving her over the edge of orgasm.

Fareeha didn’t know how long she was there, squeezing Angela against her as she came. The next thing she knew was Angela shaking against her, the familiar feeling of her wife cumming. Fareeha was fucked out of her mind, but knew enough to draw her wife in, and to kiss her. That sent Angela bucking against her.

Gasping for breath, Fareeha slowly came to.

“God,” she stammered, “A-Angela, that was amazing…”

Angela was gasping for breath as well, shakily pushing herself up. Fareeha twitched; the double dildo was still in both of their cunts. She could feel her wife’s wet arousal dripping onto hers, along the dildo.

“It was~” Angela dumbly grinned. She pulled their toy out of them, making both women moan. “God, I can’t wait any longer.”

“You can’t?” Fareeha chuckled as she pulled her wife close to her. “I’ve been counting down the days.”

“And who’s your doctor?” Angela grinned.

“Are you going to hold that over me forever?” Fareeha asked.

“Would you blame me if I did?”

Angela’s lips were so plump, so full, so sexy, so inviting, Fareeha couldn’t help but kiss her as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Angela moaned into her mouth as they made out, twitching as the aftershocks rolled over her.

“I guess I couldn’t,” Fareeha chuckled. “But it’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Your ovulation,” Angela grinned, nuzzling closer to her. “Your most fertile day! God, I can’t wait to see you with a big belly.”

“I can’t wait to have it,” Fareeha moaned. “God, just the thought…we’re gonna have children, Angela. Children! Yours and mine, we’re gonna be mommas!”

“You’re gonna be so sexy with that big belly,” Angela moaned, kissing her again. Fareeha was only too willing to kiss her back.

“We’re going to be mamas,” Fareeha stammered. “We’re going to be a family! How long have we waited for this? It feels like years…”

“It _has_ been years,” Angela laughed. Fareeha stiffened as she felt her wife run her fingers along her wet sex. “I’ve waited so long, Fareeha. I can’t wait any longer…”

“Just,” Fareeha gasped, “until…tomorrow…aaah!”

She drove her nails into Angela’s shoulders as her wife pushed into her cunt.

“A-Angela! Oh God, I love you so much!! Thank you, thank you for doing this~~!”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Angela hissed in her ear. “I have a surprise for you.”

That more than anything else made Fareeha cum again. She couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Fareeha walked through the Overwatch base. It might only be noon, but the day felt like it had taken forever to get through. This was the day. Today she was ovulating. Today, she was at her most fertile. Fareeha knew it was impossible, but she swore she could feel her egg bursting forth, landing in her tubes, ready to be impregnated.

If she were to go back in time and talk to herself when she was a teen, she would never have guessed that she’d be married to Angela Ziegler, her childhood crush. If she were to go back in time two years ago, she would never have guessed she’d actually want to get pregnant! And if she were to go back six months ago, she would never have guessed that her own mother would return from the dead to help her be a mother herself.

Yet here she was. Fareeha was married to the woman of her dreams, about to conceive a life of their own, and she had her mother with her to walk her through every step of the process.

Fareeha wasn’t just living her best life, her wildest dream had come true!

She made her way to the medical wing of the old Overwatch facility, nearly prancing as she went. She pushed open the doors to the medical wing, and broke into a wide grin.

“Mother,” she beamed.

Sitting in a chair was her mother, Ana Amari.

“Fareeha,” Ana beamed. Her mother had obviously aged. Her hair, which used to be a beautiful raven black, was now pure silver. Her face had gained dozens of wrinkles, yet no one could deny that she still had an air of beauty to her. Ana had said that Amaris aged well, and not ever their worst enemy could deny that. The only thing that truly changed was that her mother lost an eye, a gift from Talon decades ago that led to her faking her death.

That above all made Fareeha impatient to get pregnant. She had good genes, amazing gene, and she couldn’t wait to find out who would be mixing with those genes! Her children would be amazing!!

Fareeha wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

“Thank you for being here,” she said.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Ana gushed, holding her close. Eventually, the two let go of each other, but still gently held their shoulders. “God, Fareeha, when you asked me to be here, I couldn’t imagine it! You, wanting children? I never thought I’d see the day!”

“I never thought I’d be here,” Fareeha admitted with a laugh. “But being with Angela it’s…God, it’s something else. I want everything with her. I want to live with her, I want to be pregnant with her, I want to raise children with her, I want to grow old with her, I want it all!!”

Fareeha realized she was tearing up. 

“And I couldn’t imagine doing this without you.”

That more than anything made Ana tear up.

“Thank you for letting me be here,” she said, drying her eye. “I know this will be a very, _very_ intimate moment, and…God, just thank you for letting me be here, with you.”

“Mother, I’m just going to be impregnated,” Fareeha laughed. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Ana blinked at that.

“You don’t…?”

“Don’t what?”

“Oh, nothing,” her mother smiled.

“Mother…”

“It’s a surprise,” Ana laughed. “Don’t let me spoil it.”

“I don’t like how you’re smiling at this…”

“Fareeha, let your mother have one secret,” Ana gasped.

She glared at her mother, but ultimately relented.

“Fine,” she said. “Is Angela ready for me?”

“Everyone is ready.”

“What do you mean, ‘everyone?’”

“You’ll have to see,” Ana chuckled, her eye twinkling with mischief.

Fareeha glared at her mother, but let her lead her towards a private room. Since Overwatch was recalled, the hospital wing was empty. That gave them their choice of rooms to use to impregnate her, with plenty of privacy even in the waiting rooms. Seeing the room, Fareeha unconsciously began pulling at her shirt.

“Mom, are you sure you want to be here?” She asked. “I mean, I’ll pretty much be naked, getting knocked up.”

“It’ll be…weird, I don’t doubt that,” Ana admitted, “but I wouldn’t trade this for anything. I’ve missed so much of your life, I don’t want to miss anything else.”

Fareeha felt her heart swell with love.

“And I don’t want to deny you anything from my life,” she said.

Together, they walked into room 201. Fareeha pulled at her shirt.

“Angela,” she grinned, “are you…”

Suddenly, she came to a dead stop. Yes, the love of her life was there, wearing light green scrubs and a white lab coat. She was standing by an examination table, ready to begin the procedure.

But standing by the table was Jesse McCree.

“J-Jesse?” Fareeha stammered, pulling her shirt down. “What are you doing here?”

Jesse was wearing a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and a leather belt which held his BAMF belt-buckle. He had a long five o’clock shadow, as per normal, but seemed strange without his cowboy hat. He looked at her, and smiled.

“The doctor asked me to be here,” he grinned.

“Angela? What’s going on?” Fareeha demanded.

“Well, I spent a lot of time thinking,” Angela smiled. “We both want to be mothers. But to just use a random donor and a test tube to fertilize an egg? It’s just so…so…so _impersonal_.”

“Dr. Zeigler wanted me to make a personal donation,” Jesse said, his American Southern drawl adding to his grin.

“A _very_ personal donation,” Angela smiled.

“B-but…wait,” Fareeha gasped. “Angela, you can’t mean…”

“I want to see you get with Jesse,” her wife beamed.

“In front of you?!”

“In front of me,” Angela nodded.

“But my mom…”

“Fareeha, sweetheart,” Ana said, taking her hand, “I’m here to support you. No matter what you choose.”

“But mom…”

“If you want to go through with this, I’ll be here for you,” Ana smiled. “If this isn’t what you want, I’ll make sure you have an out. Jesse will do what I say, won’t you, Jesse?”

“Of course, ma’am,” he smiled. “Just like the old days.”

“Good boy,” Ana cooed. “Go ahead and get comfortable.”

Smiling, Jesse pulled off his t-shirt. He was older than Fareeha; hell, he was a young man when she was a teen. But he found a way to stay fit and thin. As he pulled off his shirt, Fareeha couldn’t help but look. He had washboard abs, and large pecs.

She could admire his fitness, but she just wasn’t into men.

“Angela, you know I’m gay,” she said.

“Which is why I’ll be here to cheer you on,” Angela beamed. She was liking this!

“T-that’s not fair!” Fareeha protested. Yet at the same time, she could feel herself moisten up. Just hearing Angela getting turned on made her wet. Seeing her wife get aroused made her aroused. “I don’t want to make this awkward with us.”

“Which is why I’m here, to make it less awkward,” Angela said. “This is a routine medical procedure, after all. I just want to see you get knocked up.”

Hearing ‘see you get knocked up’ made Fareeha shiver, and for a fire to blossom in her.

“No problem on my end,” Jesse grinned. “Just gonna give her a little shot of me.”

“That’s the spirit,” Angela smiled.

“But I’m not—“

Fareeha stopped as Jesse pulled his jeans down. He wore boxers, and there was a very, _very_ , sizable bulge in them. Angela was looking at her; seeing her pause, Angela chuckled. She reached over and slowly, tantalizingly, pulled those boxers down.

Fareeha’s eyes threatened to bulge from her head. Jesse was as big as their biggest sex toy. And his balls were larger than a pair of eggs, hanging low from their weight. How did he hide that thing in his pants?!

“I…I, mean, I’m not into men…you know this…”

“Which makes this perfect,” Angela cooed, stroking Jesse’s cock.

Holy fuck, it was getting bigger!

Fareeha couldn’t believe her eyes, but with every stroke, with every beat of Jesse’s heart, his cock was expanding, growing longer, thicker. In a few short strokes of Angela’s soft, delicate hand, it grew _larger_ than their largest sex toy. Fareeha didn’t even know it was possible for a cock to be this size. Said cock was arcing up, the enormous beast defying gravity in the most perverse way. And as Jesse’s cock grew bigger, his balls swelled as well, growing larger and larger with seed.

“Since we’re both not into men, Jesse is the perfect donor,” Angela smiled as she stroked his gargantuan, unbelievable shaft. “Neither of us will get the urge to cheat on each other with him, _and_ he’s able to give you strong children. Doesn’t that sound better than getting knocked up from a test tube?”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Jesse said. “I’m just here to give it a personal touch. If you really don’t want to, I’ll just to jerk off in the bathroom; it’s really up to you.”

Fareeha could feel her breath catch in her throat. Sweet God, Jesse was still growing bigger…! It might be with fits and starts, but he had to be as long as her forearm, and nearly as thick, too! And his balls…His balls had swollen to the size of large, ripe plums, and despite the efforts of his mighty scrotum, they were slowly being dragged down by gravity, unable to be held against his enormous cock.

“T-this is your choice, dear,” Ana said. Fareeha was too busy staring at Jesse’s enormous cock that she didn’t hear the hitch and gasp in her mother’s voice.

But Jesse’s cock…she couldn’t take that! A cock that was so much bigger than their biggest toy, it would split her into two! Jesse, so strong and friendly and helpful, would kill her with that weapon of his! He’d split her right up the middle with just a single thrust! Oh, what a death that would be, to be killed by a cheerful, strong, helpful, joyous man who was only looking to help them live their dreams of being mothers!!

Yet at the same time, if she were to survive it, Fareeha knew their children would be beautiful. She knew she had good, strong genes; one had to only look at her mother, who was as beautiful in her old age as she was in her prime. And while Fareeha wasn’t into men, she knew that Jesse was smoking hot and strong and sexy. He might not be book smart, but he had street smarts and charisma like Fareeha couldn’t believe. Hell, for one mission to Ilios, they left Jesse alone for a single day, and when they grouped up with him, somehow he made his own posse!

How _amazing_ did Jesse have to be to pull that off?! And she could bear his children…

Fareeha blinked. She had spent so long dreaming of getting pregnant that she had gotten used to imaging having children would be random men. She thought how her children would be with Reinhardt, with Lucio, shit, she even found herself fantasizing about the children she could have with Jack, a man who was practically her father! How great would her children be if Jesse was their father?

No, not great; their children would not be limited by mere greatness. Their children would be _unstoppable._

And Fareeha would get to raise them with Angela. Fareeha would get to raise them with her mother.

Swallowing her hesitation, Fareeha marshaled her strength.

“It…it does sound better than getting with a test tube,” she admitted. “I mean, it’s not a test tube, but you know, it’s better than IVF. And Jesse…you’re the greatest friend I could ever have. You’re strong, smart, wise…god, you’re the perfect father I could see our children having.”

“If you want me around when they grow up, I’ll be there for them,” he smiled.

“And…and…” Fareeha had to take a breath. “I mean, you’re big, but…I guess I could take this…”

“You’re not just big,” Angela said, “you’re bigger than our biggest toy.”

“Angela!” Fareeha blushed.

“I wanted to let him know why you’d might be nervous,” she smiled weakly.

“It’s fine, I’m used to this reaction,” Jesse smiled. “I’ll go with what you want.”

“Angela?” Fareeha asked. “Is there any limits you’d want…?”

“First, I want to hear of any limit you might have,” her wife said.

For some reason, Fareeha looked to her mother. It took Ana a second to tear her eyes off of Jesse’s monstrous dick.

“T-this is your decision,” she gasped. “I’m just here to offer moral support.”

“I…I guess I’m okay with whatever,” Fareeha mumbled. “Just…I mean, I’m okay with stuff, just ask me, first.”

“Sounds fair enough,” Jesse nodded. “Angela?”

“Jesse, I want to thank you for your help,” Angela said. “But I do have a few rules I’d like for to follow. I know my lovely Fareeha isn’t into men, so I don’t have to worry about her falling for you.”

“No disrespect, Jesse,” Fareeha stammered.

“None taken,” he smiled, twelve different kinds of charming. At the same time, she could barely take her eyes off his cock and balls, if only because of their unbelievable size.

“Thank you for understanding,” Angela said. “I know my Fareeha can’t get serious about this, but part of me is jealous, so my rules are this:

“First: I get to perform any foreplay with my lovely Fareeha. Just me.

“Second: you’re not married, so no kissing.

“Third: you better get her bred.”

Hearing that, Fareeha shivered.

“Makes sense to me,” Jesse nodded. “Fareeha, are you okay with that?”

“More than,” she said. That made her pause. “Er, I mean, yes, I am.”

“Fareeha, sweetheart,” Ana smiled, “I know how happy that woman makes you.”

“Oh good,” she breathed. “Then, I’d like Angela to get me ready.”

“Then let’s get started,” her amazing wife smiled.

Fareeha took off her clothes. She tried to ignore Jesse, but with such a big cock nearby, it was impossible not to. Not even her mother could stop staring at such an unbelievable exemplar of masculinity. Once her C-cup breasts were freed, she saw it surge upwards, flicking a few dollops of precum about.

“Excited to see me?” She said, trying to sound carefree.

“Not going to lie, it’s not every day a beautiful blonde asks me to knock up her wife,” Jesse said, giving her a lopsided grin. “And Fareeha, you are really, really beautiful. Can you blame me for getting a little excited?”

“I _am_ a hot piece of ass, aren’t I?” Fareeha laughed, getting out of her panties. But her breath caught as Jesse’s impossible cock grew yet another inch.

“You can do this, dear,” Ana smiled. She sat in a chair, grinding her thighs together.

“Thanks, mom…?”

“You’ll be fine,” her amazing wife beamed, taking her hand.

Fareeha took off the last of her clothes. Good God, would she be able to take such a meat monster? They didn’t have toys even remotely his size, not without being replicas of horse penises or something outrageous like a dragon dong.

The room had an examination table on it, one with stirrups. Fortunately, Angela had moved them to the sides so not to get in their way. Fareeha laid down, and spread her legs. That made Jesse’s enormous cock twitch again, his cockhead jumping a few inches into the air.

“W-whenever you’re ready,” Fareeha gasped.

“Angela, you said you want to warm her up?” Jesse asked.

Angela moaned at that and sashayed over to Fareeha.

“I can’t wait to see you get bred,” she whispered in her ear, making Fareeha shiver. She moaned as Angela kissed her. God, that was just what she needed. Feeling Angela’s full, plump lips against hers slowed her heartbeat, got her to relax. She gasped as she felt Angela gently running a hand over her breast, tracing her areola before gently, oh so gently, squeezing her nipple.

She rubbed her thighs as Angela made out with her. Right there, yes, oh did Angela know how to push her buttons!

Angela’s tongue dipped into her mouth, rubbing the tip of her own tongue, making Fareeha thrash and cry out. God, she loved feeling her wife’s tongue on her own! She loved how hot it was, how it twisted about in her mouth!

Fareeha cried out as she felt Angela’s delicate fingers trace along the folds of her cunt. It had only been ten seconds, but she already felt like cumming. Angela knew how to get her wet, and get her ready to burst from horniness. Gone was her hesitation, she needed more of her wife!

Slowly, oh so tantalizingly slowly, Angela began to rub her clit. It was barely a touch, but it made Fareeha thrash.

“M-more,” she gasped.

“Not so fast,” Angela said, breaking off from their kissing to whisper in her ear. “Remember why we’re here…”

Jesse. Her. Pregnant. Bred. It all came back to Fareeha.

And then it left her head as Angela gently licked the inner edge of her ear. Fareeha thrashed as she was driven to the edge of an orgasm, only for Angela to leave her.

“B-but…”

“Jesse,” she smiled, licking her juice-soaked fingers. “She’s all yours.”

Fareeha looked over, having nearly forgotten about Jesse. He stood by, a tube of lube in his hand, slowly jerking his oiled up cock as he watched, getting himself ready. God, Jesse had huge hands, but not even he could wrap his hands around his cock!

Angela sat down next to Ana, who took her arm in a death grip. Jesse walked up to her, the examination table set at just the right level for him to walk up and fuck her.

God, what was Fareeha getting herself in to? Jesse’s cock was so long, it would split her in two! It would destroy her, utterly ravage her in front of her wife and mother!! God, what was she doing?!

But Fareeha was quiet as Jesse got into position. She watched that monster between his legs get closer and closer to her fragile, hot, ovulating sex. Fareeha gasped and twitched as she felt it press against her.

“You okay?” Jesse asked.

No, she wasn’t! How could she even _think_ of taking such a beast in her?! No, Fareeha should just give up, and do it with a test tube!

But she found herself nodding. This was a challenge, and her competitive spirits were rising. She’d take this magnificent cock in her. She’d bounce on that pole, she’d ride this enormous fuck stick, because she knew their children would be beautiful and unstoppable. She’d take this enormous cock to the root! She’d do it to show Angela her love, her dedication to raising children with her, to make the most beautiful children she could ever imagine!

“G-go on,” she stammered.

Jesse smiled. Fareeha bit her lip as she felt Jesse’s red hot cock push against her lips. She twisted her hips, grinding herself against his cock.

“You really want my kids, huh?” He chuckled.

“J-just give them to me,” Fareeha groaned.

Suddenly she was screaming. A red hot rod had pushed up into her pussy, filling her up, driving the air from her lungs. Something hot an unyieldingly was pushing into her. Dear God, what was it?! It got past her every defense. Every layer of practiced disinterest, every simple moment of shrugging off the thought of being with a man was torn away.

Fareeha looked down as she howled, and saw Jesse’s cockhead drive into her. What the hell?! It felt like she was dying, and she’d only taken the tip!!

“Need a moment?” Jesse asked, gasping at her tightness.

Like she could ever give up!

“K-keep going~!”

Nodding, he drove his hips forward. Fareeha howled as she saw inch after inch of that monstrous cock driven into her sloppy box. She could feel every vein as it entered her, she could feel her entire body shifting to accommodate such a massive invader, she could see her body bulging up as he filled her!

“Oh God~!” She cried. “Aaaaaah!”

And Jesse was still pushing more in. She felt like dying when half of his cock was in her. How could such a thing exist? How could Jesse hold such a fearsome weapon? How could she take it all?!

Feeling her eyes tearing up, Fareeha bit her lip, and tried to remember how to breathe. She looked over, and saw Angela staring at her with absolute adoration.

“You’re doing so good!” Angela gushed, her face growing flush. “God, what a cock that is! Keep going, Fareeha, you’re almost there!”

Ana was biting her lip, squeezing Angela’s arm with one hand. Her other hand was at her breast. And Fareeha thought Angela was flush; her mother was turning as red as a tomato!

Eventually, something heavy and large hit her ass. She looked down, and saw she had finally taken Jesse to his roots; the thing that hit her ass must be his balls. It felt like two light kettle bells had landed against her ass. There had to be kilograms of cum in those things!

“Good job,” Jesse groaned. “N-not a lot of women can take all of me, certainly not on the first try.”

That made Fareeha grin. She loved the feeling of doing what could barely be done. She loved coming out on top, of proving herself.

“I guess that means she has a monster pussy,” Angela grinned. “Perfect for that monster cock of yours.”

“L-Looks like it,” Jesse groaned. “God, Fareeha, you’re so tight…”

“Like you could ever have a loose pussy with a cock your size,” she gasped, writhing under him.

“Yeah, that’s a good point. I’m gonna move, is that okay?”

Fareeha nodded, and gasped as she felt Jesse pull his cock out of her. It seemed like it went on forever! There was always another inch to pull out, always more of his enormous cock that was practically pulling her pussy out from her. Fareeha felt empty as it left her, and part of her was glad. She looked over to Angela, wishing she could hold her hand.

But Angela’s hands were busy. She was looking on with rapt intent, biting her finger. Her other hand was holding the chair’s armrest with white knuckles, and her mother was gasping in wonder as Jesse withdrew his beast.

Fareeha’s eyes crossed and she screamed as Jesse plowed back into her, filling her up to the brim, all in one thrust! She could barely believe she was taking such a god like cock in her, surely their children would be amazing.

Jesse set a slow pace, letting her get accustomed to getting fucked by him. Fareeha was grateful for that. She would rock her hips as he pushed himself in, and shuddered as he pulled out. And his balls…it felt like her ass was getting hit with a 5 kilo medicine ball, every time he bottomed out in her. It didn’t hurt, it actually felt quite good, but God, just how much cum was Jesse making?!

And Angela…oh, her lovely angel loved watching.

“Yes, that’s it,” she gasped. “Drive your hips in more, Jesse. Fuck her. Like that~~”

Fareeha couldn’t help but grin. Angela was getting turned on. She was turning her wife on. And because her wife was getting turned on, she was getting turned on.

“Y-you heard her,” Fareeha moaned. “Fuck me. Come on, Jesse, is that all you got? You’re here to breed me, aren’t you?”

That got Jesse to smile.

“Then if you can take it…”

Fareeha screamed as he stepped up the pace. Her pussy was being destroyed by this cock! After this, she doubted she’d be satisfied with any of their toys. No, Jesse’s amazing, enormous cock would be the only thing that would truly fill her. All the while, Fareeha looked at her wife, seeing her smile and gasp.

“Oh, Jesse, you’re fucking her so good~” she gasped. Angela had taken her hand off the armrest, and was squeezing her breast. “How big is that monster? Oh, I have to see her take it! Lift her legs, fuck her more, I want to see your cock painted in my wife’s cum!”

Fareeha squeezed down on his cock, and rolled her hips as Jesse did what he was told. Jesse gasped and clenched his teeth.

“Did I almost have you there?” She giggled. “Come on, Jesse. You can do better than this. Fuck me! Knock me up!”

She rolled her head over to look at the love of her life.

“Breed me!!”

That got Jesse to turn lose another gear. Fareeha gasped and moaned like a whore as he railed her, practically slamming that fuck stick deep into her. She felt his enormous balls slap against her high and tight ass, she felt herself moisten up as Angela groped herself. She loved getting her wife off, but this felt like something special!

But Fareeha paused when she saw her mother. Ana was sitting in her chair, back straight, face burning red. Her hands were clasped together, squeezed tight. But her thighs…Fareeha couldn’t help but giggle as she saw her mother squeeze her thighs together with enough force to crack a walnut.

“K-keep fucking me,” she yelled.

Angela cried at that, her back arching as she came from the sight of her getting pounded, and of the dirty talk. But Fareeha was focused on her mother. Ana shivered at that, and re-crossed her legs.

“Oooh, you beast, right there,” she babbled as Jesse worked her over with his prize-winning cock. “Make me beg for your children!”

Ana closed her eye, and Fareeha saw one of her mother’s hands slowly dip to her pants. She blinked as she was rocked back and forth by Jesse’s endless poundings.

She was turning her mother on. And she loved it!

All her life, Fareeha felt like she had to work to get her mother’s approval. Good grades, excelling at sports, being a soldier, it felt like everything was to get her mother to approve of her. But now? Now, with her riding Jesse’s cock, she was turning her mother on.

If being turned on wasn’t approval, what was?

“D-do you like this?” She gasped, a dumb grin on her face. “Do you like seeing me filled with this fucking cock? Do you like watching me get bred?!”

“I do,” Angela moaned, reaching under her shirt to grab her naked breast. But Fareeha was looking at her mother, who was undoing the top button of her pants.

“Do you like seeing this stud fuck me?” Fareeha babbled as Jesse pounded the crap out of her.

“It’s amazing!!” Angela gasped. She gave up trying to sneak her hand under her shirt, and just tore her top off. Fareeha loved seeing her wife’s breasts, and now her wife was topless, squeezing and fondling her breasts. A dark spot grew on the bottom of her scrubs, a sign of her arousal.

And her mother…Ana couldn’t look at her, but had slowly, quietly, pushed a few fingers into her cunt. That must be the reason she was biting her finger, trying to stay quiet. Not that she had to try too hard; the room was filled with the slap of Jesse’s skin on her flesh.

“I love it, too,” Fareeha moaned. “He’s so big, so hard…it’s like nothing I ever experienced! Jesse, you’re just so big~~”

“Glad I can finally use this thing,” he grunted, slamming deeper and deeper into her. “Most women get scared by it.”

“I’m not most women,” Fareeha giggled. “Most women don’t beg to be bred by you. Most women probably can’t handle thinking of getting a womb full of your cum, don’t they?”

Jesse hissed. Fareeha rolled her hips, making him gasp.

“Don’t you think so, Angela—“

She never finished. Angela jumped up from her seat, ran over, and kissed her.

“I can’t wait anymore,” she moaned, holding Fareeha as close to her as possible. “I have to have some of you, please, any!!”

Fareeha was getting pounded by the strong, hung Jesse. She couldn’t think, she just did. She pressed her fingers into Angela’s mouth, and her wife hungrily sucked at them. She moaned as she felt Angela press her fingers down her throat, feeling the velvety softness of her throat.

“Jesse, you like my wife’s breasts?” She groaned, a smile plastered on her face.

“ _Everyone_ loves your wife’s breasts,” he laughed.

“Feel them. They’re amazing.”

Jesse reached up and gently grab one of Angela’s breasts. Angela gasped at that, but kept sucking her fingers. Every so often, Angela would gag on them, but she never, ever took them from her mouth.

“T-think I’ve died and gone to Heaven,” Jesse moaned as he fondled her wife. That got Angela more flushed, more horny, and it made her suck Fareeha’s fingers even more.

And sitting in the corner of the room, Ana was madly finger fucking herself.

Fareeha didn’t know which she liked more: getting fucked by Jesse, seeing Angela get turned on because of her, or knowing she was turning her mother on.

Angela ground her hips against the corner of the examination table, all while trying to suck Fareeha’s fingers off her very hand. Jesse kept squeezing her wife’s breast, all while plowing her harder and harder with his enormous cock. Was he getting closer to cumming? Fareeha thought he was.

Her brain was mush. Fareeha loved seeing Angela turned on, she loved it when her wife got freaky with her, she loved feeling her wife choke and gag on her fingers, and because her wife was so turned on, she was turned on. That made Jesse’s incredible horse-sized cock feel even better as it bludgeoned her womb.

But what really sent her over the deep end was seeing her mother quietly, furiously, finger-fuck herself.

Fareeha cried out as her orgasm rolled over her. She wrapped her legs around Jesse, and her powerful muscles locked him in place, deep, deep inside her.

“Breed me!!!” She cried.

Jesse grunted, and pushed himself in deeper as his climax finally came.

He bellowed thunderously as his balls erupted deep into Fareeha’s cunt. She whimpered as she felt her womb being filled with his hot, molten cum. She felt herself being filled, then overfilled, then she felt the cum flowing out of her, spurting out of her cunt. Just how much did Jesse cum? It felt like a hose was let off inside of her! If there was any doubt she might not be pregnant, it was gone when Jesse came.

She squeezed down harder on Jesse, and pulled Angela closer. Eventually, Jesse stopped. They were all gasping for breath; Jesse, Fareeha herself, even Angela was gasping. Fareeha was only dimly aware that her wife came against the edge of the table.

“T-that was amazing,” Angela moaned.

“Haven’t cum like that in a while,” Jesse gasped.

Fareeha screamed as she felt his cock, still harder than stone, being pulled from her. It sent aftershocks all throughout her body, making her thrash about.

Finally, his cock popped free. Fareeha could feel rivers of cum leak from her pussy.

“I’m pregnant,” she dumbly mumbled. “I…I can feel it…I felt my egg crack in me…”

That got Jesse’s cock to surge to attention, and for Angela to gasp as she pressed herself closer to Fareeha.

“Oh, thank you,” Fareeha giggled. “Our kids…they’ll be unstoppable…”

“Glad I can help,” Jesse grinned. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta clean myself up.”

He took a hospital gown and went for the door. Ana did up her pants and leapt up to open the door for him. Fareeha was too fucked out to wonder why her mother was so energetic. Even if she was, Angela didn’t give her any time to wonder. Before the door was closed, Angela was pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“You’re so beautiful,” Angela gushed, barely breaking from the kiss. “God, you’re so beautiful, and seeing you bred, seeing you knocked up…oh, my lovely Fareeha…!”

As fucked out as she was, Fareeha knew her wife was horny, and she herself was still riding the aftershock of her orgasm. She pulled Angela in closer to her, and squeezed a still naked breast.

“I can’t wait to see you pregnant,” Angela cooed.

Fareeha jumped as she felt her wife reach for her pussy.

“I can’t wait to see your belly grow.”

Fareeha cried as Angela gently rubbed her clit.

“I can’t wait to see how big you big with these amazing children!”

She was panting and crying, brought to the height of pleasure by a wife who knew how to play her like a fiddle. Then Angela plunged her fingers into her cum-filled cunt.

“You’re beautiful now, but you’ll be so beautiful with that belly!!”

Fareeha cried, her back arching as she came from Angela’s skilled fingers. She crashed back down on the examination table, gasping for breath. Angela’s fingers were covered in Jesse’s cum. She greedily licked them clean, then leaned in to push Jesse’s cum into her mouth.

“You’re gonna be so beautiful…!”

Fareeha took a handful of her wife’s hair, pulling it like she liked it pulled. Angela gasped, and just as Fareeha was about to plant a hickey on her neck, a voice cried out.

Both of the women stopped. Fareeha couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It wasn’t just a cry, it was a moan of pleasure. Sure enough, the tell-tale sound of flesh-hitting-flesh filled the air. Someone was fucking.

“W-what’s that?” She mumbled.

Angela pulled her to her feet, and Fareeha nearly fell down. After riding such an enormous cock, her legs were still wobbly. Together, Fareeha and Angela opened the door.

Fareeha stopped dead in her tracks. In the empty hospital waiting room, her mother was pressed against a counter, naked except for her eye patch. Her breasts were being driven the counter, her ass high in the air as Jesse railed her.

Jesse was fucking her mother.

“Oooooh~~!” Ana cried out, her eye leaking tears of joy. “I…I can’t believe I’ve waited this lo~ong!”

“M-mother!” She gasped.

Only then did Ana even seem to realize that she was being watched.

“F-Fareeha, I’m sorry,” she dumbly grinned, “I just couldn’t hold back~~”

“Your mom practically jumped me the second we were out the door,” Jesse said, smiling apologetically as he railed her. “Said she had to break a dry spell.”

“So you decided to fuck her?!”

“Fareeha, God, I wish I was younger~~” Ana babbled, her brain almost visibly turning to mush as Jesse stuffed his enormous cock into her pussy. “S-such a magnificent—Aah!—cock!! I…I want to get pregnant, I want a belly full of cum, I want to raise another child! Why didn’t I fuck you before, Jesse?!”

Hearing that her mother wanted to get pregnant turned another gear loose for Jesse. Fareeha stared as he worked her mother over, pulling his hard cock out and then mercilessly slamming it back into her cunt, his balls slapping against her ass. His cock was too big, too hard…steel was surely softer than him! Yet her mother was taking him, and begging for more.

“Guess amazing sex runs in the family,” Jesse grinned, slapping her ass. “She’s just as good as you, Fareeha! Damn, I really do wish she could get pregnant, wouldn’t mind seeing both Amaris with big bellies, carrying my kids.”

“You deserve it,” her mother babbled. “You deserve all the pussy here, you deserve to knock everyone up! Hana, Mei, Lena, breed everyone, your cock can’t be spared! If only we were lucky enough to carry your children!!”

Fareeha wanted to feel hurt, but she didn’t like Jesse; not as anything more than a friend. She wanted to feel betrayed by her mother, but she was too glad to _have_ a mother to hate her.

Then she felt Angela’s grip tighten on her shoulder.

“L-look at that,” she gasped. “Your mother…she’s riding that cock without any problem!”

“She’s a champ,” Jesse grinned, his tireless hips moved almost in a blur, spearing her mother on his infallible cock. “Like she was born to fuck it.”

“I-I feel like I was~” Ana babbled. “Why~oh why did I wait? I want to get knocked up! Breed me like you bred my daughter!!”

“This is so hot,” Angela breathed. Fareeha jumped as she felt her wife’s hand dipping back down to her cum-filled snatch. “God, this is all so hot~~”

Even before Angela began touching her, Fareeha was getting uncomfortably turned on. Her mother, the woman she spent so long trying to gain approval from, had gotten off on her getting fucked. She had turned her mother on, and now her mother was bending over to get fucked. Her mother was being railed by a cock that had just been in her. Her mother, the distinguished, honorable, world-famous Ana Amari, was gasping like a bitch in heat, her tongue practically lolling about, her eye almost rolling into her head!

Her mother was getting fucked right in front of her, and was loving it! Fareeha could feel her nipples harden as she watched.

“Get it, Ana,” Angela moaned, squeezing Fareeha’s breast. “Fuck that cock! Ride it!”

Jesse grinned at that. Fareeha locked eyes with him, his cocky grin growing bigger as he watched her.

“Take it, mom,” Fareeha found herself gasping. “Take it!”

That made Ana’s grin grow bigger. She writhed under Jesse, making him groan.

“I wish I could give you a sibling,” she mumbled. “God, I wish I could.”

“You look a little tired there,” Jesse hissed as he rammed his cock deep into Fareeha’s mother, his still enormous balls slapping against her. “Why not take a seat? I might be a while.”

Angela pulled Fareeha forward, pulling up a chair not just a foot from the counter. She pushed Fareeha down into the seat; she couldn’t take her eyes off her mother, drooling and babbling as she was fucked harder and harder.

“More,” Ana begged, “give me more~~make me jealous of my daughter!!”

“Oh, don’t you worry ‘bout that,” Jesse said. He gave Ana’s ass a firm slap, making both Fareeha and Ana squirm. “I can’t fuck your daughter all the time, not when she’s pregnant. So I guess you’ll have to take her spot.”

Ana cried in pleasure as she heard that. Fareeha cried in pleasure as Angela went back to fingering her. She was pushed back into the seat, still oh-so-naked, right in front of her mother.

“Look at this,” Angela gushed, spreading Fareeha’s legs. “Look at how much cum is in your daughter’s cunt.”

Ana wasn’t the only one staring at her exposed pussy. Jesse was staring at her as well. Fareeha felt herself blush, being in such a compromised position in front of her mother, but being watched, _especially_ by her mother…oh, she was getting so wet from it!

“Look at how much sperm Jesse shot inside of her,” Angela gasped, spreading her sex with her dexterous fingers. Fareeha twitched and shook as she was lovingly probed. “God, this has to be a dozen times more than what the most virile man could do! Your daughter got knocked up right in front of you, Ana. Do you like that?”

“I~I do…” Ana moaned, her eye hazy as she was filled with cock. “I loved seeing her…Fareeha, I love you sooo much~~”

Fareeha bit her lip as she came from hearing those words.

“Don’t you want to be like your daughter?” Jesse grinned. “Worthy of my cum? Filled with my cum?”

“I’d give anything,” Ana slurred. Fareeha felt herself tremble as aftershocks rolled over her, all from hearing Jesse pound her mother. “I…I want to be your cum dump…your pregnant cum dump…”

Hearing that, Angela inhaled. Fareeha could see her grind her thighs together as she continued fingering her.

“Oh, I’ll dump my cum in you,” Jesse hissed. His pace slowed as he thrust harder and harder into her mother.

“Take it!” He yelled, driving his hips home. Ana cried as he came, her eye going wide as she was pumped up like Fareeha was not just ten minutes ago.

Eventually, Jesse finished. Gasping for breath, he pulled his cock out.

“Damn,” he gasped, “now that’s a pretty sight.”

He walked around the counter, his impossible cock still achingly hard, and gently turned her mother around, rolled her over so she was lying on her back. Fareeha stared as she saw her mother’s pussy leaking cum.

“Wish she could get knocked up,” Jesse said. “Damn shame we had to wait so long.”

“W-we shouldn’t have,” Ana gasped, rubbing her clit.

Fareeha’s mind was fried from cumming. First from her wife, then from Jesse, then from her wife again. She couldn’t think, she could only feel. And she still felt horny, and also hungry.

On limp legs, she pushed herself forward, kneeling in front of the counter. Ana was about to stammer something out, but Fareeha silenced her by licking the cum that leaked from her pussy. She felt her mother cry out as she licked, slurped, and ate. Jesse’s cum was warm, salty, but also very tasty. She never had a man’s cum before, but she found herself loving it. She could also taste her mother, her tartness mixing with Jesse’s sperm, making Fareeha lick and suck more.

Hands grabbed her hair, her mother’s hands. Fareeha grabbed one of her hands while pulling herself closer, eating more of that delicious cum, both her mother’s and Jesse’s.

“Fuck,” she heard Jesse gasp. “That’s hot.”

“F-Fareeha!” Her mother cried. “T-there! Oh God, there!!”

So she ate more, sucked at her mother harder, and pressed her tongue into her. Ana cried out, her back arching, her legs squeezing on Fareeha’s head.

“Oh!! Fareeha, I love you so much!!!”

The words more than anything else undid Fareeha. She felt her own climax crashing down on her, making the world spin. She never came like that before!

Eventually, her mother’s legs relaxed, releasing Fareeha, letting her collapse. She was spent, utterly spent. She was bred, she was fucked, she was loved, it was all too much.

But a sucking and slurping sound drew her back to the world. Looking over, she saw her wife, on her knees, sucking Jesse’s enormous cock.

“Jesus, that was all so hot,” Jesse groaned. He had a handful of Angela’s blonde hair, and was gently easing her onto his shaft. “Angela though I’d need some inspiration to get going again, but damn if that didn’t do the job.”

“Angela?” Fareeha mumbled. “W-what are you doing?”

Jesse’s cock was covered with spit. Angela let go of his cock, gasping for breath.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I want to get fucked by this meat stick too.”

“No, I mean you can suck a cock better than that,” Fareeha said. “You love sucking our dildos. You didn’t even get halfway on Jesse.”

“You mean you could do more?” Jesse said, eyebrow raising.

“I want your cum in my pussy, not my throat,” Angela said. “All this talk of getting pregnant makes me want a belly full of your cum. But there’s one thing I want more than anything else.”

She crawled over to Fareeha, pushed her down, and climbed on top of her. Fareeha gasped as their breasts were mashed together.

“I want to get fucked on top of my wife,” Angela said, wiggling her round rump. “Think you can help me with that?”

“Oh, without a doubt,” Jesse grinned. “Ana? Want to get in on this as well?”

Fareeha looked over. Her mother tried to walk over, but her legs were jelly. She ended up crawling next to them.

“Fuck her,” she gasped. “Fuck Angela, fill her up. God, I want to see her pregnant so bad.”

“You think you’ll get pregnant?” Jesse chuckled.

“Fareeha and I are fairly synced up,” Angela gasped. Fareeha couldn’t help but gently rub her wife’s pussy. “I~I’m sure I’ll get bred!”

“Give it to her, Jesse,” Ana demanded.

“Yes, fuck her,” Fareeha gasped.

“Ana?” Jesse said. “Mind getting me lined up? Might need a hand getting into a hole this tiny.”

Fareeha watched her mother crawl over to the hung American. She cooed as she grabbed his cock. Jesse knelt down, and got behind Angela.

“That’s it, darling,” he said to her mom, “right there. Both hands now.”

Angela gasped as Ana pressed that monstrous cock against her.

“Now make sure I go in straight.”

Fareeha could see her mother nodding. Then she could only see her wife cry out as Jesse drove his hips forward. Angela was screaming, first in pain but quickly in pleasure, as she was stuffed.

“That’s it,” Fareeha said, taking her wife’s hand. “Relax, let it in. There’s a lot of cock for you.”

Angela was gasping and crying as Jesse continued in. Eventually, he stopped.

“Hmm. Guess this is the most I can do,” he said. “Damn. Was hoping I could get balls deep.”

“T-there’s more?!” Angela babbled.

“More than half.”

“Oh, Angela, it’s fine,” Ana said. “A cock this size can’t fit everywhere.”

“B-but…” Angela pleaded. “I want more~~”

“Listen, doc, I can really hurt someone with this,” Jesse said. “This’ll have to do.”

“She can take more,” Fareeha giggled. “She just needs to loosen up. If you do this, she cums real fast.”

She reached up, going straight for Angela’s clit. She could be blindfolded and deafened, and she’d still find her wife’s clit. At first she brushed it, then squeezed it, just the way Angela liked it.

The reaction was immediate. Angela cried out, louder than when she was filled with Jesse’s cock. She arched up, screaming her love to the heavens, and trembled as her orgasm crashed over her.

“F-fuck, she’s really cumming,” Jesse moaned.

Then Angela cried out again, and Fareeha could hear Jesse spear her love with his cock, she could almost hear her pussy parting to let him in!

“Oooh yeah, she’s really loosening up,” Jesse smiled. “Yeah, there!”

Looking over her wife’s shoulder, Fareeha saw that Jesse’s hips were meeting hers. Angela almost collapsed, catching herself at the last minute. Her wife was gasping and panting, eyes hazy, mere inches over Fareeha.

“You took it all,” Fareeha beamed. She took her wife and kissed her.

“You did so good,” Ana smiled. Fareeha gently pushed Angela to her mother, where the two kissed. Seeing her mother kiss her wife, oh, Fareeha nearly came right there!

“Think she’s good to go?” Jesse asked.

“Give it to her, cowboy,” Fareeha said.

“Fuck her _hard_ ,” her mother cooed.

The air was filled with the sound of Jesse’s still full balls hitting Angela’s ass. Angela dumbly grinned and moaned as she was fucked.

“Harder,” Fareeha moaned. “Fuck her harder, she can take it, trust me, I’m married to her!”

“You can do better than that,” Ana said. “You gave it to me harder, and I’m older than her!”

“So demanding,” Jesse grinned. But he indeed fuck Angela harder.

Angela could only lean on her elbows as she was railed. Fareeha occasionally reached down to give her clit some attention, making her cry out and cum as she was filled with cock.

“Oh my daughter, your wife is so amazing,” Ana gushed.

“She is, isn’t she? God, I can’t wait to see her with a big belly. I can’t wait to be knocked up with her!”

“You two will be so pretty,” her mother said, giving her a kiss.

Seeing Fareeha kiss her mother made Jesse step up his pace.

“Think you’re ready to be bred?” He gasped as he drove Angela into Fareeha.

“Y-yes~~” Angela mumbled, tongue lolling about.

“Do you want a big, dumb, pregnant belly?”

“Y-yes~~!”

“Pull her hair,” Fareeha gasped. “She loves it.”

Jesse took a handful of hair and pulled, arching Angela’s back.

Her wife cried out in pleasure as her hair was pulled. Fareeha took advantage of her exposed neck, and gave her a hard, hard kiss which would turn into a hickey.

“She’s so pretty when she’s riding a cock,” Ana gasped, rubbing her clit. She leaned forward to kiss Angela. Fareeha loved seeing her mother kiss her wife.

“She’s going to be an amazing mom,” Fareeha mumbled, tracing a pattern on her mother’s cunt. “She’s gonna have a big cow belly from all the kids she’s gonna have.”

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed. He slammed his hips forward. “Here it cums!!”

Angela’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as Jesse pressed himself deep into her. He groaned as he filled her.

“Breed her!” Ana begged. “Give her more! Give her all the cum you gave me!”

“And the cum you gave me,” Fareeha moaned.

Jesse gave Angela a few more hardy pumps before slumping forward. He noisily pulled his cock out. Angela collapsed on top of her, and Fareeha got to kissing her. She could feel Jesse’s warm cum oozing out of her wife.

“There,” he gasped, sitting in the discarded chair. “You got Jesse McCree’s guarantee to get knocked up.”

“Oooh, I can’t wait to feel it grow in me,” Fareeha mumbled. “I can’t wait to see Angela grow big…”

“I can’t wait to see the both of you get big,” her mother said, leaning in to kiss her. “Jesse, did you like this?”

“This was a dream,” he chuckled. “One I haven’t had since high school.”

“We’ll have to do this again,” Fareeha gasped. “As often as we can.”

“I don’t think you can have sex after the first trimester.”

“We have until then, and you can’t forget next year,” Fareeha smiled. “Angela and I don’t want to stop with one or two kids. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

Jesse’s cock, which was finally deflating, sprung back to rigid attention.

“Looks like I am,” he said, looking at his own cock.

“Oh dear, but these two need some time off,” Ana tut-tutted. “Better let mother handle that for you.”

Jesse grinned as Ana crawled over and took him in her mouth.

“I think I like being part of this family,” he sighed, grabbing a handful of her mother’s silver hair.

“Thanks to you, we are a family,” Fareeha smiled.

“A beautiful family,” Angela mumbled, pushing herself up. She crawled over to Jesse, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big, loud, sloppy kiss.

Fareeha felt jealousy burn in her veins. Then Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. He broke from Angela, and gave her a kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth, chasing away the short lived feeling jealousy.

She looked over at Angela, who was still very much fucked out, but with a giant smile on her face.

“I chose the right person to father our children,” she beamed.

“You did,” Fareeha gasped, breaking the kiss to pull her amazing wife closer.

“I’d kiss your mom,” Jesse moaned, “but she’s really enjoying herself.”

Fareeha and Angela giggled, looking at Ana sucking and slurping at Jesse’s impossible cock.

“Yes, we’re a beautiful family, aren’t we?” Fareeha gushed. “This was the best personal touch I could've ever wanted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angela and Fareeha pregnant, Lena and Emily decide they've done enough waiting of their own.

“Are you sure about this?” Fareeha said.

“We’ve done this before,” Emily sighed. She could feel the cool air on her naked breasts, making her feel even more hot, not to mention bothered. It took forever to get these two idiots alone and naked, what was the hold up?

“Yes, but it’s been a while since you and Lena asked for this,” Angela said. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to Fareeha.

“That’s because you two have been getting pregnant,” her lovely Lena said. Lena was naked as well. Her chronal accelerator was close by though, more than enough to keep her anchored to this timeframe. “We wanted to make sure you were settling in. I mean, things _have_ been changing a whole lot, haven’t they?”

Angela and Fareeha looked at each other, their faces as full of love as they were naked. Emily’s eyes drifted further south, past their swelling breasts, going down to their growing bellies. Envy bubbled in her heart.

“Come on, waiting for our next go has been _killing_ me,” Lena gasped. She squeezed Emily’s hand, begging for the fun to begin. “Can we just do this already? Please…?”

“Emily, what do you want~~?” Angela said in a sing-song voice.

“I…I want to watch,” Emily gasped, her arousal slowly dripping down her naked legs. Looking at her amazing Lena made her smile. “I want to beg for you to fuck her.”

“Is that all you want…?” Fareeha whispered.

Emily jumped. She got so focused on her beautiful Lena that she lost sight of Fareeha. The Egyptian woman slid on up behind her as Angela made her move on Lena.

“F-for now,” Emily said. She yelped as she felt Fareeha’s strong hands gently trace a path down her neck, towards her breasts.

“I think we can do better than that,” Fareeha said, licking her ear.

Emily shivered all over. Angela, meanwhile, gently pulled Lena towards her. Lena smiled as Angela kissed her. She reached for Angela’s breast, giving it a gentle squeeze, releasing a small stream of milk.

Emily gasped from Fareeha’s skilled hands, but she truly felt herself moisten up when she saw Angela’s amazing breasts leak milk. That could be her! That could be her and Lena!

Angela gently slapped Lena’s hand.

“Now, now,” she giggled. “I remember hearing you ask for things to be done _to_ you, not for you to do things to _us_.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Then Angela giggled. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea.”

The pregnant blonde reached for her nightstand. Emily gasped as Fareeha squeezed her nipples.

“Do you like watching your girlfriend get worked over?” Fareeha asked.

“Yes! I do!”

“Almost as much as you like fucking her?” She breathed.

“Almost…!”

“Why don’t we split the difference?” Angela said, returning to the bed.

Emily felt herself gasp. Angela brought back a dildo.

A _big_ dildo.

Her breath caught in her throat. It was long, easily a foot long, but what really got her wet was the girth. It had to be as big around as a soda can. God, now she was getting _really_ horny!

“We just got it,” Fareeha giggled, taking it from Angela. “We figured you’d like it.”

Emily nodded, and nodded fast. She could feel herself drooling. It would destroy her, it would leave her ravished, it would tear her apart! Oh, she needed that big fucking dildo deep in her, she needed it so bad!

Having it waved in her face, Emily could make out all the little details. The head was wide and flared, it had veins running along its length, oh, it looked lovely!

“Looks like you know what to do with it,” Fareeha giggled.

Blinking, Emily realized she had started sucking it without even knowing it. It was firm, but had enough give to bend about, to reach the deepest part of her, to fill her up past the breaking point. Oh, she could have fun with this!

“You like seeing your girlfriend suck that big thing?” Angela asked.

“Fuck, Emily, you’re so hot,” Lena moaned. “You’re amazing! Look at you suck that thing down!”

Smiling, Emily decided to really give Lena something to gush over. Taking a deep breath, she took Fareeha’s hand, and pushed the dildo deep down into her throat.

“Fuck, that’s some talent!” Fareeha said.

“She _loves_ big dildos,” Lena beamed. “God, Emily! Look at that! You’re doing so goo—aah!”

Emily worked the dildo into and out of her throat, but looked over. Angela knelt behind Lena; then Emily heard a buzzing sound. Lena was grabbing Angela’s hand, gasping for breath, her nipples standing straight out. Lena trembled and moaned as Angela moved her hand about. Emily knew what was going on; Angela had a vibrator against Lena’s ass.

“What a firm ass,” Angela cooed. “How many exercises do you do for this famous booty?”

“D-deadlifts,” Lena gasped. The buzzing sound rose, pulling a cry from Emily’s love. “Regular, and Romanian! Squats, all kinds of squats, and—aah! Oooh, there, yes! A-and hip thrusters. Lots and lots and looooots of hip thrusters! God!”

Emily giggled around the dildo, watching how Lena grew more and more flush, how she gasped for breath and ground herself against Angela.

“You better get to work on this,” Fareeha said. “This is going up Lena’s ass in a bit. And if you’re good, _maybe_ we’ll fuck you with it.”

That got Emily to turn lose another gear. She sucked and slurped at the silicon beast, all while keeping an eye on her Lena.

Lena gasped and moaned as Angela worked her ass over with the vibrator. Soon she was biting her lip, pulling in quick little breaths through her nose. Lena was getting close!

Suddenly, Angela stopped, pulling the vibrator away.

“H-hold up, I was so close!” Lena moaned.

“And we think you’re ready for the next course.”

Fareeha pulled the dildo out of her mouth, making Emily moan.

“P-please, just a bit more,” she begged. “It felt so fucking good!”

“Then maybe you can clean it off when we’re all done,” Fareeha said.

Emily watched with envy as the toy, drenched in her saliva, was handed over to Angela. She watched ropes of her spit drip from it as Angela pushed Lena onto her hands and knees.

“I think you know what’s coming next.”

Lena stuck her ass up. She looked over to Emily.

“God, that thing looks so big,” she smiled. “You were so hot, sucking at it! It’s gonna wreck me, you’re the one who loves big dicks, not me, it’s gonna tear me apart~~”

Emily gasped as Fareeha knelt behind her, running her hands over her breasts.

“We know you’ve got quite a collection of big dildos,” Fareeha said, wiping some of the spit off her lips. “How does this one stack up so far?”

“It’s pretty big, but I have bigger,” Emily said. “But the firmness, the texture! I really love the veins on it, it gives it a nice touch.”

“How much bigger is your biggest?”

“Maybe a few inches longer. But this is so thick!”

“Let’s see how much Lena’s ass can take,” Angela giggled, bringing the toy to bear.

“Emily really lubed it up, I think you can get it all in there,” Fareeha smiled. One hand drifted to her soaking snatch, while the other squeezed a nipple.

“Let’s find out then.”

Emily moaned as she felt Fareeha’s breasts press against her. She shivered as she felt her growing belly gently press against her back. But she loved feeling Fareeha’s milk dribble down her skin.

All that paled in comparison to hearing Lena cry out as Angela pushed the dildo into her ass. Emily shivered as she heard the gorgeous sound.

“Look at it go in!”

The dildo was big, but it slid in with the greatest of ease. Lena cried and moaned all the while.

“God, that’s taking no effort,” Fareeha giggled. “Lena, how do you like it?”

Lena tried to answer, but her eyes were crossing as Angela started fucking her.

“I think she likes it!” Angela laughed.

Emily gasped and moaned as Angela pulled the giant dildo out, all the way to the flared head, and then drove into her love’s amazing ass. Lena cried and moaned as she got worked over. Emily yelped as she felt Fareeha gently toy with her clit.

“You like this?”

“Soooo much!” She gasped

“Want more?”

“M-more! I want you in me, I want to feel your milk against my back!” Emily babbled.

“Oh, looks like someone here really likes our big old cow tits,” Fareeha giggled.

“They’re so beautiful! So full! God, I want to feel it! I want them myself!!”

“Angela, why not milk yourself? Emily seems to like it.”

Angela never stopped fucking Lena’s ass, but she smiled, and raised a hand to her breast. Emily was gasping and grinding against Fareeha’s fingers as Angela ran her finger around her areola. God, Emily thought she’d die if she waited anymore!

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Angela finally came to her nipple. She gently rolled it around her fingers, and a thin stream of milk came out. Emily cried out, pressing her back into Fareeha. She came hard from the sight of Angela’s fertility, and she cried again as she felt Fareeha’s breasts leak milk against her.

Lena started gasping and crying.

“Fuck her,” Emily babbled. “She’s getting close! Fuck her harder, pull her hair!”

Angela took a handful of her hair and slammed the dildo into Lena. One thrust, out, two thrusts, out, Angela barely had time for a third thrust when Lena came. She cried and gasped as Angela gently pushed the dildo into her, grinding it around, teasing more pleasure from Lena.

Emily collapsed from her own orgasm. Fareeha gently eased her down onto the bed, inches from Lena.

“Looks like she hit her limit,” she laughed.

“Lena got it pretty good, too,” Angela giggled. In front of her, Lena twitched and gasped as the dildo was pulled out of her.

“Lena,” Emily moaned, “god, you’re so amazing…”

“So pretty too,” Lena slurred. She reached for Emily, and Emily pulled her in, kissing her madly.

“This is so cute,” Fareeha gushed. “Emily, I didn’t know you had a milk kink.”

“I don’t,” Emily said around Lena’s kisses. “I just…I mean, I…Lena and I…”

“We think it’s time,” Lena said.

That got the two pregnant ladies to pause.

“Time for what?” Angela asked.

“For kids,” Emily said. “We’ve been talking about it for years, but seeing you and Fareeha, God, I just get so jealous!”

“And if Emily gets it, I get it too,” Lena giggled. “Part of the rules. If she gets to fuck someone, I get to fuck them, too. If she gets a new toy, I get it too. That’s what we agreed on when we first started this. So if Emily wants to get pregnant, I want it too.”

“We’re getting close to our time of the month,” Emily said. “Angela, can you do the procedure on us? Can you get us pregnant?”

Angela and Fareeha traded a very heavy, knowing look.

“I think we can work something out,” they said.

* * *

Jesse groaned as he pushed his cock deep into Ana. She cried out to the heavens as he filled her up. Today, he was fucking her from behind, pressing her against the bed as he stood behind her.

“God, can’t believe how hot and ready you always are,” he smiled. “You’re like a co-ed from a porno.”

“F-fuuuuck!” Ana screamed. She only wore her eye patch “So big! So biiig!”

“You love it don’t you?” He grinned.

“Sooo much!” Ana babbled, getting tears and spit into the bed sheets. “Sooo much keep fucking me fuck me fuck me!!”

Jesse took a second to relish the feeling of Ana’s cunt being molded to his cock. He could feel her hot, wet, tight little hole squirming around his massive tool, her pussy milking his cock.

Then he slowly pulled it out, making Ana cry again.

Jesse slowly set a rhythm. He’d pull out, almost to the point of leaving her pussy, pause a second, then slam his cock home, pressing his hips into hers. He groaned as he felt his cock be swallowed, and feel the familiar slap of his massive sack slap against Ana’s rear.

His phone rang, snapping him out of his haze.

“Hopefully it’s not an alert,” he hissed. “I hate getting called on a mission when we’re fucking.”

He grabbed his pants and pulled the phone out. Ana tried to move, but with his cock still inside her, she couldn’t do much.

“Oh good, it’s just your daughter.”

“Don’t leave her, answer it,” Ana said.

“Ana, I’m balls deep in you. And you’re not too great at volume control.”

“Guess you better find a way to keep me quiet,” she grinned.

Jesse smiled. He took a handful of hair and pressed Ana deep into a pillow. He started fucking her as he saved the call from voicemail.

“Hey Fareeha…Nothing, just fucking your mother…yes, she’s going a good job being my cum dump.”

Ana writhed at that, and tried to scream. But the pillow muffled her as he kept fucking her. The loudest sound was his balls slapping against her.

“Yeah, I _am_ kinda disappointed I can’t knock her up, but it’s actually a good thing. I mean, you and Angela are getting to the point where we can’t fuck, I need someone to relieve me. Guess what they say about senior citizens are true; they really do fuck all the time! So what’s going on…? Oh? Really…? That soon, huh? Yeah, that won’t be a problem…Sure, I’ll tell her. Same room…? Great. Oh, and are we still on for breakfast tomorrow…? Great! See you then.

“That was your daughter,” he said, tossing the phone before grabbing Ana’s waist. “Emily and Lena want to get knocked up, so I’ll make a _very_ personal donation to them soon.”

He slam-fucked Ana into the bed. He heard her mumble, but the pillow was still muffling her.

“What was that?” He asked, pulling the pillow away. It was already soaked from Ana’s drool and tears.

“P-pregnant?” She groaned, barely able to speak as Jesse fucked her senseless. “T-they want babies…?”

“Yup,” he grinned. “Guess what you said was right; this cock of mine can’t be spared. Now be a good cum dump and take this load, I’ll have to abstain for a few days.”

Ana beamed at that, then gurgled as Jesse drove his hips deep into her, blasting her with seed.

* * *

Lena’s heart beat a nervous tattoo in her chest. She played with a strap of her chronal accelerator, the movement having long become a nervous tick.

“You alright?” Emily asked as they walked to the hospital.

“Yeah, just…well, nervous,” Lena said, forcing a chuckle.

“You can always say ‘no.’”

“I know, but I can’t. You want kids, Emily, and I kinda do, too. It’s been a long time coming, and I guess I’m partly to blame, putting this off time and time again.”

“Babe, you’re never to blame.”

“I feel like I am. Remember when we got married?”

“How couldn’t I? You got me my favorite toy as a wedding gift,” Emily said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Then you remember what I promised you. I want a life with you. An entire life, and that includes kids. But still think I messed up the timing. Christ, Emily, we got married when we were jumping into bed with other people!”

“But we have our rules, and we stick to them.”

“I know, I know! But…but part of me…”

Emily stopped. She took Lena’s hands and looked her in the eyes.

“Then this is me invoking Rule Three,” she said. “’When you get a twisted feeling in your gut, call for a Talk. No judgment, no blame.’ Now, babe, what is it?”

Lena took a second to compose herself.

“Fuck, I’m really twisted up,” she said. “I want a life with you. That’s what I’ve always wanted when we first started dating. And I _do_ want kids with you, that’s what I think of when I say ‘a life with you.’

“But I guess I always thought I wasn’t giving you enough time,” she mumbled. “I mean, you know the joke about military marriages; marry young, divorce young. Look at Ana, she got divorced pretty early on. I’m just glad she had Fareeha, and that it ended as well as it did. But one of my friend’s wife left him, took their daughters. And that was his third marriage.

“I never wanted to lose you, and I thought swinging was a good way of keeping you. Happy wife, happy life, right?”

“You decided to swing to keep me happy?” Emily asked.

“No! Not really,” Lena mumbled. “I do like it, I like watching you get fucked and I like you watching me get fucked. But I always thought marrying you was just me moving quick, trying to break the military marriage cycle. I don’t want to be boring, or feel like you’re wasting your time. I want to give you _everything_.”

Emily’s eyes watered.

“But babe, you’ve given me everything,” she said. Lena felt her wife rub her wedding ring. “’Through sickness and health,’ remember? It’ll take a lot to get me to jump ship.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And the swinging?”

“I like spicing it up with you,” Emily grinned. “If it makes you that uncomfortable, I can stop. Rule Four, remember? ‘If one of us says stop, we stop. No questions, no shame.’”

“You’re too good to me, Em,” Lena said, her eyes tearing up.

“I am, but you’re worth it,” her bride said, giving her a lovely kiss. “You feeling better?”

“Tonnes,” Lena sighed, relishing the weight being lifted off her shoulders. “Thank you for the talk, it’s just what I needed.”

“Of course! Now, you ready to start a new phase to our lives?”

“Oh, am I!” She gushed, pulling Emily towards the hospital. “Kids! Can you believe it?”

“I still can’t,” Emily giggled. “I’m more impressed that Overwatch is able to give you your old benefits back.”

“What, you really think they’d be like the Yanks and not give proper paternity leave? We’re a rogue operation, we’re not savages!”

Emily laughed as they made their way through the hospital, which was still basically empty. As great as Overwatch was doing, it was still a shell of its former self.

Soon they got to the room Angela set up for them. They entered a waiting room, and saw Angela, Fareeha, and Ana waiting for them.

“Gotta say, doc,” Lena grinned, “you’re looking pretty cute in those scrubs.”

“You’re just saying that because it shows off my baby bump,” Angela giggled, shimmying her hips.

“Can’t I just say something nice?”

“I think she’s onto something, Angela,” Fareeha said. “You _do_ look good in scrubs.”

“And you look lovely with your own baby bump,” Angela cooed, stealing a kiss.

“Aw, look at ‘em,” Lena smiled. “And Ana? No disrespect, but I didn’t expect you’d be here.”

“I’m just here for moral support,” Ana smiled from her seat. “I’ve always been supportive of the men and women who work with me, I figured this shouldn’t be any different.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Emily said. “Part of me wishes my mom was here.”

“And if there’s one thing Ana is, it’s being a heal mom to everyone,” Lena laughed.

“So what does that make me?” Angela playfully pouted.

“How is this going to work?” Lena laughed. “Do you need to, like, extract something from us? Shit, I always promised myself I’d read a few articles on how this thing works, but…”

“You never got around to it?” Emily said, gently nudging her.

“Always drifted off,” she weakly said.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Emily gushed, wrapping her arms around Lena.

“Totally adorbs,” Angela laughed. “We have a couple rooms for you. Emily, I’ll take you first.”

“And I get you,” Fareeha grinned, walking over. “Come on, it’s not gonna take _that_ long.”

“But, can’t I be there for Emily?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Angela said, gently taking Emily’s hand. “We’ll get this all sorted out in no time.”

Lena and Emily traded looks as they were pulled apart by Angela and Fareeha. Lena gave Ana a look, who returned her look of confusion with her own.

“Ana, would you mind getting the door?” Angela called.

“What’s going on? Are we waiting for them?” Lena asked as Fareeha closed the door to the second room.

“Just waiting for them to get ready,” she breathed huskily. “Although have to ask; do you like thinking about seeing Emily get big?”

“W-what do you mean?” Lena stammered.

“It was a big thing for me.”

Lena took a step back from the husky, pregnant Fareeha, but bumped into the examination table. Fareeha nearly grinded her leg into her. Lena could feel her big, pregnant belly gently press into hers. “I really, _really_ wanted to see Angela big and pregnant. I wanted to grow big with her, to feel both of us get pregnant, to feel a life growing inside of us. Is it the same for you?”

“Uh…I mean…W-what brought this on…?”

“Lena, you’re getting so hot…” Fareeha breathed, leaning over her. Fuck, why did Fareeha have to be so much taller than her? She had to crane her neck up to see Fareeha’s eyes. And her eyes were big and hungry.

“I-it’s just…hot in here! M-must be…”

“I think you can’t wait to see Emily grow big with a kid.”

“Uh…maybe?”

“God, it’s such a great feeling.” Lena shivered as Fareeha ran her hands up and down her arms, gently squeezing her shoulders. “You feel it growing inside you, and you know that there’s another one growing in your wife…you can feel the love bubble up inside you, and knowing that she’s feeling the same thing you are…God, I can’t wait until you know what it’s like!”

“S…sounds amazing,” she gasped.

“You’ll love it, I know you will.”

A muffled yelp went up from the room over. Lena barely heard it through the walls.

“What was—“

Fareeha grabbed her and pulled her close, mashing their lips together. Lena felt her eyes bulge out of her head.

“F-Fareeha!”

“Angela’s busy,” she gasped. “I need this, please.”

“But—!”

“But you like this, too. I know you do.”

“That’s not the point!”

“It isn’t?” Fareeha giggled, running a finger down her neck.

Lena quaked, and her knees nearly gave out from under her.

“God, just thinking about having a wife who’s getting pregnant is turning me on,” Fareeha whispered huskily. “Do you feel the same way?”

“Y-yes…”

“Then let’s give them some privacy.”

“M-might as well,” Lena gasped, grinding herself against Fareeha’s toned leg. “It’d…it’d be awkward to get off while watching the procedure, yeah?”

That made Fareeha giggle.

“What?” Lena asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Fareeha smiled.

“It’s something.”

Lena squealed as Fareeha gave her ass a very firm squeeze.

“How do you stay so fit?” Lena gushed, grinding away at Fareeha’s leg.

“I can’t do some workouts, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do _any_ workouts.”

“God, I can’t imagine losing my ass,” she gasped. “C-can you show me some workouts I can do while pregnant?”

“I’d love to. And Zarya would love to help, she’s _addicted_ to finding new workouts.”

“No shit,” Lena gasped, kissing Fareeha. It wasn’t like they had done it before, but something about it felt hollow. It was much better when Emily watched them. This just seemed…flat.

But all that was lost to Lena as she moaned into Fareeha’s lips, all the while undoing her pants. Lena wiggled out of them, feeling the familiar tug as the denim got pulled over her firm ass.

“Damn, I still don’t know how you can squeeze into those things,” Fareeha laughed. “Or those tracksuit bottoms you wear on missions.”

“It’s stretchable, love,” Lena smiled.

“Emily must love seeing you model a new pair off.”

“Oh, Emily gets to see some things I can’t wear out in public~~”

“She’s a lucky woman,” Fareeha pouted.

“Don’t give me that,” Lena cooed, coxing the taller woman with a kiss. “You’re so fucking lucky to have Angela.”

Lena paused as she heard something muffled coming from the other room.

“What was—“

Fareeha pulled her in for a kiss.

“Can’t let you get carried away now,” Fareeha grinned. “Come on, I got something to show you.”

“But what about Emily—“

Lena yelped as Fareeha gently eased her hand into her panties. She had to grab Fareeha’s shoulders to keep from doubling over as Fareeha eased something against her clit. Something that vibrated and rumbled.

“Angela and I got a new little egg vibrator,” Fareeha giggled. “Like it?”

“F-fuck…”

“But this isn’t what you like, is it?”

Fareeha gently bend her over to the table. Lena’s breath caught in her throat.

“Getting excited, aren’t we?”

Lena moaned as Fareeha gently pressed the vibrator against the top of her ass. She gasped as Fareeha squirted a bit of cold lube against her.

“Come on, loosen up~~”

Biting her lip, Lena did her best to relax her ass; but it was hard with the vibrator. Fareeha gently pushed the vibrator down, lower and lower, slowly traveling to her asshole. Lena gasped and moaned as it finally touched her rosebud.

“D-dammit, this thing is amazing~” she drooled.

“Isn’t it? It’s got a new kind of motor in it, a powerful one,” Fareeha laughed. “Feels good?”

“Feels bloody amazing!!”

Lena tried to keep her legs steady as Fareeha moved the vibrator about, slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, rimming her asshole.

“Want to know the best thing?” Fareeha asked, breathing in her ear. “It’s on the end of a little stalk.”

Lena cried out, her back arching, as Fareeha slowly pushed it into her ass. The vibrator was shaking madly, throwing itself about with its tiny but powerful motor. Her legs gave out, but Fareeha kept a hand on her back, keeping her on the table.

“Can you feel the stalk?”

Lena numbly nodded. She could feel everything that was happening with her ass. She could feel the little bulbous vibrator tearing her apart with it’s amazing vibrations, but she felt that there was something coming out of it, something that stuck out of her ass.

“That’s because there’s another one juuuust a little further up,” Fareeha breathed into her ear. “It’s like a set of anal beads, only with vibrators in the beads. Like it?”

“Fuuuuuuu—!”

“Knew you would,” Fareeha giggled. “Here comes the next one~~”

Lena drooled as she felt the vibrator tear her ass apart. It already felt so deep in her, but she gasped and moaned again as she felt another vibrator press against her asshole. She gasped for breath and to cry out as she felt the second bead gently push against her.

“Ah ah, can’t have you making too much noise,” Fareeha said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Lena tried to remember how to breath as she felt the second vibrator push against her ass. She resisted for a few seconds, just to fight and make it feel better, but relaxed, easing her asshole open.

“God, you’re swallowing this thing!” Fareeha gushed. “Your ass is incredible, Lena!”

That got her to dumbly grin. She loved her ass, and she worked to keep it amazingly high and tight.

“P-please tell me there’s another~”

Something heavy hit the wall, making the room shake for a second.

“What…?”

Her brain clicked into gear. Suddenly, Lena remembered where she was, what was going on, and why she came to the hospital.

“Emily.”

“She’s fine,” Fareeha insisted. “Let’s just do our thing here.”

“B-but Emily,” she stammered. “I gotta be there with her.”

“Lena—“

“Fareeha, please, take this out of my ass, we can play with it later.”

Her libido had peaked; now Lena began to worry. She had to be there with Emily, she wanted to be there. This was the beginning of their new life, she couldn’t miss it!

“Trust me, Emily’s fine,” Fareeha said. “Can’t we just—“

“No, I want to be there with Emily,” she gasped, pulling the vibrator out.

“But—“

“I said no, Fareeha!” Lena spat. She barely had her panties on, but made her way to the door, pants in her hands.

“No!”

She opened the door, and went to the one next room. Out in the hallway, she could hear a faint, rhythmic pounding, the slap of skin-on-skin.

“What the…?”

She pulled the door open, and stopped dead in her tracks. Lena couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

* * *

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?” Emily gushed, wrapping her arms around Lena.

“Totally adorbs,” Angela laughed. “We have a couple rooms for you. Emily, I’ll take you first.”

“And I get you,” Fareeha grinned, walking over. “Come on, it’s not gonna take _that_ long.”

“But, can’t I be there for Emily?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Angela said, gently taking Emily’s hand. “We’ll get this all sorted out in no time.”

Lena and Emily traded looks as they were pulled apart by Angela and Fareeha. Lena gave Ana a look, who returned her look of confusion with her own.

“Ana, would you mind getting the door?” Angela called.

Fareeha pulled Lena towards another room while Ana opened the door.

“W-wait,” she said. “I thought Lena could be with me.”

“Don’t need to worry about that,” Angela smiled, leading her into the room. “The procedure won’t be terrible. In fact, I guarantee that you’ll _love_ it!”

“Love what?”

As Emily entered the room, she came to a halt.

“Jesse?”

Sitting on the examination table in only a pair of jeans was Jesse McCree. He was reading a magazine, but hearing Emily, he looked up.

“Hey there,” he smiled, setting the magazine down.

“What’s going on?” Emily asked. Behind her, Ana closed the door.

“This is the procedure,” Angela beamed, walking over to Jesse.

“I thought I would be getting fertilized.”

“Oh, you will,” Angela said cheerily. “It’s just a personal touch.”

“A _very_ personal touch,” Jesse grinned.

“But…I thought it would just be you,” Emily gasped. “Y-you know, I’ll be getting the same treatment you got!”

“You didn’t tell them?” Jesse asked, his brow furrowing.

“I thought we agreed to ‘say nothing unless directly asked,’” Angela replied.

“They _did_ ask, didn’t they?” Ana said, her eyebrow arching.

“Well, not perfectly,” Angela mumbled. “Emily, Jesse is the father of our children. Mine and Fareeha’s.”

“But…but…” she gaped. “I thought you two were gay.”

“That’s what made the doctor think I’d be the perfect surrogate,” Jesse said. “They wouldn’t be tempted to teach on the other. I’m just here to lend some sperm.”

“I wouldn’t just say ‘some,’” Ana chuckled.

“One step at a time,” Jesse laughed.

“You mean,” Emily gasped. “He…?”

“Fucked us both,” Angela smiled. She undoing Jesse’s belt. “So when you and Lena said you wanted children, how could I not think of Jesse?”

“But I—“

Emily’s words froze in her mouth as Angela pulled down Jesse’s pants. It wasn’t that Jesse was being stripped to his boxers, it was the thing that was _in_ his boxers that rendered Emily mute. As the jeans were pulled down, her eyes saw a bulge in his boxers. A very, _very_ large bulge. A bulge that ran down into his jeans.

That couldn’t…it couldn’t be! There was no way that bulge was Jesse’s cock. It was far too big to be a cock! How could such a cock be stuffed into a pair of jeans like that? How did Jesse hide it, or even walk with it dangling around?

Eventually, Angela pulled his pants down far enough to fully expose his boxers. Emily’s eyes widened as she saw the tip of Jesse’s cockhead peak out from its cotton prison. That couldn’t be; his cock had to be half as long as his thigh, and it was still soft!

“Never get tired of seeing that reaction,” Jesse grinned.

“I found out about this when I gave Jesse his physical,” Angela giggled. As Jesse stepped out of his jeans, Angela reached for his boxers. “Look at this.”

Emily couldn’t believe it. As he got out of his boxers, she realized that Jesse wasn’t wearing some kind of prosthetic penis, that was his real dick. That was a real dick, slapping his thigh, easily as thick as her wrist, with a pair of balls that seemed more like ping pong balls than actual testicles.

“Can you imagine this?” Angela cooed, running a hand up and down the lengthening, thickening, _growing_ shaft. Her other hand fondled his balls, which seemed to be expanding with seed as well. “Such a cock, on such a man! When Fareeha said she wanted to get pregnant, I couldn’t help but think of Jesse.”

Jesse groaned as Angela jerked him off.

“Jesse’s already an incredible man, but this? Oh, this just sealed the deal,” Angela said, licking her lips. “Could you imagine how great our kids will be? They’d take over the world! So when you and Lena said you wanted to get pregnant, well, how could I _not_ think of Jesse? Can’t you see why I wanted this for you?”

“I think she does,” Jesse laughed.

Emily realizing she started drooling like a hungry dog. Spit was dripping from her open mouth like a leaky faucet, landing on her shirt. Her nipples were so hard, they could cut glass. And her pussy, oh, her pussy was practically begging to be filled with that enormous cock.

Jesse’s cock lit a fire in her, a fire that demanded that she ride Jesse, take him balls deep.

“Lena _did_ say she’s a size queen,” Angela said. “I didn’t know you were _this_ much of a queen!”

Emily broke free from the trance of Jesse’s dick, and started stripping.

“Whoa there,” Jesse laughed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Need it,” she gasped. “Fuck, so big…”

Finally she got naked. She practically ran over to Jesse, falling to her knees to slobber on his cock.

Emily never sucked a real, live cock before. As a lesbian, she couldn’t stand being with horny men. But she also loved big, enormous dicks. Dicks that would be too big for a person to have, which is why she loved buying toys with Lena. Until now, she never knew that such a massive cock could exist. A cock like this could make a horse envious!

Licking Jesse’s cock, Emily could only moan. Jesse’s musky taste filled her mouth, and she found herself relishing it. This wasn’t like sucking a dildo, this cock had a heat to this, a taste that drove her wild, she could even feel Jesse’s heart thunderously pounding through his dick! The spit pouring from her mouth seemed to redouble.

“Fuck, she’s enthusiastic,” Jesse chuckled, taking a handful of her hair. “She’s as good as you, Ana.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?”

“Just saying you’ve got some competition for the ‘most enthusiastic’ spot.”

Emily had never been cock-drunk drunk before. Dildo-drunk, yes, but never with a cock that fit her size fetish to a ‘T.’ His cock stretched her to the brim, but she could think about was sucking more of his beast. Emily looked up at Ana for the first time since she entered the room, giving her a questioning look.

“Angela and Fareeha aren’t the only ones Jesse is fucking,” Ana smiled. Somewhere between entering the room and sucking Jesse off, Ana stripped down to her bra and panties. “Besides, they’re getting too pregnant to fuck. Someone has to take care of Jesse’s beast.”

“Hey, you’re the ones feeding him all the time,” he laughed.

Emily ran her tongue up his shaft, feeling the bumps of his skin and his veins. She slathered his urethra with her spit, and licked his wide cockhead. Taking a deep breath, she began shoving his cock down her throat.

“Damn,” Jesse whistled.

It felt like his cock would break her jaw apart! She pressed herself further down on Jesse’s dick, she felt it hit the back of her throat, nearly making her gag. But she pushed the reflex back, and kept diving down at a reckless speed.

“Fuck,” Ana gasped. “She can have the ‘most enthusiastic’ title.”

“I don’t want to compete with that,” Angela stammered.

Emily felt her throat being stretched. It sent waves of pleasure through her, shaking her to the very core. And with every inch of cock she down her throat, the feeling just compounded, feeling better and better. She loved it when she was pushed past her limits, she _loved_ feeling filled and stuffed and stretched and torn!

Tears beaded in her eyes and her lungs burned for air, but Jesse still had some cock that was outside her throat; that couldn’t stand. Emily had pushed so much of Jesse’s cock into her throat, she had gotten closer and closer to his hips. So she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Now hold up—“

Like she could stop! Emily pulled herself forward, making Jesse hiss and stutter as she finally, _finally_ got his entire cock in her throat!

“G-goddamn,” Jesse hissed.

Emily mewled with success. Her mouth stretched wide, her jaw ached, her throat felt like it would tear, but she wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world!

But her lungs demanded air, and that wasn’t something she couldn’t give up forever. Emily groaned her disappointment as she pulled Jesse’s cock from her throat. But she relished the feeling of the wide cockhead running through her throat, and cherished the relief that came with a hole resuming its normal shape.

“Fuuuck,” Jesse cried, “Jesus, her throat feel so fucking good!”

At long last, his cock popped free. Emily took a long overdue breath, feeling the air fill her lungs, feeling blood rush through her head. But she could only stare at the cock that she made rape her throat.

Jesse had to have gotten bigger. He had to, there wasn’t any other explanation! His cock hung in the air, held at the perfect upward angle by his strong muscles, defying gravity in the most perverse way. It was drenched in her spit; long strands dripped from it, drawing her attention to its crimson color, it’s swollen veins, plump cockhead, and wide urethra.

“More,” Emily gasped, grinding her fingers against her cunt. “Need more.”

“Y-you do remember why we’re here, yes?” Angela asked, still stunned by her feat of fellatio.

Her cunt. Filled with swimmers. Knocked up. It all came back to Emily. She pulled herself to her feet, never breaking eye contact with that massive pillar of flesh. She bumped into the table, and Jesse helped bring her to it. She jumped up, and pulled her legs apart.

“Fuck me,” she begged, spreading her wet pussy. “I want to be split in two by that!”

“Well, since you did such a good job sucking my dick…” Jesse said, stepping up. “Seriously, I’ve _never_ had someone deep throat me. We’ll have to do it again.”

“More,” Emily gasped, her eyes wide, staring at the rapidly approaching cock. “Fill me up, tear me up! I want it all!!”

“Jesus, she really is a size queen,” he laughed.

Emily yelped as she felt the red-hot cock press against her quivering snatch. It was so big! It was so much bigger than their biggest toy, it felt so good to be pushed into her! Jesse kept a hand on his dick as he pushed against her.

“It’ll be a tight fit.”

“Make it fit!!” Emily demanded.

“So needy…”

Jesse bucked his hips, and Emily finally felt that enormous cock burst into her cunt. She yelped with pleasure, and ground her hips as she fell against the table. Her tongue lolled out as she felt herself being spread open, stretched wider than ever, all from the cockhead itself!

“You said you wanted it all, right?” He grinned.

Emily could only grin, drool, and nod.

“Well,” Jesse said, grabbing her waist with both his hands, “who am I to deny a lady?”

Emily was glad she couldn’t talk, otherwise she’d be tempted to scream and howl. Her eyes, already crying from her deep throat, bulged out of her head as she felt Jesse _push_ himself into her. Her pussy stretched so wide that she could feel every vein as Jesse fucked her. She could feel his urethra, the size of a pencil, run along her as he went deeper.

And deeper he went. She could feel herself stretching to hold him, she could practically feel her organs moving about to accommodate him! She gurgled and drooled as she felt every single square millimeter of her being pushed about, opened up, made to hold Jesse and his amazing cock.

Looking down, she couldn’t believe it; she still had more to go! She thrashed as she came, her tongue madly lolling about, her face pulled into a smile from the feeling of being stretched, torn by this god like cock!

“Nearly there,” Jesse grunted. “Maybe another eight inches.”

Emily finally cried as she came again from those words.

“F-fuck!!”

Finally, something large and meaty slapped her ass; Jesse’s balls. Gasping for breath, Emily looked down. Sure enough, their hips were grinding against each other. She took it. She took it all, and in one thrust! Every nerve burned, every piece of skin felt like it was stretched wider than ever! If she took even a millimeter more, Emily was sure she would burst apart at the seams.

This had to be Heaven!

“Alright, let’s get to work,” Jesse grinned.

She gasped as she felt Jesse leave her. Emily could feel her poor, abused pussy stretching back to its regular shape, all while begging to be stretched, fucked, filled, torn again!

She didn’t have to wait long. Jesse slammed his hips forward, driving his tool deep into her, spearing her!

Emily gurgled and gasped as he withdrew his cock, all to slam it home again. Slowly, she found her voice, crying out her pleasure.

“Quiet,” Angela gasped.

Looking over, Emily saw that Ana had gotten handsy with Angela. The doctor clearly enjoyed it; both were naked now, and Ana was caressing Angela’s large belly, all while sticking her free fingers down her throat. But Angela pulled those spit covered fingers out of her mouth as she tried to talk, her breasts leaking milk.

Emily couldn’t be quiet. She cried out as Jesse filled her past the brim with one single thrust of his mighty cock. His weighty balls slapped against her ass as she voiced her pleasure.

“Not so loud,” Angela gasped. She staggered to her feet, running over to Emily.

“So good,” Emily gurgled. “So gooood~~!”

“You can’t make too much noise,” Angela pleaded.

“M~make me~!” Emily said. She cooed as she felt Jesse pull himself out of her, almost like he was pulling her guts from her.

She moaned as Angela pressed a breast into her mouth. Her eyes went wide as Jesse rammed her cunt, driving the wind from her lungs, stretching her, stretching her!!

“This’ll keep you quiet,” Angela moaned.

Emily couldn’t help but suck at the full breast. Milk squirted out into her mouth, and she instinctively swallowed it.

“You’re getting kinkier,” Ana giggled, coming up behind Angela. The doctor yelped as Ana’s hand traced its way down her backside.

“She really is,” Jesse hissed. “F-fuck! She’s so tight! God!”

“How good is she?” Ana cooed from her seat.

“F-fucking great,” Jesse stammered. “She’s really milking my cock. She can’t get enough of it, can you?”

Emily moaned into Angela’s breast as Jesse slammed his cock home, setting her nerves on fire.

“Oooh, she really liked that,” Angela giggled. “She’s sucking at my tit so hard.”

“And you must really like my fingers,” Ana grinned. “You’re clamping down on them so hard~”

“T-that’s because you’re so fucking good with them,” Angela stammered. She cried out at an unseen motion, but all Emily could care about was being ripped apart by Jesse. “God! Good fingers must run in the family~!”

“Glad to know my daughter got something from me,” Ana laughed. “Are you getting close, Jesse?”

“So goddamn close,” he moaned.

Emily squeezed as hard as she could, and ground her hips as Jesse’s hips met hers.

“C-crap!” He cried. “Nearly lost it there.”

“You better fill her to the brim,” Ana said, wrapping her free hand around Jesse’s shoulder. “You have to get them knocked up, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Jesse grinned. “When have I failed to deliver?”

Angela giggled, gagging around Ana’s fingers.

“She doesn’t think so,” Ana smiled. “And my daughter wouldn’t say so as well. But Emily hasn’t said anything. Does that make you two-out-of-three…?”

Emily cried as Jesse pounded her cunt, squeezing more of Angela’s breast milk into her mouth. Her poor, abused pussy nearly broke.

More! She needed more!!

Her legs were jelly, but Emily still wrapped them around Jesse, trying to hold him in.

“Don’t worry,” he hissed, easily breaking out of her weak hold, “I’m…nearly…there…!”

Each word was punctuated with a heavy thrust. Dimly, Emily realized Jesse was fucking her so hard, he had slammed the examination table against the wall.

“Here it cums!”

The door swung open.

“What the bloody hell is going on—?!”

Emily saw Lena standing in the doorway, pants about her ankles. At the exact same time, the first salvo of Jesse’s cum hit her womb.

Emily could feel his molten hot cum surge through his cock, stretching her out one last time before it ejaculated inside her. Each rope of cum blasted her, battering her almost like a tiny punch.

She could feel it slam into her, fill her womb with only one blast. Then her womb was overflowing with seed. Cum pushed up into her tubes and out to her pussy. Each molten blast made her cum, made her squeeze down, made her thrash about wildly.

The synapses in her brain were exploding, bursting like popcorn. Emily couldn’t do anything but gurgle and thrash.

But the only thing she could see was Lena, and the look of shock upon her face.

No…

Her mind wanted to take everything back, but her body was crying out for more. By the fourth shot of cum from Jesse, her body had enough. Drowning in her own chained orgasms, Emily’s eyes rolled into her head, and she drifted off.

* * *

Slowly, the world reached out to Emily.

Moaning, she tried to move, but every single part of her was on fire.

Her poor pussy…it felt like someone shoved a telephone pole up it. It was achingly sore, nearly painful, and moving only made it worse.

It got Emily breathing hard again. Every movement nearly made her burst, and it just made the feeling all the more better.

She could get used to feeling this sore. This had to be Heaven!

But remembering Lena’s face quickly soured her mood. Lena had burst in, a look of betrayal on her face, and it cut deep into her heart.

What did she do? She should’ve told Lena, she should’ve said something, but all she did was suck Jesse’s impossible cock and have him ram it in her.

Her heart broke from shame. She realized she was still in the examination room, still lying out on the table. She pulled herself up, blinking away the tears in her eyes.

A sound finally registered in her ears. It was a slick, squishing sound, the sound of a lubricated cock being jerked off. Shaking the weariness out of her head, Emily looked around.

Lena sat in front of her. Emily felt her heart break again. Lena had a very cross look on her face; flushed cheeks, thin lips, angry eyes, it all tore at Emily’s heart.

“L-Lena…”

Then she realized that Lena sat next to Jesse. Her eyes widened when she saw Lena jerking Jesse off! Jesse leaned back, his gargantuan cock jutting upwards, slick with lube as Lena worked him over with both of her hands. Even then, she barely got her fingers to touch.

And Jesse seemed angry too. Like Lena, his lips were thin and pressed together.

Emily looked around the room. Ana stood next to Lena, still wearing only her eye patch. Emily’s stomach dropped as she saw the fierce look on Ana’s face.

Only Angela and Fareeha didn’t seem angry; rather, they were shamed. Both women sat next to Jesse, cheeks flushed, looking at the floor.

“You awake?” Lena asked.

Emily knew that tone of voice well. Lena was forcing herself to be calm and composed.

“Lena,” she gasped, trying to sit up without causing more pain/pleasure. “I, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…I mean, I wanted, but—“

“Shush luv, you’re fine,” Lena said, never stopping as she jerked Jesse off. “You clocked out when I walked in; we all had a bit of time to talk.”

“Are you okay?” Ana asked, walking over.

“Just sore.”

“I can’t blame you,” she snorted. “I brought another chair. Here, let me help you.”

Ana helped Emily down. She sighed her relief when she finally sat down.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Lena asked.

Emily felt her cheeks flush.

“I…I walked into the room, and Jesse was there,” she mumbled. “And, and Angela took his pants off. God, his dick, I can’t…”

Emily felt her mouth fill with drool as she watched her amazing Lena slowly, carefully, jerk Jesse off.

“It’s so big,” she gasped. “I…I couldn’t help myself. I, God—Lena, I sucked his dick. Down to the root! And, and then, I needed more, and I should’ve talked to you, I should’ve told you what was happening, but it was just so big and I—!”

“It’s okay, Emily.”

“W-what?” She stammered. “No, it can’t be okay! We agreed, Rule Two, if you want to sleep with someone, you tell your better half about it! I didn’t do that.”

“Emily, I know how much you like big cocks,” Lena sighed. “Well, big dildos, anyways. And this?”

She gave Jesse’s cock a tender shake. Jesse sighed in pleasure.

“This is just so goddamn big! I can’t blame you for losing your mind over it.”

“But, we fucked,” she said. “And he filled me…”

“Not _just_ filled, luv.”

Emily looked at the table. Cum was running from the edge of the table, dripping to the ground, slowly drying. Looking down, Emily saw that her cunt still leaked cum.

“Just how much did you shoot in me?”

“Quite a lot,” Jesse said. “I’ve been abstaining for five days, so I had a bit saved up.”

“I’d say more than a bit,” Lena said. “Emily, I’m kinda glad you clocked out when I burst in. There was a lot of yelling.”

“A lot,” Jesse nodded, reaching out to pet Lena as she worked his cock.

“But…don’t you hate me?” Emily mumbled.

“Well, one thing that quickly came out was just how in the dark everyone was,” Lena said. “I started yelling at Jesse…”

“And I yelled back that this is what you wanted…” Jesse said.

“Then Lena yelled that she never wanted a man to be with you,” Ana said, “and then I was yelling for both of them to calm down, it was a mess.”

“B-but I…”

“Couldn’t say ‘no’ to a cock like this,” Lena said. “Emily, I know you. I trust you.”

“But I cheated on you.”

“You’re not the only one,” Jesse growled.

“What do you mean?”

“We quickly got down to what happened,” Ana said.

“Emily,” Lena said, “what did Angela tell you about today?”

“That I would be getting impregnated.”

“Did she say from whom?”

“No.”

“Did she say _how_ she would do it?”

“No. That always bothered me a bit…”

“There’s the problem,” Lena said. “Angela didn’t tell any of us the full truth.”

“Angela only told me that you and Lena wanted to get knocked up by me,” Jesse said. “It seems she left out quite a few details.”

“I can’t blame Jesse for something he couldn’t know,” Lena said. “So that means that Angela and Fareeha lied to you, me, _and_ Jesse.”

Emily turned to Angela and Fareeha. Both were still staring at the ground.

“I…I thought you’d say no,” Angela mumbled.

“So you lied to everyone?” Lena growled.

“But Jesse’s cock can’t be spared.”

“Can you imagine how great your kids would be?” Fareeha asked weakly.

Emily’s hand went to her belly. She still leaked cum like a sieve, but she could feel just how jam packed her womb was. She knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Jesse had knocked her up.

“Listen, I’m glad to help people have kids, but I’m not some dick to be passed around,” he said crossly.

“And Jesse _would_ be a great father, but we need to be told,” Lena said. “Emily, I’m not mad at you; I’m mad at Angela and Fareeha for not coming clean with us.”

“Speaking of which,” Ana said.

Ana, still naked, grabbed Angela by the ear.

“Ow ow ow!”

She dragged Angela across the room and bent her over the examination table, pressing her chest, but not her belly, over the table. Angela’s full, naked backside stuck up in the air.

And Ana brought her hand down on that lovely rump with a firm slap.

“This is what you get for lying to people!” She said, spanking Angela. “You don’t whore people out, you don’t put them to stud! And you _definitely_ don’t push people around to be bred!”

Each slap was a sharp crack to the ears. In only two swats, Angela’s beautiful ass began to shine red.

“Do you understand?” Ana demanded, spanking Angela again.

“I—I do!” She cried.

“Good.”

Ana let Angela go, letting the doctor rub her backside. Then she stormed over to Fareeha.

“And you…!”

Fareeha yelped as Ana grabbed her ear and pulled her over to the table, bending her over next to her wife.

“You don’t let yourself be caught up in people’s perverted dreams!” Ana said, spanking her daughter. “I raised you better than this. You stand against whatever twisted thought your wife comes up with, you talk her out of it! Lena or Emily could’ve pressed charges, you could be an accessory to a crime!”

Ana gave her daughter one last spank. Both Angela and Fareeha held their rear ends, trying to rub the pain away.

“Have you learned your lessons?” Ana demanded.

“Y-yes…” Fareeha mumbled.

“I might need another lesson,” Angela stammered.

“Too bad, _this_ is your lesson.”

Emily couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Angela and Fareeha getting spanked. Lena and Jesse chuckled too.

“So, you’re not angry at me?” Emily hesitantly asked.

“I told you, luv; I’m angry at being lied to.”

“And Jesse…?”

“I’m invoking Rule One: What you get, I get. We share, remember?”

Emily nodded, feeling herself starting to drool again as she watched her wife slowly jerk off Jesse’s massive cock.

“T-then I’m getting what you got,” Lena said. “You’re ready, Jesse?”

“I should ask you the same thing,” he grinned. “I heard that little hitch in your voice.”

“I, I mean, it’s…well, _really_ big…”

“Say it ain’t so,” he laughed. “I can go as fast or slow as you’d like, or as deep as you can take me.”

“Nu-huh, I’m gonna be the one to ride you,” Lena said, trying to sound convincing.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.”

Ana grabbed Angela and Fareeha. Jesse and Lena got up, letting the two get their seats. They both flinched as they sat down.

“You two better not move,” Ana said. “You’re still in trouble. No touching yourselves, or each other.”

Both women whined, but kept their peace. Jesse sat down on the table as Lena stripped. She placed her chronal accelerator next to the table, keeping it well within range of her. As she pulled at her shirt, Emily couldn’t help but caress her.

“God, Lena, I can’t believe you’re gonna fuck that thing,” she cooed, undoing her wife’s bra. “It’s gonna feel sooo good, trust me!”

Lena gasped as Emily pressed all of her buttons.

“Ana? Can you help me? I don’t want to stop touching my wife.”

“Gladly,” Ana smiled, sashaying over. “As long as you don’t mind me feeling her up.”

“Go ahead! Her ass is _amazing_.”

“It’s all anyone can talk about,” Ana giggled.

Lena shivered as the older woman walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Emily licked at a nipple as Ana undid the top button of her jeans. Emily’s ears were on fire as she heard the zipper slowly be lowered.

“Hey, knock that off,” Jesse growled.

Angela and Fareeha were starting to get handsy with each other.

“You’re still in the doghouse, you better stop or you won’t be sucking this for a long time,” Jesse said, giving his monstrous dong a shake.

Both women whined as they sat on their hands.

Suddenly, Lena gasped and started grinding against Ana as her panties were pulled down.

“Ooh, she’s nice and wet,” Ana giggled, gently tracing a finger along Lena’s pussy. “And her ass is so firm…you’re a lucky woman, Emily.”

“I know,” she grinned. “And look at her, she’s practically leaking. She must’ve really liked watching me get bred. Didn’t you, love?”

“I…I did~!”

Emily gave her a passionate kiss.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Jesse sat on the table, leaning back, a grin on his lips as his cock jutted towards the sky.

“God, how hard can that thing be?” Emily gushed. “And it did such a good job fucking me, knocking me up, filling me with cum! How can it have gotten soooo again…?”

“I _always_ rise to the occasion,” Jesse chuckled.

“And those fucking enormous balls must help,” Ana cooed, running her fingers over his ever expanding sack, making him shiver.

“You’re gonna be great, babe,” Emily cooed in her Lena’s ear as she climbed onto the table. “I’m right here for you.”

Lena climbed over Jesse, his cock slapping her stomach, leaving plenty of lube trailing down it. Emily could see the hesitation in Lena’s eyes, but she never once faltered. She pushed Jesse down and climbed on top; she practically had to stand up to line his cock up with her cunt.

“You got this, babe!” Emily cheered. She yelped as she felt Ana slide up behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

“Yes, you’ll be fine,” Ana smiled, tweaking a nipple. “Just don’t rush yourself.”

Lena took a deep breath. Emily couldn’t help but stare. Jesse’s cock glistened with lube, and Lena was getting very wet herself. The sight of such a beast against her lovely wife’s pretty pussy got her off.

“Don’t touch yourselves,” Ana snapped, turning her attention to the two women who were in trouble. “Lena, go on…”

Emily yelped as she felt Ana’s hand sneak down to gently glide across her clit. Lena, meanwhile, slowly worked up the courage to take that beast.

She gently, daintily, grabbed it, and lined it up with her dripping cunt. She pressed herself against it, hissing and moaning in pleasure. Jesse chuckled as she ground her hips, trying to force it in her.

“Come on, babe, you can do it,” Emily cheered.

“Fuck that thing,” Ana pressed.

“Just…” Lena gasped, her nipples so stiff Emily could hang laundry on them. “Just a…little more…”

Grinding against the impossible cockhead, her pussy finally opened wide enough to take it. Emily felt chills run down her spine as it sunk into Lena’s cunt, spreading her wide even as it finally got inside her. Lena cried out, and Emily took her hand to steady her.

“Way to go!” She cried. “Come on, babe. You can take the rest of it!”

Lena’s trim midsection was already bowing outward from the sheer size of Jesse.

“Like the feeling of tearing open a fresh pussy?” Ana giggled.

“Never get tired of it,” Jesse sighed with pleasure.

Shakily, Lena lowered herself own. Jesse’s cock made her belly inflate, made her cry out, but she continued on. Emily sucked at her fingers as she watched her wife’s cunt devour that enormous cock, the same cock that was just in her not too long ago.

“God, Lena, you’re doing so good~!”

Emily couldn’t take her eyes off the sight. Lena’s taunt tummy was expanding, the bulge of Jesse’s cock pressing out against her.

“Fu~uck,” Emily moaned. She ran her hand along Lena’s stomach, feeling her wife’s abs be pushed outwards by Jesse’s iron-hard cock.

“Damn, I can feel you rubbing me,” Jesse hissed.

Lena tried to say something, but could only babble as more and more of Jesse’s cock speared her. Eventually, with maybe ten inches left, she stopped.

“Damn, you took a lot,” Jesse whistled. “Want me to set the—!”

He stammered as Lena began forcing her way down the rest of his shaft.

“H-hold on, don’t want to hurt you,” Jesse stammered.

“W-what E-Emily gets,” Lena forced out, “I get toooooo~~~!”

“You got it, babe!”

Lena hooked her legs around Jesse’s thighs, and _pulled_ herself down. The bulge in her stomach, already massive, grew even more. Lena had to be forcing her organs aside to accommodate such a beast!

Her eyes tearing, drool leaking from her mouth, Lena finally rested on Jesse’s hips.

“Guess I shouldn’t underestimate you,” Jesse said.

“H-heaven~” Lena moaned.

“Need a hand?” Jesse asked.

Lena dumbly nodded. Jesse wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Just tell me when.”

Gripping her waist tightly in his meaty hands, Jesse pulled Lena up, making her cry to the heavens. He got maybe halfway to a third out of her, then Jesse slammed her back down.

Lena’s voice gave out as he roughly fucked her. Jesse lifted and pounded her, pumped her like some kind of fuck toy. The slap of skin-on-skin was music to Emily’s ears. Lena slumped forward, limp, but caught herself, holding onto Jesse’s chest.

“You got this babe,” she gushed, kissing her amazing wife, her wife who was getting her pussy destroyed! “Fuck, Lena, you’re so amazing~!”

“You’re amazing, too,” Ana cooed, moving over to Jesse. “Look at you, fucking her senseless!” The two kissed madly. “You stud, you beast!”

Angela and Fareeha were mewling; Emily gave them a glare. Both women were flushed red, but were being good and not touching themselves or each other.

“Keep going, Jesse,” Emily gushed, turning back to the action. “God, you’re destroying her! Look!”

Jesse grinned at the sight of Lena being fucked unconscious. Emily didn’t think it was possible, but Jesse stepped up the pace, slam fucking her wife like she was a sex doll.

Lena could only moan and yelp as she got fucked. But through the tears and drool and maniac slapping of flesh, she was grinning.

“You’re amazing,” Emily moaned, planting another kiss on her wife. “Our kids are gonna be amazing~!” She looked down at the sight of that massive beast tearing her wife apart, and saw the enormous balls that were slapping her ass. “God, those are something…”

Pulling Ana with her, she moved behind Lena. She saw Jesse’s cock piston in and out of her wife’s cunt, spreading her impossibly wide, his balls large and hypnotic.

She put a hand against his hips, and Jesse stopped, just long enough for Emily to dive in and suck on his nuts. She felt Jesse chuckle, then he went back to slamming Lena onto his dick.

Lena babbled, crying out to the heavens. Emily cooed as she opened her mouth wide, and sucked at one of Jesse’s balls, pulling it into her mouth. He hissed at that, and Emily giggled, gently sucking at his nut, caressing it with her tongue.

“C-cumming,” Lena mumbled. “Fuuck, cumming!”

“Good, I’m getting close too,” Jesse grunted. “Emily? Mind moving back?”

Whining with disappointment, Emily let go of his nut. She had barely moved back when Jesse slammed Lena down onto his cock, and roared. Emily gasped as she saw his urethra expand as he pumped cum into her wife. Lena’s stomach, already massive from his cock, expanded more as she was filled with Jesse’s potent seed.

After nearly a minute, Jesse stopped. Gasping for breath, he pulled Lena up, up, and up. Eventually, his cock popped free, and a wave of cum hit Emily on the face. A second later, his weight, meaty cock fell down, slapping her right between the eyes. Stunned for a second, Emily could only gasp and grind her tights together.

Jesse rolled over, setting Lena down on the bed. Emily went to suck and slurp at the cum leaking from her wife.

“You’re so amazing,” she gasped as she swallowed.

“Love you,” Lena stammered.

“I love you too, babe,” Emily cried. “God, I can’t wait to see you pregnant. I can’t wait to have kids with you!”

“Now there’s a lovely sight,” Jesse said as he got off the bed.

“The best,” Ana gushed, kissing him wildly.

“Thank you,” Lena mewled, rubbing her belly. “Our kids are gonna be amazing! God, I wish there was something I could do to thank you.”

“I think you just thanked me there,” he laughed.

“No, we were using you,” Emily said. “We wanted to get knocked up, and this was a surprise, but it still feels like we were just using you for your dick.”

“I just want to find a way to thank you properly,” Lena said. “Anyway I can.”

A smile grew on Jesse’s lips.

“Well, there’s _one_ thing I can think of…”

* * *

Lena gasped as she felt Emily’s tongue dance along her ass.

“Fuck!” She moaned.

She could feel Emily chuckle. Of course her wife knew how to press all of her buttons, _especially_ this button.

Her legs were still jelly, which is why she was lying across the table, her ass in the air. But that just gave Emily a good position to eat her ass. And eat it she did! Emily’s hands squeezed and fondled her ass, her tongue was hot and wet as it pushed against her rosebud, teasing it, and occasionally pressing against it.

Lena cried as Emily slowly, gently, breathed against her.

“F-fuck!!”

But as nice as it felt to get rimmed by her wife, her eyes were glued to Jesse.

“I…I bet you’ve been waiting for this,” she stammered, trying to sound brave.

“Who _hasn’t_ been fantasizing about fucking the amazing Tracer’s ass?” He asked.

“Can you blame him for living the dream?” Ana asked, slowly rubbing lube over his cock as she knelt before him.

“C-can we…?”

Lena did her best to crane her neck. Angela and Fareeha were still sitting in their chairs, looking very hot and bothered.

“You’re still in trouble,” Ana growled.

“Maybe they’ve learned their lesson,” Jesse said. “Besides, they’re not gonna get to fuck or suck this thing for a while, so it’ll just be teasing them in another way.”

Lena felt Emily nod, but she never stopped working her tongue along her ass.

“Alright,” Ana sighed. “You can take over.”

The two women rushed over, grabbing the bottle of lube from Ana’s hands. They took her spot, kneeling before Jesse and his impossible cock.

“God, this thing is amazing,” Angela gushed, squeezing a healthy dollop of lube over his cockhead.

“So big, so strong,” Fareeha moaned, rubbing him down. “Fuck, I can’t believe we all took it.”

“And those balls,” Angela cooed, fondling his sack. “It doesn’t seem real how much he can cum. Our babies, they’ll be unstoppable.”

Lena felt Emily step up the pace, rocking against her, rimming her ass. As nervous as she felt, Emily kept her lose and on edge.

“This is a blessing,” Angela moaned with lust. “What a divine cock he has…”

“And that we’ve been able to take it,” Fareeha gushed.

“That we’ve all gotten it,” Ana giggled, kissing Jesse.

“Don’t worry, plenty of me to go around,” Jesse grinned, kissing Ana back while he grabbed her ass. “And don’t forget that we can still fuck until you two get as big as Angela and Fareeha here.”

“Can we still suck you off?” Fareeha begged.

“Once you’re out of the doghouse, of course.”

Jesse’s cock dripped with lube. It jutted out, making Lena catch her breath. She loved anal, but that thing…

With one last breath, Emily pulled back.

“She’s all yours,” she giggled.

Gently pushing aside Angela and Fareeha, Jesse walked up behind her.

“Thanks for letting me have this,” he said, gently pawing at her ass.

“J-just me thanking you for knocking me up,” she stammered.

Jesse ran his cock along her ass. She could feel every bump, every vein as he squeezed her cheeks around it. But even her round rump couldn’t contain all of his massive manhood. Lena shivered as she felt the warm lube dripping down her crack, mixing with Emily’s saliva.

Finally, she felt Jesse press against her rosebud.

“Just relax, babe,” Emily said, grabbing her hand. “You’ve got this.”

“Fuck her, Jesse,” Angela called out.

“Own her ass,” Fareeha yelled.

“She asked for it,” Ana said, “so give it to her.”

But Jesse, ever the gentleman, didn’t give it to her rough; yet. Lena’s breath caught as he pressed against her back door, almost as if he was knocking at it, asking to be let in. Biting her lip, Lena made herself relax. She felt the wide cockhead slowly ease its way in, working her wider and wider and wider…!

“You’re so amazing,” Emily cooed, leaning in for a kiss.

Blinking back tears, Lena could feel the widest part of his cockhead slowly pass through her. Soon the only thing she could feel was her ass being torn apart by his cock.

“God, this is awesome,” Jesse moaned.

Lena yelped as he finally got all of his cock inside her. It didn’t seem possible, but several inches just slid right in! She cried out as she felt it slide through her guts, twisting her about, tearing her, forcing her wider than any toy had ever did!

“Fuuuuuuck!”

She shook and clamped down on his dick as she came, everything tightening despite her efforts to stay loose. But Jesse wasn’t to be denied.

“You must really like this, huh?” He chuckled.

“Oh fuck bloody hell so goddamn big Jesus H. Christ on a stick fuckfuckfuuuuck!!”

The only thing in the world was Jesse’s cock owning her ass. She was pushed apart, nearly breaking, but all Lena could do was babble and cry and writhe as she felt him push himself deep into her, ribbing her asshole with every vein that could indent steel, every inch that twisted her guts apart, she could feel the heat of his cock burning her with but a touch, and she just kept fucking cumming God how could Jesse do this to her? Why didn’t she do this sooner??

Something equally hot and heavy hit her ass.

“Oh, my, God babe, you just took that whole thing,” Emily gushed.

“She’s got the best ass I’ve ever had,” Jesse gushed.

Lena’s eyes bulged out of her head as he pulled himself out. She felt so damn empty when he left her, but Jesse stopped when his cockhead was the only thing left inside her. The wide cockhead teased her abused ass, almost drawing another orgasm from her.

When Jesse slammed his entire length into her, Lena did cum again. Angela was right; Jesse’s cock was divine, a blessing, nothing she’d ever experienced had prepared her for this moment, this cock, for Jesse to fuck her ass!

Holding onto Emily’s hand, Lena moaned and cried as Jesse rammed his cock home, only to pull it out. Thanks to the lube, she wasn’t able to hold him in, and in but a second, Jesse was slamming into her again, driving the air from her lungs.

Lena didn’t know how long he fucked her. It felt like eternity. There was only Jesse and his cock, tearing her ass apart. She never wanted it to end.

“C-cumming,” she babbled yet again. “Fill me up, please…”

She cried out as she felt her ass be pressed apart as Jesse pulled his dick out.

“W-why?” She mewled. “I wanted your cum in me…”

“Oh, I wanted to,” Jesse hissed, jerking himself off. “But I just realized I got myself a whole stable of breeding women here. You all might be carrying my kids, but I need to mark my territory. On your knees, everyone.”

Lena couldn’t move, but Emily grabbed her, gently easing her off the table, holding her upright. Coming to her senses, she could already see Ana, Angela, and Fareeha on their knees, lined up in front of Jesse. Each woman had their tits pushed out, eager for their meal.

Jesse hissed, running a hand up and down his arm-like length. His other hand was squeezing his apple-sized balls.

Roaring again, his dick sprayed cum. Lena couldn’t believe it; a large rope of cum shot out and landed across her face. She’d experimented with guys back in college, but none of them came as much as Jesse.

The rope of cum nearly burned her, and two more were sprayed over her, one strand flying in her gaping mouth, the other across her breasts. Each shot of cum was bigger than any mortal man could ever cum at one time, and Jesse didn’t seem to be stopping.

He moved to Emily, where he shot four wads of cum across her, landing on her cheeks, mouth, and two long ropes fell across her breasts. Jesse aimed with one hand, while he kept jerking himself off with the other. He came over Fareeha, painting her face and tits. When he got to Angela, he let three long strands of cum paint her tits, while only one was sprayed across her mouth.

Ana he seemed to take the most time with. He jerked off faster, and soon Ana’s face and tits were covered with his semen. Gasping for breath, Jesse finally seemed to run out of steam and cum. Ana leaned forward, sucking his cock. He gasped at that, but she deftly sucked and slurped at his cockhead, eventually leaning back. She opened her mouth, showing a mouthful of remnant cum before swallowing it.

“No fair,” Lena whined.

“Hey, Ana can’t get knocked up, so she gets the special treatment,” Jesse grinned. “Now let this show that you’re all mine. You might be married to each other, but I’m the one knocking you up. Got it?”

“Oh, we do,” Lena moaned, gently pulling Emily in to lick the cum off her lips. Fareeha was already sucking and slurping at Angela’s cum covered tits, she had to keep up.

“Then we better do this again,” Jesse grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya Vaswani has been sent to scout out Overwatch for the Vishkar Corporation.  
> She expects a quick trip to plant a few bugs, but finds out that Jesse McCree is more than what she expected.
> 
> Brigitte Lindholm has been crushing on Jesse McCree since she was a girl. But being born with both sets of genitalia, she isn't sure how to express her feelings, or if she'll be shot down.  
> Fortunately, her life takes a surprising but pleasant turn with the arrival of Satya.

The plane’s engines roared as it came in to land. Satya inhaled sharply as the plane dipped closer to the ground. As effective and efficient as VTOL planes had become, a part of her simply didn’t like them.

Overwatch had been active for nearly a year. Considering how they were dissolved by the Petras Act, it seemed strange that the UN didn’t arrest them. Not a single public facing ‘hero,’ not a behind the scenes mechanic, not even an invisible tech worker resetting passwords and accessing locked out accounts had been apprehended.

The world called Overwatch an illegal operation, yet they never took a step against them.

Satya sighed as the plane bumped as it landed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. At long last, she had arrived.

The Vishkar Corporation had spent a year contemplating what Overwatch’s return meant on the global stage. One year of waiting for the UN to shut Overwatch down. One year of wondering just what the hell they were going to do about Overwatch.

Satya undid her belt buckle, and stood up. The Vishkar Corporation had spent a year considering their options, and planning their movements. This is what they had decided to do: send her to Overwatch, at least for a little while.

Overwatch had taken the defense of the world seriously. That meant whenever any ill-tempered or anarchistic factions took to the field, Overwatch would respond, restoring peace and balance.

Satya enjoyed peace well enough, but the Vishkar Corporation needed to know if Overwatch would run afoul their own operations. After all, Overwatch’s internal oversight was so bad, they grew a terrorist cell within their own ranks. The Blackwatch assault in Vienna still resonated on the global stage.

Overwatch and their possibly lax ways could prove to be a risk to their operations. That meant Overwatch could be a threat to their peace. That meant that Vishkar couldn’t tolerate Overwatch.

Satya sighed. Vishkar did good work. They tried to make the world a better place. Everything went according to plan. It had to.

But they burned down a favela to get their way.

Satya shook her head. They did good work. They brought order to the world. She had to believe that. She had to believe her orders.

Sighing, she re-read the orders on her tablet. The chances of the UN breaking in to shut it down grew slimmer by the day; that meant a rogue element could be growing in Overwatch. That meant that Blackwatch might return.

They had to be monitored and tracked. After all, if Vishkar finances were threatened, actions _had_ to be taken. It was bad enough that Lúcio Correia dos Santos had taken refuge in Overwatch with stolen Vishkar tech; no other undesirables could join them.

Which is what led to Satya being sent to Overwatch. Her orders were simple: plant three bugs around Overwatch so they could be monitored, then return. She had to ensure that they didn’t threaten Vishkar, or the order to the world.

At least, that’s what Satya told herself.

They burned down a favela to get their way. The girl’s face had been badly burned; it was no longer perfectly symmetrical.

She shook her head. She had to stay focused. She had three bugs to plant in Overwatch, then she could leave. Order had to be maintained. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little case that held the bugs.

Built to look like a charging case for wireless ear buds, it had a tiny latch so she could quickly and seamlessly open it, touch her finger onto a bug, and stick it on any available surface.

Satya slid the dock into her pocket, grabbed her bag, and made her way to the door. It opened, and Vishkar built hardlight steps formed underfoot, letting her walk to the tarmac.

“Wow, that’s right fancy.”

Satya looked at the woman who met her.

“Mrs. Lena Oxton,” she smiled, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” the perky Lena smiled. She extended her hand, making Satya pause.

Her orders were clear: be accepted into Overwatch. Earn their trust. Bug their offices. Learn what you could about possible threats to Vishkar, then return. That would help bring balance and order to the world. Vishkar order and balance.

Biting her tongue, Satya extended her own hand. Lena shook it heartedly.

“Welcome to Overwatch,” Lena smiled.

Satya studied Lena’s face. She had always been bad at reading people, which led her to taking dozens of classes on examining people. She could read their faces, their expressions, their emotions, and while she passed the classes with flying colors, she still had a frustrating difficult time understanding _what_ she saw.

What did that American tech call it? Oh, right: brain weasels. A sneaky, mischievous glitch interfering with the synapses that made up her brain. A weasel chewing on the wires. Satya chuckled at that, but felt herself relax. Maybe she was just overthinking again.

“Thank you for having me,” she said.

“Sure glad that Vishkar decided to do something,” Lena Oxton, Tracer, grinned. Her cheeks seemed a bit more plump. “We could use some help. Plenty of us are dropping out.”

“’Dropping out?’ What do you mean?” Satya asked.

“Well, that’s personal,” she grinned.

Satya noticed Lena’s chubby cheeks, the fuller waist, the swelling breasts. She had to memorize every crease of every hero of Overwatch, just to give her an edge. Screw her overthinking ways, she had to know what Lena had laughed at.

“Forgive me, but you seem…bigger,” Satya said. “Overwatch isn’t getting fat, is it?”

“Oh hell no,” Lena said. “I’m actually pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” Satya blinked.

“Yup. Angela says with twins,” Lena smiled, bursting with pride.

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“We want to keep it on the down low. Lots of eyes on Overwatch.”

“Then congratulations?”

“Thanks,” Lena beamed. “Come on, let’s get you settled in.”

Satya grabbed her bag and followed Lena towards a building. Lena Oxton, Tracer, the very face of Overwatch, pregnant? No one heard of that. It seemed she had already gained a valuable piece of information.

“Forgive me, but how long have you been pregnant?” Satya asked as Lena led her off the tarmac. “This is news for everyone. I hope I’m not too nosey.”

“Oh, I totally get it,” Lena said. “I’m ‘bout a month on. I’d like it to stay _somewhat_ private, don’t like have the world obsessing over my health, or begging for interviews.”

“I can understand that,” Satya smiled.

“Lena!” A woman called out. Satya turned, and saw a redhead bound towards Lena. A tall, dark, and handsome man accompanied her. “There you are!”

“Where did you think I went, luv?” Lena smiled.

The man…lord he’s so handsome! Dark hair, a wonderful beard, chiseled jawline, strong, wide shoulders and an easy smile. Satya had to shake her head to get herself to focus. That was Jesse McCree, an American outlaw. She knew he worked with Overwatch in the past, but seeing him in the flesh was nothing like looking at his pictures. It made her heart flutter.

He was perfection. Completely and utterly flawless. His face, perfectly symmetrical. His hair, perfectly kept. There were plenty of men who grew greasy or thin or patchy beards, but McCree wasn’t one of them. If anything, his hair seemed wonderfully soft. Suddenly the cowboy hat he wore didn’t seem so garish. She remembered scoffing at his picture, but seeing him in person, she suddenly realized how much his hat accentuated his visage. Not even his cybernetic left arm seemed off-putting to her. It wasn’t asymmetrical, it meant she was just like him. Satya unconsciously flexed her own cybernetic hand.

The red-headed woman ran up to Lena, kissing her. That snapped Satya back to reality, drawing her focus from the gorgeous Jesse McCree.

“Satya, this is my wife, Emily,” Lena said.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Emily beamed. Red hair, freckles, balanced facial features, she was beautiful. Satya especially appreciated the symmetrical features.

“Is she helping you along?” She asked.

“Oh, you mean with the kids?” Lena said. “She is.”

“I’m actually pregnant, too,” Emily smiled.

Two pregnant women in Overwatch? It seemed too early to call it a trend, but Satya’s interests were piqued.

“Congratulations,” she said.

Lena and Emily squeezed each other, their faces painted with joy.

“Yeah, they sure are a happy couple,” Jesse McCree smiled.

Satya felt her legs quake. Jesse’s voice was deep, resonate, with an easy drawl to it, like he had all the time in the world. There were two things that a person had to have to draw Satya’s romantic interests: symmetrical features, and an amazing voice.

Jesse had both in spades.

Satya took a breath to retain her level of cold professionalism. Now was _not_ the time to be a thirsty bitch.

But McCree’s handsome, symmetrical visage…his amazing voice…

“I-it is a pleasure to meet you,” she was somehow able to stammer out.

“Thank you for visiting,” McCree said, tilting his hat to her. “Mind if I take your bags?”

“Oh! Oh, thank you, but I’m fine,” Satya stammered. Handsome, symmetrical features, a dark, wonderful, amazing voice, _and_ he was courteous?! Why did if feel so hot all of a sudden? “I don’t have much to carry with me.”

She had to plant the three bugs and get out before Jesse made her do something _very_ unprofessional.

“If you get tired, let me know,” he smiled. “Come on, let’s get you introduced.”

Satya lagged a step behind the trio, just to get control of herself. She wasn’t at Overwatch to join, she just needed to plant the bugs, make up an excuse for not being able to offer her support, and leave.

They walked into a nearby building. Overwatch agents walked around, moving crates and trolleys, while some worked at cleaning the long abandoned building.

“Hard at work, I see,” Satya said.

“Yeah, we’ve been at this for nearly a year now, but we still have plenty of work to do ‘round here,” Lena said. “Never a dull moment.”

“Hello there.”

Satya turned towards the new voice, and stopped.

Dr. Angela Zeigler, call-sign Mercy, walked up to them. She had her blonde hair done up in a simple yet fancy ponytail. She wore a white lab coat and carried a clipboard. But what really made Satya stop was her large belly.

“Hey doc,” Jesse smiled. “How you doing?”

“Tired,” Dr. Zeigler huffed. “Oh, is this the new applicant?”

“I…yes, I am,” Satya said. “Satya Vaswani, with the Vishkar Corporation.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Dr. Zeigler smiled, offering her hand.

“Thank you,” Satya said, shaking her hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were pregnant.”

“Yes, Fareeha and I decided it was time, and well, here I am,” she smiled.

“I’m sorry, but you’re a word-famous doctor. I’m surprised the public doesn’t know about this.”

“Respectfully, my private life is just that: private, and my life. I hope you can understand that I don’t want a bunch of paparazzi chasing me down.”

“A fair point.” Satya would hate to be swarmed by photographers non-stop. She was bad enough with people already. “I won’t leak the news.”

“Thank you,” Dr. Zeigler said. “Are you showing her around, Jesse?”

“I was gonna offer to give her the tour,” Jesse said. Satya did her best to not melt at the sound of his delicious voice. “It’s a big base, though. Would you like a little time to relax, Satya? I heard it was a long flight.”

“Y-yes, thank you, some time to unwind would be nice,” she stammered.

“Want me to show you to your room?” Jesse asked.

“Angela! There you are!”

A tall, dark woman walked up to Angela. Her large belly marked her as heavily pregnant. Satya blinked, trying to place a name. Then she saw the wajit tattoo under her eye.

“Pardon me, but are you Fareeha Amari?” She asked.

“I am,” Fareeha smiled. “You must be Satya. I heard you were coming today.”

Satya stared as Fareeha kissed Dr. Zeigler. They had to be at similar stages of their pregnancies. First Lena, then her wife Emily, now Dr. Zeigler and her wife Fareeha? Four pregnant woman in Overwatch? Now she could call it a trend. Now she _had_ to know what was going on.

“Thank you for the warm welcome,” she stammered, watching the two women take each other’s hand. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t…well, it just seems…”

“Strange for so many pregnant women to be here?” Fareeha laughed. “Yeah, it sure feels that way. But it was time, and we decided to face everything together.”

“That’s very romantic.”

“She’s a bleeding heart,” Dr. Zeigler said, mock whispering. “Don’t let her fool you.”

“Hey now…” Fareeha pouted.

Lena and Emily laughed as Fareeha pretended to be offended.

“Want me to show you to your room?” Jesse asked, a smile on his face.

“Uh, I…no, thank you, I can find it just fine,” Satya stammered, her knees gently shaking. “I like some time to unwind, by myself.”

“Sure thing,” he smiled. “You’ll be down in H-wing, that way. Mind if I see your phone? I’ll give you my number; when you’re feeling rested, give me a shout and I’ll show you around.”

“T-thank you,” Satya stammered, handing over her phone.

As Jesse entered his number, Satya slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out the docking station. Her finger popped open the hidden compartment, and pressed against the first bug.

“Here you go,” Jesse smiled, handing her phone back.

“Thank you,” she said. “If you’ll excuse me…”

“Not at all,” Dr. Zeigler said. “I have a few examinations to get to.”

“Angela, luv, I thought you were taking it easy,” Lena said. “We’re not like the Yanks, making our pregnant women work.”

“I’d take offense to that, but it _is_ a heaping helping of grade-A bullshit,” Jesse nodded. “You should be off your feet, not working them to the nubs.”

Strong, handsome, a delicious voice, courteous, _and_ he believed in women’s rights?! How could she deal with this??

“Thank you, but I want to work,” Dr. Zeigler said.

“She’s a busy-body by nature,” Fareeha said. “We’ll see you around, Satya.”

Satya nodded, and brushed past Dr. Zeigler. She quickly, stealthily, stuck the tiny bug on the backside of the clipboard.

She walked down a hallway, quickly making her way to the residential section. She found her room easily enough; someone was kind enough to put her name on the door. She opened it; a simple, unadorned single room greeted her. A small living room with a desk and sofa was in front of her, a small hallway and kitchen combo branched off to her left, and she saw two open doors at the end of the hall, one going to a bathroom, the other to a bedroom.

She put her bag down in the tiny living room. She pulled out her phone and opened the bug control app, and pulled out a pair of headphones.

 _“…soon,”_ Dr. Zeigler said. _“Try not to give her a hard time.”_

 _“I don’t know ‘bout that.”_ Satya melted as she heard Jesse’s strong, smooth voice. Even over the simple microphone, it tasted delicious. She could see the smirk on his voice. _“Seeing you two knocked up is_ really _getting me going.”_

 _“Come on, it was Ana’s turn last week,”_ Lena pouted. _“Can’t you visit_ us _for a change?”_

 _“Yeah, daddy, why not us?”_ Emily said.

Satya came to a dead stop. Jesse, the father? What was going on here?

 _“Alright, guess I better make sure my_ other _pair of girls are doing good,”_ Jesse laughed. _“Maybe Ana can join in…”_

Satya clicked off the app. It couldn’t…Jesse…no, it wasn’t possible. It sounded like Jesse had knocked up all four women, and was fucking a fifth! That couldn’t be true, that couldn’t be the case.

Heart pounding, legs shaking, she knew she had to see for herself. Forget unwinding, she had to follow Jesse and see if _any_ of this was true. Why did Overwatch keep their base so hot…?

* * *

Brigitte’s heart beat heavily in her chest. Another day at Overwatch, another day she promised herself to come clean.

Another day of doubting and disappointing herself and tormenting herself in her own personal hell.

No, she can’t think that way. She shook her head, trying to clear the dark through that clouded her mind. She would do it today, today would be the day she waited for!

Dimly, she wondered how many times she told herself that.

Her stomach rumbled, drawing her to the present moment. She made her way to the cafeteria, mentally playing out a fantastical scenario when she met her crush.

_“Jesse,” she gasped, “I’ve…I’ve had a crush on you since I was a girl.”_

_“Ever since then?” He said in his amazing, deep, hunky voice. “My, you’ve waited for a long time._

_“I-I know you’re a bit older than me, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore!” She said, her hair billowing back from an unseen breeze. She gazed at the ground, clutching her school dress. “And I…I don’t know…if you like a girl like me, someone who falls between the genders…of what I have between my legs…”_

_“Brigitte.”_

_Jesse gently took her chin and tilted her head up._

_“You’re a beautiful woman. Why wouldn’t I love you?”_

_“B-but…I don’t just have a woman’s parts, I have a man’s part, too. A-and it’s so big…”_

_“Nobody’s perfect,” Jesse grinned. Cherry blossoms billowed in the wind as he pulled her in for a kiss._

Brigitte nearly ran into a door; she tried to push open a pull door. Cursing, she tried to keep herself in the here and now.

 _God,_ she thought, _why couldn’t my life be like an anime…?_

She made it to the cafeteria without any further door issues, and just as she got a simple burger and fries, she saw the object of her desire.

“Oh, Jesse!”

Jesse looked up from the condiment station; it looked like he was getting ketchup for his own burger and fries.

“Hey there, Brigitte,” he smiled, his hunky, amazing drawl sending shivers up and down her spine. He had forgone his serape, instead wearing jeans and a button-down shirt. But he still had his cowboy hat. “How’s it going? You getting used to being in Overwatch?”

“’Getting used to?’” she stammered, walking up. “I’ve been here for nearly a year.”

“Plenty of time for you to start to know how things work,” he said. “Took me ‘bout a year and a half to change over from my Deadlock ways.”

“Do you miss it?”

“What, Deadlock or the old days?”

“Uh, both, I guess?”

 _Come on, Brigitte,_ she mentally cursed herself, _do something!_

“I mean, you…uh, want to eat together?”

“Actually, I was gonna take my lunch outside, sit near the bluffs,” he said. “Can’t be cooped up all day long, not with weather this good. Want to join—?”

“Yes!” She cut him off. “Uh, I mean, if I’m not too much hassle.”

“You’re never a hassle,” Jesse smiled. “Come on.”

That made her stomach flip about. She followed Jesse as he took his tray of food outside, her heart pounding wildly.

 _Eating with Jesse, on the bluffs of Gibraltar?_ She thought. _Are you there_ _God? It’s me, Brigitte. I don’t know if you’re there, but please let something_ amazing _happen!!_

Jesse led her to the top of a building, overlooking the strait. The sun shined down, the wind gently ruffled her long, brown hair, it was so lovely, Brigitte couldn’t help but relax. Jesse pulled out two folding chairs.

“You come here often?” She asked, sitting down.

“Often enough to keep a little stash of chairs for when someone wants to join me,” he smiled. “You gotta admit, it’s really a wonderful spot.”

“It really is,” she agreed, taking a bite of her burger. “You glad you came back?”

“It took me a minute to answer the recall, but yeah, I am glad,” he sighed, leaning back. “You glad you came back with Rein?”

“Someone has to keep his armor in order,” she laughed. “But I am glad I came. So much of my life is centered around Overwatch, it just feels right to join up.”

“Yeah, it’s great for Torb and Ingrid to be back, too. Getting to work with your folks must be nice,” he smiled.

“It is. But papa’s so hard on himself. I’m just glad mom came back, too. She keeps him in line, keeps him in good spirits.”

“They’re quick a couple, aren’t they?” He chuckled. “I need to talk to her, see if we can get back to our old habits.”

“Yeah, you were pretty close to my mom and dad, I remember that.”

“That’s one thing to call it,” he chuckled.

“Sorry?”

“Just miss the old faces. But it _is_ nice so many of our friends came back.”

“And are starting families,” Brigitte said. “First Angela and Fareeha, now Emily and Lena? There must be something in the water.”

“And Ana, in a way,” Jesse grinned. “Can’t forget her.”

“She seems to have taken a shining to you.”

“Please, no more talk of Ana!” A voice rang out.

Brigitte jumped as Lena and Emily walked up.

“Oh! Hi.”

“Hey Brigitte,” Emily waved.

“Jesse, you can’t let Ana hog you all the time,” Lena said, making a bee-line to Jesse, putting her hands on his thighs.

“Lena, we’re in public,” he sighed, putting aside his food.

“No one’s watching,” Lena grinned.

Brigitte blinked. Lena sounded so damn thirsty. She had her succulent ass sticking out and everything, wiggling it about, nearly shoving it in her face. Brigitte could feel her cock stirring.

“And we’re hungry ourselves,” Emily cooed, squeezing up next to her wife. “We could use some ‘protein.’”

“You _do_ know that Brigitte is here, right?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, I do. Hi, Brigitte!” Lena said, turning around to wave.

“H-hi…”

“Listen, Emily and I are hungry, and we’re, well, _really_ turned on,” Lena breathed. “You mind if we get a nice, big, strong, helping of Jesse McCree…?”

“W-what?” Brigitte sputtered.

“You’ll get your turn, just as we said,” Jesse said.

“But we’re hungry _now_ ,” Emily pouted, stomping her foot. “And we’re eating for two, thanks to you.”

Eating for two? Because of Jesse?! Brigitte gaped at him.

“You’re just like Angela and Fareeha in their first month,” he groaned.

Brigitte felt the blood drain from her face. Jesse knocked up Angela and Fareeha too?!

“Come on, we need something in our bellies,” Lena cooed. “Something warm and creamy…we even brought cups.”

She and Emily held up large Styrofoam cups. Brigitte could only stare as Emily and Lena ran their hands along Jesse’s broad chest.

“Can’t you help us out…?” Emily breathed.

“Hey, Brigitte,” Jesse said, “I’m sorry, but these two are really getting to be a handful. Would you mind if I help them out?”

“H-h-help?” She stammered. “How…?”

“We just need a quick blowjob,” Lena cooed, running her hands along Jesse’s thigh.

Brigitte thought she’d burst into flames. Her cock, meanwhile, exploded to its full length, pinned against her thigh by her boxers and pants.

“Seriously, you’re both so greedy,” Jesse chuckled.

“Come on, think of your kids! You want them to grow up to be big and strong, right?” Emily said. “Well, we need plenty of protein to help them grow! And we know you’re good for it.”

“Alright,” he grinned.

“Brigitte, you don’t mind, do you?” Lena asked.

What the crap was happening? Brigitte couldn’t move, she was struck dumb.

“I…”

“Great!” Lena gushed, kneeling down as she pulled at Jesse’s jeans. “Thanks!”

Brigitte never got to date. Being between the genders, having both male and female parts, meant that people like here were often fetishized. Every girl she liked either didn’t like being with a woman who had a penis, or _only_ wanted to get with her _because_ she had a penis. Every boy she had a crush on were either unwilling to be with a woman who had a penis, or were too jealous because her dick was so much bigger than what a mortal man could aspire to.

Jesse wasn’t a mortal man. Lena cooed as she pulled at his cock. Brigitte could only gasp as inch after fleshy inch was slowly, tantalizingly, pulled from his jeans. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing; Lena’s tiny hands were pulling out the largest dick she had ever seen, and thanks to her sex drive, she watched a _lot_ of porn.

Finally, Jesse’s cock burst free. His dick had to be as big as hers, and Jesse was still soft! Emily and Lena cooed as they fondled his large, girthy dick, still so spongy and soft. Emily reached into his boxers, and pulled out one of his testicles. Brigitte felt her breath leave her; Jesse’s nut had to be the size of her balled fist! And Emily still hadn’t freed the other one!

Lena began licking his overbuilt manhood, and Emily kissed his balls. Jesse sighed, running hands through the two women’s hair. Brigitte couldn’t believe it, but Jesse’s cock inflated as the two women worshipped his cock.

As Lena slurped away, covering his cock with spit, it grew larger and larger. Veins swelled as his cock expanded, his cockhead swelled as it was exposed to the sun and wind, and it quickly eclipsed Brigitte’s own sizable cock.

As Emily kissed and fondled his sack, even his balls seemed to swell, growing larger and larger with seed. Brigitte thought her balls were big, but she couldn’t compare to what Jesse had.

“Look at this thing,” Lena moaned. “God, can’t believe we get to suck and fuck this thing…I can’t wait ‘till I get pumped with cum again…”

“And he makes sooo much cum~~” Emily slurred. “Look at these things! So big~~”

Brigitte felt her cock twitch against her leg as she watched the two women suck and slobber over Jesse’s fat knob. She wanted to jerk off, but couldn’t. She stared, utterly dumbstruck by what she saw. Jesse was tall, strong, handsome, kind, thoughtful, and had such a large dick, horses would hide their faces in shame.

Lena opened her mouth wide, and did her best to take his cockhead in her mouth. She almost couldn’t do it. But once she had it in her mouth, she got to sucking it down. It looked like a snake was trying to swallow an alligator; her cheeks puffed out, her throat swelled as she forced it down, but her eyes stayed just as wide, just as hungry, begging for more.

Emily went from slobbering over his balls to licking up the many, many inches that couldn’t fit in her wife’s mouth. Jesse breathed deeply and evenly as the two messily sucked at him.

Brigitte’s cock burst with need, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the sight. Jesse gently growled as the two worked him over, sucking, slurping, licking, and fondling his oversized balls.

“Getting close,” he hissed. “Here it cums!”

Lena pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop. Together, she and Emily jerked him off with one hand each; it _still_ wasn’t enough to fully engulf his cock. In their free hands, they held their cups at the ready.

Jesse hissed, then pushed his cock down, aiming at Lena’s cup. Groaning, his cock twitching, and he finally came. Brigitte couldn’t believe it; it looked like a faucet had been turned on. Cum burst from his cockhead, splattering into the cup. One rope of cum, two ropes, three, soon the cup overflowed with cum! Emily pushed hers forward, taking Lena’s place, and Jesse kept cumming, pumping out wad after wad, filling the second cup. Soon, that was overflowing as well.

Emily and Lena leaned in, mashing their faces together, getting blasted with a few remaining dregs of cum as Jesse beat himself off, splattering cum all over their faces.

“Damn, you two sure know your stuff,” he gasped, wringing the last bits of cum from his dick.

“We’re taking a shining to it,” Emily giggled as Lena licked the cum off her face.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun,” Lena said when she finished. Emily then got to cleaning her face off, licking up all the strands of cum.

Brigitte could really cum, yet she couldn’t cum _that_ much. The most she could fill was one and a half Styrofoam cups, not two and more.

“Happy with your meal?” Jesse asked, a grin on his lips.

The two women raised their full cups, and took a pull. Moaning with pleasure, they sucked the warm cum down.

“Delicious,” Lena gasped, licking her lips after downing half of her cup in one go.

“You better have some more saved up for us tonight,” Emily cooed.

“You know I always deliver,” Jesse laughed.

Brigitte couldn’t believe what she just saw. The man she loved unconditionally was bigger than her and came like a fire hose!

 _Forget anime,_ Brigitte thought, _my life needs to be more like a hentai!_

* * *

Satya stared, rooted in place. She had followed Dr. Zeigler for a few minutes, only to be disappointed when the doctor went back to the medical wing. So she slunk around, finding and following Lena and Emily, who through the base until they found Jesse sitting atop a roof, eating lunch with a big, buff, brown-haired woman. Satya snuck onto a nearby roof to watch, but couldn’t believe her eyes.

She could only stare as the two women knelt down and sucked Jesse McCree off. At first, she thought it had to be a joke. It _had_ to be some kind of prank, no one could have a cock that size! Then Jesse came. Then he filled two large cups with cum. Then he came more than what the two cups could hold. Then she realized it couldn’t be a prank.

Jesse McCree had the most incredible cock to ever exist. He was perfection, a paragon of masculinity. He was the pinnacle of what a human man could be, the acme of everything she wanted in a man: handsome, charming, a beautiful voice, and an unparalleled cock.

Every shred of professionalism vanished after watching that. Satya _had_ to have him.

She ran to her room; she had to be perfect for him. Yet she couldn’t take a shower, not when her heart slammed in her chest, pushing lust and need through every fiber of her being. She couldn’t take a shower when it felt like a burning inferno had engulfed her, not when her panties were completely and utterly drenched. She couldn’t take a shower when she needed Jesse _right this very instant!_

Brushing her hair and then her teeth proved to be the only thing Satya could do. She had brought a small bottle of fragrance, and gave herself a few quick spritzes. She checked her cybernetic arm, making sure it shined like new. Then she pulled out her phone and dialed Jesse’s number.

“Hello,” she breathed. “Yes, I’m settling in quite well. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you…you’re with Brigitte? Bring her too, I just need maybe a half hour of your time, maybe more…just a nice, long, _hard_ conversation…bring her too! It doesn’t matter!”

Satya hung up before she realized exactly what she just said. In her mad haze of lust, she told Jesse to bring the other woman with him.

That snapped her out of her haze. She wanted Jesse alone, not with another person. Lord, just what was she thinking of doing? She must’ve sounded desperate and horny, in search of a simple fuck.

But she needed Jesse. She wanted him, needed to take that exemplar of masculinity deep inside her, she needed to hear his wonderful, deep voice whisper filthy, rude things into her ear, she needed to be speared and filled with perfection, she needed to—

Satya realized she had sat down in the desk’s chair and had started rubbing her slick, hot cunt. What kind of magic did Jesse hold over her? She didn’t even get out of her pants, she just went to rubbing herself through the fabric.

Oh no. Looking down, she saw that she had gotten so wet, her arousal leaked through her pants, staining them. Flushed with embarrassment, she stood up to quickly change.

A knock at the door made her yelp.

“Satya?” Jesse said, “mind if we come in?”

“Uh, y-yes, just…come in!”

She dove back onto her chair, sitting behind the desk as Jesse opened the door. Her heart slammed against her ribs; as long as she didn’t get up from her desk, no one would know she had practically leaked right through her pants.

Her breath quietly left her as Jesse walked in. He took off his hat, letting his perfect hair fall down, framing his face. His shoulders, so broad and strong…his smile, so easy, charming, and perfect!

“Hey there,” he smiled.

Satya nearly melted on the spot, all from his perfect voice.

Jesse McCree: utterly perfect. Flawless. The pinnacle of masculinity.

Satya stared at Jesse so much, she nearly missed the woman walking in as well. Blinking, she saw that it was the woman from the rooftop. She had to be about as tall as Jesse himself. The woman had long, brown hair, a charming face, and wide shoulders as well. The woman was strong, but Satya couldn’t pay much attention to her.

“Nice to know you’re settling in nicely,” Jesse said. “This is Brigitte. She’s working with Overwatch as well.”

“O-oh yes, I’ve heard of her,” Satya breathed. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Sure thing,” he said, looping his thumbs through his belt. “What’s on your mind?”

Satya took a moment to try and catch her breath. Just when she thought she had it, one look from Jesse stole it all away.

“U-uh, well, this…is a difficult position I’m put in,” she stammered.

_Think, Satya, think, you need Jesse, you need him now, you just need to reach out and get him!_

“Let me guess: Vishkar isn’t too keen on Overwatch,” he said.

“What?” That made her blink. “Uh, yes, that’s a…simplification, but yes.”

“Figured as much,” Jesse said. “We all kinda guessed that Vishkar would be up to something. Well, not like ‘plotting something nefarious’ like how Lúcio always claims you are, but certainly more of a ‘looking out for themselves’ thing as opposed to the world at large.”

“How did you know?”

“You do know that Overwatch is used to policing the world, right?” Jesse said. “We’ve got plenty talented people who are good at keeping tabs on various operations and corporations around the world. At the risk of sounding condescending, we’re not dumb.”

“Oh. Well, yes,” Satya stammered, “that’s a very basic understanding of my orders, but you’re not wrong.”

“So what can we help you with?” He asked, that gentle smile making her lust cloud her brain once again.

“Viskhar isn’t convinced that Overwatch would be a true benefit,” Satya breathed, “but _I_ might be swayed.”

“Oh? Now what do you mean by that?” Jesse grinned.

Satya was only dimly aware that the tall woman, Brigitte, hung back, and was giving her a look.

“My orders were to…examine Overwatch, and report back to Vishkar,” she said. “However, I might be able to stay, if certain…accords are met.”

“Having you on board _would_ be a good thing,” Jesse smiled, stroking his beard. Satya re-crossed her legs, feeling her moist panties ride up her just a little. “What are these ‘accords’ you’re thinking of?”

“W-well…”

_Think, Satya, think! Or just blurt it out, wouldn’t that be something, just begging for his perfection…_

“I’d need to have a good, strong, reason for staying. For telling Viskhar that my orders have to be changed. While Viskhar can’t give Overwatch it’s blessings and its pledge to help, I just need one, big, thing.”

A grin grew on Jesse’s face.

“A big reason?” He chuckled.

“Yes,” she breathed, almost moaned.

“Sounds like a fair trade for getting someone with your skillset.”

“Very fair…”

Jesse turned to Brigitte.

“Brigitte, sorry to be putting you in this position again,” he said, “thing is, we _do_ need to get help on the global stage. Viskhar might not play ball, but something tells me that Satya will.”

“W-what?” Brigitte gasped.

“I’ll make this up to you, I promise,” he said.

And with that, Jesse strolled over to her desk.

“What’s this ‘big thing’ you need from me?” He smiled, leaning on the desk.

Satya felt like melting. Jesse had a look in his eyes. Passionate, driven, smoldering with confidence. Her heart hammered away, her skin felt like it would burst into flames, and her breath hitched for a split second.

“I…think you know~~” Satya didn’t know how she could ever possibly talk.

“Well, I’m not too sure,” he grinned, sitting on the edge of her desk, inches from her. “We gotta make sure we put all our cards on the table. We can’t be causing any…international incidents from some simple miscommunication.”

Satya felt driven back into her chair. She couldn’t stand being this close to perfection made flesh!

“I…I…”

“Yes…?” Damn that grin, damn it to hell!

“I…saw you,” she croaked. “With Lena and Emily.”

“Oh. This is news,” he chuckled. “Were you spying on us…?”

“I, uh…y-yes…”

“Why’s that? I thought we were gonna be friends.”

“Uh, rumor…heard, had to see…couldn’t believe~”

“Sure is good to know you don’t believe in every rumor you hear.” Jesse reached forward and gently, tantalizingly, brushed a strand of hair over her ear.

Satya trembled at his very touch. She shook like a leaf in the wind.

“What rumor did you hear now?”

“That you got four women pregnant,” she moaned. “It couldn’t be true…could it?”

“You’re the one spying on me. What do you think?”

“I…couldn’t believe it, but…Lena and Emily took you in their mouths,” she stammered. “And—“

“You want the same treatment?”

Satya’s face burned bright red.

“Oh, you do…?”

“I want everything,” she gushed, the truth torn from her lips. “I want you, I want that perfect penis you have, I want it all over me, filling me with perfection…!”

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” He grinned. Then he leaned back. “Buuut…we’re in negotiations. I’m not sure this would be an appropriate way to discuss any plans with a Viskhar representative.”

Satya felt like screaming. She had gotten so close to him!!

“B-but—!”

“You said it yourself: Viskhar can’t give Overwatch their full support.” Jesse shrugged. “But you did say that you might be able to do something. So I want to know what you can do for us.”

“I can work with Overwatch,” Satya pleaded. “I can let Viskhar know whatever you want them to know. Please!”

“That sounds like a good deal. Brigitte? What do you think?”

Satya finally tore her eyes off Jesse, if only to stare at Brigitte with wanton longing. Brigitte stood rooted in place, face burning red, jaw agape.

“Uh…” she stammered. “That’s…fine…?”

“Then it sounds like a good deal,” Jesse smiled. “You can tell Viskhar that you’ll be staying with Overwatch, let them think whatever they want to think, and in return…dammit, what was it you wanted again?”

“I want you,” Satya gasped. “I want you to fuck me with that godlike cock of yours!”

“Ah, that’s right,” he chuckled. “Sorry, last thing I wanted to do was make any assumptions.”

Jesse reached out, gently taking her by her shirt’s collar, and pulled her close to him. Satya couldn’t believe what was happening. She let herself be led along, pulled closer to Jesse, until his wonderful, perfect, symmetrical lips gently pressed against hers.

She greedily moaned, eyes rolling into her head. Jesse kissed her gently, but she could feel the strength behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, tasting his wonderful lips, begging for more.

Satya whined as Jesse broke the kiss.

“Don’t sound too sad,” he said standing up. “I thought you wanted everything.”

He pulled off his shirt, and Satya cooed at his strong, broad chest. Her breath caught in her throat as he undid his belt.

“Well, don’t just stand there,” he grinned. “You gotta get out of your clothes, too.”

Gasping, Satya bolted up, pulling her shirt off. She felt her breasts being lifted up by her shirt, then gently falling as she roughly, gracelessly, pulled her top off.

“Damn, looks like Angela has some competition for the largest bust,” Jesse whistled.

She undid her bra, throwing it aside. Off to the other side of the room, she dimly heard Brigitte gasp as she stripped. Satya paid no mind to it; she was too busy peeling her pants off.

“Looks like you were getting pretty excited there,” Jesse chuckled, pointing to her damp pants.

“Y-yes,” she blushed, pulling them down. “I need you. I need that perfect cock…”

“You waited so long, can’t keep you hanging anymore.”

Jesse undid his pants. He wore a long pair of boxers; he had to, since it barely covered his massive dick. Satya moaned as he pulled down his boxers, revealing the leviathan between his legs.

Satya felt herself beginning to drool as Jesse slowly peeled his boxers off. Seeing it from afar was one thing, but being inches from that radiating tool? It simply couldn’t compare. Satya couldn’t control herself; she fell to her knees, reached out, and touched his cock.

It felt like she had touched an electric fence. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be this hard, it couldn’t be this big! She was right; Jesse wasn’t that hard or big. Before her very eyes, he grew _bigger_.

His cock had already stretched halfway down his thigh, but as Satya held it, it grew. It lengthened before her very eyes, surging to attention, growing bigger, longer, and harder than she could ever imagine!

Somehow, she let go. Free from her grasp, it swung up, nearly hitting her head. It proudly stood, jutting from his hips, almost like a muscular forearm. She drunk in the sight, from the youthful pink head, down the perfectly curved shaft, stopping at the enormous balls that hung just below, slowly losing the fight against gravity as they churned out cum, sagging despite their clearly enormous strength.

Moving on instinct, she gently grabbed him again, and felt like she had touched something utterly divine. Jesse’s cock had gotten so hard, she could barely move it. Even squeezing it didn’t do anything. And the smell…as she moved closer to his cock, the smell hit her nose, hitting her brain with his musty scent. Her mind reeled as she inhaled his musk, turning to slush as it got her wetter than she’d ever been before.

That all changed when Satya licked him. If Jesse’s smell had melted her brain, his taste utterly destroyed her. All she could focus on was the taste of Jesse’s flesh filling her. His succulent taste lit up every bud on her tongue. The only other thing that Satya could comprehend was her overwhelming urge to take him.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and did her best to swallow him whole.

“Sure are enthusiastic, ain’t ya?” Jesse chuckled as his wide cockhead filled her mouth.

Satya stared up at him with passionate eyes. Just taking his cockhead felt like an accomplishment! Filling her lungs with air, she pushed him into her mouth. It didn’t take long for his dick to be battering the back of her throat. Fighting against her gag reflex, she pushed him into her throat.

“Careful there, I can’t be getting stuck in such a tiny hole,” Jesse grinned.

Try as she might, Satya couldn’t take much of him, his cock was simply too big. She sucked and licked and slurped at him, but couldn’t get her throat to take any more of his enormous girth. So she rolled her tongue around his cockhead, exploring every centimeter of flesh that she buried in her throat.

“Damn, got a good tongue there.”

Jesse’s dick throbbed in her mouth. A blob of pre-cum filled her mouth, dancing along her tongue, making her brain fizzle with pleasure. She couldn’t take any more; Satya pulled his dick out, gasping for breath.

“Easy there.”

Jesse gently took her shoulder, helping her stay upright.

“Fuck me,” she begged.

Jesse half-pushed/half-led her to the desk. When she felt her ass bump against it, Satya hopped onto the desk, spreading her legs as she leaned back, exposing her dripping wet sex.

“Never get tired of a sight like this,” Jesse smiled as he lined his cock up.

Satya bit her lip. From her angle, Jesse’s cock seemed even bigger. Fat, wide veins stood out, running up and down that magnificent pillar of turgid flesh. His cock bubbled with pre-cum. As he gently pressed it against her cunt, Satya couldn’t help but flinch. She watched anxiously as he rubbed it up and down her slit, mixing his pre-cum with her dripping fluids. Satya writhed as she felt herself being teased. Whining, she shivered with pleasure.

Chuckling, Jesse angled his swollen member at her puffy lips. Satya pressed her legs apart further, letting him get a good one-arm grip, while his other hand kept his cock lined up.

Then he sunk his cock into her.

Satya loudly moaned as she felt the pressure build up around his cock. Pleasure danced along her every vein as she felt her swollen lips begin to swallow him. Panting for breath, Satya fell back against the table, squeezing her breasts as she felt her pussy being filled, stretched, with his perfect organ.

Her arms trembled as Jesse kept pushing himself into her. Satya couldn’t believe it! It felt like every fiber of her being was being stretched outwards by his unbelievable, impossible cock.

This is what perfection felt like. Jesse’s cock filled her, at first to Satya’s limit, but then beyond. Gasping and moaning, she could only tremble as she felt her cunt being stretched out, molded to Jesse’s unyielding hardness. This is what being whole felt like. This is what she had longed for, this is what she had missed, this is the thing she needed to set herself free from the tyranny of the asymmetrical, of the lop-sided, of the disorder that permeated the world!

The only thing she could focus on was being filled with this divine breeding tool. It was the only thing that mattered. Biting her lip, Satya felt her orgasm crash over her, making her shake, tremble, and moan.

“Damn, cumming after only getting the head in?”

The head?! Shocked, Satya pulled her head up. Her stomach, trim though it was, was slowly being filled, expanded, inflated by Jesse’s cockhead. Just his cockhead!

“K-keep going,” she begged, her eyes tearing from the pleasure that burned at her nerves.

“If you say so.”

Satya babbled, crying out to the heavens as Jesse pushed more of his immaculate tool into her quivering, blazing snatch. It felt like she was ascending the stairs to the divine as she felt every single millimeter of her physical being filled with cock.

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, something heavy and meaty hit her ass.

“Damn Satya, you did good,” Jesse smiled, inches above her. He leaned down, mashing her breasts against his strong chest, and kissed her. “You ready?”

Nodding with pleasure, she urged him on.

He began to pull out. Satya shivered, clamping down on Jesse as another orgasm rolled over her. But it didn’t stop Jesse. She gasped for breath before screaming at the top of her lungs; Jesse drove his cock back into her.

All it took was one thrust, and Satya knew she could never have anyone but Jesse. There could be no one else for her; no man, certainly no woman, and no dildo could ever do to her pussy what Jesse had just done. She cried tears of pleasure as she felt her pussy being ruined, destroyed, and re-molded to Jesse’s cock.

Jesse pulled his cock out of her, her pussy fighting him for every centimeter of his being, drawing another orgasm from her. Before she could come down from the high, Jesse grabbed her waist, and pulled himself in, driving deep into her until he was battering against the wall of her cervix. Satya practically flopped against the table as her world was destroyed by Jesse’s impossible dick. She came again, shaking, trembling, doing her best to keep Jesse deep inside of her.

Yet Jesse would not be denied. Holding her by the waist, he pistoned his cock into and out of her, turning her body to jelly as every nerve lit up like a string of lights with every single thrust. Satya’s mind could barely comprehend the pleasure she experienced; the neurons of her brain practically popped like corn kernels, unable to keep up with the waves of pleasure and orgasms that washed over her.

She could only do two things. One was to weakly wrap her legs around Jesse’s waist.

The second was beg.

“More~~”

“Plenty more to give,” Jesse hissed. “Shit, such a tiny hole! Gonna cum soon…”

Cum? She needed his cum, Satya needed to feel him fill her. But against all odds, one tiny part of her brain clicked into gear.

“C-cum outside,” she slurred.

“Outside?”

“Cover me,” she begged. “Viskhar…can never know…no babies…”

“That’s a damn shame,” Jesse grumbled. “But that’s what you want, so that’s what you’ll get.”

Jesse stepped up the pace, slamming his hips into Satya’s, making her babble. He churned his dick deep inside her, making her howl and cum. Then Jesse pulled out, leaving her feeling cold and empty.

“Right there,” he moaned, jerking his massive cock off.

Satya blinked, staring at his cock. Jesse held it above her, pointed right at her chest. As he jerked off, ropes of fluid, a mixture of pre-cum and Satya’s own love fluids, dripped on her chest.

“Here it cums~!”

Jesse roared, and a giant rope of cum splattered against her chest. Satya gasped at how hot it felt, how much there was, how sticky it was. She never saw anyone cum so much, how could it be possible?!

Gritting his teeth, Jesse continued to jerk himself off. Scarcely a second after blowing his wad, his cock spewed another large rope of cum over her naked breasts. Satya couldn’t believe how much he could cum! No mortal man could ever do what Jesse was doing.

Rope after rope of cum splattered against her chest. Lying against the desk, Sayta could only dimly rub it over her breasts, and lick it up. The salty taste of cum usually wasn’t for her, but Jesse’s cum had a more robust flavor to it. Salty, yes, but there was something about it that made it a satisfying salty, more like an umami flavor than just being unbearably salty.

Soon, Jesse finished. Breathing deeply but evenly, he surveyed his work.

“Now that’s a damn wonderful sight,” he grinned.

Satya dumbly smiled, rubbing his cum over her.

“Almost makes up for not getting to cum in you. I’d certainly like to see you walking around with a big belly.”

“I should, but Viskhar can’t know,” she mumbled.

“That’s a damn ruthless company. Well, I can still go. You want another?”

Another? He couldn’t…! But Jesse’s cock still looked achingly hard, yet more proof of his perfection, his supremacy over any other male.

Good thing, too. Satya felt the familiar, burning urge deep in her breast, her mind crying out for balance.

“Even me out,” she begged. “Make it symmetrical.”

“Symmetrical? Wait, you mean—“

“Fuck my ass,” she moaned. “Please. I have to be balanced~~”

“Damn, we got a freaky one here,” he laughed. “But I don’t think I can keep poor Brigitte in suspense anymore.”

Blinking, Sayta rolled over, looking at the woman she forgot about.

Sometime when she was getting fucked with Jesse’s perfect cock, Brigitte had pulled her clothes off. Her face burned beet red as she stood in the buff, squeezing a breast, stroking her cock.

Her cock? Sayta blinked; sure enough, Brigitte had a cock, and it was quite sizable. It seemed that Brigitte was one of the rare women who had both genitalia, a true hermaphrodite.

And Brigitte had a truly massive cock. Sadly, it couldn’t compare to Jesse’s divine breeding tool. No, that wasn’t fair; Jesse had to be divine, and anything compared to the divine paled in comparison. Brigitte’s cock was _huge_. Satya could tell that Brigitte’s hands were very big, bigger than a man’s, but even she couldn’t fully grasp her cock. Her fingers were missing by just a few scant millimeters.

It jutted from her hips, centimeters from poking the underside of her large breasts. Her balls had to easily be the size of plums, and they seemed quite active. Her entire cock, and her hand that stroked herself, was slick with pre-cum.

Large and girthy, with balls to back it up, Brigitte stood ram-rod straight, blushing heavily at the sight of her being speared on Jesse’s cock.

“Listen, Satya, if you saw Emily and Lena sucking me off, you’d notice that Brigitte got teased pretty badly there,” Jesse said. “And now she has to stand and watch us? I can’t keep doing this to the poor girl, she needs some love. You said you wanted to get your ass fucked; maybe Brigitte could be the one to fuck you?”

No, she needed Jesse. She needed his perfect tool, his divine exemplar of masculinity. Nothing else would do!

Yet Sayta found herself drawn to Brigitte’s face. Her round, symmetrical face. Brigitte also had cute freckles covering her cheeks, freckles that stood out more thanks to her heavy blushing.

Hearing Jesse talk, hearing him suggest that she be the one to fuck Satya’s needy rosebud, made Brigitte jump. That drew Satya’s eyes downward. Brigitte’s shoulders were wide and strong, maybe as wide as Jesse’s. They were masculine shoulders, leading to strong, masculine arms. Yet her breasts were sizable, and plump, the definition of feminine. Those curves led to a slim feminine hips, which led to wide, strong, child-bearing hips.

Those feminine hips didn’t clash with her massive, masculine tool. If anything, it blended perfectly along, leading to powerful legs, masculine legs.

“W-what?!” Brigitte gasped. “I…I should fuck her ass?”

“I told you I’d make up the teasing to you,” Jesse said. “Granted, this depends on Satya, but I can’t blue ball you, I’m not that kind of man.”

Brigitte hemmed and hawed, shifting her weight. Satya saw her ass as she moved. Wide, muscular, it stood high and tight against her, built for running, fucking, long, powerful strides and strokes…it seemed both masculine and feminine.

Masculine and feminine. The lines blended perfectly within Brigitte. Satya gasped, realizing her true beauty, her perfect symmetry.

“Please,” Satya gasped. “Fuck my ass.”

That made Brigitte stop, and blush again.

“Masculine and feminine…the perfect blend, perfect symmetry~~”

Satya rolled over onto her chest, sticking her wide ass up in the air.

“Fill me up with that symmetry. Fuck me.”

“You sure, Satya?” Jesse asked. “Brigitte’s pretty big.”

“I need her like I needed you~~”

“You heard her, Brig,” Jesse grinned. “Get over here.”

* * *

Brigitte watched as Jesse stripped naked. She watched as Satya tore her clothes off. Brigitte could only stare at Satya’s large, amazing breasts; she didn’t think she could look at anything else.

Then Jesse pulled his boxers off. Then she saw his massive cum cannon again. She felt her heart surge in her chest, burning with envy as she watched Satya lick at it, then try to suck it.

She mewled as Jesse pushed her onto the table, and started to fuck her.

She should be the one who Jesse fucked. She had watched her unrequited love get sucked by Emily and Lena, now she had to watch him fuck another woman right in front of her?!

Maybe Jesse didn’t like women like her, who fell between the genders. She felt her cock bursting with need as Jesse started fucking Satya. Satya moaned, babbled, and gasped, her tongue practically lolling out of her mouth as her trim belly bulged with Jesse’s cock.

Shame and jealousy burned her veins almost as much as her lust did. Maybe this is what she could only aspire to. With her cock begging for attention, Brigitte idly touched herself. Her burning desire to fuck, to cum, began begging her for more, so she pulled her shirt off, discarded her bra, and fondled her naked breast as Jesse made Satya howl.

Her cock cried out for attention, so she pulled her pants off.

Maybe watching wouldn’t be that bad.

Brigitte knew she was lying to herself again, but this might be the only thing that could make her feel good for the moment.

“Fuck my ass,” Satya moaned. “Please. I have to be balanced~~”

“Damn, we got a freaky one here,” Jesse laughed. “But I don’t think I can keep poor Brigitte in suspense anymore.”

Hearing her name, Brigitte blinked. She felt her face burst into flame as Jesse and Satya looked over at her.

Looked at her naked, dual-sexed body.

Brigitte twisted, shifting her weight from side to side as Jesse talked, and Satya drank her in with her eyes. She should just get out of here. She should grab her clothes, run back to her room, naked if she had to, and just stay inside forever.

She expected Jesse to sneer at her, maybe try to rub in how she could never be with him, but he didn’t. If anything, she swore she saw compassion in his eyes.

“Listen, Satya, if you saw Emily and Lena sucking me off, you’d notice that Brigitte got teased pretty badly there. And now she has to stand and watch us? I can’t keep doing this to the poor girl, she needs some love. You said you wanted to get your ass fucked; maybe Brigitte could be the one to fuck you?”

Jesse…spoke for her? He wasn’t sneering at her, making her feel ashamed of her penis. He wasn’t leering at her, gazing _only_ at her penis, fetishizing her only for her massive tool.

Was Jesse actually trying to be her wingman?

Brigitte had been thrown for such a loop, she barely paid attention to her stammering response, or Jesse speaking for her. Her brain only clicked into gear when Satya begged for her.

“Masculine and feminine,” she drooled, “the perfect blend, perfect symmetry~~”

Satya rolled over onto her chest, sticking her wide ass up in the air.

“Fill me up with that symmetry. Fuck me.”

“You sure, Satya?” Jesse asked. “Brigitte’s pretty big.”

“I need her like I needed you~~”

“You heard her, Brig,” Jesse grinned. “Get over here.”

Stunned, Brigitte slowly made her way to the table. Satya cooed as she walked over.

“Y-you really want me…?” She gasped.

“You’re perfect,” Satya moaned. “Your body, amazing. Strong like a man, beautiful like a woman, the perfect mixture…I need that symmetry, I need that perfection~~”

“Y-y-you don’t just want me for my dick…?”

“I need all of you. I need what makes you a woman, and what makes you a man. Please…”

“Don’t leave her hanging, Brig,” Jesse smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Give her what she wants.”

Satya wanted her. All of her. She wanted what made Brigitte, Brigitte. Brigitte felt her heart swelling; she never met a woman like Satya, or a man as gentle as Jesse.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Then she saw Satya’s sizable, round, bubble butt. Then she saw how Satya’s hands pulled her round orbs apart, exposing her asshole. Brigitte gasped as she saw that delicious rosebud practically wink at her. It looked just like a porno, or a hentai she read!

Her cock throbbed as she drank the sight in.

“I…I…”

“Never fucked an ass before?” Jesse asked.

She felt her blush renew as she shook her head.

“I’ve never even kissed someone…”

“Well, helluva first time,” he laughed. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Satya giggled as she laid out on the table. Brigitte felt her breath catch in her throat as Jesse stood next to her, pressing his hips against hers. Her eyes darted between Jesse’s cock and Satya’s ass.

“She’s rearing to go, and you’ve got a lot of pre-cum on you, so we should be good for lube,” he said. Jesse’s hand hovered over her cock. “Mind if I…?”

Touch her?!?

“Please!!”

“Thanks. Here, line up like this.”

Jesse gently moved her so she stood right behind Satya, who still had her ass stuck out, cheeks spread. Brigitte gasped as Jesse’s hand touched her bursting cock.

“Line yourself up like this. There you go, right at that sweet lil’ rosebud.”

Brigitte gently lined herself up. Her flared cockhead pressed against Satya’s radiantly hot ass. She gasped as Satya moaned. Her ass opened for her, and she leaned in.

“That’s it,” Jesse said. “Just go slow for Satya’s sake, okay? Now, take her waist, and push.”

Brigitte gently grabbed Satya’s hips, feeling her marvelously round ass in her hands. She gave Satya a squeeze, relishing the feeling of grabbing a woman. Satya cooed at her touch.

Her mind felt like it had locked up, unable to process what was happening. But her cock, her hormones, weren’t to be denied. She pressed her cock forward, and gasped as she felt Satya’s asshole yield to her, open to her, swallow her.

Brigitte’s eyes opened wide as she drove her cockhead into Satya’s ass. An amazing, unbelievable warmth devoured her cock. She was fucking. She was finally fucking!

Grinning with pleasure, Brigitte pushed more of her cock in. Satya’s ass swallowed her, and she cried out at the wonderful feeling of her cock being devoured. She felt every bump of that ass squeezing her as she pushed inch after inch of her cock into that welcoming hole.

“Whoa now,” Jesse said, gently taking her shoulder. “Not so fast, you might hurt Satya.”

“H-hurt?” Knocked out of her cherry popping haze, Brigitte realized she had pushed half of her cock in at one go. Satya writhed around her dick, moaning and gasping. “Satya! I’m so sorry, I—“

“More,” Satya snapped. “I want all of you!!”

“Well, shit, looks like she’s okay,” Jesse laughed. “Keep going, kid!”

Brigitte’s renewed lust burned at her, and she smiled. She pushed forward, but for the first time, felt resistance to her cock. She gently pushed herself forward, but the resistance seemed to redouble, squeezing her cock, wrangling the life from her extra appendage, making her moan with pleasure.

“More,” Satya demanded, “more!”

Driven by pure instinct, Brigitte fell forward, looping her arms under Satya’s shoulders, grabbing her. With a renewed grip, she _pushed_ herself far into Satya’s guts, making her cry and babble. Brigitte could hear herself moaning and panting with pleasure.

Satya squeezed down on her cock. Brigitte gasped in pleasure; every centimeter of her cock was being squeezed! Every movement felt like her cock was being swallowed, devoured, eaten alive! Jerking off just didn’t compare to this!

“So good,” she slobbered. “So good! Your ass is just so good!!”

Satya tried to say something, but Brigitte couldn’t make it out. But Satya’s hand found hers, and she squeezed her, urging her on.

Brigitte moved on pure instinct. She pulled her hips back, leaving Satya’s firm ass only to dive deep into her guts. Her cock was enveloped in pleasure; Satya cooed and squeezed down on her and milked her and it all felt so good!

Her hips became a blur as she fucked Satya’s ass. God, she couldn’t believe she was finally having sex! The sound of her hips slapping against Satya’s was music to her ears.

“Perfect,” Satya babbled, “all so perfect and round~~”

Something brushed Brigitte’s pussy. She yelped, stiffening up, finally stopping her mad fucking.

“Sorry, should’ve given you some warning,” Jesse smiled. Brigitte turned her head, and saw Jesse standing behind her, just like how she stood behind Satya. His hand had gently ran along her slick cunt.

“Seeing this wonderful sight got me really going,” he said, holding his impossible cock in his hand. “Mind if I join in, Brigitte?”

She gaped at that.

“Y-you want…to fuck me…?”

“You’re a beautiful woman, why wouldn’t I?”

“But…I have a dick…You aren’t gay, are you?”

“You’re a woman, aren’t you?” Jesse asked, his eyebrow cocked. “That’s your preferred gender, isn’t it? Your preferred pronoun?”

“Uh, yeah, it is…”

“Then that makes you a woman. Doesn’t seem so gay to me.”

Jesse ran his hand over her dripping snatch, making Brigitte cry out.

“Besides, you seem to be enjoying this.”

Now it felt like her mind would break. Her first time having sex, and she got to fuck a woman’s ass _while_ Jesse fucked her?!

Nothing from her deepest, rawest fantasy could’ve ever prepared her for this!

“Yes, fuck me,” she gasped. “Please!”

Brigitte gasped as she felt his red-hot cockhead press against her moist slick. She couldn’t believe this, this couldn’t be happening!!

She felt her lips part as the largest cock she could ever have seen was pushed up into her! Brigitte cried out as she felt Jesse batter aside every defense she had. She had big dildos, big toys, but they all paled compared to Jesse.

“Damn,” he sighed, “it’s been a while since I’ve had some Lindholm pussy.”

Her lungs felt like they would burst from all her gasping and crying. Brigitte’s every breath was driven from her as Jesse pushed himself into her. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes as Jesse plunged his steel-hard cock into her, filling her, overfilling her!

“Damn, this is a treat,” Jesse grinned. “You’re so tight; Brigitte, is this your first time with a man, too?”

“It is!! God, why did I wait so long, I should’ve told you how much I love you keep fucking me Jesse don’t stop please!!”

Brigitte gurgled as she felt Jesse’s balls hit her ass. She looked down, and saw her own belly bulge from Jesse’s sheer size. That bulge led to her cock, which sat squarely in Satya’s ass. Her legs felt like rubber; her cock and Jesse’s cock were the only things keeping her upright.

Then Jesse wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Just lean forward and relax,” he said. “I’ve got this.”

Jesse pulled himself out of her, making Brigitte feel like she died and went to heaven. She fell forward, mashing her breasts against Satya’s back, as her hips were dragged back. Not only was Jesse pulling himself out, he was pulling her out of Satya’s ass too!

The world seemed to pause as Jesse slammed forward, driving his cock into her, and her cock into Satya. Brigitte’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fucked and got fucked. Satya never let go of her hand, and redoubled her grip as Jesse used her, both to pleasure himself and to fuck Satya.

“Fuuuck, this is a goddamn good day!” Jesse hissed as he pounded away at her virgin pussy. Brigitte babbled as she got worked over. She couldn’t focus on anything; her mind burned with pleasure as she fucked an ass, and as her pussy got railed at the same time.

Jesse pulled himself out, and she was pulled out as well. Then he slammed his hips forward, and she was pushed deep into Satya. Her pussy clamped down on Jesse’s cock, feeling every ridge, every bump of skin. Her cock swelled with lust as Satya milked her cock dry.

“C-cumming~~” She drooled. “Gonna cum~~”

“I’m right there, too,” Jesse hissed. “Just a bit more…”

He stepped up her pace, slam-fucking Brigitte for all she was worth. Somehow, she found her voice as he hilted deep in her. She cried out as Jesse’s hot cum flooded her pussy, overfilling her like he did with Emily and Lena’s cups of cum.

Dual orgasms destroyed whatever was left of her mind. Her pussy clamped down, spasming around his cock. Her own cock erupted in Satya’s ass, filling her with cum.

Satya cried out as cum flooded her ass. Brigitte felt her cum fill the woman, then start to bubble out. She felt Jesse’s tidal wave of cum fill her womb, then splash out as extra leaked out her pussy.

She could only lay against Satya as her world was rocked. Slowly, her orgasms faded, and her arms trembled with exertion.

Brigitte yelped as Jesse pulled his massive tool from her lovingly abused pussy. Brigitte felt cum pour out of her.

“Never get tired of a sight like that,” Jesse smiled.

“F-fuck me,” Brigitte begged. “Please, again, I’ve waited so long~~”

“Hold up now, I think we did too good a job on Satya here.”

Looking down, Brigitte saw that Satya was nearly comatose. She forgot how much she was pressed into the woman, so she slowly got up on unsteady legs. A pleasurable tug at her crotch made her look down; her thick cock was still buried deep in her ass.

Brigitte slowly pulled out, making both her and Satya moan. Once free, her cock sprung up, hitting her belly. Cum poured out of Satya’s ass.

“Think we’ll need to give her some time to come down,” Jesse said. “Satya, you need help to your bed?”

“N-no,” she stammered, a giant grin plastered on her face. “Just…need time…”

“You sure?”

She dumbly nodded.

“Guess we better give her some space,” Jesse said. “Damn, you still good to go, Brigitte? We better take this back to my room.”

“Want…to be next…to your room,” Satya whined. “Need to feel you again…”

“We can come up with something,” Jesse smiled as he got his clothes.

Shakily, Brigitte picked up her own clothes. Her dick wasn’t going down, so she simply pressed it against her belly. Hopefully no one would notice she was walking around with a massive stiffy. She looked at Jesse; he was in the same boat she was. She saw his cock press against his belly as he put his shirt back on.

“Think we’ll be doing this again, eh Satya?” He chuckled.

“Need you,” she moaned, rolling around on the table. “Need those perfect genes…”

“What happened to ‘Viskhar can’t know?’”

“Damn them, I need all of you~~” Satya rubbed her cum-covered pussy.

“It’s a date then,” he smiled. “Brigitte, let’s go.”

Her mind still in a haze, she let Jesse lead her through the base. Fortunately, they didn’t run into anyone. They made it back to her room in no time at all. Brigitte pulled out her keys and barely got the door open before Jesse grabbed her ass.

“You said you wanted more…?”

Once the door was closed, Brigitte jumped into his arms. He kissed her deeply, passionately, making her mind melt once again.

“I finally kissed you…” she slurred.

“Been waiting for a while?”

“Forever~~”

“You have a good first time?”

“The best,” she moaned, pulling her shirt off. “I need you again~!”

Clothes went flying as Jesse led her back to her bedroom. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. Her cock wobbled, slapping against her chest and the underside of her breasts. Brigitte spread her legs.

“Fuck me,” she begged.

“I forgot how crazy Lindholm women are,” he chuckled, hefting his cock in one hand. “Damn, you sure are wet.”

Brigitte gasped as she felt, and saw, her pussy being spread. She had to peer over her large sack, but it sent a thrill through her, seeing Jesse’s overbuilt tool being lowered at her.

As he pushed into her, she threw her head back and screamed. It felt so good, better than her first time!

“Jesseeee fuck me fuck me, oh harder!”

Inch after tantalizing inch was shoved into her. Brigitte drooled as she felt his cock spreading her pussy wide, burning her insides with his amazing tool. Her breath was pushed aside as it felt like her organs were being pushed aside to accommodate all of him!

“Like mother like daughter,” Jesse grinned, licking his lips.

“W-what?” Brigitte yelped as he drew his cock out. “You f-fucked mama~~!?”

She cried the last bit as he slammed his cock home, hilting himself in one powerful thrust. Her cock wobbled about, spewing pre-cum over her breasts.

“Back in the old days, I used to fuck your mom all the damn time,” Jesse said. “That woman is insatiable!”

Brigitte could only gasp and moan as Jesse laid waste to her pussy. He’d drag it out, pause for a split second, then he’d slam it back in so hard, his balls would slam her ass, almost like they would leave a wonderful love mark. Her own balls rumbled as they churned out cum, and her pussy would spasm, leaking her girl juices.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing his deeply, her own cock sandwiched between them.

“Did~~~did papa ever fiiiind out…?” She moaned.

“Torb?” Jesse grunted as he hilted himself again. “Are you kidding? He watched!”

Brigitte’s eyes rolled into her head as she imaged Jesse fucking her mother, all while her father sat aside, watching.

“Always made me a bit jealous,” Jesse hissed as his balls slapped her firm ass. “Didn’t matter what I did to your mom, he’d just sit there, taking it. Hell, they seemed to get closer every time I did something new to her! Talk about a rock-solid relationship.”

“H~have you fuuuu~~!! Have you fuucked her again…?”

“Just a few times since the recall. I’ve been busy.” Then Jesse grinned. “Then again, now that I get to fuck you too, maybe I can finally cross something off my bucket list.”

Brigitte locked her legs around his waist. She pulled him in close, trembling as she came. Her pussy clamped around his dick, lubricating it with girl-cum. She cried out as her cock throbbed, erupting over her abs and breasts. Jesse paused, just enough for her to ride her orgasm out.

“W-what…what’s on you—?” Brigitte drifted off as Jesse took a dollop of her cum, and presented it to her. In her fucked-out haze, she opened her mouth; he pressed his fingers into her mouth, and she sucked her cum off his fingers, then just sucked at his fingers. She yelped as Jesse got back to fucking her.

“What’s on your bucket list?” She said in one breath once Jesse pulled his fingers out.

“I’ve always wanted to see a woman with a cock fuck her own mother,” he grinned. “And if I could fuck them both while they fuck each other? All the better! Damn, can’t wait to see Torb’s face when we do that. Or for your mother to beg for her daughter’s cock.”

Her mother? Beg for her cock?? While her papa watched?!

Brigitte cried out as another orgasm rolled over her. Her cock shot so much cum, it actually splattered over her face.

“Shit that’s hot,” Jesse hissed. He renewed his grip on her waist, slamming his cock deep into her. With a roar, he pressed himself deep into her cunt, and blasted her with cum.

Brigitte wantonly moaned as she felt her cunt being stuffed with more of his hot, neigh inexhaustible cum. Her own balls tightened and throbbed, and she came again, splattering across her breasts.

Gasping for breath, Brigitte lolled against her bed. She shivered and shook as she felt Jesse pull his oversized cock out of her slopping wet box. 

He hoisting his dick over her, then slapped it on her chest, pressing aside her breasts with his sheer size. Without even thinking, Brigitte went to licking and sucking at his wide cockhead. She moaned at the taste, but she didn’t know what she tasted; Jesses’s cock and cum, or her pussy and girl-cum.

She’d have to suck him off later to find out what Jesse tasted like just by himself.

“Smile.”

Brigitte was already smiling, but she looked up all the same. Jesse had his phone in hand; it clicked as he took a picture.

“Fucking hot,” he grinned.

“C-can you send me that?”

“Oh, I can. I also sent it to your folks.”

“W-what?!”

“Trust me, your folks are hella freaky,” he said.

He turned his phone around, showing Brig the picture. She lay on her back, breasts covered in her own cum. Her dick poked the underside of her right breast, while Jesse’s massive cock spread her breasts. She had a dopey look on her face, and a dumb smile as she slobbered over his cock.

The text underneath said _like mother, like daughter. Maybe I can feel you both sucking at me, or maybe you can suck her off._

Brigitte couldn’t help herself. She giggled at the picture, and felt her cock slowly re-inflate itself.

Jesse’s phone chimed, and a picture popped up below it. Brigitte gasped; it was a picture of her mother. Her naked mother.

Her mother held the phone up just above her eye-level. Her long, blonde braided hair ran down her chest, the ends of her braid pointing to her pert breasts. Brigitte couldn’t stop herself; she stared at her mother’s breasts, and saw that her nipples were stiff and pointed. She was turned on, turned on by her sexy picture.

And her mother had a wide, sexy grin on her lips.

 _So proud of my little girl!_ The text said. _She’s taking that massive thing like a champ! Can’t wait to feel you again…but feeling her? You got me so wet… <3_

“Damn, that was quick,” Jesse said, looking at the text. “Sounds like your mom is up for it.”

“W-what about papa?” Brigitte stammered, her cock thrumming with need.

Jesse’s phone chimed again; he chuckled.

“See for yourself.”

Her father, Torbjörn, had sent his own selfie. He sat in a chair, back to his naked wife, a proud smile on his lip.

_My baby!!_

“That’s the chair he sits in while he watches,” Jesse said.

Brigitte could feel her blood boiling with lust.

“Then he’ll have something really good to watch, won’t he?” She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya is married to Mei, and is kinkier than what everyone would think.  
> So when Mei is able to piece together Jesse's popularity with a group of women, the two see a chance to broaden their horizons.  
> Jesse, meanwhile, sees what Zarya wants, and is more than happy to give it to her.

Zarya walked down the hallway, taking a long pull from her water bottle. Her arms and legs ached, the sign of another good workout. As one of the largest soldiers in Overwatch, she had the duty of being the rock that a team is built upon. To be strong, reliable, resilient, soaking up damage with her shields to protect the less-sturdy members do their job.

And she did her job damn well. Thanks to her shields, barely anyone got seriously hurt. And considering that Dr. Ziegler, Mercy, had to sit out missions due to her pregnancy, they were down their most dedicated healer.

Not having Dr. Ziegler did make her job tougher, but Zarya loved raising to a challenge. Her shields protected everyone, and she made sure to push on ahead of everyone, surging ahead just far enough to drive them towards victory. She loved getting stronger, she loved beating a challenge laid out to her.

Yet she always had to be the Zarya they needed, not the Zarya she wanted to be, especially with Dr. Ziegler out on maternity leave.

She shook her head at that.

 _Listen to yourself,_ Zarya mentally chided. _Waxing poetic about circumstances and duties and their burden on you. Who do you think you are, Tolstoy?_

She took another pull of water as she made her way back to her apartment. As she walked between buildings, she saw Dr. Ziegler and Fareeha walking hand in hand. It seemed they were on their way to the cafeteria. They were both getting very, very pregnant. Zarya smiled at that; they always talked about starting a family. And they seemed perfect for it, very loving and committed.

As they made their way to the mess hall, the door opened. Emily and Lena waved them in. Zarya couldn’t help but snort at that. Word had just gotten out that Lena and her wife Emily had become pregnant as well. They weren’t showing, but four women becoming pregnant?

“Something must be in the water,” she chuckled.

“What’s in the water?”

Zarya yelped; Mei had snuck up on her.

“Relax, I couldn’t have scared you _that_ much,” her wife laughed. Where Zarya stood tall, strong, and prideful, Mei seemed normal in every sense of the word. She stood at average height, with maybe just a little extra plump than what would be considered normal. Most of her extra weight had been drawn to her breasts, and her ass. Seeing Mei’s shirt straining to keep her endowments concealed, Zarya took an unconscious breath, struggling against the bands that bound her secretly sizable bust down to a more manageable size.

“Just…preoccupied,” Zarya stammered, trying not to look too scared in front of her wife.

“Oh, looking at the new mommas, aren’t you?” Mei giggled, slipping her arm around Zarya’s. “Getting jealous of the love birds?”

“Just wondering if something might be going around, making the women here get pregnant.”

“Ah, so you _are_ jealous,” Mei chuckled.

“N-no,” Zarya stammered, her secret shame making her blush.

“I think you are,” Mei grinned, sliding her hand down Zarya’s leg. “Just a little bit. I wonder why…”

Zarya gasped as her wife ran her hand over her hidden cock. Despite her exhaustion, Zarya felt it grow at Mei’s gentle, devilish touch. It didn’t help that her beating heart made it easy to go from ‘tired’ to ‘horny’ at Mei’s gentlest touch.

“…But maybe only just a _little_ jealous. I mean, we still have our jobs to do, after all,” Mei said, taking her hand away. Zarya almost begged for it back, but the façade of pride she always wore kept her silent. Besides, even if she did beg, Mei certainly wouldn’t give it to her. That was the point of her teasing.

“I-I’m not jealous,” she insisted.

“Then what are you thinking?”

“Just…well, you had said…” Dammit, why couldn’t she just focus on getting her dick to go down? She stealthily tried to adjust herself. “You said you wanted to maybe try something else. You know, change things up? M-maybe find a way…to have me watch…?”

“You really mean it?” Mei gasped, her eyes widening with joy.

Zarya felt the familiar sting of pride bite at her. She wasn’t a prideful person, but life was a performance. One couldn’t simply be themselves, one always had to wear a mask when being around people, even just a single person. One would be a different person with their friends than with their parents; one could even be a different person to two different people.

Some masks were things a person made themselves to be, showed how they wanted to act, to be seen, to be treated. Others were forced upon them; a large, strong man could be seen as rugged and dependable, or a barely contained threat. Zarya knew that well. Being bigger and stronger than everyone else made everyone think acted a certain way; everyone treated her as a dominant force, a strong leader, a rugged tank.

The cruelest prank the universe had played on her had to be making Zarya’s inner self the exact opposite of the outer image everyone gave her.

Thankfully, her wonderful wife saw through the trappings of that public façade. Thankfully, Mei knew how to treat her right.

“Y-yes, I mean it,” Zarya stammered, feeling the familiar rush of heat on her cheeks. “I want to make you happy, and…and I do want this. Adding a person or two would be fun, especially if you made me watch.”

Her pride flared, forcing her to spin the conversation despite her wishes.

“Or maybe they would watch me. I’d like to see their faces when they see what I’ve got between my legs.”

Inwardly, Zarya felt the familiar sting of disappointment. She had long ago mastered the art of putting on airs, of acting like the strong woman she looked like. And her assumed pride had grown, sometimes seizing control of her to sate its own selfish desires.

But Mei hugged her regardless; her heart soared at that. Why couldn’t she have met Mei years ago? They could’ve gotten married then, and things would be so different.

“Why don’t we go chat?” Mei asked, a devilish look in her eyes. “You know, test the waters?”

“I don’t know, it looks like the two couples have friends.”

Sure enough, Brigitte and Satya had joined Dr. Ziegler, Fareeha, Emily, and Lena.

“Hmm. I don’t want to wait,” Mei pouted.

“Patience is a virtue.”

Then, out of nowhere, Satya kissed Dr. Ziegler. Zarya wasn’t the only one to gasp; Mei inhaled sharply as well.

Then Fareeha kissed Emily, then Lena! And Brigitte seemed to kiss everyone.

“What the hell is going on?” Zarya stammered.

“I think we need to find out,” Mei said lustily. “I think we need to see if there’s some kind of competition going on between them~~”

“They’re…open? An open relationship?”

“They don’t seem too open. Maybe we saw a secret.”

“Then we should leave them be.”

“But we could find out who the father is,” Mei said. “Don’t you want to know?”

“I know they want their privacy respected,” Zarya shot back.

“But think about the fun we could have,” her twisted wife grinned. “If the father is here, maybe we can have a friendly rivalry, see who’s bigger: you, or the mysterious sperm donor?”

“Like it would be a fair fight,” Zarya scoffed, her familiar façade of pride kicking in by reflex. “I can beat anyone. Dick size, stamina, anything!”

“Then what better way to prove it that to compare?”

Zarya blushed, knowing her wife had just used her fake pride against her. Then again, she loved it when Mei did such things. It kept her pride somewhat in check, kept it from growing too big, and it reminded her of her true desires.

“I’m thinking the loser should watch,” Mei said, tapping her chin in a thoughtful way.

That got Zarya’s heart to pound in her breast, and her cock to surge to life.

“Like hell I could lose,” her pride made her say instead.

“Then the deal is on,” Mei smiled.

Zarya squirmed, trying to subtly hide her growing erection. Thankfully, only Mei saw her.

“Let’s find a way to take care of that, shall we?” Mei grinned.

* * *

“—lucky so far, so let’s keep this streak going,” Commander Morrison said, killing the projector. “Rotations will continue as normal. Team Two, welcome to downtime. Team Three, you’re up to bat.”

Zarya closed her notebook, and sighed in relief. They were officially off rotation. No more waiting on standby for any Talon attacks, no more planning assaults against the terrorist group, no more fighting rogue Omnic factories that still periodically activated…no, for the next month, she could relax.

“About time,” Mei groaned. “I hate not knowing when an attack is coming.”

“All the more reason to be vigilant,” Zarya said, standing up. “And now, we can have proper down time.”

“I can’t wait,” Mei said, a smile lighting up her face. Zarya felt her heart stir at the sight of her wife smiling. She wondered what kind of smile she’d get tonight; a loving smile, or a devilish one? Mei always celebrated their first day of off-rotation.

Great, now she had a half-hard dick. Zarya took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

“Actually, Brigitte is off-rotation as well,” she said. “Think we should talk to her?”

“Getting excited about our little plan?” Mei grinned. Just as she wanted, Mei had that devilish grin on her face.

“If it’s what you want,” Zarya’s pride said.

“And what do you want?”

Her wife was too good to her.

“Y-you know what I really want,” Zarya blushed, pushing aside her pride.

“Then let’s make it happen,” Mei sang. “Besides, it’s lunch time.”

They made their way out of the emptying room. Agents chatted, sighed in relief, and excitedly talked about unwinding, which most likely meant getting smashed. Many of the men talked about bar hopping on the mainland.

Mei led the way to the dining hall. They grabbed trays and got some food.

“Ah, none of that,” Zarya said, plucking a few slices of fried chicken from Mei’s plate.

“But it’s chicken!” She pleaded. “You said chicken is good for you.”

“Not when it’s breaded and fried.”

“You’re the worst,” Mei grumbled.

“You’re the one who said they wanted to lose a few pounds,” she laughed.

“If you loved me, you’d let me eat that chicken.”

“I do love you. Don’t you remember telling me not to let your words sway me when I helped you pick what to eat?”

“I hate my past self…”

“Don’t worry, I love your entire self,” Zarya said, leaning in for a kiss. “Now, some grilled chicken and veggies! Don’t look too upset, you can have one plate of dessert.”

“But it’ll be a small plate…”

“Mei, we have Yank cooks here. They love their sugar, butter, and high fructose corn syrup. We have to be careful with what we eat.”

“But it tastes so good…!”

Zarya wrangled a large slice of cherry pie from Mei’s tray. She made it up by giving Mei another kiss, and a small brownie bar. With a few soothed feathers, Mei led her out into the dining area.

“Oh, there’s Brigitte,” Mei said. “If I can’t have any good food, maybe I can at least talk to them about having some _real_ fun.”

“But she’s with Satya, Emily, and Lena,” Zarya said. “We should talk to her alone.”

“But talking around it is part of the fun,” Mei said, her devilish grin returning in force.

Zarya’s pride made her hiss at the idea. Having pretended to be big, strong, and prideful for so long, that particular mask of hers had taken a life of its own. Zarya used to have to pretend to be insulted; now her pride did that all for her, even when she loved being insulted.

She followed her wife to the table, and sat next to her.

“Hello,” Mei smiled, all charms. “Brigitte, are you glad to be off-rotation?”

“So glad,” Brigitte sighed. “We can’t have any fun; why does times seem to slow whenever we’re on rotation? This felt like forever.”

“The burdens of duty,” Zarya chuckled.

“And Satya, how are you adjusting?” Mei asked. “You’re not on rotation now, are you?”

“No, thankfully I’m on team one,” the South Asian architect smiled. “So I have another month before having to worry about midnight reaction missions.”

“That just means more time of hanging ‘round us, innit?” Lena smiled, digging into her tray of food.

“Y-yes, I can’t wait,” Satya breathed.

“Sounds like you’re taking a shining to Overwatch,” Zarya said. “And it’s even better you found some close friends.”

Satya’s eyes drifted to Emily and Lena. Zarya spotted a grin growing in the corner of her lips, but it disappeared quickly.

“Yes, it is,” Satya said, speaking calmly and evenly. Even Zarya could tell she was hiding something.

“Tell the truth, I didn’t think you would stay,” Mei said, playing ignorant. “What changed your mind? Was it the facilities? The team? The work?”

“No, just one _big_ thing,” she politely chuckled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zarya saw Brigitte turn her head away to hide a laugh.

“What was it?” Mei asked. She had to be acting, playing dumb to pry the truth out.

“A personal reason, one that resounded with me,” Satya replied. “I guess you can say it filled me with purpose.”

“Would you say fun, as well?” Mei smiled politely. “You seem very relaxed, nothing like your first day here.”

“Thank you, there were several things that stressed me out. But like you said, I’ve found some good, good friends.”

“That’s good, everything is better with friends,” Zarya nodded.

“No kidding,” Brigitte laughed.

“Well, since we’re off-rotation as well, maybe we could do something together,” Mei said. Zarya never knew how she could sound so casual and calm. Her own heart stressfully beat in her chest. “Plan an evening, get to know each other better…?”

“That’s sweet,” Emily smiled. “But we’re a little busy.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got plans already!”

“’Fraid so,” the redhead said. “We’re the planning kind of people.”

“Satya, what about you? You seem to be a planning person.”

“I am,” Satya said. “And unfortunately, I have plans with—er, like Emily and Lena.”

“Well, let us know if you end up with some free time,” Mei said without missing a beat. “We’d like to get to know you better.”

Satya smiled her thanks, and gathered up her plate.

“Sorry, got mommy-to-be things to do,” Lena said, finishing her dinner. “Love to chat sometime though, Mei. Brig, you coming?”

“Just a minute,” Brigitte said, stuffing food into her mouth.

“Don’t keep us waiting. You know what night it is~~”

A blush broke out along Brigitte’s cheeks, and she ate faster. Zarya watched Emily, Lena, and Satya walk away. Brigitte made a mad grab to get her plates and silverware together.

“Whoa, slow down,” Mei said, laughing politely. “That foods not going anywhere.”

“Yes, you might choke,” Zarya said.

“Sorry,” Brigitte said, her mouth full of food. “Just gotta get going.”

“Going where? Is there a party we don’t know about?” Mei smiled.

“Of kinds,” Brigitte blushed. “With rotation, it’s just been so hard to really see Jesse…”

Zarya knew puppy love when she heard it.

“Yes, he’s off rotation too,” she said. “You have a crush on him?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Brigitte sighed dreamily. “God, I can’t wait, he’s so good to us all—“

Brigitte halted, almost mid-syllable.

“Good to whom…?” Mei grinned, that devilish growing on her lips as she gently leaned closer to Brigitte.

“Uh, nothing, just…got carried away with myself,” she gasped.

“Does this have to do something with all the time he spends with Angela and Fareeha?”

“Sorry, gotta go!”

Brigitte bolted up, and raced away, her face as bright as a tomato.

“Well now,” Mei chuckled, “this is interesting.”

“She’s hiding something, isn’t she?” Zarya asked.

“Undoubtedly.” Mei licked her lips. “To think Jesse is fucking them…”

“W-wait, he can’t be fucking them, can he?” She gasped.

“You saw how fast Brigitte ran away when I asked about them,” Mei said. “You saw how much she blushed. And you know that Jesse seems to spend quite the time with Angela and Fareeha. You’ve seen them around the base, haven’t you?”

“A few times, I think. When did we see them last…two weeks ago? Something like that?”

“And then Emily and Lena seem to float around him, too,” her wife chuckled. “Remember how they were the first to meet Satya? Oh, and now Satya seems to be spending time with them. Funny…”

“What do you think is going on?”

“And Captain Amari…I almost forgot Ana always seems to be in the same room with Jesse.”

“Mei, you’ve got that scary look in your face again…”

“You like this face,” she grinned. “I think we’ve found something very, very interesting, don’t you say?”

Zarya swallowed. Her heart begged for more, yet her pride kept her looking stoic.

“Yes, there seem to be a whole team of women who float around Jesse McCree,” Mei continued, playing with her hair. “I think we should find out what’s going on there, don’t you agree?”

“It’s scary how observant you are.”

“I’m a scientist, I have to spot trends in large swaths of data. Now, I think we have ourselves a possible competition to plan.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think that Jesse is fucking a whole lot of women around the base,” Mei breathed, leaning into Zarya. “And I think we need to see who’s the better lover; you, or him.”

Zarya felt the familiar rush of pride fill her with energy.

“Like I could lose to an American!” Her pride said.

“Then we should be thinking of a loser’s penalty.”

“A…a what?”

“We’re going to have a competition of some kind,” Mei grinned ruthlessly. “We’ll have to figure out what the winner gets, and what the loser does. I’m thinking the _least_ we should do would be to force the loser to watch the winner take their prize~~”

A war of emotions broke out through Zarya. Her muscles clenched as her pride grabbed ahold of her, forcing her to clamp down on her inner feelings. Her pride made her lips curl, and for her eyes to narrow.

“Then I hope he enjoys watching,” her pride hissed.

Of course her pride had to demand that of her. It had been the role everyone unconsciously have her to play. It had been part of her life ever since she started growing and didn’t stop growing, not until she grew larger and stronger than any of the boys.

Of course that fake sense of pride had to be the one to say that. Her pride couldn’t stand her true desire to watch, or the heat that blossomed in her crotch as she pictured being forced to sit down as Mei fucked someone else.

* * *

The barbell wobbled as Mei struggled against the weight.

“Keep your weight on your heels,” Zarya said, standing behind her, ready to take the weight. “Squeeze those glutes! Press up!”

Hissing with exertion, Mei finally finished the squat. Gasping for breath, she tottered in place for a few seconds, making sure she carried all the weight. Then she took a short step forward, dropping the bar onto the rack.

“Nice job,” Zarya smiled. “Your form is getting better.”

“Why do you force me to do all these reps?” Mei groaned. Zarya handed her a water bottle, and she went to draining it.

“I have to drilled good form into you,” she said. “Once your form is good, then we can really add the weights.”

“W-what?” Mei gasped. “But that was thirty kilos!”

“Yes, a quarter of your bodyweight,” Zarya said. “How can you improve if we don’t make it more difficult?”

“Why did I talk you into making me work out?” Her wife moaned.

“Fitness is important; if you don’t treat your body well, all sorts of bad things can happen. Your energy will drop, you’ll get sicker easier, things like that. A butterfly flaps, a hurricane is made.”

“Your workouts feel as bad as a hurricane,” Mei grumbled.

“That’s the spirit!” Zarya wrapped her arm around her wife, giving her a kiss. Fortunately, they had the gym to themselves.

“Fine,” Mei giggled. “What’s next?”

The door to the gym opened, drawing Zarya’s attention.

“Ah, the two mothers to be are here,” she said.

Angela and Fareeha looked up.

“Hard at work still?” Fareeha smiled. “I thought you were off-rotation.”

“The more you sweat in training, the less you bleed in battle,” Zarya smiled. “I thought you two would be taking it easy, what with your bellies out to here.”

“We’re showing quite a lot, aren’t we?” Angela laughed, patting her belly. She and her wife wore very baggy and stretchy workout clothes. “Still, there are some workouts we can do, and we need to stay healthy.”

“And in somewhat fighting shape,” Fareeha said. “It feels wonderful and special…I never would’ve thought I’d love being pregnant. But there’s a part of me that knows it’s going to be an absolute bitch to get back into shape, so this is my way of trying to give myself a good starting point.”

“See? Even Fareeha gets it,” Zarya said, playfully nudging Mei.

“Fareeha isn’t human,” Mei pouted.

The doors opened again; Ana and Jesse walked in.

“Ah, there are my lovely daughters,” Ana smiled.

Ana hugged Angela and Fareeha. Zarya did her best not to look at Jesse. Mei’s theory from yesterday couldn’t be right. He couldn’t be fucking five women, he couldn’t have fathered four children with them.

Her well-practiced mask of pride descended on her. It made her gave Jesse a quick glare.

“Here to stay in shape?” She said instead.

“’Course,” Jesse smiled. “What with some lovely ladies coming down with a case of the pregnant, the rest of us gotta step up.”

Zarya had to admit, Jesse did take good care of himself. He wore a tight moisture wicking shirt which showed off his impressive chest. He must have a very well-balanced workout; muscles stood out on his neck, shoulders, pecs, even his core seemed well proportioned. Only his prosthetic arm stood out, and he couldn’t control that. What’s more, his workout seemed to extend to his legs, too. His legs had thick cords of muscles, he clearly didn’t have chicken legs.

Jesse wasn’t built like her, but he was cut. He must hardly have an ounce of body fat out of place.

“Someone say ‘pregnant?’”

“Emily, come on, someone might be in there,” Lena gasped.

Emily and Lena walked in, hand in hand.

“It’s just Mei and Zarya, it’s not everyone,” Emily smiled, her red hair tied in a simple braid.

“Yeah, but it’s enough people,” Lena said. “Heya, Zarya. How’s it going?”

“Just…wondering how many pregnant women Overwatch will have,” she said stiffly. “First Angela and Fareeha, then you and Emily, who’s next?”

“Brigitte looked pretty smitten with you, Jesse,” Mei chuckled, a grin growing on her lips.

“Hey, don’t joke about that,” Jesse laughed. “You’ll jinx it. At least knock on some wood.”

“Superstitious much?” Ana laughed.

“As the saying goes, I’m not superstitious; but I am a _little_ stitious,” Jesse laughed. “Must be something in the water, right?”

“Well, speak of the devil, and she shall appear,” Lena laughed as the doors opened again. Brigitte and Satya walked in. Satya wore fashionable exercise clothes; fancy, brand-name yoga pants and a tight, long sleeve top that fit with her prosthetic arm. It also had a plunging neckline that showed off a brilliant blue sports bra. Zarya couldn’t look at her without her eyes being drawn to Satya’s amazing breasts; she couldn’t go popping a boner here!

Brigitte, meanwhile, wore more practical clothes. Baggy shorts covered her leggings, and she wore a simple t-shirt cut down to a muscle shirt. Her sports bra had to be even more visible than Satya’s, but Brigitte didn’t flaunt her assets. Maybe Brigitte dressed more constrictively because of her extra appendage; like Zarya, she had a cock.

“What?” Brigitte asked. “Why’s everyone looking at me? Did I miss something?”

“Just us trying not to make a bad streak of luck,” Jesse said, giving Lena a lingering but playful glare.

“Yeah, we’re just testing the water,” Lena grinned.

“I’ve only been here a week, and I already know that tone of voice speaks of nothing but mischief,” Satya said, tut-tutting Lena.

“It doesn’t take much to learn about Lena,” Ana laughed.

“Well, ladies, since we’re all here, I gotta tell you I’m really just looking forward to getting a good workout in,” Jesse said loudly, drawing the women’s attention. “As much as I love my posse, I gotta stay in shape.”

‘His posse?’ Zarya’s practiced pride prickled at that. But deep inside of her, her heart sped up. Could Mei be right? Could this flight of fantasy actually become real?

“Alright, fine,” Lena groaned.

“See? We have to get a different kind of workout in,” Brigitte said.

“Be glad you can get a good workout in,” Fareeha said, tapping her belly.

“Yes, Fareeha and I are on very restrictive workouts,” Angela said. “Maybe you and Lena can follow us around; God knows you’ll be where we are soon.”

Jesse went off to the squat racks; Brigitte and Satya followed. Angela and Fareeha went to a cable crossover machine. Ana, Emily, and Lena went to a leg press machine. They all seemed so friendly together, maybe they were just friends? It couldn’t be the other thing…

“What’s next?” Mei asked.

“Oh! Uh, we’ve got some more leg workouts,” she said, snapped back to reality. “Some dumbbell lunges.”

“Why do I let you do this to me?” Mei groaned.

“Considering what you do to me, I think it’s fair. First, let’s get this bar stripped.”

Pouting, Mei helped strip the bar from their squat rack. The free weights were right next to the bank of squat racks, so they didn’t have to go far for the next set.

“Start small,” Zarya said. “Maybe ten kilos per dumbbell. Remember, we have to start with your form.”

So Mei took the dumbbells, and got into position. Zarya demonstrated, and Mei began the lunge; a step forward, dipping to her knees, holding for a second, and returning to her standing position.

But the gym wasn’t empty anymore. Now Jesse and five women were there. Now Zarya could hear them talking, and they didn’t seem to be too keen on staying quiet.

“So Brig,” Jesse said, “how much can you squat?”

“I’m pretty good, I can easily do one and a half times my bodyweight,” the tall girl boasted.

“Then we should start with some warm-up weight. Satya? You okay with that?”

“More than fine,” she purred. “I think we both know you can be quite powerful with your thrusts…”

“One of the reasons I love staying in shape,” Jesse grinned.

Zarya blanched at that. She sheepishly looked over to Jesse’s rack; he had two twenty kilo weights on the bar, and did some warm-up squats. Damn, did he have an ass. Firm and powerful, Satya couldn’t be referring to _that_ , could she?

“Just like last week, no?” Satya said to Brigitte. The two women watched Jesse lower himself, pause, then push back up. They eyed his powerful rear, or maybe something else…

“Don’t make me jealous, I had to sit that out,” Brigitte whispered, but not too softly.

“All the more reason to rub it in,” Satya giggled.

“Just for that, Satya, you might have to sit the next one out,” Jesse said, racking the bar.

Blushing, Zarya went back to helping Mei with her form.

“They’re not being very quiet, are they?” Mei grinned.

“N-noise echoes in the gym,” Zarya stammered. “Especially without any music in here.”

“Then let’s see how much we can ‘conveniently overhear,’” her wife breathed.

“You just want to stop the workout.”

“Let’s go,” Mei huffed, putting the weights back.

Zarya led her to a TRX station, which just so happened to be near the cable crossovers. Angela and Fareeha sat at a lat pull-down station. Zarya went to adjusting the strap’s length for Mei, trying to not make a show of eavesdropping.

“God, this is such a pain,” Angela grumbled, pulling the weight down.

“The pregnancy?” Fareeha asked.

“No, I love that,” Angela said, “but we’re getting to the point where we have to sit out more than anything.”

“Yeah, that is a pain,” Fareeha grumbled. “And Emily and Lena have to be so damn _smug_ about all the attention they get!”

“They love rubbing it in. Maybe Brig and Satya can knock them off their high-horses. God knows they’re going to start showing soon, and then they’ll have to sit out for the sake of their health.”

“Wish we could do more leg workouts,” Fareeha chuckled. “It’d be nice to get a real _rear_ workout in. We can still do those, can’t we?”

“My love, you have the best ideas,” Angela giggled.

Mei did her best not to laugh. Without any music playing, they didn’t even need to try to eavesdrop.

“I think we should get some water,” she laughed, nodding towards the water fountain. The leg press machines were there, along with Ana, Emily, and Lena.

Her mind reeling, her pride growling at the thought of Jesse being the one to get with all the amazing women, Zarya walked over to the water fountain with Mei.

“But Ana, we can’t be sitting ‘round watching them,” Lena groaned. “We’ve got our own needs.”

“Itches have to be scratched,” Emily added.

“Itches that you two always seem to scratch ahead of the rest of us,” Ana snapped back. Emily blushed, but kept pumping out reps on the machine. “Angela and Fareeha need some special attention, what with their pregnancies advancing.”

“You ain’t just sayin’ that ‘cus Fareeha’s your daughter, are you?” Lena pouted.

“Of course not, I’m just being fair. And then there’s Brigitte, you know how smitten she is with Jesse. She deserves some time with him.”

Zarya jumped as ice cold water drenched her hand; she overfilled her water bottle.

“Guess that settles it,” Mei giggled. “Jesse really _is_ fucking everyone.”

Her pride made her scowl, but Zarya herself could hardly believe it.

“Think you can take him down?” Mei asked.

“Of course,” her pride snapped.

“Are you sure?” Mei asked, that devilish smile turning up the corner of her lips. “If he knocked up four women, he’s got a pretty significant edge on you, don’t you think…?”

Zarya felt the hot brand of shame wash over her pride. It burned at her, and her pride demand to be avenged. She couldn’t help but relish the feeling of hot shame, of knowing what she could never do.

“Pride’s acting up?” Mei asked.

“What made you guess?” Zarya snapped, her pride making her lash out at her wife.

“Guess it’s time, then,” she laughed. “Come on, let’s see what Jesse _really_ has. And don’t forget the stakes. I’d _hate_ to cheat on you with Jesse~~”

Listening to her words, Zarya could think that Mei only wanted to be with her.

But listening to the tone of her voice…that nearly made Zarya beg for her wife to throw herself at the rugged American.

Her heart hammering, her pride demanding a contest to re-assert itself, Zarya stormed over to Jesse. She really didn’t want to do this, Jesse was a teammate. She’d rather stare at Satya’s yoga-pants clad ass as she did squats.

“We need to talk,” she snapped.

“Talk?” Jesse frowned, turning away from Satya and her ass, “about what?”

“You think you’re a big man, don’t you?”

The lingering talk died down as everyone stared at Zarya. Her pride made her square her shoulders and stand tall against Jesse, when she really didn’t want to do anything of the sort.

“Sorry, what are we going on about?” He asked slowly.

Angela, Ana, Emily, Fareeha, and Lena slowly walked over. Satrya racked the weight, and hesitantly looked on.

“You fucking every single woman here,” Zarya snapped.

Jesse’s eyes narrowed at that. Brigitte blushed, and Satya gaped.

“H-how—?” She stammered.

“You _do_ know how quiet the gym is without any music, yes?” Zarya said.

“Dammit ladies,” Jesse groaned, “we talked about this!”

“I…I was quiet!” Lena said.

“Since when do you do ‘quiet?’” Ana huffed, rolling her eye.

“Um, Angela?” Mei said, slipping into her quiet voice, “but…you and Fareeha might want to watch how loud you two are as well.”

The two heavily pregnant women blushed.

“So, what’s this about then?” Jesse asked, squaring up to her. “Don’t go telling me you’re jealous of the posse.”

Zarya had to snort at that.

“Jealous? No, I just don’t think you’re all that.”

“Wait,” Emily said, “you don’t… you really think that you’re bigger than Jesse?”

Brigitte and Angela chuckled at that. Ana and Fareeha snorted, politely turning away to hide their grins. Zarya felt her pride burn at that. She wanted to just let everything go, and walk away. But she liked the laughter and the disbelieving snorting.

“Zarya _is_ big,” Mei protested.

“But she can’t be bigger than Jesse,” Satya smiled. “It just isn’t possible.”

“Only one way to find out,” Zarya said.

“Then this is what it’s about, a big dick contest?” Jesse chuckled. “Look, I’m flattered you think I’m worth it, but I’m just here to work out.”

“You can’t back away so easily,” Zarya said. She said that instead of her pride. She needed the laughter to start again.

And laugh at her the other women did. She relished the burning of her pride, feeling her spine shiver and shake, and hoped for more of it.

“Drop your shorts, let’s compare,” she said. “I’ll be bigger.”

“Then what? You get bragging rights?” Jesse snorted. “Still not interested.”

“Bragging rights…and other rights.”

That got the laughter to die down. Zarya frowned; where did it go? She thought that would get a laugh or two.

Jesse gave her a hard look.

“You might want to be careful what you bet with,” he said.

“Uh…” Mei stepped forward, playing the coy wife to utter perfection. “Zarya, you couldn’t mean…?”

“The loser has to watch,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Watch what?” Jesse said.

“Don’t play dumb. The loser watches the winner have their way with their women.”

“Look, I got a posse, I don’t think that works out very well.”

“Says a man who’s got something to lose.”

“More like I’m not gonna pimp out any of my ladies,” he shot back. “Mei, you can’t be cool with this, can you?”

“I-if that’s what Zarya wants,” Mei stammered, looking at her feet, the picture-perfect image of a timid wife, “then I’m fine with it.”

“Let’s compare,” Zarya said. “I’ll win, I know it. I won’t have to watch you force Mei on her knees, or have her spread them so you can have her way with her in front of me.”

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but her words gave him pause. He looked at her; then his eyes narrowed, as if he realized something about her. Zarya shivered at his gaze.

“That’s nice,” he slowly said, “but I’m still not agreeing without my ladies saying anything.”

“You know,” Ana cooed, “I _have_ been pretty curious about Zarya. I’ve heard that she’s a hermaphrodite, and I’m wondering if her extra appendage is as big as the rest of her.”

“Ana, you really want to be the gambling chip on this?” Jesse asked.

“Yes, do you really want to see what it’s like to get fucked?” Zarya said, her pride forcing her to speak out.

“Darling, I’ve had more lovers than you ever have,” Ana smiled. “Trust me when I say that you can never be like Jesse.”

“Then prove it,” she said. “If you think you’ve got what it takes to force me down and make me watch, then show me. I won’t be the one who has to sit back and watch someone I love get degraded by a monkey like you. The winner will get to fuck the loser’s woman anyway they see fit; I might even spit at you for thinking you had a chance against me. Deal?”

Now Jesse had a grin on his face.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” he chuckled. “Mei? You fine being a literal trophy wife?”

“I…I trust my Zarya,” she said. “I don’t think I’d be forced to cheat on my wife with you. I’m sure I won’t be forced to have her watch me get fucked, right in front of her. B-but if I did…I mean, that’s the price I have to pay, isn’t it?”

“You don’t sound too broken up ‘bout the idea,” Jesse smiled. “Be sure to hold onto that when Zarya loses.”

“Wait,” Lena gasped, “you mean this is happening?”

“Yes, is it?” Angela asked.

“Looks like it,” Jesse said. “Ladies, you mind giving me a hand?”

Everyone but Ana descended on Jesse. Ana pulled up a bench, and demurely sat down.

Zarya turned to Mei, but her wife had already knelt down in front of her.

“God, you have no idea what you’re getting into,” Emily laughed.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” Fareeha cooed.

Zarya’s face burned as her pride was assaulted. It only made her heart beat faster, for her cock to grow bigger. She couldn’t believe it; it was finally happening. Her most private desire could be seconds away from happening!

And if she proved to be bigger than Jesse? Well, no one could say that Ana wasn’t hot, and she couldn’t admit that she fantasized about fucking the older woman.

But it wouldn’t be the same as being forced to watch. She began by pulling off her shirt.

“You bind your breasts?” Brigitte giggled.

Zarya blushed as every single pair of eyes in the room fell on her chest.

“I-it’s easier to manage,” she stammered, undoing the wrapping. Shame burned her veins as she freed her breasts, feeling them practically flop out.

“Holy hell, I didn’t think you had tits that big,” Lena laughed.

Suddenly, being able to take a full breath didn’t seem that important. Everyone stared at her large, useless breasts. Fareeha and Satya unconsciously checked their own breasts; Zarya couldn’t stand the thought of being bigger than them! But at the same time, the shame of knowing she had the largest tits in the room thrilled her.

“First real surprise of the day,” Jesse said, pulling off his shirt, showing off his chiseled body. “Think you can surprise me again?”

Mei pulled down her work out shorts, then her underwear. Her cock sprung free, large, heavy, and filling with blood. Her balls tumbled out, each the size of a grapefruit.

The women surrounding Jesse whistled at the sheer size of her.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Ana admitted.

“Damn,” Jesse said. “Alright, you’ve got my attention.”

Angela and Fareeha pulled down Jesse’s shorts, then his boxers. His cock flopped out, just as massive as hers; his balls had to be just a little smaller than hers.

Mei gasped, and Zarya’s pride prickled at the sight. She never saw a man who matched her like this.

But neither Mei nor Jesse’s posse let it go at that. Mei squeezed her balls, massaging them just how she liked it. Moaning in pleasure, her cock swelled with blood.

Emily and Lena went to jerking Jesse off. Brigitte and Satya went to playing with his balls. Angela and Fareeha licked and sucked at every available inch of flesh.

Jesse sighed, and his cock began to grow.

Zarya did her best to keep calm, but she couldn’t, not with Mei worshipping her dick, and certainly not with a naked McCree in front of her. She even forgot about her cow tits as Mei slurped and licked her length.

With every beat of her heart, she grew bigger and harder. Yet Jesse kept growing as well.

Soon their cocks began rising upwards, conquering gravity. Zarya’s cock practically ballooned, and her balls swelled as well. She quickly reached her full size; her cock jutted out in the air like a third arm, her balls slowly dipping as they pumped out cum.

But Jesse…Jesse kept growing. The women in front of him continued to lick, suck, squeeze, and worship his manhood. His cockhead swelled, his dick lengthened, his balls practically exploded in size.

Zarya couldn’t believe her eyes. Jesse had gotten as big as her, and he kept growing!

The women kneeling in front of him were laughing, but the shame didn’t register with her, not when her eyes were locked on the sight of an impossible cock. It seemed to break every rule of reality! There wasn’t a way this could be true!

Still, her eyes didn’t deceive her. Jesse’s cock finally stopped growing, coming to its full, turgid length.

“Think I got this in the bag,” he grinned. “Still, better make it official.”

He stepped forward, that impossible pillar of flesh swaying ahead of him. Zarya stammered, but couldn’t think of anything to say. Zarya jumped as Jesse pressed his warm, wide cockhead against her pubic hair, pushing her own cock down. His cock poked at her, but her own cock couldn’t even touch Jesse’s body. It fell several inches short.

“N-no way…”

“Gotta admit,” he grinned, “you almost had me worried there. This had to be the closest big dick contest I’ve ever had.”

Several inches from him was close?!

“You’re a big girl, Zarya; But you’re not the biggest dick in the room. Guess that means I win.”

“Told you so~” Lena sang.

The reality finally hit home. The shame of the loss, the crushing nature of Jesse’s victory, it burned at her learned pride. Zarya looked at the face of every woman laughing at her, judging her, finding her lacking…

Shame filled her, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“I didn’t know,” Mei said, disappointment filling her voice, “that you were so _small_.”

That was a slap to the face. Zarya shivered at the disdain in her wife’s voice.

“To think you led me on, thinking you were so big…God, how could you?”

Zarya’s shoulders trembled as her pride burned. Her heart slammed in her chest, begging for more.

“Well, at least you put me up as the prize,” Mei said, getting to her feet. Contempt filled her eyes, and it drilled a hole in Zarya’s chest. “Maybe now I can truly feel something special.”

“Uh, Mei?” Brigitte quietly asked. “Are…do you—“

“This is what your dad liked,” Jesse said, quietly shushing her. “Just sit back and watch.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Ana smiled. “She really did protest too much.”

“Jesse?” Mei asked. “My wife gambled with me. What do you want to do with me, the spoils of war?”

“Well, I gotta do something with this hard on,” he grinned. “But first, we better make Zarya sit down so she can watch me properly fuck you.”

Zarya croaked, her face burning with the shame she secretly loved.

“Or does the loser have something to say?” Jesse asked, looking down on her.

“Uh…I…” Zarya swallowed. “O-our safe word is ‘fidelity.’”

“That’s a fucking riot!” He roared, his cock swaying. “Ladies, get a bench for Zarya.”

Angela and Fareeha got up, and dragged a bench press bench over. They pushed her down, but didn’t have to use much force; Zarya obeyed. After all, she was the loser.

“Do you think this is enough of a punishment?” Mei asked, gently stroking Jesse’s cock. “She did challenge you. She said she was bigger than you. That kind of insubordination can’t stand, can it?”

“I have an idea,” Satya chuckled. She sashayed over, and gently ran her cybernetic hand around her cock. Zarya shivered at the touch of cool metal. Suddenly, Satya’s hand buzzed, light blossomed, and Zarya yelped. A band of light materialized around her cock.

“A hardlight cock ring,” Satya smiled. “I had planned on using it on Brigitte, but I guess I can sully it on Zarya.”

“Wait, that’s for me?” Brigitte gasped. “Aw, you shouldn’t have!”

“It’s good she did,” Ana said. “Now we can show this ungrateful sow what the price of failure is.”

Zarya shivered at the cruel tone of the elder Amari. She yelped as Ana walked behind her, and squeezed a breast.

“Angela, Fareeha, I think we better show her what happens to someone who thinks they have a chance against the father of your children.”

Zarya gasped as Ana revealed the truth.

“I like that idea, mom,” Fareeha giggled. She sat to Zarya’s right, and stroked her cock. Zarya twitched and moaned, but the hardlight cock ring held true. Angela sat to her left, and squeezed her balls, making her gasp.

“Brigitte, I think this might be a good lesson in kinks,” Jesse said. “Your folks got the same kink; sit there and watch.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you company,” Satya cooed, walking over to her.

Brigitte perked up at that. She grabbed a bench and peeled out of her clothes. Her own cock sprung up, large and heavy. But compared to Jesse’s, she wasn’t very big. Satya sat next to her, and slowly jerked her off. Brigitte cooed, but both of their eyes were on Jesse and Mei.

“I…I don’t know if I can take all of that~” Mei moaned as she rubbed his cock.

“It’s a bit much,” Emily nodded. “Why don’t we help you out?”

Lena led Mei to yet another bench, laid her down, and began kissing her.

“W-wait!” Zarya protested. “She didn’t win, she can’t do that!”

“You gambled with her,” Jesse said, his voice taking a hard tone, “and you lost. You don’t get to say what I do with your wife. And Lena’s right, Mei needs to be warmed up a bit.”

Zarya bit her lip, shaking as she watched Lena kiss her Mei. Lena looked up, her eyes full of mischief, then she pressed her tongue into Mei’s mouth. Her wife moaned, writhing on the bench. Emily crawled up, and began pulling Mei’s shorts off. Mei gasped as the cool air hit her dripping sex.

“Damn, you looking forward to this?” Jesse grinned. He stepped forward to gently rub her slick slit; Mei jumped at his touch.

“H-how couldn’t I be?” She gasped, struggling to talk despite Lena’s mad kisses. “You’re sooo much bigger than my wife~~”

Hearing Mei wantonly moan, hearing her praise another man’s cock, Zarya felt her pride scream at her. It burned her veins, it filled her with the shame she couldn’t get enough of it.

Yet her pride still fought back. It kept her sitting bolt upright, utterly rigid, and blushing hard at the sight of her wife cheating on her.

She yelped as Ana pinched her nipple.

“God, these things are so damn big,” Ana cooed. “No wonder you bind them. You look like a cow with these hanging out.”

“A cow with the smallest cock in the room,” Fareeha giggled, playing with her balls. “Brigitte could be bigger than you.”

Zarya turned to Brigitte, her face awash with her dying pride. Brigitte hesitantly, apologetically, looked back at her.

“I…I mean…”

Her pride wanted sympathy, but Zarya couldn’t have that. Fighting against her learned urge to beg and cry for help, she quickly shook her head ‘no.’ Brigitte’s eyes furrowed, then she realized what Zarya needed.

“I mean, I _have_ to be bigger than you,” she said with authority. “Look.”

Satya shook her meaty cock, flicking pre-cum across both of their stomachs. Zarya gagged; her own cock felt strangled by the hardlight ring. Not even a single drop of pre-cum escaped it.

“I’m bigger than you, and even I know not to compare myself to Jesse,” Brigitte smiled. “How dumb could you be?”

Zarya shivered at that, the dual sensations of shame and thrill lighting her nerves on fire. Her pride wanted to use the safe word, wanted it all to stop, but Zarya couldn’t dream of having this all end.

“Don’t worry, this will be your first lesson,” Angela cooed, gently rubbing the ridge of her cockhead. “Maybe the first of many, if Mei likes it enough~~”

Forcing herself to look, Zarya saw Emily hungrily eating Mei’s pussy. Mei tried to cry, but Lena still dominated her mouth, kissing her wildly. Lena pulled at her top, and Mei broke the kiss just long enough to free her breasts. Lena giggled and groped her sizable assets.

“Mei, you’ve got such nice tits,” Lena cooed. “They’re much better than the dumb rack your wife has.”

“How’s she doing, Emily?” Jesse asked.

Zarya couldn’t believe her eyes; Jesse’s cock leaked pre-cum. He slowly jerked himself, not to get off, but to lubricate his godlike cock.

Emily pulled herself up from Mei’s cunt.

“She’s go~~od,” she grinned, licking the juices off her lips. Jesse mopped up an errant strand with his thumb, and Emily hungrily sucked his digit clean.

“Then you better get ready, Mei,” he grinned.

“B-but I don’t think I could take all of that~~” Mei giggled, grinding her knees together.

“I wasn’t asking.”

Emily got out of Jesse’s way as he walked over, and roughly pushed her legs open. Zarya gasped at the American’s sheer audacity; her heart broke as she heard Mei croon at his treatment.

“Don’t worry,” Lena said, staying by Mei’s head, “you’ll _love it_.”

Zarya flinched.

“I’m sure you’ll become a regular like us in no time,” Emily giggled, moving to Mei’s other side.

Zarya’s eyes watered.

“But right now, you’re just a prize to be fucked,” Jesse grinned.

Zarya’s pride screamed at her to look away as Jesse lined up his fearsome cock with Mei’s tiny pussy. Any hole would look tiny compared to his beast!

But she bet, and she lost. She made herself lock eyes on Jesse’s dick as he pushed it against Mei’s gentle folds.

“Aaaah!!”

Shame and humiliation washed over Zarya like a wave as she heard her beautiful, wonderful wife moan like a whore.

“O-ohmygooood,” Mei babbled. “So big! So fucking big!!”

“Take it easy, I just got the head in,” Jesse grunted.

A strangled gasp escaped Zarya’s carefully held façade. She didn’t think her face could get any more red.

“Don’t believe me?” Jesse grinned. He roughly pushed Mei’s legs further apart, and scooted her over, just enough to show Zarya that he indeed only got the tip of his cock into her.

“You’re so biiig~” Mei groaned. “God, you’re so fucking big, I’ve never had a cock so big before!”

Zarya writhed as she forced herself to watch. Angela giggled and squeezed her balls, dancing just between the line of pleasure and pain. Fareeha chuckled and pulled out her water bottle. She spilled just a little water on her cock, making Zarya leap as the cold water doused her. That gave Fareeha just enough lubrication to slowly jerk her cock off.

“This is what you get when you think you’re better than Jesse,” Ana cooed into her ear, her hands gently twisting her nipples, sending bolts of electric pleasure through her chest.

Her cock throbbed, but the hardlight held strong.

“Don’t worry,” Jesse said, “I’ll give you something to scream about.”

Shame burned every fiber of Zarya’s being as she watched Jesse _push_ his massive tool into Mei. Her pride wanted to look away, but her eyes were drawn to it, craving the sight of Mei’s body practically balloon out to hold that impossible invader that grew between Jesse’s legs.

But the humiliation destroyed her.

“I’ve never been fucked like this before!!” Mei screamed as Jesse’s swollen testicles hit her round ass.

“You like it, don’t you?” Jesse grinned.

“ _I love it~~!_ ”

Mei wrapped her arms around Jesse’s shoulders as he pulled his dick out. Zarya winced as she howled and pulled him closer into her.

“So fucking tight,” Jesse grunted as he rammed his dick deep into her wife.

“Tear me open,” Mei babbled, “make me forget Zarya! God, Zarya never made me feel this way before~~!”

Zarya watched as Jesse fucked her wife. She watched as Mei babbled and cooed and pulled him deeper into her. Tears leaked from her eyes, but she didn’t know if it was from her dying pride, or her desire coming true.

“Looks like we got another member of the posse,” Lena giggled. She gently turned Mei’s head to her, and kissed her wildly.

“H-he’s gonna break me,” Mei moaned, her tits wobbling as Jesse hammered his dick home. “I’ll never go back to Zarya after this!”

Mei turned her head, gazing at Zarya with open contempt.

“I’ll never be satisfied with your dick after this,” she said, smiling that devilish smile that lit Zarya up. “I’ll never feel your cock after this!”

Her cock throbbed as Mei confessed her love of cheating. Zarya groaned as she felt herself orgasm, but the hardlight ring kept her from cumming.

“Oh? Did you like that?” Ana chuckled. She squeezed a handful of her breast, making Zarya gasp. “Too bad, you said the loser would get to watch; and _only_ watch.”

Her pride trembled at being treated like a slab of meat. But Zarya herself shook at the words, and felt another orgasm build up within her. But the damn cock ring…

“You like the view?” Jesse grinned, slowing down his relentless fucking of her wife. “Or do you think that your wife needs some _faithful_ love from you…?”

Her lips trembling, Zarya realized that Jesse gave her an out. He told her she could use the safe word. She could stop Jesse from fucking her lovely wife, she could hold her in her arms, she could have Mei sooth the damaged, rampant pride that life had given her and made her perform to.

She could already hear Mei’s warm, loving words in her head, telling her this wasn’t anything, she just got too carried away, she could imagine Mei’s eyes watering as she apologized for cheating on her.

Yet Zarya just couldn’t do that to herself.

“No?” He asked.

She hated and loved that cocky little grin on Jesse’s lips.

“Going once…”

Fidelity. All she had to do was whisper it, and Zarya knew it would all stop.

“Going twice…”

But then she wouldn’t see her wife cheat on her.

“Going three times…”

She quickly, shamefully, shook her head ‘no.’

And Jesse thrust himself deep into Mei’s cunt. Her wife screamed and moaned.

Shame faced and loving it, Zarya finally pried her eyes off of Jesse fucking her wife. She pried herself away from the sight, only to see Satya jerking Brigitte off.

“God, what a sight,” Brigitte moaned. “Wish I was in there, though…getting fucked, filled with that monster…”

Zarya’s aching balls trembled, begging for release.

“But I guess watching is pretty fun, isn’t it?”

Being forced to watch Jesse’s unparalleled masculinity sand blasted her pride. Zarya could feel it dying; and in place of her pride, her true desires began emerging.

She realized that she started panting, gasping. As Angela and Fareeha stroked her cock, she shook with pleasure and the pain of being denied an orgasm. She yelped as Ana tweaked her nipple, only to realize that her voice came out high pitched, more of a moan than anything else.

“I think she likes this,” Satya chuckled.

Brigitte’s hips bucked, and she bit her lip. Cum rocketed out of her cock, coating Satya’s hands and her own exercise shirt. Satya licked her hands clean.

“I think she does,” Ana crooned, squeezing her breasts. Zarya wanted to cum! She wanted it so bad!

Mei’s cries drew her gaze back. Mei had wrapped her legs around Jesse’s waist in a vain attempt to keep that glorious cock buried deep inside her. Jesse pulled out, his powerful legs resisting Mei’s weakened legs. Then his firm glutes tightened, driving that divine rod back into her wife, making her stomach bulge outwards. Mei cried out to the heavens.

She came.

Mei, her amazing, loving wife, came from another man’s dick.

Zarya trembled as another orgasm racked her body. Her balls swelled as the hardlight ring kept the cum firmly locked in them.

“Goodness, these are so swollen,” Angela chuckled, fondling her engorged, cum-filled sack.

“Maybe she shouldn’t have bet then,” Fareeha laughed.

“Cum in me,” Mei begged, “please, cum, need…cum!”

“I’m getting there,” he hissed. “Fuck. I love it when I break a new cunt in.”

Mei shook at that, cumming again.

“Need your cum,” she babbled, “knock me up, Zarya can’t~”

“She can’t?” Jesse laughed, looking at Zarya.

The shame of her infertility revealed, Zarya thought she would bite and scream and thrash as the last of her pride was finally shredded, stripped away, leaving her true desire bare for all to see.

She shamelessly nodded, gasping and moaning.

“Looks like someone has a little too much estrogen to make good swimmers,” Angela laughed, casually flicking her balls. Zarya twitched and moaned, but never moved to stop the doctor from hurting her balls.

“Then I’m doing you a service!” Jesse laughed. “You can be the fifth mother!”

Zarya didn’t think it was possible, but Jesse picked up the pace. He slammed his cock into Mei so hard, the bench they laid on moved backwards. Emily and Lena yelped, but giggled as they shuffled back. Emily squeezed one of Mei’s breasts while Lena kissed her.

With a roar, Jesse buried himself deep into her wife. His massive balls tightened, loosened, tightened again…he came inside Mei.

Zarya’s eyes rolled into her head as she watched her beloved wife get pumped with cum. She never knew watching could feel so good!!

Nearly a minute later, Jesse relaxed.

“Angela, Fareeha, think there’s more cum in here than she can handle,” he said. “Why don’t you suck it out of her?”

“Come on, what ‘bout us?” Lena whined.

“I’ve given you two plenty of special treatment,” he said. “Angela and Fareeha need some attention and love.”

Angela let go of her tortured balls, Fareeha of her clamped-down cock. They crawled over to Mei, who lay on the bench, gasping and writhing. Jesse slowly pulled his cock out of Mei’s abused pussy; Zarya couldn’t believe he was still hard!

When his cock popped out, a river of cum poured out. Angela lunged in, sucking and slurping her wife’s cunt, not missing a drop. Mei thrashed as she felt Angela suck her pussy.

Angela motioned. Zarya couldn’t believe it; Angela pulled away from Mei, her mouth full of cum, and still more cum leaked out! Fareeha took over for her, sucking the waves of excessive cum from her wife.

Eventually, Fareeha finished. She knelt next to her wife; giggling, they tilted their heads back and opened their mouths, showing off all the cum they pulled from her wife.

Zarya’s balls tightened, trying to fight the cock ring, but to no avail.

“Want to give her a taste?” Jesse asked, his swollen cock jutting upwards. “Zarya, eat all of that.”

Ana held Zarya in place as Angela and Fareeha returned to her; not that Ana had to struggle to hold her. Zarya waited patiently for the two to crawl over to her. Fareeha roughly grabbed her head, and slowly pushed Jesse and Mei’s cum into her mouth. Zarya shook and moaned, her eyes leaking tears as the woman made her eat the hot cum from her mouth. Zarya thought some would spill out of her mouth, but she kept it all in like she had been told to.

But she forgot about Angela. Once Fareeha finished, Angela grabbed her chin and pulled Zarya over to her. She mashed her round lips against hers, and pushed her mouthful of cum into Zarya.

Spunk leaked out of her mouth, spilling where the seal between their lips wasn’t strong enough. Zarya tried to swallow, but there was more cum than she expected. She gagged, her throat constricted, she tried to cough it up, but Ana and Angela held her steady. She also did her best not to move, or break free.

The doctor continued to push cum into her mouth, and Zarya had to swallow to keep up. Her cock twitched, pulsed wildly as she tried to cum, but was denied by the ring.

Eventually, Angela finished delivering the load. She let her go; Zarya coughed and sputtered. Her nose burned, and Zarya realized some of the cum had gone up her nose. She gasped, breathed, and wiped at the cum leaking from her mouth and nose.

“I—I got it all,” she stammered, a perverse grin growing on her lips.

“Damn, who would’ve thought our tank was so twisted?” Jesse laughed. “Did you like it?”

“Y-yes…” She moaned.

“How was your first mouthful of real cum?” Mei crooned from her bench. Her words came as a slur, her eyes droopy from the cheating she did. “It’s not like your useless loads, does it have weight to it?”

“It tasted amazing~~”

Zarya steeled herself, her face afire.

“C-can you fuck me…?” She mumbled. “I’ve been good.”

“What,” Jesse grinned, “was that?”

“F-fuck me…” she pathetically mumbled. “Please…”

“Damn, the gall on you,” he laughed. “First you say you’re bigger than me, now you want me to fuck you?”

“So presumptuous,” Satya chided.

“I, I did what you told me to do,” she stammered. “Please, my cock feels like it’s going to burst…can you fuck me like you did to my wife?”

“Well, what do you think, Mei?”

Zarya’s eyes fell onto Mei. Emily and Lena were helping her up, along with jilling her.

“I think she should know what a true alpha cock tastes like,” Mei said, that devilish grin slowly returning to her lips as the two women rubbed her swollen, cum-dripping sex. “And let her know what you’ve taken from her.”

Jesse strutted over to her. Zarya reached out for him, but Ana pulled her hand down.

“Slap her,” Mei said.

Jesse took his cock, and slapped her across the cheek. Zarya gasped at his hit her, at the warmth, the power, the hardness of Jesse. She mewled as she realized a mixture of Jesse’s cum and Mei’s juices had been left on her cheek.

“Again,” her wife grinned.

Jesse’s cock slapped her other cheek.

“Again. Again, again, again…”

With her pride stripped away, first from watching Jesse fuck her wife, and then with everyone knowing of her male sterility, Zarya mewled and cooed as Jesse’s cock slapped her cheeks. She gasped at each intrusion, all but begging for more. Zarya’s own cock never stopped twitching, never stopped trying to cum.

“Now, suck him off,” Mei grinned.

Jesse presented his cock to her, and Zarya took him in her mouth. The meaty taste of his alpha cock fried her brain, the subtle notes of Mei’s cum tickling her memories of her wife. Zarya opened her mouth as wide as she could, and tried to force Jesse down into her throat. Her lungs burned, her eyes leaked tears, but she pushed herself forward.

She had to be shown her place, she had to be broken, she had to take this cock!!

“Hey Emily, think you’ve got some competition for the ‘most enthusiastic,’” Jesse chuckled as Zarya sucked at his cock.

“She’s not even taking you halfway,” Emily snorted.

“I said ‘most enthusiastic,’ not ‘most skilled.’”

Zarya stretched her mouth as wide as she could, but Jesse always had more cock.

“Look at her,” Mei sneered. “She’s begging to be broken. What a whore.”

Hearing her wife call her those names, hearing her being degraded, only stoked the needy fire in Zarya’s core. She looked up at Jesse with wet eyes, begging for everything he had. She ran her tongue over his cock, licking up every trace of her wife’s cum, sucking him off, relishing the taste of the cock that finally beat her, and loving every second of it.

“Damn, she’s a natural sub, isn’t she?” Ana giggled.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Mei smiled proudly. “Don’t worry about being rough with her, she can take it.”

“And if she can’t?” He asked, sighing his contentment.

“She knows the word.”

Chuckling, Jesse grabbed her hair, and pulled his cock free of her. Zarya twitched as her scalp burned from the hair pulling, but she didn’t let that stop her. Jesse barely pulled his cock free when she lunged for it again.

“Now hold up,” he grinned, keeping a firm grip on her hair. “I think you’ve done a good job watching me fuck your wife, so why not have it be your turn?”

Zarya cried tears of joy as she nodded. Her heart beat wildly, eager to be shown her true place. Now that her pride had finally been removed, she panted as she pushed up from the bench. Angela, Ana, and Fareeha moved aside from her. She put a knee on the bench and leaned down, pressing her huge, useless cow tits into the bench’s cushion, sticking her ass in the air.

Zarya heard a few gasps as she reached behind her, pulling her ass and pussy apart.

“Fuck me,” she begged, “I need it, I need that big cock, please, punish me for thinking I’m better than you~~”

“You’re right ‘bout the sub thing,” Jesse whistled. “Well, Mei? Think she begged enough?”

“Fine, I guess she has,” Mei huffed. “Break her.”

The words had barely fallen from Mei’s lips when Zarya felt something press against her neglected pussy. Something hot, large, and unyielding. She had barely taken a breath when her pussy lips were brutally pushed apart. Jesse grabbed her hair; using that to anchor himself, he _rammed_ his cock into her.

Zarya howled as she felt her hips creak. Her pussy was being destroyed, destroyed by the very cock that cucked her not just two minutes ago. Her cunt stretched beyond its limit, she could practically feel it almost tear apart! Jesse wanted to split her in two! And he would!!

“Show her why she shouldn’t have gone against you,” Mei demanded.

Jesse’s grip on her hair redoubled, and he pulled back. Her scalp burned as he pulled her back; Zarya’s grin only grew bigger. Her hips split as Jesse forced more of his elephantine cock into her; her eyes only grew wider. His hand slapped her ass, leaving a red mark on her as he put more and more force into each slap; she only drooled more.

“That’s what a real cock feels like,” Mei laughed. “Do you know why you can’t compare? Of course you can’t, you’ve only got a tiny, useless dick dangling between your legs. You can’t possibly know what it’s like.”

Tears leaked from Zarya’s eyes as her wife spat at her.

“God, you’re useless,” Mei sneered. “You couldn’t fuck me like Jesse can, not in a million years. You just can’t compare. I married the wrong person.”

“M-more~~” She begged.

Jesse slammed his hips into her. Zarya cried as she was split by his cock. Everything hurt, her pussy, her hips, her pride, her scalp, everything burned, cutting her to the core like a chemical fire.

Surely this must be Heaven!

“Cum,” she whimpered. “P-please, my balls…need to cum…!”

Jesse’s hips left bruises on her as he pumped her like some cheap sex toy.

“What do you think?” He grunted as he drew his conquering dick from her useless cunt. “Think she earned the right?”

“I think so,” Mei chuckled.

“Satya? Would you be a dear?”

Zarya’s balls had swelled with seed, but the cock ring kept her backed up. Satya snapped her fingers, and her abused balls finally found the release they craved.

She howled as her balls emptied themselves. Useless, infertile cum rocketed out of her cock, spraying the bench she both knelt on and was driven into. Wads of cum shot out, her cock pulsing, finally releasing her denied load.

“I’ll show you what real cum feels like,” Jesse hissed.

With one last mighty thrust, Jesse pushed himself deep into her bruised, numb hips. Zarya felt his cock enter places in her pussy she never thought she had. Then, molten hotness blasted her insides.

She moaned as Jesse pumped her full of cum. Each blast felt like two or three of her loads; just how did Jesse make so much cum?! She gasped and gurgled as he held her in place, filling her, then overfilling her.

Zarya didn’t know how long Jesse held her in place. Eventually, she felt his balls finally stop pumping her full of cum.

“There,” Jesse gasped, “think I got her.”

She twitched and shuddered as he pulled his impossible cock out of her. Zarya’s pussy practically popped as he left her.

Hands squeezed her shoulders. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Through the haze of tears, she saw Mei kneeling by her.

“Jesse, I never knew you had a bitch breaker between your legs,” her wife cruelly grinned.

“’Bitch breaker?’” He chuckled.

“You broke the bitch known as Zarya.”

Zarya felt aftershocks race through her. Her often neglected pussy trembled as it came again, but oh so weakly.

“F—Fedelity,” she gasped.

“Are you okay?” The harsh, cruel, domineering edge to Mei’s voice disappeared. Suddenly, her wife’s hard grip of her shoulders softened, and she pulled herself closer to Zarya. “Do you need water?”

With trembling hands, Zarya pulled Mei into her, gently kissing her. She couldn’t do anything else, every fiber of her being cried out for rest, pleasurable exhaustion kept her from moving too much, too fast.

“You liked it,” Mei smiled.

“ _I loved it,_ ” Zarya croaked.

Someone handed something to Mei; Zarya blinked, realizing it was a water bottle. Mei helped her sit up. Her body trembled, she winced as her abused bottom took her weight, but she continued on. Mei handed her the water bottle, and she drank heartily.

“That, Brigitte, is how you handle a sub who likes to be cucked,” Jesse said.

“I—I see,” the young woman croaked, her cock throbbing. It poked at her breast, it’s size unbelievable for a cock, yet meek and mild compared to Jesse’s.

“Damn, you might be able to tick off something on my bucket list,” he grinned. “Think you can suck yourself off?”

Brigitte smiled, and leaned forward. Satya sat next to her, gently helping to push her head down. Brigitte struggled, and only barely managed to lick her cockhead. Zarya saw her tongue dance around her cock twice before it spewed cum all over her.

Gasping, Brigitte swallowed most of her load, but she covered her own face. She sat up, gasping and grinning. Satya gently took her head, and licked up the cum that got over her cheeks.

“Fucking hell, that was hot,” Jesse smiled. “And Zarya, that was hot.”

“Y-you liked me…?” Zarya stammered.

“Of course I do.” Gone was Jesse’s harsh voice; instead, he gave her a genuine smile, soft and gentle. “And I’m glad that Mei enjoyed herself.”

“Oh, I did,” Mei beamed, giving Zarya a squeeze. “We should do this again.”

“I’d say live it up,” Ana laughed. She reached over to Jesse, cupping his balls. He cooed at her touch. “These things are too viral. You two might’ve gotten pregnant from this.”

“P-pregnant?!” Satya gasped. “But, but, but…!”

“That’s not fair!” Brigitte cried.

“Aw, too bad for you,” Lena giggled, grabbing her wife.

“Yes, too bad,” Emily smiled.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of our heavy pregnancies,” Angela laughed, holding Fareeha’s hand.

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” Lena pouted.

“Ladies, ladies, plenty of time for everyone,” Jesse said, waving them down.

Zarya held her belly. Pregnant? Her? But she was just a dumb sow, with big dumb tits and a useless cock.

“I…I could nurse the kids,” she dumbly grinned.

“If it makes you feel good, we might take you up on that,” Fareeha laughed.

“Let’s worry about that later,” Jesse said. “We have to clean up after ourselves.”

Everyone looked at the workout area. Three benches were covered with sweat and cum. Zarya realized just how much cum she shot onto the floor; they’d need a mop and bucket to clean up her infertile output.

“Ana, Brig, Satya, think you can get this?” Jesse asked.

“Why us?” Brigitte asked.

“Angela and Fareeha are too pregnant to do much moving, and Mei and Zarya had the fuck of their lives.”

“But Emily and Lena didn’t do anything,” Satya pouted.

“They’re pregnant, they get out of it,” he replied.

“Ha! Score!” Lena cheered.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself; you’re still too spoiled. Ana, Angela, and Fareeha get my attention tonight, assuming Mei and Zarya haven’t recovered by then.”

“Welcome to the posse,” Ana smiled, hugging Zarya and her wife.

Zarya blinked. She had become part of Jesse’s harem, his posse.

“D-does this mean…” she gasped. “Can, can you fuck Mei again?”

“Oh, I’ll be squeezing that round ass all I can,” he grinned.

“C-can I watch…?” She gasped, squirming on the bench.

“Mei…?”

“Only if she behaves herself,” her wife giggled, wrapping her arms around her.

“I will! I will!”

“Then get on your best behavior,” Jesse smiled.

Zarya nodded, her pride a thing of the past. Eventually, she’d have to put on the mask again; once she left the workout room, she’d have to go back to being the thing everyone expected her to be. Soon, she’d have to be tough, strong, an alpha woman.

But she could be her normal self around Jesse. She could be degraded, spat upon, and pushed around. She could be her true self!

“Thank you for talking me into this,” she said, squeezing her wife.

“I love you,” Mei said. “My heart belongs to you, now and forever.”

Zarya trembled as her wife licked her ear.

“But my holes will _always_ belong to Jesse,” she hissed.

Zarya couldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch gives out some much needed R&R.  
> R&R that Brigitte wants to put to good use.  
> She heard that her parents used to swing with Jesse, so when her mother and father invite her and Jesse to their home in Sweden for their downtime, she planned on telling her parents that she is with Jesse.  
> But things take a sudden turn; a sudden turn that she finds out she quite likes.

Brigitte huffed as she carried her bags through the filling train. She packed light, andwas plenty strong, but she had to maneuver around a dozen people. Her shoulders started to burn as she lifted her bag over a young couple claiming a tiny compartment, a small group working out sitting arrangements, and young mother and father tried to corral their children.

Finally, she got an empty compartment, just as the train pulled out of the station. She slung her bags up onto the overhead rack, and sighed her relief.

“About time,” she gasped, flopping down onto the seat.

“I know what you mean,” Jesse groaned, squeezing into the compartment. “Been a while since I’ve taken the train properly. Last time I had to stow away, and even then I got into a gunfight.”

Brigitte couldn’t help but smile. Once Jesse got in, he closed the door to give them a measure of privacy. Somewhere in the crowded train, he nearly lost his hat; it tipped at a dangerous angle, barely staying on his head as he carried his bags.

“I didn’t expect the trains to be this busy,” she admitted.

“Guess it’s a good time to take a trip.” Jesse put his bags on the rack. He took off his hat as he sat down opposite her. He had forwent his usual serape, instead wearing a regular button down shirt and jeans. Brigitte, meanwhile, wore a hoodie proclaiming that she liked working out because she loved eating. “Speaking of which, this is your first R&R with Overwatch, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, it is,” Brigitte said, trying not to blush or smile or look at the young family. “I didn’t think they’d be giving us any kind of real time off!”

“Can’t say I don’t blame them. It’s a miracle the UN hasn’t swooped in to shut us down. The way things were going, I half expected my first R&R to be in a UN prison yard!”

“Stop it,” Brigitte laughed. “And…thank you for coming with me.”

“My pleasure,” he smiled. “Thanks for inviting me. It’s been a while since I’ve been to the Lindholm family residence.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” Brigitte giggled. “The last time had to be just before Overwatch…well, before it was disbanded.”

“Not good times,” he said grimly. “So let’s make new memories to wash away the old, bad ones. Sound good?”

“It sounds perfect,” Brigitte cooed, snuggling up next to him.

“You look like the cat who ate the canary,” he laughed.

“Of course; I get you _all_ to myself this trip,” she smiled. “I almost had to fight the posse off, like Emily and Lena.”

“ _Especially_ Emily and Lena.”

“God, they’re just so needy! They need you all the time!”

“I’m just glad that Ana, Angela, and Fareeha can keep them in line somewhat,” he sighed. “And Zarya, when she’s not asking me to do things to Mei.”

“I thought once those two started showing their pregnancy, they’d calm down. But it’s like they’re speeding up!”

“Guess they got pretty active genes,” Jesse shrugged, wrapping an arm around her. “Looks like it can’t be helped.”

Brigitte shivered in pleasure as she felt Jesse’s strong arm wrap around her. She snuggled closer to him. She saw the young family running down the train, chasing their child.

She couldn’t help but smile. Kids. One would be hers soon, Jesse’s kid! She felt the fire inside of her burn brighter, the heat radiating from between her legs, her cock stiffening. She was entering her most fertile days, and she got to have Jesse all to herself, while she brought him home! She couldn’t help but drift off to a mental landscape.

_“Mama, papa, you know Jesse,” she said, almost pulling her rugged crush along. The wind blew her long hair behind her, and it ruffled her sailor fuku. Jesse, as always in her mental mindscape, wore a well-fitted gakuran. Her parents stood ahead of her, under a cherry blossom._

_“Of course we know Jesse,” her mother said, the wind blowing her long, blonde hair._

_“Well…” Her cheeks blushed a brilliant red. “We’re gonna get married!”_

_“Married?!” Her parents gasped._

_“I want to make her an honest woman,” Jesse smiled._

_“I…I thought he wouldn’t want me, with me being between the genders…” Even in her daydreams, Brigitte could feel her dual sexes thrum with excitement, “but he loves me, and I love him, and we’re gonna have—“_

“Brigitte?”

“W-what?” She stammered.

“You zoned out there,” Jesse chuckled. “I don’t mind, but would you mind moving over just a bit…?”

Brigitte looked down, and realized that she had set her head in Jesse’s lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry, was that uncomfortable?”

“Normally it isn’t, but I just need the extra space.”

She moved, and Jesse spread his legs wider than normal. He reached down to adjust himself further.

“Getting crowded down there?” Brigitte giggled.

“More like aching,” he grumbled. “Getting away from the British nymphos was one thing, but two weeks of abstaining from sex? You’re getting me blue balled and backed up to high hell.”

“But I want you at your absolute peak,” she cooed, leaning into him. She gently pressed a breast into his shoulder.

“You’ve got a set of balls, you know how uncomfortable this is,” he frowned.

“But I want you at your absolute peak,” she repeated, whispering it in his ear. “I want you drowning my eggs with your best, thick baby batter~~”

“Now you’re almost as bad as Lena!”

Brigitte couldn’t help but to gently run her hand across his thigh. She felt his swelling hardness press back through the denim of his jeans. Her own cock swelled, and her pussy started to moisten her boxers.

“I still think I’m plenty good.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She loved feeling his five o’clock shadow against her lips. Jesse’s hair wasn’t course in the least; he took very good care to make sure that even his beard felt soft and gentle.

“Right now you’re between Angela and Fareeha, and Emily and Lena,” he chuckled.

“Between those two? Where does Mei and Zarya come into that rank?”

“Mei’s like Ana,” he said, stroking his beard. “She acts all high and mighty, always in control. We gotta slap her around a little before she starts to show her kinky side. Remember our last off-rotation party?”

Brigitte bit her lip. She could still see Mei’s tear and lust filled eyes as she shoved her cock into the scientist’s mouth down to the root. Jesse, meanwhile, shoved his cock up her sizable rear.

“We have to spit roast her again,” Brigitte practically moaned. “Or maybe Satya…where does she rank? Just below Mei?”

“Kinda depends on the day,” Jesse said. “She can be even more ice cold than Ana, but you know how she gets going.”

Now Brigitte licked her lips, relishing the memory of Satya’s delicious ass against her lips. Blinking, she realized that both she and Jesse were pretty hard; both of their jeans had the obvious swell of a cock stretching the material.

“And Zarya…?” She gasped.

“Oh, she’s at the bottom; literally and figuratively. Never pegged her as a cuckable sub. Life’s funny like that.”

“Wait, when was the last time you actually fucked Zarya?”

“Huh. Now that you mentioned it, not since she and Mei joined the posse.”

“Good thing she loves being denied.”

“Honestly, I kinda wish the other ladies had a bit more of her in them. Zarya just might be my favorite.”

Shock and anger bloomed in Brigitte’s heart.

“Your favorite?!”

“She’s low maintenance,” he said apologetically. “Less for me to juggle. All I gotta do is rough up Mei, and she’s as happy as a clam.”

Brigitte pushed herself away from Jesse, grumpily crossing her arms.

“She’s my favorite only when it comes to managing my posse,” he said, scooting in closer to her. “Angela is my favorite when it comes to helping take care of everyone, Ana is my favorite when it comes to corralling the British nymphos, which is great because as much as I love their kinky stuff, sometimes you just gotta slow down.”

Brigitte grudgingly nodded at that.

“Fareeha is my favorite when it comes to laying down the law and giving everyone their fair share, Mei is my favorite when it comes to rough sex, Satya is my favorite because of her toys, and you’re my favorite when it comes to people I can actually relax around.”

“Your favorite to relax around…?”

“You, Ana, and Satya are the only ones in the posse who aren’t married; the other ladies got their wives. Ana and I spend some time together, but once you take out the sex, it goes back to the old days where we were just close friends. Satya doesn’t really do ‘down time,’ so whenever we spend time together, it’s mostly just watching movies or reading. Hell, most of the time we don’t even touch each other!

“But I really like spending time with you, Brig,” he smiled. “With or without sex, I can really just relax with you and be me. We play games, we watch things together, we cook, we snuggle, and I really love doing all those things with you.”

Dammit, she wanted to be mad at him. Brigitte leaned in, and Jesse kissed her, soft, gentle, and easy, like they had all the time in the world.

“Sometimes I hate how smooth you are,” she mumbled.

“It’s a skill you learn after being not-smooth for a very long time,” he laughed. “You should’ve seen young Jesse; couldn’t charm his way outta a box!”

Try as she might, Brigitte ended up laughing.

“Besides, this trip is something I’ve been looking forward to for a long time,” he said. “Your folks and I haven’t really had much time to get back into the ol’ swinging habit. I’m looking forward to bringing you on.”

“W-what are some of the things you did?” She stammered, her hard cock reminding her of just how horny she had gotten.

“Oh man, you might never get back to eating your mom’s Hasselback potatoes,” he laughed. “The things I’ve shoved up that woman’s pussy…”

Brigitte felt herself turn _very_ red at that. She pushed away from Jesse and pressed her hands against her ears.

“Oh! Damn, almost forgot!” Jesse said, raising his voice. “This one time during your folk’s anniversary—“

“Jesse!” She pleaded, “not so loud!”

“But you might not hear me,” he grinned.

“Sometimes I hate you,” she said through gritted teeth. But she took her hands off her ears all the same.

“I got a feeling you’d love me if I did to you what I did to your mom,” he grinned.

Brigitte grew even redder at that. Not only because of what Jesse did to her mother, but because her mind had already began mentally playing a scene in her head.

_“Mama,” Brigitte said, a perverted grin on her lips, “would you like some potatoes?”_

_“Why, thank you, Brigitte,” her mother smiled back._

_“They’re special,” she breathed, “Jesse helped butter them up by sliding them up my hot, steaming, tight little cunt~~”_

She did her best not to moan. If Jesse kept up the exploits, she might stretch a cock-shaped divot into her jeans.

“Looks like you’re liking it already,” Jesse smiled.

“N-no…”

“I’m not so sure about that. In fact, I think you might be wanting some of the stories I have of your folks.”

Brigitte shook her head, doing her best to make it convincing.

“Now, where was I…? Oh right, that anniversary back in the day!”

Brigitte didn’t want to hear the story. She just wanted the train trip to be over, so she could distract Jesse with a nice, regular visit with her parents.

But her heart pushed pure lust through her veins. Hearing Jesse’s light hearted tone about her parents lit a fire in her breast.

“Y-you didn’t…like, make her do anything…?”

“Oh, God no. Nothing like how we treat Zarya,” he said. “We had a big dinner, with a lot of people dropping by. Too bad they didn’t get the chance to see your mom; she spent the entire time under the table.”

“Under the table…?”

“She spent the entire evening sucking me off.”

Brigitte’s cock throbbed with need, she could feel her boxers getting soaked with her girl juices, and she couldn’t help but relish the memory of Jesse’s meaty cock in her mouth. And her mother got to suck him off for the entire dinner?!

“Frankly, I’m still surprised we got away with that,” he laughed. “Whenever someone would ask, we’d just say she wasn’t feeling too good; she had something in her throat.”

Brigitte groaned at that.

“Your dad came up with that,” he grinned. “Good thing your mom had made enough pies to keep everyone quiet. Oh shit, the Pie Shower Incident! I almost forgot!

“You know how your mom is famous for her pies. Well, one of your mom’s friends had a baby shower, so she made some pies. She made one with a ‘special crème.’”

Jesse gave her a mischievous look.

“Wait,” she gasped, “you didn’t…!”

“She made the crème with my cum,” he grinned. “Only gave it to the special women, namely the ones who had slept with me. They loved it, said the ‘saltiness’ of the ‘crème’ complimented the sweetness of the filling. Mina Liao nearly gave it all away; she spent the entire time having slices, saying ‘this tastes so familiar!’”

“W-was there anything else…?” She asked breathlessly.

“One time she got to be a guest lecturer at a college,” he said. Brigitte squirmed and moaned as Jesse gently ran his finger around her nipple. “Your mom’s got quite the mouth; literally and figuratively! She ended up gossiping with some of the students she had about the ‘American stud’ she’d gotten with. She gossiped so much, they were dying to meet that stud!”

“You didn’t,” she gasped.

“She brought me back, and introduced me to my little fan club.” Brigitte thought her cock would explode! “Good thing I’m used to groupies; it was a little perk back in my Deadlock days. And since they waited for this lecture for so long, I couldn’t let them leave ‘empty handed,’ so to say.”

“How many did you fuck…?”

Jesse reached into his pocket, and pulled out a condom.

“But I—“

“This is for you, not me,” he said. “I still remember that you want me at my best; this is me teasing you back for the last two weeks of abstinence.”

Brigitte felt herself flush. She looked around; they had the compartment to themselves, but the door did have a window on it. People could look in.

She quickly pulled her hoodie off, and bunched it up on her lap.

“This better be enough,” she moaned as she undid her zipper. She pulled her cock out, stiff as a board. Jesse opened the condom and slid it on her. She cooed at his touch, but gasped as he let go of her.

“C-can you jerk me off?” She begged. “Please?”

“Remember what I said about me teasing you back~~?”

Hissing with frustration, Brigitte went to jerking herself off, while hold her hoodie up without making it obvious of what she was doing.

“Then there was the time I ‘raped’ your mom.”

She bit her lip as her balls tightened, threatening to explode with greedy need.

“You ‘raped’ her?”

“I told you, your mom can be pretty kinky,” Jesse winked. “I gotta rate her between Mei and the British Nymphos. She had a fantasy of being raped, but your father couldn’t have just anyone indulging in that fantasy. So they asked me.”

Brigitte’s hand became a blur as she slid it up and down her shaft.

“So, using my Deadlock skills of breaking and entering, I ‘broke in’ to their apartment, tied up your folks, and had my way with your mom.”

“No one cau~~ght you?” She stammered, rubbing her swollen cockhead.

“I told you, I used my Deadlock skills,” he winked. “You and your sisters never woke up.”

“What?!”

“You were kids, maybe teens. You were down a flight of stairs, but I still kept it quiet.”

The man she loved, ‘raping’ her mother, while she was in the house?! Brigitte couldn’t contain herself; her balls swelled, her hips bucked, and she had to keep a hand on the condom as it filled with her seed. Gasping for breath, she hesitantly looked towards the door, and the window in it.

“No one saw,” Jesse said, taking her hand.

“Oh, good…”

Brigitte deftly took the condom off and tied it up.

“Better hold onto that,” Jesse grinned. “Or else find a way to dump it off in the bathroom.”

“You…you wouldn’t actually do something like that, would you…?”

“I have a very low opinion of rapists,” he said. “There’s nothing worse than forcing yourself on someone. But, when it’s a kinky role play, I can get behind that. Besides, I wouldn’t have actually been able to break in; your dad’s security systems are too good!”

“So he didn’t mind?” She giggled.

“He liked having his wife be satisfied, and by a man he trusts. He also used the chance to test his systems. He didn’t tell me where to break in, he just turned off everything. When the deed was done, he went over the system, found where I snuck in, and beefed up his security. Everyone won!”

Brigitte couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“And then there was the time when I babysat you and your mom forgot to bring some money—“

“Jesse?” Brigitte stammered, “I need another few seconds before I can go again.”

She pointed to her still stiff but recharging cock.

“And I said I was gonna tease you,” the man of her dreams smiled. He leaned in to kiss her. “But I’ve only got one more condom, and we’ve got a few hours to go. So be careful how you use it.”

Brigitte felt herself pale. One condom to hold her loads? And hours of traveling, with Jesse telling her sexy stories? What did she do to herself?!

“So, she came back just as you and your sisters were getting tired,” he continued. “But she forgot to bring some money for me. So we worked on a way for her to pay me, but quietly, ‘cus you girls needed to get your sleep.”

Her cock surged to life, and Brigitte tried to not reach for the other condom. This trip couldn’t be finished fast enough!

* * *

When the taxi came to a stop, Brigitte made a quick exit, going towards the boot of the car.

“Thanks for the drive,” Jesse smiled, tipping his hat to the Omnic driver.

“My pleasure,” the Omnic said, nodding back.

Brigitte leaned on the bumper, catching her breath. Jesse spent the last two hours torturing her with stories of his exploits, as well as kissing her, caressing her, and almost even jerking her off!

Just when she thought she would be getting close, he’d leave her hanging. The two hours of edging had worn on her patience, as well as making her cock and balls swell with need and desire; she needed to catch her breath.

Jesse walked back to help her get the bags out. He closed the boot, and gave the driver a thumb’s up. The taxi pulled away, making its way back to the main road.

“Damn, sure has been a while since I’ve been here,” he smiled. Jesse took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air.

“It has been a long time,” Brigitte admitted. She took a second to calm her pulse and her cock, and to relish the breeze that caressed her skin. The scent of trees filled her nostrils. As the wind shifted, she picked up the scent of open water, the Gulf of Bothnia that her parent’s house sat on. Finally, her swollen cock started to soften.

“Come on, let’s get inside,” Jesse said, “that way you can change your pants.”

Brigitte immediately blushed. She stormed away, staying a few steps ahead of Jesse. She had stayed so hard, she swore she started to mold the bulge of her cock into her jeans. Maybe a wash would help shrink it back to size, she really liked these jeans.

She looked up at her house. It had been forever since she’d been home; years since she started being Reinhardt’s squire, and then Overwatch came back, and then she joined because of course she had to. God, had it really been that long?

The house seemed…smaller. Could it be that, as the youngest, it had seemed bigger with her sisters? Maybe she had been away too long, and she did more growing, both physically and emotionally. The house had two stories, and she saw the window to her room on the second floor.

Out back, she saw some rising steam from her father’s forge, which might as well have been her second home. As she made her way to the door, Brigitte realized that her heart beat stressfully in her chest.

Could it be that coming home as an adult just seemed strange? No, it couldn’t be just that, it had to be the fact that she came back with Jesse, her first love, her unrequited love.

She had her finger out to press the bell when suddenly she paused, her mind piecing everything together. She knew Jesse used to swing with her parents, but for some reason, it just never clicked with her. She had gotten so caught up in her daydreams of taking the man of her dreams home to meet her parents, her mind just didn’t seem to want to put everything together.

Maybe that could explain why she suddenly felt so awkward.

“Don’t wait for me,” Jesse chuckled, walking up behind her. He rang the bell for her.

“Uh—thanks,” she stammered.

“Don’t go telling me you’re getting homesick,” the cowboy chuckled. God, his laughter…Brigitte just felt at ease with such an easy chuckle. And his eyes…

“N-no, I don’t think so…”

The door opened, pulling Brigitte away from the sexy spell that Jesse wove over her.

“Mom, it’s been—“

“Brigitte!”

Brigitte stopped dead in her tracks, both physical and verbal. Her mother, Ingrid, had truly done a number on her hair. Her long, luscious golden locks, tumbled down over her shoulders in gentle curls. She usually braided her hair, but now it hung lose in long, easy strands.

Those locks covered her breasts; she wasn’t wearing anything over them. Her mother stood in front of her, naked from the waist up. Brigitte felt herself both blush and pale as her eyes were pulled down almost by a magnetic force.

Her mother’s breasts stood out, still proud and firm. The only thing making her decent in the vaguest sense were white, heart-shaped pasties that covered her nipples. Brigitte’s eyes continued downward. Her mother wore a tiny white skirt, if a thin strip of white lace no wider than her palm could be considered a skirt. It sat at her mother’s hips, barely covering the white thong. A sheer lace train skirt was sewn onto the barely-there skirt, drifting behind her.

To top the entire ensemble off, her mother had two fine garters sitting at the middle of her thighs. She even wore golden fuck-me pumps.

“It’s so good to see you!” Her mother wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her in for a tight hug. She could feel her breasts being pushed against her mother’s.

“And Jesse~~” Her mother breathed. She let go of Brigitte and moved onto Jesse. Brigitte could see her mother _pressing_ her tits against Jesse’s broad chest.

“So good to finally see you again, Ingrid,” Jesse smiled, hugging her back.

Her mother hugged him for far too long. Her mother hugged him, with her ass sticking out. The train skirt could barely be called clothing; to was transparent! Brigitte saw her mother wiggle her round rump as she hugged the man of her dreams.

“M-mama…” Finally, Brigitte remembered how to talk! “W-w-what are you wearing? Someone could see you!!”

“Just something to welcome you and Jesse back,” Ingrid said, finally letting Jesse go. “Besides, our neighbors are all the way over there, through a thin line of trees.”

“B-b-b-“

“You mean your sisters? They’re not hear,” Ingrid sighed. “I tried to bring them back, but their time off didn’t sync up. They needed more notice to use their vacation time properly, all kinds of job-related rigmarole…they won’t be joining us.”

“Oh.”

“That just means I get to spend more time with my youngest!!”

Brigitte squawked as her mother squeezed her tight again.

“But dear, did you really have to wear such a drab thing to dinner?” Ingrid asked, gently taking her by the shoulders. Brigitte did her best to look her mother in the eyes. “Jesse, you can leave your bags here, Torbjörn is in the kitchen. As for you, dear, go upstairs. There’s an outfit on your bed you can change into.”

“I’d get to do what your mother tells you to do,” Jesse smiled, taking his hat off as he walked inside.

“Uh…uh—uh, okay…”

“Excellent!” Her mother cheered. “Move quickly now, we have to catch up!”

Ingrid pranced away, gently pulling at Jesse’s hand. Brigitte could only stare as Jesse followed her, acting as if she wasn’t wearing next to nothing! As he walked down the hall, she saw him pinch her mother’s ass. It only made her laugh.

Brigitte’s mind spun wildly, trying to find the right way to work. Her mother answered the door, all but naked. Her mother hugged her; she felt her boobs! Brigitte felt ashamed to think it, but her mother did aging well; her boobs felt as firm and supple as Fareeha’s generous rack.

She realized that her cock had once again returned to its full size and strength. Great, she really would stretch out a cock-shaped ridge in her pants. Brigitte tried to adjust herself, wondering what had gotten her so hard. It…it had to be Jesse, right? It had to be.

But her mother’s boobs were so soft…

Jesse’s voice came back to her: _your parents are hella freaky_.

She did do her fair share of freaky things with Jesse and his posse. Could this be their freakiness bleeding through to her?

“Brigitte~!” Her mother sang from a few rooms over, “get a move on~!”

She moved automatically, making her way up the stairs to her old room. Just as she thought, her mother didn’t change a thing.

Fresh sheets were on her bed, her desk had been dusted, her regular posters lined the wall, showing Reinhardt in his armor, Overwatch’s team shot, even her Ida Storm poster hadn’t been touched. She looked at her idol; the picture caught Ida mid hammer throw, muscles strained as she spun the weight around, a split second from throwing it.

She felt like she had become the hammer, being spun about so fast she couldn’t tell which way was up.

A tiny white sheet of paper lay on her bed, with a ribbon stuck on it. She lifted it up, and saw that it hid a few items made of sheer lace.

Brigitte felt her face heat up again as she picked up a tiny, blue thong. She stared incredulously at the itty-bitty, barely-there skirt that sat underneath it. An all-but-transparent train skirt had been sewn onto the back of the skirt; underneath that were a pair of light-blue stockings and garters. And finally, she saw a pair of blue, heart-shaped pasties.

Cold realization washed over Brigitte; it was the same outfit her mother wore, only blue.

“Brigitte~~” Her mother yelled, “hurry up and get changed, we’re waiting on you!”

“C-c-c-coming!” She stammered.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her mother wanted her to wear that?! In front of her father?? In front of Jesse?!?

Just thinking of Jesse felt like a switch had been thrown in her. Her heart continued to beat wildly, but now the stress and panic had suddenly been replaced with _lust_.

Jesse would see her. Jesse, the most amazing man she had ever met, would see her wearing next to nothing. Jesse, the man she loved, who fucked her wildly, would see her wearing this!!

This had to be the kinky side of her coming out, it had to be! Brigitte tore off her clothes, tossing them carelessly on the bed. Jesse would see her~~

Her mother would see her.

Her father would, too.

That made Brigitte pause, but only for a second. Then her heart beat faster and faster. The air seemed to chill as her skin flushed with arousal, her cock burst with need.

They would see. Oh, they would see everything~~

Off went her boxers, on went the thong. She gently pulled the stockings on and affixed them with the garters. An extra lace stocking fluttered to the ground as she peeled the stockings apart. She frowned; it couldn’t be a stocking, it was too small. Maybe it would fit if she had a tiny leg dangling—

Brigitte couldn’t help but laugh; the tiny ‘stocking’ had to be for her cock.

She had a cock sleeve. It even had a bow on it. God, her life had turned into a hentai!

The last thing to go on were the pasties. She peeled off the adhesive covers, and gently pressed them on. They put up a valiant effort, but her nipples still poked out, clear as day.

She walked over to her closet, and opened the door to look at herself in the mirror. Her long, brown hair hung down to the middle of her shoulders. She tussled it, tossing it over her chest, covering the top of her swelling breasts. The blue of her ‘outfit’ went well with her hair and freckles. She couldn’t help but marvel at her muscles.

Her strong shoulders bled into her full breasts. Her slim waist practically poured out into her wide, strong ass, which led to her powerful legs. The stockings were just the right size, they didn’t tear when she put them on. They didn’t tear even as she flexed.

The two-inch wide ‘skirt’ sat at her hips, accentuating her womanly charms. Behind her, the train skirt flared out, but her penis…she couldn’t help but laugh.

Her cock jutted upwards, utterly hard and flush with arousal. It pushed at the front of the thin strip of cloth calling itself a skirt, making it so her balls were exposed to the cool air. The cock sleeve felt just snug enough, and the ribbon sat at her wide, flared cock head. Brigitte had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Satya is right,” she smiled, “I _am_ a perfect blend of man and woman.”

She grabbed her phone and took a few pictures. She couldn’t wait to show Satya and Fareeha. She should send it to Mei, too; if Zarya behaved herself, maybe Mei would let her see it.

“Brigitte~~!”

“I’m coming,” she gasped, making her way to the stairs. Her breasts bounced, her cock wobbled, and her face flushed red as she made her way down. Her heart beat a mile a minute, every part of her skin flushed with desire, eroticism, and sheer unadulterated thrill of wearing such a skimpy, slutty thing~!

Going down each step felt like a thousand mile journey. She could turn around, she could run back to her room, throw her clothes back on, say nothing really fit. She could say that the stockings were too small, they started to run, the thong proved too uncomfortable, the pasties weren’t sticky enough…

Excuses by the dozen filled her head, cramming her brain. Yet she continued down the stairs, taking one thrilling step at a time. Nearly every inch of her was bared, naked, with nothing left to the imagination. Yet she felt a strange power swelling in her heart.

This is an outfit that Angela would wear. Or Emily. No, maybe only Satya would dare wear such a thing as this! Not her, not the tough, butch, Brigitte! But she couldn’t help but continue. She used to be scared of her dual sexes, she used to hide in baggy clothing. But not anymore. She caught her reflection in a picture on the first level; her reflection looked back at her, her eyes filled with determination.

She had seen herself naked plenty of times, both in reflections and pictures as part of Jesse’s posse. But right here, right now, Brigitte finally realized just how desirable the pure desire that she radiated. She felt as if power spilled from her, strength poured from her muscles!

_I am strong,_ Brigitte thought, admiring herself. _I’m strong, sexy, and beautiful! God, I’m going to knock Jesse’s socks off with this!_

Her stocking-clad cock leading the way, Brigitte walked into the kitchen.

“I-I’m back…”

Jesse sat at the table with her dad. Her mother had a tray of drinks, and had bent over to serve them. Brigitte walked in just as Jesse squeezed her mother’s round ass. Hearing her, everyone turned around.

Her mother’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my God—“

Brigitte’s face burned, but she remained standing tall.

“You’re so beautiful!”

Her mother ran over to her, wrapping her in another tight hug. Brigitte hugged her back. The thrill of their naked breasts pushing against each other filled her with a perverse sense of pride. Her mother pressed her hips into hers, squeezing her dick and putting just the right kind of pressure on her balls.

“Torbjörn, isn’t our little girl so _sexy?_ ” Her mother gushed.

“I, I didn’t know my daughter was so beautiful,” he gasped. She stood a full head taller than him, but her father still had plenty of muscles on him. His hand hovered at his beard, frozen mid-stroke. He stared at her with full eyes.

“Brig,” Jesse whistled, “you’re a certified knock out.”

Smiling, her eyes turned to her father.

Ingrid let go of her, and kissed her. Brigitte expected a kiss on the cheek, but her mother kissed her on the lips. Her cock thrummed from the confusing signal; it wasn’t a kiss she used to get, it felt like a kiss Satya or Mei would give her when they fucked.

“Isn’t she precious?” Ingrid cooed, breaking the illicit kiss.

Brigitte felt like she would topple over.

Her mother pulled her to the side, and wrapped her arm around her, like they were showing off.

“I…I’ve never worn something like this,” Brigitte croaked.

“I can tell,” her father laughed. “If you were wearing a dress right now, you’d be pitching a circus tent!”

“How do you feel?” Jesse asked.

She could feel herself blushing.

“Sexy,” she mumbled, a big, dumb grin spreading on her lips. “Strong, and sexy.”

“It’s about time you realized it,” Jesse smiled. “Come on, sit down. We’re just chatting.”

“Or maybe you can help me bring back some drinks…” Her mother said, giving her a wink.

“S-sure!”

Ingrid practically pranced over to the fridge, her breasts bobbing as she went. Brigitte followed, growing more and more comfortable with the ludicrous outfit.

“Where did you find these?” She asked as her mother pulled open the fridge. Cold air washed over her, reminding her just how hot and flushed she felt.

“Victoria’s Secret,” her mother said, pulling out a pitcher of water and lemonade. “I wanted to wear something special for this night, but then I saw that they had stockings and a skirt in your size; I had to.”

“A skirt?” Brigitte grabbed the skirt her mother wore. “They call this a skirt?”

“Stop it,” Ingrid laughed, playfully slapping her hand away. Brigitte realized just how close she had gotten to grabbing her mother’s ass. “It also comes with the train skirt.”

“There’s hardly any fabric to it. I hope they paid you to take it off their hands.”

Her mother laughed as she set the pitchers on the counter. Brigitte got some glasses.

“Lemonade, or water?” Her mother asked.

“I’ll take some lemonade.”

Together, they filled the glasses with refreshments, and set them on a tray. Ingrid rummaged through a cabinet, and pulled out another tray. She set a few glasses and a pitcher on it, and gave it to Brigitte.

“Serve Jesse and your father first,” she said.

“I-is papa…is he used to this?”

“Well, not to you!” Brigitte gasped as her mother gave her cock a loving caress. “I should tell you we’re in our ‘play’ mode; he wants to sit back and watch. Be sure to put on a show!”

“How?” Brigitte asked. “I’m new to this whole ‘teasing’ thing…”

“Oh honey, just shake your hips.” Ingrid walked behind her, placing her hands an her hips. “Take a step. Now sway them out, like this.”

With her mother guiding her, Brigitte took a few steps. Following her mother’s gentle grasp, she sashayed for a few steps, her cock whipping around.

“Looks like you’ll have something else to work with,” Ingrid grinned. “Baby, you’ll do fine~”

“Thanks,” Brigitte sighed. Her mother spun her around, but this time, Brigitte was ready. Her mother leaned in for a kiss, and Brigitte kissed her back.

“See?” Ingrid giggled. “You’ve got it.”

Brigitte picked up the train, and yelped as her mother pinched her exposed ass. She winked as Brigitte walked back. She took a deep breath and shook her hips as her mother told her to.

“Lemonade?” She asked, walking back.

“I’ll take some,” Torbjörn said.

“I’m fine with water,” Jesse smiled.

She set a glass in front of her father, but leaned over to give a glass to Jesse. She hesitantly looked up, and saw Jesse smiling at her. Blushing, she smiled back. And jumped as she felt Jesse cup her ass.

“Getting excited?” He asked, his hand dipping down to lightly brush her pussy. With all of the attention she paid to her cock, she forgot how wet her pussy had gotten.

“Y~yes…”

“Well, you’ll have to wait a bit,” he said. “We gotta catch up on some old times.”

Jesse pulled his hand back, leaving Brigitte gasping. The glasses trembled on the tray; she set it down before she dropped anything. She sat down, imagining Jesse and her father drilling their eyes into her.

But looking up, she saw that Jesse and Torbjörn were casually talking.

“Gotta say, it feels good to be getting back to the ol’ routine,” Jesse smiled, sipping his water.

“It does,” her father said. “The years of Overwatch being disbanded…those were tough times.”

“For who? You or Ingrid?”

“Both of us!” Torbjörn laughed. “Having to go our own ways, she really, really missed you.”

“And I her.”

“And you what…?” Ingrid asked, prancing back with a tray of mini sandwiches in hand, her breasts bouncing. Brigitte blushed as she drank the sight of her nearly naked mother in.

“Fine, I’ll admit it, I missed seeing you,” Jesse laughed. “But I also missed spending time with Torbjörn.”

“Y-you missed papa?” Brigitte asked.

“Of course. You remember how tight we were.”

“The only one who spent more time with us was Reinhardt,” Torbjörn laughed. “And you just adored him, Brigitte, listening to all of his stories, getting piggy back rides from him…”

“Ah, those were good times,” her mother sighed, bending over to set the tray down.

Jesse reached up, gently tickling her covered nipple. Brigitte felt a little ashamed at how her mother moaned at his touch, but she felt more jealous than anything else.

That should be her being played with.

She got up, grabbing the pitcher. She leaned waaay over for Jesse, filling his glass.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Brigitte smiled back. She yelped and jumped as Jesse roughly slapped her ass, the crack of his hand on her skin echoing through the room.

She wantonly giggled at that. Then she realized her mother had gasped at it as well, grinding her legs together as she sat down. And Torbjörn just laughed.

“Like mother, like daughter, eh?” Jesse grinned.

“It sure seems that way,” Torbjörn nodded.

“I missed this,” Ingrid gasped from her seat. “The playing, the teasing, oh, it was hell when Overwatch was disbanded.”

“Then we’ll have to make new memories,” Jesse said. “Better ones.”

“Uh—um, excuse me, but…” Brigitet hemmed and hawed. “P-papa, are…Well, uh, Zarya likes to watch, too…”

“Seriously?” Torbjörn said, his eyebrow arching.

“Torb, buddy, you have _no idea_ just how kinky Zarya is,” Jesse said.

“You really don’t,” Brigitte nodded. “But, anyways, she…well, she’s really, really passive. I-is this what you like? Because this doesn’t seem like anything that we’ve done with Zarya.”

“What have you done with Zarya?” Ingrid smiled sweetly.

Brigitte felt her cheeks burn.

“Uh—“

“Oh, Ingrid, you’d love to see what your daughter has been up to,” Jesse laughed. “Either with Mei or Satya. Torb, you’d be damn proud if you got to watch.”

“Maybe we should make that happen,” her father said, a slight blush raising to his cheeks. If Brigitte didn’t know any better, she thought she heard her father gasp.

“My little girl has grown up,” Ingrid gushed. “Look at her, strong and sexy and in control!”

“T-thanks,” she smiled, unsure of how to react. “Well, Zarya likes to watch, but is really more submissive about it. This…this doesn’t feel like that. What is this? Jesse’s teasing you, mama, but it doesn’t seem very harsh.”

“That’s because it isn’t,” her mother said. She got up and walked to Jesse. “This is just us having fun.”

She cooed as Jesse grabbed her ass.

“Your mother has, well, a very high sex drive,” Torbjörn said.

“Kinda sorta really high,” her mother moaned, grinding against Jesse.

“Oh.” Brigitte blushed yet again. “Well…I guess that explains a few things.”

“Like all the sisters you have?” Jesse laughed.

“That, and…”

She trailed off, pointing to her very stiff and very large dick.

“Oh honey, it must be worse with you, what with two runaway sets of hormones,” her mother laughed.

“We both love each other,” her father said, “but she’s a lot for one person.”

“You can include me with that, too,” Jesse said, his finger tracing a path along her mother’s breasts.

“I love to see her happy, and a lot of times, that means calling in some help,” Torbjörn said. “So this is me being supportive of her needs, and helping a friend out.”

“And I’m helping your parents,” Jesse said. “Most of the time, it’s just having dinner with them, chatting and catching up, but every so often it’s fucking your mother.”

“Then…you don’t want to fuck him?” She asked.

“Oh no, we’re too good of friends like that!” Jesse laughed.

“Certainly not with his fearsome tool,” Torbjörn howled. “No, we just get along.”

“Honestly, I need more friends like Torb.”

“Besides, taking Jesse is a challenge, and I love cheering her on,” her father smiled.

“It really is,” she nodded. Her cock felt like bursting.

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Her mother cooed. Brigitte blushed, but her mother just leaned in and kissed her. “I’d love to see you take that monster of his~~”

“Guess this means our little catch-up is over,” Jesse sighed dramatically.

“It’s your fault, you know,” Torbjörn laughed. “You’ve been teasing her non-stop since you’ve walked in. She’s been wound up like this for days!”

Her mother bit her lip as Jesse got to his feet. She clutched at Brigitte’s hand and pulled her along. Seeing Jesse’s massive erection struggling to get out of his pants got her pulse to spike.

“Ladies first,” Jesse grinned, bowing politely.

Ingrid sprang forward, then yelped as Jesse slapped her ass yet again. Laughing, she led the way to the stairs. Brigitte got a few steps before Jesse got her ass as well. That sent her heart into overdrive.

She followed her mother up the stairs. Pulse pounding, her cock achingly hard, her pussy dripping wet, and knowing that the man she loved had a very nice view of her firm ass, her own lustful gaze fell on her mother’s sizable rear.

Maybe she always knew her mother was hot, but without her hormones making a mess of her brain, it never really clicked.

But now that hormones filled her blood, she wore the sexiest outfit she could’ve ever imagined, and with nothing but sex on the brain, she gazed at her amazing mother. She watched her mother’s still high and still tight rear sway as they climbed the stairs. She gazed at her long, toned legs. And looking a little further up, she could see her breasts swaying.

_I guess I know where I get my feminine beauty from,_ Brigitte thought.

She followed her mother into her bedroom. Their bed had fresh sheets that were tucked in tight, like a hotel room waiting to be used. And three chairs were set up by the bed.

“Three chairs?” Brigitte’s brow furrowed. “But I thought—“

“Just sit down,” Ingrid said, pushing her onto the leftmost chair.

“Honey, I thought I would be the one watching,” Torbjörn said.

“Just sit. You too, Jesse.”

Brigitte gave a questioning look to Jesse. Jesse looked at Torbjörn. But the two shrugged, and sat down, Jesse in the middle.

Brigitte couldn’t help but chuckle. She wore damn near nothing; her cock pointed to the ceiling. And Jesse’s cock looked like it would tear out of his pants at a moment’s notice. Even her father had a raging hard on. But she couldn’t compare her father to Jesse, that just wasn’t fair.

“Actually, now would be a good time for a present,” Jesse said.

“A present?” Brigitte asked, perking up. “For whom?”

“You,” he grinned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, maybe the size of a flash drive. He leaned in, and pressed it against her cock. Brigitte cooed from the touch. Then, it buzz to life. She yelped as a blue light appeared around her dick, then tightened.

“A gift from Satya,” Jesse said. “She made some improvements to her cock ring. Apparently she tests all of her ideas out on Zarya.”

“Hard light?” Her father scoffed. “Too fancy, too prone to break.”

“But it feels so goood~~” Brigitte moaned. She twitched and groaned as the cock ring adjusted to the right size, just barely cutting off blood flow.

“My little girl is all grown up,” Ingrid cooed.

Her mother grinned as she picked up her phone from the nightstand. Suddenly, music started playing from portable speakers. A guitar echoed, holding a single note. Then drums fell in, and the guitar broke out into a short solo.

The singer started to singing in English, but Brigitte couldn’t focus on the words. She stared as her mother tossed her hair and started to dance. Her wide hips swayed as she moved with the music, the guitar’s squeals accentuating her movements. Her hands ran over her breasts, pushing them up, letting them fall down, then she whipped her hair around, all while gyrating, moving, swaying with the music, spinning the train skirt along, making the flimsy sheet of gossamer float in the air.

Brigitte heard Jesse inhale sharply. Oh good, that meant she wasn’t the only one taken aback by this. She could barely believe any of this was happening!

Licking her lips, her mother strutted towards Jesse. She made a show of kicking one leg over his, then the other, until she sat on his lap. She leaned in, but turning away at the last second to kiss her father.

Then she leaned back to Jesse, only to avoid him again at the last second. Jesse had a scowl on his face. Brigitte suddenly realized her mother leaned in to her.

“Only if you want this, baby~~”

Brigitte leaned in, mashing her lips against her mother’s. She didn’t know who moaned first, her or her mother. But Brigitte felt the passion, the lust, the fire in her. She wanted to get more, but Ingrid pulled back, victoriously licking her lips. Then she finally kissed Jesse.

The music continued, forgotten. Just when Brigitte thought her mother would continue to make out with Jesse, she pulled back, gently biting her man’s lip. Smiling lustily, she swung her leg off his, and stood up. But she didn’t go very far; in fact, she kept her feet right by Jesse’s.

Brigitte stared as her mother gave Jesse, the man she loved, a lap dance. He grinned as she ground her ass against his crotch in time with the music. She would bend over, showing off more of her ass, then whip her hair around, then turn to straddle him, pressing his face into her breasts.

Everything she knew about her parents had changed so fast, Brigitte couldn’t keep up with everything. She watched, mouth agape, ringed cock begging for attention.

She still didn’t know what had happened, or what would happen, but Brigitte realized one very important thing.

_I want to do whatever they do._

Her mother dropped to her knees, and pulled at Jesse’s jeans. He grinned as she unzipped him. He pushed himself up as she pulled his pants down to his ankles, then his boxers. Her mother moaned as his cock shot upwards, dwarfing Brigitte’s sizable meat pillar.

The music crescendoed, signaling the end to the song. But that had been forgotten; her mother, on her knees, a smile on her lips, commanded everyone’s attention. Brigitte couldn’t even pay attention to her body; her eyes were drilled on Ingrid, and how her hands tried to wrap around Jesse’s monstrous cock. Her mother gave that magnificent cock a lick, then started sucking it.

Brigitte couldn’t believe it. Her mother worked her mouth over Jesse’s dick, making him coo. Then she took a deep breath, and just swallowed his cock.

“Oh my God…”

She had seen Emily suck Jesse’s dick. Emily had the best cock sucking skills in the posse; she had to be the only one to regularly take Jesse’s entire mammoth member in her mouth without any protest. Yet even she didn’t suck cock like her mother did. It looked like her mother didn’t even have a gag reflex; Ingrid just lowered her head, forcing Jesse into her throat, until her nose ground against his pubes. It couldn’t have taken more than five seconds.

“Damn, do I miss this,” Jesse grinned, running his hand through her mother’s hair.

“Honey, you still got it,” Torbjörn smiled.

Her mother looked up, her eyes brimming with excitement. Then she started sucking him off.

“Mama…oh my God, I can’t believe it…”

Ingrid pulled his cock from her throat. His impossible dick glistened with Ingrid’s saliva as her mother sucked him off. She pulled his cock all the way out, and lavished it with kisses and licks, all while slowly jerking him off with her hands. That only lasted maybe ten seconds, when she shoved it back down her throat.

Brigitte stared as her mother shoved the dick of the man she loved into her throat. She watched as her mother’s throat ballooned as she took every millimeter of Jesse. She bobbed her head, twisting her neck to make Jesse moan, and moan he did. He gasped and groaned, then bit his teeth.

Brigitte’s hips buckled, then started to buck. She had gotten so caught up in watching her mother deep throat her man, her own orgasm snuck up on her! She groaned and gasped, but the hardlight cock ring blazed a brilliant blue, tightening around her cock in just the right way.

Her balls swelled, but the cock ring kept her cum safely inside her swollen testicles. Brigitte gasped as she rode the orgasm out, her pussy drenching her new blue thong.

“Like that?” Jesse chuckled, gently taking her chin.

“Oh my God, I never knew my mom could do this~~”

Jesse leaned in, and kissed her. Brigitte shuddered as she came again, but the cock ring stayed firm, keeping her load inside her. Her cock swelled, turning just a slight shade of crimson.

“Look, papa,” she giggled, “it’s working as intended.”

“Feh!” Her father turned his nose up at that. “You could do the same with steel, cut down on the moving parts!”

“Just let your girl enjoy this, buddy,” Jesse laughed.

Ingrid reached down, and cupped his swollen balls. Her eyes widened as she felt the size they had swollen to. She stepped up her effort, pulling his dick out of her throat, then swallowing it again. The music had long since stopped, but that didn’t matter; it would’ve gotten in the way of hearing her suck Jesse off.

“I-Ingrid,” he hissed. “I’m…I’m getting close—!”

Her mother sucked his dick even harder.

“Stop! I’m right there!” He gently pushed at her, and her mother let go of his cock. It sprung up towards the ceiling, twitching wildly, throwing strands of saliva everywhere.

Brigitte forgot how long she asked Jesse to abstain, all to get the best, most potent cream. She held her breath as he sucked in air, calming himself down.

But Jesse never came. He leaned back into his chair, gasping for breath.

“Didn’t you like me…?” Ingrid asked, kneeling in front of him

“God, I love how you suck me off,” Jesse gasped. “But I’ve been saving up a really, really big load, and I’d like to put that to proper use.”

Her mother’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“How big a load…?”

“Two weeks’ worth. Your daughter demanded it.”

“I’ve got some big news, mama,” Brigitte giggled.

“That can wait,” Ingrid said. God, something got her mother even more worked up; she started drooling! “Torb? Honey? Can I…? Please…?”

“Alright, fine,” he laughed. “Go ahead.”

Ingrid leapt to her feet and kissed Jesse. He kissed her back, running his fingers over her body.

“Onto the bed, big boy,” she moaned, her voice dripping with sex.

“Nice try,” Jesse grinned. He stood up, and pushed her; hard.

Ingrid fell onto the bed with a laugh. Jesse grabbed her waist, and turned her over.

“It’s been a while since she’s taken me in the ass, hasn’t it?” He asked, turning to face Torbjörn.

“You’re right, it has!”

Brigitte couldn’t believe how cavalier her father sounded at this. Her cock twitched again, fighting against the hardlight gift.

“You got some lube?”

Torbjörn stood up, and pulled a thick tube of it out of his pocket. He handed it off to Jesse.

“Oh nooo~~” Ingrid moaned. Brigitte didn’t know that her mother could make such lewd noises. “Not my ass~!”

Jesse squeezed a healthy dollop on her rear. Ingrid jerked, flinching from the cold gel. Brigitte realized that her breath came out in ragged gasps as she watched Jesse lube up his magnificent bitch breaker.

“Just relax,” he smiled.

He grabbed his wet, shining dick, and brought it to bear. Brigitte bit her lip as she watched her mother spread her oiled-up ass cheeks apart. She heard her father breathing hard as Jesse pressed his thick cock against her tiny rosebud.

“Relax,” Jesse cooed. “Or don’t. Up to you.”

“J-just fuck me~~” Her mother moaned.

Brigitte sat at the edge of her seat. Jesse rubbed his cock up and down her ass.

“Come on,” Ingrid begged, “fuck me, please~!”

“You want me to fuck your ass?” He laughed. “In front of your husband is one thing, but in front of your daughter?”

“I don’t care, I need you!”

“Brigitte, what was it that Mei called it when I took Zarya…?”

“S-she told you to break the bitch,” Brigitte moaned.

“Ah, that’s right.”

Ingrid screamed as Jesse pushed his enormous, elephantine cock into her round but tiny ass. Brigitte gasped as she heard the lubed up flesh meet, and her mother’s ass expand as it took Jesse’s impossible girth.

“Oh God of fuck of Jesus fuck me fuck fuck fuuuuck!!” Her mother howled. Jesse took a handful of her hair and pressed her into the bed.

“Almost halfway there,” he grunted.

“Fucking God I miss this tear me up, own me, fuck, fuck!!”

Her mother was drooling as Jesse shoved his cock into her. Brigitte’s own cock thrashed about as she came again, her balls trying in vain to force its load of cum through the cock ring.

“Come on, honey, you can take that,” Torbjörn cheered breathlessly.

Jesse grunted, and his hips finally met her mother’s.

“Think I broke your bitch of a mother?” Jesse grinned, giving Brigitte a careless look.

She nodded so hard, she thought her neck would break.

“Then let me ruin her.”

Ingrid screamed as Jesse pulled out of her, but she never stopped smiling.

“Jesus fucking Christ tear me open, oh my God I want it to hurt when I sit—!”

Her mother screamed as Jesse _pushed_ himself deep into her guts. Her back arched as she screamed to the heavens, drool dripping from her mouth, her eyes hazy with pleasure.

Jesse wrapped his hands around her waist, and set a slow pace. Ingrid howled as he pulled out of her, and screamed as he pushed back into her, spreading her ass wide, tearing her O-ring up. Jesse grunted, pulling at Ingrid, until he moved her into the right position.

The right position being a way for Brigitte to watch every single part of the action. She gasped as she saw Jesse pull his cock out of her mother’s rear, she could see her mother’s asshole twitch as it struggled to accommodate his massive member. Brigitte moaned and came as she watched her mother’s ass ripple as Jesse hammered his cock home.

Her balls ached with backed-up cum, her cock felt like it would explode from the lack of circulation, Brigitte couldn’t imagine herself having so much fun being brought to the edge in such a way!

Jesse hissed as he hammered away at her mother’s tiny ass. He grunted as he laid waste to her, until Jesse pulled out with a loud pop. Pre-cum and lube leaked out of her mother’s rear.

“W-w-why…?” Ingrid moaned. “I was feeling sooo goooood~~”

“Don’t tell me you’re having trouble, Jesse,” Torbjörn laughed.

“It’s not just about me having fun, I’m worried that Brigitte might be feeling left out.”

Brigitte felt like she would die. Both her mother and her father turned to her.

“I told you about my bucket list,” Jesse said, “I’ve wanted to see a girl like you get with her mother. But I don’t want to force this on you. Would you want to join in?”

“Brig, honey~~” Her fucked-out mother moaned, “I want to see how big you’ve gotten.”

Her face afire, she turned to her father.

“This is your choice,” he said. Her father’s face had become as red as hers.

Hesitantly, with trembling limbs, Brigitte got up.

“First,” Jesse said, “let me get in position. I want to see your mama’s face.”

He climbed onto the bed, his thick, heavy cock lying against his chest. Brigitte watched as her mother climbed over him, rubbing her wet snatch against his already lubed up dick.

“Brig, honey…” Ingrid shook her firm ass, “cum on in, mama’s waiting for you~”

It felt like someone was moving Brigitte’s body for her. She jumped on the bed, getting behind her mother. She laid her large cock on her mother’s ass, but Jesse held up his hand.

“Let me get in first.”

Ingrid rose her hips, and Jesse pushed her further up, but she still had trouble getting into position. Brigitte gently wrapped her hands around her mother’s waist, and eased her further up.

“Oh Brig, honey, thank you,” her mother drooled. “Thank you so muuuuuuuch!!”

Brigitte could only stare as Jesse pushed his wide, apple-sized cockhead into her mother. She watched in amazement as her mother’s pussy lips spread, eventually swallowing Jesse’s manhood. It felt like her world was being shaken up, but she stared with rapt attention as Jesse pushed her mother further down onto his unyielding cock, forcing their hips to meet.

Ingrid howled as her pussy swallowed inch after meaty inch. She tried to talk, but English quickly failed her; Swedish soon failed as well, until she just babbled her pleasure wordlessly.

“There,” Jesse grunted, “now that I’m balls deep in her, you come in.”

Brigitte realized she had started drooling as well. With eager hands, she pulled her mother’s firm ass apart, gazing at her still twitching, gaping asshole. She couldn’t believe she was here, about to do this, God it was so wrong, but her cock felt like it would explode! She couldn’t take it anymore!!

She pulled her hips back, lined her cock up, and pushed it into her mother.

Ingrid threw her head back, crying to the skies as her ass opened up. Brigitte moaned as she felt her mom’s pucker squeeze her cockhead.

“F-fuck! Mama, how are you still so tight?” She grunted.

It wasn’t a lie, her mother felt as tight as a virgin asshole. She tried to push forward, making her mother thrash about, but felt something strange. Something hot, hard, unmoving.

“Fuck, I can feel you,” Jesse moaned, holding her mother’s flailing arms down.

“That’s…that’s you?”

“Who else is balls deep in your mother?” He laughed. “It sure ain’t your father!”

“C-come on, girl,” her father cheered, “you can do it!”

Biting her lip, Brigitte pushed herself forward, angling her dick upwards so she wouldn’t run into Jesse. The angle proved good, and her cock slid into her thrashing mother, the walls of her ass squeezing down on her dick.

Suddenly, her mother’s ass tightened.

“She came,” Jesse laughed. “She came _hard._ ”

Brigitte had to pause to contain herself; not her cum, the cock ring saw to that, but to her own pacing. She nearly gave into her rampant lust and power fucked her own mother. Who knew if Ingrid’s ass could take it?

With trembling hands, she renewed her grip on her mother’s hips, and sunk her cock into her. Ingrid, her mother, babbled and cried tears of joy as Brigitte filled her.

All the while, she felt Jesse’s cock against hers, separated by only a thin layer of her mother. She felt every ridge of his cock, every vein, she even felt his urethra bend under her, the only soft part of his cock.

“Damn, you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Jesse chuckled.

Brigitte nodded, drool dribbling from her lips. Soon, her ass met her mother’s hips, her balls met Jesse’s.

“Need a minute?”

Brigitte nodded again, trying to get control of her pounding heart.

“God, Brig, you’ve grown up so much,” her father gushed.

“Now why don’t you show your mother how much you love her and fuck her until she passes out?” Jesse grinned.

She shouldn’t be doing this. A daughter shouldn’t have her cock in her mother’s ass. But Brigitte laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. A daughter shouldn’t have a cock at all, lest of all to have it lodged up her mother’s ass!

But her mom did have a great ass. She pawed at it, squeezed it, marveled at the thickness of it. Grinning, she pulled herself out, feeling her mother’s tight little ring squeeze the life out of her cock, how could it squeeze so hard after taking Jesse’s impossible size? God! It felt so good!

Just when her flared cockhead touched her mother’s ass, Brigitte paused.

“Wait a second,” Jesse said. “Let’s get synced up here.”

Brigitte couldn’t help but giggle as Jesse placed his hands on hers. Then she realized Jesse wasn’t just holding her hands; he had gripped her mother’s hips as well. He lifted her off his cock, and pulled his hips back.

Ingrid cried out, but whimpered just as they both nearly got out of her.

“P-p-please,” she stammered, barely speaking coherently, “put them back~~it felt so good, Brig, baby, you filled mama up so well…”

Brigitte trembled as she came, but the cock ring held true.

Then Jesse pushed her mother down, spearing her on his dick and Brigitte’s. She cried out as her mother took her down to the root. Her mother cried as she was filled with two hot cocks.

Jesse pumped her mother, and Brigitte joined him as well. Together, they moved her mother up and down, like she was nothing but a flesh light. Ingrid howled and babbled and begged for more.

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed, “I’m getting close! Real close!”

“Same here,” Brigitte babbled, her tongue lolling about.

“Hold up,” Torbjörn said.

Brigitte whined as Jesse stopped using her mother. Her cock cried for stimulation, it cried for her mother’s ass.

“Ingrid has a request,” her father said, blushing from his chair. Brigitte could see his aching manhood standing erect against his pants.

She was making her father horny.

Dumbly grinning, she shook her nearly naked ass. Torbjörn stammered at the sight.

“Ingrid,” he croaked, “tell him.”

“I want another baby,” her mother slurred. Her arms rested on Jesse’s chest, utterly limp. She was barely hanging onto consciousness.

“What?” Brigitte gasped.

“Torb and I want the ultimate cuckhold fantasy,” she dumbly grinned.

“I…I want to see her with another man’s child,” Torbjörn said sheepishly.

“And I want one more baby before I hit menopause,” Ingrid gasped. “I always wanted a baby that wasn’t Torbs! But I never wanted that kid to feel like they were an outsider, a bastard. But my girls are all grown up, and I want one! Please, I’m at the peak of my cycle, my egg is ready, I want one, please give me one!!”

“Wait,” Brigitte gasped. “Jesse, what about us?”

“I’ve got two weeks of cum backed up here,” he moaned. “Plenty for both of you!”

“Brigitte? Baby…?”

“Mom, I want Jesse’s kid,” Brigitte cried. “We timed it, his abstinence, this trip, I’m ovulating now too! I want to be married to him, I want a baby from him, too!”

“This is too much,” Jesse laughed. “Brig, I’ve got two weeks of cum. Two. Weeks. Of. Potent. Cum. I really need to dump it.”

He hissed, clenching his teeth. Brigitte felt his cock twitch and shudder; he had to be fighting for control of his orgasm.

“Besides, when have I left a lady of my posse high and dry?” He grinned. “There’s plenty of cum for a mother and her daughter.”

“But—“

“You know how I can make a mess of a woman’s pussy. There’s plenty for you.”

“Brig, honey, I can’t wait to see you with a big, fat, stupid pregnant belly,” Ingrid moaned. “We can match! Oh God, I can’t wait! Knock me up, Jesse, fuck my daughter in front of me, please!!”

She would have Jesse’s kid. Her mother would have one, too.

A mother and daughter match.

“Brigitte?” Jesse hissed. “You good with this?”

“Knock her up,” Brigitte whispered.

“That’s my girl,” Torbjörn cried.

Jesse’s arm pistoned her mother down, slamming her about like she was some sex toy. Brigitte gasped as her cock tore up her mother’s ass, and her mother cried out in pure ecstasy as the two cocks tore her apart.

Suddenly, Jesse slammed her down to the root. Brigitte felt his cock twitch; she even felt the first wave of stored up cum rocket through his urethra!

Jesse roared as he came. Brigitte came herself, just from feeling his cock pump her mother full of swimmers. But the cock ring still kept her contained.

Jesse held her mother still, but his hips bucked up, shoving more of his cock into Ingrid. Brigitte felt her mother’s pussy expand, she could feel the cum being pumped into her, she could feel the heat radiate outwards.

Soon, Jesse stopped. Gasping for breath, he eased Ingrid off of him.

His cock left her mother with a pop, and the familiar sight of cum pouring out of an overstuffed snatch greeted her. Brigitte pulled her cock out of her mother’s ass, and leaned down to lick the wasted cum up.

“Having fun licking up your siblings?” Torbjörn chuckled.

Brigitte twitched and came at the dirty talk. Her balls ached from their denied orgasms.

“Damn, Torb, lay it on thick don’t you?” Jesse laughed, gasping for breath. “Ingrid, before you get too fucked out, get up.”

Her mother was limp, with a grin stretching from ear to ear. She struggled to get up, so Brigitte took her hand. Her mother pulled her in for a kiss.

“You’ll be getting something better,” Jesse promised. “Come on, up and at ‘em.”

Giggling Brigitte broke the kiss off. She pulled her mother to the edge of the bed.

“Torb, want to take care of that raging hard on you’ve got?” Jesse asked.

“I really need to,” her father croaked.

“Turn the chair around, sit with your chest against the back.”

Torbjörn got up, his cock almost tearing a hole in his pants. Brigitte giggled as her father did what Jesse told him to.

“Cock out, if you want it.”

He undid his pants. Brigitte never thought of looking at her father’s dick, but after what she did to her mother, it just seemed so tame. Her father had some girth to him, certainly enough to make up for the length. His cock was shorter than hers, but just as thick.

“I get my balls from you, papa,” Brigitte giggled, playing with her own swollen sack.

“You really are my daughter,” Torbjörn laughed.

Jesse gently took her mother’s hand, and led her from the bed. Ingrid tottered across the room on rubber legs, but she dutifully followed.

“Kneel down,” Jesse said, “back to your husband.”

Torbjörn took a second to kiss her mother, and she kissed him back with fervor.

“I love you,” Torbjörn said.

“I love you too, darling,” Ingrid smiled.

“Aww, so sweet,” Jesse cooed.

Ingrid knelt down in front of Torbjörn.

“Now, Brigitte,” Jesse grinned, “get over here.”

With her swollen red cock leading the way, Brigitte walked over.

“Grab the chair, bend over. Ingrid? Your daughter’s cock is really swollen. I think she needs some love.”

Brigitte gasped as she felt her mother’s lips kiss her flared cock head. Then her mother swallowed her.

She couldn’t believe how hot and wet her mother’s mouth was. This wasn’t like getting sucked off by any of the other women of the posse, there was something else to it, some kind of love and devotion she never felt before!

Her cock pulsed wildly as her balls tried to force more cum through the hard light cock ring.

“Feel the button right there?”

Brigitte forced her eyes open, and saw Jesse holding her mother’s hand, leading it to the cock ring.

“That’s the button to turn it off. Don’t do it until I knock your daughter up.”

Brigitte squealed at that, but the ring kept her from cumming. Looking up, she saw her father looking back at her, eyes full of devotion.

“You’re going to be a beautiful mother,” he smiled.

“Papa…I can’t wait~~!”

She gasped as she felt Jesse’s hands on her hips. She cooed as she felt his cock against her skin.

“Ready to be a mother?”

Gasping for breath, Brigitte nodded.

She screamed as she felt Jesse press his cock into her. She fucked him dozens of times before, but she never ever got tired of the feeling of his cock pressing into her! Her lips parted against his red-hot cock, and the air was pushed from her lungs as Jesse entered her.

“Fuck,” he hissed, “too fucking backed up!!”

Her mother sucked her cock to the root. Jesse speared her with his dick. Brigitte couldn’t hold herself up. Her arms grew weak, her legs buckled.

Then her father grabbed her shoulders, keeping her upright.

“Thanks Torb,” Jesse grinned.

Her father cried tears of joy as he held onto her. Jesse slammed deep into her cunt, driving her into her father’s embrace, and her mother’s mouth. Jesse fucked her, driving out every thought in her head until the only thing that existed for her was Jesse’s cock, and her mother’s mouth.

She relished the feeling of his balls slapping her, of her mother’s tongue dancing along her cock, of her father holding her.

“Here it cums!!”

She gurgled as Jesse slammed into her. She drooled as she felt his hot cum fill her tinny little cunny. The first spurt filled her very womb. The next shot stuffed even more hot crème into her womb, drowning her eggs. The next half dozen inflated her, pushed her womb out against her belly, overfilled her pussy until cum leaked out.

Her mother swirled her tongue around her cock, licking up errant rivulets of cum that dripped down. Suddenly, a button was pressed.

Suddenly, the cock ring disappeared.

Brigitte screamed as her punished balls finally fired their load. Cum rocketed up her cock, into her mother’s waiting, greedy gullet.

“M-Mama!” She cried. “God, it feels so good!”

She wasn’t just cumming from her dick; her mother was sucking the cum from her like her dick was a straw. Brigitte’s balls tightened as they vented themselves, only for it to be gobbled up by her mother.

Torbjörn groaned, and his cock fired off, blasting strings of cum over her dangling breasts.

Her father lost his grip on her. Jesse caught her before she fell, and gently guided her down to the ground, her mother still sucking her off, her father still painting her with cum, Jesse with his cock buried deep in her, keeping her eggs bathed in his output.

Everyone lay where they were, gasping for breath.

“C-can you give me some time?” Torbjörn panted.

“Sure,” Jesse gasped. “Come on, ladies. Let’s give the man his time.”

Brigitte squealed as Jesse pulled out of her. She nearly begged for her mother’s mouth back when Ingrid let go.

Jesse helped them both up.

“My legs feel like rubber,” Brigitte drooled.

“Same here,” her mother giggled, drooling her cum.

“Papa…?”

“Your father likes it when Jesse cuddles me after sex,” Ingrid said. “Let him be.”

Torbjörn fell on the bed, inhaling the scent of their sex. Jesse closed the door.

The stairs proved difficult, but in Jesse’s strong hands, they eventually made it down to the living room. Brigitte collapsed on the sofa, her mother next. Jesse plopped down in between them.

“God,” he moaned, “this was a party.”

“Did you enjoy your bucket list?” Ingrid giggled.

“I loved it,” he smiled.

“I loved it too, mama,” Brigitte dumbly grinned.

“Oh baby, you were so good to your mama.” Ingrid pulled herself across Jesse’s lap, and kissed her.

“I can taste my cum on you,” Brigitte smiled, licking her lips.

“I love the taste,” her mother moaned. “I think we should make this a regular thing.”

“Mama, I would love that~!”

“Especially when our babies grow,” Ingrid cooed, rubbing her belly.

Brigitte brought a hand to her belly as well. She knew it impossible, but she swore she could feel her egg being impregnated.

“Brigitte McCree,” she giggled, rubbing her belly.

“Uh-oh, my little girl is smitten with you,” Ingrid laughed.

“Oh, she is,” Jesse said. “While you two are there, think you can help me? Still got some cum backed up in these things.”

Brigitte looked up. Sure enough, Jesse’s cock towered over them, not drooping in the slightest.

“Baby, I think it’s time I taught you how to suck this cock off,” Ingrid said.

“Love you, mama!”

“And Jesse?” Ingrid said. “There’s a family reunion a few months from now; my other girls will be there.”

“Want me there as a family friend?”

“I’d like you there because some of my other girls had crushes on you as well,” Ingrid smiled, her eyes full of mischief. “Since my girl fell for you, I was thinking maybe you could pay my other girls a very personal visit.”

Jesse’s cock throbbed with desire.

“I’m not going to be the only new McCree, am I?” Brigitte asked.

“No, but you’ll be the best one,” Jesse said, petting her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha are skeptical of Lena; she found a company willing to support them.  
> What they hoped would be a simple handshake and photo op turned out to be a trap sprung by the Deadlock Gang.  
> Fortunately, Jesse went along with the three pregnant women, and he runs into an old flame.

Angela yelped as the outlaw’s hand squeezed her wrist.

“Ouch ouch ouch!!”

“Jesus, Mack, ease up, she’s pregnant,” an outlaw woman snapped.

“She’s with Overwatch,” the big dumb lug grunted. “She’s one of the bad guys.”

“Said the man kidnapping a group of pregnant women!” Fareeha yelled.

“You’re the ones who are trying to ruin our fun,” the dumb brute, Mack, shot back.

“Please,” Angela begged, “your grip, just a little less pressure, please…”

“Mack!!” The outlaw woman yelled.

“Fine,” the big man grumbled. The pressure on Angela’s wrist let up. Now if only they wouldn’t drag them about so much…

The outlaw Mack slammed open a door. A jail. Of course they would bring them to jail. Two big cells waited for them, with cots, a wooden bench, and a toilet in the open.

“Hey, do we get better accommodations?” Lena asked. “I mean, we’re all pregnant, you’re not _that_ bad, yeah?”

“We’ll get you something,” the woman said.

“Thank you.”

“Lyn, fuck’s sake, they’re our prisoners,” Mack said.

“And they’re pregnant!” The woman, Lyn, roared. “You should be goddamn grateful there wasn’t a gunfight at the ambush site!”

“You should be glad we didn’t have our guns,” Fareeha hissed.

The doors to the cells were opened, and Angela was roughly pushed in. Her wife, Fareeha, was shoved in next, followed by Lena.

“What, no big words from you?” Mack laughed.

The outlaws opened up the other cell, and led Jesse into it. He had a tough look on his face, clearly angry, but very much in control of it.

“You’re goddamn lucky these ladies were pregnant,” he said coldly. “If any of ‘em were up for a gunfight, you’d be six feet under right now.”

“Tough talk for a man who threw his gun down,” Mack grinned.

“Mack! Shut the fuck up!” Lyn snapped. “You know who that is? The only reason he didn’t jerk his gun was because we could’ve ended up killing a pregnant woman!”

Mack went quiet at that.

“Next time you get your gun,” Mack said, “I’ll show you who’s the toughest.”

“I don’t need a gun to put you in place,” Jesse coolly said.

Mack laughed, and walked out of the cell. Lyn pulled at her hair, pacing a few seconds as she got her temper under control.

“Look, I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t think Overwatch would be sending pregnant women on this mission.”

“It sounded like a milk run,” Fareeha said, sitting on a bed next to Angela. She wrapped her arm around her wife. “And we were tired of sitting around.”

“I’ll get you some pillows to help you out,” Lyn said. “I’m real, real sorry.”

“Almost makes up for being an outlaw,” Angela snorted.

Lyn shrugged, and left the jail, closing the door behind her. Jesse hissed and stretched out on a bed, getting comfortable. Angela took Fareeha’s hands, while Lena sat down on another bed.

“How are you doing?” Fareeha asked.

“Scared,” Angela admitted. Her hands still trembled. “As much as they forced us to move, I don’t think anything bad would’ve happened to the babies.”

“Good,” Fareeha sighed, patting her swelling belly.

“I’m fine, too,” Lena said. Her baby bump was just starting to show. “In case any of you wanted to know.”

“Oh Lena, I’m so glad you’re fine,” Angela said, rolling her eyes. “Can you tell me how we got into this mess?”

“Alright, I messed up, I’ll own up to it,” Lena said.

“Why Angela, how did we ever get into this mess?” Fareeha gasped sarcastically.

“I’ll tell you how.”

“Listen, I said I’m sorry,” Lena pleaded.

“It had to have been a week ago when we got word that a small tech company wanted to donate some equipment to us,” Angela continued, glaring at Lena. “A small medical firm, didn’t have a big name, seemed a little too good to be true.”

“Oh, now I remember. Yeah, we didn’t think it would be worth it,” Fareeha said.

“Guys,” Lena gasped, “please…”

“But Lena said it might be a good opportunity to take,” Fareeha said, ignoring the Brit. “Especially since the company is based in the Southwest USA.”

“We need every edge we can get, and the Yanks haven’t given us much,” Lena pleaded. “It sounded good!”

“Yes, that does sound good,” Angela nodded. “Maybe a little _too_ good to be true…”

“Oh, _certainly_ too good to be true,” Fareeha said, laying the sarcasm on thick. “But Lena gave us her word it would all turn out for the better.”

“She was quite insistent on that, wasn’t she?”

“Very much so.”

“Jesse,” Lena cried, “can you get them to stop?”

“I’m more than a little pissed at you myself,” Jesse said.

“Come on, I know I fucked up, just lay off, please…?”

The door to the jail opened, and Lyn came back with pillows under her arms.

“Got some cushions for you,” she said, handing them through the bars. “Hope it’s enough.”

“These feel wonderful,” Angela said, squeezing the pillows. They were quite soft.

“Look, the boss is in a mood right now,” Lyn said. “I think she’s just as pissed as I am that we captured a bunch of pregnant women. It’s just not something we do, you know?”

“Oh, so you’re more of a robbing and shooting gang these days, huh?” Jesse snorted.

“It’s an honest dishonest gig,” Lyn shrugged. “Good pay, decent risk, I could’ve ended up with worse.”

“Good to know nothing really changed,” he laughed.

“I’ll try to get some water or food for you, but the boss wants you all on lockdown,” Lyn said. “Maybe she wants to get a trade going with Overwatch as fast as possible. I’m not too sure if I can sneak back in here, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks,” Fareeha said. “You seem a decent criminal. I’d hate to bust you.”

“You seem a decent lawman,” Lyn grinned. “I’d hate to get caught.”

Lyn went to leave. She paused at the door.

“You really wanted to go on this because you thought it would be easy?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lena grumbled. “That and make it a photo op. Build bridges and all that, yeah?”

“Damn, now I _really_ feel like a piece of shit.”

Lyn closed the door behind her.

“You two gonna lay it on again?” She moaned.

“I just want to hear you say that I was right,” Angela said.

Lena whined.

“You said you did some research on this mysterious medical company, you said it looked good, you wagered your name on it,” Angela growled. “And this blew up in your face.”

“Fine,” Lena mumbled. “Angela? You were right ‘bout this.”

“And…?”

“Jesus, fine! It really was too good to be true, it was clearly a trap, and I fell for it.”

“And how bad did this all blow up?” Fareeha demanded.

“Alright, I think Lena’s got the idea,” Jesse said, sitting up.

“You let Angela rub it in,” Fareeha protested.

“Because Lena gave her word to Angela that everything would be fine. It wasn’t, we got caught, and Angela wanted Lena to hold up her end of the bargain. She did, so I think we can all back off the ‘gang up on Lena’ wagon, no matter how angry I still am at her.”

“What’s this ‘bout ‘gang up on Lena?’” Lena grinned, grinding her knees together.

“Lena, we’re in a jail!” Jesse groaned.

“And I think everyone here needs to show the mouthy lil’ bitch her place,” Lena smiled.

“Lena, if we get out of here, I’m checking your hormone levels,” Angela said. “There’s something clearly wrong with you if you get this horny, this fast, and in a jail to boot.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s all mental,” Fareeha said. “Nymphos are going to be nymphos.”

“Come ooon, we can be here for ages,” Lena gasped. “And it’s been a while for me.”

“One day without sex is too much for you,” Angela huffed.

“Come on, can you blame me?” Lena grinned. “It’s Jesse’s fault, really. If he didn’t have such a big, huge dick…if he didn’t have balls the size of apples…if he didn’t fuck us all silly whenever our turn came up, then I wouldn’t be half the sex ball I am right now.”

Angela realized her breathing had deepened. And her pussy was on fire. And…oh hell, what did Lena do to her?

“Why’s he gotta be so good at fucking us?” Lena continued. She reached up, and began undoing the clasps that held her chronal accelerator in place. “Fareeha, don’t you just looove how his cock stretches you out, fills you up~~?”

Fareeha’s grip on her tightened. Angela could feel her wife gasping for breath. She burned hot with lust.

“God, it feels so good…” Fareeha stammered.

“And Angela, you love how your throat bulges out when he shoved that fuck stick of his into your mouth, don’t you?”

Just hearing that made her mouth filled with saliva, a near Pavlovian instinct. She could almost feel Jesse’s hot, hard cock on her tongue, she could taste him…

She hesitantly nodded.

“See? He’s too good to us,” Lena grinned, setting her accelerator down. She still kept it in close range, anchoring her to reality. “I can’t help it if he’s got me trained real good. It’s his damn fault for doing such a good job fucking us, for pumping kids into us, for treating his posse so damn good…”

“Alright, alright, you made your point,” Jesse sighed. He sat up, and Angela could see his steel-hard cock bulging out of his pants.

“Ooh, you’re getting so big,” Lena moaned, her smile stretching from ear to ear. “You like it, don’t you, stretching out our tight lil’ cunts on that monster of yours…ruining us from any other man or dildo ever again…molding us to the shape of that amazing cock~~”

“I’ve turned her into a cock hound,” Jesse chuckled.

“See? It’s your fault I’m this way,” Lena giggled. “And Jesse…I’m getting a little hungry…”

“I could use something hot and creamy, too,” Fareeha moaned.

“M-me three,” Angela gasped.

“Maybe you should check all your hormone levels out,” Jesse said. “Gotta say, the whole jail thing takes me back.”

“You were in jail?”

“Ashe and I got locked up one time,” he said, unbuckling his pants. Angela’s eyes were pulled to the beast that sat in his boxers. “In a Texas jail just like this one. Just when we thought we’d spice things up, Bob sprung us. She always wanted to do it in a jail cell…”

Jesse pulled down his boxers, and his almighty cock sprung out, as large as it ever was. Angela couldn’t help but moan at the very sight of it.

The gentle banana curve, the wide flared head, the swelling veins that ran up and down it’s impossible length, his heavy cum filled balls dangling low despite the Herculean effort of his mighty scrotum, and the smell, oh that musky smell that radiated from it, it hit Angela’s nose and got her hooked all over again.

He thrust his hips against the bars, shoving his dick into their cell. He stood over the last empty bed, the perfect spot to kneel and worship at his cock.

Angela and Fareeha moved, but they moved slowly, wary of their large, pregnant bellies. Lena darted in, and got to Jesse’s cock first.

“Lena,” Fareeha spat. “You greedy bitch!”

“Too slow,” she giggled, licking Jesse’s cock.

“Let her have her fun, she’ll get it last for the week or so,” Jesse said.

“But—!”

“But you ran us into a trap,” Jesse said. “So enjoy this, you’ll be making this up to us later.”

Lena harumphed, but licked his cock. Angela bit her lip as she watched Lena’s tongue trace a path along his cock, leaving ropes of spit and saliva along the swollen member. She could still taste Jesse from their fuck fest last week…

“Actually, why don’t we start now?” Jesse grinned as he leaned against the bars of the cell. “Angela, Fareeha, why don’t you get in here, too?”

“I don’t wanna share~~” Lena pouted.

“Don’t lead us into a trap next time.”

Fareeha moved first, but gently pulled Angela along. They moved to the bed that Lena knelt at, and took their places. Angela knelt, and pressed her head against the bars, all to lick Jesse at his root. He sighed in pleasure as her tongue ran along his girth.

As Angela began to slobber over his dick, Fareeha moved to the other side to get a better shot at his massive balls. She cupped them, gently massaging them, and showered them with kisses and licks.

“You like my balls, don’t you?” Jesse grinned. He reached through the bars to gently take a handful of Fareeha’s hair.

“I do~~” her wife moaned. “They’re so big, so full…”

“They make so much yummy cum,” Lena gasped.

“They give us such strong babies,” Angela cooed from her spot. She ran her hand over her belly before sinking her fingers into her wet snatch. “You know we can feel them kick now, right? These kids of ours are so active, making such a fuss in our wombs~~”

“I can’t wait until I get that big,” Lena giggled. “I can’t wait to feel it kick about, I love feeling it grow in me, knowing it came from such a strong, powerful man, with such an amazing set of balls…”

“Then get to sucking so you can get a belly full,” Jesse hissed.

He took a handful of Angela’s golden locks, and guided her to his cock. Not that she needed to be led about; she went to worshipping his massive, meaty fuck stick. She licked at his length, and at his girth. Her tongue danced along his pillar of flesh, covering it with spit.

Angela looked to her side, and saw Lena struggling to fit his cockhead in her mouth. She did an admirable job. Lena took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and pushed herself onto it. Her arms reached out and grabbed the bars, and pulled herself onto his cock.

Her mouth ballooned, her throat bulged out as she tried to shove his meat down her throat. But she wasn’t as skilled as Emily; she only got about a third of the way before she hit her limit.

“You’re getting better,” Jesse smiled.

Lena looked up at him with tears leaking from her eyes. Even though she had a mouth full of cock, Angela could tell that she was smiling. Lena bobbed her head, and the sound of Jesse’s cock raping her tight, wet throat echoed through the jail.

Envy grew in Angela’s heart. She kissed and slobbered over his overbuilt dick, fervently covering it with her warm saliva as her fingers dove into her cunt, teasing her swollen lips, and gently caressing her G-spot. Angela felt Jesse’s cock twitch from the combined assault of the three of them; she couldn’t help but giggle as she ran her tongue over his spongy urethra, relishing the feeling of the only soft part of his cock bend under her tongue.

Fareeha inhaled, and opened her mouth wide. Angela watched with rapt attention as her wife sucked at Jesse’s right nut, then gently swallowed it in her mouth.

“You love playing with my balls, don’t you?” Jesse grinned.

Fareeha nodded, mindful of the tasty orb in her mouth. Angela saw her suck and gently squeeze on it, making Jesse moan with pleasure. His cock twitched in time with Fareeha’s assault on his nut.

Angela purred as Jesse gently pulled at her hair. She saw her wife moan as he held onto her black locks. And Lena gagged and slurped at him, trying to pull more of his meaty cock into her gullet. Angela gently circled her little clit, teasing her building orgasm along, making her legs tremble.

Jesse’s breathing, once steady, began to pick up. He inhaled sharply, but tried to hold his breath in check, tried to ease it out.

Angela sucked at his cock, leaving little hickeys along it’s rigid length. Her fingers probed deeper into her cunt, making her kiss and slather more and more.

Lena stepped up her cock sucking, pausing as she got the wide cockhead from her throat and into her mouth; Angela could tell she was running her tongue all along his flared cock head, teasing him, ribbing him.

Fareeha gently pulled his nut from her mouth, but continued to lavish the magnificent orbs with love and kisses and gentle squeezes.

Jesse’s breath was no longer neat and orderly; he was gasping and grunting, his cock tilting up as he held back his epic orgasm.

Angela grabbed Lena’s hand as they continued their relentless assault. Fareeha also grabbed Lena's hand, while her other still played with Jesse’s balls.

“Here it cums!!”

The door slammed open.

“Jesse fuckin’ McCree—“

With a roar, Jesse slammed his hips against the bars, pressing his cock into Lena’s waiting mouth. Angela felt cum race along his urethra, expanding it, until the load dumped itself into Lena’s eager mouth. The Brit’s cheeks billowed out as cum filled her up. She swallowed, trying to keep pace with it, but they all knew it was a lost battle.

Angela squeezed Fareeha’s hand, moving her into place. Her wife gently pushed Lena aside, and Lena let her take her place. A little string of cum escaped before Fareeha latched her mouth onto the tip of his cock, then she went to gulping and swallowing. Angela cooed as she watched her wife eat his cum.

Fareeha tapped her thigh, and Angela quickly switched places with her. Fareeha swallowed her load of cum and gasped for breath, just as Jesse’s cock twitched, firing another salvo of cum into Angela’s eagerly waiting mouth.

Even though she got the end of his orgasm, there was still enough cum in one blast to fill her mouth with it’s hot, salty, gooey goodness. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling as her tongue was drowned in his thick, potent baby batter. Her throat moved on instinct, swallowing the mouthful of cum just as more was pumped into her mouth.

As the wave of cum hit her, she plunged four of her fingers into her cunt, filling it in just the right way to imagine it being Jesse’s cock. Her thumb pressed down against her clit, and that was enough to push her over the edge.

She nearly screamed from her orgasm, but swallowing Jesse’s incredible load muffled her. More cum filled her mouth, more cum she swallowed. Her legs and body shook as she rode her orgasm out, as well as Jesse’s.

Finally, gasping for breath, Jesse finished cumming. Angela let go of his cock, nearly pitching forward. Fareeha caught her, and kissed her. Angela moaned as she felt her wife press her tongue into her, relishing her cum-covered tongue.

“…You no good, goddamn, tail-chasing scumbag!!”

Angela jumped at that. She turned around, and saw two people standing in the doorway.

One was an Omnic; a _big_ Omnic. Its arms were modeled after muscles, and were enormous. The Omnic wore jeans and a denim vest. He, and it had to be a ‘he’ because of the way it was gender coded, had a tiny black bowler hat sitting on his head. His face also had a metallic beard, driving home his gender even more.

The woman standing in the doorway was about as tall as Fareeha. She had bleached white hair that went down to her shoulders, pitch-black eyeliner, and blood red lipstick. She wore a wide-brimmed hat, a fabulous fitted vest that seemed to have the lower part of a duster. Underneath her vest, she wore a long-sleeve, bone-white shirt. She had a tie, as blood red as her lipstick, and a pair of fabulous, heeled boots.

The woman had a look of absolute fury on her face. Angela felt like she had looked into the eye of a storm.

“You fucking rake!” The woman yelled.

Jesse groaned.

“Hello to you too, Ashe,” he said.

“That’s what you fucking say to me?” The woman, Ashe, roared. She slammed the door so hard, Angela’s ears rang. She stormed up to Jesse’s cell like she was on a mission from God himself. The Omnic strode after her, making the ground tremble.

“After all these goddamn years, after getting busted and walking out on me,” Ashe ranted, “when I walk back in your life I find you shoving that dick of yours through jail cell bars so you can get it sucked off by a group of pregnant women, _that’s_ what you fucking say to me?! You got some fucking gall on you!”

“Then what do you want me to say, Ashe?” Jesse snapped back, stuffing his cock into his pants.

Angela realized the woman, Ashe, had a rifle in her hands. She hid behind Fareeha, who moved to shield her from the frenzied woman. Lena hid behind her.

“How ‘bout a ‘hey Ashe, sorry I skipped out on the life we had together,’” Ashe sneered. “How ‘bout not sticking your dick into any hole that you see!”

“Ashe…okay, I’ll admit maybe it’s gotten to be a bad habit,” Jesse said. “And before I forget, hey Bob. Nice to see you.”

The Omnic, Bob, tipped his hat towards Jesse.

“But I ‘skipped out on your life?’” Jesse continued. “Way to make yourself the victim, Ashe. I thought I knew you better than this.”

“Eat shit,” Ashe yelled. “You _did_ skip out on me! You turned your back on Deadlock, and for years you ran from us!”

“I ran from Deadlock? Ashe, do you remember how I got busted?”

“Now you want to make it about you? After all this?!” Ashe waved at the other cell holding Angela, Fareeha, and Lena.

Bob raised his massive hand to his face, shaking his head in disbelief of the fight unfolding in the cell over. Angela wanted to disappear herself.

“Fine, maybe the whole ‘blowjob through a jail cell’ wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but that’s been on our bucket list for years.”

“Exactly! _Our_ bucket list!!” Ashe jabbed her finger at Jesse.

“What the hell is going on?” Lena whispered.

“It sounds like a lover’s spat,” Angela whispered back.

“Just…shut up and hope she doesn’t shoot us,” Fareeha hissed.

“…believe you went behind my back like this!!”

“Ashe, for fuck’s sake, I got busted years ago,” Jesse shot back.

“Again with the ‘you!’ You’re real good at tooting your own horn, aren’t you?”

“Sweet Jesus, Ashe, I’m trying to make a point here!”

“Then make a better point about fucking some pregnant whores!”

“Hey!” Lena yelled.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ashe roared, turning her fury on Lena. “I’ll get to you in a minute!!”

Lena shrank behind Angela. She’d never seen such an angry woman before.

Jesse ground his teeth

“Ashe, she is pregnant,” he said tightly. “I’d like it if you’d show a little goddamn courtesy to her.”

“More pearls of wisdom from the infallible Jesse McCree?”

“Oh my God, I’m sick of this self-victimization! Ashe, do you remember when Overwatch sprung that trap on us?”

“How could I forget?” She sneered. “That job went off too well, and just when we thought we got away with it, we got shot to shit by those Yankee sonsabitches.”

“The loot had GPS chips in it, Ashe. They knew exactly where we were. They expected us to take the valuables; they let us go!”

“So you led them to our hideout?”

“Jesus fuck, Ashe, I know you’re pissed off to high hell, but use your brain, pretty please with sugar on top,” Jesse groaned, palming his face. “GPS tracking chips. On everything of value. The job was bait, Ashe, and we fell for it hard. You fell for it, I fell for it, we _all_ fell for it!”

Bob tapped Ashe’s shoulder, he nodded knowingly.

“See? Even Bob fell for it,” Jesse said.

Ashe grudgingly backed off. Angela breathed a sigh of relief as the white-haired woman lowered her rifle.

“Overwatch let us get away scot-free because they wanted us to. We led them back to our base. They blocked off every exit they could find, and then they came in. Remember that?”

“Like it was yesterday,” she hissed. “It was a bad day.”

“It _was_ a bad day,” Jesse nodded. “You loved getting in gunfights. Remember how wild you were? God, I kinda miss that ‘bout you. But that bloodlust wasn’t there when Overwatch came knocking, was it?”

“We got caught with our pants down, Jesse.”

“Literally if memory serves right.”

Bob nodded again.

“Damn, even Bob agrees with that,” Jesse laughed. “We were getting our post-robbery fuck on when they came blasting in. Never had a gunfight as bad as that one until then. Do you remember how it ended?”

“Of course,” she snarled. “You took the fall.”

“That’s right. I am glad you got away, though. I took a big risk, sending you and Bob through that crevice exit. But I figured that if Overwatch tracked us to our hideout, they’d have all the exits covered.”

“Man, they did. We had to do some serious sneaking to get away,” Ashe nodded.

“Then I’m glad that gambit of mine paid off,” Jesse said. “Do you remember what I told you?”

“That you’d hold ‘em off so I could get away. Do you remember what you said after that?”

Jesse paused.

“You said,” Ashe sneered, “that you’d find a way back to me.”

“Things changed, Ashe.”

“Oh, did they now?” She laughed.

“They were gonna throw me in the hole,” Jesse shot back. “Super-max prison for life. They were gonna toss me in and throw away the key.”

“Then how’d you get out?”

“Gabriel Reyes hauled me out, and sat me down. Said he was impressed with my skillset, and that he needed men like me. He gave me an offer: go back to the hole, or join Blackwatch.”

“I remember seeing that Venice shit storm on the news,” Ashe said. “And when I saw you on it, oh boy did I get mad.”

“Ashe, a lot had changed since then.”

“You said you’d write.”

Jesse paused at that. Angela saw emotions play across his face. Shame, regret, sadness, but he soldiered on.

“Well, Ashe…shit, I was gonna say that I’ve been busy, but that’s just not fair.”

“No shit it ain’t fair!”

“When I got to Blackwatch, they had me on total lockdown. Nothing in, nothing out, not without being traced to hell and back.”

“So you let me go to protect me?” She laughed.

“I did, but…things got mixed up. Changed ‘round. And I did change, Ashe. I changed a lot. And, and looking at things now, I can see that I treated you pretty bad by not trying to reach out.”

“I’ll say,” she huffed.

“Guess I should apologize for not finding a way to reach out for you.”

“That’d be a decent start.”

“I’m sorry that I let you go. The way I left, it wasn’t what either of us expected, but you deserved a little better from me.”

“And…?”

“And what, Ashe?”

“ _And…?_ ” She gestured to Angela’s cell with her rifle. Angela yelped, and Fareeha covered her with her body, ready to take a bullet.

“Jesus, Ashe, don’t tell me you still think we’re together!”

“Does that fucking excuse you for getting your dick wet in my jail cell?!”

Angela groaned as the two went right back to yelling at each other. Bob rolled his head to the ceiling; if he had lungs, Angela knew he’d be groaning as well.

“I’d give just about anything to be anywhere else but here,” Lena said. “Like, I can still be locked up in a jail cell somewhere, but a jail cell away from this shouting match.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple go at it this bad,” Fareeha said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jesse this worked up before,” Angela said, flinching whenever Ashe would use her rifle to point. It seemed to be a common reaction for her, because Angela ended up flinching every few seconds as the rifle swung around.

“…you do whatever you want to them?” Ashe raged. “Did they tell you to get your fucking kink off, is that what they promised you?!”

“Ashe, they work for Overwatch!”

“That don’t mean they got some kind of pregnancy fetish!” She yelled, pointing with her rifle yet again. Angela cowered behind Fareeha’s back. “Do you think they like getting knocked up and then get fucked by single men?”

“Okay, this is enough!” Fareeha yelled. Ashe turned to her, rage leaking from her eyes. “You can keep on going pulling hair with Jesse, but for the love of all that good and is holy in this world, can you _please_ stop swinging that rifle around and pointing it at us?! It’s making me _very_ nervous and uncomfortable!”

Ashe blinked, taken aback. To Angela, it seemed as if Ashe just realized that she was doing something like that.

“Fuck, sorry,” she mumbled. Angela saw her eyes linger on Fareeha’s pregnant belly. “I…got a bit of a temper.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Fareeha huffed.

Ashe handed her rifle off to Bob. Angela sighed in relief as the big Omnic took it.

“I’m willing to let that first little outburst go,” Ashe said, eyes narrowing, “but don’t you take that tone with me, you pregnant slam piece.”

“’Pregnant slam piece?’” Fareeha sputtered.

“You too, doc. Aren’t you supposed to _not_ sleep with your patients?”

“Now you shut up,” Angela snapped.

“You’re in my jail, you better do what I say!”

“Ashe,” Jesse gasped, “I think being busted by Overwatch is a pretty damn good indication that we were through!”

“You dated this harpy?” Lena demanded.

“’Did we date?’” Ashe laughed. “Honey, you have no idea how we were. ‘Thick as thieves’ doesn’t even do it justice! We were the power couple in the Southwest.”

“Ashe, what we had is over,” Jesse said. “There’s no ‘us’ anymore.”

“Why wouldn’t we still be an ‘us?’”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe being caught in an Overwatch sting operation and me sacrificing myself so you could get away kind of made it official,” he snapped. “You know, maybe not talking in nearly twenty-odd years is the other reason.”

“You promised yourself to me, Jesse,” Ashe snarled.

“That was a lifetime ago, Ashe!”

“So your words don’t mean a thing?”

“So things change! You change with it! You don’t hold onto pieces of the past that can’t bring you anything,” Jesse gasped. “Especially since I got arrested and press-ganged into Blackwatch.”

“You dated her?” Angela sputtered, pointing at Ashe. She still couldn’t believe it.

“Did we ever date,” Ashe grinned. “I remember him when he was all left feet.”

“I remember you when you were an angry girl wanting to piss off mommy and daddy,” Jesse snorted.

Ashe shot him a withering glare, one he returned in kind.

“Please don’t tell me she was your first,” Angela gasped.

“Honey, we were each other’s firsts.”

“We were two young punks looking to make a name for ourselves, without knowing what any of that meant,” Jesse said. “Of course we were each other’s firsts.”

“So imagine my surprise when I walk in here and see you acting like a bull put to stud.”

“Ashe,” Jesse rubbed his temples, “please don’t tell me you think I’m the only one for you.”

“You _are_ the only one for me.”

“Please tell me you at least got laid in the past fifteen-odd years…”

Ashe’s cheeks went very red at that. Angela could hear her teeth grinding.

“Bob…?”

The big Omnic boy shook his head.

“Wait,” Fareeha gasped, “you haven’t had sex in nearly twenty years?!”

Ashe stared daggers at Fareeha.

“My God,” Angela gasped. “I’m so sorry.”

“If you haven’t been with a man,” Lena pressed, “did you at least get with a woman?”

Ashe ground her teeth so hard, Angela thought one would snap.

“Ashe, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Jesse gaped.

“Well how could I move on from you?” She snapped. “Or…you know.”

“Know what?” Jesse grinned.

“You know damn well what!”

“Oh, you mean his cock,” Lena said.

Ashe’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Lena.

“Listen, luv, we’ve all seen it,” Lena sighed. “I mean, you walked in on us blowing him. We know what Jesse’s packing.”

“Honestly, I can’t really blame you for not getting with another man,” Fareeha said. “Jesse’s an impossible act to follow.”

“But _total_ abstinence for nearly twenty years?” Angela said. “It’s not healthy to deny yourself something for so long. Did you at least have a reduced sex drive?”

“That’s none of your goddamn business!”

“I’m a doctor, I want the best for you.”

“You know she’s the best,” Jesse nodded.

Ashe’s face seemed to be set on angry embarrassment.

“I still ain’t telling you that,” she mumbled. “That’s beyond personal.”

“I’ll agree that this isn’t the ideal setting for a checkup,” Angela smiled. “But denying yourself a release like that for as long as you have isn’t healthy. It’s one thing if you simply don’t have the drive for it, but if you do have the drive, suppressing that can cause some…well, ‘side effects’ is a strong term, but one could easily become quite irritable.”

The cell went quiet. Angela looked around, and saw Fareeha and Lena trying very hard not to laugh.

“Do it,” Ashe hissed. “I dare you, laugh. Laugh, and they’ll never find your bodies.”

“I, I didn’t mean it like that!”

Even Bob was chuckling, doing his absolute best to not draw any attention to himself.

“’Course you didn’t…”

“Angela is one of the best doctors in the world,” Fareeha said, valiantly struggling to maintain a straight face. “Trust me, I’m married to her. She diagnosis or psychoanalyzes me so often, it’s a reflex for her!”

“She ain’t lying,” Jesse nodded. “She’s the mother of the group.”

Angela’s heart skipped a beat.

“…What group?” Ashe growled.

Jesse’s face paled. He realized what he said.

“Okay, Ashe…”

“There’s a group now?” She said, advancing on his cell. “What group is this, Jesse?”

“Things have changed a whole lot, I’ve changed a lot.”

Realization dawned upon Ashe. One moment she was glaring death at Jesse. The next, her eyes opened as she understood what ‘group’ Jesse was referring to. Angela’s stomach dropped.

“You mean this group?” She said, pointing to their cell. “They’re part of your group? Did you start a posse? Did you _knock up your entire posse?_ ”

“Not every—“

Angela covered Lena’s mouth so fast, she nearly slapped the poor woman.

But it was too late.

“So there’s more to this posse of yours?!” Ashe raged. “And you never _once_ thought about coming back to me??”

“I thought you moved on!”

“Why the fuck did you ever think that?!”

“Because we promised each other we wouldn’t mope around if anything happened to us. Don’t you remember that promise?”

Ashe tried to say something, but could only sputter.

“Y-you…you fucked them all?” She finally squeaked out. “They said they’re married…”

“We want kids,” Angela said weakly.

Ashe stared at her, at her large, pregnant belly. Then she looked at Fareeha’s bulging stomach.

“You too…?” She asked, looking at Lena.

“Just started to show, just a bit,” she said with a weak, lopsided grin.

“You fucked…them all…?”

Angela blinked. Ashe was oh so clearly mad. But her breathing deepened. Her cheeks had flushed. And she pressed her knees together so hard, it wouldn’t surprise Angela if she could crack a walnut between them.

The signs could easily point to anger, but knowing that Ashe hadn’t had sex in such a long time, it hit Angela: Ashe was _horny_.

“I’m sorry if we stepped on your toes,” she said, “but Jesse is just too perfect.”

Ashe’s demonic glare turned onto her. Bob tilted his head, trying to work out her angle. Angela swallowed, but continued.

“He’s handsome, polite, a true gentleman.”

Now Fareeha and Lena were staring at her, but not with rage; they stared at her wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

“And his cock~~”

A shiver ran up Ashe.

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” She smiled. “Just how big it is, how stiff it can get, how it stirs up your insides…”

More color rose in Ashe’s cheeks. The intensity of her gaze dipped.

“Do you remember how it feels to be utterly filled with his cock…?”

Ashe’s eyes closed, her body shook. Angela couldn’t tell if it was from an orgasm, or if she simply tried to contain herself.

With Ashe’s eyes closed for the moment, Angela pulled Fareeha close to her.

“If we get them to fuck,” she whispered, “maybe we can get out of here.”

Fareeha smiled.

“God, when I first saw Jesse’s dick, I couldn’t believe it,” Fareeha gasped. “It just couldn’t be real!”

Ashe bit her lip. Angela looked at her eyes; her pupils were the size of diner plates. She _was_ horny!

“But it _is_ real,” her amazing wife smiled. “I can imagine it, the gentle curve that lets it slide into you, I just love how it stretches me out~~”

Ashe’s hand shot out, grabbing a bar to steady herself.

“And he’s just so strong,” Lena smiled, picking up on Angela’s gambit. “He really how to give you a good bounce. Just hard enough to make it smart a bit, but always right at the very limit of what you can take.”

Leaning onto the bar, Ashe started drooling. Bob, meanwhile, watched on. Angela wished he wasn’t an Omnic, or had some kind of outward tell. But Bob wasn’t stopping them. Maybe he wanted Ashe to get laid, it sounded like Bob was with Jesse when he was an outlaw.

So she continued.

“But if you want him to go harder,” Angela breathed.

Ashe whimpered, squeezing the metal bar harder.

“Oh, can he _ever_ fuck you harder,” Fareeha smiled. “I miss feeling his cock mold my pussy…I almost wish I wasn’t pregnant.”

Ashe ground her knees together, and squeezed her eyes closed to try and maintain some kind of control. Jesse stared at Angela.

“Fuck her so we can get out of here!” She whispered.

“Honestly, it’s his fault,” Angela said, speaking loudly. “His balls make too much cum. And it’s impossibly virile!”

“I was sure I got knocked up from the first dollop of pre-cum that his cock spat into me,” Lena said. “Not that he doesn’t leave you wanting more.”

“Oh no, he fills you up with cum,” Fareeha said.

“He overfills you,” Angela giggled. “And it feels soooo good~~”

Ashe’s drool dripped to the floor, her cheeks burned red, and her breath came in labored gasps.

“Ladies,” Jesse laughed, “you’re making me blush.”

“How else can we thank you for treating us sooo good?” Angela moaned, eying the shaking Ashe. “We love how you treat us, and how you’ll be such a good father—“

Keys rattled, the jail door thrown open, and Ashe bolted to Jesse.

“It’s been too long~~” she drooled, a wanton grin on her lips.

She jumped into Jesse’s arms, kissing him. Jesse gently pushed back at her, but Ashe clung onto him. Her hands went to his jeans, unzipping them.

Jesse firmly pushed her off of him. Ashe gasped and moaned.

“Now hold on,” he said. “It might’ve been a good long while since we’ve had a tumble, but I still remember how you like it.”

“You remember…?” Ashe’s eyes watered.

“Ashe, you were the first girl I slept with,” he smiled. “How could I forget?”

“Awww, this is sweet,” Lena said. “Almost makes up for the kidnapping.”

“Quiet,” Angela hissed.

“Please, Jesse,” Ashe gasped, “can I…?”

“Now I don’t know,” he said, stroking his beard. “Bob, you still like to watch?”

Bob nodded enthusiastically.

Ah, so that made sense. Bob was an Omnic who was curious about humans and their many behaviors and foibles.

“Now,” Jesse grinned, “how bad do you want it?”

Ashe bit her lip. She trembled all over.

“I mean, if you really want it, I can give it to you,” Jesse said. “So how bad do you want it?”

“I…kinda want it…”

“Just kinda? Well, I guess that’s that, then.”

Ashe let out a strangled cry as he zipped up his pants.

“Why are you making that sound?” He asked. “You said you just ‘kinda’ want it. That sounds like you can go a little bit longer without it. I mean, you lasted this long, I don’t want to break your streak.”

“I’ve been on a dry spell for over a decade!”

“But you only ‘kinda’ want it.”

Ashe glared at him, but her lips trembled.

“Is this them playing?” Fareeha whispered.

“I…think so?” Angela whispered back. “She’s awfully aggressive, I can’t really tell.”

“Tell you what,” Jesse said, pushing her away. “I’ll sit here, and I’ll let you figure out just how much you want it.”

And he sat down on the tiny bed. Ashe stood over him, gasping for breath, shaking like a leaf in a gale. Bob watched, shifting from foot to foot every so often, maybe to show that he wasn’t a statue.

“I…I really want you,” she moaned, spit dripping from her mouth.

“My ladies want me more than that,” he scoffed.

“Jesse, I’ve waited for you…”

“And not just two minutes ago you were yelling at me,” he grinned.

Angela didn’t think it would be possible, but Ashe got even more flustered and red faced.

“…I need to suck your cock,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that, what did you say?” Jesse asked.

“They’re _definitely_ playing,” Angela whispered.

“I need…to suck your cock,” Ashe stammered.

“You need to? I don’t know, you lasted this long, I think you could last longer,” Jesse grinned.

“N-no! Fuck, Jesse, I can’t even masturbate! I can’t cum from my fingers, from a dildo, I can only cum from you! You’ve ruined me, that cock is the only thing that can get me off!”

“But you only ‘kinda’ want it.”

Ashe trembled in frustration, but the smile on her face told everyone that she loved this treatment. Angela bit her lip; she was getting wet herself.

“I _need_ to suck that amazing cock of yours,” Ashe moaned. “I’ve been dreaming of it since we last fucked, I’ve dreamed of this moment when I found out you were alive and out of jail, I need it Jesse, please…”

“Then you’ll have to do better than just ‘kinda’ wanting it.”

Hesitantly, in fits and starts, Ashe knelt on the ground. Angela was suddenly taken by how similar Ashe seemed to be with Zarya. All prideful and strong, but secretly wanting someone to take control.

“Fuck my mouth, Jesse,” she whispered, the smile on her face standing at odds with her soft and meek tone. “Rape my throat. Tear my hair out. Please, I need it. I’ve waited for so long, I can’t contain myself, I can’t have anyone but you. I’m begging you~~”

“You’re what…?” Jesse grinned.

Fuck, this got Angela hot. She ground against Fareeha, driving her breasts into her wife’s back. Fareeha took her hand and squeezed it, the same way she squeezed it when she was turned on.

“I’m begging you…please, give me your cock…”

“That’s all you had to say.”

Jesse pulled down his zipper, and slowly, tantalizingly, pulled his cock out.

Ashe moaned as she stared up at his unrivaled cock. She wasn’t the only one to react to him; Angela inhaled sharply, Fareeha gasped, and Lena whined.

Every time Angela laid eyes on it, it just took her breath away. The size of Jesse’s cock just couldn’t be believed. At its full length, it easily stretched from his crotch to his knee, his knee! And the girth, how could a cock get so wide? Soda cans were smaller around than his cock.

Just looking at it made Angela’s pussy wet. She pulled herself against Fareeha. She loved her wife, she loved her more than life itself, but Jesse’s cock claimed her most base desires.

Not that his cock was left in the air for long. The second Jesse pulled it from his pants, Ashe went to licking it, slobbering over it, worshipping it.

She licked his wide cockhead, bathing it with the drool and spit that poured from her mouth like a leaky faucet. The second her tongue touched it, she was off and moaning like a whore. Her eyes grew hazy as she licked at him, a smile growing on her lips.

Jesse’s cock twitched, and pre-cum bubbled out of it. Soon it became impossible to tell the difference between saliva and pre-cum; they all mixed together, blended together, all to lubricate Jesse’s magnificent cock.

Angela gasped as she felt breasts pressed against her back. Craning her head, she saw Lena press herself against her.

“Fucking hell,” the perky Brit drooled, “I’m glad I never get over that sight.”

Angela’s attention was pulled from Lena as Fareeha turned her head. Her wife’s face was flush with arousal; Angela saw that Fareeha’s nipples stood out against her shirt, pressing against the fabric.

She only got to see her wife’s nipples for a split second. Fareeha drew her in, kissing her deeply. Angela moaned and ground herself against Fareeha, and Fareeha’s hand snuck up her shirt, aiming for her breasts.

“Come on, what am I?” Lena pouted.

Angela broke the kiss with Fareeha, just so she could give Lena her own kiss. Lena was just so needy!

Fareeha pushed her hands under Angela’s bra, squeezing her nipple as Angela kissed Lena.

Lena pushed her tongue into her mouth, and Angela moaned as they explored each other’s mouth. She squealed as Fareeha pinched and rubbed her nipples; Angela felt her breasts bubble as her wife milked her, and milk her she did.

Angela shuddered as milk squirted out of her breasts, soaking her bra and shirt.

“Whoops,” Fareeha drooled, “better get you out of this~~”

Fareeha pulled her shirt and bra off, but all that seemed to be a secondary concern, done out of the corner of their eyes. Angela could tell that they were all still staring at Ashe; she knew because she loved watching Jesse get sucked off.

And Ashe was doing a good job. She had easily taken the swollen, fat cockhead down her throat. She used both her hands to jerk off Jesse’s immense length. She used to have gloves on, but somewhere Ashe had gotten rid of them. Her hands were covered, soaked, in spit and pre-cum, letting her jerk Jesse off with near reckless abandon.

Then Ashe dipped her hands down, and pulled up Jesse’s engorged sack. Fareeha and Lena cooed at the sight of his massive balls. Ashe giggled/moaned, and rolled them in her hands.

“You miss this, don’t you?” Jesse grinned.

Ashe nodded, her mouth full of cock.

“Can’t wait for your own load of thick cum?”

Ashe mewled, unwilling to pull her mouth off his cock and beg with her words.

“I remember what you really like,” Jesse chuckled. “Has that changed at all?”

Ashe violently shook her head, sucking at his cock like it would be taken away from her at a moment’s notice.

Jesse wrapped his hands around her head, grabbing her hair.

“Bob, this get you nostalgic?”

Bob nodded.

“Can’t wait to see it again?”

Bob nodded.

“Man, you must’ve been terrible to Bob,” Jesse said, looking down at Ashe. Ashe looked up with wide eyes and a pre-cum stained face. “You know how much he likes to watch. And since you two are always together, he _really_ likes watching you. But you denied Bob that. Mighty greedy of you.”

Ashe tried to mumble something, but with her mouth full, Angela couldn’t make it out. Jesse’s cock twitched, no doubt from the vibrations.

“Still want to use your tie as a safety symbol?”

With trembling hands, Ashe undid her tie, and held it up in her hand.

“Then I guess I better straighten you out,” Jesse smiled. “Like I always did.”

Everything stopped as Jesse slammed Ashe’s head against his crotch. Her throat ballooned as his cock stretched it to the absolute limit. Angela couldn’t believe it, her eyes bulged out of her head, Jesse never did that! He was always careful with his cock, knowing the damage it could do if used the wrong way.

Jesse moaned in pleasure as he pulled Ashe up, then pushed her down again, forcing his cock into her mouth, down into her throat, until his balls were slapping against her chin.

“Emily couldn’t do that,” Lena gasped. “And she’s the best cocksucker in the posse!”

“Holy fuck,” Fareeha stammered.

“S-she…she likes it,” Angela breathed, stunning realization dawning on her.

Ashe squealed and sputtered and gagged as Jesse held her head in his hands, fingers wrapped in her hair as he forced his cock into her throat, making her take him down to the root.

The sounds of Jesse’s oral raping filled the jail cell. The slick sputter of saliva barely lubricating the movement of skin, the gagging sound of Ashe’s throat being battered by his meaty dick as he rammed it deep into her, and pulled it out, only to repeat again.

Ashe’s eyes were watering, but Angela didn’t know from what. Her first guess had to be from the brutal face fucking, but even as Jesse stretched her mouth to the limit, she could see a smile.

Jesse sat on the bed, holding Ashe’s head in his hands, face fucking her at a nearly impossible speed. Ashe knelt, crying, smiling, holding her red tie in her hand, just barely above Jesse’s leg, never letting it waver, never dropping it, even when Jesse hilted himself deep in her throat.

Angela yelped as strong fingers caressed her leaky sex.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Lena cooed from behind her.

“Fuck, this is hot~~” Fareeha breathed. With the shock of the brutal, sudden face fuck wearing off, she went back to playing with Angela’s nipples, twisting them, caressing her breasts until milk dribbled out.

Fareeha leaned down to suck her tits while Lena gently probed the hot folds of her pussy. Angela grabbed Fareeha’s hand with one hand, and Lena’s hand with her other, guiding the two to her most sensitive parts.

Yet everyone still watched the brutal skull fucking.

The red tie in Ashe’s hand wavered as her hand slipped for a quarter second. She caught it, but Jesse still pulled out of her throat. Ashe gasped for air, coughing as her throat adjusted to the absent invader.

“Please…” She coughed. “So long, need this, please…”

“This is a rare sight,” Jesse grinned. “Hey Bob, when was the last time you saw Ashe like this?”

Angela nearly forgot about the big Omnic. Bob tilted his head to the side, thinking, and shrugged. He held up ten fingers.

“More than ten? Shit, she’s overdue.”

He held her head, and pressed his slick, engorged cock against her head. Spit, pre-cum, and the remains of Ashe’s blood red lipstick stained his skin, and she tried to lick at his shaft. But Jesse held her still, smearing the mixture of juices across her face.

“You think you deserve this?” He asked.

“Please, need it,” Ashe moaned, her free hand diving into her pants. “Fuck me, please—“

“Too bad, whore,” Jesse hissed. “You treated my ladies so poorly.”

Jesse pulled her hair, lifting her head to the tip of his cock.

“No~~~”

Despite her protests, Ashe opened her mouth, and Jesse pressed her all the way down. She protested, Angela heard Ashe’s throat gag as Jesse pushed his dick deep down her throat, but despite all of that, Ashe still held her red tie up.

She couldn’t say a safe word, so the tie was their symbol.

Jesse hissed and grunted as he fucked Ashe with all his might. Meanwhile, Lena nibbled at her ear, Fareeha drank her milk and caressed her belly, and Angela felt her body tremble as she watched.

Angela felt her orgasm coming. She fought against it, trying to control it, but with Fareeha and Lena working at her, it was a lost battle, to say nothing of watching Jesse utterly ruin Ashe.

Screaming, she came. Milk poured from her breasts, her pussy clamped down around Lena’s fingers as it squirted girl cum. Lena pressed her fingers in, playing with her clit, and Fareeha sucked as much as she could, just the way Angela liked it. Trembling, she collapsed against Lena, gasping for breath as her orgasm peaked.

“Now that’s a pretty sight,” Jesse smiled, paying Ashe no mind as he fucked her face with reckless abandon.

Fareeha gently pulled Angela close to her. Angela knew what was coming, she trembled with desire, but she waited until her wife was right next to her. She could feel the heat radiating from Fareeha’s lips, so when her wife pulled her close and mashed their lips together, Angela couldn’t help but wantonly moan.

When their lips were together, Fareeha pushed the mouthful of breast milk into her mouth. The warm taste of her milk played along Angela’s tongue; just the slightest hint of sweetness, a near overwhelming texture of creaminess, and a smooth taste that reminded her of almond milk.

“C-can I get some…?” Lena stammered.

Fareeha pulled her shirt off, and tossed her bra to the side. Angela realized that Ashe was watching them, as was Bob.

Angela moved to the side, and pushed Lena forward. The perky Brit dove at Fareeha’s swollen breasts, and latched onto a nipple. With her taste piqued, Angela couldn’t help but take her wife’s other breast in her mouth.

“F-fuck!” Fareeha gasped.

Angela giggled as she squeezed Fareeha’s breast with her hand. With her nipple in mouth, Angela gently bit down, and ran her tongue over the sensitive bud.

Fareeha’s hips bucked, her chest heaved, and soon, Angela had her very own helping of breast milk.

Unlike hers, Fareeha’s milk was more creamy, less sweet, but had more of that almond milk-like flavor.

“Mmmm…” Lena moaned. Angela couldn’t help but join her in that.

“So that’s what my posse is up to,” Jesse hissed, still fucking Ashe’s throat, still treating her like some cheap sex toy.

And Ashe still loved it. If anything, her smile grew wider. Her eyes, while tear-filled, became clearly filled with love, or devotion. She clearly loved being treated like a piece of meat.

“Shit, that’s too much,” Jesse stammered. “Ashe, you ready? Oh, like I care.”

Hearing the utter disregard in his voice only made Ashe gag and choke more. If Angela didn’t know any better, Ashe was trying to say something. If her look of utter adoration was any indication, Ashe wanted Jesse’s cum for herself.

Grinding his teeth, Jesse slammed Ashe’s head down against his crotch, until his pubes were pressed against her nose. Jesse groaned, a groan that Angela knew well; Jesse had cum.

He held Ashe against his crotch as he came. Angela could see Ashe’s belly swell, stretching the vest she wore. Jesse held her in place until he finished, nearly a minute later. Gasping for breath, he pulled Ashe off his cock.

The second her mouth was free, Ashe gasped for air. Then she coughed, only to try and breathe again. Angela felt her heart ache, and her professionalism rise, as she watched Ashe fall to her knees, coughing, gasping, and belching up Jesse’s hot cum.

Ropes of spit and cum dangled from the outlaw’s lips, her breathing came in ragged gasps, the coughs and belches deep and rough, cum even sputtered out of her nose, until it stained her face along with the spit.

But Ashe never once stopped smiling. Never once did she drop her red tie.

* * *

Jesse’s hands gripped her hair, pulling at every strand. Ashe’s scalp burned as Jesse held onto her head as he set the pace of the brutal face fucking.

Ashe felt her throat stretch wide, forced beyond its limit as Jesse’s burning hot cock thrust itself down her gullet. Ashe could feel the back of her throat cry out as his cock rammed into her, making her body gag.

She did her best to fight the urge, to suppress it, but she still made a little choking sound, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Every fiber of her being trembled as she felt his cock stretch down her throat. Ashe shook as she felt Jesse’s fat balls hit her chin. Her cunt leaked juices, and her orgasm tore through her, the first orgasm she had in over fifteen years!

It destroyed her. It utterly ravaged her. She forgot how good it felt to get fucked, how good it felt to cum, how good it felt to have Jesse dominate her!

And all that came from one thrust of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse’s grip on her head shifted, but the pressure remained the same. He pulled her head off his cock; she could feel his wide, helmet-like cockhead rib her throat, until it got to the back of her mouth, where she nearly gagged again. It gave her just enough time to suck some air in through her nose, then Jesse went back to raping her throat with his massive tool.

She came from the first thrust, she came from the second, and if there was any God in the world, she’d cum from the third thrust.

Ashe’s eyes rolled up, almost into her head as Jesse continued to fuck her. He’d pull her head down, shoving his god-like cock into her throat, nearly to her belly, making her cum from the pain of her throat, the pain in her scalp, and the utter pleasure that came with taking every inch of Jesse in her mouth.

Then he’d pull her head up, and the pleasure would rip through her in reverse, still more than enough to make her cum.

Her pussy exploded, soaking her panties and pants. God, it had been a lifetime since she last fucked Jesse, a lifetime that seemed to last forever. She tried fucking herself, but it didn’t work. She tried to find dildos that were like his size and shape, but no one made it. She thought she had something with a custom-order that thought she had commissioned a novelty dildo, but even that couldn’t compare; the dildo couldn’t grab her hair, couldn’t call her names, it didn’t feel alive, it simply couldn’t compare!

And forget finding another man to replace Jesse. That pregnant black-haired woman, Fareeha Amari, said it best: Jesse is an impossible act to follow.

So she held her tie in her hand, the safety symbol that Jesse paid attention to. If the tie even dipped a little, he would stop. But Ashe didn’t want him to stop, she never wanted him to stop!

But soon, even Jesse hit his limit.

“Shit, that’s too much,” he hissed. “Ashe, you ready?”

No, no, no! He couldn’t say that! She was a whore, his whore, the whore who waited patiently for his return! She was just a piece of meat for him to stick his dick into, he couldn’t give her any saying!

“Oh, like I care.”

Hearing that, Ashe came again. Then he slammed her head down into his crotch, and came. God, Jesse still came like a waterfall. Ashe felt his urethra expand as his cum raced down his massive pole, until it blasted out into her throat.

She could feel the cum hit her belly. The first few blasts filled her belly. The next few blasts reminded her that Jesse could still cum like he used to; they filled her belly. The last few worried Ashe, but she forced herself to swallow it all.

She felt like a rag doll as Jesse pulled his cock from her. Once it left the tight confines of her mouth, Ashe doubled over, coughing, gasping, and burping up cum.

Her throat burned from being stretched, nearly torn, and rammed by his unyielding cock; she nearly vomited. Her lungs burned from the shallow breaths of air she drew during the brutal skull fucking; she nearly doubled over, gasping for breath. Her stomach heaved at the sudden amount of cum being pumped into her; she nearly puked it all up, just out of reflex.

Everything hurt, her entire body felt like she had been dragged through a wringer, the slightest pressure would surely break her like a cold Mason jar filled with boiling water.

But she never let her tie waver, and she never stopped smiling. But this couldn’t be the end of it. No, she couldn’t have Jesse fret over her, she couldn’t let this break in her dry spell end like that, she had to be used, she had to be abused, she had to! She dreamt of this moment for years, and now that it was here, it had to be perfect!

“Whew,” Jesse sighed. “Damn, you really did miss me, didn’t you?”

“O—of course…I’m yours, Jesse,” she croaked, a smile stretched across her face. Her voice came out ragged, but she never hesitated, never stopped pushing through the amazing, ragged discomfort. “I’ve always been yours~~”

Jesse reached down, cupping her cum-coated chin in his fingers.

“Even after all these years?”

“Even then…!” She croaked. “I’ve waited so long for you, I couldn’t stand it!”

“Ah, so that hissy fit you pitched was just you being jealous, eh?”

Ashe looked over to the other cell. Her eyes widened as she saw the three pregnant women sitting on a cot, stripped down naked. Their hands wandered about each other’s bodies, they kissed each other, sucked at swollen breasts, drank the milk that poured fourth, fingered pregnant cunts, but despite all that, they were looking at her.

They were looking at her, smiling, watching her, their eyes drilling into her body, finding her as just another hole for Jesse to shove his cock into.

Oh, this wasn’t good. It was _great_.

Ashe felt herself whimpering. She looked at their bellies; Pharah and Mercy had the largest bellies, while the infamous Tracer’s bump was barely visible.

The scene played out in her mind. The truth laid bare, that Jesse had fucked each of these women, stuffed them full of his glorious cum, cracked their eggs, scrambled their insides, _impregnated them_ , it filled Ashe with a raging inferno of anger, betrayal, and envy.

She belonged to Jesse. They promised themselves to each other.

“Yeah, that’s a look of jealousy,” he chuckled. “What do you say, ladies?”

Tracer let go of Mercy’s left tit, and licked at the thin stream of milk that dribbled from her lips.

“She needs it,” Tracer smiled, “definitely needs it.”

“She’s crying for it,” Mercy whimpered, pulling Pharah closer to her. Pharah had four fingers stuffed into her snatch.

“Jesse, I didn’t know you’d leave a woman hanging,” Pharah chuckled as her wife leaned in to leave a hickey on her neck.

“Bob? What do you think?” Jesse asked.

Bob. Bob had been with her since she was a little girl. Bob watched her. Oh God, Bob watched her get her throat fucked by this monster cock!!

Ashe trembled as she came again, the sheer illicit thrill of being watched burning her nerves raw.

Shaking, gasping for breath, she turned her head, just enough to see Bob nod and give a big thumbs up.

“Guess that means you’ll be breaking for dry spell proper,” Jesse said.

Ashe’s eyes lit up. She couldn’t help but cry.

“But I get the feeling that you can’t have it just one way.”

“Huh…?”

She turned around, looking up at Jesse from her knees. A sly grin sat on his damned lips.

“Ashe, you were my first,” he smiled. “I still remember how we fumbled through that first fuck, me still sheepish of my monster, you still trying to realize what you liked. Damn, that was a mess the first time ‘round, wasn’t it?

“But then you realized what you liked. And I got more confident of what I had, and how to use it. Don’t you remember the first time we _really_ fucked, like really understood what it took to get a kick out of it, not just fumbling ‘round all left feet and no charm whatsoever?”

“How could I forget?” She croaked, her throat still raw and torn and abused. How could she forget? She kept that memory close to her breast, fantasizing about it nearly every night since Jesse left. How he fucked her on a patio table, just a mere story above the night time crowd, how people didn’t see her first, but slowly started looking up with shock and disgust at her getting railed by the man who owned her heart…

“Then if you’ve been on a nearly two decade dry spell,” Jesse said, caressing her hand, the same hand that held her tie, “why not break it in style?”

Her heart froze in her breast.

“You’ve got a bar here, don’t you? You always made sure the hideout had a bar. Bob?”

Bob nodded.

The color drained from her face, but her smile grew wider. No, this couldn’t be happening…

“Why don’t I drag you down to the bar, strip you naked, and fuck you like the whore you are?”

Ashe cried out at that, but not from the shame. No, she cried out because Jesse teased another orgasm out of her. Now that he came back to her, now that he had her in his grasp, she finally had her outlet. She finally had the means of which to make her cum.

She could finally get the treatment she wanted.

“Well…?”

Jesse’s metallic prosthetic caressed her hand, the metal warm to the touch, shockingly gentle. He gently rubbed her finger, then twirled her tie around his finger.

“What do you say to that?”

“N-no, Jesse, please,” she babbled, “I’m the boss, I can’t be seen like that!”

“So you don’t want me to tear your clothes off and parade you around naked.”

“Jesse, I can’t!” She said, her breathing labored.

“You don’t want the gang to see you for the cock-hungry whore you are?”

“Aaah!” Ashe felt her knees press against each other with such force, she thought she’d break her own bones. “N-no! You can’t make me, please don’t~~!”

Jesse held her hand in his, flitting it about, making her tie dance. Her tie, their safety symbol, their little marker of when something went too far, flitted in front of her face, a constant reminder to her ultimate control over their play.

All she had to do was drop it, and everything would end.

But that would be ruining her fun, fun she couldn’t have without Jesse and his cock. Fun she wasn’t able to have for over fifteen years. Fun long denied to her!

“I think I shall,” Jesse grinned, making her drool and slobber. “Besides, I don’t think Bob has quite had his fill of watching you get in a rut, have you?”

Trembling with desire, Ashe looked behind her again. Slowly, Bob shook his head ‘no.’

Ashe gasped as Jesse stood up. He took a second to shove his dick back into his pants, but his massive erection could still be seen, pressing against the denim.

“Ladies, I’ll have to come back for you in a bit,” Jesse said to the three mothers carrying his children. “Ashe here needs to be straightened out.”

“Ooh, wish I could see~~” Tracer giggled.

“Come on.”

Jesse grabbed Ashe by the lapels, and pulled her along. She gasped as he hauled her to her feet, her skin burning with lust. It felt like the air crackled with electricity as Bob led the way out of the jail.

“Jesse, please~~”

“You know how to stop this, Ashe,” he snapped. “I’m getting tired of your begging.”

She did her best to not giggle, but it was so hard. The air felt cold against her burning skin. Adrenaline burned her veins as Bob led Jesse through the hallway. Step by step, they got closer to the bar.

“Jesse, they can’t see me like this, please!!”

“Shut up.”

Ashe held the red tie up to her lips. Everything felt so perfect! She never imagined it would be this way. When they sprung her trap, she wanted to try and capture some Overwatch agents, and trade them for some real military hardware, give Deadlock a nice shot in the arm.

But when she saw Jesse surrendering, her heart leapt in her throat. She could have Jesse again. She could finally get fucked by him, she could finally cum! She thought she would check off their bucket list of fucking in the jail, but this, oh, this would be so much better!

Bob led them down some stairs. She could hear the gang at the bar; chatting and laughing, the sharp crack of pool balls striking each other, oh, it was a miracle no one saw them yet! She was being pulled along by Jesse, cum over her face, pants drenched in her arousal, the dumbest, sluttiest grin painted on her face, oh, she couldn’t be seen in such a state!

Ashe’s legs trembled as she got closer to the edge, and closer to the bar. Eventually, Bob got to a door.

“Well?” Jesse said, turning to look at her. “Don’t go thinking that red tie is gonna stop anything when we cross through these doors. That genie can’t be put back into the bottle.”

She nodded eagerly.

“Seriously, I’m breaking character,” Jesse said. “Do you really want to do this? The gang might not take too kindly to what you like, or what you want me to do.”

“Bob,” she croaked, “crowd control, please~~”

Bob nodded.

“You seriously want to go through with this?” Jesse chuckled.

“Kayfabe,” she moaned.

“Jesus, after all these years!” Jesse laughed. “Alright, suite yourself, whore.”

Bob slammed the door to the bar open. Peering between Bob’s massive shoulders, Ashe could see that almost everyone in the gang was there, and turned to look at Bob. Then Jesse jerked her along, making her gasp.

As Jesse hauled her in, hands went to guns.

“Hold it,” Jesse snapped. He spoke with such authority, it actually made everyone pause!

Ashe’s hands trembled from excitement as her heart wildly beat in her chest; she felt like an engine about to hit the red, her blood a potent cocktail of adrenaline, hormones, and long-denied lust. She could feel her nipples hardening as every pair of eyes fell on her, watching her be dragged along by the man they thought a prisoner.

A few of the braver bunch pulled out their guns, but Bob pointed at them, and shook his head.

“Now, how many of you think of Ashe as a hair-trigger, angry bitch?” Jesse said, pulling her along. Angry faces stared at him, but a few people nodded.

Ashe saw the women of the gang look at her, angry to see her be treated in such a way, but those furious gazes slowly morphed into a questioning look.

“Ashe is a pissed-off, cankerous fucker,” Jesse grinned. He pulled her along, walking up to a pool table. “But a lot of that is the fact that she hasn’t gotten laid in over fifteen years.”

He swept the pool balls away, getting a few grumbles from the big men who were in the middle of shooting. They glared at Jesse, but also gave Bob a cautious, curious look. Why wasn’t Bob doing anything? He should be helping her.

“That just means someone’s gotta throw her down and fuck her like the whore she is until she gets into a better mood,” Jesse said. He gave her lapels one last pull, just to get her close to him. He roughly pulled at her vest, popping off buttons, tearing it open, then he tore her shirt open.

Ashe couldn’t help but gasp as he stripped her, pulling her bra off, exposing her diamond hard nipples to the cold air. The women of the gang gasped and spat. Ashe grunted as he pushed her back first onto the table.

“And since none of you limp dicks have done anything,” Jesse said, yanking her belt off and pulling her pants down, “guess that duty falls to me.”

The atmosphere grew frighteningly tense as guns were readied. Ashe moaned as everyone glared at her for being treated in such a way, and at Jesse, wanting to get even with him.

Jesse pulled at his zipper, and pulled his cock out.

The murderous atmosphere vanished in but a nanosecond. Everyone gasped and stared dumbstruck at Jesse’s monstrous cock.

Looking up at it, Ashe felt herself drool all over again. From her angle, it pointed at the ceiling, a slight shade of angry crimson. Veins the size of pencils ran up and down its turgid length, pulsing with life, with his blood flow. And his balls…from her point, they looked like wrecking balls, full of pent-up cum bursting to get free.

“T-that’s not real…” A woman gasped.

“Fucking bullshit,” some guy muttered.

“Oh it’s real, tough guy,” Jesse said, hefting his cock. “Mack, was it? You said you couldn’t believe you caught me with such a little fight. You wanted me to be a big dumb brute, throwing my weight around? The only people that push others ‘round are the asshole guys who are too ashamed of their pencil dicks. I don’t need to act tough to know I got the biggest cock on the block.”

Trembling with excitement, Ashe turned her head. Sure enough, she saw Mack avert his eyes, his macho pride deflating like a balloon.

“And since none of you ever thought about giving Ashe the treatment she wanted, I’ll pick up your slack.”

Jesse pushed her legs to the side. Ashe’s hips groaned in protest. He roughly tore at her panties, pulling the soaked cotton prison to the side.

And he shoved his cock into her in one angry, brutal push.

Ashe couldn’t remember screaming; she heard her own voice echo off the room before she could feel it tearing her throat apart.

Her eyes burned, tearing up almost instantly. Looking down, she saw her belly bulge outward as her guts struggled to accommodate Jesse. He pulled back, and her belly deflated as the monster let her organs move back in place; only the head of his cock stayed inside her. Then Ashe heard herself screaming as he slammed back in, pushing deep into her guts, inflating her stomach with the size of his cock.

“Oh God oh fuuuuuuuk~~!” Ashe’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as she screamed. Jesse grabbed her wrists, and pinned them to the green felt.

Her pussy felt like it would split! Ashe couldn’t even imagine getting the head of Jesse’s cock into her, and he just shoved it into her with all his might! Her body screamed out to her, being stretched to its absolute limit. It yelled at her, hollered that it would be broken, torn, ruined, and it begged her for more.

Ashe thrashed, but Jesse held her in place as he fucked her. She wanted to take all of him, but her body seemed to rebel. It bucked against his impalement, but not to get rid of him and his god-like cock, but it tried to move down, it tried to take more of him.

Her body wanted to be destroyed by him!

The smile on her face stretched so wide, Ashe thought she’d cramp a muscle. Her eyes bulged out of her head, her lungs struggled to work as she cried and screamed and begged and breathed at Jesse’s intrusion all at the same time. Jesse let go of her wrist, but her strength was sapped, she couldn’t move it even if she wanted to. Ashe yelped as he grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head to the side.

“Look at them,” he hissed.

With Jesse tearing her hair out at the roots, she had to look out at the sea of faces of the gang. She saw her men staring at her, unable to believe that she had taken such a monster.

The women, however, stared at her with envy, and faces flushed with arousal.

“They’re getting hot from this,” Jesse grinned as he continued to ravish her body. Her cunt cried out in blissful agony as he fucked her with long, hard thrusts. As she grew more accustomed to the brutal fucking, Ashe felt something being battered and bruised, pressed upwards towards her chest.

It had to be her cervix. She couldn’t believe that Jesse hasn’t somehow fucked his way into the deepest part of her. But at the same time, she loved how his wide, bestial cockhead pressed it into her guts, hitting it with the force of a battering ram.

“They love seeing you get fucked like this,” Jesse growled, holding her head down.

Looking out at the gang, she could see Bob standing over, watching. She could see the other Omnics of the gang watching on, stunned into immobility.

The men looked at her, looked at her heaving breasts, her ragged, fucked out face.

The women stared at Jesse and his massive cock as he shoved it into her, making her fit to him.

She saw Lyn whimper, and then slowly push her hand down her pants.

That seemed to open up the floodgates. A few of the more risqué, twisted men pulled at their belts and zippers, all to jerk off. Then a few more men. Then some of the other women groped their breasts; one even undid her shirt.

“Man, what a group of freaks you’ve got here,” Jesse grinned. “Let’s see if they’re a whore like their leader.”

He pulled her head up until she locked eyes with him. Jesse never stopped fucking her; he fucked her hard and steady, shoving her up onto the pool table before pulling her back down as he dragged his cock out of her.

Jesse held her head in place, and forced her mouth open. Gasping and writhing in pleasure, Ashe could only watch as Jesse slowly spat into her mouth, the long, dripping strand of saliva slowly falling towards her.

She swallowed it up. She sucked at it, relished the heat, the taste, the texture of Jesse. She swallowed, and begged for more.

“What a fucking whore!” He laughed.

That finally did it. Her entire body had been locked up in the pressure of his cock, the ferocity of his fucking, she seemed to forget how to cum.

But having her hair pulled, ‘forced’ to swallow his spit, and being called a whore finally got her body to kick into gear.

Ashe cried out as she came, every part of her shaking. Her sapped, weak wrists, her heaving breasts, her destroyed cunt, her rubbery legs, everything shook as she finally came from Jesse’s dick.

“Long time coming?” He grinned.

Ashe numbly wrapped a leg around him, trying to pull him inward.

“Jesus, this slut wants more!” Jesse looked up to the gang. “Think I should give it to her?”

Red faces looked back at him. Ashe lolled around, mewling for release, words having been fucked straight out of her. Men were trying to stealthily jerk off, while all of the women were openly masturbating.

Lyn had even stripped down to her skivvies. She had a man behind her, holding her close, pulling her bra up so he could play with her breasts and nipples. She had the guy’s cock between her thighs, rubbing it against her wet pussy as she jerked him off.

“Do it~~” Lyn gasped.

“You on the pill?” Jesse grunted as he hilted himself yet again.

Ashe mewled.

“Ashe. You on the pill?”

She tried to talk, but could only sputter.

“Fucking whore.” He grabbed her hair and wrenched her head to the side. Ashe cried out and came again, every part of her trembling. “Are you on the pill?!”

“No~~” she moaned.

“Good.”

Jesse slammed his hips into her, somehow getting further up into her than she ever thought possible. Ashe’s eyes opened wide as she felt her battered, abused cervix open just the tiniest amount, but that tiny amount felt like an entire continent had been shoved into her.

Her eyes opened wide and her voice rang out to the heavens as Jesse’s cock blasted her with molten hotness. It felt like his cum slit was pressed right against the opening of her cervix! She felt her womb expand with his pulsating cum.

Ashe felt her stomach expanding, swelling with his seed. Eventually, she felt herself stop; her womb had been filled.

Cum leaked from her cervix. The back pressure pushed Jesse’s cock off just enough so it could flood her pussy with his hot baby batter. She felt cum fill her cunt, then splatter out of her stretched pussy.

Finally, just when she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, Jesse’s orgasm finally stopped. Breathing hard, he looked her in the eyes.

“Character break,” he whispered. “You good?”

“Kayfabe~~~” She dumbly grinned.

Jesse smiled.

“Alright, maybe you’re not too bad,” he said with his loud voice, “for a cum dump.”

Ashe tilted her cheek to the side, and Jesse gently swatted her. The blow wasn’t hard, but it was at the perfect angle; the sharp crack of skin-on-skin sent tremors through her body, as well as several of the Deadlock Gang.

“Please,” she begged weakly, “take me with you, I’ll be a good cum dump, please~~”

“You want to go with me now?” He snorted. “I work for Overwatch now. I ain’t coming back to the gang.”

“We’ll go with you, just please, bring me, fuck me, fill me up~~”

“What of the gang? You gonna leave ‘em here?”

Several of the women mewled at that, most notably Lyn.

Rolling over on her numbed shoulders, still connected to Jesse’s infallible cock, she looked out at the sea of red faces, as well as the several highly attend Omnic faces, most notably Bob.

“J-Jesse’s the boss now,” Ashe moaned.

“Just like that?” He grinned.

“Just like that~”

“Think y’all want to come to Overwatch? I’m pretty damn sure we got spots for independent contractors such as yourselves.”

The Omnic members were the first to nod and agree; the women were next. Seeing everyone devote themselves, the men followed suit.

“Guess that settles that,” Jesse laughed. “Thing is, I’m still hard.”

* * *

“Fareeha?”

“Mmm?”

“You awake?”

Angela felt her wife shift behind her. Fareeha’s strong arms twisted about as she tried to pull herself closer to Angela, but her baby belly proved to be a little difficult. Angela felt the warmth radiating from her belly.

“Yeah, just drifted off a bit,” Fareeha yawned.

“Do you think something happened?” Angela asked, holding her wife’s hands. “It’s been a while.”

A slight scraping sound went up as Lena dragged her chronal accelerator over to her. The beds proved too slim for all three of them to snuggle together, although they all remained naked, waiting for Jesse to return.

“Says it’s been a few hours,” Lena yawned. “Maybe something did happen.”

“Let’s not go saying things like that,” Fareeha said. She gently let go of Angela, and she let Fareeha sit up. “Jesse’s probably just taking his time with her; you know how it is.”

“But a few hours on a single girl?” Lena said.

“God, Lena, you’re too needy,” Angela said, sitting up herself. “Ashe said she’s been celibate for about fifteen years. He’s probably fucking her senseless to make up for the time.”

“Wonder why he can’t spend that much time on me,” Lena grumbled.

The handle to the door cranked, and the big Omnic, Bob, slowly pushed it open. He stepped in, making the ground tremble, and Jesse came next. Angela’s heart skipped a beat when she saw that he only wore his hat. His meaty cock slapped against his thighs with every step he took.

Jesse led someone in. Angela blinked; it took a few seconds to realize that someone was Ashe.

She had utterly changed, and not just because she was just as naked as Jesse. Her hair was a mess, tangled and fucked over. Her lipstick had simply vanished, replaced with a thin layer of cum. Speaking of cum, her body was covered in thick ropes of it! Her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, there had to be twenty ropes of cum strung out across her. Her pussy even leaked it, leaving drops with every tottering step she took.

The only thing she really had was her red tie in hand. The only thing she wore was a dumb grin plastered to her face.

“Ashe here has something she’d like to tell you,” Jesse said.

Bob took out some keys, and opened the cell door. Ashe tottered in; Jesse helped her kneel in front of the beds.

“I, I’m sorry for this,” she croaked, smiling wide. “I didn’t…I didn’t know you’d show up, I just wanted an easy score.”

Ashe took a second to catch her ragged breath.

“Jesse, oh Lord, he came a lot,” she moaned. “Y-you can take as much cum as you want, please…make me regret kidnapping you~~”

“The hell is this?” Fareeha asked.

“This is Ashe playing,” Jesse said. “That red tie is our safety symbol. If she drops it, the scene is over.”

Every part of Ashe trembled and shook, no doubt from being fucked by Jesse for hours. But she held the red tie up by her neck, never letting it waver.

“That’s what you’ve been doing all these hours?” Angela stammered. “Playing?”

“Playing~~” Ashe moaned. Her thighs quivered; it looked like she came.

“Well,” Fareeha said huskily, “we are getting pretty hungry…”

“I think the girls who are too pregnant to fuck should have it,” Lena said.

Blinking, Angela looked up. Somewhere between the jail cell opening and Ashe offering her cum-drenched body up, Lena had snuck over to Jesse. Since she was already naked, she knelt on the remaining bed, with her ass stuck high in the air.

She wiggled her round rump, grinding it against Jesse’s crotch. And his cock had come back to life.

“I think I’ll make my own hot cum,” she giggled.

“Lena, you’re so fucking needy!” Fareeha yelled.

“Jesse, you can’t fuck her, she got us into this mess,” Angela protested.

“Yeah, she did,” Jesse nodded. He rubbed Lena’s slit, wetting his fingers with her juices. “But Ashe here gave up control of the Deadlock Rebels.”

Angela blinked at that.

“She gave it up? You gave it up?”

“I want to be with Jesse,” Ashe dumbly smiled. She flitted the red tie around. “I just want to be his cum dumb.” She rubbed her bloated belly. “M-maybe even his baby momma~~”

“So it looks like we got a whole gang of people to bring back to Overwatch,” Jesse smiled, hot dogging his cock with Lena’s ass.

“See, Angela?” Lena giggled. “Everything did turn out fine in the end.”

“Funny you say ‘in the end…’”

Lena cried out as Jesse pressed his cock against her ass. Angela shivered; the Brit’s rosebud offered up a second’s worth of resistance, then yielded to his cock. Jesse groaned as he drove Lena into the bed.

Angela felt herself starting to drool. She looked to Fareeha, who looked just as hot and bothered as she did.

They both looked at Ashe, who looked back with barely restrained lust. Drool leaked from her mouth.

“I think Zarya has a fight over the ‘biggest sub’ award,” Angela smiled.

“And I think we’re still hungry,” Fareeha gushed.

“His cum is still hot,” Ashe cooed. “Come get it.”

Fareeha pulled Ashe towards them. Together, they got to licking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon wants to strike at Overwatch, and Widowmaker wants to kill a hero.  
> With the help of Sombra, she infiltrates the Gibraltar base, intent on taking out Jesse McCree.  
> But the mission is busted, and Widowmaker finds herself captured. She offers something to McCree in exchange for her freedom, but might have bitten off more than she could chew...

Waves rhythmically crashed against the shore. Against the backdrop of the night sky, it seemed almost…almost…

Widowmaker felt the Talon conditioning crash down on her, killing the feeling that nearly bubbled to the surface

“You admiring the scenery?” Sombra giggled.

Annoyance flared, one of the few emotions Talon left her.

“Be quiet,” she hissed.

“Come on, you gotta admit it’s a nice night,” Sombra said, dragging the tiny, inflatable two-person boat further onto the shore. Widowmaker didn’t need the starlight to see the hacker’s purple outfit, she had her tactical visor on, letting her see just fine in the dark.

“Can’t you say it’s pretty?” Sombra asked, stashing the boat under a bush that grew from the rocky outcropping of Gibraltar.

“We both know I can’t do that,” Widowmaker said.

“But I’d like to hear it from you for once…”

Widowmaker ignored the hacker’s pouting, and swept the beach with her rifle.

“No contacts spotted.”

“Of course,” Sombra huffed. “I did my research on this op. We’re fine.”

“For now,” Widowmaker coolly replied.

“No trust!” Sombra groaned. “ I put a lot of work into this; we’ll be fine.”

“Tell me, how did the Volskaya Industries mission go…?”

“Low blow,” Sombra pouted. “I thought you couldn’t be catty.”

“I’m not. I’m simply reminding you that despite your bragging, your operations can go painfully awry.”

“Ouch. Okay, I get it, lay off.”

“Better,” Widowmaker said. “Now, where is the target?”

“He should be in his room, building D on the map.”

“I don’t see any guards. Let’s move.”

The island base had a steep incline leading from the beach to the base. Widowmaker carefully, deftly climbed the incline in silence. She scanned the area as she crested the incline; her visor gave her perfect sight, but she still double checked; another feature of her assassin conditioning.

“Clear,” she said. “Heading to destination. Secure our exit, and silence any alarms.”

“I got you,” Sombra said. Her suit rippled as she activated her cloak, blending into the night as if she wasn’t there.

Widowmaker sprinted across the base, staying in the shadows, running near the edge of the bluffs. She fired her grapple hook, latching it onto a second-story walkway. It hauled her up to a building’s roof; she landed gracefully, and broke into a dead run with hardly any delay.

She saw her destination, a spot on a walkway that overlooked the target’s room. She shot her grapple hook and swung up to the next level.

“In position,” she whispered into her radio.

_Almost there,_ Sombra said, the radio crackling minutely. _Getting a bit of interference. Hold tight while I cut their comm lines._

Widowmaker got situated. She laid on the ground, taking a nice and easy prone position. She took a few breaths, making sure she could hold herself steady, and readied her rifle. She zoomed in, and found her target’s room.

Reaper was always going on about finally killing an Overwatch agent; this would be the night.

Peering through her scope, she saw Jesse McCree.

“There you are—“

Jesse was naked. A thin layer of sweat covered his broad chest, and Widowmaker realized he had a woman under him. Blinking, she realized it was Satya Vaswani, the hardlight architect with Vishkar.

She stared as she saw Jesse fucking Satya. He had Satya bent over a desk, his strong hands pinning her down as he fucked her. Satya’s eyes were wide, a smile covering her face, and if Widowmaker was reading her lips right, was begging Jesse for ‘more of his perfect cock.’

But her mind froze when she saw the size of Jesse’s penis.

She had been conditioned to measure distances to make her a better sniper. That same conditioning let her roughly measure the length of Jesse’s cock.

That couldn’t be, it had to be as long as a thigh! And it certainly looked as thick as one. Widowmaker stared as he pulled his enormous dick out of Satya’s sloppy wet sex, she could even make out the juices that covered it, and then he rammed it into her, driving her into the table, making her scream and cry with pleasure.

Jesse turned to talk to someone; Widowmaker followed his gaze, and she got an eyeful of Brigitte Lindholm and Mei-Ling Zhou. She couldn’t believe it; both women were naked too!

Something in her heart twisted. Widowmaker blinked, realizing her breathing had stepped up. She had to go back to Jesse, he was her target, her prey, but she found herself staring at Brigitte and Mei. Brigitte sat on a chair, holding Mei against her. She had Mei’s back pressed against her chest, covering her breasts, but leaving Mei’s breasts fully exposed.

Brigitte had her hands wrapped around Mei’s legs, holding them up, spreading them. Widowmaker felt herself gasp involuntarily; Brigitte Lindholm had a penis. A big one, although nowhere near as prodigious as Jesse’s.

Brigitte held Mei up as she fucked her, pumping her big dick into and out of Mei’s cunt, making it slick with girl cum. Reading Mei’s lips, Widowmaker heard her say how Brigitte was such a better fuck than her wife.

Twisting the scope about, she saw Aleksandra Zaryanova sitting at the other end of the room. Her face burned red with shame, but she had a smile stretching from ear to ear. She had her pants down, exposing her own hefty cock, and was trying not to masturbate. But her hands twitched towards her cock; a cock that had a blue band of hardlight wrapped around it.

“Hey! You okay?”

Widowmaker twitched, the closest she ever came to flinching. She turned her head, and saw Sombra kneeling next to her.

“W-when did you get here?”

“Just a few seconds ago,” Sombra said. “Where were you? Off in never-never land?”

Widowmaker scowled as the hacker laughed. But…what was that? She was built to be emotionless, but looking at that scene…at their target…

It made her hands tremble. Her heart, programmed to beat calm and steady and way below the human norm, had picked up. Her breathing increased. A heat bloomed in her. Something between her legs burned, and felt sticky…

_This is bullshit,_ she thought. _I have to take out my target, not worry about…this!_

“Are the hacks in place?”

“Alerts are down, alarms are cut, no one will be coming for a while,” Sombra nodded. “ _In_ and _out_ , eh?”

Widowmaker’s hands trembled from hearing that. Something was seriously wrong with her!

“Good,” she spat, pressing her cheek against her rifle’s stock.

_I will finish this, and have Talon examine what’s wrong with me._

Peering through her scope, she turned her attention back to the orgy—where did that word come from? Scowling, she mentally corrected herself; she turned her attention back to her target.

Jesse filled her scope, his muscular chest filling her sights. Then her sights dipped down to look at the impossible beast he carried between his legs. She saw him hissing with exertion, then he pulled his enormous, overbuilt cock out of Satya. Still holding her down, Widowmaker stared as she saw his cock unload salvos of cum across the woman’s back. Spurt after spurt covered her in sticky whiteness.

_Non! Not the time for this! Focus, take the target out!_

She raised the barrel, aiming directly at his heart—

A muffled puff of air sang out, and something pricked her ass. Her position had been compromised, her conditioning absolute; she sprang into action.

Widowmaker leapt to her feet, swung her rifle around, and shoot the enemy dead, filling them with holes, a curse at her lips for interrupting her kill!

Or so she thought. Widowmaker tried to move, but only ended up flailing, falling flat on her back. She flopped about, her energy sapped in a split second. Her legs had gone so numb, it felt like she ended at the waist.

Tranquilizer. A powerful one.

“Aw, you look so cute,” Sombra giggled.

Widowmaker did her best to glare at the hacker.

“I’d love to stay and chat,” Sombra smiled, “but I’m not going to. Ciao.”

With a delicate wave, Sombra triggered her translocator, vanishing into thin air.

“Sombra…you…bitch…”

The last thing Widowmaker saw before the tranquilizer knocked her out was a thin woman with grey hair and an eye patch advancing on her.

* * *

A ringing in her ears woke Widowmaker.

She felt stiff, almost sick to her stomach. She sat up, her conditioning taking over.

She sat in a room, handcuffed to a table. The handcuffs had several centimeters of chain to them, letting her move her hands about. A cup of water and a plastic pitcher were next to her.

With her body waking up, Widowmaker realized she was impossibly thirsty.

_Must be a side effect of the tranquilizer,_ she thought.

Ignoring the cup, she drank straight from the pitcher. With her thirst slackened, she followed her conditioning and checked herself.

Her muscles were stiff, but ready to go; she wouldn’t cramp. Her heart beat at the same programmed slowness she enjoyed so much. And her head slowly cleared, either as the tranquilizer left her system, or because the pitcher of water helped.

Widowmaker played with the handcuffs, trying to figure out the best way to free herself when the door opened. Two people walked in, an old woman, and her target, Jesse McCree.

But Jesse didn’t draw her attention; she glared at the old woman.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Widowmaker growled.

“I’ve heard that a few times,” Ana Amari smiled.

She couldn’t help but curl her lip. Hatred was one of the few emotions that Talon granted her; their reasoning being that hatred kept her sharp.

“Then I’ll have to correct my mistake,” Widowmaker hissed.

“You’re talking a lot of shit for someone who’s chained to a desk,” Jesse chuckled.

His voice proved disarming. Hearing his deep, smooth chuckle, Widowmaker felt something deep in her heart ache, but not from pain. From…something? She wasn’t programmed to feel anything, so the emotion that sprung from her heart was as alien as sound to a deaf person.

But the thing she could feel was a heat and a tingle between her legs.

With rage bubbling up from her heart, Widowmaker was about to say something, but her conditioning clamped down on her. Hate kept her sharp, but she needed to focus, and her conditioning gave her all the focus she could ever want.

She had been captured. Survival, evasion, resistance, and escape protocol was in effect. Her conditioning made her take stock of her position, and came up with the best way to escape, and return to Talon.

She couldn’t resist, not when she had been handcuffed to the table. She had to get her hands free, then resist. Her conditioning figured she wouldn’t be able to bluff her way out, and with her history with her former target Ana Amari, she doubted she could get much from the older sniper.

But Jesse would be a vulnerable target. She had seen him in the middle of an orgy; sex had to work on him.

“Oh, captured by the enemy,” she said, her voice low and seductive. “This in embarrassing…”

“Not as embarrassing as what you did to our base’s security,” Jesse drawled.

Hearing him talk, Widowmaker felt her heart beat faster, and the heat between her legs grew warmer. What was causing this…?

“If it helps, it wasn’t easy,” she said, her conditioning keeping her voice steady despite the growing…feelings in her breast.

“I’ll pass that on to Torb,” Jesse chuckled.

“Why are you here?” Amari demanded, leaning in close to her.

“Please, you caught me~” she giggled, sitting demurely in her seat. Widowmaker knew her body had gratuitous sex appeal, and her conditioning made her flaunt herself. Her shoulder blades touched, pushing her breasts out. She sat upright, prim and proper, showing off her trimmed midriff and wide hips. She looked at Jesse with half-lidded eyes, and a coy smile. “You don’t need to be _too_ rough with me…”

“You snuck onto an Overwatch base, with a weapon in hand,” Amari growled. “Why?”

“Please! I’m just a messenger,” she said with a slight moan. She leaned towards Jesse, making sure she gave him a view of her cleavage. “You have to believe me!”

“All due respect, I don’t trust you any further than I can throw you,” Jesse laughed.

His laugh made her body quake, her breathing to deepen. What was happening to her? Widowmaker needed to escape, and get back to Talon; something about this body needed to be adjusted!

“Throw me? Why throw when you can do so much else…?”

Jesse looked at Amari. His eyebrow raised.

“You can’t be thinking,” Amari gasped.

“It sounds like she’s offering,” he grinned.

“You caught me,” Widowmaker cooed. “Isn’t this the spoils you so rightly deserve?”

“Hey, we paid the iron price for this,” Jesse chuckled.

“You mean I did,” Amari grinned. “Who was the one to put her to sleep?”

“Who’s the one who distracted her?”

‘Distracted?’ Her conditioning perked up at that. A distraction meant someone had been used as a lure. A lure meant a trap. Did she walk into a trap?

“Then I think we _both_ earned this,” Amari said, licking her lips.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I like it,” Jesse laughed.

Her conditioning spun about in her mind, trying to figure out ways to escape. Amari might hold the keys to her cuffs; if she got close, Widowmaker would subdue her. But what if Jesse had the keys? She could get Amari in a headlock, threaten to snap her neck in half.

Widowmaker watched, waiting like a lion about to spring on an unsuspecting gazelle. All the while, her conditioning thought up plans. She watched, waiting, planning as Amari crossed over to Jesse.

She watched coolly, impartially as the two kissed. She saw their tongues playing across each other, how Jesse’s big, strong hands held her head close to him.

Widowmaker idly realized that her breathing had begun to deepen.

Jesse pulled off his shirt, then undid his belt; that could be a tool. Widowmaker could use it as a whip, she could swing the buckle around to hit someone, do some serious damage, she could—

Her mind seemed to skip as Jesse pulled his pants down. That…that couldn’t be his cock, it was too big! She had to be seeing things, she simply couldn’t believe he had such a beast, and a pair of wrecking balls.

“Ooh, the big boy misses his momma~~” Amari giggled.

Seeing that enormous pillar of cock took her aback. Her conditioning couldn’t believe something so big could exist on a person. Widowmaker realized she was staring at his cock, her breathing stepping up even more. She was breathing like a normal person now, and her heart beat faster in her chest.

Jesse sat on the table, and Amari knelt down, worshipping his cock. She cradled it, licked it, slurped at it, kissed it up and down, making Jesse sigh in pleasure. Widowmaker felt herself twisting as a heat she never knew existed blossomed in her breast, and between her legs.

She watched, mouth agape as Amari sucked his cock. She struggled to fit it in her mouth, but her enthusiasm never waned. She gagged as she stuffed it in her mouth, her tongue never stopping madly playing against his glans. And since his cock was so massive, Widowmaker could easily make out Amari’s tongue wiggling and playing against it; it stretched her mouth wide, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Her condition tried to continue, tried to get her to think, but her mind seemed to be stuck, rooted in place. She could only watch as Amari worshipped Jesse’s dick, covering it with her spit. Something inside of her just couldn’t get over it. Something inside of her made her watch!

She could feel her cheeks blushing, burning with heat. Her cold body temperature had to have reached the unmodified human norm. That never happened!

Amari let his cock go; it popped out of her mouth, it audibly popped. She gave it one last long lick, and a loving kiss.

“Is that enough to get ready for her?” She giggled.

“I think I can make due,” Jesse grinned.

“You better make due,” Widowmaker gasped. “I want it hard~~”

Widowmaker blinked; her conditioned didn’t make her say that. She said it herself, the words came from her lips without her thinking it!

Her mind struggling against the alien feelings of her body. She should be focusing on escaping, she could be waiting for her chance to strike! But her body trembled with…with…with something. As Ana and Jesse walked towards her, it felt like she was in a sniper blind, waiting for a target to reach the kill zone. It felt like she was about to pull the trigger and get the one moment of pleasure that Talon allowed her.

It was anxiety. She felt anxious. Widowmaker’s body rebelled against her, it wanted this.

Amari pulled out a small key from her pocket. Her conditioning made her latch onto that, but it wasn’t for her handcuffs. Ana undid the bolt that kept the handcuff’s chain bolted to the table.

The old woman pulled her up, and Widowmaker found herself following the older woman’s lead. She nearly gasped as Ana pulled at her outfit. She grabbed the form-fitting material and pulled it down, exposing her blue-hued skin and naked breasts.

Widowmaker thought Amari would strip her fully, but the old woman pulled the material down to her wrists, and knotted it. Along with the handcuffs, she was quite tied up.

Amari pushed her onto the table, forcing Widowmaker to stick her round ass up in the air. She felt hands paw over her ass, Jesse’s hands; she felt and heard the material tear, and air caressed her exposed backside. Her legs trembled, and she did her best to will them to stop.

“Why let me have all the fun?” Jesse grinned. Widowmaker couldn’t see him, but she felt his firm, strong hands caressing her ass.

Amari smiled, and undid her belt. Widowmaker felt her breathing increase yet again as Jesse gently, almost lovingly, felt her up. She watched the old woman peel out of her pants, and toss her panties to the side. A little tuff of silver hair sat above her wet pussy. Jesse pulled her back, and Amari sat on the table, spreading her legs wide.

“This is for the eye,” she grinned.

She took a handful of Widowmaker’s hair, and pushed her onto her crotch. Widowmaker’s conditioning tried to figure out what to do, it probed her mind for any instructions that Talon had programmed into her, but found nothing. Her lips were pushed against Amari’s wet cunt, her breathing came in ragged breaths, she couldn’t help but taste the old woman’s delicious juices.

Delicious? Where did that come from…?

For some reason, Widowmaker felt her tongue reach out and lick her.

“Jesse?” Amari cooed.

Something pressed against her ass; it wasn’t Jesse’s dick, it was Jesse himself. He pressed his hips against her firm ass. She could feel his large balls press against her, and suddenly, something hot, heavy, and long landed against her spine.

“You said you wanted it hard, right?” Jesse said, gently grinding his dick against her. Widowmaker couldn’t believe it; he laid his dick along her back, and it stretched from her ass to the small of her back! “I’ll start slow, see how much you can handle.”

The weight of his cock lifted from her back, and Widowmaker’s eyes opened wide as she felt Jesse press himself against her entrance. She felt the heat, the coolness of Amari’s saliva lubricating him as Jesse steadily increased the pressure. Her body resisted, just for a second; then it opened up to him. It let him in without Widowmaker thinking or willing herself.

She could feel him stretching her ass wide, wider than she could have ever imagined possible. She cried out, only to be muffled my Amari’s cunt. But instead of screaming, her mouth suddenly started sucking at the older woman, inhaling her scent, tasting her wet lips with her tongue.

_I don’t feel,_ Widowmaker told herself. _Talon built me to not feel. I don’t feeeel God he’s so big…I don’t feel but God he’s so good I don’t feel!!_

“Damn, you really can take it hard,” Jesse said. “This ass is just swallowing me up!”

Jesse’s warm, strong hands wrapped around her waist, and he pushed even more of his dick up her ass.

Her skin danced with something, her heart hammered in her breast from something, pure something filled her veins, she just couldn’t get enough of this cock! But she wasn’t supposed to feel anything!

And yet, Widowmaker found herself sucking and slurping at Amari’s pussy. She found her bound hands reaching down to finger her blazing snatch. She found her ass twitching and moving by itself, wiggling about as she welcomed Jesse into her guts.

Something had happened, something Talon couldn’t have predicted, but she wasn’t built to feel joy or hate or envy or—!

Emotions. Realization dawned on Widowmaker just as Jesse’s hips met her ass, driving the air from her lungs, making her squeal into Amari’s pussy.

Talon built her to not feel emotions. And she wasn’t feeling emotions. Sex wasn’t an emotion; it was a drive. The feeling she felt wasn’t an emotion, but one of the most base drives and desires; to fuck, to mate.

And that drive began tearing her conditioned mind apart.

Widowmaker gasped and moaned and sucked and slurped at Amari’s cunt.

“F-fuck!” The old sniper gasped. Amari renewed her grip on Widowmaker’s long hair. “Jesse, you must be having an effect on heeeeeer~~oh, she’s eating me out so damn well!”

“Since when don’t I stand and deliver?” He grinned. “Gotta say, she changed her tune damn quick. I only just put it in!”

He only just put it in?! Widowmaker couldn’t believe it! But as Jesse pulled his cock out, she knew he wasn’t lying. She could feel every inch of his unyielding dick leave her, practically pulling her guts out, letting her catch her breath. She swore she could even feel her hips creaking, adjusting so they could take his beast!

Jesse slammed deep into her, driving the wind from her lungs, into Amari’s cunt. Her eyes crossed as Jesse held her waist, and slowly started working her over. He dragged his dick out of her, and Widowmaker felt every millimeter pass through her. He slammed his hips deep into hers, and she could feel her ass slam against his hips, she could feel every bump and ridge tickle her ass as he dove deep into her, she felt every slap of his meaty balls as their skin met.

And Amari kept a firm grip on her hair. The sniper pressed her deep into her crotch, leaving her with no choice but to eat the old woman out.

And eat Widowmaker did. She didn’t even have to think. She only had to watch as her body moved, enraptured by the physical need to fuck. Her tongue lolled about, licking the older woman’s mature lips, lapping up her arousal, relishing the taste of her skin and juices. She sucked at her clit, making the woman buck in surprise.

But Widowmaker relished the feeling of Jesse tearing her ass up. She felt her plump cheeks being assaulted by his strong, relentless, tireless strokes. His hips would meet her, and her ass would slap against his skin. His dick would fill her up, making her hips feel like they were about to break. When he fucked her, she could practically feel the segment of her spine being pressed against his dick, being forced to straighten out by his unwavering cock.

A single thought filled her hormone-drenched brain.

_She loved this._

Every defense that Talon had built into her had been designed to resist the lure of emotions; she had been built to kill her husband after all. Everything about her had been designed to be cold, calculating, measured. And it had worked. For years, it had worked.

But Talon forgot to suppress her most bestial instincts. With her emotions all but removed, her sex drive had been laid dormant. But when it awoke, it awoke with a long-denied fury.

“Fuuuuck meeee~~!” She squealed, her mouth full of Amari’s sweet juices.

“Give it to her, Jesse,” Amari grunted. “God, I—I’m close!”

“Getting there too,” Jesse hissed, his balls slapping Widowmaker’s thighs.

A strange feeling filled Widowmaker; a dim realization told her it was her own building orgasm. As Jesse tirelessly fucked her, slammed into her, Widowmaker was washed away with pleasure. Her mind had been designed to be emotionless, because that’s how Talon suppressed Amélie.

They took away her emotions to turn Amélie into Widowmaker, but as Jesse fucked her, filled her with pleasure and just the right amount of pain and his heat and his cock and fuck he was owning her ass so good how could it feel so good and Amari made her eat her snatch it all blurred together the lines were crossed, Widowmaker realized she was losing herself, no not losing, rediscovering, her conditioning was failing the parts of her mind that were sectioned off to turn Amélie into Widowmaker were failing she was falling apart no, she was falling _together_ and how did getting fucked like this feel so good God his hot cock filled her up she couldn’t believe she never had it so well where did that thought come from it must be happening she could feel everything, his dick stretched her out so good, her conditioning tried to hold itself together, but the damage was done, the pleasure filled her and then she—

She came.

Widowmaker cried out as Jesse hilted himself. She screamed her pleasure into Amari’s pussy, her ass clenched down on Jesse’s cock, her pussy spasmed as she came for the first time in years!!

Jesse growled as his cock unloaded waves of hot cum deep inside her guts. Amari gasped and held her head tighter against her cunt as she came, filling Widowmaker’s mouth with her arousal.

And deep in her mind, Talon’s conditioning broke.

Amélie was whole again.

Filled with Jesse’s cock, his cum, and Ana’s pussy, riding the largest orgasm she had ever had in her life, and having the parts of her mind suddenly meld together, it proved too much. Amélie, the woman formerly known as Widowmaker, collapsed against the table, falling into a pleasurable unconsciousness.

* * *

Jesse grunted, hilting himself deep inside Widowmaker. He came, busting a nut and delivering his cum to her guts. Widowmaker cried out, Ana moaned, they were all cumming.

Just before he finished cumming, Widowmaker nearly collapsed.

He grabbed her arms just as Ana grabbed her shoulders. The woman had gone completely and utterly limp. Gasping for breath, Ana scooted further onto the table, and Jesse helped shuffle Widowmaker onto the table.

“She okay?” He asked.

Ana, her eye hazy from her orgasm, eased herself off the table. Jesse gently pulled his cock out of Widowmaker’s ass, and gently rolled her over. The woman was out cold, her eyes hazy and unfocused, a tiny smile on her lips.

“I haven’t seen you fuck a woman into unconsciousness in a long time,” Ana giggled.

“You mean last Wednesday.”

“Exactly, a long time.”

Jesse gently took her pulse. Her heartbeat seemed to be stepping up.

“Looks like your source was right,” Ana said. “She’s out like a light.”

“Guess that means we can move onto the next stage.”

“I’ll take her to the infirmary,” Ana said. “Angela should be waiting for her.”

“You sure?”

“More than sure,” Ana smiled. “Besides, getting eaten out like that has got me in a mood, and I kind of want my daughter-in-law’s tongue.”

“Should I be jealous?” Jesse grinned.

“Not in the slightest, I just have a very specific itch to scratch.”

Jesse pulled Ana in close to him, and kissed her tenderly. Jesse could see Ana nearly floating away.

“Don’t have _too_ much fun without me,” he chuckled.

“Never without you,” Ana moaned, giving his still hard cock a gentle squeeze.

“Good.” Jesse gave Ana’s rump squeeze. “Then we’ll meet up tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Ana beamed.

He gave Ana one last kiss before getting his pants back on. Jesse walked out of the room, and saw the gurney that they brought with them. Yawning, he made his way back to his room. The day’s activities were starting to get to him; the long Overwatch hours, the time in the gym and on the track, then the hours of managing his posse, making sure every woman was cared for.

“At least I just had Satya to take care of today,” he sighed. “And thank God Brigitte could slap Mei ‘round…that keeps Zarya happy.”

Thinking of Brigitte, he couldn’t help but smile. A few weeks pregnant, and she was still just as active as the first day they fucked.

Jesse opened the door to his room, and turned on the light. He started emptying his pockets when he paused for a quarter second. Grinning, he walked to his room.

“You can come out now.”

The air shimmered as Sombra undid her cloaking.

“Awww, how did you know I was here?” She pouted.

“Trade secret,” Jesse smiled.

Sombra seemed to pout even more. She knelt on his bed, but wasn’t wearing her usual outfit. Instead of her leggings and, if Jesse had to be honest, her amazing jacket, she wore a set of lacy, purple lingerie. Her top wasn’t just a lacy purple bra, but rather a babydoll halter top. The sheer material hung down to her hips, just barely covering her purple panties. Instead of proper straps, the bra had what looked like wide purple ribbons, and the front of her bra had the same purple ribbons tied into a bow.

Sitting on her neck was the collar he gave her all those years ago; a thin band of purple dyed leather wrapped around her neck, with frilly purple lace sewn onto the edges. A little replica of the shield he had on his hat hung from the front of the collar. And as usual, she had her little stuffed teddy bear when it was just the two of them.

Sombra always loved purple, Jesse was still surprised her teddy bear wasn’t purple.

“If it makes you feel any better, I only knew because you held up your end of the bargain,” he said, walking towards his bed.

That made Sombra smile.

“One spider, delivered as promised,” she beamed.

“Good girl,” Jesse said, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead. “You did great!”

That made Sombra beam and almost float away. She squeezed her teddy as he sat down on his bed.

“How did it go?” She asked.

“You didn’t know how it would go?”

“Papi, can’t you just tell me how it went?”

“I’ll tell you how it went if you tell me you were sure this would work.”

Sombra pouted, her lower lip sticking out, but she relented.

“Talon did a good job brainwashing Amélie,” she admitted. “And they did a good job hiding their files.”

“But they weren’t able to hide it from my girl, were they?” Jesse smiled, wrapping an arm around Sombra.

She squealed and giggled.

“Of course not, Papi,” she beamed.

“Then you don’t need to toot your own horn, I know how good you are.”

“Do you…?” She grinned.

“I got a good idea.”

“But do you know how good I am…?”

“If you’re asking if I know every step you take to hack into something, you already know the answer to that,” he said. “If you’re asking if I know how much you worked at it, I got a damn good idea.”

“But it was really hard~!”

“I know that, get to the point.”

Sombra huffed, but held her teddy tight as she fought her discomfort.

“Well, they locked down her mind really good. No emotions, no gratification. The only outlet they gave her was to feel pleasure at a kill. Thing is, they were too focused on the mind; they forgot about the body. I mean, we can’t have a body without a mind, that’s someone in a vegetative state. But you can’t have a mind without a body, that’s someone with Locked-In Syndrome.”

“Or close enough to it.”

“Right, it’s just another extreme,” she nodded. “So I figured that was the way to crack Widowmaker open, and get Amélie back; induce a massive physical response, and watch the mind free itself.”

“Through sex.”

“It’s the best way to change the body,” she huffed. “Hormones spike, blood pressure rises, mental activity peaks, it’s the biggest physical shift one could have without shooting bullets.”

“And that freed her?”

“Talon’s programming wasn’t built to withstand such a shock, she’ll be fine.”

Jesse smiled at her. Sombra looked at him.

“What?” She giggled.

“I never thought I’d see you care about someone else.”

“I—I don’t care about her!” Sombra snapped.

“You’re the one who joined Talon.”

“Because they had access to information I couldn’t get!”

“But to work with them for years?”

“Oh, I’m actually having fun with that,” she grinned. “They don’t check their bank statements. Maximilien pumps money into Talon, and no one really checks to see where the money goes. I’ve been buying food trucks, e-sport apparel, Steam keys, and dozens of other things for years. Hell, I’ve been buying streaming subscriptions and posting the login info to random message boards just ‘cus it sounds funny! As long as Maximilien dumps his gambling money into it, they don’t care.”

“You’re kidding!” Jesse laughed.

“Would I lie to you, Papi?”

“How much money did you leech from them?”

“Eh, several million? I don’t really keep track of my fraudulent purchases.”

“That’s my girl, nickel and dime ‘em!”

Sombra giggled as Jesse gave her a squeeze.

“B-but I also needed time to get info on Widowmaker,” she stammered. Jesse could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. “Took a lot of work, but I found their notes, and found a way to break Widowmaker.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?”

“They broke Amélie to make Widowmaker; I just found a way to turn her back into Amélie.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?” Jesse asked again.

Sombra blushed at that.

“…It also denies Talon their top assassin.”

“That wasn’t so hard to say, was it?”

“Yes, yes it was…”

Smiling, Jesse gently cupped Sombra’s head in his hands.

“That’s the right thing to do,” he smiled. “If we can give a woman her body back, her mind back, that’s the best thing we could do. Getting back at Talon is a secondary concern. A big deal, yes, but not as big as freeing Amélie. You made a good call, Olivia. I’m proud of you.”

A large smile grew on Sombra’s face.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do. My girl is doing good!”

He pulled her in, giving her a kiss. He relished the feeling of her plump lips against his, and how she shuddered and shook at his touch.

“Let your Papi show you how much he cares about you,” Jesse grinned.

“T-thank you, Papi~~” Sombra cooed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie has been rescued, but Olivia is looking forward to the best part: getting her reward from her amazing Papi.  
> But after a little teasing and being strung along by Jesse, her night includes a few more people than she expected.

“You’re kidding!” Jesse laughed.

“Would I lie to you, Papi?” Olivia grinned.

“How much money did you leech from them?”

“Eh, several million?” She shrugged. “I don’t really keep track of my fraudulent purchases.”

“That’s my girl,” her amazing Papi grinned, “nickel and dime ‘em!”

Olivia giggled as Jesse gave her a squeeze. She relished his tough, but gentle, grasp. She shivered as she felt the rough callouses of his hands, the thick pads of skin on his fingertips developed as a gunslinger, built up along his thumb where he worked the hammer of his gun, at the tips of his fingers where he plucked out still-hot brass from his revolver’s cylinder.

Yet despite the harshness of her Papi’s fingers, he still remained exceptionally gentle and easy. Maybe he had always been aware of his hardness, and did his absolute best to be gentle despite of it.

Olivia dimly wished to feel the full measure of his strength, of the toughness of his hands and grip, she wanted to feel every part of his ascended masculinity against her.

“B-but I also needed time to get info on Widowmaker,” Olivia stammered, her heart beating faster and faster in her breast. God, it had been too long since she’d been with her Papi. “Took a lot of work, but I found their notes, and found a way to break Widowmaker.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?” He chuckled

“They broke Amélie to make Widowmaker,” Olivia spat, “I just found a way to turn her back into Amélie.”

“Out of the goodness of your heart?” Jesse asked again.

Olivia blushed at that, doing her best not to get lost in his deep, chocolaty eyes.

“…It also denies Talon their top assassin,” she grudgingly admitted.

“That wasn’t so hard to say, was it?”

“Yes,” she pouted, “yes it was…”

Smiling, Jesse gently cupped Olivia’s head in his hands.

“That’s the right thing to do,” he smiled. Olivia felt her heart flutter at the warm touch of her Papi. “If we can give a woman her body back, her mind back, that’s the best thing we could do. Getting back at Talon is a secondary concern. A big deal, yes, but not as big as freeing Amélie. You made a good call, Olivia. I’m proud of you.”

A large smile grew on her face.

“You mean it?” She asked.

“Of course I do,” her Papi smiled. “My girl is doing good!”

He pulled her in, giving her a kiss. Olivia shivered against the feeling of his lips against hers, of how he held her tightly despite her shivering and shaking.

“Let your Papi show you how much he cares about you,” Jesse grinned.

“T-thank you, Papi~~” Olivia cooed.

“Come on.”

She paused, blinking.

“A-are we going somewhere?”

“I think we should go to the med bay where Amélie is,” Jesse said, gently taking her hand.

“But why?”

“Well, maybe she’s waking up by now,” he said. “Maybe we can talk to her, get a feeling for what she’s feeling now. You know, double checking to see if she’s really Amélie and not Widowmaker anymore.”

“She isn’t,” Olivia protested. “I’m sure of it!”

“Nothing’s ever fully set,” Jesse smiled. “Come on, I’d like to check on her. And if she’s fine, that just means my little girl gave it her best, and got the best from it.”

Olivia huffed. Her skin burned, her heart beat wildly, oh God, she just realized how wet she had gotten! Her panties had to be soaked through with her love juices. Good thing she wore dark colors, maybe it wouldn’t be _too_ noticeable…

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” She huffed.

“Maybe just a little,” Jesse laughed.

“Papi~~it’s been forev~er,” she begged, “can’t you show me how happy you are?”

“I will show you how happy I am to see you,” he said. He gently pulled her in, and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. “After we check on Amélie.”

“But I want to see how happy you are _now_ ,” she demanded.

“I promise, you’ll see my gratitude soon,” Jesse smiled.

“Papi, I can’t wait anymore!”

“How long has it been since I last saw you?”

“A year!”

“If you’ve waited a year, you can wait a few minutes more, can’t you?”

“I don’t want to!!”

“Is this because of the tabs you’ve been keeping on me?”

That made Olivia pause.

“It is, isn’t it?” He grinned.

“Y-you’re the worst…”

“I’m pretty sure you made the agreement that you wouldn’t be mad if I went around finding other women to fuck.”

“But I want to be your best girl!”

“A best girl who has to share me?”

Olivia felt her cheeks burning.

“I…I can’t handle you all the time,” she mumbled, much to her shame. “I need a break before you break me…”

“And what better way for both of us to get what we want than for finding other women?” He smiled. Jesse wrapped a strong, warm arm around her. “Come on, let’s go see if Amélie is back.”

She didn’t want to, but the hug drew a smile from her. Jesse held his hand out; she giggled and took it, and Jesse easily pulled her to her feet.

“Do you have any clothes to change into?” He asked.

“I do,” Olivia grinned, “but what’s the point of changing? You’ll just strip me back down.”

“You want to go prancing about the halls in that?” He asked. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a damn cute outfit, and you look sexy as all hell, but do you want everyone to see you in that?”

“It’s late, the only activity in Overwatch are the graveyard shifts,” she said.

“You hacked the base’s cameras, didn’t you?”

Olivia gave Arturito a squeeze, holding her bear up as if she could hide behind him and his stuffed adorableness.

“Maybe…?” She weakly smiled.

Her Papi tried to look angry, but he ended up laughing.

“Should’ve figured,” he smiled. “How long have you been spying on us?”

“Not long. Just today, when Widow and I arrived.”

Papi looked at her with a simple smile on his face.

“Maybe a little earlier than that…”

He kept looking at her. Not staring, not trying to drill her for information, just looking and smiling, equal parts amused and disbelieving.

“M-maybe a year,” she mumbled, hiding her face behind Arturito.

“So basically when I got here.”

“I missed you…”

“And I missed you too,” he said, planting another kiss on her forehead. “But you know that hacking cameras and spying on people doesn’t look good on you, right?”

“But I missed you,” she pouted.

“How many videos did you take of me and the posse?”

“You think I’d stoop so low as to record anything like that?” She demanded.

“Yes,” Jesse smiled. “So how many videos did you record?”

Olivia burned with shame as her Papi drew the truth from her.

“Like…one or two dozen…”

She hated the feeling of being powerless. She hated being forced to give up all her cards. Olivia couldn’t stand it when someone had a hold of her!

But Jesse wasn’t just some random face. He wasn’t a shadowy conspiracy, or a power-hungry corporation, he was her Papi. And seeing him smile at her, getting to be held by him, and having him fill every millimeter of her with his godlike cock proved to be her undoing.

Olivia relished the shame of having the truth pulled from her, cherished the smile on her Papi’s face, and relished the joy she felt at pleasing him.

“What did we talk about taking videos of people without their permission?” He said with that sweet, damnably lovable smile on his perfect lips.

“They don’t like it,” she mumbled.

“Don’t mumble, you have to speak up,” he said. “Do you like being spied on? Recorded?”

“No.”

“Do you think anyone else likes it?”

“…No.”

“Then if you don’t like it, and they don’t like it, why do it?”

Olivia didn’t want to say anything.

“Did you share those videos with anyone?” Her Papi asked.

“No, I didn’t even put it on my main computer,” she said. “The backups would’ve save it in, like, two dozen off-site places I built.”

“Then do you have those videos on you?”

Olivia activated her implants. The computer system built into her spine blinked to life, her eyes shined as her cybernetic eyes brought up her normally dormant HUD. She blink-clicked her way through her own personal OS, calling up the folder. She felt the haptic implants in her fingers tingle as her cybernetics sent the folder to her fingers, turning it into a holographic cube that danced at her fingertips. She held it up to Jesse.

“Are they good videos?” He grinned.

“You’re in them,” she smiled back. “They’re the best.”

“Knowing you, you probably worked out some computer magic to get the angles and lighting to look like magic in post,” he laughed. “I’m not going to tell you to delete them.”

Olivia squealed with happiness.

“I’m not finished,” he said. “I won’t make you delete them, but if you _don’t_ delete them, you have to go to the ladies who are in it, and ask for their permission to keep it.”

Olivia’s smile dropped a little.

“If they don’t mind being in them, you can keep them. But if they want you to delete it, you have to. Does that sound fair?”

“But I like those videos of you fucking and knocking everyone up,” she pouted.

Just saying ‘knock up’ got her to tremble. It got her on edge. It made Olivia remember what day it was.

“If someone took a secret recording of you, would you like them to delete it?”

“Yes!”

“Then you need to show the same courtesy to the other ladies. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, Papi…”

“That’s my girl.”

He pulled her in, and gave her a gentle squeeze. Olivia drooled as she felt her Papi’s lean, strong body pressed against hers. Dammit, he knew all her weak points.

“Now,” he said, breaking the hug, “shall we go to the infirmary?”

“Okay,” she smiled.

“Oh, and can you please leave Arturito?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m going to do some things to you that I don’t want Arturito to see,” he grinned.

A grin spread on Olivia’s face, her heart beat faster, and her pussy tingled, leaking more of her love juices.

“Sorry, Arturito,” she said to the bear as she sat it down on the bed. “I’ll be right back for you, okay?”

She made sure to bend over as she set her teddy on the bed. As she did, she activated the camera she’d installed in the room. Her cybernetic eyes overlaid the video in a picture-in-picture, and she saw how her Papi stared at her firm bubble butt.

Giggling, she pranced over to him, wrapping her arm around his.

Jesse opened the door, and walked out into the dark hallways. Being past midnight, there were only safety lights on; ceiling halogens that burned twenty-four-seven so the hallways could be easily navigated. Olivia relished the night, how it covered everything like a blanket. Normally she hated the light, but to her, the safety lights were more like mood lighting; they kept the sight of her Papi just vague enough to build a sense of mystique, while giving her more than enough light to see his handsomeness.

She held onto his arm as he led her through the base. Olivia’s heart beat steadily in her chest. Someone could see, someone could catch her, the famous Sombra!

Of course, she knew that damn near everyone in the base was asleep; only the skeleton crew were awake, and they didn’t worry about whom was up and about in the base. They were to safeguard the base from outside threats, and watch for any national threats happening around the world.

Still, the thought that someone could catch them gave her a certain thrill, sending shivers up and down her spine and turning her skin into gooseflesh.

Besides, even if someone stumbled upon them, her Papi would take care of them. He’d turn them around with a smile and a wave, and they’d just ignore her.

God, she loved her Papi.

The walk to the infirmary took them outside, where the cool night air ruffled her hair and baby doll halter top. She shivered, just a bit.

“Cold?”

“No, Papi, not really,” she said. “It just felt really good having the cool air on me.”

“It is a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

She looked up with her Papi, looking at the stars in the black sky. That got Olivia to smile more, to relish the cool breeze, to savor the heat that was building up in her chest and pussy.

This would be the perfect night to reunite with Jesse. The perfect night for her to finally get what’s cumming to her.

“It is,” she grinned, snuggling closer to him.

They walked across the base, making no noise, until they got to the infirmary. Her amazing Papi opened the door for her, then they were walking through the hallways.

“You know where you’re going?” Jesse asked.

“Turn right there, second left.”

“You know, maybe I should have you give Winston a few pointers when it comes to computer safety.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” she grinned.

Following her directions, they came to a hallway holding recovering rooms. Each room had three beds, but with Overwatch still technically a rogue operation, they were all empty. All except the room in the middle of the hallway.

“You hear that?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, think I do,” Jesse said.

They paused, and heard someone gasping.

“Is that Amélie?” Jesse asked.

“She shouldn’t be awake,” Olivia said. “She should be out cold, maybe for the night.”

Her Papi led her down the hallway. As they got closer, the gasping increased. Jesse grabbed the door handle, and pushed it open.

Amélie, formerly Widowmaker, lay on a bed in the middle of the room. But Olivia’s attention wasn’t on her; she stared at the hot lesbian action taking place on the first bed, right by the door.

Angela “Mercy” Zeigler, heavily pregnant, knelt before the bed. She had a large cushion set on the ground, the kind used as a balance pad for physical therapy. She knelt on it before a hospital bed, which had been lowered to just the right height for her.

Ana Amari sat on the bed, legs spread wide, giving Angela the perfect angle to eat her out. Both women were naked, though in Ana’s case, she still had her eye patch on. Ana had a leg wrapped around Angela, while Mercy herself had a hand looped around the leg; her other hand stroked her large, pregnant belly.

Olivia bit her lip. If Ana’s moans meant anything, Mercy ate pussy like a woman possessed.

“Damn,” Jesse whistled, “are we missing a party?”

Angela looked up from Ana’s pussy, but she never stopped eating the older woman out.

“Oh, Jesse,” Ana gasped, turning to look at him. Pleasure clouded her remaining eye, and she leaned back on the bed. Olivia couldn’t help but marvel at the older woman’s tits; they were still high and tight, not the slightest hint of sagging!

_I guess black really doesn’t crack,_ Olivia thought.

“I didn’t expect youuuu to be heeeere~” Ana moaned. She wrapped her fingers in Angela’s blonde locks.

“Getting your fix of your daughter-in-law’s tongue?” Her Papi chuckled.

“Oh fuck yes,” Ana breathed. “Allah in the highest, I can see why my daughter fell in love with her!! Or maybe she fell in love with her tongue…?”

Angela giggled at that, making Ana gasp and shake.

“Speaking of which, how is Fareeha doing?” Jesse asked. “Have you heard from her?”

“Oh fuck,” Ana gasped. She trembled, bit her lip, but kept control of herself. “S-she’s still in Egypt, trying to work a deal out with her old company, Helix.”

“Trying to get some legit power backing us?” Jesse laughed.

Ana tried to answer, but could only moan.

Seeing the hot older woman got Olivia’s neglected pussy wetter. She had a certain kink, and while she needed her Papi’s dick to set her right, during his long absence she started falling down the ‘older woman’ kink hole. And no one in their right mind could ever call Ana Amari ugly. Old, certainly, but age had only given her a different kind of beauty.

A beauty that Olivia had finger fucked herself to endlessly while awaiting her true love, her one and only Papi. Older women, older men, she had a type, and Ana came in a damn close second place with her true love.

“We need every edge we can ge~et,” Ana dumbly grinned. “Oh fuck, right there Angela, oooh you must be so good to my daughter, give it to me, there, fuuuuck~~”

Olivia gasped, grinding against her Papi, then whimpered as she watched Ana pull Angela closer to her, grinding the doctor’s head against her cunt. Ana’s legs wrapped around Angela’s head, she started babbling something in Arabic, then cried out. Her back arched, she threw her braided hair over her shoulder, crying out to the heavens as she came.

Ana remained locked in that position for several seconds. Finally, she gasped, coming down from her orgasm. Gasping and panting for breath, she finally let Angela go. The blonde doctor slowly pulled away, taking a deep breath. Strings of Ana’s girl cum stuck to the doctor’s full lips, and she took several long seconds to lick it all up.

“Jesse,” Angela moaned, “you want to join us…?”

“Maybe in a bit,” he smiled. “Had to check up on Amélie.”

“And who is this scrumptious little thing?” Angela cooed.

“Go ahead, introduce yourself.”

Olivia swallowed, trying to steady herself.

“H-hola, I’m Sombra.”

“Sombra?” Ana gasped, running her hand through her hair. “Wait, you’re a hacker, aren’t you?”

“She’s with Talon, isn’t she?” Angela asked.

“Not anymore,” Olivia said.

“Jesse, you can’t trust her, can you?”

“Oh, I trust her with my life,” he smiled. “She’s the one who gave us Amélie.”

Both women looked at Olivia.

“You gave her to us?” Angela asked.

“I found a way to free her,” Olivia said. “But I needed my Papi’s help.”

“I think he gave Amélie more than just _some_ help,” Ana laughed.

“You know me: I always deliver,” he grinned.

“Papi~~” Olivia whined.

“’Papi…?’” Ana giggled, brushing her hair back.

“Don’t yuck her yum,” Jesse chuckled.

“Oh, I’m not judging you at all,” Ana said. “I just get eaten out by my daughter-in-law! I’d be a hypocrite.”

“Would Fareeha mind if you fucked her mom?” Olivia asked gently.

“I love my wife,” Angela said, slowly, sensually licking her fingers clean. “But I need an Amari fix. Since one isn’t here, well…”

“You just need an Amari fix?” Papi said. He spoke in such a way that Olivia could hear his eyebrow raising.

“Since a certain _other_ thing is off-limits to me, I’m getting a bit greedy,” Angela said.

“Papi~~” Olivia tugged at his arm. Her heart beat in her chest, slow and steady, dying to go faster, dying to finally get her Papi all to herself!

“Speaking of certain other things,” he said, “how’s Amélie?”

Olivia whimpered as her Papi strung her along.

“Well enough.” Angela slowly got up, only to be pulled into Ana’s waiting arms. She playfully slapped her mother-in-law’s wandering hands. “I-it’s hard to know what was done to her. Gene therapy, obviously; she’s using less oxygen and has a slower pulse. But it’s raising a bit. Maybe the mental conditioning was a factor in Talon’s work.”

“It was,” Olivia said. “They had to reorganize her brain to fit their physical needs of her. But since Papi here fucked it out of her, she should return to a somewhat human normal.”

“Ooh, that’s good.”

Olivia didn’t know if Angela spoke of Amélie, or of her mother-in-law. She gasped as Ana pinched a nipple, releasing a stream of pearly milk. Olivia bit her lip.

“Well don’t let us stop you,” Papi said. “And since Amélie is gonna be alright, I have to treat my best girl right.”

Olivia squealed with excitement.

“’Best girl?’” Ana asked.

But Olivia ignored her. She pulled at her Papi’s hand, and he pulled her into him. She stood on her toes, and her tall daddy leaned down to kiss her.

Moaning, she ground herself into his hot body. She relished the feeling of his beard against her skin. She knew how much effort and products he put into his hair, and it brought out the softness in his hair. Beards were usually scratchy, and at best an annoyance. But her Papi’s beard felt soft and warm and safe and just what she needed!

He kissed her gently, completely at odds with her eager, driven need. One hand, his cybernetic hand, cupped the back of her head, holding her in place. His other hand reached down to grab her firm butt.

Jesse kissed her as if they had all the time in the world. And since they had been apart for so long, Olivia realized it was just what she needed. Her Papi always took care of her.

Time didn’t seem to exist; Olivia didn’t know how long she stood there, kissing her amazing Papi, but he eventually, gently, moved her off to an empty bed. Every movement sent sparks through her. Olivia broke from a kiss to gasp for air, and she realized how hard her nipples had become.

“I hate to leave you there, ladies,” Jesse said, “but I really need to give Olivia a welcome back present.”

“C-can we have some…?” Angela moaned.

Looking over her shoulder, Olivia saw Ana sucking at the doctor’s breast. The old sniper had at least two fingers in Angela’s snatch.

“You’ll have to suck it out of Olivia when we’re done,” he grinned.

That sent a bolt of lightning up her spine. His cum, in her. Filling her, stuffing her, on the greatest day ever!! Olivia went back to gasping and pulling her Papi for another kiss.

He gently pushed her back, and started getting out of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt, making Olivia coo at the sight of his broad, powerful chest. He had just the right amount of chest hair; more than enough to be an exemplar of masculinity, but not enough for it to overwhelm and make him look like a bear. She ran her fingers through that hair as she kissed his cheek. Then her hands dipped down to his pants.

Jesse, meanwhile, gently reached behind her, his hands zeroing in on her bra with surgical precision. He kissed her as he undid her bra, just as she undid his belt. Olivia cooed as she felt the cool air of the hospital room caress her stiff nipples, giving her gooseflesh along her back.

The heat inside of her blazed to newfound heights as he eased the cute little baby doll top off her arms, letting it fall to the floor. Oh God, it had been too long since she got fucked by her Papi, she needed this so bad~!

Olivia fell to her knees as she pulled his pants down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ana and Angela. They sat on the bed across from them, Ana behind the pregnant doctor. The old woman had her legs gently wrapped around the doctor, easing her in, letting her kiss her neck, play with her nipple, and gently finger fuck her. Angela clearly loved the treatment.

Then Olivia realized that both women weren’t just looking at her; they were looking at Jesse’s straining boxers.

Smiling, she reached her long nails up, and slowly hooked them around the plastic band. Biting her lip, she watched the two perk up, waiting with baited breath as she slowly lowered the garment.

But she couldn’t watch the two react to her Papi’s cock; she needed to see it for herself!

She could feel his beast straining against the cotton, tickling her fingers. She bit the elastic band, and started pulling it down with her teeth. This let her get even closer to her precious Papi. She could smell his musky scent. The odor shot straight to her brain, making her remember the last time she fucked him. The smell drove her crazy, but she slowly pulled it down, until it revealed the root of his dick.

Jesse sighed his pleasure. He reached down and gently took her head in his hand, making her squeal. She relished the feeling of his strong hand wrapping itself around her hair. She drove herself crazy with slowly pulling down his boxers.

The wide base led to his impossibly long shaft. The girth, oh she forgot just how wide her Papi was…Olivia kept pulling it down, until she had nearly lowered herself to his knees. Finally, she saw the flared helmet of his cockhead. Just a little more…

At long last, the boxers finally pulled over his dick. His engorged shaft sprung up, nearly hitting Olivia in the face. Droplets of pre-cum landed on her cheek, and she yanked the boxers down to his ankles. She shot back up, and licked at his overbuilt, overlarge ball sack. If the smell of her Papi fried her brain, his taste destroyed her. His skin, his sweat, even the hair growing from him hit her brain like a runaway train. Gasping, she licked up, and up, and up, and up, until she reached the tip of his dick.

Jesse shuffled, kicking his pants away, just as Olivia stretched her mouth wide, and tried to swallow his dick.

“Good girl,” he cooed, rubbing her head.

A bolt of lightning shot through Olivia. It struck at her very core. Her pussy clamped down, gushing her girl cum as she came. Moaning, she stretched her mouth wider, trying to take more of her amazing Papi in her mouth.

Olivia bobbed her head, feeling his cock inflate her mouth. She pushed her gag reflex aside, but in his long absence, she had only used dildos to train herself; dildos that simply weren’t as big as her Papi. Try as she might, Olivia couldn’t suck him off as much as she wanted to.

She felt a twang of disappointment fill her, but when she looked over at Ana and Angela, she could see the jealous looks they gave her.

They watched, Ana finger banging her pregnant daughter-in-law, Angela kissing her mother-in-law over her shoulder, but the two could only stare at her, and Jesse’s cock.

Smiling, Olivia sucked at her Papi. She relished the taste of his cock, she inhaled his scent, and she cherished his soft voice.

“Damn, you really missed me,” he smiled. “You’re doing so good.”

Olivia let go of his cock, just to spit in her hands. Then she went back to sucking and slurping, and started jerking him off. God, his cock was so big, she couldn’t wrap both of her hands around it! God, she needed this, she needed to get fucked, just holding it and jerking such an impossible godlike thing off wasn’t enough, her breathing deepened, her heart raced, and her blazing snatch cried for more, more, more!!

Jesse sighed, and a dollop of pre-cum exploded in her mouth. The musky, salty taste exploded on her tongue, and Olivia nearly saw stars. She couldn’t take any more.

“More,” she gasped, barely pulling her Papi’s dick from her mouth. “Please, Papi, I need more, I’ve missed your dick sooo much~~”

“And you’ve been so patient,” he smiled. He pulled her to her feet, and gently kissed her forehead. “Get out of those panties. I’ve missed staring at that bubble butt of yours.”

Smiling, Olivia quickly pulled her panties off. Jesse gently took her hand before she could throw them away. He held them up, and breathed in her scent.

“Sweet and naughty,” he smiled. “Just how I like it.”

He pulled her onto the hospital bed.

“Papi~~” She moaned, begging him.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be on top,” he said. “How else can I watch you bounce on my cock?”

True to his word, he lay on his back, his cock springing forth and landing heavily on his chest. Olivia climbed on top of him, kissing and caressing his cock. With her mouth already full of pre-cum, she just gave it a few kisses for her Papi’s sake. Then she swung her legs around, presenting him with a full view of her fat ass.

“Fucking missed this sight,” her Papi moaned.

Olivia yelped as she felt Jesse’s warm tongue gently lick her wet slit. Like she needed anything else to make her wetter.

She wanted Jesse to keep licking her, but she also wanted his cock. The twin desires fought in her breast, but her need for her Papi’s cock won out; barely. She gently pulled her hips forward, out of his clutches, until she straddled his chest.

Looking up, she saw Ana and Angela watching her with rapt attention. Ana had gently pushed a few fingers into Angela’s mouth, and the blonde doctor hungrily sucked at them. Ana’s other hand, meanwhile, played with her pregnant pussy.

Maybe Olivia could ask Ana for a similar treatment when Papi became too busy…

She dragged her hips forward, until she felt the burning heat of his cock against her slit. She sat on top of Jesse’s hips, and his cock. Giggling, she took her time grinding her tight little cunt against his massive meat missile. She gasped and relished the feeling of his flared, fearsome cockhead slide against her puffy lips. Then she was grinding herself down his steel-hard rod, her lips spread against his urethra.

“Fuck…” Jesse moaned.

“Am I good, Papi?”

“You’re the best…fuck!”

Giggling, Olivia continued to drag her pussy down his cock, until she got to his fat balls. She wiggled her hips, getting herself in position. Then she reached behind her, and pulled her Papi’s dick up, until it pointed to the ceiling, and was wedged firmly between her ass cheeks.

“Such a goddamn beautiful sight,” Jesse sighed.

Olivia jumped as her Papi gave her rump a firm slap. Her ass giggled, reminding her of the hard dick she was hot dogging.

“Only the best for my Papi~~”

Sliding on his cock had lubed it up with her pussy juices. That lube came in handy when Olivia slowly got to her feet, and raised herself up. She kept one hand on her Papi’s dick, making sure it slid through the crack of her ass. Her Papi moaned as she jerked him off with her butt.

“Only my Papi is big enough for this treatment,” she cooed.

“Only my best girl is good enough for this,” he smiled.

A huff went up from across the room. Olivia didn’t know if Ana or Angela reacted to it; she had more important things to focus on.

Eventually, she had lifted herself high enough to get his cock to be pulled from her ass, and aimed directly at her cunny. Olivia practically stood on the bed, but she couldn’t care. She could only stare at her Papi’s infallible dick, and her little love box that would soon be torn open.

She lowered herself, just far enough to get his dick lined up. Her heart hammering away at an impossible pace, she pushed herself down.

Jesse’s wide cockhead sunk into her pussy.

It had been too long. Too long to get a dicking from her Papi. Too long for Olivia to remember what it was like to get fucked by her Papi. Too long, far too long, oh God she forgot what it felt like to get torn open by him.

She cried out as her pussy screamed. She could feel herself being speared, stretched, filled, and she needed more! Her legs trembled, suddenly unaware of what they should be doing. Just getting her Papi’s cockhead in her made her mind and body go blank!

But Olivia wanted this dick. Needed it. She pushed herself down on his shaft, feeling the deepest parts of her open for him, inviting him inward, sucking him down.

“Holy shit, I forgot how tight you are,” Jesse moaned. “Fuck! I’ve missed this pussy!!”

“How good is it, Papi~~?” Olivia drooled. She took half a second to steady herself before pushing more of his dick into her.

“It’s the best I’ve ever had!” He grunted.

“Hey!” Ana finally found her voice.

“Sorry Ana, oh Jesus, it just is!” He said. “God, I can feel everything! It’s tight, so fucking tight, and hot, shit it feels like you’ve gotten tighter! You’re strangling my dick!!”

Her nerves were alight, the very neurons in her brain exploding like popcorn. The only thing Olivia could focus on was getting more of her Papi’s perfect dick into her.

She pushed onward, accepting more of it, swallowing the largest, thickest part. Olivia could feel her Papi inside of her, she could see his dick push outward against her slim tummy. She leaned back, just a bit, showing off his cock gently pushing out against her.

“H-how can she take all that?” Angela gasped.

“She has to be as thin as Lena,” Ana mumbled. “Look!”

Looking down, Olivia could see where Jesse’s dick pressed out against her. And she still had more to go.

“Where is she putting that beast?” Ana stammered. “She’s so tiny!”

“And she’s gonna get bigger,” Jesse said.

Olivia could feel Jesse grab her arms. Then he brutally pulled her down, slammed her onto his hips, speared her with the rest of his cock.

Olivia cried out at that. She was dragged backwards by her loving Papi, but kept upright by his stiff dick. His stiff dick that inflated her belly. Her cunt spasmed, milking his dick. Her womb seemed to surge; Olivia could’ve sworn she felt an egg being released into her tubes.

“How can she take all that?” Angela gasped.

Somehow, Olivia found her voice.

“I’ve been training,” she croaked, a dumb grin spreading on her face. “All this time, Papi, I’ve been getting ready for you~~”

She churned her hips, feeling every part of Jesse’s dick twist and churn inside of her. Jesse moaned his pleasure at her move.

“I’ve found the biggest toys, and then had some made even bigger, just to prepare,” she drooled, feeling his firm balls bubble and churn with cum. “I’ve been fucking myself with them, for hours, every day, waiting to be brought back to you~~”

He hissed as she milked his dick, rhythmically squeezing with her inner muscles, just as she’d spent hours and days practicing for.

“I’ve been training myself for you, Papi,” she slurred. “I’ve been training all of my holes for you! My pussy, my ass, my throat, I’ve been fucking myself with the biggest toys so I can take you down to the root. And…”

Papi cried out as she squeezed down on his dick.

“I’ve been doing Kegal exercises,” she giggled. Olivia squeezed, feeling her pelvic floor activate. She felt her pussy tighten around the impossibly hard shaft shoved deep into her. She felt her cunt squeeze and milk her Papi’s dick.

And she loved hearing him moan in pleasure.

“I can take you all, Papi~~” she grinned. “Any hole, any time, every part of me is for you~~!”

“God, I’ve waited for this,” Jesse gasped. “Your pussy is just so damn perfect!”

He brought his hand down on her ass, making the air clap as his flesh hit hers. Olivia yelped, but moaned as the slap bled off.

“But I just can’t get enough of this bubble butt of yours.”

Olivia twitched and moaned as he slapped her firm ass again. She spent so much time tightening her ass with squats, bridges, forward and backwards lunges, every exercise she could find, but it all paid off!

“I love pushing this monster into you.”

She cooed as he slapped her other ass cheek, evening everything out.

“And I love seeing you twerk on my dick.”

She gasped as Jesse grabbed her ass, squeezing it with his powerful hands.

“Bounce for your Papi.”

She couldn’t ignore this order.

Olivia leaned forward. Thankfully she was already on her knees; with such a hard dick in her, she couldn’t move around too much. She leaned on her knees, and pulled herself up. Just taking half of Papi’s dick out of her made Olivia think her entire insides were being pulled from her. Taking every single centimeter he had made it feel like her insides were being pushed around and rearranged, but pulling him out of her made her feel empty, like something had been taken from her.

If she hadn’t fucked herself with those monstrous dildos, she would never be prepared for this. Fortunately, the feeling of emptiness went away when she slammed her hips back down, and took him to the root.

Her eyes crossed, her very core shuddered, her tongue lolled out as she cried her bliss, just one pump on Papi’s cock nearly made Olivia forget everything, it nearly robbed her of all her efforts to train her body for him. All that existed was his cock, and her burning need to have it inside of her, painting her with cum.

But while her mind had been shattered, her body craved more. Olivia moved on pure instinct, pulling herself off that cock and ramming herself back down. His cock battered her deepest parts, she felt it ram against her cervix, and she squeezed and milked him with everything she had.

Jesse cried out as she bounced on his pole. Her ass slapped against his hips, and she churned and twisted and twerked, trying to grind his very dick off, trying to get more of it to fill her.

“Papi, I’ve missed you sooo much~~” she drooled.

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, squeezing her ass. Every part of him was hot, even his cybernetic hand.

“Papi’s missed you, too.”

Olivia thought that taking her Papi’s dick to the root would be the pinnacle of pleasure.

But hearing that made her cum.

She pressed herself down, feeling him inflate her, feeling him fill her every available space, feeling him tear her pussy apart with his peerless alpha cock, and Olivia cried as she came. Her pussy clamped down on him, milking him with her every twitch. Her orgasm fogged her mind, destroyed her nerves, filled her with such pleasure Heaven couldn’t hope to compare.

But Jesse didn’t cum. Oh, that was perfect, that was the best; she could keep fucking him!!

Without waiting to catch her breath, Olivia dragged herself up on his cock to keep her reunion sex.

“Holy hell, you’re even tighter than you were last time we fucked,” her Papi groaned as she renewed her fucking.

Olivia set a relentless pace, not only for Jesse, but for herself. She had gone cock drunk. She had gone too long without her Papi, and not just his dick.

It had been far too long since he held her, touched her, spoke to her, never mind the fact that she hadn’t felt his caresses or his words of affirmation, or any single ounce of affection.

And hearing him groan in pleasure as she milked his cock, as she twerked on his dick, oh, that was the greatest source of pleasure of all.

Olivia pistoned herself, moving up and down on his magnificent cock, squeezing it with her strong pelvic floor, twisting about to amplify that squeeze, and moving about to gyrate her butt to give her Papi the best show she could possibly give.

Jesse’s cock jerked, stirring up her insides. Olivia cried out, and pushed herself down on his dick. She could feel him twitching and stirring her guts, he had to be close to cumming, oh just the thought of being filled with his hot cum made her cum again!

She threw her head back and cried to the heavens, but her Papi didn’t cum. Oh God, Olivia wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up, her heart felt like it would explode, her pussy felt like it would tear, but she couldn’t stop. Her body refused to stop. Just as her orgasm passed, just as her cunt began to loosen up from cumming, she went back to fucking the dick she loved with every ounce of her being.

Jesse kept his hands on her ass, squeezing her plump, round orbs. Olivia could feel him relishing the tightness of her ass, even as she bounced on his cock.

Her nerves alight, the remnants of her last orgasm still coursing through her veins, she pumped herself harder, rising and falling on his shaft, oh God here it came again!!

Olivia pitched forward as another orgasm rolled over her. If Jesse were a mere mortal with an average dick, she would’ve fallen off his dick.

But Jesse simply wasn’t mortal; he was divine. He had a cock worthy of Greek mythology; his sheer size refused to let her go, it kept her upright even as her body turned to rubber from her orgasm.

She could feel his cock twitching deep inside her, his balls churn under her, her Papi had to be close to cumming, he had to be!!

Then Jesse lifted her, pushed her upwards. She squeezed down, trying to keep his dick deep inside of her, but against his strength, she was powerless. Jesse pulled out of her, leaving her cold and empty.

“Papi,” she gasped, “didn’t I do well…?”

“You’re the best,” he grunted. “But I can’t cum in you. You know how it is, if you get pregnant, Talon will find out. And then there’d be hell to pay.”

No, no, oh no, that wouldn’t do!

Her body still tingling with pleasure, Olivia numbly turned around and set her hands on Jesse’s shoulders.

“No.”

She ground her ass against his dick, and stood up, lining his cock back up with her pussy.

“I’m done with Talon,” she gasped.

She cried as she pushed herself back onto her Papi’s dick. Her breath left her as he entered her, pushing everything upwards, oh God it felt sooo good!! She felt completed, whole!!!

“T-they were just a tool,” she drooled, hooking her heels around Jesse’s legs. With her newfound leverage, she pulled herself down onto his dick. “I used them to learn more, but I couldn’t leave Amélie, not after what they did to her…!”

Olivia cooed as she ground her hips into Jesse’s, felt his balls squeezed against her fat ass.

“I gave you Amélie because I knew you could break her conditioning, I knew you could save her,” she babbled, bouncing on his pole. “I’ve been draining them, chipping away, bleeding them dry, and stealing their top assassin is my present to you! Talon is weakened, and I’m never going back to them!!”

Jesse’s strong hands wrapped around her waist, stopping her.

“You mean…?”

“I’m never going back, Papi,” she drooled, “I’m all yours.”

Olivia leaned backwards, just a bit, just so she could sensually whisper to her Papi.

“Especially my eggs~~”

Suddenly, Jesse pulled her up off his dick. Olivia cried out as he brutally pulled himself free, nearly pulling her insides out. Then he spun her around, and drove her into the bed. He set all of his weight against her, pressing his chest into her boobs. Olivia could feel his chest hair, but stopped when he lifted her legs up to the heavens, exposing her tiny, wet pussy.

“Papi~~”

He silenced her with a kiss. Olivia’s eyes bulged out of her head as he drove his cock back into her. Her stomach inflated, ballooned outwards as she felt him drive himself balls deep into her.

“I’ve waited years to cum in you,” he moaned. “God, I want to see you with a big belly full of my kids.”

“Give them to me,” she begged. “Papi, I’m in my most fertile days. I want to have your babies, I want to have a dozen of them! Pump me with your cum, please, knock me up, breed me!!”

Jesse pulled his hips back, only to slam his cock back into her. Olivia tried to cry out, but couldn’t, not with her Papi madly kissing her.

Olivia thought she had set a fast pace when she rode him; Jesse moved even faster. His hips were a blur as he drove his cock home. She could feel his oh-so-very-full balls slapping against her ass. She wrapped her arms around him, urging him deeper, squeezing down as hard as she could with whatever strength she had left, all in a vain effort to keep him rooted deep into her.

Behind her, she could dimly hear Ana and Angela gasping and moaning. Were they still playing with each other? Olivia couldn’t focus on them, not when she had her Papi drilling her so hard.

“Cum~~in~~me~~!!” She begged.

Roaring, Jesse drove his hips forward. She felt her pussy expand even more as she took every single inch of him, then she felt herself clamp down as his dick rumbled.

Olivia had half a second to prepare herself before the first thick blast of Papi cum hit her womb, and destroyed her mind.

She couldn’t remember the last time Jesse came in her. Her eyes crossed as she felt the hot blast of cum hit her cervix, only to force its way into her womb by the sheer weight of fluid he pumped into her. Olivia squeezed her legs, urging him in deeper, taking more of his thick baby batter into her.

Olivia swore she could feel her very womb inflating with his swimmers.

Jesse held her, back driven into the bed, legs up around his head, their lips locked together, for what felt like eternity. His cock twitched and fired deep inside of her, pushing more of his thick, salty crème out into her waiting vagina.

And Olivia took it all.

Finally, Jesse’s orgasm stopped. He eased up on his grip, and Olivia collapsed on the bed. They were both gasping for breath. Their skin slick with sweat, they could barely hold onto each other. The only thing that stayed hard was his dick, still inflated to its maximum size, lodged deep into her cunt.

His dick plugged her abused hole up, keeping her stuffed with cum. He leaned in, kissing her madly, making her brain melt.

After what felt like an eternity, the kiss broke.

“Papi,” she cried, tears of joy in her eyes.

“How’s my brat doing?” He smiled back.

“I feel pregnant~~”

“A-actually,” Angela gasped, drawing their attention. Jesse turned his head, while Olivia peeked over his shoulders.

Somewhere in their mad fucking, Ana had moved out from behind Angela to kneeling in front of her, as the doctor sat on the bed. It seemed as though the old sniper decided to return the favor, because she had her face pressed deep into Angela’s pregnant pussy.

“It’ll take a few days to see if the pregnancy takes,” she moaned, squeezing her breasts. Milk freely ran down her chest. “So you should keep it up for a few days, just to make sure.”

Olivia grinned at that.

“Papi~~can you?”

“Do you mean ‘am I able to,’ or ‘do I want to?’” Jesse smiled. “Doesn’t matter, you already know the answer.”

He leaned in to kiss her some more when a short, sharp gasp went up.

Olivia looked over; Amélie laying on her side the next bed over, watching them with rapt attention. The thin covers didn’t hid the fact that she had a few fingers in her cunt. She held her other hand over her mouth, trying to muffle any noises, but her gasp for breath proved her undoing.

“Y-you’re awake,” Olivia stammered.

A small commotion went up from behind them. A few stammered curses went out, things were pushed aside, then Ana and Angela were scrambling to their feet.

Angela grabbed a white lab coat and put it on in a rush. Olivia did her best not to laugh; putting a lab coat on couldn’t hide her utter nakedness. If anything, it accentuated her nudity, especially since her breasts leaked milk and her nethers leaked a mixture of her own juices, and Ana’s spit.

Pressed against her breasts and nethers, the coat became soaked, then transparent.

“Y-you’re awake,” Angela stammered, making her way to Amélie.

Amélie seemed just as embarrassed as Angela. She froze, and slowly pulled her hand from her crotch, clearly embarrassed.

Olivia yelped as Jesse pulled his still-hard cock from her pussy. She squeezed her legs closed, trying to keep his incredible virile cum inside of her.

“How do you feel?” Angela asked.

Olivia had to admit, despite her embarrassment, Angela proved to be a dye-in-the-wool doctor. Despite her blushing, she gently took Amélie’s pulse. Jesse pulled a few blankets out and handed them to Olivia; she sat up, and covered herself with it. Jesse, meanwhile, wrapped another blanket around his waist.

“Much better,” Amélie said, blushing as she looked at Jesse.

Olivia knew that Widowmaker had been broken, changed back into Amélie. But hearing Amélie talk proved to be a night-and-day difference from Widowmaker. Where Widowmaker’s words were harsh and clip, Amélie sounded gentle, and patient. She spoke with no rush, as if she would be causing a commotion by speaking up.

Then again, having gone through what Amélie went through, Olivia thought it would only be natural to be gentle and hesitant.

“What do you last remember?” Olivia gently asked. “Anything…I mean, do you—“

“I remember everything,” Amélie mumbled. “I remember those bastard scientists in Talon saying they needed a full mind to build their killing machine from. They used mine. Do you know what it felt like, being moved by something that wasn’t you?”

“Wait,” Ana asked, walking over. She had gotten a spare lab coat and wrapped herself up. “You mean, you—“

“Everything,” Amélie said. Her eyes watered as she looked at Ana. “Mon Dieu, I remember shooting you. I thought I killed you! And I liked it, oh forgive me, they made me like it!!”

Amélie broke down crying, covering her face with her hands.

Jesse grabbed a box of tissues, and handed them to her.

“Thank you,” Amélie sniffed.

“Then you’re really Amélie,” Olivia said. “I’m so glad to know my plan worked.”

“You tricked Talon into sending me on this mission,” Amélie said. “You…you knew my conditioning would get me to fuck Jesse, to try and honey pot him.”

Angela glared at Olivia.

“Hey now, it’s a solid plan,” Jesse said.

“Thank you,” Amélie gasped.

“’Thank you?’” Olivia stammered.

“Oui, thank you. So much.” Amélie started crying again.

“Uh…I didn’t know what to expect if we broke the conditioning, but I didn’t expect this,” Olivia admitted.

“I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone in my life,” Amélie said. “And I never wanted to kill anyone!”

She paused.

“Okay, maybe there were a few asshole drivers, but they don’t count.”

“Preach,” Angela said.

“And there were moments in _Mario Kart_.”

“That’s a given,” Jesse said.

“But aside from them, I never wanted to kill anyone!” She said. “And being controlled by Talon, having them make me do what I’ve done…I hate it. I hate it more than anything in my life. So being free from it, having my mind and my body be my own…? It is a blessing.

“I don’t care how you freed me, I’m just glad I am freed.”

“You might forgive Olivia, but I feel that I have to apologize,” Jesse said. “You threw yourself at me, sure, but that wasn’t really you. And, well, listening to you here, it feels that I took advantage of you, listened to someone that wasn’t really you. And for being so rough.”

“It is fine.”

“It really doesn’t feel that it’s fine.”

“You freed me,” Amélie said. “You, and Sombra. Are you Sombra? Widowmaker only ever called you Sombra, but Jesse said ‘Olivia’ a second ago.”

“You can call me either,” Olivia said. “But don’t let anyone outside this room know I’m Olivia. Unless I say they’re cool.”

“Merci. Olivia, you set Widowmaker up. You let her get captured. And Jesse, you knew that Widowmaker would try to seduce you, but you ended up breaking her. Thank you, the both of you, so much! You’ve freed me from that hell.”

“You’re welcome,” Jesse said, “but if Widowmaker was controlling you, it still feels weird to be having sex her way, and not yours. I’m sorry if I was too rough.”

Amélie blushed. Given that she still had bluish skin, it looked like she turned purple.

“I remember everything,” she mumbled. “Even…even getting my ass fucked by you.”

“I’m sorry—“

“I liked it.”

That got everyone to pause.

“You what?” Olivia gasped.

“I liked it,” Amélie said, smiling weakly. “I…I like getting my ass fucked.”

“Oh.” Jesse cleared his throat. “Then I’m happy to help.”

“You freed my mind from Talon’s conditioning, and you fucked my like I’ve never been fucked,” she smiled. “I’d like you to do it again, if you could.”

“Jesse,” Ana grinned, “what have you done to that woman?”

“Nothing she didn’t want!” He said. “I think…”

“Amélie, you’ve been through the roughest thing anyone could ever imagine,” Angela said. “I think it’ll be best if you get some rest—“

“Non, I want to feel good again.”

“Are you sure?”

“For years, I’ve been under control by Widowmaker and Talon,” she said. “Now I have my body back. Now I can do what I want. And I want to feel good again. I want to get fucked again. Mon Dieu, Widowmaker hasn’t had sex in years! Years!! That means _I_ haven’t had sex in that long. Could you imagine?!”

Olivia cringed at the thought of being celibate that long. Hell, one year away from her Papi nearly did her in!

From the looks of everyone else, they were equally disgusted. Only Ana nodded knowingly.

“It’s truly terrible,” she said.

“I need this,” Amélie gasped. “I want to feel good again, I want to fuck again! Can you please give me that much of a request?”

“Well, it is terrible not getting any,” Jesse said.

“And it would help her mental health,” Angela said.

“S'il vous plait?” Amélie begged.

Olivia took Jesse’s hand.

“I think she deserves a ‘welcome back’ gift, Papi.”

“You sure?” He asked.

“I need you myself, but I can’t take you all the time,” Olivia said.

“God knows I’m out of the running,” Angela said.

“Having been celibate for longer, I wouldn’t wish that on her,” Ana said.

“Think you’re up to it, Papi?” Olivia giggled.

“It’s my curse to always be ready for a fuck,” he chuckled, pulling the blanket off his waist.

Without looking away from her Papi’s massive tool, Olivia knew the other women were staring as well. Freed from the blanket, it pulled itself upwards, fighting gravity as easily as one were to walk. His dick inflated to its full size, making Amélie coo.

The former-sniper kicked the blankets off her bed. Underneath, she wore a simple hospital gown. She pulled at the strings, tearing it off, exposing herself. Her breasts were firm and perky, her waist dainty. She spread her legs, showing off her puffy blue vagina.

“Break this dry spell,” she begged. “For real, this time.”

“Nothing else up your ass?” Jesse chuckled.

“Non, not now…”

Olivia yelped as she felt two pairs of hands grab at her.

“Fuck her, Jesse,” Angela cooed. “We’ll take care of Olivia.”

“Yes, give her a ‘welcome back’ fuck,” Ana smiled. “Olivia here is leaking too much of your cum; we can’t let it go to waste.”

Olivia gasped as the old sniper slid behind her, and pinched her nipples. Angela knelt in front of her.

“From one mommy to a soon-to-be mommy,” she smiled, “can’t I get a bit of the Papi’s cum…?”

“You got a fan club, Olivia,” Jesse laughed.

“I…I guess you can,” Olivia smiled. “But you’ll have to get it yourself.”

Smiling, Angela gently pushed her legs apart. Olivia gasped as she felt the doctor’s hot breath on her. Then she yelped when Angela gently licked her love button.

Ana licked her ear, making her shiver and shake. Then she squirmed as the older woman expertly played with her nipples.

But Olivia’s true attention was on her Papi. Her Papi, who leaned in to kiss Amélie. Her amazing, wonderful, hot, loving Papi, who gently pushed the recently freed Frenchwoman’s legs apart, exposing that blue cunt to his cock.

Olivia wanted to feel jealousy, but seeing how hot and hard and ready her Papi was, it reminded her that she wasn’t in any shape to take anything remotely shaped like a dick. And yet her Papi ruined her; she couldn’t have any other cock but his.

She sighed, knowing that she couldn’t take her Papi’s dick all the time. And she knew how often her Papi needed to get off.

So she watched as her Papi kissed another woman, and honestly, the relief she felt at not having to get fucked by that tireless masculine dick outweighed her jealousy.

And at the same time, she couldn’t help but count down the minutes before her body could take another rough fucking from her Papi.

Olivia gasped and arched her back as Angela sucked at her cunt, sucking some excessive errant cum from her. Ahead of her, Jesse kissed Amélie, and gently pushed his cock into her.

Amélie squirmed and moaned into his mouth. Olivia could see that trim belly inflate with his cock. She shivered, realizing that’s what Ana and Angela saw when she got fucked. And it was _hot_.

Jesse gently wrapped his hands around Amélie’s thin waist, and pushed himself up into her. Amélie was driven back into the bed. She broke from the kiss to scream out loud, but she never once tried to stop Jesse. In fact, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in deeper.

“Oui! Oooh yessss~~”

Jesse got maybe two-thirds of the way in before he stopped. Knowing how much of a gentleman her Papi was, Olivia realized that Jesse only put in what he thought Amélie could take.

She knew she fell in love with the right man.

Slowly, Jesse pulled his hips backwards, dragging his already cum-stained cock out. Amélie was crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close as he slowly, oh so gently, pushed himself back in, making her scream to the heavens.

Olivia yelped as Ana cupped her breast in a skilled hand. She grabbed the older woman’s hand, then cried again as Angela sucked at her cunt, making her writhe.

“My daughter-in-law has a good mouth, doesn’t she…?” Ana smiled, her chin in the crook of her neck.

Olivia had to nod her agreement.

Ana gently tilted her head towards hers.

“And since you’re part of the posse,” she grinned, “you can get even more of this treatment.”

Olivia hesitated, just for a second. She meekly leaned forward, giving Ana a quick kiss. She could feel herself blushing.

“Oh, no wonder Jesse needs his little brat,” Ana breathed, licking her lips. “She’s a good kisser.”

“She is,” Jesse grunted as he slowly, gently fucked Amélie.

“So cute, and such a good kisser~~”

The older woman pulled her in, gently kissing her again. Olivia melted into the older pair of lips; but she couldn’t help but watch her Papi. Even as she twitched and came from Angela’s gentle sucking, she had her eyes glued to her Papi.

Jesse held Amélie just as close as the freed woman held him. Amélie dug her nails into his back as he passionately railed her. Amélie thrashed and twisted and groaned. She must’ve done a number on her Papi, because he began gasping and grunting.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Gonna cum, let me get out—“

“Non!!”

Amélie wrapped her legs around him, and locked her ankles together, doing her best to keep Jesse from pulling out.

“Amélie, shit, I’m getting close, you don’t want me to—“

“I only ever wanted two things in life,” she moaned. “I wanted to dance, to be a professional ballerina, and to have a family.”

She gently cupped her Papi’s face in her hands.

“Talon took that from me. They robbed me of my dancing career, and they made me kill my family. I…I want to have a family so I can spit in Talon’s face, so I can beat them and reclaim my life! They may have broken me, but I want to show them I can rise above anything they do!

“Besides, isn’t there a saying that happiness is the best revenge?”

Jesse laughed at that.

“Yeah, being happy is the best way to fuck someone else over,” he grinned.

“I lost the chance to have a family with my first love; I don’t want to miss the chance with my next~~”

Angela mumbled something, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Olivia’s cunt.

“Yes,” Ana agreed, “give it to her!”

Olivia bit her lip as her Papi pushed her back onto the bed, and went back to filling her with cock. Even Angela had to look up from eating her cum-filled pussy to watch Jesse drive his immaculate cock into Amélie.

He stepped up the pace, he pushed his dick in deeper, he made Amélie howl, until he pressed himself deep into her, letting out a fierce growl.

Olivia gasped as she watched Amélie’s trim tummy expand with his cum. God, was it like that when she got her own quim full of cum? It looked so hot~~

Finally, after what felt like another eternity, Jesse stopped. Gasping, he gently set Amélie down. The Frenchwoman’s eyes were hazy and unfocused, her body rubber; she had passed out.

“Fuck…” he gasped. “This has been a night.”

“A great night,” Angela said, licking the second-hand cum from her lips.

“The best night~~” Olivia moaned.

“One for the books,” Ana giggled, kissing Olivia’s cheek.

“Hey, doc, leaving Amélie here feels…kinda impersonal,” Jesse said. “Is she good enough to leave the hospital wing?”

“I don’t think it would hurt her to; why?”

“I think she deserves to sleep in a real bed.”

“Papi does have a big bed in his room,” Olivia nodded.

“Then you can take her,” Angela said. “But only if I can join~~”

“Don’t you dare forget about me, too,” Ana said.

“Don’t like sleeping alone?” Jesse grinned.

“No, I really don’t,” Angela admitted.

Jesse scooped up the knocked-out Amélie, easily lifting her in his strong arms.

“Let’s get back.”

Olivia tried to get up, but between getting fucked and knocked up by her Papi and getting the cum slurped out of her by Angela, her legs were trembling.

Fortunately, both Ana and Angela gently took her arms over their shoulders. Ana stopped for a second to scoop up her lingerie, then they were following Jesse from the hospital.

The cool night air made Olivia shiver, but in a pleasant way. She could still feel some of her Papi’s cum trickle down her legs, which made it all even better. Eventually, they got back to Jesse’s room. He took them to his room, where his king sized bed awaited.

“The way things are going, I might need a bigger bed,” he chuckled, gently laying Amélie down.

Olivia wanted to say something, but a yawn overpowered her. With the rush of sex leaving her veins, she realized just how tired she had gotten. Her eyelids felt like led bricks, her body felt stuck in quicksand.

She helped Ana get Angela into the bed. The pregnant doctor curled up with her mother-in-law, then Jesse helped her in. She pulled Amélie in close to her, then smiled as Jesse climbed in, and pulled her close to him. Finally, she reached out and grabbed Arturito, and held him tight against her as her Papi spooned her.

Olivia could feel his flaccid cock against her bubble butt, but exhaustion overtook her. She nestled close to her Papi, and fell to sleep.

As she drifted off to a deep sleep, she saw a woman who looked like her holding a charming, beautiful baby girl in her arms. And a big, strong Papi stood behind her.

* * *

Something tickled his nose. In Jesse’s mind, pigs oinked and squealed. One of them squirmed in his arms.

Blinking, he woke up. It wasn’t some life stock in his arms, it was Olivia. Yawning, he rolled over. Ana and Angela were next to him, and they seemed to be waking up as well.

Wait…

“Amélie?”

“Ici! Here!”

Sitting up and blinking, he smelled bacon frying.

“Is that,” Angela yawned, “is that breakfast?”

“Smells like it.” He gently shook Olivia. “Hey, think we got breakfast.”

“Mmm…”

He gently nudged Olivia, who finally woke up. She sat up, stretching. He couldn’t help but stare at her naked breasts.

“Wha—? Oh, Papi, did you make breakfast?” She giggled.

“Not me, actually,” he said.

The door to his bedroom opened, and the light-blue skinned Amélie pranced in. She pranced in wearing just an apron.

“Breakfast is served!” She beamed. Her squeezable tits threatened to spill out from the apron.

Jesse wasn’t the only one staring at her.

“What are you wearing?” Ana gasped.

“Pardon moi, but I don’t have any clothes,” the Frenchwoman huffed. “And I needed something to help with breakfast.”

“We better get you some real clothes,” Jesse said, getting up. His naked cock flopped about, slapping his thighs.

“But first, breakfast!”

Jesse pulled Olivia to her feet, then Ana and Angela. Olivia hung off his arm as they walked to his room’s kitchen. She still held Arturito.

The little table in the kitchen had been moved to the living room, where enough chairs were pulled up to it. Glasses of water were already set out, along with plates.

“Have a seat,” Amélie smiled, gently ushering everyone to the table. “There aren’t any true boulangeries here, so we cannot have a French breakfast. I don’t even want to know what passes as croissants in this hell-hole…”

She pranced back to the kitchen, and came back with a massive plate.

“So I had to make due, and considering mon Amour is American, this is the best I could do. Eggs Benedict, bacon, toast, and oranges!”

“Amélie, you know you don’t have to make breakfast, right?” Jesse said.

“But happiness is the best revenge, non?” She smiled. “And I do love to cook. So I’ll do what makes me happy, and I can only imagine how pissed off it must make Talon.”

“Speaking of Talon,” Jesse said, “they won’t try to attack, just to take you back?”

“Talon is getting scared of Overwatch,” Olivia said, drooling as she looked at the food. “They’ve gotten some strong backers, not to mention the Deadlock Gang is working for them now.”

“That was a trip,” Angela smiled.

“Good times,” Jesse nodded.

“They’d never try to attack, even to get Amélie back,” Olivia said.”

She reached for the plate of food. Amélie moved to slap her hand, but Ana beat her to it.

“Manners,” Ana snapped. “Wait to be served by the cook.”

“Amélie, seriously, thank you,” Jesse said as the formerly brainwashed assassin gently eased the open faced sandwiches onto everyone’s plate. She made sure to give Angela double the helping, as she was eating for two. “This looks delicious. But I hope you know you don’t have to do this all the time.”

Amélie laughed.

“I remember my mother telling me something when I got my first serious boyfriend,” she smiled. “One I thought would propose. She told me the secret to a happy marriage.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to keep your husband’s belly full…”

She leaned over from behind him, and cupped his balls. Well, she cupped as much could fit into her slim palm.

“…and his balls empty,” she breathed into his ears.

That got the women around the table to laugh.

“That can’t be right,” Jesse said, grinning despite himself.

“No, it checks out,” Ana said, cutting a slice of her eggs. “I was too dedicated to the job to keep my husband’s balls drained.”

“Then don’t go telling me it’s a wife’s job to service her husband,” he said.

“Oh, non. The ball draining is for the _woman’s_ benefit, not the man’s,” Amélie grinned.

“Don’t drain him too much,” Olivia laughed. “He’s got a posse full of putas to please.”

“Then did the posse get bigger?” Angela asked.

“Sure looks like it did,” Jesse said. “I better have a big breakfast if I’m gonna ‘manage’ it well.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many of the ladies getting pregnant, it's only natural for a baby shower to be planned.  
> While the party is meant for every woman who's carrying a child, it's decided that Emily and Lena will be the public face for the Posse. After all, appearances must be kept up.  
> Emily and Lena invite their parents; but when the parents walk in on a very personal moment, things take an unexpected turn.

“What about the cakes?” Emily asked. “Are the cakes ready?”

“For the twelfth time, they’re fine,” Lena gasped.

“Emily, you’re running around too much,” Angela said.

Emily stopped, but her heart still beat heavily in her chest. After taking a few breaths, she realized just how tired she had gotten. She rubbed her growing belly, feeling the not-so-little baby bump. She had to be a few days away from changing into proper maternity shirts, but for now her regular clothes still fit; although everything had gotten quite tight.

“Hey,” Lena smiled. She pulled her close. “Things are gonna be great. We’ve been planning this party for how long now?”

“Feels like forever,” Emily sighed.

“And we’ve got everyone helping out.”

Lena gestured to the room. Everyone in the Posse was helping set up. Being the most pregnant, Angela and Fareeha were the least active, and even they were helping decorate the food table that Emily stood by. Their bellies were easily twice as large as hers and Lena’s.

Olivia, Brigitte, and her mother Ingrid were filling an ice bucket with cans of soda and bubbly water. Ashe, Mei, and Zarya were fussing over the speakers; Ana and Amelie were making sure the appetizers were all set up, even the Deadlock woman Lyn was there to help, setting up a table full of baby related tchotchkes with Jesse and Satya. Blue and pink cake pops, little selfie signs saying “It’s a boy” or “It’s a girl,” lanyards with attached pacifiers, the table overflowed with tiny gifts.

“I get it that you want this to be perfect,” Fareeha said, “but everyone’s got this.”

“See? Ya gotta relax, luv,” Lena smiled.

“I do,” Emily nodded. “It’s…I have to make sure everything is perfect for my mum.”

“I thought you were getting stressed out about the ‘unofficial’ party,” Angela said.

“Have to say, it’s not every day there’s a public _and_ secret baby shower,” Fareeha laughed.

“It’s not every day a whole posse of women get to celebrate their pregnancies,” Lena grinned. “Hell, if word ‘bout this got out, it’ll be the scandal that shook the world!”

Emily couldn’t help but laugh with her wife.

“Yeah, the only women _not_ pregnant here are Ana, Satya, and Lyn!” She laughed. “And something tells me that Lyn is counting down the days.”

“I wouldn’t say just Lyn,” Angela said, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“What do you mean with that?” Fareeha asked.

“Oh, nothing…”

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Emily said. “But seriously, with Lena and I, this party is for eleven pregnant women. Eleven! It’s like we all became Mormons or something.”

“Emily, I love you, but _never_ call me your sister-wife,” Angela laughed.

“Talk ‘bout a loaded word,” Lena nodded. “But we’re the public faces for this shindig. And we’re only really bringing our mums to it, so it’s really just three people we gotta impress. It’ll be fine.”

“Lena, don’t take this the wrong way, but we only have to impress your mum Izzy,” Emily said. “I’ve met your parents. Kat will do whatever Izzy says; if we get Izzy on board, we got them both.”

“You’re acting as if your mum is already won over,” Fareeha said.

“She is,” Emily said. “She’s my closest friend. I’ve let her know how happy I am, and that’s all she needs to know. She just needs some reassurances that this is my dream.”

“You didn’t tell her everything,” Angela tensely asked, “did you…?”

“Don’t be daft,” Emily laughed. “She might be my best friend, but there’s still some things I don’t tell her.”

“I’m kinda worried that if she did find out, she’d keel over!” Lena said. “Your mum’s too high-strung, she needs to relax.”

“Little hard to do with my brothers and sisters,” Emily said.

“Maybe she could use a Posse to help raise ‘em,” Lena grinned devilishly.

Emily gave her wife a slap on the arm.

“Speaking of siblings, are your brothers and sisters coming?” Angela asked.

“No, they’re tied up with school,” Emily said. “We kinda have a generation gap. Mum and dad had me when they were really young, but my first brother wasn’t born until I was in secondary school.”

“That’s a gap,” Fareeha whistled.

“Yeah, glad I got into uni before they became real little shits.”

“I’m still glad I’m an only child!”

A chime went up.

“That’s my alert, they’re here,” Olivia called out.

“Guess it’s time for us outlaws to get scarce,” Ashe said.

“I’m still amazed Overwatch let Deadlock in,” Fareeha said, shaking her head as Jesse gave Ashe, Amelie, and Lyn good-bye kisses.

“Considering how we’re still technically a rogue operation, I think it’s pretty fitting,” Lena said. “I mean, we’re all outlaws now.”

“But we don’t rob,” Angela said. “And don’t give me the crap about ‘technically stealing supplies from the UN.’”

“It’s technically true,” Emily pointed out.

“All the technicalities make my head hurt,” Angela huffed.

“Come on, just leave it be,” Emily said. “Let’s go, Lena.”

Emily gently pulled Lena towards the door, gently brushing past Olivia and Brigitte. Just as they got to the front of the room, the doors opened, and three more women walked into the already woman-filled room.

It never failed to amaze Emily just how much Lena took after her mother Kat. Lena told her that Kat had her via IVF and carried her to term, and they were damn near indistinguishable.

Short, dark brown hair, cute button nose, full lips, gentle chin, slim figure, if Lena wasn’t holding her hand, Emily would’ve sworn that her wife’s doppelganger walked into the room.

And as it always did, looking at Kat Oxton took Emily back to the Great Family Christmas Fiasco of 2070.

* * *

_Lena loved her dramatics. She wanted Emily to first meet her parents on Christmas. Christmas dinner, as the first time to meet her parents! Emily nearly died from the stress leading up to the day._

_But the dinner went well, and they were moving onto after-dinner gossiping when Emily stepped away to the bathroom to freshen up._

_She washed her hands, and splashed a little water on her face._

_“You’re doing great,” she told her reflection. “Get out there and knock their socks off.”_

_She stepped out of the bathroom, and saw her amazing girlfriend sipping hot chocolate, leaning against the wall. She heard Izzy and Kat in another room; maybe she could grab a quick moment with Lena before they joined her parents._

_Emily smiled as she snuck up behind Lena, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Lena startled, which only made Emily squeeze her tighter._

_“Think your parents like me?” She asked. One of her hands gently grabbed a breast, while her other dipped down to gently squeeze Lena’s crotch._

_Emily stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a penis._

_Lena didn’t have a penis. When the fuck did that happen?!_

_Then Emily realized she was looking at Lena. Her girlfriend wasn’t in another room, she sat on a sofa just in front of her. Emily had Lena in her arms, and yet she was looking at Lena sitting on the sofa with her mum, Izzy._

_“Emily,” Lena stammered, her mouth agape in horror, “that’s my_ other _mum.”_

_The embarrassment hit Emily so hard she didn’t even feel it. All she felt was her entire body going ice cold as all of her blood drained from her face. Her hands froze, her entire body locked up. The only thing she could do was to look at the woman who she just groped. On Christmas. In front of her girlfriend, and her mother._

_“I_ thought _you were doing well,” Kat Oxton said, “but I might have to rethink that.”_

* * *

Kat Oxton looked at Emily.

Emily looked back.

She could feel herself blushing, but felt a modicum of relief when Kat’s carefully held visage blushed ever so gently.

It had taken her the longest time, and nearly torpedoing their relationship, to find out the physical differences between her now wife Lena and her birth mother Kat, but Emily could finally tell them apart. And not just because of the intimate discovery that Kat Oxton had both genders, her only trait Lena did not get.

The biggest differences didn’t really count: Lena was several weeks pregnant and didn’t have a dick.

The second difference felt like dumb luck; Kat’s age had started to show. A few strands of hair were greying, and she had some gentle crow’s feet at the very edges of her eyes.

The third, and most obvious non-pregnancy related difference was their personalities.

“Mums!” Lena cried out.

“Lena!”

A second woman rushed forward and wrapped Lena up in a fierce hug.

“Oh my God, look at my girl!” Izzy Oxton grinned.

Lena’s other mum, Izzy, was physically the complete opposite from not only Lena, but Kat as well. The biggest and most obvious difference being that Izzy was a black Briton. Where Lena and Kat were just a tad shorter than the national average, Izzy stood taller than some men. Where her wife and mother-in-law were slight, Izzy had a much fuller figure. She had generous assets, assets that her colorful summer dress couldn’t hide. And while Lena had short hair, Izzy had grown her hair out long, and braided it.

“Yeah, betcha never thought you’d see me like this, eh?” Lena grinned.

“God, look at you!” Izzy gushed, gently taking Lena by the shoulders. “Pregnant! You’re right, I never thought I’d see the day!”

“Emily and I talked, and we just knew it was time.”

“Time? Is that a biological clock I hear ticking?” Izzy asked, putting a hand to her ear.

“Mum…”

“Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…”

“Mum! We just wanted—“

“It _is_ the clock!” Izzy laughed. “Tick-tock, the croc has got the clock, comin’ for the frock!”

“Mum, I haven’t worn a frock since I was a girl,” Lena laughed.

“An’ even back then, all you wanted to be was Peter Pan,” Izzy roared. “God, you always wanted to find your own Wendy Darling.”

“Let’s hope their kids don’t turn into Lost Boys,” Kat Oxton said. She even sounded like Lena, only more distinguished. She sounded every inch a proper Brit.

Kat politely smiled at Emily.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I still like you.”

“Oh thank God,” Emily said, releasing a breath she didn’t know she had held.

“Come on, get in here,” Izzy said, beckoning Emily to her.

She took one step, and Izzy pulled her and Kat in together. Lena threw her arms around the lot of them.

“Just look at us,” Izzy beamed, “the perfect little family!”

“I wouldn’t say little…” Lena grinned.

“L-Lena!” Emily gasped.

“Oh, you can’t, look at how big you two are getting,” Izzy gushed.

Happy-go-lucky, cheerful almost to a fault, damn near always smiling, Lena might get her looks from Kat, but spend five seconds around Izzy Oxton and you knew where Lena got her cheerful personality.

“It is so nice to finally meet the amazing Oxtons,” Ana smiled, walking up.

“Fucking hell, you’re Ana Amari,” Izzy gasped.

“The one and only.”

“Ma’am,” Kat said, stepping forward. “It’s an honor to meet you. Colonel Kat Oxton, RAF, retired.”

“The pleasure is mine, Colonel.”

The two women shook hands like they were on military parade.

“And these must be your friends!” Izzy beamed at the Posse. “Oh Lena, you must introduce me to everyone!”

“Everyone, these are my moms,” Lena said. “Kat and Izzy.”

“And who’s that hunk over there?” Izzy grinned, eying Jesse. “The only man in the room? You must be the luckiest man on the planet, eh?”

“Ma’am, you have no idea,” Jesse chuckled.

Emily blushed, but Izzy and Lena just laughed it off.

Jesse took his hat off, and gave a little bow.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Such a gentleman,” Kat smiled.

“You didn’t forget about me in all this, did you?” A gentle voice asked.

“Mum, how could I forget about you?” Emily smiled, turning from her mothers-in-laws.

Her mother, Penny, wrapped her arms around Emily, who gently squeezed her back.

“Oh God,” Penny gasped, breaking the hug, “God, just…oh look at you…”

“Stop it, mum, you’ll make me cry…”

Emily had gotten her ginger hair from her mother. And while she hoped that Lena would age as well as her birth mother Kat, she secretly hoped that her own mother would gracefully age as well.

Penny had eyes that always seemed tired, her hair had a tad more frizz to it than it normally did, and her clothes were sensible to the point of drabness. Mom jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, an easy purse, that had been the style her mom had chosen, if not for herself than out of sheer necessity.

“Mum, are you taking care of yourself?” Emily asked.

“I’d be lying if I said I was fine,” she admitted, “you can blame your brothers and sister for that.”

“They’re getting worse?” Emily said, cringing ever so slightly.

“It’s all I can take to keep them in line,” Penny laughed tensely. “Downside of having so many kids.”

“And dad’s helping?”

“In his own way. Sheldon always had to be the bread winner.”

Emily nodded knowingly.

“But…mum, you are taking care of yourself, no?”

“Oh, it isn’t like I’m wasting away,” she laughed. “I’m running damn near every morning, and I found the best place for Pilates. Keeps me social, strong, and stress-free enough to deal with your siblings!”

“They’re not causing you any grey hair, are they?”

“No, but not from lack of trying! Being a housewife gives them plenty of chances to ruin my hair.”

Penny looked at the Posse, and gently pulled at Emily’s hand. Picking up on her mother’s hint, she followed Penny off to the side of the room.

“Emily,” she started, “I just…I have to know: is this what you truly want?”

“Mum, please—“

“It’s just, when you came out to me, part of me was, oh God, I was just so happy to hear that. I knew you’d never have to deal with a surprise pregnancy. I know this is something you and Lena planned for, how else could this have happened, but Emily, please, tell me the truth: is this what you and Lena truly want?”

“More than anything in the world,” Emily said.

“And the donor; do you know who he is?”

Emily smiled. If only her mother knew.

“We do know him, and he’s the best to us,” she said. “He’s just a dream.”

Holding her hands, Penny smiled. Her smile, her happiness, eclipsed that of Lena and Izzy’s permanent grins.

“That…” Her eyes began to tear, “oh honey, you’ve made me so happy…”

Emily wrapped her mother in a tight hug. That got the tears to come. She held her mother and cried into her hair, while her mother did the same.

It felt like they were holding each other for hours, but Emily finally had to let go.

“T-this day, oh God, this day has gotten so good,” Penny said, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

“Come on, mum. I want to introduce you to my friends.”

Emily led her mother back to the group. They were welcomed back, knowing looks telling Emily that they knew she needed a quick private moment with her mother.

The other women of the Posse finished setting the room up, and walked over. Emily thought her mother would sit back and let Kat and Izzy be the social ones. Well, Izzy would be social, and Kat would follow in her wake. Just like her daughter, Izzy seemed to casually dominate the conversation.

But Penny smiled, chatted, and laughed alongside Izzy. Maybe she just needed some reassurance; knowing that this is what Emily wanted had lifted a visible weight from her shoulders.

And knowing her mother, Emily couldn’t be happier to see her in such carefree spirits. Her mother had her at a young age; when she first hit puberty, her mother wasn’t even thirty. They became best friends, able to confide in each other things a mother might not confide in a daughter, or vice versa.

Emily never felt the fear or pressure to conform to being straight. Not with her mother, that is. Her father…well, Emily knew that their marriage wasn’t perfect, no matter their many attempts to strengthen it. She chuckled at the memory of telling her mother.

* * *

_“Great dinner,” her dad flatly said._

_“Thank you,” her mother said. She had long ago mastered the art of sighing with her tone without actually sighing. It would be many years before Emily realized her mother spoke to her father in resignation._

_“I have to clock into work,” he said, getting up. “Bloody Zoom conferences. We have to keep up with every market ‘round the world, why can’t we make this an email so we’re not talking across time zones…?”_

_“Dear, please, mind your language.”_

_“Sure, sure,” her father mumbled, getting up. Emily gathered up the dishes, hearing the steps creak as her father walked up to his office. She gently set everything in the sink, straining to hear the door click shut._

_When it did, she took a breath._

_“Mum…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I…I don’t like boys.”_

_“What do you mean?” Her mother chuckled, walking over to her._

_“I don’t like boys,” she said._

_“Emily, you’re twelve.”_

_“And I don’t like them,” she said, looking at her mother. “Some of the girls in school were talking ‘bout making out with one, and I just got so disgusted. I don’t like them.”_

_“Who do you want to kiss?” Her mother asked._

_“Oh, Rachel for sure, she’s got the greatest curly hair, I…I just want to curl up and snuggle in it!”_

_Her mother laughed, and wrapped her arms around her._

_“Oh Emily, I figured you were like this a long time ago.”_

_“Really? How?”_

_“When you were younger, you hated playing hide and seek with boys,” she smiled. “At least, you hated the idea of hiding with a boy. You let yourself get caught before a boy could hide by you! But the girls…”_

_“Stop it, mum! I was a kid then!”_

_“And you’re a kid now,” she laughed, hugging her. “Oh Emily, this makes me so happy.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I…” Her mother paused. “I just don’t have to worry ‘bout you, that’s all.”_

_Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Emily giggled._

_“Come on, let’s get the dishes cleaned. Then I think you need something sweet for this!”_

* * *

Brigitte and Olivia were handing out little baby-themed toys; blue and pink erasers, little doilies made to look like baby caps, and a few cake pops. Ana, Fareeha, and Zarya were deep in conversation with Kat, no doubt trading military stories. Izzy chatted and laughed with Ingrid, Jesse, Lena, and Satya, as well as Emily and her mother Penny.

And all the talking gave her a dry mouth.

“I’m getting a drink,” Emily said.

“Nothing bad, I hope?” Penny smiled.

“Mum, it’s not like I’m gonna hit the bottle,” she laughed, petting her growing belly. “It’s just fizzy water.”

She backed away from the group, and made her way to the attached kitchenette. She saw that someone left the door ajar; then she saw a shadow move, pulling away from the opening.

Emily opened the door, and saw Ashe trying to sneak away.

“Need some help?” She asked.

“N-no, nothing,” Ashe stammered. She stiffened, knowing she had been caught red handed. But doing what?

“Should you be here? My mums might not like seeing a famous outlaw here.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’m just gonna take my leave,” Ashe said.

Emily grinned.

“Were you people watching~~?”

“No!” Ashe blushed.

“Ashe, please, this party is for you as much as it’s for us,” Emily smiled.

“I know that,” Ashe snapped, her hand unconsciously stroking her still-flat belly. “Just…kinda wish I could be out there.”

“It’s gotta be tough, keeping this out of sight,” Emily nodded. “For what it’s worth, my mum would love you.”

Ashe gave her a look.

“Aside from the ‘outlaw’ business,” she stammered. “And the criminal empire.”

“Uh-huh. How would you know?”

“I’m close to my mum. Trust me,” Emily smiled.

Emotions play across Ashe’s face. Emily saw a flash of anger, but that was her default mood, so it didn’t count. But Emily also saw something that looked like envy.

“Yeah, you got a cool mom,” Ashe hissed, “but I got something you don’t.”

“Since when did this become a competition?”

“Since I’ve proven that I’ve got the best dick sucking skills in the Posse,” Ashe grinned.

That got Emily to glare at her.

“You know it’s true,” Ashe beamed. “You might be enthusiastic, but that’s something the other girls have, too. Remember how much energy Zarya has for dick sucking?”

How could Emily forget? Zarya might not be able to take Jesse halfway, but Jesse could do anything to Zarya. The big Russian could take a pounding both on the battlefield _and_ in the bedroom.

“”Most Enthusiastic’ is a title that gets passed ‘round a lot,” Ashe grinned. “Zarya has it most of the time, but you and Ingrid got a real rivalry built up over it.”

Ingrid had proven frustratingly good at deep throating. Even admitting that in her mind got jealousy to course through her veins.

“But guess who’s never given up her ‘Best Cocksucker’ title?” Ashe laughed, jerking her thumbs at her. “That’s right: _this_ knocked up lil’ cum dump. I can take a face fucking _none_ of you can.”

“You sure love living it up, don’t you?” Emily hissed.

“Ever since I plucked the crown off your pretty lil’ head, you’re goddamn right I do,” Ashe sang, flaunting her victory. “So when we all get together next time, tell me how the weather is down there, will you?”

Ashe winked, and sashayed away. She opened a door that led to the Overwatch base, and left the kitchenette. Emily glared at her all the while.

Best cocksucker. She deserved that award. She spent years sucking big dildos, she spent weeks sucking Jesse off. Ashe wasn’t Queen of Oral, she wasn’t anything but a usurper! That award should be hers.

Her heart beat faster in her chest, Emily felt jealousy clouding her mind, to say nothing of how her pussy heated up. She wasn’t a competitive person, not in the least. But she did like having the Best Cocksucker title.

Oh fuck it, she was more competitive than she thought.

That, and all the talk of sucking Jesse off got her hot and bothered.

Emily left the kitchenette, making a bee-line to her wife and Jesse.

“Sorry,” she smiled to the group, “I need to grab my wife for a second.”

“Is anything wrong?” Ingrid asked.

“Oh no, just need to work on something with her. Speaking of which, Jesse, could you come too? I need a big, strong man to help me, I might break a nail.”

That got a few laughs from the group. Izzy and Lena laughed the loudest, but they were easy to make laugh.

“Alright, I’ll help,” Jesse smiled. “Ladies, please forgive me as I step away.”

“Stop trying to charm us, you’ve done a good enough job already,” Kat chuckled.

Earning Kat’s praise in under an hour? This is a moment for the history books.

But Emily wasn’t to be denied. She pulled Jesse and Lena to the kitchenette, closing the door to the big room, and gently led Jesse to lean against the counter.

“Ashe was here a little bit ago,” she said.

“Was she spying on us?” Jesse asked.

“Pretty sure she was.”

“Damn, first I gotta worry about Olivia getting into the camera feeds…”

“She’s probably jealous she doesn’t get a full baby shower,” Lena said. “Even though we all agreed that this party would be for all the knocked-up ladies in the Posse.”

“Can you really blame her?”

That made Lena pause.

“No, I guess not,” she admitted.

“It’s just not the same to share a party in secret. Hell, the only reason we got Brigitte on board is because we promised her another baby shower down the line, just for her.” Then Jesse chuckled. “That, and Ashe is just as needy as you.”

“Anyways,” Emily said loudly, “Ashe said she was the best cock sucker of the Posse.”

Jesse’s laughter quickly died as he looked between Emily and Lena. Lena looked at her, but quickly turned her gaze back to Jesse, filled with accusation.

“I think she _was_ the best,” Emily said. “I want to take my crown back.”

“Emily,” Jesse asked, “is this the best time or place? I’m feeling it’s not.”

“I’m taking it back,” she snapped. “So drop your drawers, I’m gonna suck you off and get a face fucking like Ashe never had.”

Jesse looked at her, then to Lena.

Her wife took her hand, and gave her a squeeze.

“She said she could,” Lena said, “so that means she can take it.”

“Really? Right here, right now?”

“I’m ready,” Emily said, “right here, right now.”

“Alright, if you insist,” Jesse groaned. He undid his belt, and pulled his pants down. His soft cock flopped out.

Before Emily could touch him, Lena had already gently grabbed his massive sack.

“Dammit Lena,” Emily growled. “The Posse is right; you really _are_ needy.”

“Guilty as charged,” Lena winked as she massaged Jesse’s balls.

Emily knelt in front of him, and began to gently caress and lick his cock.

Jesse sighed in pleasure, his meat missile rapidly expanding. Emily felt her pulse pick up, her panties moisten, and in the back of her mind, the faintest voice wondering if she could really do this.

That little voice in the back of her head grew louder and louder as Jesse’s cock grew bigger and bigger. She felt heat radiate from it, she lapped up his taste with her tongue, she inhaled his pure masculine scent.

And she wondered if maybe, just maybe, Ashe had her beat.

No, that couldn’t be. She had been sucking dildos that were almost as big as Jesse for years. Ashe hadn’t fucked him in nearly fifteen years, she was out of practice. Emily had this, she’d been sucking him off for months, she had experience, she would win!

Wouldn’t she…?

Emily licked and slurped at his cock, getting Jesse hard and ready. Lena squeezed his balls, Emily ran her hands up and down his growing shaft, slowly jerking him off as she lubricated his dick with her spit.

No, she’d win. There were plenty of women in the Posse, and they each brought something to the table. Sucking Jesse off was her thing, and she’d take back the crown that Ashe had stolen. She had to, her pride had already been damaged enough by losing “Most Enthusiastic” to Zarya.

Finally, at long last, Jesse’s cock finally reached its full length. He groaned, his cock throbbing with need, his balls dangling low from all the cum they were making. Emily felt another tiny bit of apprehension race up and down her spine; Jesse had to be as big as a forearm. Not _her_ forearm, but _his_ forearm!

But just as she started to talk herself down, the jealousy of Ashe’s victory filled her with resolve.

“Ready?” She asked, adjusting herself.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jesse said.

“Luv, you sure ‘bout this?” Lena breathed, excitement in her voice.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she nodded.

“Hold on.”

Jesse took off his hat, and handed it to Emily.

“Since you won’t be able to say a safe word,” he said, “if you ever get to a point where you have to stop, drop the hat.”

“This is what you do with Ashe,” Lena said.

“Hey, it’s a good system.”

Emily snatched the hat from his hand, and held it up with one hand.

With her other hand, she grabbed Jesse’s dick, and practically inhaled it.

Jesse’s powerful, musky taste hit her taste buds. The taste of his skin, his sweat, oh, it was too much! Emily could feel herself melting as she pushed half his cock into her mouth and into her throat. This was so much better than sucking on her dildo collection with Lena!

“Get that cock,” Lena breathed, kneeling behind Emily. She held her shoulders still as Emily pushed more of Jesse into her. “You got it, babe.”

Emily’s jaw stretched open wide. The familiar straining feeling hit her, but she ignored it. She felt her throat being stretched past its limit, but her heart beat faster in her chest, lust burned her veins, and utter desire swamped her brain, begging for more, needing more!

Her eyes watered as she looked up at Jesse. She felt his cock slide deep into her throat, until his balls hit her chin. Emily made sure not to blink, just to show Jesse that she was ready.

“Ashe can take a skull fucking,” he said. “You sure you want to try this?”

Emily nodded, bobbing her head as hard as she could. Despite her efforts, she could barely move Jesse’s infallible dick.

“Really sure?” He asked, gently reaching forward to grab thick handfuls of her hair.

Oh God, would this be a mistake? If it got her the crown of being the Oral Queen, no, it wouldn’t be.

Emily ran her tongue over his dick, tickling the base of his cock.

“Suit yourself.”

Jesse held her head in his hands, his metal prosthetic gently cupping the back of her head, his remaining hand grabbing a handful of her hair. Emily squealed as Jesse pulled his cock from her throat. She moaned and writhed as she felt the flared helmet of his cockhead rib her throat, traveling further and further up. Her lungs burned, begging for air.

Eventually, Jesse pulled enough of his cock out for her to breathe. She pulled in a lungful of fresh air through her nose, nearly missing the delicious sensation of his cock dragging against her tongue.

Then Jesse rammed his dick back into her throat.

Emily’s eyes bulged as she felt his cock fill her throat. She had just gotten a full breath of air, but the sudden force of having her throat raped pushed the air from her lungs. She could barely get the air out of her, Jesse’s cock took up too much of her throat!

From the corner of her eye, Emily saw that she nearly dropped his hat. Fighting against her most basic instincts to get this invader from her throat, she renewed her grip on Jesse’s hat.

Then Jesse pulled dis dick out. It felt like he was pulling her throat out. Her neck creaked as her esophagus tightened around his dick, squeezing out of the pure animal instinct to return to its normal, not-cock filled size. And once he had pulled enough of his cock out, her lungs drew in air from her nose.

As Emily felt her throat tightened around Jesse, she could hear Jesse groan in pleasure.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you babe?” Lena cooed.

Jesse slammed his dick back into her. Emily felt her neck expand, dancing between pain and pleasure.

“She does,” Lena giggled. “Come on, Jesse. Rape her throat. She’s still holding your hat.”

It really did feel that Jesse was raping her throat! He held her head steady, Lena got behind her to hold her body steady, and Jesse’s cock plunged back into her, filling her, tearing her throat up.

Just as suddenly as Jesse thrust his dick into her throat, Emily felt her pussy trembling. Her orgasm caught her by surprise; she never came this fast!

Not that it stopped Jesse. If anything, he stepped up the pace. Emily could only hold onto the hat and Lena for dear life as Jesse crammed every inch of his magnificent cock into her, then brutally dragged it out of her. Emily tried to squeal as she felt his cock press against every part of her.

His cockhead would pass over her tongue, batter its way through the entrance to her throat, then plunge down, almost until it reached her belly. Emily collapsed as she realized she could taste and feel every single inch of Jesse’s cock, all at the same time!

Fortunately, Lena and Jesse kept her upright.

“Fuck, she’s still holding onto your hat,” Lena gushed as he pulled his cock from her again. “Is this the kind of face fucking you give Ashe?”

“I’m working up to it,” Jesse grunted, slamming his hips into her chin. Emily’s eyes crossed as she felt his massive sack swing up and hit her throat.

True to his word, Jesse continued to piston his cock in and out, destroying everything that Emily had. And she couldn’t get enough.

Jesse’s hips nearly didn’t move fast; he had too much cock to work with for him to jackhammer anyone. But he moved with strength and unstoppable purpose. Emily’s throat cried out, her lungs burned from all the half-breaths she had to take, her stomach roiled as whatever left of her gag reflex tried to take control.

But she relished the feeling of her sore, aching jaw. She pulled in as much air as she could when she could, and she fought down her reflex, leaving Emily to savor the rough face fucking.

With tears streaming from her eyes, she looked up at Jesse. She saw him smile, and tremble.

“Getting close,” he grunted. “Fuck, you really can take this! Oh man, I’m going to have so much fun with you and Ashe!”

“Jesse~~” Lena whined, “I need some cum, too…”

“Jesus Christ, you’re getting even worse!”

Emily gathered herself, and swallowed as best she could when Jesse was deep inside of her. She felt her abused throat contract, ribbing the dick of her baby daddy.

Jesse stammered and paused at that.

Weakly, Emily reached up to wrap her arms around Jesse’s hips, dropping his hat. She drew his dick from her, then pulled Jesse into her with every single ounce of strength she had.

“Your wife,” he groaned, “needs cum.”

Emily giggled, sending vibrations through his cock. She let go, letting Jesse pull his cock out into her mouth. She had the tip of his cock in her mouth when Jesse’s cock trembled.

“Cumming!!”

“Emily, are you here?”

The door opened just as Jesse’s cum flooded her mouth.

For half a second, it felt like nothing moved. Emily’s eyes spun to the door; Kat and Izzy walked in, but what made it so much worse was seeing her mother Penny with them.

No words were spoken. None were needed.

Then time seemed to start, and Jesse’s cum flooded her mouth. Just as Emily instinctively opened her mouth to call to her mother.

Hot, salty cum splattered against the back of her throat. Emily choked, feeling the cum force its way up her nose, burning her sinuses.

“Mum—!”

She didn’t get any further. Cum forced its way out of her nose, just as another blast got shot down her throat.

“What are you—?!”

Lena yelped and jerked Emily back, pulling Jesse’s cock from her mouth. The next blast of cum splattered across Emily’s face, blinding her and stinging her eyes. She heard a yelp from her wife, along with the sound of a liquid hitting flesh; Jesse had to have shot a load onto Lena.

The room went dead quiet as another rope of cum landed on the ground. Emily moved on instinct, wiping her face off with the back of her hand, blinking away the cum, regaining her vision.

She almost wish she didn’t. Kat, Izzy, and her mother stood in front of them, their mouths wide with shock.

Her throat cried out in blissful agony, her pants were soaked with girl juices, her mouth full of delicious cum, but Emily could only think of one thing.

_This is_ worse _than the Great Family Christmas Fiasco of 2070!_

* * *

As far as Penny could tell, the world had stopped.

She stared, trying to comprehend what her eyes were seeing. Everything was so unbelievable, she didn’t know what to look at.

Penny saw her beautiful, amazing daughter. Her beautiful, amazing daughter, on her knees, in front of a man, with a cock in her mouth! A cock that seemed to go on forever. It had to be a novelty toy, this had to be some kind of prank!

But then the man came, blasting pearly white cum into her daughter’s mouth, then across her face, then across her daughter-in-laws face, then across the floor.

“Mum—!” Emily stammered before gagging on the cum. It even shot out of her nose!

The music from the banquet hall seemed a million miles away. The only thing she could hear was her pulse in her ears, sounding like a storm breaking upon the shore.

No one moved.

“M-mum,” Lena stammered, “you…uh, where did you come from?”

The question hung in the air for several very pregnant seconds.

“We, uh, just wondered where you went off to,” Izzy dumbly replied.

Penny couldn’t believe her eyes. Her daughter, the pride of her life, on her knees in front of a man!

A man who had a cock that looked like a third arm!

“What,” Kat croaked, “are you doing?”

Penny could hear the strain in Kat’s voice. She could hear the woman willing her voice to speak at an even clip. If one ignored the obvious stress Kat put herself under, she did it wonderfully.

“I’m sorry, I know this looks bad,” Jesse said, speaking in the same ‘strained calm’ voice, “Emily wanted to prove something, and I should’ve told her ‘no.’”

Emily wanted this?!

“W-w-what did she want to prove?” Izzy demanded.

Everyone’s face seemed to grow another shade red.

“That, uh, that I was good at deep throating,” Emily mumbled, her voice ragged from the face fuck.

Penny felt the world spun out from under her.

“Uh, then…well, you…did a good job?” Izzy said, her lack of confidence utterly clear on her voice. “I mean, Lord, look at that thing…”

“S-she did have it balls deep,” Kat croaked. Penny missed seeing the military woman adjust her own crotch.

“Emily’s good at it,” Lena admitted.

“Then…” Izzy tried to gesture, but she didn’t know what to gesture to. “This is great news! My girl, uh, she…well, she found out that she’s…had a change in sexuality!”

No, no, that couldn’t be!

“I mean, we all know that sexuality is fluid,” Izzy said, rambling on, grasping for words. “Then…you two just…changed…”

“Mum, you weren’t supposed to—“

“No, no, it’s fine,” Izzy said, the tone of her voice saying very clearly that it wasn’t all fine. “I, kinda didn’t want to find out _this_ way, but I still love you.”

“Your mother and I both love you,” Kat mumbled, taking Izzy’s shaking hand. “And…we’ll support you on this decision.”

“No.”

All eyes fell on Penny. She spoke without even knowing.

“Mum…?” Emily gasped, cum dripping from her face.

“No, no, no, I can’t do this!” She cried. “I can’t have you loving a man! I want my beautiful, gay daughter back!!”

“Mum! I’m still gay!!”

“You are?” Penny gasped.

“You are?” Jesse asked.

“We are?” Lena said.

The room went so quiet, Penny could hear a pin drop.

“I mean, aren’t you still gay?” Emily asked in a whisper.

“I still love you. I’m still your wife,” Lena said.

“And I don’t want to break up a marriage,” Jesse said. “I thought you two wanted this because you found it fun.”

“It is fun~~” Lena gushed.

“It is,” Emily nodded. She looked at Penny. “Mum, I’m still gay. I love Lena. She’s the light of my life, and I love having her as a wife. Nothing is changing.”

Emily coughed, trying to get her voice back to normal.

“It’s just…we like doing some things with Jesse,” she said.

“More than just some—“

Emily elbowed her wife to shut her up.

“I’ve kissed a few boys,” she continued as Lena rubbed her side. “My first kiss was a boy, and I didn’t like it. I experimented in college, but it just never did it for me. But…I don’t know, there’s something about Jesse that doesn’t just make it tolerable, but actually really nice. It’s, it’s…it’s like he’s the exception to my gayness, or something.”

“Emily, I never knew,” Jesse said, a gentle smile on his voice.

“You are the father, so I guess it’s only natural.”

“He’s the father?!” Penny gasped.

“Whoops,” Emily blushed.

“Emily!!”

“I’m sorry, but…he’s gonna be a great dad.”

Penny’s attention went from her daughter to the freakishly enormous cock that jutted from Jesse’s hips.

“He will be,” Lena nodded. “Back in Overwatch, Jesse was always a team player, and I thought it was just that. But getting to know him more, he’s not just a team player, he’s really committed to his friends.”

“And he’s really supportive,” Emily said. “He knows how to take care of us. This face fucking? I practically had to talk him into it.”

“More like I wanted to make sure you weren’t taking on too much,” Jesse said.

Penny felt herself melt a little at his smooth Southern American accent, at his rugged voice.

“I’ve known some women who’ve tried to take on more than they could handle,” he continued. “I didn’t want to see you hurt. Well, any more hurt than you wanted to get.”

“But it felt so good~~” Emily giggled, rubbing her throat.

Even though Emily and Lena were painted in drying cum, even though Jesse stood there without his pants, the three of them seemed genuinely happy. Laughing at a strange situation, yes, but Penny couldn’t see a hint of regret or shame or even a forced smile on her daughter’s lips.

“See? He’s caring to a fault,” Lena giggled, squeezing against Emily. “He knows how to take care of us, and in more than one way.”

“He’s here to help out when we’re getting on in our pregnancies,” Emily said. “Hell, he even goes on dates with us!”

Penny stared at her daughter. Her words died out, the only thing Penny could see was how her daughter reacted.

Emily truly liked this man. She truly liked, maybe even loved, the man who gave her a child. The memory hit Penny like a tidal wave.

* * *

_Penny sat in the booth of her favorite fish and chip shop. The smell of fish and fried batter filled the air. Normally the smell unknotted her muscles, but even being drowned in the fragrance wouldn’t dent the stress that filled her veins. She jiggled her leg at a million miles a minute. Her purse seemed too heavy, the seat too uncomfortable. She squirmed about, adjusting herself endlessly, the seconds dragging by, feeling like an eternity each._

_The door to the shop opened, and she nearly gave herself whiplash by looking up so fast. Finally, Sheldon had come._

_“Hey girl,” Sheldon smiled. Penny could read the familiar tension in his face._

_She thought seeing him would make it easier, but seeing him only made her heart beat faster, until she could hear her pulse in her ears._

_“H-hey…”_

_“Listen,” he said, sitting down. He went to talk, but came up short._

_Penny waited for him to talk, wondering what she would say, when she would be able to say it, how she would say it._

_“I…oh fuck.” He slumped against the booth. “I—I gotta come out and say it. I shouldn’t have gotten back together with you.”_

_“You begged me to take you back this time,” Penny mumbled._

_“Y-yeah, and…well, I shouldn’t have. There’s something ‘bout you that, it just drags me in, and I gotta stand up to that.”_

_“I shouldn’t have asked you back before this,” she whimpered._

_“We’re a good match, but only some of the time,” he said. “It’s…fuck a duck, I can’t—“_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Sheldon stopped, the color draining from his face._

_“Pregnant…?”_

_Penny reached into her purse, and brought out the positive test._

_“W-when the condom broke, I thought I was safe,” she stammered. “B-but…I, I wasn’t.”_

_“Jesus.” The sound of frying fish and cooking chips reigned supreme. “You’re sure?”_

_“I got another test,” Penny said. “I can go to the bathroom, if you want.”_

_“No, no, it’s…”_

_“Fuck,” Penny said._

_“Yeah, fuck.”_

_Penny sat there, squirming, trying to think of something to say._

Please just come out and say it, _she thought._ Just _suggest_ it, just bring it up, Sheldon, please. I’ve been thinking of it, I’ve been planning, looking at clinics, maybe it would be for the best, maybe…maybe…

_“Maybe,” Sheldon started, “this can be a new start for us.”_

_Penny felt her heart twist._

_“I mean, we’ve been bouncing back and forth for how long now?” He weakly chuckled. “M-maybe, maybe this is it. This is a sign, or something. This is a wake-up call for us.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“It has to be, the timing is too perfect,” he smiled._

_With that smile, Penny might be able to fool herself. Even before they started dating, Penny knew he had a good smile._

_“I got that promotion,” he continued. “That means I get a bigger paycheck, I can easily take care of a kid. And…and I do want a kid.”_

_“…Yeah,” Penny admitted, “I do, too.”_

_“So, so maybe this timing just means we should give this another try,” he said. “I can work on my drinking, I can find a better flat, maybe a proper house.”_

_“Having a garden would be nice,” Penny smiled. “And I have been too much of a nag. If you can change, I can, too.”_

_“And our folks would love being grandparents.”_

_“Ugh, my mum is still pestering me…”_

_“Yeah, we can do this,” he said. “It’s the timing, it’s all perfect. It’s the best we can do. We can be a family, and show everyone that we’ve got our shit together.”_

_Sheldon took her hand, and Penny smiled._

* * *

Penny thought she could solve her relationship with a marriage and a surprise pregnancy. And she learned the hard way that it simply didn’t work that way. If anything, the marriage had made them more miserable. Even when they decided to have more children to try and paper over everything, it didn’t worked.

So when Emily came out to her, Penny had never felt happier. Her daughter, her amazing daughter, wouldn’t fall for the same trap that got her. She’d never get captured like her mother.

Seeing her on her knees, in front of a man, shattered that image.

Penny thought that Emily had taken after her; falling for the wrong man.

But hearing Jesse talk, hearing the commitment in his voice to the child that Emily carried, something shifted in Penny. She could hear the kindness, the devotion, the strength in Jesse’s voice. She saw the way he smiled at the thought of being a father, she saw him act in a way her husband never acted: loving, caring, and devoted to the women who had his children.

In nothing but a few painfully awkward minutes, Penny realized that she had seen the full measure of a great man.

And she would be lying if she wasn’t more than a little jealous. She wished Sheldon was half the man as Jesse.

And had half the cock…no, she’d settle if her husband could be half as loving as this rugged American, and with a _quarter_ of his cock! Even a fifth would be a blessing!!

“—this is a shock,” Emily said, snapping Penny back to reality, “but I hope, I mean, it’s a big shock, but mum, can you find it in you to—“

“It’s fine,” she said.

That made Emily gape.

“J-just like that?” Her daughter stammered, mopping up more drying cum from her cheek. “You’re fine with Jesse, just like that?”

“I’m not sure if I’m fine with him, but I see what he means to you, and I saw how committed he is to you in return,” Penny said. “Emily, I just want to see you happy and supported. And it looks like Jesse can do both.”

“I can promise you, ma’am, I do my absolute best for everyone I care about,” Jesse smiled.

Penny swelled with relief. She let go of a breath she didn’t know she had carried.

“Then, then…I guess I can accept this,” she said. “Emily, my love, I just want the best for you. I don’t want you to make a mistake.”

Penny almost added “like I did” at the end, but bit her tongue at the last second.

“And I have the best,” Emily smiled. “I have an amazing wife, and I have Jesse.”

The sound of someone blowing their nose made Penny jump. She forgot that she came here with Izzy.

“T-this is so touching,” Izzy cried, throwing away a full tissue. “Kind of a weird thing to walk into, yes, but…but damn, it turned out so sweet. Kat? Don’t you think so?”

Kat? That’s right, Kat Oxton was with them as well. She had been so silent, Penny almost forgot about her. She turned around, and saw Kat rigidly standing in place. Her knees were locked, her hands pressed firmly in front of her, her face carefully held but burning red.

It looked like Kat was trying to keep herself from moving even a single hair.

“Oh,” Izzy said. “Dear, I didn’t know. Do you need some space?”

Kat tightly nodded.

“Mum?” Lena asked. God, the resemblance between those two was just uncanny. “Are you alright?”

“Lena, dear, you know we don’t keep secrets in this family,” Izzy said. “Would you really like to know?”

Penny blinked. She stood next to Kat, and from her side view, she saw a bulge in Kat’s pants. She gaped, realizing Kat was one of the rare women with a penis.

“I know that look,” Jesse said. “You’re turned on, aren’t you?”

Kat tightly nodded, pressing her lips together.

“Your mother has a really, really active sex drive,” Izzy said. “Lord, it’s like she’s a teenage boy; ready to go anytime, anywhere!”

“So _that’s_ where you get your libido from,” Jesse said.

Lena weakly chuckled.

“How often does this happen to you?” Jesse grinned. “Few times a week? Few times a day…?”

“E-every day,” Kat croaked.

“I do my best to keep her ‘relaxed,’” Izzy laughed. “We’ve come up with different ways to help her out.”

“Mum? Really?” Lena chuckled. “You’re always so uptight, I didn’t know!”

“She’s got that military backbone through and through,” Izzy said. “Always has to be in control, always stoic.”

“Did the room of beautiful women get you going?” Jesse smiled.

Kat squirmed at that, and Penny got a better view of the bulge she tried to hide.

“I know it does for me,” he said.

“Jesse, stop teasing my mum,” Lena smiled.

“Mrs. Oxton, Izzy, I don’t mean to embarrass you, but is your wife on the kinky side…?”

“Jesse!”

“I gotta know where you get your twisted side from,” he said to Lena.

“Oh, she’s pretty kinky,” Izzy grinned. She gently wrapped her arm around her wife, making Kat shiver. “Honey? Are you still trying to bottle everything up? Should I tell them?”

“I…” Kat croaked, “I like…to watch…”

“Man, everyone seems to like watching,” Jesse said. “I don’t even think that could be counted as a kink in this posse.”

“Don’t go telling us our daughter is worse than her mothers,” Izzy laughed.

“Sounds like you’re throwing down a gauntlet.”

“I am a little competitive,” Izzy said with a lopsided grin.

“Damn, you got it from both parents,” Emily said.

“I never had a chance, did I?” Lena sighed.

Penny stared as she watched the two groups proverbially square off.

“If you like to watch,” Jesse said, “do you have a cuck thing?”

“Oh, I do,” Kat stammered.

“Anal?” Emily asked, making Penny blanche. “Giving, receiving, watching?”

“Yes,” Izzy grinned.

“Spanking?” Emily asked.

“Oh honey, that’s almost vanilla.”

“Kinbaku?” Jesse asked.

“Ah, I see you’re a man of culture.” Izzy licked her lips.

“What’s life without expanding your horizons?” Jesse laughed.

“Mum, I had no idea,” Lena said.

“Penny,” Izzy said to Emily, “is this a shock to you?”

“I…er, well…” She gaped, “I—I’ve always had a good relationship with Emily, and I do know a few things, but…”

“Mum was always sex positive,” Emily said. “But I didn’t tell her _everything_.”

“You didn’t tell her that you love sucking big dildos?” Lena giggled.

Kat and Penny both reacted to that.

“The first time I tried it, I thought I went straight,” Emily laughed. “But I was glad to be a lesbian, because I knew there couldn’t be a man as big as the toys I liked to suck. Well, until I met Jesse.”

Penny’s eyes drifted back to the American. He still stood naked from the waist down, his cock thick, but not as hard as it had been.

“I mean, God,” Emily gasped. “Look at it.”

“He’s so big, strong, and handsome,” Lena cooed. “I mean, I’m a lesbian still too, but even I can’t admit that he isn’t hot!”

“Stop it, you’ll make me blush,” Jesse laughed.

“And his balls are just sooo thick and heavy with cum all the time,” Emily drooled.

“Just taking the tip of that thing…oh, it makes you feel like you’ve died,” Lena gushed.

Penny found herself gasping in time with Kat. She ground her knees together, staring at the impossible cock before her.

“And he’s such a gentleman,” Emily said. “Always thinking of others.”

A devilish look crossed Lena’s face.

“Maybe he can help out the mothers…?” She grinned.

“W-what?!” Penny gasped.

“I mean, if my bio-mum likes to watch~~”

“Oh honey,” Izzy moaned, “you shouldn’t have!”

“Why does this always seem to happen when you’re around?” Jesse chuckled.

“Come on, you know I’m loads of fun to be ‘round,” she beamed back.

“Kat,” Izzy begged, “honey, please…?”

“God, I—I have to watch you get fucked by that thing,” Kat moaned, her tightly held façade slipping, revealing a wanton smile.

Penny stared as Izzy kissed her wife. Kat kissed her back, and unzipped her dress. Izzy turned around, hips swaying, and shed her dress. Penny never thought she could like women, but she found herself staring at Izzy’s body.

Penny couldn’t believe it; they were going to have sex. Sex! With the lights on, in front of other people!!

She couldn’t help but stare. Even in her underwear, Izzy looked like a goddess. Her breasts were large, easily a C-cup, probably a D. She might’ve been a year or so older than Penny, but there wasn’t any sagging. She undid her bra, and threw it away, showing off her large areolas and pert nipples.

“I wish I got your genes, mum,” Lena mumbled.

“Black don’t crack,” Izzy winked. She turned to the side, showing off her large ass. Penny gasped as Izzy wiggled her hips, the twin globes of flesh dancing about as she slowly slid her panties off.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kat moaned.

Penny backed into a counter. She stared, eyes riveted on the beautiful, naked Izzy.

“Oh, the big boy likes me,” she giggled.

Penny looked over, and her eyes bulged out of her head. Jesse’s cock grew. It hung down his thigh, but seeing the amazing, quick strip show, it grew. It rose up, easily besting gravity as it grew bigger, thicker, longer! Just how big was that thing?!

The only thing that gave into gravity were his balls. They swelled, growing bigger and bigger. Pre-cum dribbled from the wide helmet of his cock. Veins stood out, pulsing with life.

Penny couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Kat, those clothes look tight on you,” Jesse smiled.

Her face burning red with lust, Kat pulled her shirt off. Her breasts were the same size as Lena’s, tiny and pert, with very hard nipples. Penny could only watch in stunned silence as Kat undid her pants. Her cock sprung free, oh so much bigger than Sheldon, but after seeing Jesse’s massive meat monster, it seemed pitifully tiny.

Silverware and plates were pushed aside as Izzy climbed onto the counter. She spread her legs, and reached down to peel apart her pussy.

“Come on,” she cooed. “Show me what the Yank has got.”

Jesse walked up, but paused.

“You okay with kissing?” He asked.

“Aw, you really _are_ a gentleman!”

“I’d like to know what boundaries you have.”

“Lena, you found a good man to be the father.”

“Only the best~~” Lena cooed. Emily had moved behind her, and was kissing her neck while pulling her shirt off. Soon Lena’s breasts were bared to the world. Emily squeezed them, pinching her nipples. Milk squirted out, and Penny felt her mouth water.

“Y-you can do whatever,” Kat whimpered. She cupped a breast, and ran her free hand over her cock.

“Ma’am?” Jesse smiled.

“You better hurry up and fuck me,” Izzy breathed.

Penny’s heart hammered in her chest, her entire body burned with lust as she watched the studly man approach Izzy.

“Wait!”

Penny jerked out of her haze. She realized that she had started drooling. She mopped up with the back of her hand as she turned around. Emily had spoken up.

“That face fucking,” she smiled, “did I win the contest?”

“You’re amazing,” Jesse said. “But we all know there’s some stiff competition. I think we might need to have a few more ‘tests’ before I can call it.”

Emily giggled at that, and made Lena cry out by pushing a few fingers into her pussy. Penny couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It just…it didn’t seem real! And she had gotten so wet, it felt like a pipe had burst and soaked her panties. Grinding her legs together, she could feel the denim getting wet.

She stared as Jesse turned his attention to Izzy. She wrapped a leg around his waist, drawing him into her. But Jesse pushed back.

“Sorry, need a bit of space to bring this thing to bear.”

“God~~”

He leaned forward, and kissed Izzy.

Kat moaned next to her, and started jerking her cock.

Penny’s eyes drifted back to Izzy and Jesse. They kissed passionately, and Jesse pointed his massive, engorged shaft at Izzy’s waiting pussy.

“Let me know if I’m being too rough,” he said.

Izzy cried out as he pushed his cock into her. Penny felt herself shake; her breathing came in ragged gasps as she watched, practically paralyzed. She couldn’t move, didn’t want to move, she just had to see!!

“F-fuck, ohmygawd~~”

Jesse gently grabbed Izzy’s plump hips, and pulled himself into her. Penny whimpered as she saw Izzy’s belly expand as he pushed more of his tool into her.

“H-holy shit babe, fuck he’s so big and hard~~!”

Jesse pushed more and more of his dick into Izzy. As he got closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Get it mum,” Lena babbled from her spot on the floor. “Fuck, you’re taking it so well!”

“Fuck her,” Kat slobbered, her hand a blur as it raced up and down her cock.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of hot anticipation, Jesse’s hips met Izzy’s.

Izzy threw her head back, screaming to the skies. Penny’s legs tremble, she gripped the counter top with all of her strength to hold herself up, her breathe stopped, and she gasped as she felt herself climax for the first time in decades.

When her orgasm ended, and her body unlocked, she nearly fell down. Everything seemed to shine, everything felt perfect, Penny had a sudden awareness of everything, every sound, every current of air, it all danced around her, sending sensations up her spine like bolts of electricity up and down every nerve in her body.

Oh God, she couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm…

“Ohgodohgodohgoooooood~!”

The meaty sound of something heavy slapping against a body turned her attention back to Jesse and Izzy. She saw his massive pair of balls swinging back and forth, hitting Izzy’s round ass, making it jiggle.

Izzy held onto Jesse for dear life as he drew his legs back, pulling his cock from deep within Izzy, and thrust forward, spearing her. Penny could see Izzy digging her nails into Jesse’s back; he seemed to have a lot of nail marks on his back.

“Right there, oh fuck I’m right theeeeere~~~~”

Jesse grunted, pushing himself deep into Izzy, up to the hilt of his cock, as she cried out. Penny felt herself tremble, hearing Izzy cumming.

Kat gasped, and came herself, shooting ropes of jizz into her hand. Penny never knew a person could cum so much.

She stared, watching Jesse hold himself inside Izzy for nearly a minute. Finally, he gasped, and set her on the table.

“Oh shit,” Izzy mumbled, “oh holy shit…”

“Good for you, too?” Jesse chuckled. Izzy pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

“Izzy,” Kat gasped. “Guess what I’ve got~~?”

Looking at her, Penny thought someone changed places with Kat. Where Kat used to be calm, cool, and composed, she now looked utterly drunk on pleasure. She wore the biggest perverted grin Penny had ever seen.

Kat held up her cum-filled hand.

“Cum here,” Izzy gasped.

Kat walked over, and Izzy licked and slurped up the handful of semen. Penny felt herself heating up again, she felt her pussy begging for attention.

Blinking, gasping for breath, Penny realized that she was feeling horny.

She never felt this way before in her life!

She watched Izzy lick up all of her wife’s cum, cleaning her hand. Penny realized that everyone was naked except for her. Shivering in the shame of disrobing, she peeled out of her pants, and gently rubbed her swollen pussy lips.

Penny cried out as she came again, nearly falling to the ground once again. The only time she felt this way was when the kids went off to school, Sheldon went to work, and she was able to have a nice glass of wine while taking a bath!

“Yup, we now know where Lena gets her kinks from,” Jesse chuckled as he watched.

“If only they knew how twisted she got,” Emily giggled.

“Ladies? Do you want to see how much of a freak your daughter turned out to be?”

Kat nodded before Jesse even finished talking. Izzy still slurped down the cum, but nodded herself.

“Jesse,” Lena gasped, her excitement and arousal clear even to Penny’s untrained ear, “you know how you wanted to see a dicked girl fuck her mother?”

“Brigitte and Ingrid love telling that story, don’t they?”

What?!

“How ‘bout you see the reverse,” Lena gushed. “What do you say, mum? Want to fuck your little girl’s pregnant pussy? Maybe get railed in turn…?”

“Y-you want me to fuck my own daughter?” Kat gasped. Her cock trembled as it got even harder, turning a brilliant shade of crimson. “You want me to commit an act of incest?!”

Lena smiled, spreading her pussy.

“Get your ass over here, missy!”

_I’ve died,_ Penny thought. _I must’ve died…_

“Damn, this is really turning out to be a good party,” Jesse laughed as Lena got to her feet. Penny couldn’t believe her eyes when the mother and daughter ran into their arms, kissing as if they were lovers.

She couldn’t believe she was getting off to such a sight! Penny gently pushed a finger into her blazing snatch, and cried out as she came, her pussy clamping down on her finger.

Izzy cried out as Jesse pulled his cock out of her. He was still hard! It didn’t even look like it drooped in the slightest! Sheldon never got that hard, not even when they were teens. Sometimes his cock drooped when they were in the middle of having sex. He refused to see a doctor about it; he didn’t even want to talk about it.

Penny saw Izzy tremble, and just as his cockhead popped free, rivers of cum poured out.

Just…just how did that happen? Penny felt like she had taken a left turn to the utterly insane. It looked like Jesse had pumped a full liter into Izzy, if not more! She never knew someone could cum so much.

In just one moment, Jesse had shattered everything she thought she knew about sex. She had only slept with Sheldon, sex his way was the only thing she had known. She had learned that the average penis measured fifteen centimeters when hard; a single ejaculation was about one-point-five milliliters; she knew she might be lucky to have an orgasm from sex, and that even counted her rare masturbation sessions.

Yet in the past few minutes, every single notion of sex had been shattered. Penises did get bigger than fifteen centimeters; Kat had to be bigger than that, and Jesse…

He also came so much, it looked like a river poured from Izzy.

And she had cum twice already, and her pussy didn’t seem like it wanted to stop.

It was just all so unbelievable~~

“God, I can’t believe you came so much,” Izzy cooed. She massaged her belly, helping to push the cum out.

“Shit, that’s what I forgot,” Jesse hissed. “Is this a safe day for you? My cum tends to be…well, let’s just say ‘hyperactive.’”

“I think I might be,” Izzy smiled. “And if I’m not…well, I always felt a little guilty about not giving Lena a sister.”

“Kat’s not big on kids?”

“N-no,” Kat gasped, pushing her daughter away from her long enough to talk. It looked like a photocopy of the same woman were kissing. “I have too much estrogen, I shoot blanks.”

“You should talk to Zarya, she’d like talking to someone with the same problem.”

Lena pulled her mother back to her, kissing madly. The two pressed against each other, mashing their bodies together. Emily got up, and moved some more kitchen clutter out of the way. Lena spun her mother around, and pushed her against the counter.

Taking the hint, Kat wormed her way onto the long counter, and Lena mounted her.

“Oh God, baby, I can’t believe you want this,” Kat gasped, smiling endlessly.

“Incest is a real kink of hers,” Izzy giggled, pulling Emily into her. “I lost count of the times I was her sister…”

“Fuck me, mummy, fuck me hard~~”

Penny stuffed a second finger into her pussy.

Kat lined her cock up with Lena’s waiting cunt, and pulled her own daughter down onto her dick! Mother and daughter moaned as their hips met.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good~~” Kat didn’t waste any time as she started fucking her little girl.

“Oh mum, you’re so energetic,” Lena giggled and gasped. “Oh fuck! W-why didn’t we do this before~~?”

“Lena, you’re so pretty getting railed by Kat,” Izzy moaned. She kissed Emily like her life depended on it.

“This wasn’t on my bucket list, but I’m adding it,” Jesse smiled, stroking his reality-defying cock. “But I’m feeling just a tad left out here…”

He walked up to the humping mother and daughter.

“Kat? Izzy says it might not be a safe day for her. Is it a safe day for you?”

“Oh, no, no, I’m not safe,” Kat babbled, never stopping her pistoning hips. “You can’t just push that beast into me! You’ll knock me up, you’ll breed me as I’m breeding my daughter!!”

“Izzy, is she protesting too much?” Jesse grinned.

Izzy tried to pull Emily away from her, but Penny’s not-so-little girl kept their lips locked. So Izzy raised her hand, giving him a big thumbs-up.

Not that she needed to. Kat stopped her mad fucking, all to spread her legs apart. She gave Jesse, and Penny, a clear view of her swollen, drenched pussy lips. Her balls sat tight against her now incestuous cock.

“This is one for the books,” Jesse smiled, taking his place.

Penny pumped her two fingers in and out of her cunt. She never knew how hot she could be down there, she never knew she could’ve gotten so wet. Each stroke of her fingers sent electricity up and down her spine, and she needed more.

Watching Jesse line up his fearsome tool, she pushed a third finger into her drenched lips, crying out. Her cry got drowned out by Kat’s utterly obscene, lustful moan.

Kat thrashed as Jesse filled her with his many, many inches. Penny couldn’t take her eyes off the scene, not even to blink. She watched Kat’s trim belly swell from the sheer size of the unbelievable American. As Jesse pushed himself into her, her hips pushed up, driving her dick into Lena.

“Think that’s about it—“

“No!” Kat babbled. “More~~!”

“Alright,” Jesse chuckled, “if you say so.”

And he pushed more of his cock into her. Kat cried, babbling, only to be silenced by a fierce kiss with Lena. Penny fucked herself faster and faster, cumming when Jesse hilted himself.

She gasped and cried as her orgasm rolled over her. Her entire body tingled, every nerve on fire, but she still couldn’t stop watching the twisted threesome before her.

Jesse pulled back, drawing his cock out of Kat. He pulled so much of his cock out, he actually pulled Kat out of Lena’s wet pussy. And then he drove himself deep into her, pushing Kat into Lena’s cunt.

“Fuck, this is awesome,” he smiled.

“Fuck my mum, daddy~” Lena wantonly grinned. “Fuck her hard, she fucks me harder when you fuck her, oh don’t stop~~!”

Jesse slapped Lena’s ass, making her gasp. He fucked Kat, and Kat fucked her daughter. Penny realized that even though she came, she never stopped fucking herself.

She jumped as a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. She nearly spun around, and saw Emily sitting on the counter next to her, Izzy kissing her like mad. She shamefully stared at her daughter’s swelling breasts as they were pressed against, and devoured by, Izzy’s larger tits. As they twisted about, milk leaked out.

“Like the show, mum?” Emily giggled, breaking away from Izzy for just a second.

Face burning red, Penny nodded.

“Good~” Emily beamed. “You deserve something—aah!”

Izzy grinned devilishly as she slid a few fingers into her daughter’s pregnant pussy.

Penny didn’t know where to look, what to watch. But the swinging of Jesse’s massive testicles won the war to draw her gaze back. They were veritable wrecking balls!

“C-cumming~~~” Kat babbled. “Oh baby, I’m cu~~mming!!”

Jesse hilted himself, and groaned. Penny saw his balls twitching as they unloaded their creamy content into Kat. Meanwhile, Kat’s cock twitched as she was balls deep in her daughter.

Cum dripped out from Lena’s pussy, but Kat looked like a backed up pipe as Jesse’s cum pushed itself out of her, splattering all over the floor.

Daughter collapsed on top of mother. The two slowly, weakly kissed, their eyes hazy from orgasm. Kat twitched and moaned as Jesse pulled his cock out from her. More cum spilled out, but Penny simply couldn’t believe that Jesse had yet to go soft. His cock sprung up, slapping against his chiseled abs, his balls dangling low as they swayed.

“Lena, you have the best ideas sometimes,” he said.

Lena giggled, but made no effort to stop kissing her mother.

“Mum,” Emily said, “I think you’re next.”

“M-me?!” Penny squeaked.

“If you’re game, that is,” Jesse politely said.

“Come on, mum, I know—Izzy, please!” Emily gently pushed Izzy back. The older woman huffed, but gave her space.

“Mum, I know things aren’t great with you and dad,” she said. “You need something good to happen to you for once.”

“But…”

“I’m not saying you should divorce dad,” Emily sighed. “I mean, you should, but not because of this. I’ve seen how tired you look. I’ve seen it as a girl, and I see it now. Mum, I love you. I love you more than I love my wife. And I want the best for you.

“You need to cut lose, and have some fun. I didn’t expect you to walk in on me and Jesse, but if you’re here, you should do something for yourself.”

For herself? For damn near her entire life, she’d only done things for other people. Gone to school for her parents, became a housewife for Sheldon, had kids for Sheldon, cooked and cleaned for Sheldon and his children, she put everything up for someone else.

The only two things she did for herself was to run the stress off, and to have and raise Emily.

Emily. Her daughter. The best thing in her life. And that best thing in her life just wanted her to be happy.

Penny looked up to Jesse.

“This is your choice,” he said. “I’m not doing to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

She nearly told him to take her right here, right now…but she remembered what Jesse had said.

_My cum tends to be…well, let’s just say ‘hyperactive.’_

She wasn’t on a safe day.

“I—I don’t want to get pregnant,” she mumbled. “It’s not a safe day.”

“That’s fine,” Jesse asked. “Plenty of things we can do if you don’t want that.”

Her heart hammering in her breast, she thought back to her last mummy porn book she read. She had never been taken in the ass, and the thought had thrilled her, just as it thrilled her now.

She weakly pushed herself up, and bent over the counter.

“Please…be gentle,” she asked. “I’ve never…”

“If you want me to stop, just say the word,” Jesse said, voice full of kindness.

Penny nodded, expecting to feel his rough hands against her ass. And she did feel him gently grab her. She jumped a little when she felt the metal of his prosthetic hand, but she didn’t move. Penny bit her lip, waiting for…for…for something to happen, she didn’t know what, she’d never even dreamed of being fucked in the ass, oh God, why did she choose this? It was just some idea she got from that mummy porn book, something cheaply cranked out for lonely housewives like her to drool over!

She expected everything, but she didn’t expect Jesse to kiss her ass.

“You’ve got a nice ass,” he smiled.

“I…I run every day,” she said, nerves making her stammer. “And I do Pilates.”

Penny flinched again as Jesse kissed her. He massaged her ass, gently leading to her tight little pucker.

“Wait—“

She yelped as she felt his tongue dance across her anus. Her eyes went wide when Jesse gently blew a puff of hot air across her.

Then he licked her again. Penny squirmed as she felt his warm tongue gently play across her. She thought she had breathed hard the first time; now her breaths came in rapid fire gasps, barely taking a full pull of air at all.

Jesse kept his hands at her ass, gently holding her as he ate her ass. Penny moaned and writhed; she never thought she’d be getting her ass eaten out, least of all by a man! Shelton didn’t even touch her pussy; whenever they had sex, all they did was kiss, he’d stick it in, and pump until he maybe came.

But Jesse, oh, Jesse took his time. His tongue probed her, brushing her puckered ass, Penny thought she’d lose her mind. Then he’d gently blow a puff of hot air across her, making her cry and thrash as the hot air unkinked her hole.

Penny clutched the counter, squeezing it, feeling a pressure build up inside of her, until it broke. She arched her back, screaming almost at the top of her lungs. Her asshole spasmed, her pussy clenched, she came again!

“Think that got her,” Jesse chuckled as she crashed back down onto the counter.

“Mum, you look like you had a good time,” Emily smiled.

Jesse could stop here, leave her and never see her again, and Penny still felt that she had won the lottery. But she felt Jesse’s hands on her hips. He pulled himself up, and then something hot and heavy slapped against her ass.

She bolted up. No, that couldn’t…

But it was. Turning her head, she saw that Jesse had laid his massive cock against her ass.

“Want me to continue?”

Penny couldn’t speak, she could only nod like a bobble head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Jesse promised.

“Get it, mum!” Emily cheered from within Izzy’s embrace.

“You’ll love it,” Lena mumbled, breaking away from kissing her mother.

Jesse gently eased her ass apart. Penny felt him draw his dick through her ass cheeks. Then she felt the flared helmet of his cock press against her, the heat radiating from it almost burning her.

She renewed her grip on the counter. Jesse gently pushed forward.

Penny threw her hair back, screaming as she felt the pressure increase against her virgin asshole. At first, it felt like pain. But after a split second, it felt like…it was something else, it felt…

It felt good.

Her scream quickly turned into a moan.

The pressure slowly, evenly, increased. Finally, her asshole opened, and she felt his massive shaft spread her tiny little hole open.

Penny felt herself screaming, but couldn’t hear it. She could only concentrate on the feeling of her rosebud being eased open, spread, gently pushed aside. Jesse never stopped his gentle push. She continued to open to him. She tried to scream, but ran out of air. Yet her body still tried to scream on empty lungs.

Just when the lack of air started to panic her, Jesse’s cock sunk into her.

He had gotten the head in, and five inches quickly speared her.

“Shit, sorry,” he said. “Tried to be gentle.”

Penny finally got some air into her lungs. She felt herself open up, she felt her asshole accept Jesse’s dick into her. Any of her internal resistance caved, and her ass just swallowed his dick. She couldn’t believe it, she never thought this could happen to her.

Her entire body tingled. It wasn’t pain, not much of it, it was something else. Something like pleasure, but felt just so much better.

“More~~” She gasped.

“If you say so,” Jesse smiled.

Penny felt more of Jesse enter her ass. She felt like her entire insides were being rearranged, pushed aside, letting more of Jesse in.

And she loved the feeling.

But Jesse stopped.

“Think this is just as good as you can do.”

Her eyes tearing, Penny just realized that the tiny pang of pain had started to turn into a worse hurt. The pain didn’t hurt, it felt more like a sore muscle; exhausted, but in a good way. But if Jesse put any more of his cock into her, he would truly hurt her.

Jesse found the perfect space for her. Sheldon would just pump away, unaware of anything she did.

With shaking hands, Penny wiped away her tears. Emily had gone back to kissing Izzy, but kept an approving eye out of her. And Kat and Lena went back to fucking.

Jesse gently pulled his dick from her, and she felt him leaving her. Penny screamed again, gasping for just enough air to howl as he gently drove his dick back into her.

All of her mummy porn books just mentioned reckless, passionate fucking. Penny thought Jesse would do that, but he moved slowly, like he had all the time in the world, and he was spending it all on her.

He held her gently as he eased into and out of her ass. Penny relished the hotness of his dick, the hardness, how it turned up her insides without truly hurting her. Jesse had found the most perfect pace to rail her at, letting her gasp and scream and writhe and cum!!

Her ass clamped down on his dick as another orgasm rolled over her. Jesse waited, giving her time to come down, to gasp and catch her breath. And just when she started to wiggle her hips to tell him to continue, Jesse started all on his own.

Penny felt like melting. She never knew sex could be this good! She reached back and grabbed his hand. She didn’t even mind being driven into the counter, having her breasts pushed against the metal top.

Jesse had shown her gentle, passionate sex. She never knew she could have it this good.

Penny cried out, her voice threatening to go hoarse, as she came again.

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed. “I’m getting there, just a bit more—!”

She squeezed down on his dick, and Jesse thrust just a half-second before stopping himself.

“I’m cumming!”

Penny felt her inside being blasted with molten cum. Jesse held her in place as his cock twitched and unloaded inside her. Penny felt every milliliter of cum filling her up, warming her, completing her.

It felt divine.

Finally, Jesse’s cock stopped. He took a deep breath, and started pulling out of her. Penny twitched as he left her; she could feel all of his hot cum leaking out of her ass.

“Was I too rough?” He asked.

Her arms trembling, Penny tried to push herself up. Jesse helped her up. She pulled him in for a kiss, and once her lips touched his, she wanted to cum again.

“You were perfect,” she gushed.

“Always glad to rise to the occasion,” he smiled.

“Oh my God, I never thought I would do that,” she said, smiling like a loon.

“Your husband never wanted to fuck your ass? It’s a great ass.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. She wanted to melt. “But…no, he never wanted to. We haven’t even had sex in…oh God, years.”

“That’s terrible,” Jesse cringed.

“Sheldon said he had been going through some rough spots, but…”

“’Sheldon?’ That’s your husband?” Penny nodded. “Sounds…look, no disrespect; however, the man sounds boring. And if he never once tried to go after your ass, he sounds like a guy who never fucked with the lights on.”

“No, he never,” Penny giggled.

“Emily, you’re right; your mother really needed this.”

Emily giggled, sucking at Izzy’s breast.

“I could’ve told you that,” Izzy drooled. “The way she screamed, oh Lord!”

Screamed?

The blood drained from Penny’s face.

“Oh God, they must’ve heard me,” she gaped, turning to the door that led to the baby shower. “Oh my God, they must think we’re freaks! Fucking, at a baby shower?! What would they—“

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jesse said.

“We have to come up with some excuse!! I…I could say—“

“Penny, it’s fine,” he smiled. “They heard you, sure, but it’s the Posse out there. Knowing them, they’d probably start a new kind of party.”

“’The Posse?’”

“Here, let’s show you.” Jesse turned to the incestuous mother and daughter duo. “You want to show your mom?”

“Oh mum, you’ll love the Posse,” Lena drunkenly slurred. She climbed off her older doppelganger, cum leaking from her pussy.

The two sported grins that stretched from ear to ear, and in Kat’s case, a cock that seemed painfully swollen.

“You’ll like this too, Izzy,” Emily smiled. “Come on, mum.”

Jesse gently took her hand. Penny thought he was just being polite, but when she tried to walk, her legs nearly gave out. She clutched his arm as he led her back to the room.

Oh Lord, they’d be staring at her. Staring death, staring in shock, staring in horror, they fucked at a baby shower! What kind of person—

Jesse opened the door, and Penny came to a dead stop.

All of the women she had met was still in the room, but it had turned from a baby shower into a massive orgy.

Penny stared in shock as she saw women she had just met fuck each other. Satya, the South Asian woman, stood naked except for her own prosthetic arm. But she had a blue-light dildo strapped to her crotch, and she drove it into the sopping cunt of Zarya.

Zarya lay with her back on a table, her own thick cock wrapped in a band of light, keeping her from cumming. She thrashed about, her wrists bound together with more blue light. Mei, her girlfriend, sat on her face, grinding her hips into Zarya. She leaned forward to pinch, twist, and pull at Zarya’s massive tits.

But Zarya seemed to love it. She thrashed about, thrusting her hips, trying to cum, but the blue light band denied her.

Brigitte also sported her own cock, and had Angela pressed against another table, gently fucking the pregnant woman. Penny saw Fareeha sitting down, and gently pressing Amelie’s face into her own pregnant cunt. Angela and Fareeha held hands as they were both worked over.

Ana lay on a table, and had Olivia on top of her. Olivia had her back to the older woman’s chest, and thrashed and moaned; Ana’s dexterous fingers dove into her pussy, while she had the fingers of her other hand sunk into Olivia’s mouth. Olivia sucked at them like a woman possessed.

Penny looked, and saw a woman with white hair lying on a table. Blinking, she realized that she recognized the woman; it was Calamity Ashe, the rebel leader of the Deadlock Rebels! She had her own table, lying on her side, naked, as a woman behind her fucked her with a dildo.

“Faster,” Ashe moaned, “oh fuck, faster Lyn, there, more, please~~!”

Not that this Lyn wasn’t having fun. Ingrid lay behind her, fucking Lyn with her own strap on.

“Oh, honey!!” Kat gushed.

“Come on, I think you’d really like Zarya,” Lena said. “If she behaves, maybe you can ride her dick!”

“Izzy, you might like Ana, she’s quite good with her hands,” Emily smiled.

The three ran off into the orgy, leaving Penny to stand with Jesse, stunned beyond words.

“This is the Posse,” Jesse said. “We’re all kind of together.”

Penny’s eyes roved over the scene of rampant debauchery. Her eyes drank in every woman, every curve, every…wait, curve?

She squinted, looking at every woman. Satya looked normal, but nearly every woman had a not-so-small baby bump. They were maybe a few weeks behind Emily and Lena. The only exceptions were Angela and Fareeha, who were clearly pregnant.

“They’re all pregnant?” She gasped.

“You got a good eye,” Jesse said. “Yeah, they all are. Well, not Ana, Satya, or Lyn, but I got a feeling Lyn’s gonna start beggin’ for a preggen’ soon.”

“You’re the father?”

“Yeah, I am,” he said. Jesse spoke with pride, but not an excessive amount. He spoke as if to take credit, without bragging.

“But…how?”

“I guess you can blame Angela and Fareeha; they started it all. Said they wanted to have kids, and wanted something more personal than playing with a baster. Emily and Lena got the idea next, and, well…it kinda spread from there.”

It took nearly a minute for Penny to find her words.

“If you’re the father, then…how can you take care of everyone?”

“I wonder that, too,” Jesse sighed. “Juggling the Posse is a lot of work. And it’ll only get harder when they go into labor. I probably bit off more than I can chew.

“But they came to me because they wanted a family, and they’re the mothers of my children. I can’t let them down, so I’ll figure it all out as I go. Every woman here is great, and I’m really honored that they think I can be a great dad. I’m in for a rough time, I kinda don’t want to know how many dirty diapers I’ll have to change, but I’ll be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to it.”

Penny stared at Jesse as he spoke. She stared at him, listened to his voice, and couldn’t see any hint of hesitation. Jesse spoke the truth; he wanted to be a father, and he wanted to help these women out.

He spoke with devotion and love. Penny thought she’d only see that in movies, whenever Sheldon gave into her pestering and settled for a movie of her choice.

Emily had picked right. Jesse would be the perfect father.

“J-Jesse?”

“Yes?”

“I, well…” Penny ground her knees together. “Can…can you fuck me? Properly, this time?”

“I thought you said this wasn’t a safe day,” he said.

“It’s not, but…” Emily took a deep breath. “Emily was a surprise. She’s the light of my life and I love her, but her father and I shouldn’t have married. We tried everything, even having more kids. But it just isn’t a good relationship.

“I want to at least have one child that’s made with love, not to paper over the lack of love. And seeing you now, seeing how you treated my daughter, you’re the right man.”

Smiling, Jesse pulled her in, and kissed her. He led her over to a table, and Penny realized that nearly everyone was staring at her.

Emily had her face buried in Olivia’s pussy, but she still looked up and gave her mother a smile. She hopped on the table, and Jesse gently pushed her down and spread her legs.

Without even asking, he went to eat her out.

Penny gasped and grabbed at the table cloth as she felt his lips run across her puffy lips. She screamed and cried as he gently pushed his tongue into her, just a few inches, just to tease her. He held her legs as he kissed and sucked her clit, making her thrash, and finally cum.

She squeezed his head between her legs as her orgasm rolled over her. Penny collapsed, gasping for breath, but feeling more alive than she’d ever felt before.

Jesse stood up, his cock jutting towards the heavens.

“Fill me up,” Penny begged.

Jesse leaned forward to kiss her. Then he spread her legs. Every centimeter of Penny shook with anticipation as Jesse lined up his cock, bursting with need.

He gently held her with one hand, his real hand, as his prosthetic guided his dick.

His flared cock spread her pussy apart. But having her ass eaten then fucked, and having been eaten out, it made Penny so hot that her pussy simply opened up to him, swallowed him.

She moaned as she felt her pussy being filled with cock. God, he had so much, where did he get it all from?! Her pussy felt like it was on fire; with every inch that Jesse pushed in, Penny thought she would die. Her belly swelled as his cock reached depths that Sheldon could never get to. She was speared, spread wide, lit on fire, and Penny couldn’t get enough of it.

Just as she hit her limit, Jesse stopped.

“You’re doing great,” he beamed.

Looking up, Penny had taken just under half of his cock.

One of these days, she’d take it all.

Jesse slowly pulled out, letting her catch her breath just long enough to scream her pleasure. Then he slowly, gently, passionately pushed back into her.

Penny writhed, she babbled and screamed, she wrapped her legs around him, and squeezed down with her pussy, all to milk this incredible man’s cock. She thrashed about as she felt every millimeter slide into and out of her. She pulled at Jesse, and he leaned forward to kiss her, all without stopping the sensual fuck.

Penny cried. She had never felt such love as this, and it finally lit a bonfire deep inside her. This is what she craved. This is what she needed.

“Cumming,” Jesse hissed.

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull more of Jesse into her. But she had hit her limit, and couldn’t get any more in.

Jesse leaned forward, and came. Penny felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she felt his hot seed fill her. She felt her womb blow up like a balloon, then the cum leaked from her vagina. She dug her nails into Jesse’s skin, howling to the skies.

It didn’t feel like very long, but Jesse finally stopped cumming. Penny collapsed, gasping for breath. She twitched about as Jesse pulled his cock from her. She relished the feeling of his copious seed running down her legs, she rode the aftershocks of her latest orgasm.

“Way to go, mum,” Emily smiled. Her naked daughter walked up to her, and gave her a little kiss. “But I thought you didn’t want to get pregnant.”

“I want to have a baby because of love,” she smiled. “I want you to have a sibling that’s not made to be an obligation, but because I want to give you a sibling.”

“Oh mum…”

Emily wrapped her hands around her, and Penny squeezed her daughter back.

“Welcome to the Posse.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana D.Va Song is on top of several boards. As one of the last remaining non-pregnant tanks, she's excelling at keeping the dwindling Talon raids at bay.  
> Her streams rank in the top ten, and her social media following has blossomed.  
> But a chance encounter with Jesse McCree leads to a startling revelation.  
> And Hana makes a plan to try and bag the cowboy.

Hana sat in front of Mr. Morrison’s desk, dumbstruck. She blinked. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“W-what?” She stammered.

“Ms. Song, Hana,” the gruff older man said, “I hope you’re not taking this the wrong way.”

How couldn’t she?

“Am I not performing to your best standards?” She asked.

“You’re a pivotal member of the team,” Commander Morrison said. “I’m not denying you that.’

“But you brought me here to chew me out,” Hana said, a slight edge appearing in her voice.

“Trust me when I say I’m not chewing you out,” Morrison flatly chuckled. “And you should be damn grateful I’m not launching into my R. Lee Ermey impersonation.”

“Who?”

“He’s—oh never mind,” Morrison groaned. “I’m not chewing you out.”

“But you think I’m not doing my best.”

“Everyone knows you’re giving this your all,” he sighed.

“But not you?” She pressed.

“Hana, this isn’t a personal attack, we simply need to help you improve your aim.”

That made Hana’s blood boil.

“My aim is fine,” she snapped. “Since everyone here wants to start a family, I’m pulling double-duty to fill in all the absences. I’m a tank, flexing as a DPS!”

“And you’re doing a good job.”

“But not good enough for you?!”

“You have talent, Hana,” Morrison said, his voice bridging the gap between yelling and groaning. “More than you know! We believe we can make you better.”

“But my aiming sucks, is that it?” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“Your aim is fine, we want to make you better.”

“By kicking me back to remedial practice?”

“Okay, you know what? I think we’re talking past each other,” Morrison snapped. “I’m going to be blunt, Hana. Very, very blunt.”

Hana tried to say something, but Morrison cut her off. Something told her she wouldn’t like what he would say.

“You’re a great member of the team, especially given Zarya’s maternity leave,” he continued, speaking over her objections. “And you’re doing a good job filling in for the others, namely Lena and Ashe. As you’re one to say, you’re ‘flexing’ into DPS amazingly well.

“But I don’t want Overwatch to rest on its laurels; I don’t want our agents getting complacent, least of all you. I say you need to work on your aim so you can get better at what you do amazingly well. This isn’t a punishment, this is me knowing you can be better, and helping you get there.”

Hana leaned back into her chair, huffing at the indignity of it all.

“You want to teach me how to shoot,” she grumbled.

“I want you to shoot _better,_ ” Morrison snapped. “That way, you’ll be better. You like your stats, right? How did your MEKA gauge your accuracy last mission?”

Hana pressed her lips together.

“I still hit people,” she mumbled.

“And if you have better aim, you could hit them more often. This isn’t me punishing you, Hana. I need you to know that.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Your captain in Korea must be a saint to deal with this drama,” Morrison sighed.

“So I’ll be learning how to shoot again.”

“Think of it how you will, I’m doing this for you, and I’m getting sick of repeating myself,” he tartly replied.

“So Ana will be teaching me?”

“Captain Amari is a very talented and decorated soldier, but her skills don’t perfectly align with yours. Ana is all about precision, often at the detriment of speed. Your MEKA’s blasters are more like shotguns; fast and large spread.”

“So why do I need to learn how to aim if they’re shotguns?”

“Because more pellets would hit, and you’ll be doing more damage. Think of your stats.”

Dammit, the old man had her there.

“You’ll be working with McCree,” Morrison said. “He’s precise, and also fast. You need speed and precision, so McCree is a natural fit for that.”

Hana grinned at that. She had the APM to back up any speed claims.

“One of the things that you’re already good at it situational awareness,” Morrison continued. “That’s invaluable, and thankfully, you’ve got that down pat.”

“All those RTS games are finally paying off,” she laughed.

“Exactly. So work with Jesse, he’ll help you land more hits, and you can get better.”

“Fine,” Hana said, standing up.

“He’ll meet with you next afternoon,” Morrison said. “Try not to get on his nerves.”

“As long as he doesn’t step on my toes,” Hana smiled.

“You know, I kinda wish he would,” the old man replied. “Maybe he can knock some sense into you.”

“Hey! I’m a great tank!”

“Now that Zarya is out, you’re the best,” Morrison grinned.

Hana hissed with frustration at that.

“Finally got you to shut up,” he chuckled. “Didn’t even have to slip into Ermey mode.”

“Who’s that?”

“Your next assignment is to watch the first half of _Full Metal Jacket._ Hell, I’ll lend you my personal copy. But just the first half, that movie can get a bit much. Now get out of here.”

Hana stormed off, sick of being ordered around. But if she had to watch a movie, it could be worse. She could watch the movie while playing games; it’d be perfect.

Maybe then Overwatch would finally see her full talent. Maybe then they’d leave her alone, and let her do her own thing.

* * *

Hana made her way to the indoor shooting range. She put on a pair of ear plugs, as well as check the fitting of her over-the-ear protection. It might be overkill, but she had to save her hearing; part of her situational awareness came from sound, and she couldn’t be losing that.

As she fitted herself, she heard the tell-tale boom of gunshots. She opened the door, and saw Jesse taking easy aim at targets; he had the range to himself.

_Well, at least it’s Jesse I have to train with,_ she thought. _Ana is too scary._ _And Jesse is nice on the eyes…_

She watched as Jesse held his revolver. His gun rang out as he touched the trigger, then he’d bring his gun down and, in what looked like one fluid motion, reloaded the cylinder. He went back to shooting in nothing but a second.

“Not bad,” she said, looking at the targets.

Jesse set down his gun pulled off his own ear protection.

“Nice of you to join me,” he smiled.

_Yeah, he’s_ much _better than Ana. He’s got a great smile…_

“Kind of hard not to,” Hana said. “Especially when I was told to report to you.”

“Then let’s get started.” He puffed out his chest, and stood at rigid attention. “I am Jesse McCree, your senior drill instructor. From now on, you’ll speak only when spoken to, and the first and last words out of your filthy sewer will be ‘sir.’ Do you maggots understand that?”

Hana couldn’t help but grin.

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Jack told me he got you to watch _Full Metal Jacket_ last night,” Jesse said, cracking a wide, easy grin. “What did you think?”

“I can’t lie, I was going to use that as background noise while I played the new Dragon Quest,” Hana said. “But that instructor! It was brutal, he’s _such_ an asshole, but…but…damn!”

“You know he was a real drill instructor, right?”

“No way,” she gushed.

“Oh yeah. Started as a technical advisor for the movie, but he did such a good job gearing actors that Kubrick, that’s the director, just decided to put him in the movie. Came up with one-hundred and fifty pages of insults!”

“For such an old movie, I can see why Morrison loves it,” she laughed.

“Great flick. Did you watch anything past the first half?”

“Yeah, but I stopped after a few minutes,” Hana said. “It’s…it’s just too uncomfortable.”

“I hear you. That movie can be a bit much,” he nodded knowingly. “But it’s a great movie. Terrible, but great.”

“You can’t actually think that.”

“It’s extremely well done, and it shows the ugly side of American history,” Jesse said. “And American history is ugly. We shouldn’t paper over it, or try to pretend like it wasn’t that bad. It was a dark time in our history, and we have to remember that America was never that shining city on a hill lots of Americans make it out to be.”

Hana looked at him in awe. For a man who looked like a walking American cliché, Jesse got surprisingly critical of his nation. Not very American-like. Hana actually liked that.

“But we’re not here to talk about old movies,” Jesse said. “I’m here to help you shoot better.”

And like that, the moment ended. Hana’s grin soured in a second.

“Don’t give me that look, Jack thinks you can do better, and I’m of the same mind. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be tearing through Talon ranks like nothing else.”

“I’m already tearing through Talon’s punks,” Hana huffed.

“Then you’ll do a _better_ job tearing through Talon,” Jesse smiled.

Hana glared at Jesse, and despite her best efforts not to, part of her melted under his grin. Overwatch didn’t have a lot of ugly men, but Jesse sat at the top of the unofficial ‘hottest man’ list. Hell, the lowest ranked man on the list was Morrison himself, and he was still a 7.5!

Thank God Morrison was gay; if he wasn’t, Hana might develop a thing for older men. Well, older than what she already liked. Hana didn’t want to think much of it, but she did like Jesse’s smoldering intensity.

Did it get colder in the range…? Hana felt hotter.

“I have to juggle so much out in the field,” she grumbled. “Zip into position, cancel damage with defense matrix, juggle that with my blasters and missiles…”

“Jack and I aren’t saying you’re a bad tank,” Jesse said calmly, raising his hands to show he meant no harm, “we just know you can be better at what you do.”

Hana pouted, but didn’t say anything.

“Right, now let’s see how much you know,” he said. “I checked out a pistol for you, so get set up.”

He gestured to an empty booth on the range. Just as he said, he had a pistol laid out for her, along with several magazines, and boxes of ammo. Hana double-checked her ear protection; last thing she wanted to do was go deaf too early. She had too much music and games to enjoy, especially since her streams and partnerships kept her flush with the latest and greatest speakers and headsets. She already had a 10.1 surround sound headset _and_ speaker set, she couldn’t go back to anything less!

As she stepped up, Jesse pressed a button, and ten meters ahead of her, a paper target spun around, presenting itself to her. The target had a human-shaped outline, with targets at the head and heart. Hana checked the pistol; it looked, felt, and weighed exactly the same as her personal blaster. She spun it around, just to get a feel for it, then slid a magazine in place and fed a bullet into the chamber. She emptied the magazine in a little under ten seconds. The paper target fluttered with each hit; her ear protection turned the ear-splitting gunshots into mere dull ‘thumps.’

The pistol clicked on empty, the slide locking into the back position. Jesse pressed another button, and the paper target pulled itself in. Hana felt her chest puff up with pride as she looked over the target. She aimed half of her bullets at the heart, half at the head.

“Not bad,” Jesse said, looking at the target.

“See? I’m perfectly fine,” she said with a grin.

“’Not bad’ doesn’t mean ‘perfectly fine,’” he said. “You got accuracy down, but not precision.”

“What?” Hana sputtered. “I hit the target just fine! I got everything inside the target!”

“You got everything inside the first three rings, head and heart,” Jesse nodded. “That’s accuracy. But you don’t have a solid grouping. See how much space is between the holes?”

Hana felt herself flushing as Jesse showed her. There were indeed a few inches of space between each bullet hole, both in the head target, and the heart.

“Accuracy is hitting, or getting close to, the bulls-eye,” Jesse said. “Precision is getting a small grouping.”

“What’s the difference,” Hana spat.

“Alright, a physical demonstration then,” Jesse smiled. “Watch and learn.”

Jesse went to the next booth. He pulled out a target, set it on the range’s hanger, and sent it out. He did the same thing with the next booth, and the one after that.

Jesse raised his revolver, and he easily, quickly, pumped out all six shots. He reloaded, then shot again. He went to the second booth, reloaded, and shot again. He did the same thing with the third booth; twelve bullets for each target.

Once he finished, he called back all three targets.

“For the first target, I was accurate.”

Hana could tell that Jesse had aimed at the heart target. Each shot fell within two rings of the bulls-eye. Some bullet holes overlapped, but Hana counted twelve holes in the target.

“The next booth, I was precise.”

Jesse hit the target at the center of the outline, missing the heart target by a good six inches. But the grouping was so tight, Hana couldn’t count the individual bullet holes, the paper simply tore into one big hole.

“And for the third, I was both accurate, and precise.”

Jesse had clearly aimed for the dead-center of the heart target, for it had been filled with holes. Like the second target, Hana couldn’t count individual bullet holes; they were so tightly grouped, the paper had simply shredded.

“Accuracy, precision, and then both,” Jesse said, gesturing to each target. “Which target does yours look like?”

Hana ground her teeth.

“Hana~~” Jesse sang in a gentle, soothing sing-song voice, “I need an answer~~”

“The first,” she hissed.

“And there’s nothing wrong with accuracy,” he smiled gently. “But you’ll be better if you’re both accurate _and_ precise. And I can help you get there. Think you can work with me?”

Hana huffed, unwilling to speak.

“Right, guess we better get started,” he groaned. “Come on, let’s double-check your stance. I think there are some improvements you can make.”

“Stop telling me what to do,” she grumbled. “It’s not like you’re my dad.”

“Be thankful I’m not your daddy,” Jesse replied coldly. “If I was, I’d be tempted to say you need a spanking.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Hana spat, her face suddenly burning hot.

“Stop acting like a child, and I won’t treat you as a child,” Jesse said, ever unflinching. “Does that sound good?”

Hana saw red. Jesse wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her! She was the best tank Overwatch had left. And despite her Overwatch duties, she still found time to stay on top of the _StarCraft_ boards. Her streams still pulled in tens of thousands of regular watchers, to say nothing of her highlights and ‘best of’ compilations.

Hell, she still cosplayed regularly! Okay, she didn’t make the cosplays, her sponsors saw to that, but she still wore them! She still kept herself slim and trim and lithe and sexy, she still kept her NSFW OnlyCosplayFans page ranked in the top-five of the site!

Jesse wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her. He wouldn’t dare drag her across the room, sit down on a chair, pull her down across his knee and spank her with his big, wide, calloused hand! He wouldn’t even think of baring her bottom so the spank would hit with skin-on-skin intensity, leaving a lovely red mark where his hand met her tiny, firm ass and why was she thinking like this?

Why did it seem to get hotter in the shooting range…?

“We good?” Jesse asked.

Hana realized she’d been staring at him with a flush face for the past few seconds. She nodded.

“Right, then let’s get to work,” he said.

“Why couldn’t I get Ana to teach me?” She complained.

“Oh man, you think I’m strict?” Jesse laughed. “Ana would actually act like Ermey in _Full Metal Jacket_. That, and she’d get you to shoot between your heartbeat.”

“’Shoot between my heartbeat?’” Hana asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“That’s how Ana’s such a good shot,” Jesse said. “Here, look.”

He held up his hand, his flesh and blood hand.

“Now my hand is plenty steady, but you can see a slight tremor, right?”

“No.”

“Here, get closer.”

Jesse reached out with his cybernetic hand, and gently pulled Hana closer to her. Suddenly, she became acutely away of how close Jesse had pulled her. She could feel heat radiating from his body, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“See the slight tremor?”

“Uh, j-just a bit,” she stammered.

“That’s my heart, pumping blood through me,” he said. “And a tiny tremor can throw off your aim. Ana would have you measuring your pulse, and shooting when your heart is between beats.”

“That’s impossible!”

“It isn’t. Feel your pulse. That’s it, right at your neck. Now, you feel where your pulse pauses for a second? That’s when your heart is readying the next pulse. When it’s doing that, your hand is much, much steadier. So you shoot between your heartbeats, and you shoot better.”

“Ana does that?” Hana gasped.

“All the time. It’s difficult the first few hundred times, but you can get it no problem.”

Suddenly, Hana felt grateful that Jesse wasn’t making her do that. Not that she would ever say it.

“Now, let’s get to work,” he smiled gently. “First, your stance. Aim down range.”

Hana picked up her pistol, and aimed it. Jesse came up behind her, and gently laid his hands on her arms.

“Gonna make a few adjustments.”

Hana felt herself blushing from his strong but gentle touch. Jesse gently eased her arms about, then nudged her legs a bit further apart.

He took her a bit by surprise, and Hana bumped into him, her hip going into his thigh.

She stopped dead when she felt a very large bulge press against her ass.

That…that couldn’t…

Just as quickly as she felt what she thought was a penis, the moment ended, and Jesse continued to tweak her stance.

That couldn’t be real. She had pressed her hips against his thigh, that would mean that Jesse had a dick that stretched down several inches. No way that could be real.

“There, better,” Jesse said, snapping her back to reality. “Now, try a few shots from that position.”

* * *

“Good work today,” Jesse smiled.

“My hands feel numb…”

“Yeah, recoil can do a number on you,” he chuckled. “Seriously, you did good. Once we tightened up your stance, your grouping improved.”

Hana looked at the stack of paper targets that sat on a nearby table. Just as Jesse had said, her groupings had tightened.

“Think I’m better now?”

“Yes, but we still have work to do,” he replied. “You got a few bad habits drilled into you, that’ll take some time to un-learn. But when you do, I can teach you better methods, and you’ll be great. Then you’ll be a terror on the battlefield.”

Hana grinned at that. Yes, working on her grouping would help. Her DPS would go up, and with her APM already top-tier, she’d be the best field agent in Overwatch.

“Sounds like you got a taste for those improvements,” Jesse chuckled.

“A-as if!” She huffed. “I just want to get this done and over with.”

“Jealousy does not suit you, dear Hana,” he laughed.

A knock at the door drew Hana back to the range. A tall, dark haired woman stood in the doorway. She had long hair, with a slender face and build.

Hana blinked, then recognized the woman. It was Lyn, one of the Deadlock Gang turned Overwatch agents. She wore a simple shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her biceps, and low-raise jeans.

“What are you doing here?” Hana said crossly.

“Need to talk to Jesse,” Lyn said breathlessly.

“Shit, is it that time already?” Jesse asked, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“A bit after, in fact,” Lyn smiled.

“Damn, I’m sorry Lyn, I lost track of time,” Jesse said, pulling out his ear protection. “And these things probably blotted out my alarm.”

If Hana didn’t know any better, Lyn seemed pretty breathless. The tall woman even seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet.

“Just as long as you make it right by me~~” Lyn sang.

“Well, this is as good a time as any to stop for today,” Jesse said to Hana. “Want to pick up tomorrow?”

“Maybe the day after?” Hana asked.

She didn’t have anything to do tomorrow; being off-rotation gave her plenty of free time. But she wanted to use that free time to do a few extra-long streams, and model some NSFW cosplay. She had fans to please.

“Alright,” he said, “but I expect you to not forget everything we’ve learned today.”

“What do you take me for?” Hana demanded, stomping her foot.

“A brat with a bit of a mouth,” Jesse chuckled.

Hana huffed at that. From the doorway, Lyn chuckled.

“Now get out of here,” Jesse smiled.

That damn smile made her stomach flip. Hana put her pistol away, and left the range. She tried to slam the door shut, but Lyn pulled it closed before she could grab it; the former outlaw gave the door a good slam, robbing Hana of her chance to show her displeasure.

“Fine, take that from me, why don’t you?” She snapped at the door. She stormed away.

She wasn’t a child, she didn’t need to be reminded of things. Bad enough Jack and Jesse didn’t think she shot well enough, then Jesse had to go and rub it in by thinking she’d forget in a day or two!

Hana stormed across the base. It felt like no one respected her. She was a grown woman! Yes, she was a lot younger than most of the other agents, but she wasn’t a liability! She was the famous D.Va, Queen of the Streams, both gaming and sexy cosplay. Speaking of which, she should make sure that her bunny ears would come in on time. One of her sponsors said they’d mail her a sexy new pair along with matching lingerie, maybe she could use those ears to tease her OnlyCosplayFans account; it never hurt to get more subscribers.

She reached for her phone, but felt nothing in her pocket. Great, she couldn’t have forgotten her phone!

“Just a great fucking day, isn’t it?” She hissed.

Hana turned around; she probably left it back in the shooting range. Maybe she left it on a table when she took a few pics of her targets, just to compare, maybe to post and brag about.

She quickly ran back to the shooting range. Just as she got to the door, she paused. The door to the range had been soundproofed, of course, but she could’ve swore she heard a scream.

It might’ve been muffled, but it wasn’t a bad scream; it sounded more like a moan, a moan belted out at the top of someone’s lungs. Something about it made her shiver.

The door to the range had a small window to it. Hana peered through the window, and her jaw hit the floor.

Jesse and Lyn were the only ones in the range. Lyn had stripped down naked, her clothes scattered across the floor. Her pert breasts were naked for the world to see, her nipples hard points, stiff with arousal.

But all that felt like a secondary concern.

Jesse stood behind Lyn, leaning against a table that held boxes of ammo. He had his arms wrapped behind her head, holding her upright in a full-nelson. And pistoning into and out of Lyn’s cunt was a dick bigger than anything Hana could have ever imagined.

It had to be the size of Hana’s arm, both in length and thickness. No, bigger then that!

It couldn’t…it couldn’t be real. Jesse dragged his dick out of Lyn, only to shove it in, spreading her legs wide, forcing the engorged shaft into Lyn’s cunt, making her stomach expand to accommodate it. Lyn moaned and writhed as he fucked her.

In her stunned state, Hana had pressed her head against the door. She heard the gentle vibrations of sound, and pressed her ear against the door frame. She could barely hear them, but she could also watch them.

“…hard, I’ve been waiting for sooo long~~” Lyn gasped, her voice muffled but just barely discernable. The sound of their fucking filled the air, almost muffling out their voices.

“You’ve been damn patient,” Jesse grinned, driving his hips forward. His meaty shaft squeezed into Lyn’s pussy. She trembled as Jesse made her legs part, all to get a better angle to drive his dick home.

“Too patient,” Lyn gushed. “And too jealous. Fuck me, Jesse. Fuck me, pump me full of your cum, I’m finally at my best day, the Doc said I am, knock me up~~!”

Jesse drew his hips back further. With a dick as big as his, he had to move his hips damn far back, just so he could line up his swollen cock with Lyn’s pussy.

Hana felt herself paling. No way could Lyn could take Jesse! No way any pussy could take the beast that sprung from his legs.

Jesse sunk his cock into Lyn’s waiting pussy, making her scream. The door muffled the scream, but when Hana pressed her ear against the metal frame, she could hear the passion, the lewdness, of Lyn’s cry. It sent shivers up and down her spine.

Her eyes widened as she saw Lyn’s belly swell. Jesse pressed more and more of his cock into the willing woman, bloating her trim belly.

“So big,” Lyn babbled, a hand of hers reaching behind her to grab Jesse’s hair, “oh God so big so big fuck me, harder, fill me up~~!”

Jesse tightened his grip on Lyn, and pushed her down, speared her on his cock. He took his time. It wasn’t like any of the porn that Hana had watched; it wasn’t just the man pounding his dick into a woman, jackhammering her for the camera. Hana knew porn had to look good, and she had only kissed a few guys, she never even got to third base, but something about watching Jesse, watching this, it got her wetter than she’d ever been in her life.

Hana stared as Jesse gently pulled his dick out, and eased it back into Lyn. Despite moving slowly, Hana could see his muscles ripple with each stroke. She could see the power that he had, the strength, but he didn’t use it.

Despite holding her in a full nelson, despite the brutal position he held her in, Jesse just gently fucked Lyn. He passionately fucked her.

Suddenly, Hana understood the term ‘making love.’

Lyn cried, both with her voice and with her eyes. Tears trickled down her face, and Jesse pulled her head to the side so he could kiss her. She hungrily sucked at his lips, while Jesse never stopped making love to her.

Hana watched Lyn’s stomach swell with each stroke, then deflate as Jesse pulled his cock out. He only ever got about half of it out, but that didn’t stop Lyn from pulling him in closer, kissing him harder, or to beg for less.

Hana gasped, pleasure shooting through her body. She realized that she had snuck a hand into her pants; her body moved on instinct, moving to quell the fire that burned between her legs.

Biting her lip, she looked around. The doorway to the shooting range wasn’t out in the open, it sat tucked away, mostly to limit and muffle the sound of gunfire. It also meant that she wasn’t being watched.

A thrill entered her veins as Hana slowly undid the button to her jeans, and slid a hand into her pants, underneath her panties. She gasped as she gently caressed her swollen little clit, and continued downwards, brushing her fingers against her pussy until they were coated in her juices.

Hana watched Jesse slowly, lovingly, pressed his dick into Lyn, and she slowly, lovingly, pressed a finger into her pussy.

She gasped as her finger gently entered her. She had masturbated before, she knew how to get herself off, but she never did it standing up, watching a live show before, never when she might’ve been caught~~

Behind the door, through the tiny window, Jesse leaned back a bit, pulling more of his cum-soaked cock out of Lyn. She writhed about, tongue lolling out. Jesse ground his hips, grinning as Lyn screamed. Her back arched, and Hana swore she saw juices leak from her stuffed pussy.

_She came,_ Hana thought.

“More,” Lyn begged.

And Jesse gave her more.

Hana matched her jilling with Jesse’s slow pumps. Her finger entered her, just a bit, just like how she liked it, and she pulled out, rubbing her clit with her thumb. She gasped, and bit her lip to stay quiet, as if Jesse would suddenly hear her through a soundproofed door and over Lyn’s orgasmic cries.

Eventually, Hana couldn’t control herself. She lost sync with Jesse, pumping her finger into and out of her sodden box with greater and greater intensity. She inhaled sharply through her nose, her knees knocked together, then she gasped, oh fuck she felt so good, she needed just a bit more, almost there…

Jesse stepped up his pace, too. Hana bit her lip, trying to hold herself back, waiting for Jesse to do something, anything, she just needed to watch more, needed to see his slim body, his massive cock, his strong muscles working away gently and slowly and lovingly and—

Suddenly, Jesse drove his cock all the way into Lyn. She screamed and Jesse roared, and Lyn’s belly expanded. Just as Hana started to think what it could be, cum leaked out of Lyn’s stretched cunt. Pearly white juices poured out of her, splattering on the ground.

Hana sunk her finger in deep, up to the second knuckle, and she came too. She clamped her free hand over her mouth, muffling any sound, and her pussy clamped down, leaking more of her juices.

She trembled all over as she rode her orgasm out, until finally it ended. Hana nearly collapsed; she held onto the door handle for dear life, keeping herself upright.

But Jesse and Lyn didn’t seem to stop. Lyn turned around as much as she could, kissing him madly, their bodies still taunt, muscles still engaged, and Jesse’s cock still deep inside of her. Seconds ticked by, and Jesse finally let go of Lyn. He gently pulled out of her, smiling warmly as Lyn had a wide, dopy grin on her lips. Cum leaked from Lyn; Hana couldn’t believe Jesse came so much.

“You’re gonna be a great mom,” Jesse smiled.

He spoke quietly; Hana really had to press her ear against the door to hear him.

“I’ll be carrying your kid,” she smiled back. “Of course I’ll be great~~”

Jesse leaned in to kiss her again, and Lyn only happily pulled him in.

“I’m finally part of the Posse,” she gasped.

“Another mom, another satisfied woman,” Jesse beamed.

‘Another?’ What did he mean—

Suddenly, Hana realized just how many women were getting pregnant. Angela and Fareeha were the first, but then Lena and Emily quickly became pregnant. Then Mei and Zarya. Then Brigitte and her mother, Ingrid, then that scary woman Ashe…

They all hung out with each other, they all seemed to be around Jesse.

Another woman pregnant. Another woman who seemed to always be around Jesse.

“D-did I stumble on a harem anime…?”

Hana pulled her finger out of herself, and for the first time in her life, she wanted more. She _needed_ more. She knew how to get herself off, but she never thought she’d need another person to be with. God knows she watched enough porn and hentai.

But seeing Jesse, seeing what swung between his legs, suddenly her fingers didn’t seem enough. A fire still burned in her, a need still roared.

She zipped up her pants, and walked, almost ran, away; she’d get her phone later. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she made her way to her room, the fire of need burning in her, lust sizzling in her veins.

Once she got to her room, she locked her door. Off went her bra, she struggled out of her jeans, she hopped out of her panties, all while still making her way to her gaming rig.

Hana quickly hit the power button, and reached into her desk drawer, pulling out a little bottle of lube. She nearly screamed as she fat fingered her password four times, but finally logged on. Then she went to her porn stash.

She opened a few downloaded videos, skipping ahead to the point where the man finally put his dick in. She situated herself, leaning back, spreading her legs, and slowly began rubbing her clit.

Since she didn’t have a roommate, she turned the volume on, and listened to the practiced screams of the porn stars.

Hana moaned as she jilled herself, and it felt great!

But she still had a need, she still wanted something.

She pushed two fingers into her cunt and opened her favorite dojin. Her eyes drank in the art, the smooth lines, the shading, the forbidden romance between a brother and a sister. She pumped her fingers into and out of herself, and she quickly climaxed, crying out as she came.

But she still had a need. The fire inside of her still burned.

Hana read smut fics, she watched porn, she watched hentai music videos, she finger banged herself until her hand started to cramp, but she couldn’t quite scratch the itch she had. She always needed more.

Finally, after nearly an hour, she gave up.

Fingering herself wouldn’t work.

She needed the real thing.

* * *

Hana yawned, but did her best to keep quiet. She snuck through the Overwatch base in the early morning, making her way to the gun range. Fortunately, the range was empty, and Jesse wasn’t there with any woman. She slunk in, and found her phone.

She had a few dozen notifications, mostly tags from posts and mentions on her various social media accounts, no biggie, she could ignore it.

But she’d have to charge her phone, she had twenty-two percent left. Oh well, more than enough for the morning.

She made her way back to her room, and closed the door. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs shook as she plugged her phone in.

Then she opened a text message.

* * *

Something gently nudged Jesse. He’d been hovering just under the point of wakefulness, and the little jostle proved enough to get his eyes to open.

“Looking to wake me up?” He chuckled.

Brigitte and Olivia were over him. Well, Brigitte lay behind him, with her arms wrapped around him. Olivia straddled his hips.

“Morning, Papi,” the lovely Latina smiled.

“We didn’t wake you, did we?” Brigitte asked, her arms wrapped around his chest.

“Not really, Mrs. McCree, I was a minute or so from waking,” he yawned. Brigitte giggled, proud of the name. “How are two of my favorite ladies?”

“When are you going to say I’m the best?” Olivia huffed.

“Olivia, sweetheart, you know I can’t go introducing a ranking system. Ashe already struts around like a damn peacock at being the best at getting face fucked, no one needs that.”

“I’m surprised Emily hasn’t reclaimed her throne,” Brigitte chuckled.

“Quiet, you’ll wake—“

Wrapped in his arms, Lyn groaned, coming to.

“Too late,” Olivia grinned. “If she’s up, can we get some loving?”

“Ladies, we have a schedule,” Jesse sighed. He turned to Lyn, who he still held in his arms. “Morning to the new mother-to-be.”

“Mmm, I like that,” Lyn smiled, still half-asleep. She blinked, and saw Olivia straddling Jesse, sitting on the side of his hip. “Someone’s thirsty.”

“You aren’t?” Olivia grinned.

“Shut up,” Lyn mumbled.

“Alright, time to get up,” Jesse said. “Olivia, Brigitte, please, can I get out of this bed?”

“Make me,” Olivia grinned.

“Brig?”

Brigitte smiled, and got up. Jesse’s eyes fell to her growing belly as she gently wrapped her arms around Olivia, and pulled her off him.

“Hey! Put me down!”

Olivia kicked, and Jesse just couldn’t help but gaze at both their swelling bellies.

Those were his kids. A burst of pride filled his heart.

“Come on,” he said to Lyn. “Let’s get some food.”

“I can smell it,” Lyn smiled.

“Guess that means the next-best-mommy is already up and about.”

Olivia gently thrashed against Brigitte’s stronger arms, but she let herself be put down. Olivia huffed, stomping her foot, but stopped as he gave her a morning kiss.

“Morning, my best girl,” he smiled, stroking Olivia’s hair.

“I knew I was Papi’s best~~”

Jesse pulled Brigitte into him, and gave her a warm kiss.

“Morning, my other best girl,” he grinned.

“So I’m the other best girl?” She chuckled, face flush with love.

“And my other-other best girl,” Jesse smiled, giving Lyn her own kiss.

“Hey, you’re just saying we’re _all_ your best girls!” Olivia snapped.

“Damn, you’re onto me,” he laughed. “Seriously, I don’t want another cat fight over ranks. Emily still thinks she has to beat Ashe at face fucking.”

“Well,” Lyn asked, “is she getting close?”

“Too damn close,” he groaned. “And I’m afraid that’ll just lead to _another_ cat fight. Dammit, I need like two or three more Anas to keep some kind of order.”

Together, they all walked out of the bedroom. Just as Jesse thought, Amélie cooked breakfast. Thankfully, they had got her set up with her own room and clothes, so she wasn’t cooking in just an apron; although Jesse still kind of wanted to be woken up that way.

“Bonjour!” Amélie sang. “Breakfast for this part of the Posse!”

“Morning, my other-other-other best girl,” Jesse smiled, giving Amélie a kiss. Since they rescued her from Talon’s brainwashing, her skin started taking a more natural, less blue tone.

“Oh dear, is that dreadful brat getting jealous again?” Amélie giggled.

“Hey, I’m not jealous!” Olivia insisted. “I just know I’m the best, and I want to hear it.”

“Don’t make me give you a spanking,” Jesse laughed.

“But a spanking might straighten me out,” Olivia grinned mischievously.

“That I doubt,” Amélie snorted.

“Doubted one-hundred-and-ten-percent,” Brigitte nodded.

“Let’s argue over some food, okay?” Lyn asked.

“Yes, give me some time to get my sanity back before I have to juggle the Posse,” Jesse said, sitting down in his room’s table. “We’ll have to find a new place to live before due dates start coming; shit, I’m fielding a whole damn army from my britches.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” Amélie said, setting down plates of eggs and pancakes, “since I’m back in my right mind, I’ve been talking to lawyers about reclaiming my rightful belongings.”

“Still amazed they’re letting you back into civvie life,” Lyn said, digging into her food.

“Brainwashing makes a mess of things, that is to be sure,” Amélie nodded. “But France is, so far, willing to work with me. I am a victim, after all. There is still plenty of paperwork left to do, but there’s a very good chance I can get my ancestral home returned to me.”

“You have an ancestral home?” Brigitte asked.

“France is steeped in history, and I happen to come from a wonderful bloodline,” Amélie said proudly. She unconsciously stroked her growing baby bump. “In a few months’ time, I’ll most likely be renamed the rightful owner of Château Guillard.”

“Amélie, that’s great!” Jesse smiled.

“You got your own mansion?” Olivia gasped.

“Oui, and I believe I’ll own it once again.”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to see a real life mansion!” Brigitte gushed.

“You can do more than see it,” Amélie said. “There is more than enough room for the Posse and our children.”

Jesse sat back, stunned.

“You’d let us live there?” He asked.

“You are all my family, I can’t see why not.”

“That’s…damn, Amélie, that’s amazing.”

“And we won’t go broke trying to buy all the houses we need,” Lyn said.

“Is that a twang of sadness I hear in your voice, Lyn?” Jesse grinned.

“Just…I just always thought my kid would grow up in the Southwest,” she said.

“Even if we could live there, you’d think that kid would get a fair shake growing up?” Jesse asked. “What with his mom being part of the Deadlock Rebels?”

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” she admitted. “And not having to pay rent or worry ‘bout getting busted by the Feds sounds like a dream and a half.”

“It sure is a lot less stressful,” Brigitte laughed.

A chirp went up; Jesse’s phone made the noise.

“I’ll get it,” he said, taking a bite of pancakes before he left the table.

“That isn’t an alarm, is it?” Brigitte asked.

“I still need my cuddle time,” Olivia whined.

“Shush,” Amélie said, gently slapping her arm.

“It’s a text,” he said. “Hana says she’s doing a stream tonight, and is wondering if I’d like to jump on with her. Apparently it’s PJ themed.”

“Oooh, does the stud have another date?” Lyn gushed.

“She just wants a new face for her stream,” he sighed.

“With you in your PJs?” Brigitte giggled. “Should we be jealous…?”

“I think we should be a bit worried for our Papi,” Olivia grinned mischievously. “He’s on the hunt for some jail bait pussaaay~~”

“Ladies, she’s an adult,” Jesse groaned.

“She’s a child,” Amélie huffed.

“She’s legal,” Olivia corrected, “but she’s a brat.”

“Takes one to know one, eh?” Lyn grinned.

Olivia cursed up a Spanish storm at that. Jesse put a gentle hand on her shoulder, just to reel her in.

“Hana says she wants to try streaming with a new face,” he said. “That’s it.”

“What, you don’t want to nail the hot gaming girl?” Brigitte chuckled.

“I’d be lying if I said she wasn’t pretty,” he admitted. “But I’m not making a sport of chasing any more tail. God knows the Posse is big enough already…”

“And what if she threw herself at you…?” Olivia giggled.

“Then I’ll do what I’ve always done, and cross that bridge if I get there.”

The room went quiet as the three women exchanged heavy looks.

“Ladies…”

“He’s _totally_ going to fuck the gamer girl, isn’t he?” Amélie asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Lyn nodded.

“Ladies.”

“At the very least, Hana wants to jump his bones,” Brigitte pointed out.

“Hope she’s big down there~~” Olivia sang.

“Ladies!”

“Hope she’s on the pill,” Lyn grinned. “I still want to be the newest mom for a spell.”

“Goddammit, I’m not gonna hear the end of this, aren’t I?!”

* * *

The day passed slowly for Hana. For the first time ever, she actually didn’t like being off rotation. There just wasn’t much to do! She ended up spending more time looking at various clocks than actually doing anything.

She showered, washed her hair several times, and picked out her clothes for the evening. She had a slightly burlesque stream scheduled for tonight; nothing bad, just a little teasing for this tier of fans, maybe to give them an incentive to join her OnlyCosplayFans account. Just her in her PJs, playing games with the hunky Jesse…

Hana blinked, realizing she dozed off in the middle of doing her hair. She mopped up a thin line of drool with the back of her hand.

Finally, she had her outfit picked. Pink fuzzy pants that hugged her hips, a fitted white t-shirt with her bunny logo on it, with plenty of pink highlights on it. She loved the shirt; it had sat at the top of her merch list for over a year.

Hana took a break to eat dinner, then she went back to her room, got dressed, and started on her hair again. She huffed at how long it took her hair to look like she had casually done it up. She had her hair in a very loose braid, with plenty of strands poking out, giving it a very easy, care-free look.

A knock at her door snapped her out of her stupor. She pranced over.

“Hey, the big guest himself!” She smiled.

“I’m not overdressed, am I?” Jesse asked. “Or underdressed…?”

He wore his own sleepwear; blue PJ pants and a slightly baggy dark-red shirt. The shirt only seemed to highlight the definition of his muscles.

“You’re fine,” Hana said, pulling him in.

“Really? I’ve never done a stream before, so I’m a bit out of my element.”

“Nah, you’ll be fine. Trust me, the first few streams are the worst; you just gotta relax and try not to think about the camera.”

“And like that, I want to think about the camera even more…”

Hana led him into her living room. She cleaned up, stuffing her clothes into a hamper, and the hamper into her bedroom closet. She had straightened up, put some knick-knacks away, changed a few hanging posters, all to get ready for the stream.

“Don’t worry about the toys and figures you see,” she said, gesturing to a few tables, “they’re just for my stream.”

“Gotta keep that nerd cred up, eh?” He chuckled.

“Exactly!”

A camera and a few boom mikes sat in front of her sofa.

“Damn serious equipment,” Jesse whistled. “Two mics?”

“Streams need good audio,” she said. “I’m planning on playing for a few hours, that okay with you?”

“Sure. Might as well give something new a try.”

Hana led him to the sofa, and sat him down. She pulled out a laptop, and typed away.

“Alright, a few minutes from the start of the stream,” she said. “I’m going to turn the camera on to get ready.”

A small red light popped on the camera. The TV had a picture-in-picture, showing them the camera view.

“Damn strange,” Jesse said, sitting down.

“You’ll get used to it,” she smiled. Yet at the same time, Hana felt her heart labor in her chest. She couldn’t help but think about the scene she saw yesterday.

“Aaand we’re live!” She said, slipping into her cheerful persona.

“Hello, everyone! You’re turned into D.Va’s casual stream! You can tell because of the PJs.”

The TV showed a flood of real-time comments.

“I’m here today with Jesse, one of my teammates,” she smiled, introducing the slightly flustered man. “If he’s good enough, maybe he’ll become a regular.”

Hana couldn’t keep up with the chat; text lines flew by almost too fast to see.

“How many people are watching us?” Jesse asked.

“A couple thousand.”

Jesse swallowed hard.

“Come on, Jesse! Say hi!”

“Uh, howdy…?”

The chat coalesced, with a few words being repeated dozens of times, enough to be picked out.

_Is that your boyfriend?!?!?_

_Totes sugar daddy_

_Holy hell he’s hottt_

_DADDY_

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Hana laughed. “Just a friend. A teammate.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna stop them,” Jesse said, pointing to the screen.

_SUGAR DADDY_

_Hot boyfriend!!_

_Did she lose it to him?!?!? D’x_

“Guys,” Hana gasped. “He’s not my sugar daddy. I’ve got my sponsors and my lovely audience, all of you!!”

_Total hunk_

_Sugar daddy, 110%_

“Guys, come on…”

“They’re really not gonna stop,” Jesse laughed.

“Fine, you can have your rumors,” Hana huffed. “I’m just here to play games _with a friend._ Jesse, as a guest, what game would you like?”

“Well, I’m halfway decent at fighting games,” he said. “I’ve got some time in the new _Mortal Kombat_.”

“Then away we go!”

Hana booted up her PlayStation, and handed Jesse a controller.

“Ugh, PlayStation?”

“Don’t tell me you’re an Xbox scrub.”

“I like the controller better. It’s got better shoulder triggers.”

“I think I’m gonna eat you alive,” Hana grinned.

_Eat him alive!!!_

_Eat_ her _alive_

_Totally not gay, but I’d go down on him_

_SPANK ME DADDY_

“Never underestimate the power of internet thirst,” Jesse laughed.

Hana felt her face burn. Fortunately, the game booted up, and she could drown out the live-chat. She couldn’t totally ignore it, but she could push it off to the side.

“Erron Black?” She laughed as Jesse picked a character.

“I like him,” Jesse said defensively.

“Gee, I wonder why…?”

_The cowboy plays a cowboy!!!_

_CowDADDY_

_Break me in please I’m begging you_

_Too perfect!!_

“You guys are too much!” Hana laughed.

A chime went up, and a donation alarm danced on the screen.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Hana gushed. “You’re so kind!”

“What was that?” Jesse asked.

“Someone donated money,” she said. “Sometimes, they have a request.”

She looked at the message at the same time Jesse did.

_Loose the pants sugar daddy!!_

“Wow, my first thirsty-ass donation,” Jesse whistled. “Might want to get some water there, chief.”

“Come on, let’s play,” Hana said, trying to push her apprehension out of the way. She just needed to get into the game, then she could ignore what she saw, and what it awoke in her.

Hana picked Frost, a character she rarely played. She let Jesse get the first round, but slowly worked up to a few easy combos, rallying for the win.

“Damn,” Jesse hissed.

“I _am_ a professional gamer,” she winked. “Hey all my lovely viewers! Who should I play as next?”

Thirst over Jesse reigned supreme, but eventually a consensus arose.

“Noob Saibot,” she laughed. “Coming right up~!”

“Guess I’ll change up, too,” Jesse said.

Hana started hitting her flow; not just with the game, but with her stream. She eased into her carefree, teasing personality; she grew close with the chat, following in-jokes and crass suggestions. She teased Jesse as they played, sometimes letting him get a win, other times utterly demolishing him.

She fed off the energy of the chat, which passed by too fast for Jesse to follow. So when her viewers started asking her to tease him, she fell into it easily.

Hana snuggled in close to him, gently caressed his arm whenever he’d win, just to throw him off for the next round or game, she gave a little victory dance which involved shaking her ass, Hana had a great time.

“Alright, think this is enough for me,” Jesse sighed.

“Aw, we still got some time left on the stream,” Hana pouted.

“This has been fun, but I got my teeth kicked in so bad, I might have to go to a dentist,” he laughed.

Out of pure instinct, her eyes darted over to the chat.

_Don’t let my daddy leave!!_

_Prank_

_Prank!!_

_Give us a prank!_

_Do it_

_DOIDOIT_

Who needed a devil on your shoulder when you have a chat?

“Jesseeeee—! Just one more,” she begged.

“Sorry Hana,” he said, “really, I had fun. Might even have to do this again.”

“Just a few more games…” Hana wiggled up next to him. “Maybe tease for another stream in the future…?”

“I’ll pass for tonight,” he yawned. “Been a long day.”

Maybe she could use this…

Jesse leaned forward to stand up. Being so close to him, Hana easily looped her fingers through his pants, and eased them down as he stood up, pantsing him as she knelt in front of him.

Something hot and heavy swung out, slapping her in the face. Hana jerked back, stunned.

Jesse had stood up, but she stayed sitting. Jesse didn’t wear underwear beneath his PJs; his cock had swung free, and slapped her across the face.

Suddenly, Hana couldn’t talk. She had the perfect angle on his cock. It hung down, stretching almost to his knees, thick and heavy and impossibly big.

“Hana, what the hell?” He snapped.

Jesse grabbed his pants and pulled them up, but he couldn’t undo the past few seconds. Hana stared at him, at his crotch, utterly speechless.

“H-how…?”

“Shit, did anyone see?”

Jesse turned to the TV, and Hana numbly turned with him. There were over a dozen messages frozen on the screen.

_Holy hell, that can’t be real!_

_Our girl did it!!_

_DADDIIIIII_

_Jesus fuck_

_So hotttt_

_YOU TEASE_

Hana saw an admin message floating on the screen: _Adult material detected, stream disconnected._

Dimly, in the back of her mind, she realized that she’d get high hell for this from the admins. But even that seemed eons away. She could only sit back on her knees, staring at Jesse; specifically, his barely-contained crotch.

“Did you plan this?” He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

“N-no…” Hana could barely speak; lying proved to be beyond her.

“Why do I doubt that?” Jesse huffed.

“I…I just…you and Lyn, I couldn’t believe…”

“You saw Lyn and I?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

Hana nodded.

“Y-you couldn’t be that big, I—I just can’t,” she gasped. “I had to see. And my chat urged me on…”

Jesse looked down at her. Hana felt like she would burst into flames. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, radiating heat all throughout her body. She could feel herself breathing deeply, pulling in more air as her heart beat faster and faster. She could feel her nipples hardening, her pussy moistening, oh God, she _never_ felt this horny!

She’d never been so close to a real cock. She never got dick slapped by one!!

Blinking, Hana realized that Jesse stared at her t-shirt. Being on the small side, she didn’t have to worry about wearing a bra with her PJs. Hana didn’t need to look down to know her nipples poked out against her shirt.

And as Jesse stared at her kneeling in front of him, as he stared at her tiny little pert tits, she saw something growing in his pants, snaking downward, and slowly pointing up, pulling the fabric of his pants.

“Aw, hell,” Jesse groaned. “Well, the Posse was gonna give me high hell for this even if nothing happened; might as well get some fun out of it.”

Hana felt herself trembling. Instinctively, she knew what Jesse talked about; she knew what would happen to her.

“You think pantsing me is funny?” He asked in an even, but stern voice.

“I…”

“Speak up,” Jesse said. There wasn’t a hint of reproach in his voice. Just a gentle, firm, command.

“Kind of…?”

“Were you looking for an excuse to see my dick?”

“Y-yes…”

Jesse snorted.

“So you invite me to your stream,” he said, “wearing only pajamas, just so you could ‘casually’ take a look?”

Hana hesitated, but nodded slowly.

“Why go through all that trouble when you could’ve just asked?”

She blushed; she nearly burned herself to ashes with the amount of blood that rushed to her face.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that the easiest thing you could do is to ask?” Jesse’s eyebrow raised at that.

“N-no…”

Jesse sighed, running his flesh and blood hand through his hair. Hana flinched; she could tell that she disappointed him. Just knowing that made her pull back, flinch just a bit.

“Hana,” he said with infinite patience, “if you want to talk to someone, to ask them a question, or maybe ask something of them, you can always just ask them. No need to hatch complicated plots to try and trick someone, or to get them in a compromising position, just ask them. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, daddy.”

The words had barely left Hana’s mouth when she realized what she said. She closed her mouth with a snap; her blush seemed to redouble.

“Daddy…?” Jesse said, a grin tugging at the very corner of his lip.

Hana couldn’t look at him. She looked at her knees, embarrassed beyond all belief. Where did that come from? She didn’t have a daddy kink!!

Well, maybe aside from all those dojins on her computer. And the dating sims…

“Well, it looks like you’ve got some learning to do,” Jesse said, a grin in his voice. “And since no one else seems to have taught you, it seems that someone has to step up and teach you. And since I’m here, this might as well be me.”

Jesse reached forward, and gently lifted her chin up.

“When you talk to someone, you look them in the eye,” he said, firm and compassionate. “Make sense?”

“Yes—“

“’Yes’ what…?”

Hana shivered, trembled all over.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he smiled.

Watching Jesse smile, watching his grin spread, seeing his face glow with pride, it made Hana want to melt. She trembled and gasped, an unsuspecting orgasm rolling over her. She bit her lip and tried to hold herself together, but every part of her trembled with pleasure, shook with pleasure, it made her gasp and moan.

This wasn’t anything like fingering herself! Playing with her toys couldn’t compare!! Jesse didn’t even touch a hair on her head, and she came harder than she ever did in her life!!!

She needed more.

“Now,” Jesse said, “since you’ve played that terrible prank, I think you need some remedial lessons.”

Still riding her orgasm, Hana gasped, and looked up at Jesse.

“You wanted to see something of mine…?”

“I—I want…I want to see you,” Hana gasped.

“Hana. Look someone in the eyes when you’re talking to them.”

“Yes, daddy~~” That put her on edge all by itself. Gasping, she looked Jesse in the eyes, in his dark, wonderful eyes. “I—I wanted to see your dick.”

“Why?”

“Because I saw you fuck Lyn,” she stammered. “And, and I couldn’t believe what I saw!”

“And I thought I was being discrete,” Jesse chuckled. “Guess that teaches me a lesson. So, if you have a question, do you know how to ask it?”

“Can I see your dick?”

“What’s the magic word~~?”

Hana swallowed, hard.

“Can I please see your dick…?”

“You can’t be shy, you have to be sure of yourself,” Jesse said. “Once more, without any hesitation. Remember, look me in the eye when you speak.”

Hana gathered her courage, willed her body to be strong, and looked Jesse in the eyes.

“Daddy, can I please see your dick?”

“There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Jesse beamed. “Thank you for asking. Since you did such a good job, yes, I’ll let you see it.”

Jesse slowly pulled his pajama pants down, and Hana squeaked. His dick had grown in the minute or so since she pantsed him. It had grown larger and bigger; where it once stretched down his thigh, it now easily reached his knee. At least, that what Hana saw for the split second that his PJs kept his dick pinned down.

Once the cotton prison had passed over daddy’s swollen cockhead, it sprung upwards, slapping against Hana’s chin; she had moved too close to her daddy. She spun away, but righted herself in a split-second, gazing at her daddy’s dick.

It jutted from his hips, conquering gravity despite its massive size. Hana couldn’t believe it. She had seen daddy’s dick from afar, when he had it shoved into Lyn, but being inches from it, her view the day before just didn’t do it justice.

She gazed at the enormous glans, the large cum-slit that leaked pre-cum. Veins stood out, some as thick as her phone’s charging cord. Daddy had a slight, gentle curve that arched upwards, the perfect banana shape. And his balls…Hana could see his scrotum flexing, doing their best to keep his balls tight against his shaft, but against the size of his testicles, gravity seemed to have finally won out. They dangled low, full of weight, full of cum.

Hana could barely breathe.

“Does my little girl like what she sees?” Jesse asked, an amused grin on his face and in his voice.

“I—yes, daddy~~”

“Does my little girl want to do something with her daddy?”

Hana nodded, finally rendered speechless.

“I think that might have to wait.”

“B-but—!!”

“You’ve been naughty, Hana,” daddy said. “First you spy on me, then you trick me into this? Streaming, with my PJs, only to pants me? You never bothered to ask, you just did whatever you thought. That’s not how a good girl acts.”

She shivered, and whimpered.

“Do you want to be a good girl?”

Hana couldn’t bring herself to talk.

“Hana~~? A good girl would do what her daddy wants,” daddy said. “A good girl would get a reward, not a punishment.”

“I, I want to be a good girl,” Hana mumbled. Shame burned her, but she couldn’t help but grin.

Her daddy sat down on the sofa, a foot away from her. He turned his leg so his knee stuck out, and gently gestured for her.

“You’ve been bad. That needs to change.”

Shivering, trembling, gasping for breath, Hana hesitantly crawled over to her daddy. He gently took her hand, and pulled her across his leg, so her hips sat on his right knee, and her chest rested on his left.

Hana yelped as she felt her daddy’s big, strong hands pull at her fuzzy pajama pants. She whimpered as her daddy bared her ass, her pink thong being the only thing that kept her anywhere close to decent. She yelped as she felt the cold air touch her hot skin.

“Do you know what I’m about to do?” Daddy asked.

“P-please, daddy, don’t spank me,” she gasped.

“I’m sorry, but I am.” There wasn’t a hint of malice in his voice. Just a firm, unyielding strength.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, tricking me here under false-pretenses. For spying on me. For assaulting me. Yes, assaulting. Baring me to the world? Exposing me in front of thousands of strangers? That’s sexual assault, and I won’t tolerate it. It’s not what a good girl does; it’s not what _my_ girl does.”

Hana moaned at that. She writhed against her daddy’s strong legs, against his firm grasp on her wrists, keeping her pinned.

“I’m sorry, Hana. But daddy has to set you straight.”

Daddy brought his hand down against her ass, spanking her. Hana yelped, the sound of his hand against hers rang out in her apartment. Daddy raised his hand again, and gently spanked her. The pain of his strike stung, but faded. Hana trembled, she cried out as another gentle spanking, trying to break free, but her daddy held her tightly.

Yet despite the pain, something in Hana told her that her daddy could’ve hit her harder, hurt her more.

He spanked her again with his big, open palm. Then again. And again. And again.

Hana cried, moaned, and writhed as she took the spanking. She blinked, realizing that her daddy _was_ holding back. His grip on her wrists felt much stronger, much firmer, than his open handed slaps.

Her daddy held on her.

Hana moaned, grinding her hips into her daddy’s leg as he spanked her, and she finally realized that she liked the spanking. She loved feeling her daddy’s calloused hand against her tight backside. She wanted more, she needed more…

“D-daddy,” she gasped, “please…”

Her Jesse Daddy gave her one last spanking, and finally stopped. Hana collapsed against his legs, gasping for breath. Her ass felt tender, but not raw. Chaffed, but not aching. Hurt, but not in pain.

Hana dimly became aware that her pussy had leaked so much, she had wetted her daddy’s leg.

“I’m sorry that I had to do that to you, little girl,” daddy said, genuine regret in his voice. But he spoke firmly, full of conviction. “Do you know what you did wrong?”

“I…I lied to my daddy,” Hana gasped. Jesse Daddy helped her up, until she sat on her knees. She flinched as she put weight on her ass, but kept it to herself.

“How did you lie to me?”

“By tricking you, by wanting to get you here, so I could see you dick.”

“And what should you have done?”

“I should’ve just asked~~”

Daddy smiled, and Hana felt her heart soar.

“That’s my girl.”

She moaned and ground her knees together as daddy gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Daddy~~”

“Yes, my little girl?”

Oh fuck. Hana nearly came at that.

“C-can you…can you kiss me?” She whimpered.

“I just did.”

“O-on…can you kiss me on the lips…?”

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes!” Hana gasped, nodding fast. “Yes, I’ll be your good girl! Now and forever!!”

Jesse Daddy smiled. He cupped her head in his hands, and pulled her close. Hana nearly squealed as her daddy brought her in close, and gave her a tender, loving kiss on the lips. She nearly floated away as she felt her daddy’s surprisingly soft beard tickle her cheeks.

She moaned into his full, gentle lips. She nearly came as he kissed her with an easy passion, wholly devoted to her. Hana felt herself approach the edge, tottering over the chasm of orgasm, just a little feather tip would send her over, would draw the orgasm out of her, she nearly came, she needed it, oh it was right there!!

Hana whined as daddy let her go.

“I’m so proud of you,” he smiled. “I’m so glad you learned your lesson.”

“I did, daddy, I did~~” Hana gushed. “Please, please daddy, just a little more~~”

“More? Do you need more?”

“I’m right there, daddy, I—I want to cum!” She pleaded. “Please, daddy, I’ve been good. I can be good, I can be the best girl, just make me cum, please!!”

“Is this what you want?”

“Oh daddy, I want this more than anything,” Hana moaned. “Please, daddy I want you to be my first, my only!”

Jesse Daddy sighed.

“Dammit, I just can’t say ‘no’ to a wonderful girl like you.”

Daddy pulled her in, giving her another kiss. Hana squealed, and she felt herself right against the edge of orgasm, but not quite tipping over.

But her daddy wasn’t done; no, it felt like he had just started. He wrapped his hands around her, and lifted her up. He didn’t lift her totally up, just enough to reposition her. He gently set her down on the sofa, so he lay atop her.

“Can my girl get out of her shirt?”

Hana pulled, nearly tore, her shirt off. She gasped as the air touched her naked tips.

“Aw, my girl has some beautiful nipples,” daddy smiled. He reached forward, and gently rolled one between his flesh blood hand.

Hana cried and writhed. She watched as her larger than normal, engorged nipples were played with by her daddy. She felt his heat, and his heavy cock, against her. Looking further down, she saw his fearsome beast resting against her hip, it’s massive size reaching from her crotch to the underside of her breasts.

She yelped as she felt her daddy gently brush against her pussy.

“My girl is so wet,” daddy smiled. “Do you really want this?”

“Yes,” Hana gasped. “Please, daddy, I want you…!”

He kissed her, and Hana moaned into his mouth. She threw her arms around him, trying to pull him closer.

Then Hana felt her thong being pulled away. Then she felt something hot and hard press against her pussy.

“Last chance,” daddy said. “I won’t hate you if you say you don’t want this. This is your choice.”

“And I want my daddy~~”

Her daddy smiled at her, then adjusted his grip. He placed one hand by her head, to take his weight. The other hand Hana felt dip down; he ran it along her skin, and a quick look saw him gently take his cock in hand, to line it up to her pussy.

The world seemed to slow as Hana felt her daddy press his cock against her pussy. It looked too big, felt too big, how could she take her daddy?!

But daddy took his time. He leaned in to kiss her, all while gently pressing his cock against her blazing hot, hungry snatch. Hana kissed her daddy fiercely, all while spreading her legs, inviting him in. ‘Rock hard’ didn’t do justice to her daddy’s dick. It felt harder than steel, than stone, than anything Hana had ever experienced!

She could feel her pussy leak its love juices, coating daddy’s dick. The pressure increased, and daddy moved it up and down, lubricating himself, teasing her lips, getting them to swell with her arousal, to puff out and part by themselves.

And Hana could feel her pussy parting. As daddy rubbed his dick up and down, she could feel her delicate lips start to spread, allowing more of his dick to slide against her, grind against her, and that got her pussy to open up more.

Daddy passionately kissed her, and teased her tiny cunt with his enormous daddy tool. Hana could only focus on daddy’s weight pushing down on her, his kisses, and his cock.

Not that she lay back, completely passive. Hana ground her hips upwards, towards her daddy, urging him to do more, get more in her, to slam it into her tiny, soaking cunt!!

Millimeter by millimeter, Hana felt her tiny pussy opening. She stole a glance down, and saw that daddy’s cock had nearly pushed her open as wide as his glans. Yet more remained.

Hana felt her body shifting, trying to accommodate her daddy. It stung a bit, but any pain quickly bled into pleasure. Any stretch turned into a gasping, begging release for more.

Suddenly, so suddenly it made Hana squeal, she felt her daddy’s cockhead sink into her. She screamed as she felt a handful of inches sink into her, pushing her pussy apart, claiming her virginity.

“Daddy~~~! Oh god daddy, you’re in me you’re in me, fuuuck so biiig!!”

“You’re doing great, baby girl,” Jesse Daddy smiled. “Fuck, you’re too tight!”

“You’re my first,” she gasped, “oh God daddy, I’m so glad you’re my first, I want you to take me and break me and ravage me, fuck me daddy, please!!”

“I’ve got you, girl. It’ll be fine. Just let me do the work.”

Daddy was so much bigger than her in any way; size, strength, and the massive size of his dick. Hana didn’t know how much of her daddy she could take, but that didn’t stop him.

No, daddy just gently rocked forward and backwards, breathing deeply but steadily, easing in, then pulling out, then easing in a _tiny bit further_ , then backing out, gently, oh so gently, working away at her pussy to get more of his over-sized penis into her.

Hana threw her head back, crying to the skies as she came, clamping down hard on her daddy’s dick. He held her, safe and sound in his strong arms as she quaked, screaming her pleasure into his ear. Her orgasm tore her mind apart; for a few seconds, she even forgot whom she was.

The only thing that existed was her daddy, his dick, and how far it had gotten into her, how much virgin land it claimed.

Hana collapsed against the sofa, gasping for breath. She dimly became aware of just how lose she had gotten, how her entire body had released, just as her amazing daddy sunk a few more inches carefully into her.

She quickly returned to howling, and throwing her arms around her daddy.

“Dadddyyyy~~!!”

More and more of his impossible, engorged shaft sunk into her. Hana threw her legs around Jesse Daddy’s hips, urging him in deeper. But he never took her bait. He kept fucking her, no, he made love to her the same, gentle way; easing in, then pulling out, then easing in _a tiny bit_ further, then backing out, gently oh so gently…

Hana felt like she would lose her mind. Electricity arched up and down her body, burning the very neurons of her brain out with perfect, incomparable pleasure.

After what might have been two or three lifetimes, something heavy and meaty hit Hana’s ass. Daddy backed off, then eased in, and the meaty things hit her again.

Blinking, Hana realized that could only be her daddy’s elephantine balls.

“Daddy~~” she croaked, her voice going hoarse from all her screaming, “is…is that your balls?”

“It is,” he grunted. “Oh, my wonderful girl, you took daddy balls deep!”

A wide grin broke out on Hana’s face.

“Fuck, and my little girl is just too tight!!” He hissed. “I thought I might’ve lost it before, but daddy’s gonna cum soon.”

“—In me,” Hana pleaded, “cum in me, daddy, please~~”

With a grunt, daddy pulled a few inches out of her, and pushed it back in, faster and rougher than before, but still gentle and calm.

Hana looked down, and stared as she saw her belly swell with the size of her daddy’s dick.

“Daddy you’re so big oh god you’re filling me up you’re breaking me apart please daddy moremoremore—!!!”

Jesse Daddy bit his lip, but he still roared as he _pushed_ himself further and deeper into Hana. Her eyes widened as she felt the deepest part of herself being pushed apart by her daddy’s cock, expanding with his size, then swelling again as the first shot of his cum filled her.

Hana’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt molten hot cum fill her. It shot straight into her womb, her cervix only offering token resistance to the deluge of daddy cum. She swore that she felt herself grow bigger with his load. She swore she felt herself split apart, all from her daddy’s cum.

Sweet relief kissed her as her daddy stopped cumming.

Then the pleasurable pain came back, as she realized that that could have only been the first shot of daddy cum.

She couldn’t believe it; her daddy came like a waterfall. She felt his cum fill her womb, then her vagina, then it splattered out of her tiny little cunt. Her daddy hissed and grunted as he shot wad after wad of cum into her.

Then, just as she felt her daddy’s cum start to run out, a moment of perfect clarity hit Hana. She spoke numbly, with a cracked, strained voice.

“I’m not safe, daddy…please, fill me up, put a daddy baby in me~~~”

Just as her daddy stopped cumming, Hana’s overtaxed brain gave out, short circuited from pure pleasure. She fell back into blissful unconsciousness in the warm, strong, safe arms of her daddy, her one true love.

* * *

Hana groaned. She rolled around, but her hips felt beyond numb, but a good numb. No pain, just the smarting of something pleasurable happening to her.

All at once, the night came back to Hana.

Jesse, no, her daddy. His dick. His dick deep inside of her, cumming in her, filling her with daddy sperm, and the sudden realization that she wasn’t on a safe day.

A warm light of love filled Hana.

Smiling dumbly, she pushed herself up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she heard voices coming from a room over.

“—you all, I told you all, he’s after some jailbait pussy!”

“Damn, never figured the daddy of my baby would be a short eyes!”

“Come on, don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

“If I said anything,” Hana could tell that was her daddy’s voice, “would it change how you’re making fun of me?”

A slight pause filled the air.

“No,” several woman said at once.

“Then why waste my breath?”

Hana pulled herself out of a big bed. She wore her pajamas, sans underwear. Blinking, she saw her phone on a nightstand. She grabbed it, and promptly got drowned in notifications.

Emails, texts, Discord chats, DMs from all of her social media accounts, team managers, patron voice mails her accounts had been flooded by the thousands. For the first time that Hana could remember, she put her phone down and just ignored it all.

She couldn’t deal with that, not now. Not when it smarted to stand; not painful, but just between pleasure and pain.

Yawning, she numbly walked out of the mysterious bedroom, and into a living room. A dozen women filled the room. They sat at tables, chairs, sofas, all eating breakfast; and at the end of the sofa, her daddy sat, red to the face.

“She’s awake!” Hana blinked, and saw Captain Amari raising her glass in a toast.

Everyone cheered, raising their own glasses.

“W-what…?”

“Hana,” Jesse said, “by seducing me last night, you made yourself part of the Posse.”

He gestured to all the women.

“This is the Posse.”

Hana stared at all the women. Angela, Fareeha, Lena, Emily, Mei, Zarya, Ashe, Lyn, Ana, Brigitte, Satya, Olivia, Amélie, there were even the group of mothers there, Kat and Izzy Oxton, Penny, and Ingrid.

No wonder she didn’t know where she was; this was Overwatch’s biggest rooms, built for a very large family.

“Uh…hi?”

“Welcome to the Posse,” Angela smiled.

“Yeah, thanks for stealing my crown of ‘newest mother,’” Lyn the Deadlock woman smiled.

Blinking, Hana realized that just about every woman she saw was pregnant. Angela and Fareeha were the furthest along, but Amélie and Olivia had just started sporting baby bumps. Only Ana and Satya weren’t pregnant.

Then she ran her hand over her own belly.

“Told you,” Olivia smiled, “our Papi got a taste for the young ones.”

“I’m an adult,” Hana huffed.

“A consenting one, too,” Izzy said, brushing her braided hair back.

“Still a child,” Amélie huffed.

Hana glared at her, but her daddy put a hand on her.

“Easy,” he said. “Look, this has to be the biggest kept secret on base. I’m surprised no one else figured it out.”

“You knocked everyone here up?”

“Just about everyone,” Satya said, with no small hint of jealousy in her voice.

“It’s the Posse,” Jesse Daddy smiled. “They wanted to start a new life, one with kids, and they wanted me to be the donor.”

A new life. A baby. Hana knew it, she got pregnant, she got knocked up, what would happen to her streaming career—

“Wait,” she gasped, “the stream!!”

“It got cut off as soon as you exposed my Papi,” Olivia said. “But not before a few seconds of video got out.”

“So hot,” the big Zarya moaned. Her own belly swelled with the triplets she carried.

“The hottest~~” Ingrid moaned, her belly big with twins.

“Oh hell, I’m gonna get suspended,” Hana whimpered.

“You’re one of the top five streamers on the site, the rules are different for you,” Olivia said. “Besides, I think this video could pull in some more adult clicks.”

“’This video?’ Jesus, Olivia, what did I say about recording people?” Jesse said, an edge to his voice.

Olivia winced, and then blushed furiously.

“I…I kinda recorded you,” she mumbled.

“Recorded me? How?” Hana asked. “I have a dedicated streaming PC set up. If the feed got cut off, it wouldn’t record.”

“I, kinda found a backdoor into that streaming PC,” Olivia said weakly. “Just so I could…you know, see what you two were doing.”

“Not everyone watched what Olivia recorded,” Ana said.

“Yes,” Fareeha nodded. “Only the British Nymphos and Mei watched.”

“Which Nymphos?” Jesse asked. “The original Terrible Two, or their mothers as well?”

“Don’t be mad with us,” Izzy said, a weak smile on her lips.

“Kat? Did you fuck your daughter while you watched it…?”

“My daughter is hot,” Kat mumbled.

“My mom is hot,” Lena said.

The only way Hana could tell the two apart was the use of ‘mother’ and ‘daughter.’ She stared at them, not believing what she just heard.

“Olivia,” Jesse said, “what’s the rule about recording people…?”

Olivia blushed, and turned to Hana.

“I’m sorry I recorded you without permission,” she said. “I wasn’t thinking, and I did something I shouldn’t have. I-if you want, I can delete the video…”

Hana could hear it in Olivia’s voice; she didn’t want to delete the video.

“Is it hot?” She asked.

“Oh, so fucking hot,” Olivia beamed.

“We saw a side to our baby daddy we don’t normally see,” Ashe said. “Gotta say, I like it rough, but it was actually pretty nice to see a gentle side to him.”

“A very nice surprise,” Brigitte nodded.

The only thing Hana could think of was using that video on her OnlyCosplayFans account.

“How many subs do you think that’ll fetch on an adult site?” She asked, her heart beating faster.

“Oh, millions,” Olivia grinned.

“C-can I get it? So I can post it…?”

“Girl, I got you covered,” Olivia beamed.

Just the thought of being watched got Hana hot and horny.

“Before we get ahead of ourselves,” Jesse said, setting a hand on her shoulder, “we gotta get you set up with the Posse.”

“What? Why?”

“There’s too many of us,” Ana said, “and not enough of Jesse.”

“I’ve really bitten off more than I can chew,” he sighed.

“So we have to take turns,” Ingrid smiled. “Don’t worry, it isn’t that bad.”

“But I don’t want to wait!” Hana said.

“Ugh, I know, right?” Olivia groaned.

“That’s the reality of what we got,” Jesse said. “Shit. Back to the drawing board.”

“I’ve had to put together duty rosters less complicated than this,” Ana said.

Satya gently took Hana’s arm.

“Since you want to keep it,” the South Asian woman said breathlessly, “can we watch it again…?”

“Yes, can we?” Brigitte asked. Hana could see the Swedish girl’s cock swell.

“You need some food in you, first,” Amélie said. “Come on, breakfast. God knows I made enough.”

Hana followed Amélie into the kitchen. She could like this life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some legal work, Amélie is given back her family home, Château Guillard.  
> Jesse, Ashe, and Brigitte come with her to visit her ancestral home, to see if it is a place for the Posse to live and raise their kids together.  
> But an interesting discovery side lines their house hunting so they can enjoy their raunchy new find.

Jesse brought the car to a nice, even stop. It automatically went into landing mode; skids extended, catching the weight of the vehicle just as the hover engines disengaged. No one minded the slight bump as the car landed.

“Nice to get out and stretch a bit,” he groaned, getting out of the car.

“Yeah, it was a long ass drive,” Ashe grumbled as she opened the back seat door. Jesse gave her a hand, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet outside of the car, and offered Brigitte a hand.

“Oooh, it’s so pretty,” Brigitte gushed.

“Châteaus rarely change,” Amélie smiled, getting out of the passenger’s seat.

Everyone stopped and stared. Made from ancient grey stone, Château Guillard stood four stories tall, but Amélie knew that with the vaulted ceilings on every level, it technically stood higher.

It sat on a very long peninsula, almost in the middle of a lake. Amélie looked back at the thin strip of land that connected them to the lakeside village; nothing had changed since she had last been home.

“Amélie,” Jesse whistled, “you are ten kinds of lucky that the government gave this back to you.”

“I _am_ a victim, remember?” She smiled. “And while my time with Talon could only be described as torture, I’m glad that it brought me to you.”

She slipped her arm around Jesse’s, and he held her close.

“You’re just trying to make up for the drive,” he chuckled.

“And it was a helluva drive,” Ashe grumbled.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to drive in,” Amélie said. “We could fly, but I needed to see everything myself. Angela says visiting my childhood home could improve my mental health.”

“Can’t see why you had to drag me along,” Ashe hissed.

“’Cus you’re the one who needs to be sold on this,” Jesse said. “This isn’t just Amélie’s ancestral home, but it can be a home for us as well.”

“We can afford to build a house anywhere,” she replied. “Hell, Angela is loaded, isn’t she? World famous doctor who made the greatest thing since sliced bread, she’s gotta have money comin’ out the wazoo. And don’t you have your bounty money?”

“Yeah, bringing in Junkrat and Roadhog did give me a lot of money,” Jesse admitted.

“You mean before they broke out again?” Brigitte asked.

“At that point, it wasn’t my problem.”

“There’s you, Angela, Olivia robbed Talon blind for who knows how many years,” Ashe said, ticking off her fingers, “why can’t we just build a giant house?”

“Because I want my house back,” Amélie said, gently but firmly. “And I want it to be a home again.”

Ashe opened her mouth to reply, but came up short. Amélie could see her nodding her head in agreement.

“Want my kid to be raised on American soil,” she grumbled, a hand dipping to her baby bump.

“There can be plenty of time to travel,” Amélie said. “But first, I want to get my home back in top shape, and rebuild my name!”

“You know your high-society friends won’t want anything to do with you when they find out an American redneck humped a kid into you, right?” Ashe grinned.

Amélie glared at her.

“Ashe, come on,” Jesse said. But he and Brigitte were laughing.

“They’ll come around,” Amélie said, blushing.

“So if you wanted to see your ancestral home,” Brigitte said, “and Ashe needed to be sold on this, why did you invite me?”

“Because when we were talking about it, you got a look in your eyes like you suddenly got the chance to be a princess,” Amélie smiled. “And you should see your castle before you get too far along in your pregnancy to travel.”

Brigitte’s eyes watered, and she pulled Amélie in for a tight hug.

“Thank you so much!” She gushed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!”

“Seriously, Amélie, this is amazing,” Jesse smiled. He joined them in their hug. “Ashe? Want to join us?”

Ashe scowled, but walked over. Brigitte pulled her in, and Amélie swore she saw a little smile peek out on Ashe’s lips.

“Can we at least get a plane here to pick us up?” The American woman asked.

“After this, yes, I’ll allow it if it makes you happy,” Amélie said.

“Fucking score. Now let’s see what we’ve got with this place.”

“Speaking of babies, Angela and Fareeha are getting close, aren’t they?” Brigitte said as they walked to the massive front doors.

“Any day now,” Jesse said. “I’m just hoping they’ll hold off long enough for us to get back. I’d like to have some hand with the birth.”

“Such a good father,” Amélie grinned, gently taking his hand.

“Yeah, _daddy_ ,” Brigitte giggled, taking his other hand.

A tall statue that welcomed them to the Château. The statue wore a Greek peplos to keep her decent, but no one could mistake it for Eve, as she held an apple in her hand.

“God, this is so exciting,” Brigitte squealed.

“Trust me, you have not seen anything,” Amélie smiled.

They walked up to the front double doors, which were massive. The wood had been stained with time, making them seem baroque.

“Sweet Jesus, the doors look older than America,” Ashe gasped.

“They probably are,” Amélie grinned. “We have documentation on every part of the Château, we can check.”

Ashe cursed under her breath as Amélie pulled out the thick, heavy key, and unlocked the doors. Jesse helped her push them open, and she entered her ancestral home.

“Home, sweet home.”

Blue walls made up the entrance foyer. It led to a small set of stairs, to another set of double doors which led further into the house; two hallways broke off to the left and right. Brigitte oohed and aahed.

“This is one helluva place,” Jesse gasped, awe seeping into his voice.

“I’m told that a historical preservation society looked after my home in my absence, since the legal ownership of the Château has been in legal flux,” Amélie said, “but it will require real work to get everything clean.”

“Don’t want to know what that bill will come out to,” Ashe said. “This is a maid-cleaning house, no way around it.”

“If one’s family owns a Château, then they have the means of paying for the inevitable upkeep. I have the means. Legal means, I should add.”

Amélie couldn’t help but smile.

“Let me show you around,” she beamed.

She took them to the dining room. Tables, chairs, cabinets, and paintings were all covered with white sheets, protecting them from dust; and they had grown quite dusty. Amélie uncovered a few paintings for Brigitte, which led to some puffs of dust being kicked up, and a lot of coughing and sneezing.

But Brigitte’s smile stretched ear-to-ear as she gazed at all of the antiques.

The dining room led to the massive kitchen, then they went to the back of the Château.

“Holy hell, is there a bad view in this joint?” Ashe asked as they walked out along the back patio. Marble railings ran the perimeter, and she leaned on them.

“We’re in the middle of a lake,” Amélie laughed. “You’d be hard pressed to find a bad view.”

“With windows twice the size of a man, we’d better get a damn good view,” Jesse laughed.

Brigitte squealed as Amélie showed them the library. It sat in a corner of the Château, and took up two levels. Books by the hundreds filled the shelves. Amélie pulled a sheet off one of the chairs, revealing a fine red leather.

“I bet I could get five figures for one of these chairs,” Ashe mumbled, “ _easy_.”

“How do I say this politely?” Amélie asked. She sat down in the chair, and sighed; it felt just as comfortable as she remembered; more so with her growing belly. “Don’t you fucking dare steal any of my things.”

Brigitte and Jesse roared with laughter as Ashe blushed.

The library connected to two of the main stairwells. Amélie took them to the cellar.

“My father had a few of these rooms turned into his game rooms,” Amélie said. She walked into one, and pulled the covers off a pool table.

“Alright, now I’m at home,” Ashe smiled.

“Took you long enough to come around,” Brigitte said.

“So where’s the wine cellar?” Jesse asked.

“Pardon moi, but do you assume that _any_ Frenchwoman would have a wine cellar?” Amélie asked. “You assume too much.”

“But you’re not any Frenchwoman,” Jesse said. “You’re a French _aristocrat_.”

“That’s still a racist assumption.”

“So you’re telling me you _don’t_ have a wine cellar…?”

Amélie felt a blush heat up her cheeks.

“…It’s this way.”

Grinning, Jesse high-fived Ashe.

“I will ask you to not randomly drink any wine,” Amélie said as she showed them the cool wine vaults. “Most of the bottles here are of suitable vintages, and are quite rare.”

“I…I…what—just, aouargh!”

Something sent Ashe sputtering. Jesse went to her, and immediately joined her in unintelligible babbling.

“What is it now?” Amélie sighed.

With trembling hands, Ashe held up a particularly dusty bottle. Despite her tremors, she held it as if it were made from spun glass. The label had faded, but remained legible; it didn’t have the name of the wine, but rather a signature.

_Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, 1783._

“I told you, many of these bottles are of suitable vintages.”

“B-b-b-b-but this?!?”

“Who’s the Marquis of Lafayette?” Brigitte asked, studying the bottle.

“He’s the French general who fought for America in the Revolutionary War!” Ashe spat, somehow finding her voice. “He got French aid to help the Founding Fathers! He’s part of the reason America beat the British!!”

“And the year,” Jesse gaped. “Seventeen-eighty-three? Was this wine made to celebrate American independence?!”

“I believe so,” Amélie said.

The two Americans stared dumbly at the bottle. Together, they reverently returned it to its place on the shelf.

“Amélie,” Ashe breathed, “just…what the every lovin’ fuck…”

“Not too bad for an aristocrat, non?” She smiled.

“How do you even drink these wines? Hell, is that wine even drinkable?”

“Well…don’t tell anyone I said this,” she said, “but I’m not sure. At some point, wine becomes valuable simply to have around. It’s like a painting; many of these old bottles are simply here to decorate a shelf, accruing value by sheer virtue of being the physical embodiment of time.”

“So wine is like a status symbol?” Brigitte asked.

“You have to understand aristocracy and proper Old Money,” Amélie said. “Everything serves a purpose for looking grand. Many things in my Château are simply here to show the wealth of history at my disposal.”

“Shit, it’s all ‘bout the flex,” Ashe chuckled. “Even the snobby old people are in on it.”

“Just don’t tell anyone that,” Amélie huffed. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“A reputation of being an infamous terrorist, you mean?” She grinned.

“And a victim of brainwashing,” Amélie retorted. “There are many in my sphere of society who refuse to see me as a victim. My name has taken quite a hit, thanks to Talon. I’m looking to repair it as best I can.”

“First you show off your flex, now you’re protecting your rep,” Jesse said. “Damn, you highfalutin’ types really aren’t that different from us common folk, are you?”

“Come, let’s continue,” Amélie sighed.

From the cellar, she led them up to the second floor, showing off many of the guest rooms.

“I’ve never seen a room so big,” Brigitte gushed. “A four poster bed? Bay windows? This has to be the size of my workshop; and it has an attached bathroom!”

Amélie couldn’t help but smirk. If Brigitte lost her mind to one of the basic guest rooms, she’d lose it when they got to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor not only held the master suites, but also a smoking room overlooking the lake, as well as a small observatory for stargazing.

“Okay, fine, I’ll admit it,” Ashe said, “this would be a damn good place to put down some roots.”

“You’re just saying that because you finally saw the master bathroom,” Amélie smiled.

“Can you blame her?” Brigitte gushed. “You have a hot tub the size of a small pool!”

“With whirlpool jets,” Ashe added.

“And heated floor tiles!”

“Ooh, and that steam room…”

“But the Château has to be older than everything in there,” Brigitte said. “Did your family have to modernize everything in here?”

“Yes, they did,” Amélie said. “It was no small feat, and they had to be careful to not revoke the historical building record.”

“That must’ve cost a pretty penny,” Ashe said, wincing at the cost.

“It cost a few bottles of our more illustrious wines,” Amélie smiled, “but nothing too expensive. What do you think of this, Jesse? Is this enough for the Posse?”

Jesse scanned the walls. He seemed off in thought.

“Jesse?”

Blinking, he snapped out of his haze.

“Sorry, zoned out there.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Well, it’s weird,” he said. He led them out of the bathroom, into the hallway. “The bathroom wall ends here, right? And the master suite is right next to it. But the windows don’t match.”

“’The windows don’t match?’”

“There were seven windows on this side of the Château on the second and first floors,” Jesse said. “But here, there’s only five.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Ashe said. “This side of the mansion faces the driveway, and all four floors have the same number of windows.”

“That’s what’s nagging me,” Jesse sighed. “You’re missing some windows here.”

“I think I know my own Château,” Amélie huffed.

“Well, let’s test this then,” Brigitte said. “The bathroom wall ends here; I’ll count my steps to the master suite door, and we’ll see if it matches up.”

“This is preposterous,” Amélie mumbled as they walked to the master suite, her parent’s former room.

When she took control of the Château, Amélie moved into the master suite. The bed was larger than a king sized. In fact, it had to be custom made to fit the ancient mahogany bedframe. She looked at the room fondly; like the rest of the Château, it had been maintained, but not to the level she wanted. There wasn’t any dust, but the room needed a deep clean.

Her vanity, her armoires, her sitting chairs, her bookshelves all filled the room. Amélie felt her muscles loosen; she was finally home.

“Nineteen…twenty,” Brigitte said. She had walked to one end of the room. “This is definitely shorter.”

“I know my Château,” Amélie said. She couldn’t keep the haughtiness out of her voice.

“That’s maybe why you haven’t noticed it,” Jesse said. “You’re too used to things here.”

“Fuck me, you have a copy of the Marquis de Sade’s books?” Ashe demanded. She stood by the bookshelf against the furthest wall. “Are these from the 1700’s too?!”

Just as Amélie started to tell the brutish woman to be careful with her books, Ashe pulled one off the shelf. A deep ‘click’ echoed, and the bookshelf opened like a door.

Everyone stared at each other, then to the bookshelf.

“I don’t want to say I’m right,” Jesse said, “however, we did say that there was some space that was missing.”

“I…I never knew about this,” Amélie stammered.

Everyone walked over to Ashe and the bookshelf. The American grinned, and pulled the bookshelf out.

It silently spun on hidden hinges, revealing another room the size of a master bathroom. Of course, that meant that the room stretched on for several meters.

Sure enough, the two missing windows Jesse had mentioned were there, illuminating the room. Amélie gasped.

“I thought sex dungeons had to be in the basement,” Ashe laughed. “What is this, a sex attic?”

Sure enough, sex toys and furniture filled the room. And not just any kind of sex furniture. A thick, heavy Saint Andrew’s cross dominated one of the walls. Next to it sat a spanking bench. Amélie saw a chair that had locks for each arm and leg, and each arm and leg looked adjustable, able to be spun away and moved to different angles. Each piece of furniture had been made from dark, heavy wood, and had thick leather padding, all to make the user somewhat comfortable.

Another four poster bed sat next to the hidden doorway, but it wasn’t like the beds in the rest of the Château. It had thick wooden bannisters with ringlets and eyehooks at regular intervals, and metal bars ran along the top. Cuffs of all kinds hung from them.

On the other end of the room sat what looked like a random collection of metal bars and canvas straps. Blinking, Amélie realized it was a sex swing.

There were glass cabinets too. Amélie saw dildos of various sizes, ranging from tiny egg vibrators to equine dongs, from smooth to ones that had so many bumps and ridges she thought they were brutish clubs from the Stone Age.

Another had been dedicated to vibrators of all kinds. There were a few dildos there, but there were plenty of wand vibrators, even a couple Sybians.

Cuffs and locks filled one cabinet, while still more held leather clothing.

“Holy shit,” Brigitte gasped.

“I…I didn’t know this was here,” Amélie gasped.

“I’m amazed it’s clean,” Jesse said.

Atiny click echoed through the room. Seconds later, a small robotic vacuum cleaner moved out from under the bed, and started to clean.

“Good ol’ Roomba to save the day,” Ashe laughed.

“This is incredible,” Amélie said.

“Yeah, there’s enough gear here for everyone in the Posse,” Ashe said.

“Something tells me Mei and Zarya would go crazy for this,” Jesse said.

“What about the British nymphos?” Brigitte chuckled.

“Do I really need to answer that…?”

Looking at all of the equipment, at the veritable buffet of kinky sex toys, Amélie felt her breathing deepen, her nipples harden, and her pussy moisten.

“I…I think we need to see if this is all good,” she said.

“Dammit, I was gonna say that,” Ashe huffed.

“Can we?” Brigitte begged.

“I think you all made the choice for me,” Jesse chuckled.

“Are you sure?” Amélie asked.

“I gotta take care of my ladies,” he smiled. “Besides, it was a long trip to get here, right? We gotta blow some steam off before we head back.”

Brigitte squealed and Ashe immediately began tearing her shirt off.

“C-can I try something different?” Amélie asked.

“Different how?”

“I’d like to be the one in charge,” she smiled.

“Well, I don’t know,” Jesse grinned. “Can you be in charge…?”

“You’re fine with it?”

“If it makes you happy, I like it,” he said.

Amélie pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Get on my bed,” she breathed. “Wait for us.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” Jesse winked.

Amélie took Ashe and Brigitte, and pulled them into the secret room. She went for the cabinet that held the leather clothing, but the two women were already heading for it. In fact, they were pulling away from her grip.

“Is…are these any good?” Brigitte asked, her voice dripping with excitement.

Amélie opened the cabinet; a hiss of cool air caressed her skin. They were antiques, but they had been upgraded and modernized just like the rest of her Château. Each cabinet had climate controlled interiors, kept to the perfect temperature and humidity to preserve leather.

Thanks to the marvelous cabinets, the leather felt smooth and supple, as if it had been bought mere days ago.

“These are exquisite,” she smiled.

“Always wanted a nice, sexy, leather corset,” Ashe grinned.

Amélie slapped her hand, making the white-haired American yelp.

“You’re not the corset kind,” she hissed. “I think we both know this is more of your style.”

Amélie held up a collection of leather straps.

“W-what?!” Ashe sputtered. “I’m not wearing that!”

“Why not? It suits you.”

“Bullshit it does! Give me that corset!”

“Bullshit you’re not into it. I remember you telling the story of how you broke your nearly two-decade-long dry spell.”

That got Ashe to blush.

“Getting fucked in front of your entire gang? You’d sully this amazing corset with a simple touch. No, you’re going to wear something that tells the world just what you are.”

“A-and that is?” Ashe asked, her voice trembling.

“God, she really does like being told what she is, doesn’t she?” Brigitte giggled.

“She needs to be taught. Again, again, and again, for as long as she has the gall to forget her place.”

Ashe shivered as Amélie grabbed her chin.

“You know what you are,” she said, gentle but firm. “You told Emily as much during the baby shower. What were you so proud of?”

Ashe’s face burned, but a smile peaked out of the corner of her lips.

“I…I’m the best at getting face fucked,” she smiled.

“And what did you call yourself? What did you brag about being to Emily…?”

“I—I’m a knocked up lil’ cum dump,” she breathed.

“And should a knocked up little cum dump wear such an amazing corset?”

“No~~”

“Then wear this.” Amélie pushed the leather straps into her hand.

“Fuck,” Brigitte breathed.

Amélie noticed the massive bulge in Brigitte’s pants.

“What about you…?” She sighed, looking through the cabinet. But she paused. “Why not the same thing?”

“The same thing? But why?”

“I’d like to get you in a tiny train skirt and stockings, but there’s no lace here,” Amélie said. “Your mother says you look absolutely stunning wearing as little as possible. I’d like to test that, but with leather.”

Amélie handed Brigitte a second set of leather straps.

“T-there’s nothing here,” she stammered.

“Exactly.”

Ashe had already gotten out of her pants. Brigitte looked between her own set of leather straps, and Ashe. The woman had peeled off her bra, and set the straps across her swollen tits.

“She does look hot with that,” Brigitte said.

“And you’d look hot in it, too.”

Brigitte’s face burst red, either with embarrassment or excitement. But she pulled her clothes off all the same. Her thick cock burst free, pointing up to her baby bump, and she started smiling as she put on the straps. Amélie watched Brigitte move with more confidence as she wiggled into the contraption.

Chuckling, Amélie examined the corset. It came up far past her tits, acting both as a corset and a bra. She stripped out of her shirt; Amélie took a second to give her swelling breasts a squeeze. They were growing faster than her baby bump, but she knew she’d swell up to size soon.

She slipped the corset on, and began tightening the leather cord. She finished, and adjusted the straps that kept it on her shoulders. She went to a nearby mirror, and examined herself.

The black of the corset perfectly complimented her light-ish blue skin. The gap in the corset lined up with her belly button, and ran upwards. She kept the corset tight at the bottom, but let it out a little as it rose up, giving her tits enough room without shortening her breath, and without pressing into her baby bump.

Sexy. Just as she started to turn away, something caught her eye. A couple of somethings, actually. She opened the glass door, and pulled out two black leather thigh-high boots with four inch heels, and a sexy little thong.

Her heart hammering with excitement, she got out of her jeans and her sensible panties. On went the thong, then she bent down to slip on the leather boots. Amélie always knew she was her mother’s daughter, but putting on the boots showed her just how similar she had become to her mother; the boots fit like a dream.

She zipped them up, and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Perfect.

“And how are you two lovelies doing?”

Ashe had finished first, and helped Brigitte with the intricacies of the straps; no one could ever call what they were wearing an ‘outfit.’

The straps started at their crotch. One leather strap ran upwards, while two ran to the side, following their hips joint. A thicker strap ran along their belly, just underneath their belly buttons, connecting the straps. Ashe turned around, showing hers off. It turned out there was a token kind of underwear on the getup; a tiny lace thong emerged from between her ass cheeks.

The main leather strap continued to run upwards, until it got to their breasts, where three straps ran below, across, and above their nipples.

Finally, the strap ended just below their neck, and connected to a thick metal ring that ran to a collar and leash.

“I…I can’t believe you made me wear this~~” Ashe moaned.

“It’s perfect for a cum dump,” Amélie smiled. “Look, it even shows off that little belly bulge you’ve got.”

“What about mine?” Brigitte gushed.

She wore the same thing as Ashe, but the two biggest differences were her massive cock that jutted out, and her swelling belly.

Satya was really onto something. Brigitte had the perfect blend of the masculine and feminine.

“My dear, you’re just a _treat_.”

With a wink and a smile, she took the two leashes, and gently pulled on them, leading the two women along. Ashe hissed, but Brigitte giggled. As they left the sex room, Amélie grabbed a few cuffs. She paused, then grabbed a spreader bar with four straps, and a riding crop.

So she strutted out of the room, hair trailing behind her, her hips swaying, the four-inch heels clicking on the ground like a metronome. She gently hold the leashes over her shoulder. Her other hand held the cuffs, the bar, and her riding crop.

Jesse had indeed laid down on the bed, hands behind his head as he waited, with his boots off. He looked up and an eyebrow cocked up.

“This is something,” he smiled.

“We just had to slip into something a little more comfortable,” Amélie giggled.

“Seriously, this is something. Brigitte, does anything look bad on you?”

“You really like it?” She asked. Brigitte ran her hands over her barely covered breasts, and her big, swinging, exposed cock.

“I never thought something like that could make you look so hot.”

“Before we go too far, I think we should say the word ‘pregnancy’ if this becomes too much,” Amélie said.

“Okay,” Brigitte breathed.

“That goes for the two of you as well.”

“Sounds good,” Jesse nodded.

Ashe mumbled something, but nodded her head ‘yes’ all the same.

“Then with that out of the way,” Amélie smiled, “Brigitte, your daddy gave you a compliment.”

She gave the leash a sharp little jerk, just enough to make Brigitte go ‘eep.’

“What do we say…?”

“Thank you, daddy,” Brigitte moaned.

“And now that we have our daddy where we want him,” Amélie breathed, “what, oh, what shall we do with him…?”

“I’m all for doing what my ladies like,” Jesse said, gentle confidence filling his voice.

“Then we’ll have to get him out of his clothes.”

Ashe moved first, trying to break towards Jesse. Amélie held onto her leash, letting the pregnant cum dump run out the length, snapping her to a gentle but firm halt.

“You’ll have to show more restraint then that,” she said, her voice growing hard. “Brigitte, would you like to show this nasty slut how to behave?”

Brigitte nodded, smiling wide. She calmly, evenly walked up to the bed, and to Jesse.

“See? Perfectly mannered, not at all cock-hungry.” She brought the crop up, and gently rubbed it on Ashe’s cheek, gentle for now, but a warning for later. “Now, you.”

Ashe whimpered, but she followed Brigitte’s example.

“Perfect,” Amélie smiled. “Now, get him out of his clothes.”

With Brigitte to his right and Ashe to his left, Jesse held his arms out and let the two women strip him. Off came his shirt, then his t-shirt. Brigitte moaned as she ran a hand over his strong chest, and Ashe gasped as she went for his belt.

Everyone could see the tell-tale bulge that grew in Jesse’s pants.

“Help him out of those dreadful things.”

Jesse leaned back, a smile on his face as Brigitte hurriedly undid his belt while Ashe attacked his zipper. He leaned back, lifting his hips up just high enough for the two women to pull his pants down. Amélie licked her lips as she watched his red boxers start to tent from his massive cock.

Then Brigitte pulled his boxers down, and his cock sprung upwards, up into Ashe’s waiting hands. She opened her mouth, but before she could suck that wonderful, beautiful beast of a cock, Amélie gently jerked her leash back.

“Aah, not so fast.”

“But—!”

“Not so fast.” Amélie’s next jerk came harder, and Ashe mewled, but held herself still.

“I might need something more to help keep her straightened out,” she hissed. “Jesse, be a dear and hold her leash.”

“Sure thing,” he said, taking the leash with a smile.

Amélie started opening the cuffs. She could hear Ashe swallowing nervously.

“Ooh, can you get something from my jeans?” Brigitte asked.

“What did you say?”

Brigitte realized the tone she had taken.

“Uh, I—I mean, can you please get something from my jeans?” She asked, her voice softening, dropping an octave.

Amélie brought her riding crop around, gently lifting Brigitte’s chin up with it. The young woman cooed at the soften touch, but a hesitant look entered her eyes, wondering what Amélie would do.

“You should ask for permission to speak first,” Amélie said gently.

Brigitte nodded. Amélie could see her forcing down an anxious smile.

“M-may I ask you something?” The strong woman asked breathlessly.

“I think you may.”

“There’s something in my jeans,” Brigitte said. “Can you please get it?”

“I’m so glad you’re remembering your manners,” Amélie smiled. “Your parents taught you well.”

Brigitte’s face twisted as she tried to hold something back. She traded a look with Jesse, and they both broke out laughing.

“Oh man,” Jesse gasped, “if only you knew.”

“Knew what?” Amélie asked.

“My parents, well, they’re kinky,” Brigitte smiled. “Kinky as hell.”

“It’s where she gets her drives from,” Jesse said.

“How did you find out?” Amélie asked.

“Well…” Brigitte blushed. “My mom…she likes to cheat. And she cheated with Jesse. In front of my papa, with me watching. A-and then he fucked me, all in front of papa!”

Amélie could feel her pussy moisten at the taboo thought.

“Oh, this is a delight~~”

“That was the _first_ time,” Brigitte smiled.

“The apple didn’t fall far from the tree,” Jesse said.

“Then I’ll have to tell your mother just how well-behaved you are, and how much I appreciated it,” Amélie smiled. “You said it was in your jeans?”

“Yes, it’s…actually, there are two. There are two little white boxes, about the size of a Euro coin.”

Amélie walked back into the sex room, and found Brigitte’s pile of clothes. Sure enough, her jeans had two tiny white boxes.

“What are these?” Amélie asked as she walked back.

“May I?”

Amélie handed one to Brigitte. She leaned back, her cock jutting upwards, as hard as Jesse’s but nowhere near as big as his mammoth member. She placed the box against her cock, and pressed a button. A blue band of light ran around her cock, and Brigitte moaned.

“S-Satya made a wonderful cock ring,” Brigitte stammered.

“Why bring two?”

“Just…just in case one failed,” Brigitte said. She stiffened, and Amélie swore she saw the ring tighten, adjusting to Brigitte’s cock.

Then she smiled.

“Then serendipity strikes again.”

She took the second hardlight cock ring from her, and placed it against Jesse’s hot dick. He barely got out a questioning sound when the ring turned on, enveloping his thick penis with a hearty band of blue light. He groaned as it tightened.

“Perfect,” Amélie purred.

Both Brigitte and Jesse hissed and groaned. Blood vessels began to swell, making their shafts look all that more intimidating. The two grabbed the other’s hand as they sat and watched the rings adjust to the best size.

“Been a long time since I got this treatment,” Jesse hissed.

“Does it feel good?” Amélie asked.

“Right now it does.”

“Let’s change that, then,” Amélie purred, licking her lips. She turned to Ashe and Brigitte, and held up a cuff. “Let’s get him tied up. We can’t have him running away, can we?”

Brigitte jumped at the chance, while Ashe moved just a bit slower. Then again, Ashe’s eyes were glued to Jesse’s dick.

“But first, we better make sure this cum dump doesn’t do anything.”

Ashe yelped as Amélie took her hands, but an eager smile broke out as a pair of leather cuffs were wrapped around her wrists. The cuffs had a leash, and Amélie wrapped it around one of the bed’s posters.

“Just to make sure you don’t try anything funny,” she said. Amélie pulled the leash, dragging Ashe away from Jesse. She whined at the treatment, at being forced away from Jesse’s perfect penis.

“Do I have the right to assume you’ve been tied up before?” She asked, holding up another pair of cuffs.

“Not in a long time,” Jesse said.

“Then you’ll know how this goes.”

Jesse held out a hand. Amélie blinked, and smiled at the trust he placed in her. She tossed another set of cuffs to Brigitte.

“Be a darling and get his other hand, will you?”

“S-sorry honey,” Brigitte stammered. But she never stopped smiling.

Amélie wrapped the leather cuff around his wrist, and pulled the leash, pulling his hand towards the bed’s headboard. She secured the other end of the cuff, and made sure it wouldn’t scuff up the wood. Brigitte followed her example, and Jesse lay on the bed, his cock trembling against his stomach, arms pulled apart. Amélie handed another pair of cuffs to Brigitte, and they got to work on securing his legs.

She had to push Ashe out of the way so she could secure the cuff to the bed’s poster.

Soon Jesse lay on the bed, spread eagle.

“Maybe it’s my old outlaw senses tingling,” he chuckled, “but I’m getting mighty nervous here.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet,” Amélie smiled. “But first, I have one last bitch I need to take care of.”

Brigitte knelt on the bed, her cock jutting out from her. The hardlight cock ring had started to turn her cock a light shade of red, and her balls seemed to swell, but Brigitte didn’t show any signs of discomfort.

“Off the bed,” Amélie said. She gently rapped Brigitte’s toned ass with her riding crop, making the young woman yelp and jump. She obediently got off the bed.

“W-where do you want me?” She asked.

“Back a bit further.” Amélie directed her with the riding crop. She slowly walked behind Brigitte, just to make the woman shiver with the click of her heels touching the ground. “Right there. Now; kneel.”

“Huh?”

Amélie brought the crop around, slapping the back of Brigitte’s thighs. She yelped, and quickly got down on her knees.

“Do what I say,” she snapped. She brought her foot up, and set the heel against Brigitte’s upper back, right between her shoulder blades, and pushed. “Kneel.”

Amélie doubted she could’ve moved Brigitte if she wanted to. Brigitte and Fareeha had a hotly contested fight for the right to be called the second strongest women in Overwatch; a distant second to Zarya, but not even Reinhardt could claim to be stronger than her, so there wasn’t any shame with that. 

So Amélie drove the heel into her back, just to give her some incentive. Brigitte twisted and gasped, and quickly lowered herself to the ground. Amélie leaned forward, driving Brigitte to the ground.

“I said, ‘kneel.’”

Brigitte whimpered; whether from pain or excitement, Amélie knew not. But the strong woman didn’t say the safe word, so she pressed herself into the ground, going down on all fours.

“Further.”

Amélie didn’t even have to push. Brigitte just lowered herself until she had her face pressed against the floor.

“Push your hands through your legs, like you’re reaching for your ankles.”

Brigitte did what Amélie told her to do.

“Good girl,” she cooed. “Now, stay there.”

Brigitte sighed in pleasure as Amélie removed her foot. She walked to the bed, and gathered up the spreader bar.

Like everything in the sex room, the bar was made of leather. The cuffs were a fine and supple leather, even the metal core had been wrapped in leather. She brought it over to Brigitte, but she saw Ashe and Jesse looking on.

Ashe still had her hands cuffed and tied to the poster, and she whined in impatience. Jesse looked on with rapt attention, his cock pulsing. But the cock ring proved to be good, for not a single dollop of pre-cum leaked from his dick.

“There we go,” Amélie said as she got behind Brigitte. She marveled at the roundness of her ass, and the size of her cock. Brigitte shivered, but held herself steady as Amélie slowly hooked her ankles into the spreader bar.

“And now your hands.”

She pulled Brigitte’s arms back a bit further, making her shift her weight, but secured her wrists without any trouble.

“You did so good,” Amélie smiled. “You deserve a treat.”

Brigitte perked up at that.

Amélie walked back into the sex room, and opened the cabinet that held a plethora of dildos, vibrators, and upon closer examination, she saw a few fleshlights. She gathered a few, and walked back. With Brigitte stuck with her face down and ass up, and with Jesse cuffed to the bed, only Ashe could see what she had.

“I think you’ll like this,” she cooed, caressing Brigitte’s firm ass.

Brigitte moaned at her touch.

“Oh, and you’re so wet,” Amélie smiled. She pushed the leather strap to the side, exposing Brigitte’s pussy. “You’ll love this.”

She pulled out an egg vibrator, and slowly, tantalizingly slowly, pushed it into her. Brigitte moaned at the intrusion, grinding her hips back and forth as Amélie worked it into her.

“And for the final touch.”

The egg vibrator had a little cord running from it, leading to a controller. Amélie turned it on, and set it to the lowest setting.

“Oooh God~~” Brigitte moaned.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, it’s good~~can you turn it up?”

“What.” Amélie brought her crop down on Brigitte’s shoulder. It wasn’t a hit, she just pressed it on her shoulder. “Was that…?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Brigitte pleaded. “Please, madam, could you turn it up a bit more…?”

“Not right now.”

“But—!”

“This is your treat. I could make it a punishment, if you’d like.”

Brigitte shook her head.

“Then stay there, and enjoy it,” Amélie smiled.

She gave Brigitte’s ass a friendly pat, and got up. The young woman gasped and moaned, clearly wanting more.

“Now, for this cock-hungry slut,” she smiled.

Ashe smiled and whined, clearly enjoying the name calling.

“It’s such a shame to leave this magnificent breeding pole alone,” she sighed, caressing Jesse’s dick. “And these balls…how many loads have they unleashed into such wanton, willing wombs? They need to be worshipped.”

Jesse groaned in delight.

“So let’s kill two birds with one stone.”

She walked over to Ashe. Her face had long since flushed red with desire, and she gasped and shook with pleasure.

Amélie undid the leash, and let some of it out. Ashe crawled over to Jesse, the leash running around the poster. Just when she got to Jesse’s cock, Amélie pulled it taunt.

Ashe yelped and fell face first onto Jesse. She nearly landed on his swollen testicles.

“That should be enough for you.”

“But—!!”

“You’re at his cock, you can worship it, can’t you?”

Amélie re-tied the knot in the leash, keeping Ashe anchored where she lay. She had indeed landed right next to Jesse’s cock; in fact, Amélie had measured it out so well, Ashe’s jaw lay at the root of Jesse’s dick.

Ashe got to her knees. She tried to pull her hands up, tried to grab Jesses’ cock, but the leash held her in place.

“Come on. Suck him off.”

So Ashe knelt back down. She lay out on Jesse’s leg, and licked his dick. Jesse moaned as Ashe ground her pussy against his leg, and as she slobbered over his dick.

“Such a good sight, seeing a cum dump being put to work,” Amélie laughed. She walked back over to Brigitte. “Can you see that?”

Brigitte had to twist herself around, but she nodded.

“Y-yes, I can~~”

“The love of our lives, being serviced by a filthy cum dump. Ah, it’s more than she deserves.”

Despite being tied up, Ashe went down on Jesse like she’d never get the chance again. She licked at his thick shaft, and sucked his meaty balls.

“May I sit?” Amélie asked Brigitte, patting her rump.

“Go ahead,” Brigitte smiled.

“Good girl,” she cooed. “Oh, such a good girl…”

Amélie sat down on Brigitte’s ass. At first, she didn’t put her full weight on the tied up woman; Amélie ended up doing a little kind of squat. Brigitte hissed, but never complained. So Amélie put more of her weight on Brigitte, but Brigitte proved to be stronger and tougher than what she’d expected. Soon Amélie sat firmly on Brigitte, using her as a tied-up chair.

“Oh, you deserve another treat.”

Amélie grabbed the vibrator controller, and turned it up a few notches. Brigitte gasped and moaned, squirming underneath Amélie.

On the bed, Ashe pulled at the leash, to no avail. She gasped with desperate need, trying to suck the massive cock she loved, but without any more slack to the leash, she couldn’t grab it, she couldn’t hold it up.

Amélie started to chuckle, but stopped. Ashe leaned in and pressed her forehead against Jesse’s hips. She pushed her head to the side, twisting about as she went. Ashe hissed with frustration, but gasped in success. Amélie stared; the knocked up cum dump had caught the crook of Jesse’s cock with her nose.

Pulling against the leash, Ashe started to slowly sit up. She used her head, her face, to pull Jesses’ cock up so she could suck on it!

Soon, she had pushed his cock up so it pointed straight into the air. Jesse chuckled as he watched Ashe work. She opened her mouth, and ran her tongue along his dick, not so much to lick him and get him off, but to raise her own head and lead her mouth to the tip of his dick.

Finally, Ashe had sat up far enough to reach his flared, exposed cock head. Smiling with triumph, she started to suck Jesse off.

“God, would you look at that?” Amélie laughed. “Such a cock-hungry whore!”

“A cock-hungry whore with a great mouth,” Jesse moaned.

Ashe wasted no time in sucking him off. Even with her arms trailing behind her, she kept sucking and slurping at him. She adjusted herself, took a breath, and began forcing his cock into her throat. Her eyes rolled as Amélie saw that massive cock enter the back of her throat. Ashe scooted back so Jesse’s cock pointed towards her, and not the ceiling. He hissed, but not from pain; no, his cock throbbed and twitched, no doubt working against the brilliantly blue cock ring.

“Fuuuck,” Jesse moaned. He thrust his hips up, getting more of his impossible length into Ashe’s willing mouth.

Ashe gagged and gasped, but she never stopped sucking his dick.

“Look at that,” Amélie giggled.

Ashe had moved herself into a good position, for she took a long breath to fill her lungs, and then pushed herself forward, taking all of Jesse deep in her throat. She gagged and whimpered, but continued to push herself down until her nose ground on Jesse’s pubes.

“Fuuuck!!” He hissed, twisting and turning and thrusting his hips up into Ashe’s face.

Ashe looked like she had gotten into heaven. Her eyes rolled back so far, Amélie could barely see her irises. But she never stopped sucking. She used the short leash to pull herself back, pulling Jesse’s monstrous cock out of her throat, until she licked and sucked at his flared, fearsome glans. Then she all but dove back down.

“She’s really living up to her claim as the best at face fucking, isn’t she?” Amélie giggled.

“Fuuuck, she is,” Jesse moaned. His body writhed, held securely by the cuffs.

“Can you see this, Brigitte?” Amélie asked.

“God, she’s loving it,” said her human ottoman. “No wonder she’s the best at it.”

“Are you loving that, you knocked up cum dump?”

Ashe bobbed her head ‘yes,’ never stopping her mad cock sucking effort.

“And you,” Amélie smiled, looking down at Brigitte, “I still have to treat you.”

The strong girl gasped at that, all smiles.

“Don’t worry, that smile won’t last long.”

Amélie stood up, and grabbed a pillow from the bed, ignoring Jesse’s moans of pleasure and the sound of Ashe all but destroying her throat on her baby daddy’s dick.

She placed the pillow behind Brigitte, giving her a lovely view of the Swedish girl’s firm ass, leaky pussy, dangling balls, and turgid dick.

“How do you like this?” She asked, toying with the egg vibrator. She didn’t pull it out, she just moved it about.

“It’s soooo gooood~~” Brigitte moaned. “I’m getting close, please, c-can you please give me more…?”

“Fine, but just because you asked nicely.”

Amélie took the stalk of the vibrator, and began moving it in and out. She gently pushed it in deeper, making Brigitte moan, and then slowly pulled it out, until she saw the bottom of the actual vibrator unit.

She turned the vibrator up a couple of notches, and gently pushed it back in.

Brigitte cried out, rocking her hips. The spreader bar held her in place.

Amélie turned the vibrator down, and left it in her pussy. Brigitte mewled, but finally stopped her writhing. Amélie smiled, and began working her over again, increasing the vibrator, and slowly playing with it.

“Thank youuuuu,” Brigitte babbled. “Oh, you’re so good, please just keep it there, more, more, I’m getting close so close~~”

Brigitte’s breathing increased. She panted, her legs tightened, her balls trembled, and just as she got closer enough to cum, Amélie pulled the vibrator out of her.

“W-what?!”

“You were getting too close.”

“I…I’m right there, please, I’m on the edge, just a finger, anything, please!!”

“Jesse, how are you doing?” She asked, ignoring the whining.

“Fuck, I’m getting close too,” he hissed. Ashe pulled her head up, exposing the blue hardlight cock ring.

“Ashe, have you cum at all?”

Ashe pulled her head up and opened her mouth, just enough to speak, but not enough to let Jesse’s cock pop free.

“A few times,” she slurred.

“Then get back to it, I want to see that man’s dick red.”

“Amélie,” Brigitte whined, “I lost it, why would you do that…?”

“Because I like hearing you whine,” she smiled. “Now, let’s get you back to that peak, shall we?”

“N-no! Please, anything but that!!”

“If you don’t want this, you know what word you have to say.”

Brigitte’s face burned a brilliant red. But she kept her peace.

“Now, I think another dildo would come in handy,” Amélie smiled. “Ooh, no…I know something _better._ ”

She went to the little pile of toys she brought from the sex room, and grabbed a fleshlight. She walked over to Ashe, and gently grabbed her hair to stop the woman from sucking Jesse off.

“This could use a little lubrication,” she smiled. “Would you be a dear…?”

Amélie held Jesse’s cock in place as Ashe pulled herself off. She leaned over, and drooled into the fleshlight, filling it with her accumulated spit.

Jesse’s dick throbbed and jumped in Amélie’s hand. It almost burned red hot.

“How is the daddy doing…?”

“Really gotta bust a nut,” he hissed.

“That’s nice.”

Ashe lunged back at his dick, and got to work swallowing it yet again.

As she walked back to Brigitte, she could see the young woman whimpering; she had seen what Amélie did.

“Not looking forward to this?” She smiled pleasantly as she took her place behind Brigitte. “I know I am.”

The spreader bar kept her ass up in the air, giving Amélie plenty of space to pull her dick out. She struggled to be gentle; Brigitte truly had muscles everywhere.

She gently pushed the fleshlight onto Brigitte’s diamond hard dick, getting a wonton moan for her troubles.

“That’s it,” Amélie smiled. “Let me know when you’re close~~”

She deftly worked the fleshlight, moving it up and down on Brigitte’s rigid inches; the fleshlight _just barely_ fit the strong woman’s thick dick.

“Does this feel tight?”

“It does~~!”

Amélie pushed the pocked pussy down, grinding it against Brigitte’s hips.

“Are you happy?”

Brigitte mewled, unwilling to say anything. Amélie knew she didn’t want any more teasing.

Too bad.

“No?” She smiled. “I better change that, then.”

“No!!”

But Brigitte didn’t use the safe word. Amélie picked up the egg vibrator, and gently pushed it against the slick, wet folds of her pussy, and turned it on to the lowest setting.

Brigitte stiffened, crying out. Amélie slowly, gently, moved the vibrating bead up towards Brigitte’s clit, all while milking her cock with the fleshlight.

Brigitte’s face contorted to show the extent of the pleasure Amélie inflicted on her. Her mouth hung open, her tongue lolled about, resting on the floor; she gasped in time with Amélie’s thrusts of the pocket pussy. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head.

Amélie had Brigitte right where she wanted her. She couldn’t help but smile.

“C-cumming~~~!!”

And Amélie stopped, pulling the fleshlight off her dick, and taking away the vibrator.

Brigitte cried out in frustration.

“P-please, I’m right there!” She begged. “Just a bit more, please!!”

“I think I need to check on Ashe,” Amélie sang. “Be a doll and hold that pose, will you?”

Amélie got up to check on the ever-enthusiastic Ashe.”

“Has she been good?” She asked Jesse.

“God, just the best,” he moaned. “S-she got me to cum twice!”

“You must be feeling pretty backed up there,” Amélie cooed, gently patting his swelling balls.

Her hand got in the way of Ashe’s cock sucking, and the tied-up woman huffed her displeasure.

“Don’t huff at me,” she chuckled. “I won’t treat you if you do that.”

That got Ashe to quiet herself.

“Jesse~~” She sang. “How backed up are your balls feeling?”

“Very,” he grunted.

“Ashe? How many times have you cum from sucking on that big, angry cock?”

Ashe looked up at Amélie with pleading eyes. She clearly didn’t want to relinquish Jesse’s cock, not at all.

“Ashe…”

The white-haired woman’s face contorted. With visible effort, she let go of Jesse’s cock. It popped out of her mouth, and slapped against his abs with terrible force.

“I came a few times,” Ashe croaked, nearly hoarse after the brutal face fucking she gave herself. Ropes of spit hung from her lips.

“Care to cum more…?”

“Please,” Ashe begged, nodding her head with vigor.

“Well, you’ve been such a wonderful cum dump, I think you deserve a treat.”

Ashe croaked out a cheer.

“Be a darling and don’t move, will you?”

Ashe held herself impeccably still as Amélie walked around the bed, to where she tied the cuff’s leash, and undid the knot.

“Want to fuck the dick that bred you?”

“Please~~” Ashe begged, rocking in place.

“Go on. Move up.”

Giddy with excitement, Ashe crawled up the bed, climbing over Jesse. She paused a second to lean in and passionately kiss the rugged man, and he kissed her back. All the while, she ground her pussy against his dick.

“Up a little higher. There we go,” Amélie crooned. She wrapped a few slender fingers around Jesse’s impossible girth, just to move it in position. Ashe pushed down, and Amélie moved the dick up; two inches of its flat glans sunk into her pussy.

Amélie had barely pulled her hand away when Ashe pushed herself down, spearing her dainty little cunt on Jesse’s monster. She screamed her pleasure and Jesse hissed; Amélie swore she saw his backed-up balls swell.

“Perfect,” Amélie smiled.

Ashe wasted no time. She placed her cuffed up, bound up hands on Jesse’s chest, and pushed herself up his infallible shaft, and let gravity pull her back down, taking him down to the root. She moaned and screamed, drool dripping from her lips in utter pleasure.

Jesse hissed, gritting his teeth as Ashe bounced on his pole.

“Think you’ll be good there, sweetheart…?” Amélie asked.

“F-fine,” Jesse grunted. He pulled at his cuffs, but the metal chains held him tight. Ashe babbled and screamed as she pulled herself off his dick, and then let herself slide down his pole, her taunt stomach swelling with the sheer size of Jesse’s unbelievable penis.

“Good,” Amélie smiled, patting Jesse’s cheek. “Oh Brigitte~~! I’ve got some more toys to use on you~~”

“Please,” Brigitte begged. Drool and spit filled her mouth. As she spoke, strands flickered everywhere. “Please, I…I need to cum, I’ve been to the edge sooooo many times, please…”

“Oh, you’ve only been to the edge twice!” Amélie smiled. “There’s plenty more for you to endure.”

Brigitte’s eyes crossed at that. She begged and pleaded for relief, but she never said the safe word.

Amélie pranced over to the immobile, hobbled Brigitte, and grabbed a fat dildo.

“Where did we leave off…? Oh that’s right!”

She knelt, and brought the dildo to bear. First, she gently rubbed it on Brigitte’s puffy, swollen, wet pussy lips, enough to lubricate the sex toy. Brigitte squealed as she felt the lovely intrusion.

“Now, let’s get to work.”

Gently, steadily, Amélie pushed the dildo into her pussy. Brigitte screamed and moaned, she thrashed and bucked, but the spreader bar held her in place.

“That’s good,” Amélie cooed. “Let me know when you’re getting close.”

She sunk the dildo in. When she bottomed out, Amélie twisted it, just a bit, just to really show off the ribbing. Brigitte babbled and gasped, her balls tightened, but the cock ring held her steady.

Having gotten to know Brigitte in the past month in very biblical ways, she knew the signs of when the younger woman would cum. She kept her eyes on Brigitte’s swollen testicles, and when they tightened in just the right way, it made her hips shake.

So Amélie pulled the dildo out of her. She read Brigitte right; the woman cried and moaned.

“I…I was so close!! Please, a bit more~~”

“I’ll let you catch your breath,” Amélie smiled.

She waited for Brigitte to use the safe word, but she never, ever heard her say ‘pregnancies.’

* * *

Jesse hissed, and Ashe could feel his gargantuan tool twitch and shift inside her. She gasped as she felt it press against the walls of her cunt, hitting all of her weak points. She cried out as she came again, and all but fell against his chest. She had to catch her own breath before starting again.

“Ashe,” Jesse croaked.

She weakly looked up. His face had started to contort into an angry, disgruntled look.

“Balls getting full?” She chuckled in between gasps for breath.

“Too full,” he hissed. “I think a change is needed.”

“But Amélie didn’t say to take the cock ring off.”

“Amélie isn’t the one always in charge of the Posse now, is she?” He smiled. “And I think she’s getting a bit too used to being on top, don’t you say?”

Ashe looked down on her cuffs, then to Jesse’s cuffs.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “I think she is.”

“Let me out, and we’ll show her.”

Smiling, Ashe tried to reach the release clips of the cuffs. They twisted about in her grip, keeping her from reaching them.

Behind her, a cry went up.

“P-please, I was gonna cum right there!” Brigitte moaned. “Oh God, just let a little out, please~~!”

“I might be tempted to,” Amélie laughed, holding up a fleshlight. “but I don’t think so.”

“We need to put her back in her place,” Ashe giggled.

“Here, let me see the cuffs,” Jesse said.

She raised her wrists to Jesse, and he leaned in with his head. He bit the clip, and after a little wiggling and fussing about, he unclipped Ashe’s left hand.

“Love you,” she purred, stealing a kiss. Then she unclipped her right hand, and got to freeing Jesse.

She whined, and slowly pulled herself off his utterly turgid dick so she could undo his legs. Her entire body trembled as she felt his cock leaving her. She felt empty without him, but at the same time, her hips sighed their pleasure at having such a god-like cock out of her.

_Oh God, Amélie is gonna catch us,_ Ashe thought.

“Amélie, ooooooh, pleeease~~” Brigitte slurred, “just a little cum, please let it out a bit~~”

She smiled; they were fine.

With weak legs and trembling knees, she undid Jesse’s leg. He leaned up, and got his other leg.

“Now let’s…” Jesse trailed off.

Ashe looked at where his eyes were; they were looking at the magnificent floor-to-ceiling curtains. With a grin, Jesse got up and undid the silk sashes that kept the curtains open.

His impossible cock pointed the way, swollen and heavy. It had turned a brilliant crimson and dripped Ashe’s love juices. She took his hand, and he led her around, sneaking up behind Amélie.

“Like old times, eh?” Jesse smiled.

“I bag ‘em,” Ashe grinned back, “you tag ‘em.”

* * *

Amélie pulled the dildo out of Brigitte, making the younger woman cry and beg for more. Even if she didn’t want to edge and tease Brigitte, she would’ve had to pull it out; Brigitte’s pussy seemed to make up for her backed-up balls, and positively _leaked_. Amélie simply had to dry it off and get a better grip.

“Please,” Brigitte slurred. The spreader bar kept her locked in place; she slobbered on the floor. “Please, just a little cum~~”

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Amélie’s wrists. She yelped, and got pulled backwards.

“Got ya,” Ashe grinned.

“What?” She stammered. Then she saw Jesse walking over, his cock pointing the way, swaying with his steps.

“This has been great,” Jesse smiled, “but we’re thinking you’re getting a bit too cocky.”

He twirled around the silk sashes about. Ashe held her hands together.

And something in Amélie felt right, like she had waited her turn in line.

“Oh, nooooo,” she giggled. “Please, not that~~”

“We gotta teach you some manners,” Ashe grinned.

“Please, no…” Amélie held herself still as Jesse tied her hands together, the silk running across her wrists like smooth water, making her tremble. Ashe didn’t even need to hold her wrists in place. “What are you doing? Stop…Oh, stop…”

Ashe snorted at her feigned protests.

“You fiend. Oh, you evil man~~”

“I’m evil?” Jesse laughed. “So what do you call teasing Brigitte to be? She’s gotta be just as backed up as I am.”

“Yeah, look at her balls,” Ashe said. “They’re swollen!”

Jesse finished tying the sashes.

“Ashe, I think she needs a taste of her own medicine,” he smiled. “Tease her while I finish off Brigitte. What do you think, Brig? Need that last final push?”

“Please,” Brigitte slurred. Her eyes had gone hazy, her entire body trembled. “I…I’ve been on the edge sooo long~~”

“Normally I’d fuck that sweet pussy of yours,” Jesse said, “but with your ass sticking up in the air, I just got to get me some of that.”

Ashe pulled Amélie to the bed; she followed obediently.

“What are you going to do to me, you brute?” She laughed as Ashe pushed her onto the bed.

She sat behind Amélie, and found the knot that kept the corset tied. Amélie gasped as the American woman undid her corset, letting it fall down, exposing her heaving breasts. Ashe squeezed those wonderful, plump breasts, making Amélie coo. Then she sharply inhaled as Ashe pinched her nipples.

“Just a little taste,” Ashe purred, as she leaned in to nibble on her ear. That set Amélie off. She gasped and writhed as Ashe gently licked her ear.

Jesse, on the other hand, took another pillow from the bed, and put it behind Brigitte. As he knelt down behind her, the little baby mamma raised her ass even more, giving the father of her child the perfect target.

Ashe continued to play with Amélie; nibbling her ear, squeezing her breasts, and slowly diving down to her pussy, pushing the tiny panties aside to caress her soaking sex. Amélie forgot how delicate and dexterous Ashe’s fingers could be.

But her eyes were glued to Jesse, and his dick. The hardlight cock ring continued to fight the good fight and keep him from cumming. But his dick…it seemed to swell even bigger, almost as if it grew with rage. It had turned a deep vermillion, making the blue light stand out even more. Pussy juices dripped from it.

“Hey, Brig,” Ashe smiled, “Jesse’s all nice and lubed up for you. You’re welcome.”

“I’d take him dry if he wanted to,” she giggled.

“None of that now,” Jesse said, kneeling behind her. He slapped her ass, making Brigitte yelp and hiss and writhe with pleasure. He laid his enormous cock out against her ass. Ashe found Amélie’s clit, and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gasped and writhed, and Ashe backed off, just before Amélie could really cum.

Amélie wanted to say something, but she couldn’t, because Jesse drew his hips back, and pressed his cock against Brigitte’s dainty asshole.

And with one slow but powerful thrust, he pushed every single inch of that cock into her ass.

Brigitte howled, her eyes going wide, her voice cracking, but the scream itself wasn’t of pain, but of mirth.

“Gaaaaaaa~~~!!”

In a matter of seconds, Jesse had hilted himself deep inside Brigitte’s ass.

“Fuuuck,” he hissed. “This ass is so fucking sweet!”

He slapped Brigitte’s ass again, making Amélie jump. Ashe played with her pussy, making her twist and moan.

Jesse pulled back, dragging his dick out of Brigitte, making her babble and cry all over again. Just hearing her wordless moaning got Amélie’s heart to beat faster and faster.

Then Jesse pushed deep into Brigitte, until their hips met, and even then he still drove on, pushing Brigitte into the floor.

But the grin on her face only begged for more.

Amélie hissed as Ashe twisted a nipple, sending a burning wave of fire that very nearly became too painful across her body. Ashe’s hand gently rubbed her clit, and for all of Ashe’s skill, Amélie nearly didn’t feel any of it, because she could only watch Jesse fuck with wild abandon.

He held Brigitte in place and practically slam fucked her. His hips would meet hers in a righteous clap, and he’d drag out that magnificent cock that the entire Posse had fallen head over heels in love with, a conquering tool fit for a king, and he’d ram it back into Brigitte’s guts, making her cry and howl and beg for more.

Jesse set a brutal pace, his face contorted with pleasure, but also with a look that seemed feral, even in pain. Amélie looked a little lower, and saw just how swollen his balls had become. That cock ring must be working overtime.

Jesse fucked Brigitte so hard, she ended up moving. Each trust scooted her a little further along the floor, and Jesse would only ‘chase’ after her.

Finally, Brigitte’s tough, strong body seemed to have enough. Her arms and legs went limp, her eyes hazy and unfocused, her tongue lolled about on the wooden floors. Jesse had nearly fucked her into unconsciousness.

Just before Amélie could use the safe word for Brigitte’s sake, Jesse stopped.

“I’m at my limit,” he hissed. “Brig, you need to cum, don’t you?”

Somehow, Brigitte had clung to consciousness, and weakly nodded.

Jesse grunted with pain as he pulled his cock out, and Amélie wasn’t the only one to gasp. It seemed to have grown even bigger! Veins bulged out from the cock ring to the very tip of his glans. It had turned past vermillion, and into a truly angry red. It looked like it could dent tank armor.

He flipped Brigitte over, and her cock sprung up, hitting the spreader bar so it pointed up in the air, angled only a little bit towards her.

Jesse gave her balls a tender caress, making Brigitte shake and tremble, and then he pressed a button on the cock ring.

The blue light vanished, and Brigitte gurgled as her balls finally erupted. Amélie could see Brigitte’s urethra expand as her blocked up seed rocketed up her cock. It shot from her cock , flying up into the air before falling back down. Brigitte went cross-eyed from the relief. Her cum fell on her, thick as yogurt, splattering her breasts and even getting into her open mouth.

Brigitte absentmindedly swallowed. Her cock pulsed, releasing still more cum. Amélie gazed in wonder as Brigitte trembled and came, letting the pressure out of her balls.

Finally, she stopped cumming. Jesse leaned down and undid the spreader bar, letting Brigitte splay out on the ground. She gasped for breath, having covered herself with pearly white cum.

That only made the contrast between her and Jesse’s cock all the greater. Amélie actually felt a little apprehension enter her when she stared at Jesse.

“Now, for the cruel women herself,” he grinned.

Ashe, almost forgotten, made herself known again by pulling down Amélie’s panties.

“It’s fine to be the dom,” he said, making his way to the bed.

Amélie started to feel very uneasy. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, she could only stare at his cock, red and bursting with veins and power and pent-up aggression.

“I’m sure plenty of ladies in the Posse would like it. Brig sure did!”

Brigitte could only moan her satisfaction.

“Now, maybe it’s my backed-up balls talking, but I have to make something absolutely clear.” He walked up to her, and roughly pulled the corset off. “I’m the real master.”

Amélie shook, but she could feel her face twist into a perverted grin.

“Last chance to use the safe word.”

She answered him by spreading her legs.

Jesse grabbed one leg, and pulled her across the bed. She yelped, but didn’t resist. He spun her over, and she felt soft leather wrap itself around her ankle.

She felt Ashe’s dainty hands grab her other ankle, and get pulled apart. She lay on her belly, unable to see, but she felt Jesse slap the other cuff on her. Leather ran over wood as he tightened the cuff, pulling her legs apart.

Suddenly, a hyper-awareness hit Amélie. Namely, she became aware of just how exposed her ass had become.

The bed moved, someone climbed on. And when a rough hand grabbed her hair, she knew Jesse had taken his place behind her. Jesse leaned into her, pushing her head into the bed.

And Amélie wanted more.

His cybernetic hand grabbed her ass, and without warning, she felt his enraged cock press against her asshole.

Out of reflex, Amélie relaxed, willing her hole to open. Just as she did that, Jesse slammed into her. She screamed as she felt Jesse drive into her. It wasn’t just the weight of his cock that pressed into her, Jesse threw his full weight behind the thrust. Her eyes opened wide, the bed muffled her screaming, and then his flared beast of a cock spread her ass wide before it plunged into her.

Jesse drove his cock into her with what felt like pure rage. It sunk into her, if it wasn’t for the constant attention he paid to her ass when her turn came to get fucked, she would never have survived.

Amélie felt her entire being all but torn open. His incredible girth spread her asshole wide, his unbelievable length sunk deep into her guts, she cried herself hoarse as he slammed into her.

“Teach you for teasing me like that,” he grunted as he pulled his cock out. “Teach you for clapping that cock ring on me.”

Jesse slammed deep into her again, making Amélie’s eyes cross. But her heart beat faster, and despite the shock and the pain, she needed more.

“P-pull…pull my hair~~”

Amélie didn’t know how she could’ve choked that out, but the words had scarcely left her mouth when Jesse took a handful of her hair, and _pulled_.

Fire burned along her scalp, and Amélie thrashed and screamed. But she also squeezed down on Jesse’s cock.

“Fuuuck!!”

Jesse grunted and pulled out, tearing her asshole apart with his divine tool, only to shatter her when he slammed back into her. Every part of Amélie felt like it had caught fire, but nothing burned her. No, her body burned with brutal passion.

She could get addicted to being treated like this.

“Take it,” Jesse grunted as he hilted his cock deep inside her ass. “Fucking take it, whore.”

The pull on her hair increased, and Amélie’s head got dragged back, up and out of the bed. She realized she had started crying.

“Teach you for blocking my balls off like this,” Jesse hissed, dragging his cock out. Amélie trembled and shook from the feeling of his cock leaving her. Lord, it felt like the veins on his dick were the size of a pencil…!

But that might be because of the brutal ass fucking he gave her.

He drove her back into the bed, making it squeal underneath them, and for the headboard to bang against the wall. Jesse had destroyed her ass, torn it open, but deep inside of her, Amélie could only hear one word.

More.

“More?” Jesse snarled in her ear. “Fine, if that’s what this bitch wants.”

Her ass cried out its blissful agony as Jesse fucked her harder still. Her scalp burned as he gathered up more hair to pull. And Jesse yelled at her, screamed at her, called her a slut and a dirty whore who shouldn’t go around playing with people’s balls, blocking them off, keeping them from cumming, but the only thing Amélie could truly focus on was the never-ending wave of brutal pleasure that melted her mind.

“Brigitte!” Jesse snapped. “Get this damn thing off me!!”

Something beeped, and Jesse gave a triumphant roar as he slammed into her ass.

Molten hot cum hit her with the force of a freight train. Amélie shook with her own orgasm, and finally, she couldn’t take any more.

With Jesse still unloading cum deep into her guts, the world went black.

* * *

Dull agony woke Amélie. Groaning, she tried to get up, but her legs couldn’t move. She hissed in pain, but that quickly gave way to a queer kind of pleasure.

“Hey, she’s up.”

Blinking, she rolled around in bed. Ashe and Brigitte were draped over Jesse, slobbering over his cock. The ring had been removed, but his cock still seemed a little red.

“Ladies, please,” Jesse gasped, “I need a bit more time here.”

“But I want a mouth full of cum,” Brigitte pouted.

“Getting a face-full of your own cum wasn’t enough?”

“But it wasn’t _your_ cum.”

“Brigitte, please, my balls still feel backed up, I need some time off,” Jesse pleaded. He turned to Amélie. “Did…Amélie, do you remember what happened?”

“Oh, how couldn’t I?” She giggled, drawing her legs up to her chest. It stung, but the stretch helped her feel more alive, more human.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I think I went too far,” Jesse said, blushing. “Just…the cock ring did too good a job, I think I really lost myself.”

“You did,” Amélie said. “You were a beast. A demon from Hell.”

“I’m sorry—“

“I never said it was bad,” she smiled.

Jesse laughed, the relief on his face could be seen from space.

“Oh, that’s good. God, that’s good,” he laughed. “Just…dammit, getting blue-balled like that really did a—“

A phone rang, playing the sound of a soulful harmonica. Everyone instinctively reached for their pockets, only to realize they were all naked. Amélie laughed as Ashe and Brigitte started crawling around.

“That’s my phone,” Jesse said. “Let me get up and—“

A second phone rang; cats meowed.

“That’s mine,” Brigitte said.

Then a third phone, the theme from _A Fistful of Dollars_. Then a fourth, Amélie’s own ringtone from _Swan Lake_.

“The hell is going on?” Jesse hissed. He reached his pants, and pulled out his phone. “McCree here.”

_“Jesse,”_ Fareeha’s strained voice gasped. _“Fuck, you finally answered aaargh!”_

“What is it?” He yelled.

Brigitte answered her phone.

“Hello—“

_“Get Jesse,”_ Angela yelled. _“It’s time! The contractions started!”_

Everyone stopped.

“What?” Jesse stammered.

_“Jesse, our waters broke,”_ Fareeha gasped. _“Please, get back here, we’re going into labor!”_

Suddenly the literal burning pain in Amélie’s ass didn’t seem so bad. In fact, it felt quite distant. Everyone started scrambling for their clothes.

“We’re on our way!” Jesse said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha are in labor, and Ana keeps Jesse company as he waits.  
> But seeing her daughter and daughter-in-law pregnant has awoken a jealousy in Ana, and a sorrow for something she lost.  
> But Angela says she has the means of helping Ana out.

Jesse walked down the hall. His boots clicked on the ground with authority, they squeaked as he turned sharply on his heel, and he paced back.

“You should really get comfortable,” Ana said from her seat.

“And how the hell do you suggest I do that?” Jesse said.

Ana heard several emotions in his voice. Anger and annoyance, for one. But just behind that, she heard stress. And as he continued to talk, she could even hear compassion.

“Can’t be in the room during the delivery,” he grumbled, turning on his heel again. “We flew from the Chateau like a bat outta hell; both on the drive to the airport, _and_ on the plane ride back! I get here just before they’re set to deliver, and they tell me to wait outside?!”

“Jesse, please,” Ana sighed. “Angela hand-picked the doctors and nurses for her and Fareeha.”

“I should be in there.”

“Yes, I’ll give you that, but you did make a bit of a scene,” she said, sipping her tea.

“’A bit of a scene?’” He sputtered, turning around at the end of the hall. “I just want to make sure Angela and Fareeha were fine. They are the mothers of my children.”

“The first set of children, anyways,” Ana chuckled. She grabbed her thermos and re-filled her cup. Steam wisped up, carrying a wonderful aroma of green tea. It helped sooth her own nervous heart; it even helped placate the pang of jealousy.

She wanted to be in there, not to be with her daughter, but to have a child from Jesse. Ana pushed the idea out of her head; she had long missed that opportunity.

“I just want to hold their hands as they go through the birth!” Jesse said. “I’m owed that much, aren’t I?”

“Jesse, as sweet as it is that you want that, you were getting in the doctor’s way.”

“I wasn’t!” He said, turning around again. “I just wanted to make sure they got the best medical help they could get.”

“And how many times did Angela tell you that she hand-picked these doctors and nurses?”

“I just want to make sure they’re fine!”

Ana sighed. She set her cup of tea down on a little table, next to a her thermos.

“Okay Jesse, I have to lay down the law here,” she said. Jesse could hear the authority in her voice, and he stopped his mad pacing.

“Angela Zeigler is the greatest doctor in the world. The world, Jesse,” she said frostily. “She knows damn near everything about the human body, and she has the final say over which doctors Jack and I let join Overwatch. That alone should tell you that this team of doctors is the best in the world.

“Now, how many times did Angela tell you that she hand-picked these doctors?”

Jesse’s stern face didn’t convey any emotions. But he couldn’t meet her eye, and looked at the floor.

“A few.”

“'A few,'” Ana laughed.

“Uh, more than that?”

“Eight times,” Ana said. “I counted. So if the doctors have to be the best in the world to even get into Overwatch, being selected by Angela herself means they’re the cream of the cream of the crop. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah…”

“And you didn’t listen to her,” she said. “Jesse McCree, we all know you mean well. However, you have to trust Angela, not only as a doctor but as the mother of your child. Not trusting her means you’re second guessing her.”

“I wouldn’t—“

“You did,” Ana snapped. “Because you refused to believe her.”

Jesse’s face turned red as he blushed. Then his stern features softened and crumbled.

“I didn’t mean to,” he mumbled.

“I know that. But I’m not the one going into labor,” Ana said. That brought on a little wave of jealousy. “Can you understand that being around Angela and Fareeha was upsetting them?”

“I can now…”

“Then you know why the doctors had to ask you to leave.”

Jesse took a big lungful of air. He held it for a few seconds, and slowly let it go. Ana could see his shoulders relaxing; the stress visibly left him.

It looked like Jesse needed time to gather his thoughts. Ana let him; she refilled her tea while she waited.

“Thanks,” he said meekly. “Ana, I…no, that makes it sound like I’m making an excuse. Thanks for making me see how much of an ass I was being. I really must’ve made a scene.”

Ana patted the seat next to her, but he shook his head.

“Sorry, I’m still too nervous,” he said. But he stood by her. “Thanks for making me see how bad I was being.”

“Someone has to hold you to a higher standard,” she laughed.

“Yeah, and that’s really great,” he chuckled. “It’s just…Ana, can I be honest with you?”

“You can always be honest with me,” she smiled. “Takes us back to the old days of me mentoring you, doesn’t it?”

“It really does. Lord, I miss those days,” Jesse sighed. “It’s…I really, really think I bit off more than I could chew.”

“You’re just figuring it out now?” Ana laughed.

“Well…no, but—it’s…”

Ana laughed as he hemmed and hawed.

“Angela and Fareeha said they wanted something personal,” he blushed. “And I really couldn’t say no to them. I’m a helpful sort, right?”

“And Lena and Emily…?”

“Okay, Angela and Fareeha pulled a fast one with that. Not telling Emily or Lena what the real deal was, and you remember the fit that Lena pitched when she walked in on me and Emily.”

“Oh, the sweet drama we got from that,” Ana nodded. “I’m glad we got it sorted out without any real bad tempers being thrown. But you still agreed to father their children.”

“They asked nicely…” He said lamely.

“And Brigitte and Satya…?”

“Hey, Brig had a crush on me since forever.”

“Then how do you explain Zarya and Mei?”

“Mei asked to be a literal trophy wife. Don’t you remember how you put yourself out there for that big dick contest Zarya wanted?”

Ana felt her cheeks heat up, but she smiled from the memory.

“The point I’m getting at is that yes, a lot of this is a bed of my own making, I really, really, really want to do this right,” he said. “And I know I gotta be the best father I can be. I got more than one shot to get it right, what with the whole brood coming soon, but I can only get it right the first time with Angela and Fareeha’s kids. I want to be the best dad I can be for them, so I can give them the best life I can.”

Ana smiled. No wonder everyone wanted him; he was prime father material. If only she could’ve seen that all those years ago.

“Jesse, sweetheart,” she said, gently taking his hand, “you’re putting yourself under too much pressure.”

“But—“

“But shush,” she smiled. “I know the feeling of wanting to get it right the first time. Remember, my daughter is in there.”

“Oh, trust me, I know…”

“Then trust me when I say you’ll do fine,” she laughed. “I want to be the best grandmother for them, too. So what do you say? I’ll help you, and you can help me in turn?”

“I like that,” he smiled.

Jesse looked a lot better. He seemed more at ease, but Ana knew him better than that.

“Still nervous?” She grinned.

“Just a bundle of fuckin’ nerves,” he gasped.

Ana giggled, and grabbed his belt.

“Well, I think I’ve got something that could ease your mind…”

Jesse stiffened for half a second as Ana undid his belt.

“Really? In the hallway?”

“Doesn’t it make you hot?” She purred.

“When your daughter is busy giving birth to your granddaughter.”

“I’m actually a little jealous of that,” she said, pulling down his zipper. “It just reminds me that I missed my chance with you~~”

Ana purred as she freed Jesse’s cock. She felt him shudder as the cool air of the hospital touched his cock. It hung, limp and flaccid, something that rarely anyone in the Posse got to see.

“Ana, I—“

She silenced him with a kiss; a kiss to his cock, that is. Ana relished the musky, salty taste of his dick as she kissed its flared glans. Even in its limp form, it nearly eclipsed the size of her admittedly dainty wrist. She cupped his balls, giving them a loving squeeze as she kissed his cock again, then she opened her mouth and took him in.

Ana marveled at the feeling of his limp dick. It felt so spongy, so flexible. Jesse must really be filled with nerves if his dick didn’t perk up at this attention. Ana actually felt surprised that she didn’t mind having him stay this tiny and limp; it let her slobber away at his cock to her heart’s content.

She knew all too well about the constant competition between Ashe and Emily about being the best at face fucking. And no one could compete with Zarya’s sheer, unbridled enthusiasm. That and as the biggest, toughest woman in the Posse, she could truly a fucking of any kind.

But with Jesse’s balls in her hand, with his dick in her mouth, she got to suck at it in a way she never got to before. She even got to take some of his dick down her throat, feeling the flexible, meaty cock press against the back of her mouth. Without it being as stiff as a board, it didn’t aggravate her gag reflex as much.

Just as she thought she’d be able to get more of his dick into her, she felt Jesse’s cock tremble. She moved on reflex, pulling it out of her throat, into her mouth. Then she felt it stiffen and grow.

Ana looked up into Jesse’s eyes as his dick grew harder and harder into it’s full, insane, titanic glory. She kept sucking on the flared head, but had to pull back as it lengthened; she simply couldn’t take it all in her mouth like some of the other women of the Posse.

She swore she could even feel his balls rumble in her hands, as if they got the message to make cum, and to make it yesterday.

Ana giggled as emotions battled out in Jesse’s eyes.

“I swear, menopausal women are the worst,” he groaned.

“Not a fan of this treatment?” She said, pulling his dick from her mouth.

“Just—“

Ana made him hiss and gag as she licked his dick like a lollipop.

“—doesn’t seem like a good place,” he said in one quick breath as Ana took him back in her mouth.

Now this felt more like Jesse. His dick, so stiff, refused to yield to her touch. She sucked on it, relishing the taste and texture of the unflagging cock fill her mouth. She moaned as she relished the feeling of it pushing against her tongue, forcing her mouth apart to get deeper into her hot, wet hole.

Ana grabbed Jesse’s ass with her free hand, pulling him closer to her. She felt her throat tighten as the tip of his dick probed the entrance. Try as she might, she couldn’t take Jesse that deep. Maybe if she were a younger woman, she’d have better luck.

So she sucked on and playing with his fat cock head. Jesse sighed, and she felt tension release in his lower back, where she held him close. Ana looked up at him, and Jesse finally smiled as he looked back at her.

Ana moaned as her tongue played along the ridge of his glans, and Jesse moaned in pleasure. A dollop of pre-cum landed on the back of her tongue, and Ana nearly gagged; it hit her in just the right place to almost trigger a really bad reaction.

But she saved herself by pulling his dick out, and forcing herself to swallow it properly. She relished the thick, rich, salty taste.

She heard someone talking, and movement behind the hospital door. If there were only one thing she could still be proud of, it would be her hearing. Ana went to great lengths to protect her hearing, especially with all the battles she took part in; if it weren’t for that, she wouldn’t have heard the nurses approaching.

Ana pulled Jesse’s dick from her mouth, and gave the cum slit a quick little kiss. That got Jesse to stammer. Just as he opened his mouth to ask why she stopped sucking him off and started pulling his boxers up, the door opened, and he almost jumped out of his skin.

“Congratulations,” the nurse smiled as he opened the door. “Sorry for making you wait out here, but it’s done.”

“T-t-thanks,” Jesse stammered, playing with his pants.

“Nervous?” Ana smiled coyly.

“Very,” Jesse said, giving her a glare.

“It’s a big moment, I don’t blame you,” the nurse said. “Take the time you need, I can see you’re nervous.”

Ana did her best to not laugh.

“No, it’s fine,” Jesse said, getting his pants zipped up. With his cock rock hard, he couldn’t stuff it in his pants; instead, he pressed it against his belly, and ruffled his shirt to hide it.

“Come on, let’s go in,” Ana said, getting up. She grabbed her thermos of tea and walked just a half-step ahead of Jesse, giving him a little bit of cover.

“Thanks,” he said, letting her go first. “Oh, and I owe you an apology.”

“An apology?” The nurse blinked.

“Yeah, I was an asshole back there, and I didn’t realize it. I disrespected you by ignoring you and your suggestions; I shouldn’t have done it, and I’m more than a little embarrassed at myself. I shouldn’t have treated you like that, you deserve better.”

The nurse looked pretty taken aback, but he smiled.

“Thank you,” he said, “you’ve gotta be the first asshole father-to-be who actually realized he was being an asshole.”

“I can’t take all the credit, that goes to the grandma here.”

“Then thank you for talking some sense into him, ma’am,” the nurse laughed.

“To his credit, he realized his mistake pretty quick,” Ana said.

“If it makes you feel better, you just made yourself my favorite patient,” he said.

“Thank you, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re talking like you’re expecting an army to come through here,” the nurse laughed.

Jesse traded a sly look with Ana. She smiled back.

“Let’s get you to your two little bundles of joy,” the nurse said, leading the way.

“That was very nice of you,” Ana said, mindful of her volume.

“It also helped me get a little soft, thanks to a certain someone.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she giggled.

Since the UN still classified Overwatch as a rogue operation, the hospital wing remained shockingly empty. Ana couldn’t help but thank Allah for that; it meant that agents weren’t getting injured in the field. Soon they came to the delivery rooms.

“Here you go,” the nurse smiled. “If you need anything, press the call button. We’ll be down the hall.”

“Expecting more injuries?” Ana asked.

“Technically we’re still under-staffed, so yes, we gotta stay on rotation.”

“Then I hope your shift is a boring one,” she smiled.

“Amen!” The nurse laughed as he walked away.

Ana took Jesse’s hand.

“Ready?”

“I…I’m still not sure,” he mumbled.

“Then let’s go together.”

She smiled as she opened the door for Jesse. Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

“There he is,” Fareeha smiled.

Her daughter and daughter-in-law had beds right next to each other. In fact, the beds had been pushed together, so it looked like they shared a single propped-up bed.

And they held two babies to their breasts.

“Oh my God,” Ana gushed. She spoke before she even knew she had spoken. It seemed that her maternal instincts had turned into grandma-instincts. “There they are!”

Angela and Fareeha laughed. Ana led Jesse over to the beds.

“Here they are,” Angela beamed, “your first girls.”

The girls had been wrapped in blankets, and were sucking at Angela and Fareeha’s breasts. Ana could hear Jesse tearing up.

“H-how are they…?” He stammered.

“Wonderful,” Fareeha smiled. Her little girl let go of her nipple, and yawned. Fareeha brought her up, and gave her a little pat, getting a very large burp for her trouble. She giggled. “Well, daddy, say hello to Tania.”

Ana and Jesse leaned in to fawn over the little girl. Tania looked like her mother, with dark skin and wisps of pure black hair. But when she looked up, she could see Jesse’s eyes.

“That’s your daddy,” Fareeha giggled. “Want to say ‘hi’ to papa?”

“God, she’s beautiful,” Jesse croaked. Ana looked around, and found a tissue box. She handed it off to Jesse, who blew his nose.

“Don’t forget about little baby Anabelle,” Angela said.

Jesse walked over, Ana hot on his heels. Angela gently bounced her girl, freeing her breast. She smiled as she looked at her grandbabies, her heart bursting with love…and longing.

“Anabelle?” Jesse stammered.

“It’s the most beautiful name I could think of,” Angela smiled. “It’s also in honor of my mother-in-law.”

Ana grabbed a handful of tissues for herself. Yes, she did feel a longing. No, not just a longing, but an empty feeling of missing out. She tried to bury it by gazing at her granddaughter.

Anabelle had quite the pale look. Blue veins were visible, which fit her stunningly blue eyes. But just like Tania, Ana could clearly see Jesse’s genes showing through. As with Tania, Anabelle had wisps of hair; wonderful, shiny, hazelnut brown hair.

“Oh my God…” Jesse cried.

“Come on, daddy. Hold your little girls for a bit,” Fareeha smiled.

Ana gently took Tania while Angela handed Anabelle over. Ana took a second to tickle Tania’s nose, getting her to giggle and smile; Ana felt her heart melting. She brought Tania over to Jesse, who had just gotten a hold of Anabelle.

“They’re not fidgeting at all,” he said.

“That’s because their papa is holding them,” Angela said.

That sent a lance of pain through her heart. Yes, she did feel a longing. She wanted one of Jesse’s kids for herself, to carry it into the world, to hold another baby to her breast.

Ana set Tania in his other arm. He held both babies, bouncing them as he held them. Ana pulled out her phone, and took a few pictures as tears rolled down Jesse’s face.

“I…I never thought I’d be here,” he cried. Ana took a few more candid shots. The previews looked beautiful. Jesse stood there, strong and handsome, with tears running down his chiseled face. And then there were Anabelle and Tania, looking up at him with wonderful, beautiful eyes.

“Jesse, over here,” Ana said.

He looked up, and smiled as he posed with his daughters. Ana took more pictures, but Jesse clearly needed a minute. She set down her phone, and took the two wonderful little girls. Once his arms were free of babies, Jesse grabbed the box of tissues to dry his eyes and blow his nose. Ana tried to ignore the painful feeling of missing out. She had passed up this opportunity, but she could still have an amazing man in her life. An amazing man, who would be an amazing father. And plenty of beautiful grandbabies, too.

“That’s it, let me have some Teeti time,” she gushed. “Look at you two. You’re so wonderful! Your Teeti loves you, yes she does!”

A click drew her attention; Fareeha had her own phone in hand.

“Keep going, mom,” she smiled. “I know you love this.”

Ana gave both her little girls kisses, making them giggle. Just as she finished, Anabelle started getting fussy.

“Better get her back to mommy,” she said. “There you go.”

Fareeha and Angela needed their own tissues as they took their daughters back, letting them nurse again.

“God, this is just too much,” Jesse cried. Ana pulled up a chair, and he sat at the foot of the two beds.

“I knew we picked the right father,” Fareeha smiled. She reached over and took Angela’s hand.

“You mean how _I_ picked the right father,” she smiled back.

“Yes, fine, it was mostly you.”

“I…I…I was going to say I’m honored to be their father, but…” Jesse blew his nose. “I love them. God I love them. I’ll be for them every step of the way. I won’t let them go.”

“And that’s what will make you a good father,” Ana smiled, giving him a hug. “You just need to not be so hard on yourself.”

“Shit, that reminds me,” he said. “Angela, I really second-guessed you in the beginning of the delivery. I made an ass of myself—“

“Jesse, stop,” Angela said. “Yes, you were an ass. But I knew you wanted to be the best father you could be, it just got away from you for a bit.”

“You don’t have to be perfect,” Fareeha said, “you just have to keep being the amazing man we picked you to be.”

“Thank you,” he cried. “God, I love the two of you so much. Just as much as I love my girls.”

“And this is why we love you, too,” Angela laughed.

“Proud of your daughters?” Ana asked.

“I’m over the fucking moon,” he cried.

Ana held him as he dried his tears.

“And how are you two doing?” He asked. “It wasn’t a difficult delivery, was it?”

“Having delivered more than a few babies in my time, I thought I knew what to do,” Angela said. “Oof! Was I ever wrong!”

“All I have to say is ‘thank Allah for epidurals,’” Fareeha chuckled.

“Even with that, getting to that point…God.”

“But it wasn’t that difficult?” Ana asked.

“Once we got the painkiller, no, it went fine,” Fareeha said.

“Then you better get used to sitting around for a while,” she laughed.

“None of that,” Angela beamed. Anabelle yawned, and she bounced a little, getting a burp from the baby girl. “We also got injections of a concentrated biotic stimulant.”

“Now that is the real reason I was glad for the epidural,” Fareeha said. “Those were some giant needles. Did we really have to get it injected into our hips?”

“It’s concentrated, so it has to be injected on-site,” Angela said. “I’ve spent some time coding it to our genome, so it’ll repair any damages in no time at all.”

“First pain-free birth, now recovery-free birth?” Ana laughed. “It makes me want to get pregnant again.”

“It wasn’t like we had to get episiotomies,” Angela said. “Just a boost for cellular regeneration, and we’ll be back to normal within an hour. But I can’t get rid of the stretch marks yet. Maybe the next release version…”

“Hold up,” Jesse said. “You’re telling me you’re actually able to get up and walk?”

Both Angela and Fareeha lifted their legs, wiggling them under the blankets.

“The wonders of modern medicine,” Angela beamed.

“Now you’re just rubbing it in,” Ana grumbled.

Someone knocked at the door. Fareeha invented them in, and two nurses walked in.

“Sorry to barge in,” the lead nurse said, a smile stretching from ear to ear. She pushed in a cart with a little baby seat, followed by another nurse with another cart. “If the two little angels are sleepy, we’ll take them to the nursery.”

“Can’t we stay here a bit longer?” Fareeha asked.

“We’d love to let you, but we have some things to follow up on. Birth weights, shots, a whole laundry list of little things to make sure they grow up big and healthy.”

“Now hold on, I thought we weren’t doing any vaccinations,” Jesse said, a sly grin on his lips.

Angela shot him a full-on death glare.

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s in that stuff,” Fareeha said, mock thoughtfulness in her voice.

Angela turned cherry red in an instant.

“I’ve done quite a lot of research on Facebook, and I know better than anyone in the room,” Ana declared, proudly puffing out her chest.

“Now wait just one goddamn minute!!” Angela roared.

Ana broke out laughing, just as Fareeha and Jesse broke down as well. They howled and laughed at the fury that gripped Angela’s face.

“Don’t you fucking joke about that!” Angela spat. “Don’t even start!!”

“Oh man, the look on your face,” Jesse cried.

“Too good to pass up!” Ana gasped, drying her eyes.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Fareeha laughed, “but I’m not sorry.”

The nurses were doubling over with laughter, too.

“God, I haven’t seen you get that angry,” the lead nurse wheezed. “Too good! That was too good!”

Angela continued to glare death at everyone.

“Ms. Amari, we’ll give your daughter the best care,” the nurse said.

“Fine, as long as they get their shots,” Fareeha relented. “If only so my wife doesn’t kill me!”

Angela did slap Fareeha’s arm. Ana gently took Tania from her daughter, and handed her off to the nurse, then she handed over Anabelle.

“We’ll get them ready for you, should be a few hours,” the nurse smiled. “Besides, you need some relaxation time, I don’t care what you pumped into yourselves.”

Angela still pouted as the nurses left.

“Come on, Angela, it was a good prank,” Jesse said.

“I’ve never seen you so angry,” Ana said. “And yes, it was a good prank. We’d never let that kind of anti-science rot into our house.”

“You better not,” she grumbled.

“Hey, come on,” Jesse smiled. “It was a one-time thing.”

“Yeah, we can’t exactly use that again,” Fareeha nodded.

Angela still pouted. Ana looked to Jesse, and gave him a knowing look.

“Here.” Jesse got up, and walked over to the two beds. “I need to give the mothers of my beautiful daughters the love they need.”

 _Mother of my daughters._ Ana felt the hot sting of envy with that. Meanwhile, Angela hesitated, but grudgingly moved over so Jesse could cuddle her.

“Mom,” Fareeha asked, “could you…?”

No, she couldn’t be getting jealous of her daughter, not now. She had to put on a strong face, she had to be there for her daughter. So she smiled, and climbed into bed with her daughter. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha, and got a squeeze in return. Jesse cuddled up with Angela, and Ana could see the rage melting away.

“Oh!”

Said rage seemed to be replaced with surprise, then a mischievous gleam.

“It seems the father is pretty proud of himself,” she giggled. Ana caught her wiggling her hips. Judging from the look on Jesse’s face, Angela must be grinding her ass on him.

“Ana started something she didn’t finish,” Jesse said, his voice at an easy rumble. Ana knew that tone well; he was horny.

“Mom, really?” Fareeha smiled.

“I just wanted to help him relax. He was pacing so hard, I thought he would wear out the floor tiles.”

“And how, pray tell, did you get him up to half-mast?” Angela asked.

“Full mast, thank you very much,” Ana huffed. “He just had some time to calm down.”

“She did get me to full mast,” Jesse said. “And I’m damn thankful no one else was in that hallway.”

“Afraid to be caught with your pants down with Captain Amari?” Ana laughed.

Fareeha trembled in her arms. Her face flushed, and her breathing deepened. With life in the Posse being very intimate, she knew her little girl had gotten quite hot and bothered.

“Afraid of the scandalous tabloids that would kill to get their hands on this story,” he laughed. Angela continued to grind her hips into his crotch. Jesse ran his fingers through Angela’s hair, and she took his hand.

“Well, the best thing about that dose I gave to me and Fareeha is that not only can we walk,” Angela smiled, “but we can fuck, too.”

“Okay, Angela, I know you’re the greatest doctor in the world, but is that really safe?” Jesse asked. “And I say that because I care about you!”

“I think Jesse’s right,” Fareeha said. “We can’t push our luck too far. But there’s been something else I’ve been dying to try~~”

Fareeha gently pulled away from Ana. She gently stopped her daughter, and kissed her on the cheek. Fareeha wiggled over, kissed her wife, and then passionately kissed Jesse.

“Fuck my ass,” she whispered.

Jesse smiled, and sat up. Fareeha helped him out of his shirt, while Angela undid his belt and jeans. He had to get out of bed to strip; Angela and Fareeha just had to pull off their hospital gowns.

“Come on, _daddy_ ,” Angela breathed as she tossed the gown away.

“Yeah, daddy,” Fareeha giggled, curling up with her wife.

“You have been neglecting them an awful lot,” Ana smiled.

“Ana, you seem pretty overdressed,” Jesse smiled as he peeled out of his boxers. His cock swung out, mighty and aching with need.

It took Ana a few seconds to realize he talked to her. The sight of his cock proved to be hypnotic. To think she could’ve had that to herself all those years ago…

“I think you got a little cock hungry there,” her daughter grinned.

“Yeah, _mom_ ,” Angela smiled. God, her breasts looked huge. But being a newly minted mother gave Angela’s bust a nice little boost. Milk dribbled from her nipples. “Get out of those clothes.”

Ana hesitated, but got up, and stripped down as Angela crawled over to Jesse.

“I better get this beast lubed up, if it’s going up my wife’s ass~~” she sang.

Soon Angela lay before Jesse, and started licking his cock.

“Ana? Want to join in?” Jesse grinned. “Or are you just a tease?”

That got Ana’s attention. She crawled onto the bed, getting next to Angela. Her daughter-in-law took her hand, and together they started licking and sucking his massive dick.

Ana felt the bed creaking as Fareeha crawled over.

“Don’t leave me out of this,” she heard her daughter mewl.

“I’d never think of it,” Jesse purred.

Angela had taken Jesse’s cock head, leaving Ana to suck and lick at his engorged shaft. The feeling of disappointment fizzled out a bit as she tasted this amazing man. Her tongue danced with the taste of his masculine musk, and she marveled for the umpteenth time just how hard a dick could be. It didn’t matter how many times she’d suck Jesse off, it never failed to amaze.

As she licked, she could hear her daughter kissing the man of all their dreams. Then she heard her squeal.

“I gotta loosen you up a bit, don’t I?” Jesse smiled.

Peering around the titanic shaft, she saw Jesse gently pawing at her daughter’s ass.

Ana redoubled her licking efforts, trying to slather all of his cock with her tongue. Angela moved above her, moaning and bobbing her head in an effort to suck more of him down. Ana tapped her shoulder, and motioned to switch.

Angela’s eyes narrowed, clearly unwilling to switch, but she relented. As Ana knelt up to worship his dick, she saw Jesse gently pushing two of his fingers into Fareeha’s mouth. Her daughter moaned, her eyes closed, and she sucked at his fingers.

Finally, she came eye-to-eye with Jesse’s cock. She kissed it, and gently stuck a bit of her tongue into his cock slit. That made Jesse hiss and twitch. Then she opened her mouth, and tried to swallow it.

She nearly wished Jesse would be as soft as he had been in the waiting room; Ana could barely get all of his cockhead into her mouth. She lavished it with love, both sucking at it and licking it with her tongue. She could taste the saltiness of his dick, along with Angela’s saliva. Looking up, she saw Jesse pull his fingers from Fareeha’s mouth; then he reached down, and began to massage her tight little anus.

Seeing that got Ana to push a few more inches into her mouth. She could feel the flared glans assaulting the back of her mouth, but she just didn’t have the capacity for it. She reached forward, and began playing with his sack. She massaged his balls, making him groan in pleasure, and then she felt a little shot of pre-cum hit her mouth.

Fortunately, it hit the roof of her mouth, not the back of her throat. Ana opened her mouth, and let it spill out, rolling down his dick.

She tapped Angela; the doctor looked up, and saw the flow of pre-cum dribbling down. She giggled, and got out of the way. Instead she lavished the underside of his dick with her tongue. Ana moved down to join her in the effort to lube up such a fearsome tool.

Fareeha cried out in pleasure. Ana felt Angela look up with her; Jesse had gently pushed his fingers into her asshole, getting the first knuckle in.

“Want more?” He asked.

“Please~~” Fareeha breathed.

Jesse kissed her again, and gently eased his fingers in, getting to the second knuckle. He gently pulled out, and eased himself back in, working Fareeha’s ass, loosening her up. Fareeha twitched and moaned all the while.

“That’s it,” Angela giggled, letting the meaty weight of Jesse’s cock rest on her face. Pre-cum and saliva dripped down onto the bridge of her nose. “Take those fingers, I can get more into you.”

Ana pulled Jesse’s cock from her mouth.

“Baby, you better really loosen up~~” she sang.

Fareeha’s face contorted in pleasure, and Jesse’s fingers sunk into her ass, down to the base of his third knuckle.

“I think she’s good,” Angela smiled. She pulled at Jesse’s arm, dragging him to the bed.

Jesse gently pulled his fingers from Fareeha’s hole, and got on the bed. Her daughter jumped on his hips, drawing an ‘oof’ from him.

“Damn, you’re pretty anxious, aren’t you?” Jesse chuckled.

“Shut up,” Fareeha slurred. She ground her ass on his dick. “We haven’t gotten fucked in so long~~”

“It’s your fault,” Angela said. She swung her legs over his face, presenting her pussy to him. “It’s your fault for spoiling us.”

“Spoiling us rotten,” Ana nodded, kneeling next to her daughter.

She gasped as Jesse reached forward, and gently caressed her pussy. She shivered at his touch, needing more.

“Darling,” she said, turning to her daughter, “do you think you’ve got this?”

“I do, mother,” she smiled.

Ana gave her a big hug.

“Then ride that cock.”

Angela cooed as Jesse ate her out. He had his other hand, his cybernetic hand, wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto him. Despite having Angela sit on his face, he never stopped gently fingering Ana. She moaned and cried as his fingers expertly teased her, running up and down her soaked lips, gently pressing in, just the very tips of his fingers, before withdrawing. And every so often, he’d give her clit a little twerk, sending shivers up her spine.

Fareeha raised her ass, going higher and higher into the air until she had the giant, flared cockhead pointed at her anus. Angela leaned forward and gave Fareeha a kiss.

“You’ve got this,” she smiled.

Then Angela leaned over to Ana.

“Please, mommy~~” she smiled.

Ana couldn’t help herself. She leaned in and kissed Angela.

“Your wife is such a good kisser,” she breathed.

“Isn’t she?” Fareeha stammered.

Ana watched her proud daughter get the tip of Jesse’s dick into her. She yelped, both from pain, pleasure, and pride.

Fareeha grabbed Angela’s hand; Ana could see her squeeze it as she gently speared herself on Jesse’s dick.

Ana could hear Jesse moan. He moaned into Angela’s cunt, making her shiver, and causing her face to flush.

“F-fuck!!” Fareeha stammered. “So…so fucking big~~! Fuuuck, I never get used to it!!”

Ana squeezed her daughter’s naked thigh as her not-so-little girl pushed herself down on that peerless dick they all loved.

“Ana, oooh, you must have the best view,” Angela gasped, her eyes growing hazy with pleasure. Jesse must’ve redoubled his pussy eating to elicit such a reaction.

“My little girl is doing so good!” Ana mewled. Jesse slowly started fingering her, getting his first two fingers up inside her. She ground her hips into his hand, begging for more.

“That fucking breeding tool is just too good to us~~” Angela giggled.

Fareeha screamed as Jesse gently rose his hips a few inches. As he lowered them, she slid down a few more inches. Ana couldn’t believe it; Fareeha had taken him halfway!

She started to babble incoherently as she struggled to push more of herself onto that shaft. But Fareeha never stopped. Ana could see the look of determination in her eyes, despite them being half-lidded and drowning in pleasure.

Fareeha suddenly went quiet. Suddenly, with a weak little mewling, she pushed herself down, and finally met Jesse’s hips.

“Oh, my love!” Angela pulled Fareeha into her, kissing her madly. “I can’t believe you took the whole thing!!”

Fareeha’s eyes watered. As Angela broke the kiss off, her tongue lolled out, her eyes almost rolling into her head. Ana could only imagine what kind of pleasure Fareeha felt; it had been too long singe Jesse took her ass.

“More…” Fareeha slurred.

“Jesse, darling, your first wife wants more!”

Jesse let go of Angela’s hips, and grabbed Fareeha’s. With one hand, he started to move, pushing his hips up, and Fareeha up, making her cry out and lean forward. Fareeha grabbed Angela’s shoulders to support herself.

That let Jesse start to set a nice, gentle pace. He pulled his hips back, dragging his cock from her daughter’s tight little asshole, then he gently, but firmly, pushed it back into her, making her cry out and shake.

All the while, he never stopped finger banging Ana.

“Fuck her,” Angela giggled. She pulled Ana close to her, and kissed her again. “Fuck your wife.”

“Treat her right,” Ana moaned, breaking the kiss where she could. But Angela was just so good at kissing, her lips so soft and plump…

Angela gasped, twitching. Jesse must’ve hit a good spot as he went down on her.

“She’s your wife, your first wife, she needs it~~” Angela gasped.

Deep within Angela, Jesse made a questioning sound.

“Oh, this is what we want,” Angela oohed. Her grip on Ana’s hand redoubled, and she mashed her lips into hers, only occasionally breaking to talk. “You’re the perfect father, you’re so strong…and kind…and _hung!!_ W-we started out wanting—oh!—wanting you to juuust knock us up~~~

“B…but we can’t keep this up!” Angela moaned. “Seeing the Posse, seeing you run it…oh, we’re not just happy having your kids. Nooooo…nooo, we want it all! W-we want this cock! We want it all the time!!”

“Fuck us all the time,” Fareeha slurred. Drool leaked from her mouth as Jesse gently fucked her ass.

“Yes, all the time! We want to be your wives, both of us! Please…!”

“Cum, bellies full of cum~~” Fareeha gasped. “More babies, we want more of your babies…!”

Ana felt a pang of jealously hit her heart.

“So many more,” Angela groaned. She yelled and shivered, stiffening as she came. She let out her breath, visibly relaxing as her orgasm rolled over her. “It’s what we want…please, you can’t deny us, you already have so many wives! W-what’s a few moo~~ore?”

Ana bit her lip, her heart breaking.

Fareeha cried out as Jesse stepped up the pace. His cock evenly pistoned into and out of her, Ana could hear his heavy balls slapping against his thigh as he pulled out.

Then, with a pussy-muffled roar, Jesse hilted himself inside her daughter. His balls twitched, blasting her girl with cum. Fareeha groaned, her eyes growing hazy. Finally, both she and Jesse relaxed, collapsing on the bed.

With shaking, trembling limbs, Fareeha pulled herself up and off his dick. Cum poured out of her ass, thick and heavy, as always. Ana felt her eyes water at the sheer gleam of it, the unparalleled virility, and how it would be wasted on her.

“Think you’re up to the challenge?” Angela cooed, lifting her cunt off his face.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jesse smiled.

Fareeha all but collapsed next to him, and kissed him. Angela joined in on the kissing. Ana felt Jesse pull his fingers from her pussy, but the pleasure never hit her.

Jesse looked up, and worry entered his eyes.

“Ana?”

She realized she started crying.

“Ana, is everything alright?” Worry filled his voice.

“T-this should be me,” she cried. “Oh Allah, why was I so blind?”

“Mom?”

The threesome sat up, gently reaching out for Ana. She pressed her head into her hands as the sad, jealous tears started.

“Ana, what’s the matter?” Jesse asked.

“I was so fucking blind back then,” she sobbed. “I…I saw you making eyes at me. I couldn’t miss it! And…and—and I just didn’t do anything! I always thought it would be too much, a line that I shouldn’t cross, but…oh God, I missed my chance to have you!”

Jesse pulled her in for a hug. It only made her cry more.

“Seeing all these women, their bellies big with your babies, I…fuck, I hate it! I hate seeing it day in and day out, because it’s something I’ll never have again!!”

Jesse held her, his arms warm and strong.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay. We all make mistakes, but you’ve got me now. You were good to me then, and you’re still good to me now.”

“I sound like a mother all the damn time,” Ana sobbed.

“A mother I live to fuck,” he smiled. “No one else in the Posse can treat me like you do.”

Sniffing, drying her eye with the back of her hand, she looked up.

“R-really?”

“I love all my girls, and each for a different reason,” Jesse said. “Ana, I love you because you were always there for me. A strong voice, rock-solid morals, hell, you were the mother I never had.”

“The mother you like to fuck?” Fareeha asked, her voice gentle with jest.

“Yeah, I would’ve killed anyone just to get a chance to fuck you back then,” he laughed. “And now? Now I can, and it’s just a dream of how you take over.”

“I just want to have a family again, a full family,” she sniffled. “And…and a kid. I want to get pregnant again. Oh, who am I kidding? Maybe it’s seeing all these pregnant woman that’s doing it for me. Making me hormonal, or longing to be hormonal, it’s just…”

“It’s okay, Ana,” Jesse smiled. “We’ll take it one step at a time.”

“Well…”

Ana wasn’t the only one to turn to look at Angela.

“’Well’ what?” She asked.

Angela hemmed and hawed, started and stopped.

“Oh, what the hell,” she gasped. “I was thinking of sharing this with you later, but now is as good a time as any.”

She crawled across the bed, reaching towards a nearby chair. A bag sat in it, her pregnancy bag. Ana remembered helping her put it together just a few days before they entered labor; it held a change of clothes, books, snacks, things to help her relax.

Angela opened the bag, and pulled out a sealed plastic kit.

“Ana, I actually have something that can help you with this,” she said.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you get misty-eyed at Fareeha and me,” she said. “And the other women. I mean, damn, you can really give Hana and Olivia the stink-eye when they show off their bellies! So I went to work making something to help you.”

She pulled open the bag, breaking the hermetic seal; it hissed as air hit it. Angela reached in, and pulled out a hefty auto-injector. A vial of shimmering yellow fluid sat in it, looking a lot like one of her biotic grenades.

“I had to do a lot of tweaking to my biotic fluid,” she continued, “tailoring this to your genome. But I’m sure it will work.”

She turned to Ana, auto-injector in hand.

“Ana, do you really want a chance to get pregnant again?” She asked.

Ana could hear the serious tone in her voice. Angela wasn’t joking.

“I do,” she said.

“Do you trust me?”

“Uh, Angela…?” Fareeha asked weakly.

“Do you trust me?” Angela repeated.

“What’s going on here?” Jesse asked.

“Yes,” Ana said. “I do. With my life.”

“Then can I please have your arm?”

Ana held her arm out, and Angela pressed the injector against her skin. It hissed as it injected the biotic fluid into her.

She felt nothing at first. Then, as a few seconds ticked by, Ana felt a sharp, sudden burning sensation.

“Ow, that never—“

Suddenly, she cried out as pins and needles jabbed her skin, her bones, her muscles, her nerves, everything suddenly hurt!

It felt like a million razorblades cut her nerves in half! It felt like a wire set on fire squeezed her!

“Ana, it’s okay,” Angela said, grabbing her hands. “The anesthesia should be kicking in soon.”

“The wha—“

Ana didn’t get any further. Just as suddenly as it hurt, the pain stopped. Everything stopped. She felt nothing.

Ana fell backwards into a black abyss. She didn’t even know she passed out.

* * *

Something felt off.

The overwhelming sense that something had changed woke Ana up. Not the talking, not the gentle shaking, just the sense that something felt _different_.

Groaning, she blinked, the light in the room seeming too sharp.

“Ugh.”

She eased herself up, and the strange feeling seemed to redouble.

“What happened…?”

She blinked to clear her eye, and then saw Fareeha and Jesse staring at her. Only Angela didn’t seem dumbstruck; she had a look of pride on her face, an ‘I told you so’ look. They were all still naked, but something about her body kept her from really focusing on their lack of clothing.

“What?”

“Ana,” Jesse gaped, “I…”

“Mom, what happened?” Fareeha asked.

“What do you mean?”

She had passed out on the bed. As she eased herself up to sitting cross-legged, Ana finally realized what felt off.

Nothing hurt. What’s more, her body moved perfectly. In fact, it tingled. No, her body didn’t tingle, she just felt the lingering effects of a healing biotic dose, like Angela had targeted her with her Caduceus staff, or she used her own biotic grenade.

But the tingle of a healing aura felt like a secondary concern; the lack of pain drew her attention. Ana could always move perfectly, she hadn’t gotten so old that her mobility started to decline, but she had some old aches and pains that stuck with her.

She fucked up her back on a mission when she hit forty-one, and while she made a full recovery, it still ached; she needed to do regular morning stretches, and would have to ice it every so often.

Her right shin had been broken during a real nasty mission, and while it healed, she could always feel a slight hiss to it, a pressure that felt like she would break it again if she put too much pressure on it.

All of those old injuries, the old aches and pains, were gone. For the first time in what must have been decades, Ana didn’t feel the slightest hint of pain. The only thing she felt was the lack of pain, and the tingle of biotic healing.

And if she were to be honest with herself, not feeling those aches kind of freaked her out.

“What happened?” She asked. “I…I feel like I’m tingling all over.”

“That would be my doing,” Angela beamed. “The tingle is an after-effect of my biotic healing. But for the main effect, well, it might be easier to show you.”

Angela reached into her bad, and pulled out a compact mirror. She handed it to Ana. She took one look at it, and stopped dead in her proverbial tracks.

Her skin looked smooth, wrinkle free. She twisted this way and that, getting a better view of herself, but couldn’t find any kind of age-related wrinkles. Ana ran her hand over her face, and saw that her hands looked young and strong again. She looked down at herself, and could barely find any wrinkling over her body.

The only thing that would have given away her age was her still silver-grey hair.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Angela smiled.

“What the hell was that stuff you gave me?”

“It’s another batch of my concentrated biotics,” she said. “Like the ones I gave myself and Fareeha to help us recover from childbirth faster. Only with yours, I tailored it to do more tweaking; that’s why it hurt so much, I had to alter the genome of all your cells.

“The biotics enters your cell, and locates the DNA strands. Since I’ve already sequenced your genome, it finds the DNA and adds more telomeres to it and—“

“Angela,” Ana snapped, “what did you do to me?”

“I thought it was obvious. I found a way to turn back the biological clock a bit.”

Ana went back to staring at the mirror. She looked like she was thirty-five again, maybe younger. Then, with a trembling hand, she lifted her eye-patch.

She screwed up her eye as light stabbed at her. Blinking back tears, she realized she could see through her right eye.

“I…I thought I was blinded,” she gasped.

“You can see?” Angela said. “Oh thank God, that was a long shot. I know your eyes are cybernetic, so getting my biotic injection to repair the damage required a lot of finesse.”

Ana twisted her head to the side. The scars along the side of her head had faded. She had to squint to see them.

“Mom,” Fareeha stammered, “y-you look so young.”

“I _feel_ young,” she said, relishing the pain-free, and the post-biotic healing tingle. “But why is my hair still gray?”

“Hair is essentially dead cells,” Angela said. “Those can’t be changed. But the hair follicles should have gotten a healthy dose, your hair color should return as it grows out.”

“I actually like my silver hair,” Ana mumbled.

“I do, too,” Jesse croaked.

Suddenly, Ana realized just how hard Jesse was. With the surprise that Angela gave her, she had gotten so focused on herself, she tuned out Jesse. She eyed his cock hungrily.

“Another fine showing of the advancements of modern medicine,” Angela laughed. She had pride written all over her. She even puffed out her chest, her breasts almost magically defying gravity.

Suddenly, things made sense.

“So this is why you look so young,” Ana said, tearing her gaze away from Jesse’s dick. That proved to be no small feat; it had gotten so hard and swollen, it began to turn a slight crimson.

“Sorry?”

“You must give yourself injections like these to look so perky.” Ana gently squeezed the doctor’s exposed breast, just to drive home the point.

“Uh…I don’t know what you’re—“

“Angela, everyone knows,” Fareeha gasped. “You’re getting on to forty, but you look damn near eighteen.”

Angela blushed, and her proud posturing failed.

“I…I wasn’t that obvious, was I…?”

“Doc, you gotta be shitting us,” Jesse laughed. “No one your age has tits as perky as a college co-ed.”

“Don’t worry, I love your tits,” Fareeha said, giving her a squeeze.

“And I remember why I love mine,” Ana said. She squeezed her breasts, marveling at the restored firmness.

“Tell me about it,” Jesse said, his eyes glued to her tits.

“Is this even legal to use?”

“Honestly, I turn back the biological clock for you, and that’s the first thing you ask?” Angela gasped.

“That’s a long way of saying ‘no,’” Ana laughed.

“It’s perfectly safe!!”

“Are you sure…?” Fareeha giggled.

“For fuck’s sake, Ana, aren’t you feeling hot and horny?” Angela spat.

Teasing the still-perky blonde doctor had distracted Ana from her own body. At first, the only things she could really feel were the disappearances of her aches and pains, and the tingle of healing energy.

But not that Angela mentioned it, Ana did realize that she felt hot. No, not hot, she felt like she would burst into flames. Then she realized just how fast her heart beat in her chest.

“I take that shocked look to be a ‘yes,’” Angela said. “That was the hardest part; finding a way to re-create ovulation. It required a few stem cells, but I believe I found a way to induce ovulation for you.”

“W-what?” Ana stammered. Suddenly the only thing she could feel was the radiant heat bursting from her core.

“Ana,” Angela gasped, “I found a way for you to get pregnant again.”

Her hand went to her belly.

“I…I can—?”

“Yes, you can,” Angela smiled.

Ana stared at her with disbelief.

Then she stared at Jesse, who’s cock still remained just as massive. Their eyes locked, and Ana felt herself smiling.

She pulled Angela in, giving her a passionate kiss.

“Thank you!!”

“It wasn’t that much of a—“

Ana didn’t hear the rest. She practically jumped on Jesse. He wrapped his arms around her, and he met her as she mashed her lips against his. Their teeth almost banged against each other as they kissed madly.

She lay on top of Jesse, feeling his cock press against her belly. Ana could feel her pussy leaking its juices, she needed him, she needed this man, she needed him balls fucking deep.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” She demanded.

“So fucking long,” Jesse croaked. Even his voice sounded hungry with need.

“Did you ever want to put a baby in me?”

“I…I’ve…” Jesse stammered. “Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I jerked off to you the first day I saw you. You’re so beautiful, and strong, and amazing, fuck, you’re the first woman I thought about having kids with!”

“I want a kid, Jesse,” she moaned. “You better treat me right, do you understand?”

“Yes, mommy.”

Jesse paused the second the words left his mouth. Ana heard her daughter and daughter-in-law giggling behind her.

“’Mommy?’” Fareeha giggled.

“Oh my, I think we found something out about our new husband,” Angela laughed.

Ana paused, but only because she felt her entire body tremble at that word, at how Jesse said it, and the effects it had on her.

“Mommy is gonna fuck you,” she spat. “You better treat her right.”

“I will,” Jesse smiled. “Oh, I will.”

Ana grabbed his wrists and pinned them by his head. She leaned in, and kissed Jesse like she would be led to the electric chair. She relished the taste of his mouth, his lips, his tongue…she could even pick up a lingering taste of her daughter-in-law’s pussy.

She madly kissed him, almost to the point where she had to break away and come up for air. She kissed Jesse so hard, she couldn’t even breathe from her nose.

And Jesse looked like he wanted more.

“Fuck mommy, sweetheart,” she gasped, a lust-filled grin growing on her face. “You fuck her good, pump her full of that sweet cum you make.”

Ana lifted herself up, and with one hand, angled his engorged, swollen breeding stick at her sloppy wet cunt, getting just the absolute tip in. Her other hand kept his hand pinned by his head.

“Think you’re up for it?” She grinned.

“Please, mommy, I want to fuck you,” Jesse groaned. “Fuck, you feel so hot, I want you, please~~”

“Call me mommy.”

“Mommy, please…”

“Fuck, this is hot,” Fareeha gasped.

Ana pushed herself down. She nearly screamed as she felt his massive tool peel her pussy lips apart. This wasn’t like the other times they fucked; Ana swore she could feel every bump and every vein as she pushed it into her newly rejuvenated pussy.

“Oh my God~~” She moaned. “Oh, my little boy! You’re so fucking big you’re tearing mommy apart fuck please give me more, more, more!!”

“Fuck, mommy, you’re so hot, you’re so tight, oh God, it feels like you’re strangling my dick!”

Ana moaned as she felt Jesse push up into her. Could it be the biotic shot that Angela gave her? This felt so much more intense, so much more passionate than before! Jesse did fuck her well, she often rode him through two or three orgasms, but just getting his dick into her now felt so much better than any other time they’ve fucked!

Nothing compared. Not even when she first demanded that he fuck her, right after impregnating her own daughter.

Could it be knowing that she would get pregnant from this?

Ana had taken half of his impossible length into her when she had to stop. She pressed onto Jesse’s chest, holding herself up. She could feel her entire body moving about to accommodate Jesse’s invader, every part of her burned, on fire with pure pleasure, she sat at the razor’s edge, teetering over control and orgasm.

“Mommy…?” Jesse grinned.

She saw the look on her face; Jesse knew just how close she had gotten.

Then he placed his free hand on her hip.

“Jesse…”

He wiggled free of her grip. Being so close to cumming, her grip strength failed her, and he placed his hand on the other side of her hip.

“F-fuck mommy,” she gasped. “Do it!”

Jesse gently, but firmly, pulled her down. Ana screamed as she felt his cock plunge into her, tearing her open, ruining her all over again. He drove his cock deep into her, ramming it against the entrance to her womb, and pushing it back with its sheer size.

Ana screamed as she came. Her entire body shook, it felt like a lightning bolt had struck her! The only thing she could feel was Jesse’s cock filling her up. It didn’t even feel like she had a body, she could only feel utter bliss at being speared by such a man.

Jesse roared, and Ana rolled into another climax as she felt his cock spew forth a thick, heavy load of cum. Deep in her mind, despite her neurons popping like kettle corn from pleasure, Ana realized that the tip of his cock pressed heavily against the entrance to her womb.

She could feel the first blast fill her. With his cock wedged against her womb, pinned down by her body weight and kept upright by the unbridled power of his own dick, Jesse’s cock shot the cum directly into her.

Ana could feel the cum fill her, she could feel the hotness of it drench her most inner place. Then she felt Jesse’s cock pause and twitch, and it unloaded again, pushing cum into her womb, filling her.

Her bodyweight and the strength of Jesse’s cock created a kind of seal. His cum couldn’t get out of her womb, but there wasn’t a place for it to go. Ana could feel her womb tingle, and she remembered feeling the tingle of Angela’s biotic healing. Her womb expanded outwards from the force of Jesse’s cum. And with the biotic injection making rapid changes to her body, it accommodated by increasing her elasticity.

Ana shook, weak from orgasm, but she could feel her belly swelling with Jesse’s incredibly virile and amazingly potent seed.

Her climax tapered off, dropping her back to reality. Gasping for breath, Ana brought a hand to her belly. It swelled outwards, stuffed with cum. Gasping for breath, Ana couldn’t help but smile and stroke her belly; she had to be as big as Hana, the newest woman to join the Posse and subsequently get knocked up.

“You naughty boy, you came too soon,” she drooled.

“I—I’m sorry, but—“

“’You’re sorry’ what?” She snapped, still gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Jesse croaked.

“Much better,” Ana slurred. Oh fuck, hearing Jesse call her ‘mommy’ revved her up, brought her right back to the cusp of orgasm. “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for cumming too soon, mommy,” Jesse groaned, “y-you’re just too hot!”

“Fuck, this _is_ hot~~” Angela purred.

Ana tossed a mean glare over her shoulder. Fareeha knelt behind Angela, wrapping her arms around her. One hand squeezed a breast, milking her daughter-in-law. The other hand dipped to her cunt; Ana could see that Fareeha had pushed three fingers into Angela’s twat.

“I don’t want to hear you now,” she snapped. “I just want to hear my little boy groaning.”

“Did…did I get a little brother?” Fareeha laughed.

“No, he’s just my little boy.”

“Daddy, mommy thinks you’re hers~~”

“Fuck, I…I just need this,” Jesse mewled. Ana squeezed her thighs, pinning him in place. “All these years, fuck, Ana, I—I just always wanted this to happen…”

“It’s happening now,” she smiled. “But mommy is glad you’re still so hard. Be a dear and fill her up with more cum.”

Jesse smiled, and started to squeeze her hips, readying himself to fuck her again.

Oh no, that would never do.

Ana grabbed his hands, and pinned them back by his head. Her arms swelled with strength; Ana worked out relentlessly to stay in top shape, but the biotic dose that Angela gave her brought her back up to peak physical strength.

Jesse got out a surprised gargle when she peeled his hands back, and pushed them into the bed. That would be all the warning he got; Ana clenched down on her pelvic floor, squeezing her cunt around Jesse’s dick. His gargle turned into a moan, and Ana smiled.

Then she leaned her weight on her hands, pushing Jesse down more, and got to fucking him.

She gasped as she raised herself off his dick, and moaned as she pushed herself back down. Oh, she _could_ feel everything! Angela’s dose must’ve renewed her nerves, or made them more sensitive, something had to explain why riding Jesse felt so much better!!

No, it was the womb full of cum. It was knowing that she could finally carry Jesse’s child, the one thing she should’ve done all those years ago, she finally got to do it again.

That made fucking Jesse all the better.

Ana gasped, setting an unrelenting pace. She bounced on his swollen pole, pinning him to place, and Jesse gasped and grinned and begged for more.

“Mommy is taking what you owe her,” she slurred, eyes growing hazy with pleasure. “You nasty boy. You should’ve pinned mommy down all those years ago, and fucked a baby into her.”

“I…mommy, I should’ve,” Jesse gasped, a smile plastered on his face.

“You should’ve treated your mommy right.” Ana paused. She squeezed, tightening her cunt, strangling Jesse’s dick. He groaned, but gasped and thrashed as she churned her hips, further twisting and squeezing and clenching his penis. “But mommy is here now, taking what you fucking owe her!!”

Ana had barely started churning when Jesse’s hips thrashed, lifting her up a bit, and he came again. Ana almost came, she just had a little way to go!

So she lifted herself up, fucking Jesse as he came.

“Mommy! I—I’m already cumming~~!”

With a guttural, beastly roar, Ana pressed herself down on him, finally cumming herself.

Her belly swelled. The tingling feeling of the biotic dose rose, tickling her nerves. More of Jesse’s hot cum filled her belly, making it swell, and the biotic dose helped her accommodate the enormous amount of man-cream.

Ana rhythmically squeezed her cunt, milking Jesse as he came. Finally, he let go, relaxing, falling back into the bed, gasping for breath.

She looked down at their hard work. Her belly had indeed grown bigger. She had to be as big as Olivia now, but not with a baby; her belly had been filled with cum.

“More—“ She slurred.

Jesse weakly looked up at her. Ana could feel him softening; oh no, that wouldn’t do. She brought her hands to her belly, and squeezed down on her belly, right over his dick.

Ana could feel Jesse inside of her. She could feel his mammoth meat stick fill her up, and she felt her own hands squeezing down on her body, and she could feel his unparalleled dick under her hands. She moved her hands up and down, jerking Jesse off while he was deep inside of her.

“My little boy, more…mommy needs more~~”

Seeing the bulge in her belly that his cock made, Jesse nodded; his cock grew strong again.

Ana shooed her daughter and Angela away. She hooked her heels around Jesse’s legs, leaned into him, and rolled over. If Jesse had been hung like a mortal man, he would’ve been pulled from her.

But Jesse had a dick that would make a horse hide its face in shame. He stayed in her, rolling with her until he lay on top of her.

“Fuck mommy more~~” Ana begged.

Free from her grip, Jesse grabbed her legs and moved them up, spreading them, giving him a better shot at her overfilled cunt. And he started fucking her again. He pulled out, and slammed back into Ana, making her gasp and cry. Jesse fucked her with long, powerful strokes.

“You get it, mom,” Fareeha gasped.

She numbly looked over, and saw Fareeha lying next to her. Angela lay at her hips, eating her out.

“I-It took me long enoooough~~” Ana slurred.

“You’ll be great, mom, I know you’ll be the best,” Fareeha moaned. She grabbed Ana’s hand, and held her as they were both fucked.

Jesse hissed, stepping up his pace. Ana cried out as he laid waste to her pussy, she screamed as he slammed into her so hard, she knew she’d have bruises. And with a grunt, he came again.

But this felt weaker than the others, by far. Jesse pressed himself deep into her, laying in with his body weight, but Ana could only feel a little bit more cum being pumped into her. She could feel his cock twitching and straining, trying to push more cum out; when he finally collapsed, gasping for breath, Ana looked down at her belly. She had to be as big as Izzy and Kat and Penny, the third newest editions to the Posse.

“More, I need more,” she begged.

“Mommy, I…I don’t know if I can go again,” Jesse stammered.

She hooked her legs around his hips, and pulled him in deeper to her.

“I know you can.”

* * *

Sam pushed open the door to the hospital. He almost ran in on a dead sprint.

“Where’s the maternity ward?” He gasped, clutching at the balloons and cards and baby shower gifts that overfilled his grip.

The nurses looked up. They seemed to be enjoying some down time.

“Oh, you must be Sam,” one of the nurses smiled. “Fareeha said you’d be here soon.”

“Yes, bad weather, plane got delayed, where are they?” Sam gasped.

“Sorry, you missed the birth. But they’re recovering in the D-hallway,” he said. “Take that hallway, turn right, then left.”

“Thank you, you’re amazing, have to go!” Sam said that as he ran.

His little girl, his Fareeha, making him a grandfather! He could barely believe it.

Sam shook his head as he walked. No, Fareeha wasn’t his little girl. Ana and him had Fareeha to try and save their marriage, and then they both realized just how bad they had fucked up. Yes, he was her father, but it only seemed to be in a way of pure responsibility.

Fareeha spent time with him, she visited often, but she had always been closer to Ana; she felt more like a responsibility to him, not a daughter. And as nice as her visits to him had been, Fareeha had admitted that he felt like a responsibility to her as well.

Part of Sam hated that little divide, that little disconnect, but he remembered just how poorly he and Ana got along. Their divorce had been for the best; he just happened to ride a wave of sentimentality when news came of Fareeha’s pregnancy, and his impending grandfather-hood.

He took a right, went down a hallway, then went left. Only one room had a patient document on it; that had to be Fareeha’s room.

As he got closer, he heard voices.

“Please, I really can’t go again.”

Funny, that sounded like a man.

“Come on, you treated my mom so well, you’ve got to have some for us.”

That sounded like Fareeha.

“Please…?”

That…that couldn’t be Dr. Zeigler, could it?

“Ladies, please, eight times is too much, even for me!”

Sam shook his head. He had gifts to give. So he opened the door.

“Fareeha, hello! I brought—!”

Sam came to a dead stop.

Two hospital beds were pushed together. A naked woman, who looked a lot like Ana when they still dated, lay on one side. She had a swollen belly, and cum by the buckets leaking from her. Fareeha had her hand dipped towards her crotch, in the middle of scooping up some of the cum.

Fareeha and Angela lay next to the strange younger-somehow-Ana. Both of them had cum smeared on their lips, and fingers.

They lay between a rugged man, a man who lay utterly naked. Angela had her hands wrapped around the largest dick Sam had ever seen, and he could tell it was still flaccid!

Everyone stared at him; the somehow-young-Ana, Fareeha, Angela, and the man.

Sam stared back.

“I…” He croaked. “I’ll be in my bunk. Er, the waiting room! I’ll be in the waiting room!!”

He closed the door, his heart laboring in his chest. What did he just see? None of that couldn’t be real!

But his dick had exploded to its full size, so it had to be real.

He really did need to rub one out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a secret Overwatch raid captures Talon's leaders, Satya gets a secret message from Sanjay, asking for her help.  
> Already wary of Sanjay and his manipulations, Satya decides that a little show has to be put on to show him what she really thinks.

“I demand to be released!” Sanjay cried.

Gabriel groaned as the thin man pounded on the polymer shield that made up Overwatch’s jail cells. Sanjay had spent nearly the last hour demanding his release.

“Maximilien,” Gabriel growled, “can you shut that guy up for me?”

“Believe me, I would love to,” the Omnic said. Even with a machine’s patience, Gabriel could tell that Sanjay had reached the end of Maximilien’s kindness.

“Sanjay, darling,” Moira yelled, “be a dear and be quiet, you’re giving me a headache.”

Gabriel could feel the polymer shield vibrating. He knew Moira had a loud yelling voice, but to make the shields shake from two cells away? He underestimated her again.

He looked up, and saw Moira perched on the edge of a rough cot, just as he sat. Being the only woman on Talon’s council, she had her own cell. Gabriel, meanwhile, had to share between Akande, Sanjay, and Maximilien who, while technically a sexless Omnic, identified as male.

“They can’t hold me here,” Sanjay hissed. Having spent the last hour or so yelling and screaming, he had worked himself up into a sweat. His brown hair, normally styled with a little mousse, now sat plastered to his face as the stress sweat destroyed whatever hold the product had on it. Hell, Sanjay even started to sweat through his normally pristine Vishkar uniform.

“They’re holding all of us here,” Akande said.

Despite being locked up, Akande spoke evenly, calmly. Overwatch had obviously taken his gauntlet when they arrested them, but they took the extra step to install cybernetic limiters and deactivators. His prosthetic right arm looked normal, but Gabriel could see that Akande had been slowed down. That would be the work of the limiters.

“You yelling will not improve our situation,” Akande continued. “You will not free us, you will not talk Overwatch into letting us go, you are only giving us a headache.”

“And dehydrating yourself,” Gabriel added.

“That, too.”

Sanjay’s eyes bulged with fury, but he finally stopped screaming.

“They can’t hold me here,” he hissed. “I work for Vishkar. They can’t have connected me to Talon.”

“Oh honey, they caught you in a meeting with us,” Moira laughed. “That’s all the evidence they need.”

“They’ll need more of it to hold me,” Sanjay said. “Vishkar has good lawyers. They can get me out of here.”

“They’ll get _you_ out?” Maximilien snapped. “Oh, what a relief! I thought they would be getting all of us out.”

“Sadly, Sanjay has a point,” Moira sighed. “He has the greatest chance of being freed, if only with a lengthy court battle.”

“I made sure to cover my tracks,” Sanjay said. “They shouldn’t have anything other than circumstantial evidence.”

“Never mind that the circumstances they caught you in are very damning,” Maximilien said. “I wouldn’t give this favorable odds if it were a bet in my casinos.”

“But it has to be taken,” Akande said. “It’s the only way Talon could continue.”

Gabriel looked at Sanjay. He did a good job holding his face straight, but Gabriel had gotten to know Sanjay in the years they worked together; he had already began fantasizing what he could do with full control over Talon.

Or at least, whatever was left of Talon. Overwatch had spent the last year moving against them quickly, hounding their every step. He wasn’t sure how many bases were left un-raided.

“Reaper, can’t you get us out of here?” Sanjay demanded.

“How? These cells are ventilated.”

“Turn into your smoke-wraith-thing!”

“I said, the cells are ventilated,” Reaper said. “Can’t you feel the breeze? They’re blowing air into the cell, at all times. If I turn into a wraith, I’ll just be blown back into the cell. The only air duct out is a few inches long, and I don’t know how long it goes on for. I could turn into a full human in a pipe an inch in diameter; I’ll be turned into meaty goo after that.”

“There has to be something you can do!”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do,” Moira said. “The ventilation system Gabriel mentioned is too good. Even I won’t be able to get out, at least without some outside help.”

“I’m more concerned with how Overwatch found us,” Akande said.

“Yes, they knew exactly where to go,” Gabriel agreed. “Both to find the base, and to shut down any counter-responses we had.”

“You’re worrying about that now?” Sanjay laughed.

“Damn right we are,” Gabriel said. “Let’s assume that, somehow, Hell freezes over in the next hour and Overwatch lets you go. Where can you go? Vishkar had probably fired you already to try and distance themselves from this shit show. That means you’ll probably have to run for a safe house, and Overwatch will follow you, and we’ll lose even more of our resources.”

“That’s not the only thing I’m worried about,” Akande said. “When they raided our base, their agents knew where to go. That little brat, D.Va, she knew where all of our agent’s entry points would be; she covered them, and used that damn defensive matrix of hers to block all of their shots. We didn’t even get her out of her mech; she just sat there, blasting away, laughing!”

“They knew all of access codes,” Gabriel nodded. “They shut down our radios too quickly, they had to have known the base’s layout.”

“What are the two of you on about?” Moira asked. “Overwatch just got lucky.”

“We can’t assume that,” Akande said. “If they found our base while we were all together, they must know more. We have to assume they know more.”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Gabriel said. “I was able to get a call out to Sombra.”

“God, are we really hedging our lives on that slippery bitch?” Moira gasped. “She’s been MIA for almost three months. Her and Widow! We should’ve heard from them by now, Widow is programmed to report back when able!”

“Overwatch must be better than we thought,” Gabriel said. “Sombra’s fucking paranoid. I’m guessing her mission with Widow got compromised, and they had to go to ground. Sombra would keep them grounded for as long as she thought would be safe.”

“Would that mean more than three months?” Sanjay asked.

“Probably.”

“As loath as I am to admit, that makes sense,” Maximilien said. “If their raid failed, Overwatch might have put out a call for help to police around the world.”

“Overwatch can’t get the police to work for them,” Akande said. “Can they?”

“Not officially, but if the UN still hasn’t arrested them, some countries might help out of their own free will,” Max said.

“Great,” Gabriel groaned. “Sombra might be justified in her paranoia.”

“You’re worried about the little paranoiac’s well-being?” Moira grinned.

“She’s more valuable to us when she’s not looking over her back,” he snapped. But part of Gabriel did worry about her. She might put on a bratty appearance, but he got her to open up a bit, to finally relax, and start to trust someone.

Maybe his old fatherly habits were coming back. He shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear and focused.

“My call should’ve reached her,” he continued. “It probably got routed through seven proxies, but it’ll get to her.”

“Then while we’re waiting for her, my plan can come to fruition,” Sanjay grinned.

“’Your plan?’” Max chuckled.

“Sanjay, darling, we all know you’re just trying to save face,” Moira smiled.

“I have a mole in Overwatch.”

That got Gabriel to stop and stare. Even the dour Akande turned to look at him with disbelief in his eyes.

“You have a mole,” Moira sputtered.

“One I’ve kept secret, and thus off of Talon databases,” Sanjay smiled. “What, did you think I would really spend an hour almost yelling myself hoarse? I did it to annoy any Overwatch agents listening to us. Once I stopped yelling, they’ll probably count their lucky stars for some quiet, and ignore us. That gives my mole just enough time to come down, and free us.”

“And let me guess,” Akande said, “you got a message off to her before we were captured.”

“Great minds think alike, don’t they, Reaper?”

“I believe I’ve underestimated you,” Max said.

From the end of the hallway, a door unlocked. Gabriel went quiet; this couldn’t be Sanjay’s mole, could it?

Something told him that Sanjay would never let anyone forget this.

* * *

Satya carefully unlocked the brig’s heavy door. The thick metal groaned despite the efforts of well-oiled hinges, the sheer weight making it impossible to open quietly. Her heart beat in her chest; the message she got told her to wait an hour after Sanjay had been locked up.

She walked into the well-lit hallway. There would be no darkness, no shadows, nothing that could let the prisoners hide to possibly ambush a guard. She walked down the hall, passing empty cells. The polymer shields covered the doors, providing no privacy for would-be criminals. The only thing that gave them some measure of privacy was a small slab of smoked glass that sat in front of a toilet.

Finally, she got to the two occupied cells.

“Satya, thank God!”

She stared at Sanjay. He had been locked up with Reaper, Maximilien, and Doomfist himself.

“W-what’s going on?” She stammered. “Sanjay, these…they’re terrorists.”

“A terrible misunderstanding,” he said. “Please, you have to help me. Overwatch has lumped me in with Talon. They have it out for Vishkar, I’ll never get a fair trial! You have to get me out of here.”

“But…”

“Satya, I’ll tell you everything,” Sanjay said, lying smoothly. “But you have to help me get out.”

“I, I don’t know,” she said, trying to keep her voice even, and full of doubt. “The mission briefing said terrible things about you. They kept me from joining, saying it would be a ‘conflict of interest.’”

“I know things look bad, but Overwatch has gone beyond the pale,” Sanjay said. “That’s why we sent you to them, to see if they would finally show their true colors. They’ve become just like Blackwatch in the past, they have to be stopped! For the good of Vishkar, for the good of the world!”

“They would throw the world into chaos,” Satya gasped dramatically.

“Yes, exactly,” Sanjay said. “Please, you have to let me out. I can help stop this madness before it goes too far.”

Nodding, Satya walked to the terminal on the wall, and began tapping at it.

“Where is Sigma?” Moira asked from the opposite cell.

“He was taken away,” Satya said. She made sure to present her back to Moira, so the doctor couldn’t see her not-hacking the door open. “They’ve called in psychiatric help to evaluate him.”

“He’ll go back into a straitjacket, I know it,” Moira hissed.

 _Even if they did lock him up, it would be better than what you did to him,_ Satya thought bitterly.

“Please, let me concentrate,” she said as she ‘worked.’ Satya tapped at random buttons, she’d pause, then tap again but with more urgency.

“Satya,” Sanjay hissed.

“Almost got it,” she lied.

At the end of the hallway, the heavy metal door ground open. She stopped, freezing in place. And she slowly, dramatically, turned her head to the approaching figure.

“What the…?” Jesse growled. He slowly walked towards her, looking every inch a very dangerous man. “Satya? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I…uh,” she stammered, jumping away from the terminal. “I, was just, coming down to check on the prisoners! They’re doing fine, we can go.”

“Checking on them, or checking on their door lock?” Jesse asked, his voice a restrained growl. Satya felt her knees shake and sway; Jesse’s voice always held sway over her.

“Jesse…” She pleaded.

He continued to slowly advance on her, and Satya’s heart beat faster. Soon, he stood in front of the cell’s polymer shields, visible to both Moira, and the men of Talon. His had his thumbs looped around his golden belt buckle as he strutted before them.

“Satya, tell me this isn’t what it looks like,” he said quietly.

Satya did her best not to cherish every syllable that came from his mouth. It proved more difficult than she thought; Jesse’s angry tone sent shivers down her spine.

“I…I got a message when the mission started,” she gasped.

“A message from whom?”

“From Sanjay,” she said, pointing. “He said that Overwatch had gone too far, and would be going rogue like they did in the past.”

Jesse glared at Sanjay, who looked back defiantly.

“Sanjay is with Talon,” he said. “I’d know, I arrested him during the mission.”

“Overwatch has gone too far, Jesse,” she said, her voice filled with pleading. “It will bring chaos and disorder to the world, like it had before! Can’t you see?”

“The only thing I see is a woman who’s about to free the most wanted men on the planet,” Jesse growled. “That makes you a traitor.”

“I’m no traitor, I just have open eyes!”

Jesse’s left hand gently, slyly, motioned her to tone it down a little. Satya could feel herself starting to grin, and she crushed the desire to do it. They sounded like characters on one of Olivia’s telenovelas!

“’Open eyes?’ Yeah, that’s something a traitor would say,” he chuckled darkly. “Overwatch hasn’t gone bad. Trust me, I was there when it first went sideways, and this isn’t anything like it.”

He turned to Moira, a cruel grin on his handsome lips.

“Wouldn’t you say so, doctor?”

“You brash Americans, always thinking you’ll be the ones to come to the rescue,” Moira sneered.

“We’d stop coming to the rescue if the world stopped getting itself fucked up.”

“You are not the savior,” Akande said. “You are slowly ruining the world. Humanity needs conflict! Through that conflict it can grow strong. All you are doing is coddling it like the runt of the litter.”

“If you had your way, the only people that’d run the world would be cold-blooded butchers,” Jesse said. “That’s pretty evil.”

“Overwatch will go bad again!” Satya pleaded. “You have to see it!”

“The only thing I see in front of me is a damn dirty traitor,” Jesse growled.

He winked at her, giving Satya the cue.

She screwed her eyes shut, and a split second later, Jesse dropped a flashbang. Her ears rang minutely, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Jesse advancing on her. She turned around, and he gently, but firmly, pulled her hands behind her back and lowered her to the ground.

The Talon members screamed as they were blinded. Satya looked up from the ground, and saw Sanjay rubbing his eyes. Then he saw her, on the ground, hands behind her back, with Jesse kneeling over her.

“Satya!” He cried.

“Dammit McCree, what are you doing?” Reaper snapped.

“I found another Talon member,” he said, pulling out a little length of rope. He tied her hands behind her back as he continued. “And this one is a traitor.”

“Get off it, cowboy,” Reaper laughed. “We all know you’d never have the guts to take out Talon. You always had your fucking morals, your lines in the sand.”

“Those always held you back,” Moira said, piling on. Jesse ignored them. Satya had gotten too far swept up to listen. She gasped for breath as she felt the rope being tightened. “You don’t have what it takes to finish what you started, you know this.”

Jesse finished tying the knot around her wrists. But he also pushed a little length of the cord into the palms of her hands. He had shown her the knot before; one simple tug on the end, and the knot would become undone.

But why would she do that?

With the rope in place, Jesse firmly pulled Satya backwards, up onto her knees, pushing her ass upwards, all while she kept her face pressed against the cold ground.

“You never could—“ Suddenly, Reaper stopped. “What are you doing?”

Satya turned her head, and saw Jesse tossing his hat to the side. He pulled off his shirt, and her breath caught in her throat, as it always did when she saw his naked, broad chest.

“I hate traitors,” Jesse grinned, undoing his belt buckle.

Movement in the corner of her eye made Satya crane her neck over even more. The Omnic Maximilien had gotten up, and pressed himself against the thick plastic shield. He stared as Jesse dropped his pants.

“McCree,” Reaper yelled.

“Traitors deserve everything that’s comin’ to them,” he grinned. “Satya, you’re getting what you deserve.”

The room went deadly silent as Jesse finished stripping. His cock lengthened, growing to it’s outrageous full size. Satya could hear Moira gasp. If Maximilien had lungs, he would be gasping too; just looking at how raptly the Omnic stared, he had a “human mating” fetish, like so many other Omnics.

“Noooo~~” Satya moaned. She thrashed for effect. “Y-you can’t! Please, anything but that~~!”

“Shut up, traitor,” Jesse grinned.

“Jesse, stop it!” Reaper yelled, pounding on the cell’s thick shield. “I’ve kille people, but this is too much!”

“Oh, so this is where you draw the line?” Jesse chuckled. “Man, you got some fucked up priorities.”

“Please don’t rape me~~~” Satya ‘begged.’

She could feel a smile spreading on her face. Try as she might, she couldn’t get rid of it! Fortunately, with her face pressed against the floor, no one could see her smile.

“The next time I want a lecture from a murderer, I’ll call you,” Jesse said.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her leggings. She had worn her worst pair for just this reason.

“You bastard, you pig,” she spat with as much venom as she could. It came out sounding like she had a smile plastered on her face, which she did. “Don’t you dare, you vile man…!”

Jesse began to tear her leggings apart. The sound of the fabric being stretched and ripped filled the jail cell. Satya moaned as he did it.

Her eyes fell to Moira, who starred with a disgusting fascination, her eyes darting between Satya herself and Jesse’s peerless alpha cock.

“Please~~!” She gasped, writhing under Jesse’s strong grip, relishing the feeling of his strength as he pinned her down. Maybe Ashe had the right idea. “Noooo…”

Before Jesse could tear her leggings apart any further, she felt his strong hand caress her ass. She felt him pressing his hand against the little hardlight box that sat at her anus, projecting a sizable butt plug into her ass. He pressed a button, and all of a sudden, the hardlight butt plug vanished, and fell into Jesse’s hand. Her ass relaxed, relieved to have the massive plug removed, and Satya knew she’d be kept big enough to take Jesse.

Jesse tore the leggings apart even more, exposing her propped up ass to the world. Satya gasped; she didn’t realize just how wet she had gotten until the cool air touched her burning hot pussy. She hoped that Moira wouldn’t see just how wet and turned on she had gotten…

She didn’t have to worry about being seen by the men. They’d probably wouldn’t be able to spot a wet pussy if it leaked girl-cum over them.

“Shut up,” Jesse hissed. “This is the fate of the traitor.”

Jesse knelt behind her, and pressed his cock against her waiting and willing asshole; the slight touch of his flared, gargantuan glans gave Satya her only warning.

Jesse wrapped both hands around her waist, and _pulled_ her onto his dick, he _rammed_ it into her with one brutal, savage pull!

Satya screamed as his cock plunged into her waiting asshole. If she hadn’t spent hours wearing her hardlight butt plug, stretching herself out, Jesse would’ve truly hurt her. He would’ve torn her ass apart when he speared her on his cock.

But the plug kept her wide enough, loose enough, to take him. Satya felt Jesse dive into her guts, and she screamed as she felt his divine cock fill her with its strength and heat. She thrashed about, her delayed, teased out orgasm making her voice high and shrill.

“That’s it,” Jesse grunted. “Take it just like that.”

Satya screamed and cried, but not from ‘being raped.’ No, she had her precious husband deep in her, filling her up with his perfect dick. Her eyes watered with pleasure, she rolled her head over, turning from Moira to the men. Sanjay stared, his eyes wide with fascinated horror.

Reaper still wore his mask, but his hands were balled up into fists. He leaned into the shield, trembling with rage. Akande stared in utter shock, clearly not believing what he saw with his own eyes.

Maximilien stood wordlessly, but Satya caught sight of his nine eye lenses discretely moving about, no doubt zooming in and recording everything he saw.

Her breath left her lungs as she felt Jesse pulling out of her ass. She squeezed down on his dick in an effort to keep him pressed deep into her. Jesse, of course, proved stronger than her. He continued to pull his dick out, until she felt the familiar swell of his cock head rubbing against her anus.

Jesse slammed into her again. Satya’s voice finally gave out in a weak squeak. Pleasure lit up her every nerve, it felt like her brain would overload and trip a fuse! He spread her ass wide, making her abused little rosebud tingle as it struggled to contain him.

Satya could feel her pussy throbbing, leaking her love juices. Jesse railed her ass again, and her voice caught, letting out a rough scream of pleasure.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reaper flinch at her scream. He really did think Jesse hurt her!

“Y-you bastard~!” She stammered, voice heavy with drool. “Monster…!”

“Shut up, traitor.” Jesse brought his hand down hard on her ass, making it sting and jiggle.

She writhed under his grip, she tried to grind down on his dick, but Jesse set a brutal pace. He pulled out of her, then plunged deep into her ass, filling the air with the sounds of their fucking. Jesse drove her into the ground, only to pull her back as he took his cock out of her thick South Asian ass.

Gagging and groaning, Satya slowly turned her to see the other Talon leaders. Maximilien stood perfectly still, clearly taken with their relentless rutting. Reaper shook with rage, and Akande continued to stare in disbelief.

Moira, on the other hand, had become very flushed. Satya bounced on Jesse’s dick, but she could see the mad scientist’s breathing becoming more and more shallow. She leaned against the clear cell shielding, staring at Jesse’s thick cock and heavy balls.

“How do you like this, traitor?” Jesse growled as he worked Satya over. He shoved his dick into her, and Satya couldn’t hold on any more.

Jesse got one last brutal thrust in, and Satya cried out. Her body thrashed as she came from her pussy. Her ass clenched, squeezing down on Jesse as hard as she could. Lightening ran across her entire body, starting with her spine, and going down to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She screamed her climax, she felt like she floated, Jesse made her feel so good!!

“Jesus, did you cum from that?” Jesse laughed. “What kind of whore cums while being raped?”

He leaned forward and took a handful of her hair.

“Did you like that?”

“M-monster~~” Satya slurred. With her face pressed against the ground, no one could see how she smiled.

“But you liked it.”

She dimly knew she had to put on a show for the Talon council, but having just cum, and with her beloved Jesse still balls deep in her ass, she couldn’t even fake it anymore. Fortunately, her shaky, whimpering post-orgasm voice kept her in character.

“Well, I still have to cum,” Jesse hissed. “So this’ll be round two for you.”

Jesse pulled her hair back, lifting her up until she had her back pressed against Jesse’s chest. He got back to filling her ass. Her voice cracked as she screamed and gasped her pleasure.

With his handful of hair, Jesse pulled her back until he had his lips against her ear.

“Hey, ease up there,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to be ‘raping’ you.”

Blinking back tears, Satya realized that her voice started to fill with pleasure.

“Come on, you know we gotta sell it,” Jesse whispered.

Satya realized her tears could come in handy.

“H-how could you…?” She moaned. “Please, stop! I—I can’t take it anymore~~”

“Shut up, traitor,” Jesse grinned. He gave her ass a good pounding to go with those words, both with his cock, and with the palm of his hand. Satya heard her ass being slapped; with her dainty little anus being torn open, with mind-melting pleasure frying her brain, she barely even felt the slap.

She couldn’t even feel Jesse’s swollen, cum-heavy balls slap against her, despite how much she wanted to feel those firm orbs batter her.

Gasping for breath, blinking back tears of pleasure, Satya started to hear Jesse grunt. She squeezed her ass as much as she could, trying to push him over the edge.

“Take it, whore,” Jesse spat. “Take it all!”

He _pushed_ up into her, making her abused rosebud scream as his cock forced her wider than ever, and then Jesse came. Satya screamed and moaned and came herself as she felt the first impossibly huge blast of cum fill her high and tight ass. She felt it, it almost burned her guts with its heat. Satya could feel the thick, jelly-like cum being pumped into her, filling her, painting her, marking her as Jesse’s territory.

Jesse clenched his teeth and hissed as he came. His hips would buck every so often, just forcing more cum into her ass. She whimpered when he finally stopped cumming. She wanted more.

“You good?” Jesse whispered into her ear, his voice croaking, hazy from his own orgasm. “One squeeze for yes.”

Satya grabbed his forearm, the one that held her hair, and squeezed; just once.

“This is what you deserve,” he growled, voice flipping back to his dominant tone. “Fucking traitor. Serves you right for selling us out.”

“Y-you’ll never get away with this~~” Satya croaked. Her entire body trembled; she didn’t even need to pretend to be in pain, or in shock. Just riding Jesse’s cock made her speech slurred, her voice weak.

“Yeah, right,” Jesse snorted.

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Olivia hissed.

From behind them, Satya heard Olivia’s cloak deactivate; she could hear the shimmering of the light-bending fibers hiss as they powered down. Satya craned her neck, and just as they planned, she saw Olivia standing behind Jesse, with her gun pressed against his head.

“Olivia! Thank God!” Reaper gasped.

“H-how did you get in here?” Moira gasped.

Satya’s eyes fell on Moira, and she saw the Irish doctor hastily pulling her hand out of her pants.

“The mission got fucked, I had to go to ground,” Olivia hissed. She really sounded pissed! “I couldn’t risk getting a message out. Then I got Reaper’s text.”

“Good, good,” Reaper said. “Get us out of here.”

“Yes, let us handle this rapist cowboy,” Akande growled.

“We’ll take a pound of flesh from him,” Sanjay nodded, his face still pale from watching her ‘rape.’

“Hands up,” Olivia demanded. “A-and get out of her, fucker.”

Jesse chuckled, just once, and started to pull out of Satya’s ass. She gagged and gurgled as his magnificent, and still impossibly hard breeding shaft left her. Once he pulled out, she nearly fell to the ground. Jesse caught her, and lowered her down.

Her ass felt tender, sore, and empty. She could feel her rosebud twitching and pulsing, trying to pull itself back to its normal shape. She felt his hot, heavy, creamy cum pouring out of her abused hole.

“That’s it, pendejo,” Olivia growled. “You’ve had your fun, we’ll get ours soon.”

Once Jesse had set Satya on the ground, she rolled on to her side, just so she could look up without moving her hips as much. Olivia stood over Jesse, wearing her her amazing coat that went down to her thighs.

But where Olivia once wore the jacket zipped up, tight against her belly, it hung loose, looking almost flimsy. Of course, she couldn’t zip it up like she did before, but no one in Talon seemed to notice.

“I think we shall take our time with you,” Akande smiled as he got to his feet. “As Sanjay said, we’ll take our pound of flesh, and then two pounds for how you treated Satya.”

“Fucking right,” Sanjay said, his voice shaking with anger.

“Sombra, get away from him,” Reaper said, his voice heavy with warning.

“You’ll know what true pain is,” Sanjay promised.

“Sombra, you’re too close,” Reaper said. “Get away from him.”

“We’ll make sure we go very, very slow,” Akande promised.

“Sombra!” Reaper yelled. “Get back! He’s fast!!”

Just as Reaper yelled that, Jesse made his move. He spun around, and “grabbed” Olivia’s wrist. She screamed, and he “pulled” her along, “spinning” her about before “slamming” her against the clear shield of the cell.

Satya really had to hide her smile. Those two had been working on that maneuver for hours the day before; it couldn’t have gone more perfectly than if she choreographed it herself.

Olivia cried out. Jesse held her wrist, pressing it against the cell’s shield. Olivia reached out and grabbed Jesse’s hand, just to keep it away from her throat.

“Olivia!” Reaper yelled.

Grunting, Olivia tried to “fight” Jesse. She hissed, thrashing about, trying to bring her gun to bear, but Jesse “held” her tight. He ground his teeth together, his muscles bulged, Satya really did think he wanted to hurt Olivia.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jesse twisted Olivia’s arm. The Talon men cried out, begging for her to fight back, yelling encouragement to have her get the upper hand on the “rapist cowboy.”

And slowly, ever so slowly, Olivia lost her grip on her gun. She cried out, she sobbed, she hissed, but Jesse twisted her wrist in such a way that her fingers let go of the gun.

At least, that’s how they played it.

With a mighty clatter, Olivia’s machine pistol fell to the ground.

“Too slow,” Jesse grinned. “Did you really think you could get the drop on me?”

“Fuck you,” Olivia spat. “You’re a horrible waste of space! Every sick breath you take spits in the face of the tree that made your air!!”

Satya really had to hide her grin. Olivia said she’d ham it up, and she lived up to her promise. Tears sprung from her eyes, her lips trembled, her body shook, Olivia played the “helpless damsel” perfectly.

Speaking of having one’s body shake, Satya’s cunt cried out for attention.

She needed balance, she needed to cut out the sense than she just had to balance herself, she had to balance everything!

Jesse held Olivia against the cell, “pressing” her into the unyielding plastic. Seeing Olivia be “disarmed,” the Talon council’s cheers died in their throats.

“You got away from us before,” Jesse grinned. “That won’t happen this time.”

Jesse kicked her gun away, sending it skidding down the hallway, and he “overpowered” Olivia, grabbing her hair.

Satya knew where to look. Once Jesse had a handful of Olivia’s hair, she grabbed his hand. She made the first move, staggering towards Satya. To the uninformed Talon, it looked like Jesse threw her about. But being in on the plan, Satya saw Olivia moving herself about; it just looked like Jesse manhandled her.

Olivia gasped, crying out dramatically as she lowered herself onto Satya. Jesse let her move his arms for her, and even though Satya knew their plan, for a brief second, she truly thought that Jesse tossed Olivia on top of her.

She pulled at the cord in her hands, and the rope that bound her wrists came undone. She reached up and caught Olivia, then gently set her on top of her breasts so it looked like they were splayed out on top of each other.

“You can’t get away from me now,” Jesse grinned. He raised Olivia’s jacket, and ripped apart her leggings.

“W-what? Noooo~~” Olivia screamed. “Don’t you dare! You beast, you monster! Vete al demonio! Que te folle un pez!!!”

With Olivia pressed against her, Satya could feel the smaller woman squirming. Olivia moved, but didn’t thrash. She yelled, but didn’t try to resist. Satya could see Olivia trying not to grin, and she could tell that Olivia really had to work on that.

Fabric tore, and Olivia screamed. Satya looked over her shoulder, and saw Jesse tearing apart her leggings, a devilish grin on his face.

She saw Jesse reach forward, and Olivia’s voice hitched. Her entire body twitched, and not because she put on a show. Jesse looked at Satya, and gave a quick nod; just as she expected, he had turned off the hardlight butt plug deep in Olivia’s ass.

Satya reached up, just brushing Olivia’s hip, and held her hand open. Jesse dropped the little hardlight emitter into her hand, and she slyly slid it down the hallway; no one saw her.

With Olivia ready, Jesse grabbed his still-hard dick, and lined it up with her gaping asshole. In half a second, Olivia’s screaming stopped. Her eyes went wide, and she looked down the hall with a thousand yard stare.

She looked like she sat in the first car of a roller coaster, tipping forward over the first drop.

“Now I’ve got you,” Jesse grinned.

With the play fight Olivia and Jesse put on, no one paid Satya any mind as she held Olivia up, propping her so there wasn’t any pressure put on her growing belly. That came in handy, as Jesse drove his cock into her ass, just as he did with Satya not just a minute ago.

Olivia screamed. She thrashed. She shouted so loud, Satya knew she’d be hoarse soon. Everyone in the Posse had their ass fucked, but Jesse had always been delicate. Zarya was the only one who didn’t need the gentle treatment when she took him in the ass.

But at Olivia’s behest, all that gentleness went out the window. Jesse hammered his cock home, driving in so deep, with such a strong stroke, that it started to push Satya down the hall.

Satya held Olivia’s hand as she screamed. Olivia squeezed down, but never gave a sign that she needed to stop. Her eyes bulged out of her head as her Papi filled her, and Satya knew the sound of love and pleasure in her voice.

Talon, however, only saw Olivia getting “raped.”

Jesse ignored their glares of hatred, and pulled out of Olivia’s ass to ream her again. Satya blinked, remembering that she had to sell this as much as Olivia was. So she gasped and screwed up her eyes, all while Olivia screamed and moaned not just a few inches above her.

“Please~~” Olivia gasped, her mouth already filling with saliva. “S-stop…!”

Jesse didn’t stop. Satya hooked her foot around his leg, and gave him a little tap, their sign that everything went according to plan. He continued to fuck Olivia’s sweet ass, grunting as he pushed in and pulled out of her.

Satya dumbly rolled around, just to steal a look at Talon.

Reaper shook with pure rage. It sounded like he tried to talk, but his words came out forced and angry, so angry he switched between Spanish and English mid-word.

Sanjay’s face paled again. His body trembled as he watched Jesse “violate” Olivia again and again and again.

Akande seemed just as angry as Reaper, but he couldn’t stand up. Because of his deactivated and limited prosthetics, he could only sit and tremble with rage.

Maximilien remained just as unflinching as he did when Satya got “raped.” She giggled, wondering how he would be recording this. Ultra-HD? Full 3D Holographic? What a perverted Omnic.

She lolled her head to the side, and saw Moira’s face burning as red as a fire engine. She had a hand pressed against the cell’s shield, she leaned into it with all her weight, but her right hand dipped down, rubbing her pussy through her pants.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jesse driving Olivia into her. Olivia screamed, and Satya had to squeeze her arms to remind her to at least pretend that this wasn’t something she wanted.

“Pendejo!” Olivia moaned. “¡Me cago en la madre que te parió!”

“Yeah, good luck trying that,” Jesse grunted. He slapped Olivia’s ass, making her writhe. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Olivia’s eyes grew hazy with pleasure. That couldn’t happen.

“Why?” Satya gasped in her best overly dramatic voice. “Why do this?!”

“Because fuck you,” Jesse grinned. “That’s why.”

Dammit, she couldn’t laugh, not now! Satya screwed up her face and pulled Olivia close; it looked like they were crying into each other’s shoulders as Jesse continued to “violate” her.

And Jesse truly rose to the occasion. Olivia’s eyes rolled back into her head, she cried, she drooled freely, and all the while, Jesse’s long, hard strokes slowly pushed them down the hallway. Satya thought he had moved them twenty-five centimeters so far!

He continued to thrust away at Olivia’s ass. Satya gasped and did her best to pretend to cry as she felt Olivia being driven into her. Fortunately, she kept all the weight and pressure off Olivia’s belly.

“Fucking…whore…” Jesse grunted. “Take it! Take it all!!”

With one final, brutal shove to get deeper into Olivia’s ass, Jesse finally came. He gave a triumphant roar, and Olivia thrashed. She spasmed as Jesse came in her ass. Satya held her still, letting Jesse dump all of his neigh-inexhaustible cum into her.

He hissed, gave a few more short little pumps, and eventually stopped. Jesse gasped for breath, his lean, strong body glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He pulled his cock out, making Olivia thrash and babble more, until he left her with a near-audible ‘pop.’

“That’s what you both get,” he grunted.

Olivia was completely fucked out. She went utterly limp, leaving Satya to try and cover for them. She did her best to pretend to cry; she wrapped her arms around Olivia, “comforting” her when in reality, she just held Olivia so she could recover.

“Just wait ‘till I get out of here, Jesse,” Reaper growled. His already deep voice seemed to get deeper.

“You think you can kill me?” Jesse grinned.

“I won’t kill you. But you’ll wish I did,” Reaper promised.

Satya gave a few Bollywood-like sobs. She saw Sanjay react, finally turning his head away from them.

“Funny that you draw the line here,” Jesse said. “A couple dozen counts of murder is fine with you?”

“I thought I taught you better than this,” he hissed.

“You taught me plenty. Including how to be better than you.”

“You’re not better than me,” Reaper roared.

“’Course I am. I’d never actually rape someone,” he grinned.

“You’d—! What?” That made Reaper pause.

Satya couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Hearing her chuckle, Olivia started to laugh.

“Olivia?” Reaper gasped.

Olivia sat up, her arms and legs shaking with exertion, but she sat up all the same. Satya sat up with her.

“We never were in trouble,” she laughed, showing off her un-bound hands.

“Never once!” Olivia laughed. She yelped as she put a little too much weight on her ass. “Well, aside from the mutual agreed upon pain.”

“They were quite insistent that I fuck their asses,” Jesse said. He sat down, and Olivia crawled into his lap, kissing him passionately. Satya gently pulled at his shoulder, and he gave her a kiss, too.

“What the hell is going on?” Akande sputtered.

“A show, that’s what,” a gentle French voice purred.

Satya looked up, and just as they had planned, Amélie walked forward, into view of the jail cells. She held a camera in her hand.

“Widow!” Moira gasped. Satya spied a growing wet spot in Moira’s pants. “Thank God! Help us!!”

“Like hell,” Amélie chuckled.

“’Unseal the Hushed Casket!’” Moira cried out.

Amélie smiled at her, but didn’t move.

“’Don’t ask why, ask why not,’” Moira spat. “’Code Yellow!’”

Amélie gave a bored little yawn.

“I…I don’t understand,” Moira gasped. “Y-you should be obeying…”

“A slave obeys,” Amélie smiled, “but a woman chooses.”

“It took some digging to find a way to break her free,” Olivia said, “but I found a way to undo the brainwashing.”

“And it was a pretty fun way to get me free,” Amélie giggled, patting her fecund belly.

“But how—wait, how?!” Moira spat.

Amélie gently turned to the side, showing off her swelling baby bump.

“She’s…pregnant?” Sanjay gasped.

“She’s not the only one~~” Olivia sang. She pulled apart her jacket, showing off her own baby bump.

Satya felt hot jealousy burn her veins. But that didn’t compare to the burning need that made her pussy dripping wet, or the anxious energy that made her almost shiver with joy.

Everyone stared at the two women. As one, Reaper, Sanjay, Akande, Maximilien, and Moira stared at Olivia, then spun to gape at Amélie, then spun back to look at Olivia, all perfectly in un-spoken sync.

It looked like a comedy routine.

“Damn, the looks on your faces,” Jesse laughed.

“You really thought I’d just go silent for three months?” Olivia giggled. “No, I jumped ship.”

“W-we trusted you,” Maximilien gasped.

“Sorry, but you trusted wrong,” she smiled. “I had questions that I needed answers to, and you had the means of answering them. That was always the plan; use you to get what I need, then ditch you when I had the first chance.

“The thing is, I saw what you did to Amélie, and I couldn’t let that be.”

“I really have Olivia to thank,” Amélie smiled. She walked over and sat next to Jesse, kissing him tenderly. “She gave me my life back, she gave me a second chance.”

“But why…?” Maximilien stammered.

“I’m a hacker; I believe in the freedom of information,” Olivia said. “You want to control the world with half-truths and misdirection. You’re goddamn right I’ll fight you.”

“She met me, what, seven years ago?” Jesse said. “We hit it off, and we came up with a plan to take Talon down. She’ll do it from the inside, and I’ll help Overwatch do it from the outside.”

“Our plans changed when we found out about Amélie,” Olivia said. “When I found out about her, my plan became two-fold: rescue Amélie, and fuck you over. Metaphorically, that is. You really need to pay attention to your bills.”

“I fucking told you the finances looked off,” Reaper spat, turning on Maximilien.

“B-but we were always turning a profit,” the Omnic stammered.

“You know that ‘turning a profit’ doesn’t always mean you’re getting all of your money, right?” Jesse grinned.

“I just helped myself to a few million dollars here, a couple hundred thousand there…” Olivia laughed. “You’ve got an entire fleet of Italian mopeds in your name, as well as several properties in Papua New Guinea.”

“Not to mention the thousands of charities and non-profits that are bankrolled by you,” Satya added.

“Dios Mio, I forgot about that!” Olivia said. “Satya, you’re amazing. Thanks for reminding me.”

Olivia gave her a little kiss, which sent a little thrill up her spine.

“But…but…” Moira sputtered. “H-how could Widow—“

“My name is Amélie,” the French woman spat. “You’ve taken everything from me. Everything!! Well, I found a way to get it back.”

She wrapped her lithe fingers around Jesse’s cock, making him moan in pleasure.

“That’s what this entire thing is,” Satya said. She reached forward, and gently cupped Jesse’s enormous balls. “We wanted to throw this in your faces, to tell you that we’re done with you, now and forever.”

“We just wanted to grab your attention,” Olivia smiled, “and show you that everything you worked for would crumble.”

“You mean you wanted to do this to grab their attention,” Jesse said, brushing her hair back. “You even had Amélie record it.”

“You and your watching fetish,” Amélie laughed.

Olivia blushed at that, but she smiled and shrugged.

“So,” Satya purred, “did we get your attention?”

“S-Satya…why?” Sanjay whimpered.

“Do you really not know?” She hissed. “Are you really playing dumb? Now, of all times?”

“Satya, Vishkar worked for global order,” he said. “We wanted to bring peace and harmony to everyone.”

She couldn’t help but curl her lip in anger. Of course he still tried to sink his claws into her, of course he would try to use her yet again.

“You used me, Sanjay,” she spat. “You used me from my very first day. I joined Vishkar because I thought it would bring order and harmony to a disordered world, but you only pushed the world further into chaos.”

“We worked to better the world,” he said weakly.

“Sanjay, do not insult my intelligence by lying to me,” Satya spat. “Olivia found all of your dirty little secret.””

“Seriously, who even uses ‘Talon4eva’ as a password?” Olivia snorted. “Not even Reaper does that.”

“You maneuvered me into burning down a favela,” Satya continued, “just so you could capture an expansion contract.”

He flinched at that.

“Yes, I know that the firebombing was your plan,” she hissed. “At the time, I thought it would be for a favorable end, one that would push for order in a chaotic world. But it only brought more chaos. And more money to Vishkar.”

“She actually found that out herself,” Olivia said. She wrapped her arms around Jesse, holding herself tight to him. “I just helped her realize that Vishkar is rotten to the core.”

“She did help me,” Satya nodded. “Olivia filled in all the gaps, told me how you cut dirty deals, how you bullied out competition, how you worked with Talon, how you pushed chaos so you could sell order.”

Sanjay finally started to whither under her gaze.

“You used me, Sanjay. You played me, controlled my life. There were things that I put off doing, desires I buried, because I thought my work was more important. This is me taking control. This is me taking my life back, and showing that you could never, ever have me again.”

Satya smiled.

“Actually, this will just be the beginning,” she chuckled. “Olivia has a list of all your dirty little deeds. When I show this to the Vishkar board, they’ll remove you. They can’t have you lead the company when you’re colluding with Talon. That leaves an opening, a vacant spot. And who better than to fill the spot than the woman who exposed you, a woman who’s worked tirelessly for them, and is a valuable member of Overwatch?”

“You can’t mean…” he gasped.

“Oh, I do. I suspect I’ll be CEO of Vishkar this time next week.”

Sanjay collapsed on the cell’s bench.

“Damn, Satya, I love seeing you like this,” Jesse smiled. He pulled her close, and gave her a very loving, very long, passionate kiss. It made her shiver and melt. “And wouldn’t you know it, but Satya isn’t the only woman taking back her life. Isn’t that right, Amélie?”

“Of course not, darling,” Amélie beamed. Her smile faded when she turned on Moira. “You took my life away. First by brainwashing me, then by making me kill my husband. You destroyed my life. But I found a new man to love, and I’m taking my life back as well. I wanted to be a wife, a mother, with Gerard. Now I can be both with Jesse.”

“And I finally found a man to be with, a man who could put the world on notice,” Olivia smiled.

“We found our happiness, we found our new lives,” Satya said. “You took everything from us. We couldn’t actually rape you, but we wanted to show you what it felt to be powerless, reduced to nothing, so a little role playing was called for.”

“I think you all just got a few habits from the British nymphos,” Jesse laughed.

“M-maybe,” Satya blushed. “We wanted to use this moment to show you that you’ll never take this from us, that you’ll spend the rest of your lives looking at us live our best lives.”

Satya wrapped her arms around Jesse, just as Amélie and Olivia did as well.

“The ‘rape’ was meant to fuck you up,” Jesse chuckled. “This is the ‘fuck you over’ moment.”

Everyone in a cell slouched against a bench. Satya couldn’t tell who was more devastated by their revelation. Akande seemed dismayed that someone could become strong without a fight. Reaper seemed forlorn, maybe even regretful of the lines he crossed. Sanjay looked like he lost everything, which he just did. Maximilien couldn’t be read, but Satya knew he was more upset with losing out on the chance to make more money. And Moira just seemed stupefied, her eyes glued to Jesse’s crotch.

“So have fun in jail,” Amélie waved. “We’ll be having fun out here.”

“Wait,” Satya said. “I think we’re forgetting something.”

“That’s right,” Jesse smiled. “Satya, this is your moment. Go for it.”

She kissed him, and stood up. Her legs wobbled, her ass still sore from getting ‘raped’ not just five minutes ago. She walked up to Sanjay, and smiled at him.

“I put my life on pause for Vishkar,” she said. “I sacrificed everything for vision of global harmony, only to find out that you were sabotaging it all, blinding me, pushing me about, all to use my skills and talents because you didn’t have them.”

Sanjay tried to glare at her, but Satya wouldn’t be stopped.

“You watched me be ‘violated.’ Now you can watch me reclaim my life.”

She saw Jesse’s reflection in the plastic shield. She saw him get up, and walk up behind her. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around him. She shivered as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she marveled at the strength they had, and the control he took with her. She pulled herself into his embrace, and kissed him.

Jesse tenderly, lovingly, kissed her back. She felt his firm, full lips press against hers, and she marveled at his tenderness, all while he kissed her back.

It wasn’t like the other kisses they shared when she finally got to be with him. Then, their kisses were fiery, passionate, a whirlwind of fierce lust, because they both knew they only had so much time with the other.

But now…? Now, her time had finally come. Now Satya could finally have everything she ever wanted with Jesse, so she took her time to slowly kiss him.

She felt his massive, impossibly hard penis press against the remains of her leggings. She felt her breasts mash against his strong pectorals. She gently caressed his strong, muscular back, all while never breaking from their loving kiss.

Oh, this is what she always wanted.

Jesse let go, but only to gently pull off her clothes. She had to break their kisses so she could get her top off; the very second her lips left his, Satya moaned and whined at their separation.

As he pulled her top off, she could feel her breasts bunch up, being pulled upward by the fabric of her shirt. Once it came off, her breasts fell down, jolting just a little, tugging just enough to get her to beg for more.

Jesse undid her bra, and leaned down to kiss her newly naked breasts. Satya cried out as she felt Jesse kiss her nipples. Both of his hands squeezed and fondled her. She reached out with her own prosthetic hand to grab Jesse’s prosthetic, just to make the simulated feelings complete.

“I…I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” she moaned.

“God, I have, too,” Jesse groaned. Satya could see Jesse struggling to let go of her breasts, but he leaned up and kissed her again. “How long have we waited…?”

“Too—long—“ Satya had to fight to break away from the kisses, all to get the words out

She giggled, and turned to look at Sanjay.

“I’m just before my period,” she smiled. “I’m at the best time to get pregnant. I’ve wanted a family for a long time, Sanjay, but working for Vishkar always made me put it off. Now I’m taking what I want.”

Sanjay, his eyes filled with defeat, could only numbly watch.

She pulled Jesse in for another slow, lovely, amazing kiss.

“Fuck me,” she breathed. “Fill me with cum, knock me up, breed me, I can finally have everything I want!!”

She wrapped a leg around Jesse’s waist, and he grabbed her full, firm ass in his hands. He lifted her up, and she got her other leg wrapped around his hips, gasping as she felt Jesse’s cock press against the underside of her boob.

Jesse gently pushed her back. Satya blinked, then looked down. With Jesse’s cock pressing her underboob, he didn’t have enough space to get it into her pussy.

Laughing, Satya eased her legs, letting Jesse pull back, letting his enormous cock drag down her body as its tip got closer and closer to her blazing hot, fertile cunt.

Satya heard a moan. She looked over Jesse’s shoulder, and saw Olivia sitting on the ground, squirming as she watched.

“I’m not sorry to say this,” she smiled, “but he’s mine, for now.”

“I know,” Olivia gasped. She had a hand up her shirt, her other hand dipped to her cunt.

“We’ll have to sit here and watch,” Amélie sighed dramatically. “And film.”

She moved behind Olivia, and wrapped her legs around the lithe, pregnant Mexican. Olivia yelped as Amélie hooked her legs around her, and pulled her close to her. She giggled as Amélie pulled her shirt off, and got to groping her breasts with one hand. Her other hand held the camera; she kept it pointed at Satya.

“I’ll keep her occupied,” Amélie winked.

Olivia groaned as Amélie felt her up.

“You’re a doll,” Jesse smiled. Then he turned back to Satya. “Ready to finally join the Posse proper?”

“Yes,” Satya gasped. “Oh, I’ve waited for this day! Seeing all those women with big bellies, oh, I want to carry your child, can you imagine how perfect they’d be? Please, please, fill me up~~”

Jesse tried to kiss her and drag his hips back; no small feat for a man with a cock that would make a horse hide its face in shame. Somehow, Jesse managed it. Satya yelped and writhed as she felt his flared glans brush her slopping wet pussy.

She twitched and ground her hips as she felt his steel hardness play along her puffy lips. Satya could feel her sloppy wet arousal coating Jesse’s cockhead, preparing him to fill her pussy up. She tightened her legs, trying to draw him in, but Jesse’s strong core kept him in control.

“Take me,” she gasped, “cum in me, please~~”

“Oh, I will,” Jesse promised.

He pressed forward, and Satya cried out as she felt his cock press against her cunt. She felt his hardness, his hot cock, slowly sink into her, practically peeling her wet lips apart with his massive girth.

Jesse moved slowly, gently, and she cried out for more. She felt his strength holding her tight. In but a single jerk, he could shove his entire dick into her.

But that moment would never happen. She barely convinced him to go along with their plan to have him ‘rape’ her and Olivia; he had to be sold on the story, on the scene they’d be giving Talon. They had to know what it felt like to be beaten, Jesse had to show his mastery over them.

Now? Now that their role playing had ended, Jesse went back to his typical, gentle ways. Satya cried out for more, she begged for him to be rough, but at the same time, she loved how gentle and loving he was.

He would be the perfect father for her children.

Jesse pressed his hips forward, and his grossly swollen cock head finally pushed into her tight little cunny. Satya screamed, she cried out as she felt it enter her. She tightened her legs, trying to pull more of herself onto her lover’s cock, but Jesse held her firm. She dig her nails into his back, leaving red marks up and down his spine.

She babbled and cried, tears ran down her face, oh, it felt like the first time Jesse had fucked her.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck meee~~!!” Satya cried as she felt Jesse slowly fill her. “Perfect, you’re so perfect, fill me with this perfect cock, breed me, fill me with your perfect babies!!”

Her body shook, her every nerve sang with pleasure as she felt his cock slide into her slopping wet and fertile cunt. She clung to Jesse, her body shaking and shivering with pleasure and overstimulation.

She cried as the feeling of perfection entered her again. Jesse, his cock, it dove into her cunt, stretching her, filling her, pleasing her. She gasped and babbled mindlessly, her brain could only focus on the feeling of finally being fucked raw, of the overdue cream pie that awaited her.

Satya could feel her core swell as Jesse stuffed his dick into her. She could feel her taunt belly swelling outward, his unbelievable cock almost rearranging her body to only suit him and his needs.

Crying out, she came. Her body thrashed, her pussy gushed its love juices, her every muscle tightened as her orgasm rolled over her.

Jesse held her steady all throughout. When she finally came down from that high, she could see his face screwed up with effort.

“Goddamn,” he hissed. “Y-you’re really in a rut, Satya. I almost came from that.”

Giggling, she numbly looked down, and saw that she had taken Jesse to the root.

“You’re the only one who can do this to me,” she said, the words feeling numb in her mouth. She had to truly force herself to talk, to get the words out. It seemed her brain wasn’t the only thing turned to mush.

“The only one?” He smiled.

“The only one,” she nodded, cupping his face with her hands. “A-and…and I’ve been waiting for this moment. Oh, I’ve waited!”

“I’ve waited, too,” he said, kissing her. “I can’t wait to see you with a big, round belly. I’ve seen how jealous you are of the other ladies, I don’t want you to miss out.”

“Children,” Satya slurred. “Imagine how perfect they’d be~~”

“I don’t have to imagine,” he smiled. “You’ve seen how amazing Anabelle and Tania are.”

Jesse pulled his hips back, dragging his cock out of her. She screamed and stammered as he started to gently, slowly, fuck her.

“They’re so beautiful…” She gasped as he pulled out.

“So fucking beautiful,” he grunted. Jesse nearly pulled his cock out of her. Before his glans could pop free, he gently pushed himself back in.

Her cunt accepted it perfectly, having been shaped to his dick. Not that it didn’t sent Satya over the edge, she just learned how to fully appreciate him.

“They have beautiful mothers,” Jesse breathed. “Angela and Fareeha are so beautiful, and you’re just as beautiful as them. You’ll be a great mother, Satya. I know it.”

She thrashed as she felt Jesse’s entire massive cock hilt itself in her. She writhed as she felt his full, firm balls gently, almost politely, slap her ass as he bottomed out in her. Honestly, Satya couldn’t figure out what drove her more wild: getting to ride the dick of her beloved Jesse, or knowing that she’d finally carry her own special, perfect child.

Jesse grunted as he pulled out of her. Satya screamed as his dick claimed her. She tried to pull him close, she wanted to hold him tight, but Jesse continued to fuck her, slowly and gently moving his cock into and out of her. And Satya wasn’t disappointed that she couldn’t hold her beloved any tighter. He moved with a purpose, he made a mess of her. He melted her brain. He finally made her feel at peace, whole, and burning with love and lust.

“I love you!!” She cried as she met Jesse’s hips.

“I love you too, Satya,” he gasped, trying to press even more of his cock up into her.

“Babies, babies,” she babbled, “finally get your babies~~”

“F-fuck, I’m getting close,” he grunted.

“Fill me, breed me, pump me full~~” Satya begged.

Jesse’s hips sped up. He pumped into her, withdrew himself, and shoved himself back into her, diving deeper and deeper into her until his cock battered against her cervix, and his balls slapped her ass.

Feeling Jesse fuck her faster, feeling him hiss and grunt in her ear, feeling his entire body tighten up, almost vibrating with his raw strength, Satya pulled him tighter. Her legs found new strength, and she finally, finally hooked her feet together.

And even though her entire body felt like it would be split apart by this godlike cock lodged in her tiny pussy, she _squeezed_ her legs. And in one burst of mad strength, she finally kept Jesse from pulling out.

She kept Jesse deep in her cunt. For one tantalizing second, the world froze as Jesse realized he couldn’t pull out anymore.

Satya saw a grin tug at the corner of his lips.

So he pressed her against the plastic jail cell shield harder, making it flex backwards. Jesse pressed all of his cock into her, and with a mighty roar, he finally came.

Satya didn’t know she screamed her own pleasure and joy. She just felt the burning hot cum paint her insides, splattering about, inflating her womb with its unbelievable virile load.

Every part of her felt like she would burn up. She stood at the very top of a mountain, and the sun shone down on her, filled her with warmth and radiance and perfection. Her mind melted as she came alongside Jesse. Her voice cracked as her entire body shook with climax. She could feel every milliliter of cum being shot into her.

Her entire body trembled as Jesse’s sweet essence filled her, stuffed her, and began to overflow. Her eyes couldn’t focus, so great was her pleasure. It felt like she floated on a cloud, and only became dimly aware that she started moving.

Jesse gently let her down until her ass touched the ground. But it wasn’t cold. No, Jesse set her down on her clothes. She gasped, cried, and shrieked as he pulled his cock out of her. But Satya didn’t feel empty. She couldn’t, with all of the hot cum he shot into her.

“Think that should do it?” Jesse smiled tenderly.

“Yes,” she whispered hoarsely. “I…I can feel it. I’m finally pregnant~~”

Jesse pulled her in tightly, and kissed her. It wasn’t filled with lust or impatience, he kissed her like they had all the time in the world. And she kissed him back.

Her heart slowly started returning to its normal rhythm. Her breathing slowed down, too. Slowly, languidly, the world came back to Satya. She remembered where they were.

She looked behind her, into the jail cell. Sanjay sat on a bed, his face pale as he stared at her. He looked broken, dejected, weak, and powerless.

“I’m done with you,” she smiled, “now and forever.”

Sanjay suddenly couldn’t meet her gaze. She looked over, and saw Akande sitting on his own bed. He blushed, his eyes drilling into the ground; it didn’t look like he watched. Only Reaper seemed to even look at her, but with his mask, she couldn’t tell.

Then she realized that she heard the sound of a woman masturbating.

“Olivia?” Jesse asked.

Together, they looked over at Amélie and Olivia.

The two women were red, but Amélie didn’t have her fingers in Olivia’s pregnant pussy. In fact, Olivia had Amélie’s fingers in her mouth, sucking her clean, and her own hands held her growing belly. She did look like she came a few times, though.

“It isn’t us,” Amélie said.

Satya blinked, and looked further back. In the cell behind them, Moira sat on a bed, her pants around her ankles, her fingers in her snatch. She watched with an unabashedly ashamed look. She had a hand covering her mouth, three fingers deep in her pussy. Girl juices dripped down her knuckles.

“Moira, what are you doing?” Akande growled.

“I…I can’t,” she gasped. Moira’s face burned with shame, but she never moved to stop herself from masturbating. “Jesse, darling, d-did you get…how many women are pregnant? How many have your children?”

She spoke breathlessly, anxiously, like she didn’t have any time left.

“Oh God,” Jesse groaned. “Satya makes eighteen.”

“E-eighteen?!”

Satya didn’t know who said that louder. Everyone but Amélie and Olivia seemed to yell it.

“Not that I’m sad about any of them,” Jesse said, giving her a squeeze. “I just…still think I bit off more than I could chew.”

“Eighteen women,” Moira moaned, working her fingers faster. “O-oh God, he’s perfect~~”

“Perfect?” Satya huffed. “What do you know of perfection?”

“He’s genetic perfect,” Moira repeated. “Eighteen women, pregnant at one man’s hand? Oh God~~he’s the most biologically fit specimen~~”

Moira fingered herself faster and faster as she spoke.

“He’s spread his genes far and wide,” she gasped, “he’s proven himself the most virile man ever, the ascended male, the alpha! He’s the strongest, passing on his genes to make stronger offspring, Goo~~oood!!”

Moira sunk her fingers deep into her pussy. She fell back on the bed, thrusting her hips upwards. She came, she jilled herself off as she came again and again.

“S-so good,” she moaned, crashing down on the bed. “You have perfect genes, the greatest of all~~”

Moira weakly rolled over, pulling her fingers out of her leaky snatch only just before she fell onto the ground. She caught herself, lowering herself down to the concrete floor, and crawled over to the shielded wall.

“I have to have you,” she breathed, kneeling in front of the cell’s clear plastic wall, “that cock, that seed, that perfection, you’re the greatest male, the Ur-example of the most superior genes…Jesse, please~~”

“Are you serious—“ Amélie started.

“Now hold up,” Jesse said.

Satya wasn’t the only one to glare at Jesse. He met her eye, and winked.

He slowly got up, and strutted over to her cell.

Moira panted like a bitch dog in heat. Her entire face lit up, her heterochromia eyes widened, drool leaked from her lips. She scrambled over to the little hatch in the shield, a little tray so food could be given and taken away.

Jesse opened the hatch, and thrust his dick through it. The tray slot had been made to only allow a tray of food in, and the food had to be a certain size as well. Jesse’s entire cock took up the vertical space of the slot.

Moira crawled over to him, and hesitantly grabbed his dick.

She moaned as she squeezed it.

“How dare she?” Amélie spat.

“I said hold on,” Jesse grinned, waving her down. “I got this.”

Moira’s mouth watered even more as she squeezed and jerked off his cock, still slick with Satya’s own juices. She opened her hot mouth, and licked his dick.

Moira moaned mindlessly, but before she could lick him from root to step, Jesse pulled his dick back. Moira cried out, she screamed, gasping and begging.

“W-wait!! Please, I have to have you, let me!!” She cried.

“Not even if you were the last woman on the face of the Earth,” Jesse said.

Satya laughed as Moira collapsed, utterly dejected.

“Papi, you’re a tease,” Olivia giggled.

“I drew a line in the sand with Moira a long time ago,” he said. “That’s not changing.”

He gathered up his clothes, and walked over to Satya.

“How are you?” He asked, voice full of compassion and kindness.

He ignored Moira’s spoiled whining.

“So good,” Satya smiled.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the Posse.”

“Papi, want to watch the video that Amélie took?” Olivia asked,

Amélie waived the camera, a smile on her face.

“Oh, hell yeah.”

Jesse held out his clothes, and Satya took them. He scooped her up, and carefully, easily, picked her up as if she were a bride; both of her legs over one of his arms, his other arm supporting her back.

“And I guess we’ll be seeing you in Hell,” Jesse chuckled, looking over at the men of Talon.

Moira cried as Jesse led Amélie and Olivia out of the cell. Satya caressed her swollen, cum-filled belly. Soon a baby would be growing there. She couldn’t wait.

* * *

Reaper watched as the still-naked Jesse left the jail with Satya, Olivia, and Amélie. They were all naked, carrying their clothes with them. He still couldn’t believe it: Olivia, Amélie, and now Satya, were pregnant.

He sat down heavily on a bed. He still couldn’t process all that he’d seen.

“Rape,” then true, loving, baby making sex. It just didn’t seem real.

But at the back of his mind, he did feel happy that Amélie had a life, a true life. He always felt a little off about working with Widow, a little guilty.

“We’re done, aren’t we?” Sanjay mumbled.

“Yeah, we are,” he said.

“It—would appear so,” Max stammered. The Omnic finally broke out of his trance, and sat down next to Reaper. He scoffed; for a split second, he thought about asking Max how he recorded the fucking, but didn’t feel it would be worth it. He just had to let a perverted Omnic be.

An impatient whine from Moira made him look up. She lay on the ground, her back to them, but he could tell she was furiously masturbating.

It looked like she had a new obsession. That’s just great.

“Then Overwatch has finally won,” Akande whispered. “The world will stagnate. Without any conflict, humanity won’t grow.”

“Akande, I think you need to cool it with that philosophy,” Reaper said. “I think a re-evaluation of everything might be good for you.”

He expected Akande to spit at him, yell at how much humanity needed to fight to grow, he actually felt surprised when Akande replied.

“I…maybe you’re right,” he gasped.

“Vishkar will fall,” Sanjay babbled. “If we don’t control the growth of the world, we’ll grow obsolete.”

“I thought you loved the free market,” he said. “If you have to change the rules to win the game, doesn’t that mean you’ve already lost?”

“Vishkar…it can’t fall,” Sanjay whimpered.

And he thought Akande was broken.

“My casinos,” Max mumbled. “My profits.”

Always about money, that one.

Reaper looked up at a little puddle of drying cum. He thought he’d feel shame, but the relief of knowing none of the women were raped overshadowed everything.

Well, almost everything.

“Is it weird I’m kind of proud of Jesse?” He asked.

That got Moira to roll over, if only to glare at him.

“That fucking American tease?” She spat. “How could you be proud of him?”

“He’s got a family, a big one,” Reaper said. “And he didn’t actually rape anyone.”

Moira growled and rolled back over. He could feel Akande , Max, and Sanjay glaring at him, but he let them. After all, what could they do? They were all locked up with nowhere to go. And with Talon destroyed, the world would go back to normal.

He chuckled. Maybe Overwatch would disband again. After all, who was left to fight?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies of the Posse seem to have it all.  
> Everything except a wedding, that is.  
> With the ladies working on planning a massive wedding, Jesse has to make sure that every one of his ladies is taken care of, especially with a veritable army of babies on the way, and more wanted.  
> His days are packed, but he'd be lying if he said he hated it.

A warm light and a gentle breeze gently woke Jesse from his sleep. He sighed, rubbing his eyes; he felt a warm, gentle weight on his arm, and a muffled groan in his ear.

“Morning, Papi,” Olivia smiled. She had fallen asleep next to him, and had quickly claimed an arm, wrapping her own arms around it. That night, she held his cybernetic left hand.

“Morning,” he smiled. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” she sighed. Olivia snuggled up closer to him.

“You were up every two hours?” He chuckled.

“¡Ay, Dios mío! It’s too early for dad jokes!” Olivia groaned.

“You know I can’t really help it now, right?” Jesse laughed. “Especially since I’m a father more than two dozen times over.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Jesse rolled over, looking Olivia in the eyes.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Just…I still want you all to myself,” she mumbled.

“I know.”

“And I know that the others need you as much as I do, and I know it’s fair you spend the night with others, I know it all…”

“But your heart is a little greedy.”

“It is,” she nodded sheepishly.

Jesse pulled her close, and kissed her forehead. It never failed to get a giggle or a sigh of pleasure from Olivia. And not a lusty sigh, but one of loving contentment.

“The heart will always want what the heart wants,” he said. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of having those feelings; it’s only human to want someone you love. And I do love you, Olivia. It’s just there are other amazing women in my life, and I can’t simply push them off to the side.”

Olivia nodded, not glumly, but certainly not energetically.

“To tell you the truth,” he said, “I’m so proud of you for recognizing this part of yourself, and telling me about it. You can’t let things like this fester.”

“Guess it’s the mommy in me coming out,” Olivia smiled.

“And that’s what I love even more about you,” Jesse said. “You’re growing into a great mother, while still finding ways to be my little girl.”

Olivia’s eyes watered with tears.

“Oh, Papi…”

Jesse pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. He felt her pulling her naked body into his, and he pulled her close.

“Papi, is that for me~~?” Olivia giggled.

Jesse could feel his cock growing harder and harder.

“It’s not a banana in my pocket, it just means I’m happy to see you,” he smiled.

“I don’t know if I should groan, scream, or laugh,” Olivia groaned.

“Better get used to it!” Jesse laughed.

The tell-tale cry of a baby lofted in from outside the room.

“Guess it’s time to start feeding the army,” Jesse said.

He gently pulled the covers back, and Olivia shivered from being exposed to cooler air. They got up, and grabbed their pajamas from the floor.

“I’m glad it’s Lyn’s turn to be on baby duty,” Olivia yawned.

“She did get the most rest last week, it’s only fair she swap out with Amélie.”

“How does that French bitch do it?” Olivia grumbled as she pulled a shirt on. “She wakes up at all hours to take care of the kids, and _still_ finds it in her to get up early to make breakfast.”

“Man, I don’t know,” Jesse admitted. His cock flopped about as he put on his PJ pants. “I really have to force her to get some damn rest. She’s too committed.”

“Think we can _commit_ her ourselves?” Olivia laughed.

“Oh, so you can make dad jokes, but I can’t?”

Olivia paused, realizing what she just said.

“Papi, what are you doing to me?” She cried.

“Welcome to parenthood! Population: far too many of us,” Jesse cackled.

Olivia reached down to pick up her chancla; Jesse bolted for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her cock her arm back. Fortunately, they kept the door to the bedroom open. Jesse dove into a combat roll, expecting it to fly over his head.

It hit him in the back of the head right in the middle of his roll.

The sudden ‘thwack’ threw him off just enough to make his combat roll turn into a combat sprawl. He let out an ‘oof,’ and slid along his belly on the wooden floor.

“Looks like he’s up,” Amélie chuckled.

Jesse looked up from the floor. The master bedroom led right into the kitchen, and his sprawl sent him sliding almost face first into Amélie’s leg.

“Morning, Amélie,” he groaned.

Amélie laughed as he picked himself up. She stood in front of a stove, holding her daughter Eloise in one hand while she stirred a pot of oatmeal with her other hand.

Eloise smiled and cooed, reaching out for her daddy.

“Morning, Eloise.” Jesse gave her a little kiss on the cheek, getting her to giggle. “And hello to her sweet mother who just doesn’t know when to stop and take some goddamn time off for herself.”

Amélie both chuckled and huffed as he kissed her cheek. She still had some bags under her eyes.

“Being a parent is a full-time job,” she said.

“That doesn’t mean you have to work yourself to exhaustion to do it.”

“No, please, let her do it,” Lyn said. She sat at the kitchen table with Ashe and Hana. Papers covered the table. “It lets us get some damn sleep!”

“That’s what I said,” Olivia said, walking out of the bedroom to retrieve her chancla.

“We also get some damn nice food out of the deal, too,” Ashe grinned.

The ladies sat at the large table, their arms full of babies. Lyn had her son Jackson in her arms, and as fussy as he seemed, Jesse knew the little guy would be going to sleep soon; Jackson only got this fussy when he was trying to go to sleep, something he could only do when someone was holding him.

Ashe had her little Rose in a little rocker, and the girl already seemed to be sleeping heavily. That let her feed one of Olivia’s daughters; from the freckles on her face, Jesse saw it was Luna.

Hana had Luna’s twin, Sola, in her arms. Hana held a bottle for her while Sola fed, and she rocked another little cradle that held her sleeping son Ki-Woo.

“How are the little terrors?” Jesse smiled. He couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw his children.

“They were fussy, but they were just hungry,” Lyn smiled. She had grown her black hair out since she joined Overwatch; it reached down past her shoulders now. “Now that they got some milk and formula in them, they’re doing the whole ‘sleep ‘n eat’ thing.”

“God bless the sleep ‘n eat,” Jesse said, walking over. He gave Lyn a quick kiss on the lips; she tried to pull him in for a longer one. Jesse gave her one last kiss before moving onto Hana, and then Ashe. Unlike Lyn, both the women were perfectly fine with a little kiss on the cheek.

“Is it safe to kiss the kids?” He asked.

“Only if you want them to wake up,” Hana said.

“Better let sleeping dogs lie, then.”

“Good call,” Ashe huffed. “I get woken up with crying enough of the time. The Posse is too big.”

“You’re telling me,” Jesse groaned as he sat down at the table.

Olivia sat next to him, and Hana handed Sola over to her. Olivia cooed and rocked her daughter, who giggled and yawned.

“Thanks,” Olivia smiled.

“Anything for a mom friend,” Hana said.

“’Mom friend?’ Is that what you call last night…?” Olivia giggled.

“It’s not like we’re married or anything,” Hana grinned. “Yet.”

“Speaking of weddings, are you still working on that?” Jesse said. He gestured to the papers that covered the table. “You know we have to make a choice soon.”

“We have to get the floral arrangements right,” Lyn said. “Oh, Jackson finally fell asleep! Let me put him down real quick.”

Jesse tried to keep his hands to himself, but with Lyn getting up, and her ass right there, and her in sleeping shorts, he couldn’t help himself; he gave her ass a firm little slap.

Lyn yelped, but giggled as she quickly darted to the kid’s room.

“Papi~~” Olivia whined.

“Why can’t you do that for us?” Hana gasped.

“Oh Lord, I knew I shouldn’t have done that…”

“Oui, it is bad to leave us feeling left out,” Amélie said. She walked over, holding a snoozing Eloise in one arm and carrying a few bowls of oatmeal in her other. She had to make a few trips to hand out breakfast for everyone.

“I guess being around my ladies all the time just gets me worked up,” he said. “And Amélie, thanks for the breakfast.”

“Yes, it’s great,” Hana gushed as she ate.

Amélie didn’t make simple oatmeal, she added blueberries and strawberries to it as well. From the taste, she had put a little molasses in it as well. It wasn’t too soupy or too thick; it hit the ‘just right’ spot perfectly. Jesse expected there to be some protein in the breakfast, but as he ate, he could tell he’d be perfectly full and content with the meal.

“Thank you,” Amélie smiled. She gathered up Luna and Ki in their rockers, and quickly made her way to the kid’s room.

“Now, back to the matter at hand,” Olivia said as she ate. “Why can’t Papi treat us like he treated Lyn just then?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Jesse said lamely.

“You’re surrounded by hot women!” Hana said. “Can’t we get some loving?”

“You got plenty of loving last night,” Amélie said. She came back to the table with Lyn; judging from their lack of babies, they had put all the little ones to bed.

“He’s so full of love, he just can’t help himself,” Ashe grinned. She bounced a yawning Rose in her arms. “Guess I better get my fill of quiet little Rose here. She got her cock from her daddy; I got a feeling she’ll be raising a crop of bastards before she’s eighteen!”

“A crop at the very least,” Lyn nodded as she ate. “Hell! Her, Jackson, and Ki would probably have a couple baker’s dozen between ‘em.”

“Don’t forget the other boys and futas from the other mommies,” Olivia added.

“Now I know my sperm is hyperactive,” Jesse said, “but it might be a stretch to say that my sons and futa daughters would be banging everything that moves.”

The table went quiet as four pairs of eyes drilled into him.

“Hey, I can hope, can’t I…?” Jesse mumbled.

“You should keep dreaming, daddy,” Hana laughed.

“So you’re still looking at flowers?” Jesse asked loudly.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Papi,” Olivia smiled.

“I feel like I kinda have to. The wedding is getting close, you have to make a choice real soon,” he said.

“That’s exactly what I’ve saying,” Amélie gasped. “We have to pick the second arrangement! The first and third just won’t do.”

“Blue and gold? Come on, those are Overwatch colors,” Ashe said.

“And it was Overwatch that saved me,” Amélie replied. “If that’s not personal enough for you, if it wasn’t for Overwatch, we wouldn’t have a husband and children.”

The women nodded and mumbled their agreement.

“But the red and white ones are so cute,” Lyn said.

“Yeah, the red ones are nice,” Ashe nodded.

“What about red and blue?” Jesse asked.

“Oh! Speaking of red and blue,” Amélie said. She quickly ran over to a cabinet and back. “Can’t forget your supplements~~”

“What is Angela doing to me?” He gasped.

Amélie handed him a little pill tray. Jesse opened it, and eyed the four pills in it; two red, two blue.

“Do you not trust Angela?” Hana asked.

“I trust her with my life. It’s just that these things are having an effect on me,” Jesse said. He knocked the pills back with a little glass of water.

“Feeling randy all the time?” Ashe giggled.

“All the fucking time,” he groaned. “Sometimes I get a boner for no reason. I’m like, ‘what is it, boy? Did you see something?’”

That got the ladies to laugh.

“It’s your fault for having such a big Posse,” Ashe grinned.

“And for treating us so right,” Lyn added.

“And giving us such amazing babies~~” Olivia purred.

“Can’t you give us more…?” Hana gasped, licking her lips.

Hearing the sex on Hana’s voice, Jesse could feel his cock swelling and growing

“Speaking of babies,” he said, trying to contain himself, “how’s the château renovations going?”

“They’re going wonderfully,” Amélie purred. “They should be done in two weeks, so we’ll all be able to move in for a romp of a honeymoon~~”

She gently caressed his thigh. Jesse’s PJ pants struggled to contain his beast.

“Getting anxious to have another batch of babies…?” Hana cooed, her eyes glued to his crotch.

“Hana, you know the rules,” he said, trying to keep his head cleared. The supplements made him feel like a teenager again, blood full of pent-up hormones. He used to be able to keep his appetite in control, but now it felt like a struggle to even keep it calm. “No one’s getting pregnant until the wedding.”

“But it’s so far away~~” Olivia pouted.

“Shorter than you think, especially with how you’re not making a choice about the floral arrangements.”

“We need to take a break from that,” Amélie smiled. She gently ran her hand over his broad chest, making him shiver. “We can’t focus on flowers and their arrangements all the time; our minds get dull, we make bad choices. We need something to relax with…”

Jesse looked at the horny mothers, and sighed.

“Fine,” he sighed, pushing the table away. “I could never say ‘no’ to my ladies…”

Amélie immediately pulled him into a kiss. She moved with so much grace, got up from her chair so easily, Jesse didn’t even see her move. One moment she sat next to him, the next she stood over him as she kissed him. He moaned into her full, plump lips, he relished the taste of her as she held him in her gentle grasp.

That got his cock fully hard. He could feel three sets of hands on him as this group of ladies all but fell over him, gasping and cooing.

A tiny pair of hands peeling his PJs back; could it be Olivia? With Amélie kissing him, he couldn’t look. Jesse groaned as he felt those same hands gently caress his cock.

Jesse pushed himself up, giving his ladies just enough clearance to pull his PJs down. Almost as one, they let out an ‘aahhhh’ as they gazed at his cock.

“Those supplements are really working,” Ashe smiled.

“It’s so big and swollen~~” Lyn cooed.

“Let’s get our Papi ready,” Olivia purred.

“You’ll have to,” Amélie said, breaking their kiss, “how else can we get a little protein in our diet?”

“Is that why you only gave us oatmeal?” Jesse asked, gasping for breath.

“I told you,” Amélie giggled, “the secret to a good marriage is to keep your husband’s belly full, and his balls drained.”

She gave him one last kiss, and knelt down next to him. Jesse looked down at the five women, who each leaned in to get a taste of his massive cock. Hana and Olivia were to his left, Lyn and Amélie to his right, and Ashe knelt in front of him.

“Well, I guess you ladies better get to work.”

They all but pounced on him. Jesse groaned in pleasure as he felt his cock being assaulted by five pairs of lips. Hot breath caressed his skin, making his cock twitch. Then he felt kisses being planted on him, up and down his thick shaft, and on his swollen glans.

Lyn and Olivia kissed their way down his massive cock, until they reached his meaty balls. Together, they gently lifted them up and onto his lap, and got to sucking them. Jesse groaned as he felt them lick and suck.

Hana and Amélie alternated between kisses and licks as they worked his cock from root to tip. They would giggle and moan as they took a few seconds to catch their breath, and to inhale his musky scent. The two traded a look, and then stuck their tongues out. They licked his impossible dick, sticking their tongues out to lap at him. Jesse’s cock proved too big for their tongues to get even halfway around; they maybe got a quarter around, maybe a little more.

But that quarter turned out to be all they needed. As Amélie and Hana pressed themselves closer, pressing their heads against his dick, their tongues reached each other. They started tickling the other’s tongue, while still licking Jesse’s dick.

“That’s a damn lovely sight,” he sighed, looking down.

Ashe, meanwhile, had his cockhead all to herself. She giggled and squealed with gusto as she ran her tongue around its flared head, and then got to sucking it. Her mouth billowed out as she sucked it down. Jesse had to gently lay his hand on her forehead, stopping her from sucking down anything more than his glans.

“Gotta let the other ladies have their fun, too,” he smiled gently.

Ashe pouted; and with his cock in her mouth, Jesse could feel every vibration from her throat. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation.

“Ashe, we have to be nice and not greedy.”

Ashe’s eyes were a mixture of pleading and resignation. Jesse could tell she wanted more, but he kept a firm hold against her head, keeping her from sucking down any more of his dick. Finally, she relented, and leaned back, sucking at his cockhead.

He leaned back, letting the five-way blowjob wash over him. His balls were expertly worked over by Lyn and Olivia, Amélie and Hana slathered his dick with their spit, and Ashe sucked at his cockhead in an attempt to suck it clean off his body.

Jesse could feel his balls rumbling and tightening. Lyn and Olivia must’ve felt it too, for they stepped up their sucking. His cock burst with need, his heart hammered in his chest, pushing desire and lust through his veins.

“Enough of this,” he grunted, gently pushing his ladies away.

“But dad,” Lyn said, striking a balance between pleading and teasing, “it was getting good!”

“Don’t worry, you’re first,” he smiled. “Olivia, let go of my nut. Come on.”

He gently but firmly pushed her away, Olivia letting go of his testicle with a pop of suction. Jesse moaned at the sensation. Getting Ashe off his dick required both of his hands, and even more pleasure at having her suck at his swollen tool. Like Olivia, Ashe let go of his dick with a little ‘pop.’

“It was getting good~~” She pleaded.

“You’ll get it soon enough,” he grunted. Jesse stood up, and grabbed Lyn’s arm. He pulled her to the table, and pushed her against it.

Lyn gasped, but not out of shock. Jesse roughly pulled her PJ pants down, and saw just how wet she had gotten. With a grin, he gently nudged her feet further apart, spreading her legs. That got Lyn breathing hard.

“Papi~~” Olivia whined.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” he smiled. “When have I not delivered?”

Olivia opened her mouth to reply, but Jesse pressed his swollen, engorged cock against Lyn’s pussy, making her sharply gasp. Then he pushed it into her.

Jesse moaned as he sunk his cock into her wet, quivering snatch. He relished the feeling of it squeezing down on his cock. One of the benefits of having a dick as big as his is that every pussy felt tight.

He leaned into Lyn, until he got all of his dick into her. He drove her into the table, and when he finally got balls deep into her, he took a second to relish the hotness, the tightness, the wetness, he never grew tired of it. She had a hand clamped over her mouth, trying her best not to make any noise.

“Like this?” He smiled into her ear.

“Oh fuuuck, fuck me please, oh God give me more~~” Lyn begged.

Jesse grinned, and leaned back. He slapped her ass before he started to really fuck her. Lyn cried out at the gentle slap, making her clench down on his cock. He set a quick rhythm, drilling her into the table. Lyn gasped and moaned as he fucked her.

“More, more, fill me up,” she begged, her hand slipping. “Oh God I’m so close please more oooh there, fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!”

Jesse knew Lyn, he knew what she liked. He could feel her entire body tremble, a sign that she would be cumming. He thrust his cock into her, and that sent her over the edge. Jesse gritted his teeth as he felt her cumming, gushing girl cum all over his dick.

His balls rumbled. He could feel his own climax coming up.

As Lyn gasped for breath, he pulled out of her. She gasped and stammered, and her legs almost gave out when he pulled out.

“W-wait,” she begged, trying to keep herself upright.

“No cream pies until the wedding, remember?” Jesse smiled. “Where’s my little girl?”

“Papi!!” Olivia cried out, jumping into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply; somewhere in the last few minutes she stripped naked. “Papi, is it my turn? Can you fuck me, Papi?”

Jesse let his actions speak for him. He kissed her back, and picked her up, setting her on the edge of the table. Olivia spread her legs for him. He smiled at the sight of her wet pussy, and he grabbed his dick.

Olivia screamed as he pushed his cockhead into her, but quickly covered her mouth to keep the volume down. Jesse groaned as he felt Olivia’s cunt open up to him. Lyn might be tight, but Olivia felt smaller. It fit, since Lyn stood a solid head taller than his little girl.

Jesse wanted to take his time, but his balls twitched again as they readied his first fresh load of the day. He stepped up his pace, feeling his little girl twitch and moan under him as he spread her pussy out on his tireless dick.

He pumped away, filling her with cock, letting his balls slap against her tight little ass. Olivia babbled, switching from Spanish to English mid-word; he couldn’t keep up with what she said, but he knew all the same.

Jesse looked over at Lyn. She had moved from the table to the floor, where she spread her legs and rubbed her clit. Hana and Amélie were kissing her and sucking at her boobs.

“Amélie, might want to get ready,” he grunted. Dammit, he had to move faster.

“P-Papi~~”

“Olivia, you know the rules,” he said, trying to keep his voice even.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. Olivia gasped and moaned as he kissed her neck. He hit her weak points just right; Olivia gurgled and moaned as her cunt tightened on his dick, and she came.

Jesse waited a few seconds, just so Olivia could ride her orgasm out. She fell back on the table, gasping for breath. He gave her one last kiss, and pulled out of her cunt, making her twitch and writhe.

“Is my husband-to-be about to cum~~?” Amélie purred. She wasted no time; she slid next to him, stripping.

“Getting there,” Jesse hissed, “and I gotta deliver for all you fine ladies.”

“Oh, what would happen if you lose control…?” Amélie giggled, biting her lip. “Oh, poor me~~”

“Don’t worry, nothing would happen if I slip up.”

“But—“

Jesse silenced her with a kiss, and gently bent her over the table.

“You know the rule,” he smiled, gently pressing her chest against the table. Amélie instinctively stuck up her ass. “No cream pies. But if I do slip up, nothing bad would come of it.”

Realization lit up Amélie’s eyes, and her smile grew even bigger.

Between Lyn and Olivia, Jesse’s cock had been slathered with juices and cum. It dripped off, splattering on the floor. It would be enough for Amélie’s ass.

Jesse took a second to squeeze her plump cheeks, kneading her squeezable rump. But he didn’t have much time to waste; he lined up his cock with her little rosebud. Amélie breathed harder, but relaxed just enough to give Jesse a little wink with her back door.

“What a slutty Frenchie,” he laughed.

Amélie quickly had to cover her mouth with a hand; Jesse didn’t even get his cockhead all the way in her and she had nearly screamed outa at the top of her lungs. Fortunately, she got a hold of herself.

Jesse sighed as he pressed deeper and deeper into Amélie’s ass. After a year, she had gotten good at taking him in her ass. Amélie moaned around his hand as he eased himself in deeper and deeper, his cock perfectly lubricated from Lyn and Olivia.

Speaking of his ladies, he looked over, and saw Olivia making out with Lyn. Hana and Ashe watched with rapt attention; by this point, they were all naked, and Jesse could see their stiff nipples pointing out like little arrow heads.

He finally pressed his balls against Amélie’s thighs. He marveled at the tightness of her ass, and how he could get his massive dick balls deep in her. He gently pulled out a few inches, and started fucking her. Amélie thrashed and moaned, but her hand kept her somewhat muffled.

But Jesse didn’t think it would be enough. He had to end it before one of the babies woke up. So he wrapped his hands around her hips, and picked up the pace.

Jesse never pulled more than six inches out of Amélie’s well-worked back door, but it didn’t seem to matter for her. Amélie gasped and thrashed as he worked her over, all while he relished the feeling of her tight ass against his massive dick.

His balls cried out, begging to be released. Jesse growled and squeezed down on his pelvic floor, like he would if he wanted to hold back from taking a piss. His balls rumbled, unhappy to be held back.

With an open palm, he slapped Amélie’s upturned ass. That got her to tighten, to squeeze down on him. He gave her one last brutish thrust, diving deep into her guts, and Amélie squealed, crying out around her hand.

Finally, she came.

She slumped against the table, gasping for breath. Jesse quickly, but carefully, pulled his dick out. He shivered and shook as Amélie tried to squeeze down on his dick; dammit, he needed to cum!

“Hana,” he gasped. Once he got his cock out, it shot up, slapping his abs.

He didn’t have to say anything else. Hana sprang up, almost jumping into his arms. Jesse had to lean down a little to kiss her.

“Is my other little girl ready?” He grinned.

“Always for you, daddy,” she breathed.

Jesse pulled up a chair and sat down. He didn’t have to say anything; Hana climbed onto him, stepping on the chair’s side stretchers that sat just a few inches off the floor. He kissed her, bringing her in closer to him, and she kissed him back.

Jesse put his hands on her tiny little ass, and lifted her up, giving Hana just enough clearance to get on top of his dick. He let her down gently, felling her tiny little cunny mash against his rigid manhood.

Hana knew the drill. Being smaller than Olivia, she had to work to get his dick into her. Hana ground her hips, moving backwards and forwards, side to side, until her little pussy had finally opened up enough for his cockhead to start to make its way inside.

She gasped and cooed as Jesse gently pressed her down.

“Wait, wait,” she gasped, “I—I need to get my feet set~~”

Jesse waited. He could feel her feet thrash about as she looked for the side stretches. He felt the chair shake as she got her feet in place.

“Daddy, fill me up,” she begged.

Jesse smiled, and gently pushed down on Hana’s hips. His wide glans finally pushed its way into her, stretching her absolutely tiny pussy. Hana bit her lip and trembled; while he pressed down, she pushed up with her legs, only taking as much as she could.

They had worked that system out in the early weeks of Hana joining the Posse. Being as tiny as her, she had to take especial care with his dick.

Jesse’s balls rumbled as his cockhead sang its pleasure of filling and stretching such a tiny pussy. He hissed and ground his teeth as he pushed Hana down. He got a few more inches into her before he felt Hana push against him. He let go, and Hana pushed herself back up, until the his glans nearly popped free. Then Jesse started to push her down again.

Hana tossed her head about, moaning her pleasure. Jesse could feel his own orgasm building, growing stronger. He tried to clamp down on it, but he would be cumming soon.

Hissing, he picked up the pace, pushing Hana down and pulling her up, not putting any more of his cock in her tiny hole. It made Hana thrash, but she never stopped him.

“Cumming cumming cumming!!” She squealed.

Jesse couldn’t slam her down into his lap, not without hurting her, so he pulled her in tight, and kissed her as she came. Hana thrashed, her pussy spasming, but she held him close, and kissed him back. He had to flex his entire body to keep his orgasm held back.

“Daddy~~” Hana purred.

“You’re great, and I love you,” he stammered, “but I need you to get off me. Please.”

Giggling, Hana shakily pushed herself up and off his dick. She fell to her knees, and crawled over to the other ladies. Olivia got up from eating Lyn out, and kissed Hana. Amélie took the chance to pull Lyn closer to her and get her own kissing. Lyn giggled, and gently fingered Amélie.

That left Ashe the only one left. She knelt on the ground, shaking with anticipation.

“I’ve got the best for last,” Jesse grinned. “You can tell I’m backed up.”

Ashe nodded, her eyes wide and glued to his throbbing cock.

“You know I need to really cut lose.”

She nodded again. Spit and drool began to pour from her mouth like a leaky tap.

“Then you know what’s coming.”

Ashe nodded again, breathing harder and harder.

The other women looked up from their lezzing as Jesse strode towards Ashe. He could tell he had some fire in his eyes, because the ladies shrunk back a little from him.

Well, not from him, but from Ashe. They knew what they would do.

Jesse reached out, and took a handful of Ashe’s hair, his hands by her ears. She opened her mouth, and licked his cockhead before taking it in her mouth.

Ashe angled her throat, and looked up at Jesse with anticipation in her eyes.

He smoothly, evenly, _brutally_ thrust his cock into her waiting gullet.

Ashe squealed around his cock, sending vibrations up his crotch. Jesse hissed, but kept pushing, until his balls slapped her chin. He could feel her throat stretching around his engorged dick.

“Fuck,” Lyn gasped, “I still can’t get over that…”

Jesse pulled his cock out of her throat, pausing just at the entrance to her mouth, and skull fucked her. He kept a tight grip on her hair, and thrust his cock into her mouth, down her throat.

He groaned as he felt her throat squeeze down on him. He could hear and feel her pulling in a lungful of air whenever he’d pull his cock out of her throat. Jesse grunted as he fucked her face, pushing every available inch of his cock down into her, stretching her throat with everything he had.

Ashe never moved a muscle. She held herself still as he skull fucked her, as he raped her throat, and she still found a way to still suck at his cock. Her eyelids fluttered, her eyes started to roll back into her head, but she never made any movement to stop him.

Jesse’s balls tightened, he could feel the grip on his orgasm slipping, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He brutally pulled his cock out of Ashe’s throat. He grabbed his cock just as his orgasm rushed over him.

Clenching his teeth, he grunted as he came. He could feel his cock twitch as cum raced through his urethra, until it blasted Ashe in the face. His balls pushed more and more of his cum out, and he hosed Ashe down. It didn’t take much to cover her face, so he came on her tits as well. His body trembled, his mind spun, his every nerve tingled as his orgasm washed over him, and he covered Ashe.

Finally, he reached his end. His balls contently tingled, singling their emptiness, and he squeezed the last few dregs of cum out of his cock.

Ashe looked like a glazed donut.

“Is our husband-to-be’s balls drained?” Amélie giggled.

“Yeah, they sure are,” he gasped. Jesse felt weak to the knees. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Then we’re doing our duty~~”

Ashe wavered, leaning to the side before she caught herself. Amélie and Lyn took her, and gently set her on the ground, where she continued to tremble and gasp for breath. But Jesse could see the stupid grin stretched from ear to ear.

“And now, we get our protein,” Amélie beamed. “Ladies? Eat up.”

She set an example by leaning down to slurp up some cum off Ashe’s cheek. Ashe trembled and thrashed; it looked like she came again.

“Thanks for the meal, Papi,” Olivia smiled.

“Yeah, daddy-o,” Hana giggled.

Jesse could feel his cock stirring as he watched his ladies slurp up his cum off Ashe.

“Not now,” he whispered to his best friend. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

* * *

Jesse closed his locker, and walked out into the weight room. It felt great to finally bust a nut, but he had some more work to catch up on. Namely, his health and fitness work.

“Look who it is,” Angela waved.

“Oh, hey Angela,” Jesse smiled.

Angela and Fareeha were standing by a leg press machine, while Ana sat in the machine, pressing what looked like a hundred kilograms. He could tell she went easy, because Fareeha gave her a hard look, making sure that Ana kept good form, which she did.

Seeing Jesse, Ana stopped.

“You’re here a little early,” she smiled.

“Fell a tad behind,” Jesse said, walking over.

“More like ‘fell into someone?’” Fareeha grinned.

Ana, Angela, and Fareeha all wore workout clothes; yoga pants and fitted moister-wicking shirts. Angela and Fareeha had given birth first, so they had more time to recover. Angela had gotten back her pre-pregnancy body, slim belly and all, but Fareeha had taken it upon herself to get back into fighting shape. Her arms, legs, and belly were all toned; she chose a crop top to show off her impressive girl abs.

Jesse idly wondered how many doses of Angela’s nanobiotics they had taken; then he idly wondered if Fareeha knew she had been dosed, if at all.

“Are you asking if I tripped and fell, and my dick landed in someone?” he groaned.

“It’s better than putting money on it,” Fareeha said. “We’d be broke that way.”

“And since I’m quite rich, that would be saying a lot,” Angela nodded.

“Inventing nanobiotics would do that to you,” Ana smiled.

Jesse did his best to keep himself calm, but seeing Ana always made his pulse pick up a little. Since Angela had given her a concentrated dose of her nanobiotics, Ana had truly turned back the clock. Her wrinkles had vanished, she had a cheery glow, not to mention her eye had been healed; she no longer needed an eye patch.

But she still dyed her hair silver. That more than anything really got him going.

“Speaking of nanobiotics, how are you feeling, Ana?” Jesse asked.

“Rough,” she groaned. “I’m surprised I’m still able to walk. What did you do to me?”

“Mom, do you mean Jesse, or Angela?” Fareeha asked. “They _both_ did a number to you.”

“I’m talking about Angela; I expected Jesse to do a number on me,” she said.

“I’m just as surprised as you,” Angela said. “I got valuable information for an improved formula, though.”

“And the triplets you gave me?” Ana gently pressed.

“Er, that…was an unintended side-effect,” Angela blushed.

Jesse laughed, and looked over at the little play pen that had been set up a few meters from the three women.

Anabelle and Tania were his oldest children; they crawled around the little plastic walls that made up the pen. And Ana’s triplets were laying on their backs, underneath a giant play mobile. They batted and giggled and cooed at the plastic toys, and the lights and sounds that it made, perfectly content.

“Great Allah, Angela, do you know what it was like having triplets at my age?” Ana said. Her words were accusatory, but her tone light. “Even with this anti-aging shot, it was a lot!”

“I’m kinda curious about that myself,” Jesse admitted.

“I’m still working on a theory,” Angela said. “I have a good hypothesis, I just have to test it more. The nanobiotics I injected Ana with helped re-insert telomeres into her DNA, driving DNA replication errors to near-zero as well as—“

“If you’re going to go into the details, I’ll have to pass,” Jesse said. “I’m here to work out, not attend a lecture.”

“Sorry, it’s complicated,” Angela said. “As best as I can figure, the nanobiotics I encoded to reach your ovaries were to examine and read some of your mitochondrial DNA, and replicate egg cells. I think I made a mistake by not limiting their creation process.”

“The fact that you can even make new egg cells is mind boggling,” Ana said, taking a pull of water. “Women aren’t supposed to create new egg cells.”

“Yes, and I’m glad it worked!” Angela said. “It just worked _too_ well!”

She didn’t have to point to the triplets to drive her point home, but it helped.

“Making eggs is an inexact science for me; for now, at least. I thought my nanobiotics wouldn’t be able to create many new eggs, so I simply let them create until they wore out. I figured there would be too many incomplete eggs to reach the fertilization stage, so they wouldn’t be viable. Turns out, I was wrong.”

“And I got to push three babies out of me,” Ana sighed. “It really reminded me of my promise to never have kids again.”

“But at least I got some new sisters,” Fareeha smiled, wrapping an arm around her mother.

“And they _are_ adorable,” Jesse said. He walked over and knelt at the play pen. Seeing his kids always made his heart swell. “Look at them, little Aabira, Aadhira, and Aaditra!”

Anabelle and Tania crawled over, pacifiers in their mouths.

“And my first little girls!” Jesse scooped them up, and gave them a big kiss. They giggled and cooed.

“And like that, it’s not a big deal,” Ana sighed, her voice full of love and devotion.

“Mom, you’re the greatest,” Fareeha said, giving her a hug.

“I guess it also makes up for everyone finding out about the Posse,” Ana said.

“I’m surprised no one else put it together sooner,” Angela said. “Pretty much every leading woman in Overwatch got pregnant!”

“Fighting Talon gave us some privacy,” Jesse said, setting his two girls back in the play pen. They crawled over to play with some extra-large fabric blocks. “Kind of hard to pay attention to us when we’re also fighting the largest global terrorist organization the world has ever seen. Once they were put down, everyone got a lot more critical of us.”

“Not to mention the famous women who got knocked up,” Fareeha added. “Angela, you were just the tip of the ice burg.”

“Satya getting named CEO of Vishkar didn’t help either,” Ana nodded. “Not to mention Hana’s porn video with you.”

“God, _that_ broke the internet,” Angela said.

“It also made her rich,” Jesse said. “Remember how many phone calls she got when Olivia posted it?”

“How could I forget?” Fareeha said. “Interviews, guest spots, movie offers, partnerships, she got it all!”

“And here I thought a sex tape would be the end of a woman’s reputation,” Ana chuckled.

“I mean, she still gets slut shamed all the time,” Angela said, “buuuut then Olivia does her thing and tracks down the poster’s info, and shares how often they’ve downloaded her pics or watched the video.”

“She even made a bot for it!” Fareeha laughed. “The ‘D.VaJerkBot!’ Oh man, that’s never _not_ funny.”

“I thought it peaked when it caught that church cardinal,” Jesse smiled. “Good times.”

“Didn’t he lose his post?” Ana asked.

“I don’t know, he dropped off the map when the bot aired out his dirty laundry.”

“Good riddance,” she huffed. “Actually, it was good that the cardinal tried to go after her. When Olivia called him out, it started a lot of ‘investigating the investigator,’ and took a lot of heat off the Posse.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” Jesse admitted. “I don’t even want to think what might’ve happened if we got any more flack. Hell, Jack himself might’ve forced us apart just so Overwatch could avoid being called a harem. We might’ve had to break up just to get the world off our asses.”

“You can say that again,” Fareeha grinned. She slapped Angela’s ass, making her yelp and jump. “Still high and tight!”

“With how many nanobiotics booster shots?” Jesse chuckled.

“J-just a few!” Angela sputtered, turning redder from the question than from the slap.

“Speaking of the world, have the other ladies put any more thought into the honeymoon?” Ana asked, laughing alongside her daughter.

“There’s been a lot of talk about it, but nothing really solid,” Jesse said. “Paris, Amsterdam, Tokyo, Seoul, Dubai, I really think the ladies are just throwing darts at a board.”

“Guess it looks like we’ll be taking a honeymoon to Amélie’s château,” Ana sighed. “How romantic.”

“We’ve got a whole army of kids, we can’t exactly get a babysitter for all of them,” Jesse pointed out.

“I know, I know, but it just seems so…anti-climactic.”

“Wait,” Angela gasped, “I think I know how to sell it to everyone!”

“Please, any help to get everyone on board would be great,” Jesse pleaded.

“We’ll go to the château for a honeymoon, and since we’ll be living there, that means it will never really end.”

Angela smiled, arms akimbo, looking very proud of herself. Jesse blinked, running it through his head. Ana and Fareeha had similar contemplative expressions.

“I mean,” Jesse said, “that’s…but a honeymoon usually involves traveling.”

“We’ll have to _travel_ to get to the château,” Angela smiled.

“Aren’t honeymoons supposed to be relaxing and fancy?” Fareeha asked.

“Have you seen the château? It’s gorgeous, and impossibly decadent!”

“I…” Ana shook her head. “I guess you’re _technically_ right.”

“And being ‘technically right’ is the best kind of right,” Angela beamed.

“I think you’re onto something there,” Jesse said, stroking his five o’clock shadow.

“We get to travel, go to a fancy resort, and just decide to live there,” Angela said. “A never-ending honeymoon!”

“It’s just so crazy enough, it just might work!” Fareeha laughed.

“I’ll pitch it to the ladies,” Jesse said.

“You married the right woman,” Ana smiled, giving her daughter a hug.

“And we picked the right man,” Fareeha smiled back. “All of us.”

“Yes, the right man to treat us all well,” Angela purred. She pulled Jesse into their hug, and he felt her hand wandering into his gym shorts.

“Seriously?” He chuckled.

“It has been a while.”

“You’re turning into Lena.” Jesse groaned as she caressed his cock.

“Blame the hormones.”

“And the nanobiotic injections?” Ana grinned.

“No, it’s not that!” Angela spat.

“I think it is,” Fareeha giggled. Jesse felt her hand cupping his ass.

“Ladies, I need to work out,” he sighed. “I’ll be carrying kids all day long, I need to be in top shape for that.”

“We’ll let you work out,” Ana said. She pulled him in for a kiss.

“Then what’s with that?” Jesse croaked. He couldn’t help but shiver as Ana gently ran a finger along his jaw.

“You need cardio to go with a workout,” she winked. “And before you say anything, I remember the promise we all made: no one gets pregnant before the wedding.”

Jesse could feel Fareeha pulling his shorts and compression underwear down. He felt cool air touch his cock, making him flinch minutely. Then he felt Ana’s skilled hand pulling his cock out. Even in its flaccid state, she had to pull a lot of it out. But she moved quickly, deftly, and gently; she let his cock flop down outside his shorts.

But Jesse didn’t stay soft for long, not with Ana holding him.

“I guess we just have to do something other than getting Jesse to finish inside of us,” Fareeha grinned. “Right, mom?”

“Oh, you are so right~~”

Jesse sighed. He’d be late to get to his workout.

“The girls—“ he stammered.

“Won’t see you here,” Ana breathed huskily. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently maneuvered him about, pushing him towards the leg press machine. Jesse lay down, his back parallel to the floor, his feet spread on either side of the foot plate.

And thanks to Ana’s gentle caressing his cock flopped against his belly, stiff as a board.

“How’s your pulse?” Ana smiled. Thanks to her nanobiotic injection, the only wrinkles she had were brought on by the smile on her face.

“G-good,” Jesse stammered.

“I think we can do better than good,” she purred.

Angela and Fareeha stroked his cock, Ana pulled her top off. Jesse inhaled sharply as she barred her sports bra, and then leaned over him, hooking her thumbs under the bra.

“See what you made mommy do?” She breathed. “You made her tits swell. You made her chest grow big with milk. Do you like mommy’s milky tits…?”

Jesse moaned as she slowly pulled her sports bra up. His breathing hitched as he saw a little teasing patch of under-boob. He salivated at the sight of her full chest straining against the bra, straining as Ana pulled the bra up and up, until she moved the bra away from her, giving her breasts enough room to spring free.

His cock surged to its fullest length as he saw her tits bounce in front of his face. Her breasts had grown, thanks to her pregnancy. He liked her slight build before, but seeing them swell with milk made Jesse nearly lose his mind.

“Mommy…” he moaned.

“You had an effect on mommy.” Ana tossed away her sports bra, and wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging her breasts, pressing them up, making him gasp and stare.

“He has an effect on all of us, doesn’t he?” Angela giggled.

Jesse looked down, and he could see Angela and Fareeha kneeling by his crotch. They gently pressed their hands against his turgid cock, pointing it up towards the ceiling.

“I can’t wait to get this thing inside me again~~” Fareeha purred. “But, rules are rules.”

“And I raised my little girl to listen to the rules,” Ana laughed. “I’ll need your help to straighten your new sisters out.”

“Anything, mommy,” Fareeha smiled.

“My word, Jesse, it feels like you’ve gotten harder,” Angela giggled, running her hand up and down his length. Pre-cum bubbled out of his glans. “I think my supplements are helping.”

“They’re a pain in the ass,” he grunted. At least, he tried to grunt. With a soft hand on his cock, Jesse had a hard time sounding angry. “I feel like a backed-up teen most of the time.”

“That sounds _terrible_ ,” Ana breathed. Jesse felt his eyes drawn back to her. Ana had always been beautiful, but it seemed that with the nanobiotic injection, she’d grown even more beautiful! It must be her hair, she looked so good with silver hair…

“I think something has to be done about those backed-up balls,” Ana continued. “Angela? Fareeha? Why not give his balls a little massage?”

“What about you, mommy?” Fareeha grinned.

“I think my boy could use something to drink,” she breathed. “He needs to get his strength, after all. He has a big Posse to manage~~”

Ana leaned forward, presenting her breasts to Jesse. He didn’t even have to think; he leaned forward, and kissed her breast. Ana shivered with pleasure, and steadied herself by placing a hand to his side.

Jesse leaned back, and Ana leaned forward. He kissed her breast again, then kissed her nipple. But before he could latch onto her, Ana roughly grabbed his chin, and pulled him into a kiss.

Even with his eyes closed, Jesse could feel his eyelids flutter. Kissing Ana wasn’t like kissing any of the other women of the Posse; he always felt in control then, he always led. But Ana took control. And he let her take control. He loved it when mommy took control.

His hips shook as he felt Angela and Fareeha kissing his swollen sack. Angela sat to his left, Fareeha to his right. They kissed his balls, then licked at them. His cock twitched wildly, held upright by the two women. His balls felt like they were in heaven, being worshipped by the two.

“How is my little boy doing?” Ana breathed, breaking the kiss with a smile.

“So good…”

“That’s my boy.” Ana leaned forward, and presented Jesse with her breast. “That’s my good little boy~~”

He kissed her breast, and finally sucked at her nipple. Ana cooed, her body shivered and trembled, and Jesse felt his mouth fill with Ana’s milk. It tasted sweet, but not overly sweet, not like someone had dumped pounds of sugar into milk in an effort to hide the ‘milk’ taste.

No, it tasted more like warm almond milk, unsweetened, but with a hint of vanilla. Jesse felt the slight hint of revulsion in the very back of his mind, but he forced it down and drank.

Ana’s breathing deepened as he played with her breast, and drank more of her milk. He writhed as he felt Angela and Fareeha sucking at his swollen nuts. He heard them cooing, and then a sharp inhale; they must be playing with each other.

Jesse shivered and contorted. He couldn’t decide what he liked better: being treated like a boy by Ana or having the two flying ladies worship his balls.

Ana gently pushed his head down, and pressed her other breast into his mouth. Jesse blindly suckled, getting a rewarding coo from Ana.

He shivered, his cock twitched.

“Mommy, he’s gonna blow,” Fareeha gasped, breaking away from his balls.

“C-cumming,” Jesse hissed.

“Cum on mommy, dear,” Ana purred.

She pushed him to the side; Jesse spun around, with Angela getting out of his way. Ana knelt in front of him, and just seeing that pushed him over the edge.

Jesse barely brought his cock to bear in time. He groaned as his orgasm rolled over him, sending shivers up and down his spine. His cock spat a thick wad of cum onto Ana, splattering against her chest. She gasped and grinned, and he came again, pushing a thick blast of cum onto her chest.

“That’s my boy,” she smiled.

Jesse felt his cock surge to life yet again, all from hearing her words. He growled as he blasted her with cum, covering her tits, even getting a few heavy strands on her chin.

Finally, his orgasm ended. Jesse gasped for breath.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot,” Angela gasped. Fareeha knelt next to her, fingers in her snatch.

“That will never not be hot,” Fareeha purred.

“My little boy made a mess of mommy’s chest,” Ana giggled. She shimmied, making her breasts bounce about, flicking strands of cum about. “Do my girls want to help her clean up…?”

Angela and Fareeha crawled over to her, and began licking up Jesse’s cum. His cock surged to attention as he watched the two women eat the cum off Ana, he loved watching the daughter kiss her mother in such a naughty way.

“I…I think I have a little milk left,” Ana smiled.

The two women giggled. They ran their tongues along Ana’s chest, getting up to her clavicles, before they stopped to swallow their mouth full of cum. Then they lowered their head to her nipples, and began sucking.

“Delicious~~” Angela purred.

“As always,” Fareeha grinned.

“H-how are the girls?” Ana stammered, trembling from having her breasts sucked and licked.

Jesse turned around. He had to lean to see the play crib.

“They’re fine,” he smiled. “Anabelle and Tania are crawling around, and the triplets are just taken with the play mobiles.”

“Torbjörn outdid himself with that,” Fareeha giggled, licking up cum from her mother’s breast.

“Jesse, darling, I think you can get a little bit of your work out done,” Ana smiled, her face flush with pleasure.

“C-can I—?”

“No, I don’t think so,” she purred. “You have to make us wait, so we have to make you wait a little bit, too.”

“Dammit, I can’t work out with a hard on like this,” he pleaded.

“I’m sure there are ways you can deal with it,” Ana smiled.

“Oh, I can’t wait until the honeymoon,” he breathed.

“Neither can I, my little boy~~”

* * *

Jesse dried himself off, taking a moment to relish the privacy of the men’s locker room. The Amari women teased him more during his workout, and Angela went just a little further and grabbed his cock a few times. That lead to him abandoning his sets to blast the trio with cum twice more.

And during it all, he couldn’t help but want to see all three ladies with big, round bellies. No pregnancies until after the wedding? Damn the rules he set.

Still, he finally got his set finished, and his muscles had a pleasant ache to them. So after Jesse dried off, he downed a protein shake, and got dressed. He still had a few things to check on before he had any semblance of free time.

With a casual button-down shirt in place, and his jeans snuggly hugging his hips, Jesse walked out of the locker room, and made a quick trip to his personal quarters. He smiled as he entered the single-room dwelling. He loved his ladies, but every so often, he just had to unplug and relish in some sweet private time.

He chuckled at that. ‘Private time.’ That made it sound like he would jerk off, when in reality he’d just sit in a chair and relish the silence. Lord knows ‘quiet’ would be a thing of the past not before long.

“Just how did I end up with such a big fucking Posse…?” He chuckled.

Despite his cursing, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with love. And he did love each and every one of his women.

But why couldn’t his women be spread out a little…?

The moment done, he tossed his dirty laundry in his hamper. He’d have to do his laundry soon, he was running out of clean boxers.

Jesse closed and locked his door, and meandered down the hallway, passing a few Overwatch agents. Since word of the Posse got out, he noticed that everyone started treating him like some kind of god. The men of Overwatch gazed at him, amazed that he could live such a fantasy. The women of Overwatch gazed at him as well, but more out of jealousy. Hana’s sex tape gave him a reputation, and they seemed to be just as jealous of the Posse as they were lusting after of him.

Jesse hoped no one else would join the Posse; they were running out of room at Amalie’s place as is. The ladies might have to limit themselves to three kids if they were to live in the château.

He made his way towards the western barracks, where Zarya and Mei had claimed an extra-large apartment. He got to their door, and gently knocked.

“Come in,” Satya said.

Jesse walked in. He saw Satya sitting with Zarya and Mei, their arms full of babies. They had chairs in a rough circle, with babies at their feet as well. Zarya had her arms full of babies, too; she held Sophia and Magnus, Brigitte and Ingrid’s children.

“Hello my lovely ladies,” Jesse smiled. “Zarya, are you taking care of _more_ kids?”

“Brigitte and Ingrid are busy,” she smiled back. Jesse leaned in to give her a little kiss. “I’m just watching them until they’re done.”

“They’re trying on a few different dresses,” Mei added.

“Still working away at the wedding, are we?” He asked.

He walked into the apartment. Satya, Mei, and Zarya sat in the living room, while the connecting kitchen had a few more chairs. Jesse grabbed one, and pulled it up to the circle the tree women had made.

“We have to, we have a lot of dresses to order,” Satya giggled. She held her twins in her arms, rocking them as they giggled.

“How are Ella and Eta?” Jesse beamed, tickling a plump baby cheek.

“Feisty,” Satya laughed. “They’re so lively, I’m amazed they haven’t tried to get away from me.”

“You want to talk about feisty?” Zarya gasped. “Brigitte and Ingrid’s kids were trying to drain me dry!”

Jesse laughed with everyone. Ever since getting pregnant, Zarya’s breasts had kicked into overdrive; she had to pump her breasts every few hours. Fortunately, they all had plenty of children who needed the breast milk.

“Are Sophia and Magnus too much for you?” He asked, pointing to the two kids she held.

“Almost,” Zarya winked.

“Then what about our boys?” Jesse grinned. “I see they’re as lively as ever.”

Three babies crawled about by their feet. Ana wasn’t the only one to have triplets; Zarya did as well. But where Ana had three girls, Zarya had three boys. And something about his and Zarya’s genes gave her three boys that were growing up impossibly fast.

Ivan, Ivar, and Igor were barely six months old, but they were almost as big as toddlers. They crawled about, giggling and cooing, weaving their way around the big cloth and plastic toys that littered the ground. Mei and Satya would occasionally nudge the energetic boys back into the center of the rough circle with a their feet.

The boys didn’t mind the semi-rough treatment; being gentle with them didn’t work. They just giggled and cooed, and crawled around, bumping into each other with gusto.

“They’re too lively,” Mei said. “Zarya has too-active genes, we can barely get any sleep with them.”

“Tell me about it,” Jesse sighed. “I’m amazed I can even get a few uninterrupted hours.”

“The shame of having so many kids,” Zarya laughed.

“Speaking of shame,” he said, turning away from the big woman, “how is Vishkar taking the news of the Posse? Are they still looking to replace you?”

“A few people are,” Satya nodded. “They say me being part of the Posse is ‘a dark stain on the honor of Vishkar,’ and that I need to be kicked out just to send a message. Fortunately, Sanjay’s arrest is still netting them global condemnation, along with numerous contracts being cancelled.”

“So Sanjay actually did do us a favor by working with Talon,” Jesse chuckled.

“And he brought me to you,” Satya smiled.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Mei gushed. Jesse leaned over to give her a little kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve actually gotten more pushback about my girls than from being part of the Posse,” Satya continued, giving Ella and Eta a little bounce. “Hermaphroditic births aren’t out of the ordinary; you’d think people would be more open minded about futa girls, but no, some crusty old clerics still get their garters in a twist about them.”

“Ugh, seriously?” Jesse groaned.

“They just can’t take the fact that some women are born with penises,” she said, shaking her head.

“We’re not _that_ uncommon,” Zarya said. “We make up nearly a third of the population, probably a bit more.”

“Try getting some born-again nut job to believe that,” Jesse said. “I’ve seen a lot of articles written against them, especially since the Posse came to light. I thought I could deal with it, but now…? Hearing it day in and day out just takes the wind out of my sails.”

“All the more reason to love and cherish our little ones,” Mei said, cuddling her little Lee in her arms. “We have to give them enough love to inoculate them from hate.”

“And we have to relish their time being tiny,” Jesse said. “Lyn already thinks Jackson is going to plant a crop of bastards before he graduates high school. Or the French equivalent, I’m still working on the names.”

“Ugh, Ivan, Ivar, and Igor might be there with him,” Zarya sighed.

“Something tells me we’ll be giving our children The Talk a lot earlier than we ever would expect,” Satya said. “Our dear husband has very active genes.”

“And I was a pretty early bloomer, too,” Jesse admitted. “Hell, I had peach fuzz at ten and a half, and started shaving at eleven.”

“Didn’t Ingrid say that Brigitte hit puberty early as well?” Mei asked.

“Yes, so little Sophia might have her own little harem,” Zarya giggled. “God knows she got the ‘big penis gene’ from her mother _and_ father.”

“I’m surprised your triplets didn’t come out as tripods,” Jesse laughed. He scooped down and grabbed Igor, and tossed him in the air. “Isn’t that right, Eye-gor? You should have a kickstand!”

Igor screamed with joy as Jesse tossed him and caught him.

“Speaking of pushback, is there any more pushback against us? I’m losing track of who hates the Posse on principal.”

“Not that much else,” Mei said. “I’m a little surprised; catching all of Talon gave us enough good-will, the world is just happy it’s finally safe.”

“Well, as safe as this world can be,” Jesse said. “Let’s not go making it sound like we saved the entire world.”

“Yes, we only saved a major part of it,” Satya smiled.

“Satya, I’m trying to stay humble here,” Jesse said. He put Igor down, and he crawled over to his brothers.

“And you need to take more pride in our accomplishments,” she gently replied. “Yes, total world peace could never have been won, but we took out the largest terrorist organization in the entire world. That good word, that balance in the name of harmony, should be celebrated.”

“Yes, Jesse, we need to own this,” Zarya smiled.

Jesse sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“I guess you’re right,” he said. “I just don’t want to get too comfortable, you know? Can’t go resting on my laurels when the safety of the world is at stake.”

“It’s great that you think that way,” Satya said. “However, we have to know that we have all done an amazing job saving the world.”

A door opened, and two people walked out. Jesse could hear soft fabric moving about, running over itself.

“These are dresses numbers eight and twelve,” Brigitte said. “What do you—“

“Jesse!” Ingrid gasped.

Ingrid and Brigitte walked around a corner, and came to a dead stop. They stared at Jesse as he sat in his chair.

“Damn, those are beautiful dresses,” he smiled, turning around.

Just as he started to get a good look, Ingrid pushed Brigitte forward. Brigitte squeaked, but kept her balance. Ingrid got behind her girl, and undid a zipper; then she brutally pulled it down.

Brigitte’s breasts popped free; she yelped as they became bared to the world. She brought her hands up to cover herself, but her mother kept pulling the dress down, exposing her cock. Seeing Jesse, and being so suddenly stripped, her cock began to stiffen.

“M-mother!” Brigitte stammered. “What are you doing?!”

“What _are_ you doing?” Jesse asked. He could barely believe his eyes.

“It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding,” Ingrid grinned mischievously. She had pulled the dress down to Brigitte’s knees, leaving her not-so-little girl in only her boxer briefs.

Boxer briefs that began to stretch as her cock grew bigger and bigger.

Well, Jesse really couldn’t see the dresses, not when they were getting crumpled up on the ground. The only thing Jesse could tell about them is that they were white.

With Brigitte suddenly naked, Ingrid unzipped her own dress, pulling it down to the ground. Unlike her daughter, she didn’t wear _any_ underwear; she stood utterly naked, gathering up the dresses. Ingrid shooed Brigitte, getting her to step out of the dress so she could scoop it up and toss it back into their room.

“Mother~~” Brigitte moaned. Her right hand covered her swollen tits while her left tried to cover up her cock.

“We can’t go tempting fate, my dear,” Ingrid sang as she pranced back, her tits bouncing about. “Jesse, darling, can’t you tell your little bride how right your other bride is…?”

“I—I guess so,” Jesse stammered. The sudden, brutal stripping took him by surprise. His seam-busting cock had surged to life, stretching his pants to their very limit.

“See? Mommy is always right,” Ingrid beamed. She pulled her daughter in for a hug, and Brigitte’s cock grew to its full length. “Oh, it looks like our husband isn’t the only one getting in the mood.”

Brigitte cooed as her mother stroked her shaft.

“She isn’t the only one,” Mei giggled. Jesse saw her tease Zarya’s cock with her foot out of the corner of his eye.

“I thought we were looking at dresses,” Zarya moaned.

“All work and no play makes us a dull girl,” Ingrid purred. “What do you say we take this to the other room…?”

“What about the children?” Zarya asked.

“They have enough toys there to keep them occupied,” Ingrid said. “Trust me, I’m a mother several times over, they’ll be fine.”

Mei gently set her son Lee down, followed by Satya setting down her Ella and Eta. Zarya gave Sophia and Magnus a quick little pat, getting two massive burps from the futa and son. She laughed, and gently set them on their bellies, where they curled up and went to sleep.

“Come on,” Ingrid purred, “I’m getting restless~~”

“Three dicks here,” Jesse said, standing up. His pants felt like they would burst. Brigitte’s boxers were about to tear, and the stitching in Zarya’s pants _did_ start to tear a little. “And we’ve got three mouths that can be filled.”

“Just mouths…?” Brigitte pouted.

“Remember the rule: no pregnancies until after the wedding,” Jesse sighed.

“Fine, I can work with that,” Ingrid said.

“I think you owe it to your daughter for stripping her bare,” Jesse smiled.

Mother and futa-daughter perked up at that.

“And Mei, I think you should give Zarya some love.”

“Oh, _poor_ me~~” Mei sighed, leaning against a smiling Zarya.

“Yes, poor you, leaving me with Jesse,” Satya breathed. She took his hand and started pulling him along.

Brigitte and Ingrid led the way. They passed one room that Ingrid closed; Jesse had to guess they were using that room to hold the dresses. They went to another room, right by the bathroom. A simple bed greeted them, with just a simple dresser there.

A guest room, but a room none-the-less.

Jesse had barely gotten through the doorway when Satya pulled him towards the bed, hands at his pants. She deftly undid his jeans and at the same time, pulled his boxers and pants down. She had to struggle, his cock filled his pants too well, but she got it freed, where it sprung up into the air.

Brigitte sat to his right, and her mother pulled down her own boxers.

Zarya sat at his left, and Mei got her stripped down naked in no time. Her turgid cock flopped out, looking positively angry despite being smaller than Jesse’s impossible dick.

Mei reached into her pocket, and pulled out one of Satya’s hardlight cock rings, placing it on Zarya’s tool.

“E-every time,” Zarya moaned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it better,” Mei cooed, kneeling before Zarya.

“And baby, don’t you worry,” Ingrid breathed, kneeling in front of her daughter, “mommy will never let you get that bad.”

Satya smiled as she licked Jesse’s cock. He sighed in pleasure as he felt her soft, wet tongue press against his rock hard dick. She slowly began sucking at his glans.

Brigitte groaned as her mother gave her cockhead a kiss. Following Satya’s lead, she began to gently suck her daughter’s dick.

But Zarya gave the loudest moan as Mei started to suck her off. Jesse looked over; with Zarya’s cock turning almost a deep purple, Mei forwent any slow route and began furiously sucking her off, which looked good because her balls had truly become swollen.

“God, her balls have to be as big as yours!” Brigitte cursed.

Ingrid and Satya gave surprised sounds, but refused to take their respective dicks out of their mouth. They stared at Mei, but kept sucking.

“T-they’re just so big~~” Zarya moaned as Mei sucked her off.

“I’m just glad you can take a beating,” Jesse said, shaking his head.

Satya returned to her cock sucking. She ran her tongue around his engorged glans, and took a deep breath through her nose.

Jesse groaned as she began to swallow his dick. He could feel her throat stretch around him, taking him deeper and deeper, until she stopped. With her practicing, Satya could take maybe a quarter of him in her throat; it wouldn’t put her near the top of the Posse’s cock sucking list, but the fact she could take so much did would shame any other woman.

Brigitte writhed as her mother sucked her off. Looking over, Jesse chuckled as he saw Ingrid take her little girl to the root. She bobbed her head, working Brigitte’s shaft with expert precision. And Mei sucked and slobbered on Zarya’s erection.

“Jesse, darling~~” Satya groaned, letting go of his cock, “please, I need something more…”

“Me too,” Brigitte gasped.

“I have to make this up to Zarya,” Mei begged.

“Fine,” he sighed, “but everyone has to pull out. Rules are rules.”

Satya sprang up, and kissed him as she pushed him onto the bed.

“My little girl, mommy loves you so much,” Ingrid purred.

The bed shook as Brigitte and Mei fell down next to Jesse. Satya straddled him, lining his cock up with her dripping wet pussy.

Mei moaned as she pushed Zarya’s tool inside her cunt. And Ingrid gasped as she started to ride her daughter.

“Mommy mommy mommy oh God you’re so tight~~” Brigitte babbled.

Satya had to work to get his tool into her cunt. Jesse moaned as he felt her pussy squeeze down on his cockhead, until he finally got seven inches into her.

“Fuck,” she breathed, “so good, so perfect~~”

Satya set her hands on his chest, and started fucking at her own rhythm. Jesse slapped her ass, making her gasp and shake as she all but strangled his cock with her tight cunt.

Jesse reached over to take Brigitte’s hand. She squeezed down hard as her mommy fucked her. And then he took Zarya’s hand, which felt like putty as Mei bounced on her dick, her large Chinese tits swaying, milk leaking from her nipples.

“G-gotta cum,” Zarya groaned.

“I’m gonna cum too, mommy~~” Brigitte groaned.

“T-this is good enough,” Jesse hissed. “Ladies!”

Satya, gasping for breath, reluctantly stopped. She gave her hips a little churn, just to get him to writhe, but she dutifully pulled herself off his dick. 

“Get ready,” Jesse said, his teeth clenched.

The three women knelt by the bed while Jesse, Brigitte, and Zarya got up. They held their twitching dicks in hand, jerking off just to push themselves over the edge as they aimed their tools towards the three sets of open mouths.

Mei reached up, and turned off the hardlight cock ring.

Zarya cried out as cum blasted Mei in the face. She aimed Zarya’s cock at her mouth, and most got in, but plenty splattered across her lips and cheeks.

Seeing Zayra cum pushed Jesse to the edge. His cock twitched wildly, and Satya soon got a mouthful of cum as his balls erupted, pouring out a fresh wave of cum. With a few strands of cum on her face, Satya leaned forward, and took his cock in her mouth, just to make sure she would eat all his cum.

Brigitte whimpered, and her mother licked at her cockhead. Seconds after Jesse started to cum, Brigitte nutted right on her mother’s face.

Jesse gently, but firmly, redoubled his grip on the three futa’s hands. They squeezed back, moaning and groaning and trembling as they all came at the same time.

Jesse finished cumming, just as Brigitte did. But Zarya had a few more waves of cum to shoot. Her cock twitched as it covered Mei with white colored spunk. Her cock twitched and pulse, squeezing wave after wave of cum out.

Eventually, the wave of cum turned into a dribble, and Zarya’s cock finally started to deflate.

She fell back against the bed, eyes crossing from pleasure.

“Zarya?” Jesse asked, slightly out of breath. “Are you okay?”

She raised a shaky thumb’s up.

“Ooh, daughter cum tastes so yummy~~”

Jesse turned to see Satya licking Brigitte’s cum off of Ingrid.

“And our hubby makes such rich crème,” Ingrid purred.

Mei leaned in to get some of Jesse’s cum off of Satya.

Jesse took a second to catch his breath. He still had things to do, and he still had yet to check on all of the Posse.

Maybe he’d lay down a bit with Zarya, just to get his breath back. Those supplements Angela prescribed were doing a number on him…

* * *

Resting with Zarya ended up being what the metaphorical doctor ordered. Jesse felt on top of his game as he walked across the Overwatch base. The warm air and cool breeze also helped lift his spirits, and give him some pep in his step.

He thought he’d be called into various meetings, or be called away on an emergency mission. But Overwatch remained just as relaxed as he felt; it had been for a long time.

Maybe the world really was relaxing. After so much international trouble, hopefully they’d be getting some well-deserved peace.

He walked into one of the pavilions, and made his way to the kitchen. Lena had texted him where they were, and they were the last he wanted to check on.

And knowing the British nymphos, he felt extra thankful for that lay down with Zarya.

Jesse politely knocked on the door to one of the kitchenettes, and slowly pushed it open.

“Anyone here?” He asked.

“Jesse!”

“Honey!”

Izzy and Lena spoke first with their chipper voices. Even a year on, he found Izzy and Lena’s voices nearly indistinguishable. He needed to see who was talking before he could tell them apart.

The four British women were in the kitchen, standing in front of an array of cake pops and various tiny dessert samples. A polite Omnic stood by, wearing a slim business suit.

“How are my ladies doing?” He smiled.

“Great,” Emily smiled.

Emily and Lena had their arms free of babies, although Jesse spied their prams nearby. Kat, Izzy, and Penny all carried their babies. Fortunately for them, they only had one baby apiece, which made it easier.

“And I’m sorry if I interrupted,” Jesse said, walking in. He gave each woman a quick kiss. “I assume you’re from the bakery?”

“Yes, I am,” the Omnic said. It spoke with a gentle voice. “Sam, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Jesse smiled back. “Forgive me if I make a bad assumption, but your clothes, your voice, do you prefer ‘she’ pronouns?”

“It’s quite alright, thank you for asking,” Sam said. Jesse could hear a gentle smile in the voice. “And yes, I prefer ‘she’ pronouns.”

“Lovely to meet you. What are my ladies sampling?”

“Cake pops, personal single serving cakes, and a few pies,” Sam said, gesturing to the line of sample goods spread along the counter top.

“And what are your favorites?” He asked, turning to the British women.

“We’ve got a couple,” Lena grinned.

“Sam, may we have a few more to show our man?” Izzy asked.

“We can only describe them so much,” Lena added.

“And your chefs did _such_ a good job baking them,” Izzy gushed.

It still made Jesse chuckle at how Izzy and Lena got along. Physically, they were as different as different could be. But they damn near shared the same brain.

“Of course,” Sam said, a smile on her voice in lieu of any real lips. “If you’d like, I can step out, give you some room to discuss in private.”

“Thank you, that might be for the best,” Kat smiled.

“We might have a lot of back and forths,” Penny added. “We don’t want you to stand around listening to us prattle on.”

“You’re very kind. If you need me, ring me,” Sam said, holding up her phone. “I ran into Zenyatta on my way into the building, I would like to talk with him.”

“Are you a member of the Shambali temple?” Jesse asked.

“I am,” Sam said. “London chapter. They recently expanded.”

“That’s great to hear,” he smiled. “They’ve done a lot to help heal the wounds of the world.”

“Not as much as Overwatch has done,” Sam chuckled. “But thank you.”

“May the Iris embrace you,” Jesse said, holding his hand up in a Shambali greeting.

“And may it gaze down upon you in harmony,” Sam replied, returning the kind gesture. She gave a little bow, and walked out.

“Brushing up on your Shambali protocol?” Emily smiled.

“A little,” he said. “At first, it was to make Zenyatta feel more at home. But, seeing as he’ll be the one marrying the lot of us, it only seemed right to know more about his religion.”

“Marrying all of you,” Izzy grinned, pointing to Jesse, Emily, Lena, and Penny. “He’s only renewing our vows.”

Kat blushed as Izzy wrapped a free arm around her.

“Speaking of which, Penny, are you sure you want to go through with this?” Jesse asked.

“Jesse, you ask me this every other week or so,” Penny sighed, but with a smile.

“I just want you to be happy,” he said. “You didn’t have the greatest marriage, I’m just wondering if you want to be single for a while.”

“And this is why I want to join my daughter and get married to you,” she said. “You’re so dedicated to us, emotionally and mentally. I need this love in my life.”

“And not just because Jesse knocked you up like he did to us?” Emily grinned.

“No, but that’s certainly a plus,” Penny laughed. She adjusted Declan so he sat better in her arms. Declan giggled, and sucked at his pacifier. “Your father and I should’ve split up long ago. I feel truly blessed to have a child born out of nothing but love.”

“And your ex is okay with this?” Jesse asked.

“Sheldon didn’t take it too well at first,” she admitted. “He’s a planner. Lord almighty he’s a planner. And it was great when it came to balancing the books, or planning savings, choosing schools, all that nitty-gritty. But it just didn’t make for a good relationship.

“Honestly, the divorce was best for all of us. He bought into the lie that ‘you have to get a good job, get a wife, have a family, and you’ll be happy’ for far too long. He really thought life was an equation, one to be followed.”

“He’s such a banker,” Kat sighed.

“Every inch a banker,” Penny nodded. “But after talking with him for a good long spell, he final started to open up to the idea that happiness could be found elsewhere. And I’m happy for him. Our marriage wasn’t the best, but I still wouldn’t wish ill upon him.”

“That’s great,” Jesse smiled. “It’s nice that you ended it on good terms.”

“Actually, I just heard from him,” Penny said. “He got himself a boyfriend!”

“No!” Emily gushed.

“A boyfriend?” Lena gasped. “I never pegged him as the kind.”

“It took me by surprise, too,” Penny admitted. “It took him a while to say it out loud, but he’s finally admitted that he’s bisexual. He tried to make it work with me because ‘the gays’ wasn’t part of the equation. He seems much happier now.”

“And your children?” Jesse asked.

“Oh, they’re _so_ relieved,” Penny said. “They’ve finally seen us happy and relaxed, and they’re taking that and running with it. There hasn’t been a single fight at school since; hell, their grades went up so much, they’re able to get into their dream universities!”

“I can’t believe even Duncan can get into Trinity,” Emily said, shaking her head, “let alone not get into a fight every week.”

“Yes, it’s hard to believe, isn’t it?” Penny laughed. “There’s another reason I’m glad I have Declan; I don’t think I’m quite ready to be an empty nester!”

“I’m so glad I can be of assistance,” Jesse smiled, giving an overly-dramatic bow.

“Stop it!” Penny laughed.

“While we got babies on the mind, how are the little ones here?” He asked.

“Doing the rounds, I see?” Lena smiled. “Isla and Ava finally ran out of gas maybe twenty minutes ago, they’re sleeping like angels.”

Lena pointed to her twin-carrying-pram, which held her two black haired girls.

“Poppy got the memo after that,” Emily said, gently pulling her pram up. A tuff of thick red hair greeted them, followed by the sleeping face of little baby Poppy.

“And her hair is coming in nice and thick,” Jesse said. He reached forward to tickle his daughter, and to gently pull at her growing hair. Poppy yawned, but slept on.

“Frankly, I’m surprised she came out ginger,” Kat admitted. “Your genes seem pretty damn strong, I didn’t think the recessive gene would win out.”

“I guess I got _stronger_ genes,” Emily boasted. She flexed with her free arm; Jesse had to admit, for a woman who wasn’t as physically active as the others, she had some muscle to her.

“I’ll gladly admit to that,” Jesse smiled. “But she got my genes for thick hair.”

“No kidding. If I take her to a barber, he might charge double to deal with it all!”

“Same with Daniella,” Kat said. She held her little girl in her arms, and brought a bottle of milk to bear. Daniella latched onto it, and suckled hungrily. “Look at this mane! It looks like she let it grow for a solid year, and she’s not even six months yet!”

“Looks like we got an early bloomer on our hands,” Izzy laughed.

“Good Lord, not another one,” Jesse said. He didn’t know whether to laugh or groan. “That seems to be a common trait among the futa girls.”

“And if they get my energetic genes and Kat’s rampant libido, Daniella and Iris might have to run from some angry dads soon,” Izzy laughed, cuddling with her little Iris.

Iris squealed, a smile stretching across her plump little face. She had Izzy’s dark skin and curly hair; it looked like she only got Jesse’s big dick gene.

“I hope Declan doesn’t get that bad,” Penny said, “he seems so well-behaved now.”

“Jesus, that’s all anyone can ever talk about in the Posse,” Jesse groaned, “just how many grandbabies my kids are gonna father.”

“I think it’s a pretty valid concern,” Lena said.

“And I’m going to intentionally ignore the looming apocalypse that is puberty by taking a look at these sweets we’re looking to get for the wedding.”

“Oh yes, they’re so good!” Izzy gushed.

She led Jesse over to the spread of sweets, the last quarter of his Posse in tow.

“So we were thinking of starting off with a simple cake pop for the reception,” Emily said. “You know, set up on their plates just to get their appetite going.”

“There’s a chocolate hazelnut that’s _amazing_ ,” Kat gushed. She reached out towards the little display, and plucked a pop out.

“Oh wow,” Jesse said as he bit into it. “They went heavy on the hazelnut. No, not heavy, they went light on the chocolate. Damn, this is moist.”

“It’s their pop with the lowest sugar,” Penny said. “We want to get their appetite worked up for the main course, not geared for dessert.”

“Not a bad idea,” Jesse nodded.

“But dessert is where it gets interesting,” Lena grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Jesse sighed as she pulled him along.

“See, they got some good pies, the rhubarb is my favorite,” she said. “But my money is on the chocolate mousse cake~~”

A line of tiny cakes waited on the other side of the single-serving pies. A few cakes had been eaten, a few had a few pieces left. Lena took a fork, and picked up the last piece of a particularly dark cake. She held it up, and Jesse ate it.

“Goddamn, that’s right,” he gushed. “Wow. Yeah, that is one rich mousse. It almost makes my teeth hurt.”

“Right?” Lena said. “It’s got just a little too much sugar in it.”

“Then why choose it?”

“Because got something salty that can help balance it out~~” She purred.

Jesse groaned as he felt her hand run along his cock.

“Didn’t take long for you to show your colors now, did it…?”

“You know me so well,” Lena giggled.

“I guess we should’ve seen this coming,” Izzy smiled. “’Sweet and salty?’ Ugh, why didn’t I think of that myself?”

“I think my daughter’s got the right idea,” Kat breathed.

“Then I think you should put my baby half-sister down, and come and help me get the salt ready,” Lena smiled.

Izzy, Kat, and Penny power-walked towards their prams, making little shushing noises to calm the babies down. Emily and Lena, meanwhile, pushed Jesse back against the counter. Their hands worked in tandem, undoing his belt, his zipper, and finally pulling his pants down. Delicate, thin fingers pulled his boxers down, and gently eased his cock out.

Jesse leaned back, and ran his hands through Emily and Lena’s hair. They practically purred like cats. Lena started to suck on his nut, but Emily stopped her.

“I think we should let the mommies have a better taste,” she smiled.

“Emily, are you thinkin’ what I’m thinking…?” Lena grinned.

Emily pulled her in for a kiss.

“Always.”

The two stood up, and quickly stripped. Jesse struggled to keep his breathing even. Emily got out of her clothes first. She mounted his dick, pressing her mouth against Jesse’s.

He grabbed her hips, but Emily didn’t line herself up with his dick. No, she straddled him, setting her wet pussy atop his dick. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, keeping her full weight off his cock.

Lena moved in and began to kiss him, mashing her breasts against his chest; she had set her chronal accelerator to the side. Jesse moaned as he held Emily up; he quickly ended up gasping as Emily slid her cunt against his dick.

“Fuuuck, this thing is sooo thick~~” she moaned.

“Tell me how good it is,” Lena purred.

“The thickest,” Emily gasped. “Fuck, so much bigger than our toys…!”

“We missed the start,” Lena pouted.

Jesse opened his eyes and saw the mothers rushing over. It wasn’t Lena that spoke, it was her mother Izzy. God, he’d need to do something to tell their voices apart. The only reason he could tell Kat apart from Lena was that Kat had a few gray hairs; other than that, they were indistinguishable while wearing clothes.

“Dammit. Well, my girls want to get front and center,” Izzy breathed, peeling her shirt off. Seeing her large breasts wobble as she stripped sent a surge of blood through Jesse’s cock, making it jolt upwards as it got fully hard.

Emily yelped as his cock bucked against her.

“Yes, that thing likes mamma, doesn’t it~~?” Izzy moaned.

“You got that from Ana, didn’t you?” Jesse asked.

“Guilty as charged,” she smiled.

Izzy knelt in front of him, and finally ditched her bra. She pressed her breasts around his monstrous shaft, and licked his cum-slit. Jesse hissed from that, and his cock spat out a heavy dollop of pre-cum.

Izzy let the pre-cum gather in her cleavage, and began working it up and down his shaft. Jesse could feel her heartbeat against his dick, he could feel it beating faster and faster as she got hotter and hotter. And he could feel Emily’s red hot pussy sliding up and down his dick, he could feel his veins rubbing against her sensitive folds, and he could even feel her warm juices soaking him. Lena, meanwhile, laid into him with kisses.

Kat didn’t take much time to get naked, her own cock springing to rigid attention. She ran a hand over Lena’s ass, and Lena reached over to slowly jerk her mother off, all without opening her eyes or stopping from kissing him. Kat peeled Lena away from Jesse to get a few kisses of her own in.

Penny knelt next to Izzy, and started to get out of her bra.

“Emily, baby, I never thought I’d say this,” she gasped, her arousal clear as day, “but you picked the right man for all of us.”

Emily giggled as she slid up and down his cock. He hissed as he did his best to keep his building orgasm under control.

Penny gave Izzy a little kiss on the cheek, and went to licking whatever part of Jesse’s cock wasn’t engulfed in the Brit’s tits.

Emily and Izzy covered more of his cock in spit and pre-cum, but Jesse had too much dick to be covered. He watched Izzy press her boobs together, squeezing down on his dick with her hot, pillowy tits. Jesse felt her press her diamond-hard nipples against his unrelenting shaft; she rubbed them up and down, in little circles, he could hear and feel her breathing deeper, her heart beating faster, until Izzy moaned.

Warm milk squirted out of her breasts, covering more of his cock.

“Ooh Izzy, you’re a genius~~” Penny moaned.

“Just some sweet lube to help things out,” Izzy winked.

“We got a good idea, don’t we?” Lena gasped, breaking from her kiss with Jesse.

“Baby, your mommy needs something~~” Kat gasped, pulling Lena into an incestuous kiss.

With his dick covered, Izzy began tit-fucking more of his beast. It made a poor substitute for lube, but Jesse had to admit that seeing Izzy cover his dick with milk; his cock seemed to like it too, for it twitched heavily.

Once Izzy had covered and tit-fucked his entire length, she leaned back, sucking at his cock head and massaging the tip of his dick between her breasts. This left plenty of space for Penny to suck and lick.

The women servicing him never failed to get a reaction from Jesse. He pulled Lena back into him, mashing their lips together as he squeezed his pelvic floor to hold back on his orgasm, it was the only thing he could do to relished their worshipping.

Lena and Emily cooed as they kissed him and ground against his dick. Kat pouted, so Jesse let go of Lena, and pulled her mother in for a kiss. Izzy and Penny licked and kissed his turgid cock, occasionally running their tongues against each other, and other times they simply kissed. And Izzy pressed her breasts together, squeezing the end of his dick, engulfing it in her breasts, while she kissed and licked his cockhead.

Jesse felt his balls rumbling. He couldn’t stand this assault! Maybe if Angela’s supplements weren’t kicking his libido into overdrive…

“I’m gonna cum,” he hissed, his grip on his pelvic floor weakening.

Lena broke off, reaching up to grab a mousse cake sample.

“Move,” she gasped, her face flush with excitement. “Come on, we’re almost there!”

The ladies moved. Emily shakily climbed off his dick, and Kat moved with Lena, sitting next to her daughter as they got in front of Jesse’s cock.

Izzy got up, and leaned in to kiss him, and to press her breasts against his chest. Emily and Kat reached out to squeeze his balls, just the way they learned he liked it.

And the crowning touch went to Kat, or was it Lena? With Izzy kissing him, Jesse couldn’t tell. He could only feel someone gently running their tongue up his cum slit, and then gently, oh so gently, pressing it into his slit.

“Cumming!!”

Jesse’s hips bucked, and he came. He felt delicate hands pressing his dick downwards, he felt something spongy touching his glans; it had to be the cake.

He moaned into Izzy’s mouth as he came, blasting out wad after wad of cum. Izzy leaned to the side, and Jesse could see Kat and Lena holding his dick in place as he covered the cake with his semen.

It only took a few blasts to cover the cake, but Jesse knew he had more. Lena must’ve known, because once he layered the cake, she let his cock up, and pressed her head against Kat’s.

Mother and daughter knelt before him, mouths open, tongues tickling his cockhead, and he covered them with his thick man-seed. Ropey strings of white were blasted across their faces, some of it getting into their mouths.

Jesse hissed, squeezing down on his pelvic floor, trying to push, trying to wring out the last bits of cum from this orgasm. A few more splatterings of cum covered the two British mothers. Jesse groaned, pulling his dick back.

Mother and daughter turned to each other, and kissed. Jesse could hear them swallowing their mouth fulls of cum, and then they started to lick the ejaculate off each other.

Oh God, he didn’t need to pop another boner right now…

Izzy and Penny pulled at the two women’s shoulders, and they broke apart with a greedy mewling; they wanted more. But they turned to the other women, who kissed and licked more cum off them.

Penny, in turn, turned to Emily, and gently kissed her. Jesse could see their throats constrict as mother snowballed daughter.

“Everyone got a good taste of cum?” Lena giggled. “Now, let’s test the cake.”

She reached up onto the counter, and grabbed a butter knife. She cut the cake apart, and handed it out.

“Oooh, this is so much better,” Izzy gushed.

“The saltiness adds the perfect complement,” Penny moaned.

“And it’s so thick and creamy…” Kat wantonly moaned.

“Lena, my love, I think you got a damn good idea,” Emily smiled.

“Then we have our match!” Lena cheered.

“Now hold on a minute,” Jesse said, struggling to get his half-heard dick back in his boxers. “We can’t make a call like this because it tastes better with my jizz on it.”

“Well why not?” Lena huffed.

“Because I’d have to cover a damn big cake.”

“That’s not too hard for you, is it, big boy?” Izzy grinned, cupping his balls through his boxers.

Jesse gave a strangled little cry.

“Not for the ceremony,” he stammered. “But even I would need a day or two to recover from that.”

“But what about Angela’s supplements?” Emily asked.

“Oh, wait, he’s got a point,” Penny said, realization dawning on him. “Even with the supplements, he’d need time. And that would cut into the honeymoon.”

_“Oh.”_

Every woman fell silent.

“Dammit, thought I had something there,” Lena grumbled.

“Give to one end,” Izzy sighed, “take from the other.”

“So, does everyone like the marble cake?” Kat asked, no small amount of disappointment on her voice.

“Yeah…”

“Let’s get that, then.”

“Don’t make it sound like you’re going off on a death march,” Jesse chuckled, zipping his pants.

“My daughter had a good idea,” Kat mumbled.

“Speaking of which, does your little girl want to finish you off—“

The words were barely out of Jesse’s mouth when Lena all but pounced on her mother, sucking her dick. Kat gave a strangled cry of surprise, but it quickly turned into a low moan.

“Seriously, is everyone happy with that other cake?” Jesse asked.

“We are, we couldn’t choose between the two,” Penny said. “But that sweet and salty mix was just sooo good~~”

“I know,” Jesse smiled. “Well, let’s get decent, and put in our order.”

Kat screamed as she came, and Lena sucked down her cum. Jesse looked over to the babies; they giggled and played with their little baby toys, undisturbed by the little noise they made.

Something told Jesse he and the Posse would have to get better at volume control in the coming years. Not all their babies were oblivious to their love noises.

Still, the Posse’s wedding planning went along great. They only needed a few more days before they could put the boot in on everything, and then it would just be waiting until the wedding.

* * *

“So, you ready to take the big plunge?” Jack grinned.

“Jack, please, not now,” Jesse sighed.

“Yes, a plunge into a world without _any_ kind of sleep or rest!” Reinhardt roared.

Jesse regretted getting talked into a wedding with groomsmen. Four of his closest male friends stood next to him; Jack, Reinhardt, and Genji wore their Overwatch dress uniforms, as did he.

“Is there anything I can say that’ll get you to lay off?” He asked.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Jack smiled.

“Ugh.”

Jesse saw B.O.B.’s shoulders shake, a sign that the Omnic was laughing. He wore a massive tuxedo.

“I’m getting an ear full about this giant polygamy wedding from the world, can I not get it from you?”

“Not in the slightest,” Genji said.

Jesse shot Genji a glare. They were at the front end of a giant meeting room, converted into a wedding chapel. They had to do it in this room, there simply wasn’t a church big or willing enough to go through with this stunt.

“Genji is right,” Jack said. “From what you said, you put yourself out there, and got dragged into something big. You only have yourself to blame.”

“I just had to lend a helping hand to Angela and Fareeha,” Jesse mumbled.

“No good deed goes unpunished,” Reinhardt roared.

“And because of your good deeds, you’ll have to juggle this massive harem of yours,” Genji said, a smile on his voice. Genji had gotten good at expressing his emotions through his voice; his cybernetic form didn’t give him proper lips to show every coy little smile the smug son of a bitch was throwing at him.

“Shouldn’t you be patrolling the perimeter with your brother?” Jesse asked.

“Hanzo can handle leading security,” Genji said. “After all, since you put all of the women of Overwatch out of commission, he had to step up to the task.”

“Sweet Christ, I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”

“Jack already answered that,” Reinhardt said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Actually, how has Hanzo been doing?” Jesse asked. “I saw a few more guards patrolling the ground. He isn’t getting more paranoid, is he?”

“No, my brother actually caught a few gutsy paparazzi earlier,” Genji said. “Two of them tried swimming in with dry suits.”

“Get out.”

“That is not the best part,” Genji smiled. “They wore tuxedos underneath their dry suits.”

“Okay, _now_ you’re fucking with me!”

“They thought they’d be the next James Bond!”

“Overwatch draws international attention,” Jack grinned. “And knocking up all of the hottest women of Overwatch draws infamy. But _marrying_ all of them? Lord almighty, that’s the juiciest scandal the world has seen in a generation! Of course they’d try to get in.”

“Not to mention several of the women are famous,” Reinhardt added. “D.Va’s fan cams have been going crazy the last few months.”

“And how would you know that?” Jesse grinned.

“I follow a few. What? I’m not going to hide it.”

“You took the fun out of teasing you,” Jesse pouted.

“Which is exactly why I came clean!” Reinhardt grinned. “That way, we can focus on coming down hard on you!”

Jesse regretted being talked into having groomsmen for the umpteenth time.

He took a deep breath, and counted in his head. Zenyatta’s little meditation helped calm him down, and keep his pulse under control.

Lord knew he needed to keep his pulse down. Angela changed up his supplements, and his cock felt like it had a hair trigger. He couldn’t go popping a steel-hard erection here, he’d never hear the end of it.

From the back of the room, Zenyatta floated down the empty aisle. Given the scandalous nature of the Posse’s wedding, they had thankfully elected to have an intentionally empty chapel. Only Ingrid and Torbjörn were there, and they were there only to see Brigitte walk down a very crowded aisle.

They’d still be moving to the château so Ingrid and Torbjörn could indulge in their wild cuckold fantasy, but Jesse didn’t want to give anyone any more ammunition against him.

Zenyatta floated up next to Jesse.

“Are you ready?” Zenyatta asked.

“Think it’ll be bad form for me to get cold feet now,” he replied.

“Then let us begin.”

Zenyatta had been connected to a wireless speaker system, and the bridal procession began to play. Jesse couldn’t help but groan, kick himself, and feel his heart swell as all the ladies of the Posse walked in.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

And yet, this all felt very overdue.

One thing was for certain, it would be a wild time consummating the whole damn thing.

“Dearly beloved, the Iris has brought us here today…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse & the Posse get their honeymoon. But even a man like Jesse couldn't possibly handle the entire Posse; fortunately, Angela has an idea to help him.  
> Meanwhile, Overwatch gets some well-deserved R&R. Echo doesn't know what to do with herself, so she decides to fly over to the Posse's chateau to check on her friend Jesse. She finds a bit more than she bargained for, but she has a few tricks up her sleeves to help out.

Hands pulled Jesse along as the Posse made their way to the helipad. It looked like he had floated by in a sea of bridal white. Just as Zenyatta had promised, the wedding had been short and sweet. That, and they brushed over the whole “do you, so-and-so, take so-and-so to be your husband” bit.

Lord knows that with all the ladies in the Posse, that would’ve taken a good half hour just to go down the line.

No, just a simple “do you take Jesse to be your husband,” and the sixteen ladies at the alter gave a very enthusiastic reply.

The two women not getting married, Kat and Izzy, couldn’t help but laugh when that came up, not that Jesse could blame them. They never got the giggles out of their system, every at rehearsal wedding.

“Come on,” Lena gushed, leading the way, “we gotta get airborne.”

“That sweet honeymoon is calling our names,” Hana cheered.

“God, what did I get myself into…?” Jesse lamented.

“Oh stop it,” Ana laughed. “You’re living the dream.”

“It’s a dream, alright, one that took several weird turns along the way,” he sighed.

“Jesse, it isn’t bad, is it?” Brigitte asked, her brow furrowed from his tone.

Looking at all the women around him, his new wives, Jesse felt a little smile slip out.

“It’s a bit too early to be saying it’s bad,” he said, “but you gotta admit, this whole thing is just _way_ too weird.”

“Yes, it really is,” Brigitte giggled as she looked at all the women in tow.

Finally, they got to the helipad. An Orca airship sat waiting for them, its doors open and gangway deployed. The Orca had dozens of banners hanging from its hull and wings, a mixture between paper and hardlight projections. The streamers were in a multitude of colors, written in a half-dozen languages, with streamers the color of the rainbow.

They all said the same thing: _Just married!_

“Good to know some traditions don’t die,” Jesse said.

The Posse surged towards the ship, but Jesse saw a very familiar face waiting for them.

“Hey Bob,” he smiled.

The big Omnic bodyguard stood at the foot of the ram, dressed in a supersized tuxedo. He still wore his bowler hat.

“Bob! Isn’t this a riot?” Ashe grinned. She broke off from the Posse to give him a hug. Bob returned it in kind.

“Thanks for seeing us off,” Jesse said. “And thanks for watching the kids for us.”

Bob tipped his hat, his way of saying ‘it’s my pleasure.’

“Seriously Bob, watch out for them,” Ashe said. “And I don’t just mean the babies, I mean the whole army of sitters.”

“How many of them did we hire again?” Jesse asked.

“It’s…wait, shit,” Ashe grumbled. “Twenty-five kids, we got eighteen sitters?”

“We hired twenty,” Angela said, speaking up as the Posse charged up the gangway.

“Right, twenty. Christ, this is gonna be an expensive honeymoon even if we just count the sitters,” Jesse said.

“And Bob will watch over everyone, right?” Ashe smiled.

Bob nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh Lord have mercy,” Jesse sighed, “this’ll be my last two weeks of any kind of peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, then it’ll be nothing but babies crying and shitting,” Ashe said, grabbing his arm. “So we better make the most of it!”

“Thanks again, Bob,” Jesse called out, waving as his wives led him along.

Bob waved back. The second they were in the ship, the doors closed, and the massive engines purred to life, gently shaking the massive ship.

“Here’s to our big-ass honeymoon!” Olivia shouted. She had raided one of the many ice boxes, and pulled out a bottle of champagne. With a whoop, she popped it and began spraying everyone.

“Hey! Not my dress!” Brigitte laughed.

“Two can play at that game,” Izzy grinned. She reached into another box, and pulled out her own bottle. Zarya, Ashe, and Hana dove for their own, and soon champagne filled the air.

Jesse laughed and covered his face as he got drenched by a few ladies. His ears popped, and he realized they were in the air. He stole a look outside, and saw the Gibraltar watch point receding into the distance. They’d barely been on the ship for more than two minutes.

“I’m gonna check on our lovely pilots,” he said.

“Don’t keep us waiting,” Penny purred. She gently grabbed his lapels, and gave him a quick kiss. “My darling husband~~”

Satya laughed as she made a wall of hardlight, keeping her safe from the spraying bottles. That just got everyone to team up on her. She tried to run away, but Brigitte snuck into an opening in her shields, and wrapped her arms around her, holding Satya in place as Amélie readied a bottle just for Satya.

Jesse walked up the stairs to the cockpit, and keyed the door open. It slid open, and he walked in, taking a second to adjust his pants, and his growing cock.

“How are my two amazing pilots doing?” Jesse smiled.

“Getting’ blue-balled to high hell,” Lena grumbled.

“When _aren’t_ you horny?” Fareeha asked, her eyebrow cocking.

“There’ve been a few days.”

“Yeah, I doubt that,” Jesse chuckled. “Seriously, how are you two? Are you sure you don’t want to change out of your dresses?”

“What, to fly this big-assed lady of the sky? Please,” Lena laughed.

Fareeha and Lena were still in their wedding gowns. Fareeha wore white fingerless lace gloves, with a gorgeous lace wedding bodice, and a billowy dress. It stood in stark contrast with her dark skin and muscular physique, but it didn’t clash. If anything, it accentuated her beauty. It made her strong, gentle, and hot as hell.

Lena, meanwhile, wore a pencil wedding gown. White and tight, it hugged her slim frame, and accentuated her infamous booty. Only a layer of lace that sat at her shoulders saved her from looking like she would go for a night on the town instead of going to get married.

“We could fly this in our sleep,” Fareeha smiled.

“See? Ever Fareeha agrees with me,” Lena nodded.

“That kinda sounds like a bit of a backhanded compliment,” Jesse said.

“I can admit that Lena is a better pilot than me,” Fareeha said. “I’m a licensed pilot, but my specialty is flying my Raptora suit, not a plane.”

“If the Posse ever gets their hands on a couple dozen Raptoras, I’ll gladly take direction from Fareeha,” Lena said.

“Damn straight you will,” Fareeha grinned.

“Then we’re all set?” Jesse asked

“Yup. Our course is set, and there’s no sign of any turbulance,” Lena beamed. “I just reached out to air traffic controller in France, they’ve got our course; we got clear skies until we reach Château de Guillard.”

“Shouldn’t take more than a half hour,” Fareeha added. “We got a strong tail wind working for us, and despite its size, the Orca’s got the goods.”

“Speaking of getting the goods~~” Lena purred.

“Lena, seriously?”

“It’s our honeymoon,” Fareeha breathed. “We get to celebrate~~”

“You two planned this, didn’t you?” Jesse asked as the two ladies advanced on him.

“Oh, we did,” Fareeha smiled. “If you were to step into the cockpit, we’d get you all~ to~ our~ selves.”

“What about the plane?”

Lena reached behind her, and without looking, pressed a button.

“Auto-pilot engaged,” a computerized voice sang.

Jesse sighed as Lena and Fareeha ran their hands over his chest.

“Well, this _is_ our honeymoon,” he shrugged.

“That’s the spirit,” Fareeha smiled. She reached down to undo his belt. Lena, meanwhile, unbuttoned his jacket, vest, and shirt, until she had his chest exposed. She smiled and sighed as she ran her hands over his chest and abs.

Fareeha pulled down his pants, and the two ladies sank to their knees. They sighed in pleasure as they pulled his cock free.

“Mile High Club, here we come,” Lena said hungrily. She kissed Jesse’s fat cockhead, but Fareeha gently pushed her away.

“You always get to suck him off,” she said, “let me have the first turn.”

“But—“

“She’s right, you know,” Jesse said. “You’re the biggest cock hound in the Posse. Let Fareeha have the first turn.”

Lena pouted, but she let Fareeha take Jesse’s cock. She scooted closer, and began sucking his big, fat, dangling balls.

Jesse groaned. Blood poured into his dick, making it grow bigger and bigger and bigger. Fareeha licked it all over as it grew, starting with his glans, and trailing up and down his many inches. Jesse leaned against the cockpit door as his cock reached its full seam destroying size. 

Fareeha couldn’t hide her glee as she sucked at him. Lena giggled as she kissed his massive sack, her eyes glued to Fareeha.

“I’ve been practicing,” Fareeha smiled. She opened her mouth, and started to swallow him.

Jesse groaned as he felt his dick enter Fareeha’s hot mouth. At first, she only took the tip into her; she ran her tongue around the wide, flared head, making Jesse coo. He could feel her slathering spit onto his fearsome weapon, Jesse knew what would come next.

Fareeha looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pressed forward, taking his dick into her.

Jesse moaned as he felt his dick squeeze against her tight throat. He could feel Fareeha taking him into her throat, and he relished the squeeze that it put on his dick.

But Fareeha didn’t stop there. She reached forward, and grabbed his ass. Jesse felt her fingers gently squeeze as she pulled herself onto his dick.

“C-careful—“

“She really has been practicing,” Lena giggled, letting go of his right nut. “She got pointers from Emily and everything. She even practiced with the biggest toy we had.”

Jesse’s dick wanted to melt as Fareeha pushed his dick into her throat. The heat, the tightness, the slippery journey down, it all felt too much.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” he sighed, reaching forward to take a handful of Fareeha’s hair. He twitched as he felt Lena kiss and suck his nuts.

Fareeha stopped, and pulled his dick out. Jesse had to hold back an orgasm as he felt her throat rib him. Then he had to really clench down on his pelvic floor as Lena finally got his nut into her mouth. She sucked at it, ran her tongue over it, and gently squeezed it in her mouth, just the way he liked it.

Fareeha tapped Lena’s shoulder, and she carefully pulled his nut free. Jesse sighed, taking the time to fight back his orgasm. It turned out that Fareeha needed a second as well; he could hear her breathing in deeply through her nose.

Then she grabbed his ass with both her hands, and pulled herself down his dick again.

Jesse groaned and stared as Fareeha took his cock deep into her throat.

“H-holy shit, you’ve never taken this much of me,” he stammered.

Despite her watering eyes, Fareeha giggled in triumph. But she continued to swallow his dick.

Jesse groaned, relishing the tight feeling of her throat constricting his dick. Tears trickled down her face, her brow furrowed from the effort, but her eyes were filled with utter determination. Slowly, but steadily, she pulled herself down, down, down.

Finally, her nose pressed against Jesse’s crotch. Fareeha looked up at him, triumph in her eyes.

“Way to go!” Lena cheered. She kissed Fareeha’s cheek. “You finally took him all!”

Fareeha nodded, stirring Jesse’s dick. She pulled herself back off, just far enough for her to let go of the air she held in her lungs. Jesse could feel her exhale, then inhale, and she started to swallow his dick all over again.

He looked down at her, beaming with pride. Jesse gently set his hand against her head, and Fareeha nodded. He took a firm grip on her hair, and helped her move her head up and down.

Jesse smiled as she sucked him off. He grinned as he gently swabbed the very deepest parts of her throat. And Lena cooed and cheered as she continued her assault on his nuts, kissing, licking, and sucking at them.

Jesse could feel his orgasm coming since Fareeha first took his dick in her mouth. He kept himself calm, his pulse as easy and steady as he could, and his core tightened, all to delay his release. But the effort to contain his cum rose. He had to struggle to hold himself back despite the heavenly, tight feeling of her throat. And as Jesse helped move Fareeha’s head as she sucked him off, he couldn’t take much more.

“Gonna cum,” he groaned.

Fareeha pulled him out of her mouth, taking a very deep breath. Then she plunged down onto his cock, taking him to the root. Then she did her best to swallow, getting her throat to constrict even more, milking his dick with all she had.

Just like Emily did.

Jesse pulled her into his crotch, and through clenched teeth, roared as he came. Lena rolled his balls in her hand, and he could feel them rumble as they pushed cum up and into his prostate, and then up his urethra. Fareeha’s eyes widened as she felt his cock expand as it dumped its thick, creamy load directly down her throat.

Fareeha’s eyes grew hazy; Jesse could feel her shiver as an orgasm rolled through her. He grunted as his nuts pulsated, shooting three, four, five wads of cum into her belly.

He could see her face starting to pale as his cock denied her air to breath. In the last few throes of pleasure, he pulled his dick out, blasting her with cum as he went.

Finally, he pulled his dick out. Fareeha gasped for air, just as he blasted the last few dregs of cum across her face.

Jesse thought she’d gag, but Fareeha just grinned dumbly.

“Bloody hell, you did it!” Lena cheered. She wrapped Fareeha in a tight hug, and licked the cum off her face.

“Way to go,” Jesse smiled. “That practice really did help.”

“It did,” Fareeha croaked. She burped, and giggled.

“Emily is a good teacher, ain’t she?” Lena grinned.

“Arriving at destination,” a computer chimed.

“Already? Damn, we had one helluva tail wind,” Lena said. She grumbled as she pulled herself away from Fareeha. Jesse held her as she wavered about; he helped her sit down.

“We’re here?” He asked.

Jesse peered up, and saw Château Gillard before them, and the landing pad they had built for renovations.

“Attention ladies,” Lena said on the PA system, “we’re comin’ up on our honeymoon, so prepare for landing.”

Jesse looked for a seat, but Lena spun the Orca around with such skill, he barely felt the movement. One second they were hovering over the landing pad, the next, they touched down.

“And we are on the ground!”

“Lena, damn, even when I know how good you are, it still takes my breath away to see you in action,” he said.

“I _am_ the best,” she grinned, getting up from her chair.

The door to the cockpit opened.

“Are we there already?” Angela asked, drenched in champagne. Her dress had also gotten unzipped, so it nearly fell off her breasts. “Oh! Looks like Fareeha started without us.”

“I took him balls deep,” Fareeha grinned shakily.

“She did,” Jesse nodded.

“Oh my God!” Angela wrapped Fareeha in a tight hug. “You’re amazing!”

Jesse looked out, and saw that the belly of the Orca had been bathed in champagne, and many of his newly married wives were naked and rolling around. He saw Ashe riding Zarya, Brigitte had Penny bent over a chair, Ana had her face pressed into Mei’s pussy, it went on and on.

“Damn, we missed the party,” he chuckled.

“You left us alone,” Brigitte pouted.

“Yeah, Papi,” Olivia said. She sat on a table, and had her legs wrapped around Satya’s head.

“I’m sorry, I had to make sure the pilots were having some fun, too.”

“Speaking of fun,” Angela sang. She pranced up to Jesse with a bottle of water, and a vitamin case. “Your last dose!”

“Ugh, doc, is that really necessary? These supplements you got me on make me feel blue balled even when I nut,” he groaned.

“It’s necessary for the honeymoon,” she smiled.

Jesse sighed, but downed the pills.

“Just what are these supposed to do?”

“Well, at first I thought I should just give you supplements,” she said, “but as I thought about the size of the Posse, I realized I needed to do something a _tad_ more radical.”

Jesse stared at her.

“Angela, what did you give me? What were those pills I took?”

“Up until now, the pills acted like booster shots,” she said. “It was prep work, storing up endorphins, neurotransmitters, lactic acid inhibitors, things like that to lay the ground work. This dose, however, is a concentrated dosage of my nanoparticles, not unlike the nano-boost that Ana used. It’s to work in harmony with the booster pills and, well, boost your performance!”

Jesse groaned as he felt his body flush with heat. His muscles tensed, his heart beat faster, and he felt a thin layer of sweat coat his body.

Everyone gasped. He looked down, and saw his cock turning utterly rigid. He moaned, and his mind became flush with one burning desire: he had to fuck, he had to cum, and he had to do it _now!_

“Granted, we do need to be careful,” Angela said, seemingly oblivious to the sudden change. “So I put in bulk orders for water bottles, sports drinks, protein bars, and meal replacement drinks. We have to keep you hydrated, without throwing your electrolyte balance off!”

“T-this…”

“Jesse, we talked about this,” Angela purred as she slowly got down on her knees. “The Posse wants a perfect wedding night! I just helped it happen.”

His cock thrummed with need as Angela slowly licked his cock. She started at his balls, and slowly dragged her tongue up his mighty shaft. Jesse gasped and moaned, her tongue never felt so good, so soft and hot and wet this had to be the dosage, and as she got to the tip, Jesse couldn’t even begin to hold it back, his balls churned, and just as Angela licked his cum-slit his cock throbbed and blasted a thick load of cum directly onto Angela’s face.

Women ooh-ed and aah-ed as Jesse let lose a deluge of cum. It splattered against Angela’s face. She gasped and giggled as he hosed her down, spraying cum into her mouth when she had it open, and across the floor when his cock twitched and thrummed as his balls pumped out another volley of cum. It splattered against the floor, then across Angela’s face.

Jesse’s hips bucked as he came again, and again, and again, drenching the floor with more cum than he thought he could make.

Yet despite cumming so much, so hard, he cock never flagged. In fact, he felt like he needed to cum more.

“Just for that,” he hissed, “you’re first.”

Angela licked up the cum, a devilish look on her face.

* * *

Echo flew through France at 150 meters, wondering if she truly felt frustrated.

She had plenty of reasons to be frustrated. The first, and biggest, had been the increased workloads in Overwatch. All of the most famous women of Overwatch had gotten pregnant, and formed what they called ‘the Posse’ with Jesse; the downside to them becoming pregnant meant they couldn’t fight, which led to a lot of other Overwatch agents picking up the slack.

Echo found herself being asked to cover more and more shifts, be deployed more and more.

At first, she didn’t mind. She knew pregnant women shouldn’t be on a battlefield, and they had slowly dragged Talon out from whatever hole they hid in. But she had been asked to use her duplication ability to copy the women who couldn’t fight.

Angela, Fareeha, Hana, Zarya, Satya, Echo had to become all of them at some point. They never seemed to need her, but her abilities.

Echo knew that she merely did what she had been built to do; she should be proud of her abilities, but she had grown far beyond her original programming. As such, she found herself wondering if she’d ever find a way to be _herself_.

The second aspect of her possible frustration came from being stopped at the border of France.

France had long since accepted Omnics as sentient people, and as an Omnic, she counted as a person. Unfortunately, she had been deactivated since Overwatch had been disbanded, and had only been awakened by Jesse in the past year. That meant she had lost years of living; more importantly, years of being able to acquire the proper documentation needed to live in the world.

Echo didn’t have an Omnic ID and passport. She didn’t have the papers to show that she wasn’t created by a rogue Omnium, or had a connection to a god program that nearly spelled the end of humanity. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem for a weapons-free Omnic; she, however, had been built _with_ weapons.

She ended up being detained for three hours while the authorities confirmed her identity.

Echo groused as she flew through the air. She had never needed such papers or IDs or cards before; Overwatch took care of it all. But now, with unexpected free time on her hands, she realized just how much she needed these things just to live a life.

In the end, after many long phone calls, she had been allowed into France, and briefed on personal flight restrictions; namely, how she couldn’t fly over 150 meters. 

The real problem with her current situation wasn’t that she felt upset at being detained, but whether or not she truly felt frustrated by the experience.

Echo’s CPU bounced about her head as she debated it all. She had been built by Dr. Mina Liao, and had been built to be adaptable; her duplicate ability wasn’t limited to copying abilities, but personalities as well. Mina used her own mind as a blueprint for Echo; she had adopted many aspects of Mina’s personality. Her speech mannerisms, her posture, her gate, her humor, Echo had truly sprung from Mina’s mind.

Because of that, Echo had many of Mina’s memories, as well as habits and desires.

It had always been difficult for Echo to find out where Mina ended, and she began. She still didn’t know if she could truly be considered herself, or an echo of Mina.

Echo flatly chuckled at the irony of that thought.

On some level, she didn’t mind being stopped at the border; she got to sit back and learn about all the things she needed to be a legal Omnic. But she had also been stopped, and detained for three hours. That would be enough to frustrate anyone.

Did she feel frustrated? Or did Mina?

“Maybe I’ll never know,” Echo mumbled to herself. Talking to herself had been a habit Mina had. But Echo liked having it as well. It made her feel more like a person, and not some remnant of a dead woman.

She crested a hill, and came upon her target: Château Gillard. Echo smiled as she flew over the lake.

If one good thing came from the scandalous polygamous Posse marriage, is that it got Commander Morrison in a festive mood. He had ordered Overwatch back to nearly dormant levels, and gave everyone time off. God knew Talon wouldn’t be bothering them; they launched their last attack several weeks ago, a half-hearted raid to break their leaders out of jail.

Fortunately, a Talon turn-coat gave them plenty of time to prepare. Thanks to Baptiste’s warning, they had sprung a trap, cementing the assault as the last gasp of the terrorist organization.

It looked like the world would finally be at peace. And with peace, came shore leave.

So Echo decided to see how Jesse liked his new life. She smiled at the thought of getting to see Jesse again, and that wasn’t just because Mina had been a friend-with-benefits to the rugged American; he spent plenty of time with Echo during her slow development from a program to a real person.

Echo felt comfortable around Jesse, and that wasn’t counting Mina’s feelings of closeness kicked in. She felt so close to him, she actually surprised herself when she felt jealousy towards the women of the Posse.

She wanted to be that close to Jesse. But she couldn’t find the right words, or know if he wanted her, or if he wanted Mina again.

Just thinking of Jesse got her borrowed memories racing. She mentally recalled Mina’s steamy rendezvous with Jesse, of how he treated her both with gentleness and firm passion.

It got Echo’s mind racing, and because her mind grew from Mina’s mind, she had gotten her creator’s curiously strong libido.

Being able to get horny had proven a blessing, and a curse. A blessing because she felt like a real person; a curse because she wasn’t organic, and had very limited options with working those sexual frustrations out.

Still, Mina did her best, and coded certain programmed stimulations into Echo’s mind. With but a mental thought, Echo triggered them, and programmed stimulations tricked her deep minded AI routines into feeling sexual relief.

Echo twisted about in midair, grinding her cybernetic knees together as the programming made it feel like a cock had been driven into her. Stimulations hit her CPU, and she gasped. She played with a few more settings, and got to ‘feel’ her ‘nipples’ being pinched and squeezed.

“Oooh,” she purred.

While quick, it gave Echo enough stimulation to work her horniness out. A few mental orgasms, and the feeling naturally abated, just in time for her to land in front of the Château.

Echo banked through the air, and saw the Orca on the newly built landing pad.

“Looks like they’re still home,” she smiled.

She flew down, gently touching the ground. Not that she stayed on the ground for too long; she had been built with cutting-edge gravitonic repulsors, giving her the ability to float along the ground. Echo slowly spun around, taking in the sights of the Château, a smile stretched across her hardlight face.

Then she realized that the Orca’s doors were still open.

She stopped, frowning. No one could really steal an Orca, it wasn’t like it could be hotwired or flown by a pilot without any experience, but it certainly seemed strange.

Floating up the gangway, she saw the Orca didn’t have anyone in it.

“Hello?” She called. “Anyone here?”

Silence greeted her.

“This is strange,” Echo mumbled. “Lena wouldn’t just leave an Orca here.”

As she turned to leave, she saw strands of crusted white something on the ground.

“Did something happen?”

She floated down the gangway, going to the Château’s door. A door that wasn’t closed. A door that sat open by a handful of centimeters.

Could someone have broken into the Château? Just because Talon had been eliminated didn’t mean the world would be perfectly safe; there would always be criminals, always be people looking to profit off the misery of others.

But no one would dare take a shot at Jesse, and certainly not when eighteen of the strongest, fiercest women were there, too.

Still, the sight of the cracked open door sent Echo’s mind into a tizzy, a relic from Mina’s catastrophizing -prone mind.

Echo brought her hand up, readying her tri-shot. If Jesse or anyone needed help, she would jump to their rescue.

She pushed open the door, and gasped.

“Oh, no…”

In the massive foyer were white dresses. Wedding dresses. Three of them. Echo scanned them, and saw that zippers had been pulled down with enough force for them to jump their tracks. Two dresses had zippers that had been torn completely off, the other one had tears in the fabric.

Something terrible must’ve happened here. They needed her help.

Echo raced from the foyer, turning left to ender the Château proper. She prepared herself for anything: a vengeful Talon remnant, burglars who might’ve gotten lucky, mercenaries looking to get even for Overwatch making the world a safer place.

A scene of absolute sexual carnage greeted her.

Echo stopped dead in her tracks. She had flown into a living room with sofas, chaise, and chairs. More clothes were scattered on the floor, namely lingerie and stockings. And draped across a leather chaise were Angela, Fareeha, and Ana.

They were all naked, unconscious, lying on the leather chaise, limbs tangled together, and covered in dried cum. Angela lay on Fareeha, with Ana lying in front of them. Echo couldn’t help but stare; they had cum leaking from their pussies, their asses, they had cum covering their faces, in their hair, splattered across their breasts, it looked like they had been painted with a bucket of white paint.

Echo floated over, her organic-based mind nearly stunned into inaction. She gently set a hardlight hand on Ana’s neck; with but a thought, she activated a built-in scanner. She read Ana’s vitals. They were steady; a little on the weak side, but steady all the same. She checked Angela and Fareeha, and they were in similar situations.

If Echo had been organic, she would’ve blushed as she looked them over. No one could deny that they were all incredibly hot, but seeing them naked, and covered in cum? It got Echo’s mind racing again.

Her subroutines activated her sexual relief programs, and Echo felt the ghost of a kiss press against her pussy. All simulated, of course, she didn’t have anyone actually touching her.

But she felt like touching the ladies as she examined them. Their legs were trembling, sporadically twitching as they lay sleeping. And to Echo’s scans, she could still tell that Fareeha and Ana were horny, their labia still aroused and wet.

Echo tore herself away from the passed out women, intent to find out just what the hell happened. As she floated along, her foot knocked against something.

Behind one sofa, she saw a pile of trash. Plastic bottles and wrappers formed a small stack, all carelessly tossed away. Echo picked a bottle up, reading the label.

“Water.” Her hardlight brow furrowed. “Another water bottle, more water, sports drink, oh wow, this had a lot of sugar and electrolytes in it. What? Meal replacement bars? Meal replacement drinks? Just what the hell happened here?”

The living room lead to a dining room, which had a very long, very old, very elegant mahogany table in it. And four women were sleeping on the table: Satya, Olivia, Hana, and Lyn.

Like the three women before, they were all naked, and they were all utterly covered in cum.

Well, they were almost all naked. Satya had blue ribbons tying her up. They were wrapped around her legs, winding up her torso, Echo wondered if they had been positioned over her breasts to keep her barely decent. But they had been pulled aside to reveal her mighty bust, nipples and all. And those nipples were still hard.

Satya’s cybernetic hard twitched every so often, no doubt confused from the readings it got from the driving implant. She had long strands of dried cum across her breasts, her belly, and face. Echo hesitated, but looked down, and saw Satya’s asshole; it looked stretched, and had been filled with cum, just as her pussy had been.

Hana wore a headband with black cat ears, while Olivia wore a choker with a pendant that looked like the star on Jesse’s hat. Lyn wore a leather vest that had the Deadlock Rebels image stitched on the back. She lay chest down.

They all lay next to each other, legs hanging off the table, exposing their asses or sexes for the world to see. More empty bottles and torn apart wrappers were scattered about.

There also were several thick ropes of cum covering the table next to each of them.

A groan went up, catching Echo’s ear. She followed it to a library on the other side of the Château. Inside were Kat, Izzy, Penny, Lena, and Emily, all naked, all lying in plush chairs. Chairs that were drenched with cum as much as they were.

Lena lay atop her mother. Echo only knew this because Kat had a penis; the two were identical in all other regards. Cum leaked from Lena’s abused holes down onto her mother, who’s own holes leaked cum onto the hardwood floor.

Izzy lay with her legs spread, head back, utterly out cold. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips, but as Echo checked her, her eyes were unfocused and hazy. Emily lay in a chair in similar straits.

Someone groaned again, and Echo darted over to Penny. She lay kneeling in front of a chair, her head laying on the cushion. She had so much cum in her hair, Echo wondered if she might have to cut some of it off, like with gum.

“P-please…” Penny mumbled, her eyes fluttering open.

“I’m here,” Echo said. “What do you need?”

“Please…stop making me c-cuuuum~~”

Penny moaned those words. Her body trembled, making her gasp; Echo realized she had an orgasm. Her eyes rolled into her head, and she passed out again.

Echo stared at the room, noticing just how much cum each women had either on them, or leaking from them. Only the piles of trash rivaled the mess of ejaculate. More bottles of water, sports drinks, and meal replacements were tossed about.

Worry gnawed at her. Just what the hell had happened?

Looking around, she saw a trail of clothes and trash leading out of the library’s other door. She followed the trail into the hallway, and up the stairs to the second, then the third floor. The trail led to an open door.

Inside, Echo found Amélie, Ashe, and Brigitte laying on a king sized bed. Unlike the other women she found, these three wore clothing.

Well, _some_ clothing. Amélie wore a corset that came up to her arms. Ashe wore a collection of leather straps that might have covered her up, but were currently all over the place, flashing her breasts and her cum-sodden sex.

Brigitte wore leather thigh-high boots and leather sleeves, but no shirt or pants. The fine leather matched the spreader bar she had been attached to. Her arms were pulled down to her ankles, sticking her ass up. If she were set upright, her ass would point into the air. But she had been pushed over, and she slept contently, a smile on her face. Her cock lay across her thigh, tiny and spent.

Ashe had her wrists chained up, and a leather leash attached to a choker. Her naked chest swelled in time with her breathing, and Echo gasped. Someone had taken a permanent marker to her skin, writing all sorts of crude things across her body.

“Slut” across her forehead, “cum bucket” on her belly, “whore” on the small of her back, there were all manner of degrading things written on her, those were just the biggest. But she had a smile on her face, and plenty of dried streaks of cum covered her body.

In fact, all three women had some manner of grin about them, even though they were passed out.

Echo started to feel the familiar tingle of arousal caress her mind. Mina had a little kinky streak, and that had bled over to Echo when she used her neural pathways to create her.

A roar went up from down the hall. Even to Echo’s extremely sensitive hearing, she barely picked it up. It seemed the Château had quite the soundproofing done to it.

She flew out of the room, and floated down the hall. A few discarded wrappers guided her to the end of the hall, where she saw a massive door, barely cracked open.

Echo paused, and heard the tell-tale sound of sex. Rough sex, too. And…that couldn’t be a cowbell, could it…?

Should she do this? Echo realized that she technically could be tried for trespassing. But something had clearly happened to everyone here, and if Jesse needed help, she should offer her help.

Besides, her burning arousal needed to be sated.

So she gently pushed the door open, and gasped.

Mei lay splayed out on the room’s bed, her face covered in drying cum. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, a sign she had passed out. But the grin she had showed she had passed out in the most pleasurable way.

Zarya knelt next to Mei, on all fours. And Jesse stood behind Zarya.

Echo stared as Jesse plowed into Zarya’s ass. She stared at his unbelievable dick as he drew it out of Zarya, and slammed it back in. Echo thought for sure that Jesse would hurt Zarya.

And yet, Zarya just babbled and groaned, taking every ounce of punishment he had. She tossed her head back, and Echo realized that Zarya, like Hana, wore a headband.

But where Hana’s headband had cat ears, Zarya’s had cow ears flopping around the side of her head. And as she screamed and moaned and tossed her head, Echo saw that she did have a cowbell tied about her neck.

“Harder,” Zarya gasped, her voice cracking, “more…more~~”

“Plenty,” Jesse grunted, “to…give…!”

“Give me bigger tits,” Zarya babbled, utterly drunk with pleasure. “I…I want bigger cow tits, please~~”

“You just can’t get enough of your big, saggy, milky tits, can you?” Jesse hissed as he slammed his dick into Zarya. “You just want the biggest, whorish, breeder tits you can get, can you?”

Echo knew that Zarya bound her breasts, but seeing them naked, she gasped. Zarya had to have the biggest tits of the entirety of Overwatch. They swung about as Jesse rode her, and Zarya seemed to relish the pendulum effect.

“Just a fucking cow,” Jesse growled, never slowing his pace. “Meant to be stuffed with cum and bred.”

“M-more~~” Zarya begged.

He reached forward and grabbed her pink hair. Zarya moaned at the treatment.

“You just want to see your tits swell with milk, don’t you?”

“OhGodyestheygetsoooobig—“

“Don’t have to pretend to be anything but a bit, dumb, titty monster,” he hissed.

Echo couldn’t believe it, but Zarya very clearly got off on the name calling. She trembled as she came, her own thick cock twitching despite being utterly flaccid.

“Gonna knock you up, gonna breed you good, gonna make you feed all the kids we’re gonna have with those big dumb milky udders of yours!!”

Jesse’s hips weren’t a blur, but he slam-fucked Zarya with enough force to lift the Russian’s knees off the bed. She didn’t move far, but it did make the bedframe creak.

Zarya’s tongue lolled out, and Echo noticed just how much cum she had dripping from her face. Zarya had cum across her cheeks, in her hair, shot over her back, it didn’t seem real.

“Here,” Jesse hissed, “take my cum!!”

Zarya tried to say something, but Jesse hilted himself, and let out another massive roar. Zarya babbled something, and Echo could see cum leaking from her asshole.

Her eyes fluttered, then finally rolled into the back of her head. Zarya went limp, falling over next to a passed-out Mei. Both of them were smiling like crazy.

“Fuck,” Jesse hissed. He pulled his cock out, and it shot up in the air, slapping against his impressive abs before gravity drew it back down. “Think I went a little overboard with the names…”

“Oh my!”

Echo didn’t know she talked, it just slipped out of her. It looked like Jesse hadn’t cum, even though thin rivulets of cum seeped from his dick.

“What…?”

Jesse turned around.

“Echo?”

“Uh…knock knock?” Embarrassment rolled over Echo as she slowly entered the room.

“W-what are you doing here?” Jesse asked.

“I—uh, w-well, Commander Morrison gave us time off,” she said sheepishly. Echo’s hardlight face changed minutely, showing off a little embarrassed blush. “I, I thought I’d visit, we haven’t talked in some time.”

“Oh, yeah, fuck, I’m sorry Echo, it was the Posse, they kept my hands tied.”

As Echo got closer to Jesse, she began noticing things. Like how there were bottles water, sports drinks, and meal replacements scattered all over the place, empty and new. Or how Jesse’s breathing seemed labored, how sweat drenched his entire body, and his limbs seemed to tremble with exertion. Or how angry his cock looked. Or the bags under his eyes.

“Jesse, are you okay?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“Man, I don’t know,” he mumbled. Jesse took a shaky step towards a desk in the room, but quickly steadied himself. He grabbed a bottle of water, and drained it in two quick seconds. “I wish I could get rid of this thing.”

Echo stared at his dick as he drained a massive two-pint energy drink. It looked absolutely terrifying, pulsing in time with his heart, standing at its absolute maximum size. His balls seemed just as big as usual, if Mina’s copied memories could be trusted. They sagged down, pulled towards the earth by gravity, they seemed like they were bursting with seed. But Echo had seen him cum not just ten seconds ago; even Jesse needed a little more recovery time.

“What happened?” She stammered.

“Angela happened,” Jesse grumbled. He grabbed a meal replacement bar, and tore into it, eating as he talked. “She said that since the Posse got so big, I might need some help with giving everyone a proper honeymoon. So she put me on some supplements leading up to the wedding, but it turns out that was just to prep my body for all this.”

Jesse finished the bars, and downed more water and sports drinks.

“The last dose she gave me supercharged me, gave me a boner that just won’t go away, and cum that never seems to run out! This is too much, even for me; I need to crash, but this stuff isn’t letting me.”

“Oh dear,” Echo breathed. Dirty thoughts flew through her mind. “Is…is that what happened to everyone else?”

“Everyone—? Oh right, if you got up here, you probably saw everyone,” he said, breathing deeply. “Say what you will about Angela, she got her stuff right; everyone had their turn. Shit, I’ve fucked a few women into unconsciousness in my younger days, but not like this! This has me feeling like a teen who just discovered porn.”

Echo could see his cock thrumming with need; pre-cum poured out.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “With Zarya out cold, there’s no one else who could help me.”

“I didn’t even know Zarya could pass out,” Echo admitted.

“Tell you the truth, neither did I! She lasted longer than anyone else. Shit, I should be the one clocking out, but this damn dosage…”

Jesse went to downing another bottle of water. Echo, meanwhile, felt the tickling of a great idea caress her mind.

“Do you…” she mumbled, “need some help?”

That got Jesse to pause.

“Help? Y-you can’t mean—“

“I do,” Echo smiled. She could feel her hardlight face blushing again.

“Is that even possible?”

“Well, Mina did discover something about me during my creation,” she said. “My personality came from her brain, her neurological thumbprint. I inherited many things from her; one of those things is her libido.”

“So she built you with—like, working parts…?”

“Can you imagine feeling horny, and not being able to do anything about it?”

“No, but I’ve talked to a few people who couldn’t scratch that itch,” Jesse said, cringing minutely. It made his exhausted face seem even more tired.

“It’s terrible! Take it from me,” Echo said. “So, Mina took some of the budget she had, and…well, moved it around so it looked spent.”

“She laundered money?” He chuckled.

“N-not in that sense!” Echo pleaded. “But she did make it as anonymous to use as possible. And, well, she…bought a few things to help me get that sense of relief.”

“Don’t go telling me she bought sex bot parts.”

Echo suddenly couldn’t talk. She looked at her feet, and Jesse let out a laugh.

“You’re serious!”

“It provides the right amount of feedback to get a sense of sexual relief,” she retorted quickly. “And it helped me out. Mental stimulations or programs only go so far.”

“Damn, Mina really was something.”

“She was,” Echo smiled sadly. “She really was…”

“Echo, thanks for the offer of help, but I don’t want this to seem like I’m asking you to do something for me.”

That got a real smile from Echo. Jesse, always kind, always considerate, always the perfect gentleman. No wonder so many women fell for him.

She wanted to tell Jesse that, she wanted to share her feelings for him, but something stopped her.

Could it be her reserved nature? Always being held apart from the others because of what she had been built to do? Could it be a lingering part of Mina’s mind? Always making her wonder if she could only be an echo of a greater women?

Could this even be a real feeling of hers, or something she duplicated from someone else?

“Jesse, please,” she purred. Echo flipped through her mental database of women she knew had a relationship with Jesse. “Let me slip into something more comfortable.”

“What—“

“Just close your eyes,” she smiled.

She gently took Jesse’s hand, and moved it up until his hand covered his eyes.

“What the…?”

Her adaptive circuits engaged, and she loaded the personality. Her hardlight projectors warmed up and activated, covering her Omnic body with the image of a different women. At the same time, her mind loaded the psychological profile of the woman, making her a mental copy as much as a physical one.

It took nothing but a second. When she let go of Jesse’s hand, she had become someone new. Jesse stopped, clearly thrown for a loop.

“Hey, troublemaker,” Echo/Fio smiled in her new form.

Jesse’s exhaustion made him look her over. Echo’s body had been made from white-pointed carbon fiber, but the hardlight emitters covered her from head to toe. To anyone else, she looked like a normal woman in a tight-fitting pilot’s outfit.

She wore a black flight suit, with a bomber jacket covering her torso. Her duplicated form had given her a hardlight helmet, and she pulled it off to reveal a gentle, cute face.

“Thought you could use a hand,” she winked, her voice having changed to match the woman. “Been a while since I pulled your ass out of Rialto, huh?”

Jesse blinked.

“Fio?”

“The one and only,” Echo/Fio smiled. “Miss me?”

“How…”

“Hey, lover boy, it’s fine,” Echo/Fio said in Fio’s voice. “You know how locker room talk goes; word gets out and everyone knows who everyone’s dating. Besides, we weren’t too shy about it now, were we?”

Jesse nodded, still stunned.

“Now,” Echo/Fio purred, “I think you could use some relief with that monster~~”

She gently grabbed Jesse’s hands, and pulled him towards the door.

“Better give these two some quiet.”

Echo led Jesse out of the room, closing the door behind her. She opened the door to another room, and gently pulled him in. A simple bed, armoire, dresser, and desk greeted them.

“There,” she smiled. “Now, get comfortable, I love this part~~”

She led Jesse to the bed, and gently pushed him down onto it. He sat, still stunned, and Echo slowly, sensually, got on her knees. As she slowly knelt before him, she undid the ‘zipper’ to her flight suit. Normally pilots would wear plenty of layers, but Echo wanted to put on a show. So she mentally tweaked her hardlight shell so when she undid her zipper, Fio’s breasts spilled out.

Jesse moaned at the sight. His cock throbbed, drooling more pre-cum.

“Yummy~~”

Echo/Fio leaned in, and licked up the thin liquid. Her hardlight tongue captured it perfectly, rolling it into her mouth, and down her throat; all of which had been made from hardlight, which led perfectly down to her “throat access hatch.”

She giggled as she licked Jesse’s dick. “Throat access hatch” had been Mina’s little joke; being an Omnic, she didn’t have a throat, but the sex bot parts did have hatches, holes built for customers to use, so why not give it a humorous name?

Echo/Fio looked up at Jesse as she reached the tip of his dick. He looked back at her, into her hardlight eyes. Her actual optical sensors had a full range of three-hundred-degrees, so she could see everywhere but behind her, but Echo/Fio still made her hardlight eyes move up to reflect where her attention lay.

That attention being Jesse.

She could feel herself shiver with joy at finally being with Jesse, not to mention putting her red hot sex drive to good use. She opened her ‘mouth,’ and began to swallow Jesse’s cock. He moaned as his dick squeezed against her projected hardlight.

“Oh fuck, that feels good…”

Echo giggled as his dick reached the entrance to her “throat access hatch.” It opened, and a cross between a high-tech glory hole, and a pocket pussy; the part of the sex-bot that Mina had purchased with her laundered funds.

Fortunately, the hardware had plenty of sensors built into it, not only so it could be monitored for damages, but also for the sex-bot’s enjoyment. Jesse’s throbbing dick pushed into it, making Echo/Fio quake. The sensors felt his iron hardness, his burning heat, she could even taste his pre-cum.

And Jesse really moaned as Echo/Fio dialed up the tightness. Her “throat” constricted, squeezing his dick, letting her feel his dick even more.

Jesse’s eyes closed as she swallowing his dick. Suddenly, his hands shot out, and grabbed her head. Echo/Fio jumped at that, but relished the feeling of his hands on her.

And just as suddenly, Jesse pulled her head down, shoving his entire dick into her.

Echo/Fio startled. She could see how big Jesse’s dick was, but to have it so suddenly fill her? To know that nearly her entire capacity has been reached? It tipped her over the edge. Her entire throat had been filled with cock, every single pleasure sensor felt overloaded, it tickled her mind in such a way that she couldn’t help but climax! Pleasure burned the circuits of her mind; she wanted more.

“Fio! God, I’m sorry,” Jesse croaked. His eyes seemed to have grown even more tired. And to be called Fio’s name? He must truly be exhausted.

She nodded, and smiled. Echo/Fio reached up, and gently took his hand. Then she started sucking his dick.

Jesse groaned and rolled his head back as she sucked. Fortunately, she didn’t need any air, which let Echo/Fio slurp away at his dick with gusto. She had enough of Mina’s memories to know how troublesome sucking a dick could be when your body wanted you to breathe.

Instead, she began to bob her head. Her throat faux-pussy began to leak lubricant to help her blow Jesse. She bobbed her head, sucking at his fat cock, and activated the units built into her throat. Jesse gave a strangled scream as her throat-pussy began to milk him, massaging his dick in rhythmic waves.

A second had barely gone by before Jesse roared, and thrust his hips up into her face. Hot cum blasted her insides, and Echo/Fio squealed in pleasure.

Thankfully Mina, in her infinite wisdom, knew that if she gave Echo a means to get a man off, she better have the means to handle his load. So part of her chassis had empty storage tanks for items she had eaten.

Mina worked hard to give Echo taste buds, so she could eat. All the food had to be emptied at some point, though. But what Echo could only focus on Jesse filling her storage tanks with his creamy, hot cum.

Thick ropes shot out of his cock, traveling scant millimeters to the bottom of her throat-pussy. Her internal suction sucked it all up, and emptied it into the tanks. Echo couldn’t believe just how much cum Jesse made.

Finally, he stopped cumming. Echo/Fio wondered if he’d fill a quarter of one of her tanks, all in one orgasm. Fortunately, he didn’t.

Surely this would do the trick. She could feel his dick softening.

And for half of one second, it did. Then it surged to life again, becoming rock hard and leaking pre-cum again.

_Just what did Angela do to him?_ Echo thought. She would’ve said it out loud, but her ‘throat’ had been stuffed with cock, breaking immersion.

Instead, her eyes looked up at Jesse, and she gave a little giggle.

“Echo, damn, I…I didn’t mean to call you Fio, it’s…”

She silenced him by sucking his cock again.

“W-wait!!” He cried out. “I’m still too sensitive!”

Echo/Fio giggled, and ignored him. She activated her throat, and went back to blowing him. The sex-toy throat constricted again, ribbing his dick, tightening and loosening. She decided to step it up, and activated the little vibrator motors placed up and down her throat.

Jesse cried out as the vibrators began to work. She could feel his cock twitching, soaked in the lubrication she secreted. Echo drew her head back, pulling his dick out, and then pushed herself back down, taking every single centimeter he had, until his balls touched the hardlight shell that made up Fio’s chin.

“Fuuuck!!”

His hips bucked, pushing his dick deeper into her, and Jesse screamed as another blast of hot cum filled her up.

Echo/Fio sucked it all down, storing it in her internal containers. She could feel the hot, sticky cream slosh about inside of her, and a perverse feeling of accomplishment filled her.

Just as she started to pull herself off his dick, Jesse’s eyes grew hazy, and he grabbed her head again. He forced her down, and began fucking her.

Echo/Fio wanted to squeal. A new wave of pleasure danced along her wiring as Jesse brutally skull fucked her. If she had eyes, they’d be rolling in the back of her head!

Instead, she relished the rough treatment. She could feel his dick filling her throat, only to be drawn out and slammed back in. She continued to milk him, increasing the tightness of her throat, making the vibrators spin faster, she needed all of him, and she needed it now.

Jesse pressed her head into his hips so hard, Echo could feel the hardlight shell bending a little. He roared and came again; he came so hard, some of his cum actually got out! For the briefest of seconds, it overwhelmed the suction unit built into Echo’s throat; she couldn’t suck it up fast enough.

And with her throat filled to capacity, the cum backed up, sloshing up and up and up, until it spilled out of her throat, into her hardlight mouth, and out onto Jesse’s belly.

As cum shot up and out her hardlight nose, Echo actually felt grateful that she wasn’t organic. Having cum shoot out one’s nose must be excruciating.

But since she wasn’t organic, she wasn’t off-put by it. If anything, the perverse thrill of having cum bubble up out of everywhere turned her on even more.

“God, fuck…that was incredible,” Jesse gasped, his muscles loosening. He let go of her head, but Echo could still feel his cock remaining stubbornly hard.

And feeling that being pulled from her cum-drenched throat got Echo even more aroused.

“Like that, cowboy?” Echo/Fio asked, pretending to gasp to maintain the illusion of being organic.

“Fuck, Echo, that—where did you learn to do that?”

“I’ve got constant, wireless access to the internet,” she purred. “And I have the mind of a very, very horny woman~~”

“Alright, you surprised me there,” Jesse laughed.

“But I see this big boy isn’t going down at all,” she said, gently poking his dick.

“Y-yeah, I gotta talk with Angela about—“

“I think that means I have to work harder.”

“What?”

Echo/Fio pushed Jesse, and he flopped onto the bed.

Her adaptive circuits flared to life as she accessed another persona.

“What the—?”

As Jesse looked up, she had changed. Her hardlight shell had shed Fio’s gentle curves, replacing them with fit, muscular cybernetics. Fio’s short black hair had been replaced with white dreadlocks, and an easy grin sat on a proud jaw.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Echo/Sojourn said, her voice adapting as well.

“Sojourn?” Jesse rubbed his eyes. “Echo, you can duplicate Sojourn?”

“We did have some sparring matches back in the day,” she smiled. Sojourn’s adapted mentality took hold of Echo, almost moving her as if she were the duplicate. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Jesse. “And I do remember seeing her drag you off to when you two had some…‘disagreements.’”

“That’s one thing to call it,” he chuckled.

“Then shut up and let me have this.”

“Holy hell, you really are acting like—“

Echo/Sojourn silenced him with a fierce kiss. She could feel his skin pressing against her new hardlight face, she could even feel his skin warming the projection up.

She relished the feeling of Jesse’s lips. She could even taste him, and it lit up her circuitry like a Christmas tree.

As she kissed Jesse, she pressed her hips against his crotch. She felt his dick throbbing with need, fresh need provided by the mysterious supplement that Angela gave him. She ground her hips, riding his dick, and Jesse gasped. Echo could feel cum splattering against her assumed form.

“Did you just cum?” She snapped, Sojourn’s aggression kicking up a notch.

“I’m a big of a hair trigger right now,” he gasped.

“I’ll say. You better not disappoint,” Echo/Sojourn grumbled.

She leaned back, and began ‘taking off’ her clothes. Because they were hardlight, she could easily just delete them, but Echo wanted something tactile to do. She wanted to strip for Jesse, but Sojourn’s duplicated mind refused to have her take off her top.

So off came her ‘pants.’ Echo just undid them and pushed them down, letting them phase out of reality once they were down a few inches. This gave Jesse a clean shot at her pussy, or rather the second sex-toy that Mina had installed as her pussy.

Echo/Sojourn giggled as she grinded against his dick; maybe she’d take his dick in her ass as Sojourn as well.

But Sojourn wasn’t one to lay back and let things happen. Jesse’s groans made Echo shiver in delight, and pushed Sojourn’s duplicated form onwards.

“Come on, cowboy,” she grinned, “show me what you’ve got.”

Echo/Sojourn lifted her body up, and pressed against his impossible dick. Jesse moaned as he felt her warmed up, dripping wet sex hole grind against him. Then she pressed herself down.

She couldn’t help but gasp; the integrated nerves in her sang out in bliss as she rode Jesse all the way down. And now that she didn’t have anything in her throat, she could be more vocal about her enjoyment.

Sojourn’s mindset took over.

“Oh fuck, just how big can a dick be?” She grunted. “Fuck, keep going, oooh I’m gonna get there before I take you all, holy shit~~”

“S-so tight,” Jesse moaned.

Deep inside Echo, his dick twitched wildly.

“Don’t you care cum,” Echo/Sojourn snapped. “I’m…not…there…yet…”

Jesse bit his lip. His muscles swelled, his tendons stood out, all to withhold his biblical load. It made Echo/Sojourn nearly cross-eyed.

“Yeeeah, yeah, right there~~fuuuck~~!”

Echo/Sojourn yelped as she pressed against something hard; looking down, she saw that she bumped into Jesse’s thighs.

“Took it all,” she slurred. “Oh cowboy, you know how to treat a woman!”

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but Echo/Sojourn silenced him by squeezing down on him, and churning her hips.

Jesse stammered and moaned as Echo/Sojourn twerked on his dick. She increased the vibrations of her pussy-sex-toy, and the feedback sent thrills up and down Echo’s mind. She could feel her climax building deep in her human-mimicking mind.

Jesse came just a half-second before she did. He let go of his held breath, and convulsed upwards, pushing Echo into the air. She could feel his hot cum filling her insides, which dutifully sucked his mighty load up, dumping it into her storage tanks. Her inner temperature sensors could tell the unbelievable amount of liquid inside her had begun heating her up.

“H-hope you got more,” Echo/Sojourn said, licking her lips.

“Water,” Jesse gasped, “need some…water…”

Fortunately, a nightstand had plenty of bottles on it. Echo/Sojourn leaned over, further stimulating Jesse and his magnificent cock. She grabbed a bottle, opened it, and slowly, tantalizingly poured it into his open mouth, all while churning and twerking.

She moaned as another mighty load of cum got blasted inside her. Echo moaned as she felt it being slurped up by her storage tanks.

“Come on, give me more,” she moaned, her mind fully wrapped up in Sojourn’s duplicated mind. She could feel her sex drive increasing as she mimicked Sojourn.

She placed her hands on Jesse’s chest, and began to really ride him. Just as she started to really get a good rhythm going, Jesse grabbed her ass, his fingers dimpling the hardlight projection. But Echo could feel it, and she gasped at his firm grip.

“Easy, cowboy, I’m the one doing the riding,” Echo/Sojourn grinned. She pressed herself down until she could feel his massive balls press against her.

Jesse suddenly came, blasting her again with waves of sticky, hot cum.

“Good God, just how much are you cumming?” Echo/Sojourn giggled.

“A-Angela did a number on me,” he stammered.

“I can tell,” she breathed, licking her lips. She squirmed against his cock, and for a half second, she felt it go stiff.

Then just as suddenly, it became fully hard again.

“I like what the doctor did to you,” Echo/Sojourn breathed as she continued to ride him.

She leaned up, but still bounced on his pole. Echo/Sojourn squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples, her hardlight shell sending the sensations directly to her mind. Ooh, but it felt sooo gooood…

“Jesse, oh fuck, there, I’m so close,” she babbled as she bounced on his lap. “There, there, there~~!!”

Echo/Sojourn cried out as she tumbled over the edge of her climax. Her entire body shivered, her mind alight with pure pleasure. And when Jesse came inside her again, it tipped her into another chained orgasm.

Despite being an Omnic, Echo/Sojourn found herself needing a little time to recover.

Her arms trembled as she pulled herself off Jesse’s dick. It popped free, and she couldn’t help but moan.

“Fuck…” Jesse gasped. “That…shit, just, God…”

“Was it good for you?” Echo/Sojourn giggled.

“Amazing~~”

“But this thing is still hard,” she cooed. “I think another little change is called for.”

“Echo, wait.”

She slid off the bed, giving Jesse a wink before she dipped below. Once Echo saw that she broke his line of sight, she activated her adaption circuits. In the second and a half she stayed out of sight, she changed again.

When she stood up, she wore Mina Liao’s form.

Jesse stopped, and stared.

“M-Mina?”

“Yes,” Echo/Mina giggled. Mina wasn’t as brash and bold as Sojourn; she could be a shrinking violet.

She stood, covered in a new hardlight shell. Mina wasn’t built like Angela, she didn’t have a slim frame like Lena, or muscles like Fareeha or Zarya; she had always been a scientist, and had a very average build.

But she did have a gentle beauty to her, a beauty Echo showed with painstaking care. She smiled, dipping her strong jaw down, and brushing back a few strands of hair behind her ear; all hardlight, of course.

“I, I just wanted to drop in and say ‘hi,’” she smiled, gentle and easy and even a little shyly. Echo did change wardrobes as well, so she stood in a familiar lab coat. “And, I know it’s been a while, but I was hoping—“

“Echo,” Jesse asked, his face flushing, “I, I don’t want to be rude, but…can you please stop this?”

She stared, her face flushing red to simulate a blush.

“Stop?” Echo/Mina whispered. “But…but why? I thought you’d like this.”

“I mean, I do, but this is getting a little creepy,” Jesse said. His cock throbbed with obvious need, but he did his best to talk as calmly and evenly as he could.

Given his exhaustion, he had to try very hard to sound normal.

“Don’t get me wrong, your duplicate skill is pretty cool, and it has been a long time since I’ve seen Fio or Sojourn, but this kind of doesn’t feel too right with me.”

Echo/Mina wrapped her arms around herself. Jesse gently took her hand.

“Can you please turn off that duplication? I want to talk to you, not just you as Mina.”

Echo felt like crying. She didn’t know if that feeling came from duplicating Mina, having Mina’s duplicated mind, or if it came from herself. She just didn’t know.

But she did turn off her hardlight shell, reverting back to her normal form.

“I’ve always been meaning to ask you: when you duplicate someone, do you become them? Like, mentally?”

“As well as I can duplicate them, yes,” Echo mumbled. “The more time I spend with them, or the more I study them, the better my duplication becomes.”

“Then how do you grow?”

“What do you mean?”

“People grow by being exposed to others. We pick up habits from others; you know, slang, things like that. But if you’re just duplicating yourself, where do you learn to be yourself?”

Echo gently pulled her hand back.

“I don’t know what I feel,” she admitted. “If I feel more like Mina, or more like myself.”

“That’s exactly it,” Jesse said. “That’s it right there. Echo, I don’t want you to imitate Mina, or to take the form of a dead woman. You’re not her, you’re yourself. And I don’t want you to think you have to pretend to be someone I dated to be with me.”

“But I’m an Omnic.”

“And there are plenty of humans who are dating Omnics, or have been with Omnics.” Jesse gently took her hand again. “Echo, I don’t want to be with you pretending to be with Mina. If we’re going to be together, I want to be with you.”

Echo could feel herself wanting to cry.

“But all I ever am—“

“Is something people tell you to be, I know,” he said. “Echo, you were only needed to be someone else because of the women I got pregnant. They couldn’t fight, so you had to fight yourself. But you were never told to truly be someone else, to truly act like them. We only wanted you to be yourself; I’ve only ever wanted you to be yourself.

“Remember all the time we spent playing games? Back in the old day?”

“How couldn’t I?” Echo smiled. “You taught me how to play poker, Settlers of Catan, Dominion, so many games.”

“Those were good times,” he smiled. “I didn’t want you to be Mina then, and I don’t want you to be Mina now.”

“But so much of my personality is derived from her, how can I not be her?”

“How can us biologicals be ourselves and not our parents?”

Echo furrowed her brow.

“Look, us humans spend eighteen years with our parents. They raise us from when we’re infants until we’re young adults. That’s a lot of time to spend around a person! And we pick up things our parents do, or pass on, or share with us.

“We’ve even got a saying for it: the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. It means a child picks up certain mannerisms from their parents. That doesn’t mean we’re our parents reincarnated, it just means we got some things from them; we’re still our own people.

“Now I’m not an AI programmer, but I’m willing to bet you’re the same way. You got a lot of things from Mina, that can’t be denied, but what child hasn’t gotten things from their parents? You’re still you, and if we’re going to get together, I want to get with you, not a duplicate of Mina.”

If Echo had tear ducts, she’d cry. But she did simulate it on her hardlight face. Jesse pulled her in, and held her tight.

“I never knew if Mina was part of me, or if I made her part of me,” she cried.

“It’s a little bit of both,” Jesse said. “At least, that’s how it is for me.”

“What did you get from your parents?”

“My dad’s sterling manners for one,” he chuckled.

“What about your ladykiller habits?”

“My mom, actually. Lord, she was a charmer. But it took me a long time to really feel comfortable doing it myself; I always thought I was just pretending to be my mom.”

“You pretended to be charming like your mother?” She laughed.

“Kids always try acting like their parents; it’s what’s natural. They see what fits them, what doesn’t, and they make it up from there.”

Echo let go of Jesse, but still held onto his hand.

“Jesse, this…this has been so great,” she smiled. “Thank you, so much.”

“Anything for a friend,” he smiled.

A twitching motion caught Echo’s scanners. She looked down, and could see Jesse’s cock still stubbornly stiff.

“Looks like you’re still ready to go,” she giggled.

“Dammit, I was hoping this talk would calm me down,” he groaned. “What did Angela do to me? This just ain’t going away.”

“Can I help with that?” She smiled.

“Can you be yourself for once?” Jesse smiled back.

Echo beamed as she activated her adaptive circuits. But instead of accessing a personality she had copied, she decided to make a form for herself.

She mentally accessed her memory files, and began designing a hardlight shell, one that suited her. She flipped between tens of thousands of human profiles, people she had met in her life, either in a fleeting moment, or intimately.

Echo realized she didn’t really like big breasts, so she picked a smaller, more pert size for herself. But she did like wide hips, so she stuck with those. Her wide hips led to well-toned legs; strong, but not overly so. She picked a simple pair of arms, things that were big but not muscular.

She blended it all together, and let her circuits make her from real.

Jesse looked her over, stunned.

“I, I think this is what I want to be,” Echo/Echo smiled.

“Do you feel like yourself?” Jesse asked.

“I do!” She looked up at her best friend. “And Mina did give me three ‘holes’ that could be fucked; you’ve already got two, can you get the third one…?”

* * *

Angela tried to roll over, but something warm and hard stopped her.

She jolted awake. For a fleeting second, she thought she had touched Jesse’s amplified dick. And for a fleeting second, she thought she would be in for another backbreaking round of sex.

Fortunately, she opened her eyes, and saw she only rolled into Fareeha.

Groaning, she tried to push herself up, but it took several attempts. Her arms felt like noodles, and her legs…

“Ugh.”

Ana squirmed, slowly waking up.

“Ana? Are you alive?”

“It feels like I don’t want to be,” she moaned. Despite Angela’s experimental nanoshot restoring her to a younger time, Ana looked quite old. It could have been her bloodshot eyes, or the bags under her eyes, or the slight tremble she had in her limbs…

No, it had to be all of those things.

“What did you do to that man?” Ana gasped.

“I…think I went a little overboard,” Angela blushed.

“No shit,” Fareeha mumbled.

Angela looked over, and saw that Fareeha’s eyes were open.

“I’ve been lying here for at least a half hour,” Fareeha said. “I just can’t move. My legs…”

“Hold on, hold on,” Angela said. She rolled around the chaise they all lay on, looking along the ground. Sure enough, she found her Caduceus staff right where she left it.

“Angela, remember when I asked you why you would bring that thing on our honeymoon?” Ana asked. “I take it all back.”

“So good to know I’m needed,” she chuckled.

Angela gave Fareeha a dose of her nanoparticles, and her wife started to finally get up. Angela dosed Ana, and then herself. The nanoparticles worked quick, returning her to something that felt alive. Tentatively, she got to her feet. Her legs held her weight, yet even with her Caduceus staff, she didn’t feel like moving much.

“You’re not allowed to give Jesse that pill ever again,” Fareeha said, stumbling to her feet. “Ever. Again.”

“I know, I know,” Angela gasped. Even seeing Ana and Fareeha naked didn’t do anything for Angela; she simply felt too sore to even think about sex. “Come on, we have to check on the other women.”

Fareeha put an arm around Angela, and leaned on her as they went through the Château. They found Satya, Olivia, Hana, and Lyn lying on the large dining room table.

Lyn looked up as they slowly walked in.

“Oh thank God it’s you,” Lyn gasped. “I…I was worried Jesse would be coming back.”

“Dear God, what did he do to you?” Ana gasped, looking at their naked, cum-covered bodies.

“What _didn’t_ he do?” Hana whispered. “He fucked all of us unconscious. He…he just wouldn’t go soft.”

“Angela, why…?” Olivia moaned.

“I thought he would need help with the Posse on our honeymoon,” she lamely mumbled.

“You did too good a job, puta.”

Angela looked around at the piles of trash that littered the floor.

“Well,” she sighed, “at least he took care of himself. I got the drinks and bars for him.”

“Ugh.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…”

Angela gave each woman a dose from her staff. Slowly, everyone got to their feet, and shuffled through the Château.

They found Kat, Izzy, Penny, Lena, and Emily in the library. It took a little more time from Angela's Caduceus to rouse them, but they got all the women up and awake. Together, they followed the trail of clothes, trash, and cum up to the second floor.

Amélie, Ashe, and Brigitte were all tied up, and after getting them out of the ropes or spreader bar, Angela nursed them back to health.

“Thank you,” Brigitte said, her voice utterly hoarse. “I was the last one to pass out. Jesse, our husband, walked down the hall.”

They found an open door, where they reached Mei and Zarya. And Zarya had been kitted out to look like a cow. She wore a cow-ear headband, and had a cowbell around her neck. Angela shook her head; Zarya always liked being called a breeding cow.

And yet they found no Jesse.

“Where is our husband?” Zarya asked. Once she had been shaken awake, she got up without a dose from Angela’s Caduceus.

“Do you need some help?” Angela asked, holding her staff up.

“No, I am fine,” Zarya smiled. She rubbed her massive tits, relishing their size. “God, that was something~~”

“Big fucking Russkie, showing off like that,” Ashe grumbled.

Zarya laughed as she fondled her massive tits. She seemed to like walking around with them unbound.

“Where did Jesse go?” Satya asked.

“I think I saw someone walk in on us,” Zarya said. “Things were getting fuzzy then.”

“There’s a door open down here,” Penny called out.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, down to where Penny leaned against the wall.

“Jesse…?”

Angela gently pushed the door open, and came to a dead stop.

“What the hell?”

Jesse knelt on the bed, behind Echo of all people. He thrust into her hearty slap, it looked like he had his dick up her ass!

But Echo couldn’t have an ass, could she?

“Oh!” Echo gasped. She looked up, and her hardlight face shifted from blue to red.

Actually, now that Angela looked at her, Echo had an entirely hardlight body.

“Well, well, well,” Fareeha chuckled, “look at this.”

“You’re awake,” Echo stammered.

“Hey,” Jesse croaked. Angela could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He grunted, and shoved his dick into Echo, and gurgled.

Echo’s hardlight eyes crossed, and she slumped forward as Jesse came.

Gasping for breath, Jesse pulled out. Angela couldn’t believe it, Echo did have an ass!

The second Jesse pulled free, he paused, looking at his engorged dick. Angela could hear everyone gasping, but not from excitement; they gasped from fear and trepidation.

For a few seconds, nobody moved. Then Jesse’s dick finally went soft.

“Oh thank God,” he gasped as it drooped down. Then Jesse flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“What is this?” Zarya asked.

“I…I’m sorry,” Echo said, getting up off the bed. “We had just gotten some free time, and I wanted to visit, and…well, I, I found the door open, and you were all…w-well, you know…”

“Fucked unconscious by our amped up husband?” Brigitte giggled.

“Yes, that…”

“Thank you for visiting, Echo,” Ana said, “but can you please tell me how you’re able to fuck Jesse?”

“Mina overbuilt her,” Jesse chuckled from the bed.

“That’s…well, pretty much what happened,” Echo said, her face still red with embarrassment. “My mind came from hers, so there are similarities between us. One of the things we shared was her sex drive.”

“You can get horny?” Hana gasped.

“Yes, I can,” Echo nodded. “And, well, Mina found out very quickly that I needed some kind of relief. Can you imagine feeling horny, and not being able to do anything about it?”

“Oh, I know that all too well,” Ashe mumbled. “Wouldn’t wish that on my enemies.”

“Mina thought so as well, so she…well, gave me some upgrades.” Echo’s fierce blushing lessened, but didn’t go away. “I have parts from top-of-the-line sex dolls installed in me. Pocket pussies, if you will. I can have oral, anal, and vaginal sex.”

“So you thought our husband could use some help getting his dick to go down?” Izzy asked.

“I didn’t mean to cause a—!”

“Thank God for you! None of us could take any more!” Izzy said.

“Oh! W-well, I’m glad then,” Echo smiled.

“That’s a surprise, but where does the cum go?” Angela asked.

“Actually, it’s good that Jesse finally went limp,” Echo said. Her shimmering hardlight body deactivated, revealing her white chassis. She brought her hands up, and a section in her belly opened, revealing two large, clear storage tanks. They were filled to the brim with cum.

“He topped me up,” she giggled, pulling the two tanks out. “I would’ve had to stop no matter what else we did. I’ll have to dump these—“

“Thank you very much!”

Brigitte and Satya darted in, and snatched the tanks out of Echo’s hands.

“I can empty them,” Echo protested.

“And we need our protein,” Brigitte giggled. “Ooh, feel this! It’s still so warm, it’s like it’s fresh from his balls~~”

“Hey, I want some,” Hana begged.

Brigitte opened the container, and took a long pull. Some cum leaked from the corners of her mouth as she slowly, sensually drank.

Finally, Angela started to get horny again.

“Aw, share it, please,” Ashe begged.

“First, I need to test it,” Satya smiled coyly.

She took a long drink, savoring the heavy crème. Angela watched, transfixed, as Satya slowly drank it. Then Satya held the thermos up, and gently pulled Ashe into her. She held the thermos up, and Ashe took a very greedy drink from it, moaning and grinding her knees together.

“I…I think there might be enough for everyone,” Echo stammered. Angela could hear the sexual frustration in the Omnic’s voice.

“Amazing,” Satya said as she licked her lips, “you truly _can_ get horny.”

“I…I think there might be enough for everyone,” Echo stammered. Angela could hear the sexual frustration in the Omnic’s voice.

“Wow, you really _can_ get horny,” she said, licking her lips.

“You guys can drink that,” Lena yelled. “I’m getting mine from the source~!”

“Lena,” Jesse gasped, “w-wait!”

Everyone looked up, and saw Lena straddling Jesse’s crotch. She had gotten down on all fours, and began grinding and twerking on Jesse’s dick.

Jesse groaned, and his dick began to harden.

“Oh no, please, not again,” Ana begged.

“We all need time to recover!” Satya cried out.

“And Jesse does too!” Angela stammered.

“Too late~~” Lena grinned. “I got this beast all big and hard again~~”

“Lena, you needy slut,” Ingrid shouted.

“Lena, I think I need to check your hormone levels out,” Angela said. “There’s no way you should be able to do this.”

But Lena just laughed as Jesse pushed her off him. But his dick had gotten to it’s full, massive size, and it wouldn’t go down.

“You really are a needy slut,” Jesse mumbled. It looked like he would topple over from sheer exhaustion, but he stayed upright. “Take this, get me soft again, please, I need it…”

Lena opened her mouth, but could only scream as Jesse slammed his dick deep into her ass. That scream turned into a moan as he began to rail her.

“H-hey Angela—ah! Angela,” Lena slobbered, “c-can I get more of those pii~~ilss?”

“Dear God no,” Angela gasped. “If I’m ever going to use those pills again, they need serious adjustments!”

“D-d-damn,” Lena drooled as Jesse drilled her into the bed. The wood creaked and groaned as he fucked her harder and harder.

“Well, at least we can continue our honeymoon,” Fareeha sighed.

“Yeah,” Jesse grunted as he power-fucked Lena into oblivion. “We can. And Echo? You can stay with us.”

“You mean it?” Echo asked, her voice perking up.

“Of course,” Jesse said. He opened his palm and gave Lena’s ass a very hard slap. It just made the nympho moan more. “You’re a close friend, a family friend. We’d love to have you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Posse's children growing up, many are moving out to higher education.  
> However, many still get themselves in more than their fair share of trouble.  
> Lena's two troublemakers, Ava and Isla, get into a sticky situation in their collage. Jesse and Lena go to try and smooth things over, only to make a little discovery about the principal who brought them in.  
> Meanwhile, Ava and Isla know they have to have a talk with mommy and daddy about their behavior.

Zofia Knight sighed. She took another sip, and scanned her growing list of emails, wished the sweet caffeine would work quicker.

“No rest for the bloody wicked,” she sighed.

Still, it paid to be the President of Queens’ College. She had everything; purpose, respect, adoration, and yes, a _very_ comfortable salary. Considering all the headaches she had to endure for the sake of the college, she truly worked for her pay.

Her email blipped as it refreshed, and an email came in. She saw the subject: _trouble regarding our twin daughters._ She didn’t recognize the sender’s address, but when “twins” were mentioned, it could only be about two girls.

“Oh lord, not those McCree girls,” Zofia groaned. She downed the rest of her coffee, and began working up the nerve to open it. She didn’t need those two budding nymphomaniacs to have gotten up to any more perverted antics.

‘Budding nymphomaniacs.’ Nothing about them seemed to be budding, they were already set in their lascivious ways. Ava and Isla McCree might be nineteen, yet were seemingly born to create trouble. Trouble Zofia could handle; but not the all-out sexual warfare they seemed intent on waging.

“Those girls will give me my gray hairs,” she grumbled, running her hand through her hair. “Not even my children could do that.”

At forty-five, she had yet to earn a single gray lock. But if there were two people who would finally break that streak, it would be Ava and Isla McCree.

With her nerves steeled, her patience ready, and the caffeine just starting to kick in, she opened the email.

_President Knight,_

_Thank you so much for bringing this to our attention. Our girl’s behavior is shocking, and we agree that we have to act on this quickly. Their mother and I be coming in to talk with you in person, as we believe it will be the best way to get to a solution; in fact, we are already on a plane to Cambridge, and expect to be arriving by noon._

_Jesse McCree and Lena Oxton._

Zofia blinked, dumbstruck. Jesse McCree and Lena Oxton were going to visit? In person?

Jesse McCree, the Commander of Overwatch, and their best pilot, their most well-known figure? She suddenly felt very awake.

There were a few reasons why Ava and Isla were accepted into Cambridge, and it wasn’t because of their admittedly excellent grades. The University prided itself with the families it taught, and if there were one trope that every snobby Brit believed in, it had to be the strength of one’s name.

Jesse McCree had been tapped by Jack Morrison to become the next Commander of Overwatch seventeen years ago when Morrison finally decided that he could take retirement. Granted, the choice wasn’t simply because Morrison felt he couldn’t strap the leathers on anymore.

Overwatch saved the world from the terrorist organization Talon and the greedy opportunists at Vishkar, not to mention the occasional rogue Omniums. But they were too good at what they did; with Talon, Vishkar, and the Omniums dealt with, the world entered a new age of peace.

A militarized Overwatch simply wasn’t needed anymore.

So, Morrison handed the reins over to McCree, and took retirement. Morrison called in the best move he could have ever done; as a soldier, he could only fight. But McCree knew how to build bridges. He led Overwatch into a new era, one where they served less as peacemakers and more of a true peace agency.

Overwatch became what the UN always strived for: an organization to better the world, and all the people in it. The fact that there hadn’t been a war any bigger than border skirmishes showed just how good they were at their job.

War had been curtailed, world hunger nearly eradicated, medical technology exploded, access to said technology had grown so low many countries put simple auto-doctors on every available street corner, all those projects were spearheaded by the new Overwatch.

Historians and politicians were already calling it the Pax Orbis, or world peace.

And if it wasn’t for Jesse McCree’s other, more infamous celebrity, Cambridge would’ve practically had to fight off the other great learning institutes to get the McCree girls.

But Jesse McCree did have a reputation, one that many would say sullied his more illustrious deeds. Not that they’d say it out loud, of course; he did become one of the biggest names to bring about world peace.

No, many saw the name McCree as one also linked to perversion, because Jesse McCree had fifteen wives. They had tried to keep it secret, but something of that scope couldn’t be kept under wraps forever.

Overwatch had been a place where fifteen of the world’s greatest minds and most powerful women had fallen for one man, and that wasn’t counting the others who simply carried his children. And while polygamy of that size wasn’t _technically_ illegal, Jesse and every one of his wives had to fight tooth and nail to prove their love.

Of course, such a marriage led to exceptionally juicy rumors. Namely of how good Jesse had to be in bed, or what he had between his legs to keep eighteen women happy. Those rumors exploded when the polygamous group had to reveal that they had twenty-five children.

Zofia’s breathing deepened as she thought about those salacious rumors. Jesse had knocked up eighteen women…fathered twenty-five children just with them…kept them happy, content, in love for nearly twenty years, all while helping usher in a new age of peace!

Oh, what he must do to them~~

Zofia had been utterly taken with those dirty conspiracy theories. She had fingered herself to sleep thinking of what it must be like to live in such a marriage, she had ridden her husband so hard, so long, that he could only shoot blanks, and when she found out that two of McCree’s girls wanted to join Queens’ College, oh she had grabbed her husband and fucked him like they were high school kids who finally had the house to themselves!

There had been an explosion in the porn world, recreating rumors and scuttlebutt that trickled from their reclaimed French chateau, and Zofia couldn’t get enough of it.

And now Jesse McCree would be coming here? To talk to he?? In person???

Suddenly, she needed a change in panties; hers were already soaked.

Zofia looked at the clock; nine-ten. She had plenty of time.

Time that required her to work.

“Dammit!”

She scanned the email again, shivering as she read Jesse’s name. Then she went to her schedule, and sent out some emails to reschedule meetings and talks; Zofia didn’t know if anything would come of this meeting, but she wanted to have as much time with the infamous Commander and his wife as possible!

Oh, if only something _would_ happen!

And if it didn’t? Well, she did have a duty to bring up their twin daughter’s promiscuous ways. And at least she could fuck herself with the mental image of their rendezvous.

Besides, wasn’t fantasy better than reality?

So she typed out a quick reply saying she looked forward to their meeting, and got to work. If she worked fast enough, maybe she’d have time to go home and change into something a little more…special.

Zofia thought she’d have to struggle to get to work, but the minutia of her job sucked any excitement out of her. Queens’ College received an endowment, and every part of her faculty and staff needed access to that endowment. She had to juggle finances; what could be put off, what had to be dealt with, what she might be able to splurge on a little to get a better return on investment, it all became very complicated very fast.

She also had a few morning meetings she had to attend. It ended up being a good thing, as the next time she got back into her office, the clock read eleven-fifty-five.

Zofia checked her mail, and saw a fresh slew waiting for her. She scanned them all, ignoring everything but one mysterious sender. She found it a few seconds later.

_President Knight,_

_We have just landed at London Heathrow, and are making our way to the College. We expect to be there shortly after noon, perhaps before twelve-ten._

_Jesse McCree_

Suddenly, her old excitement returned. Zofia squealed, and went to her intercom.

“Adrian, hold all my meetings,” she breathed, “I’m expecting a very important visitor soon.”

“Understood, Principal.”

Zofia paced her office, trying to catch her breath. She didn’t have time to run home and change, but she could do a few things. She went to her office’s armoire, and looked herself over in the mirror.

She wore a business blazer with a simple but elegant blouse, a pencil-thin red tie, and slacks. Simple attire for a simple College President. Zofia felt a little vain saying it, but she did believe she held her age well. Her D-cup tits were still firm, her lips still pouty, and she didn’t have an excess of wrinkles; nothing worse than a few crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes. And of course, her hair didn’t have any gray in it.

So she played with her bra, adjusting it so her tits looked a little bit fuller, sat a little bit higher. It wasn’t much, but she didn’t have anything else to go with, so she sucked up the uncomfortable feeling of having the underwire poking her; beauty required sacrifices.

She tussled her hair a bit, giving it a little bit of a faux-volume. Not too bad.

Finally, she reapplied some makeup. Her ruby red lips popped, and she touched up her foundation, and finally re-did her eyeliner.

“Not too bad for a last minute touch up,” she smiled at her reflection.

Her intercom buzzed.

“Principle Knight, I have a Mr. McCree and Mrs. Oxton to see you,” her administrative assistant said, breathless.

She bound over to her desk, pressing the intercom.

“Send them in,” she breathed.

Zofia paused, her mind racing.

“Oh, screw it.” She undid her tie a little, just enough to sit down an inch or so. Then she undid the top button of her blouse.

Her door opened, and Zofia’s breath caught as she stared at the living legends.

Jesse McCree had always looked distinguished, but seeing him in person felt truly special. He still wore a well-trimmed beard, and had on a simple sports jacket and button-down shirt without a tie. Zofia could tell he still exercised regularly, for he looked extremely cut.

She idly wondered if some of the rumors were true, and Dr. Angela Zeigler gave them all experimental doses of nanoparticles to keep them looking young.

No, Dr. Zeigler couldn’t be doing that, could she? Jesse’s hair had started to gray; when Overwatch had been called back, he had a few wisps at his temples, but now almost both sides of his head shone silver. Did he dye it silver? He looked too distinguished, if such a thing were possible.

Lena Oxton, meanwhile, barely looked any different. Maybe she took some of those experimental doses; how else could she look like a woman in her twenties, especially considering she had twins? Her only sign of aging had to be slight crow’s feet at her eyes.

She remained very slim, although Zofia could see a bit of a wobble coming from her infamous posterior. Lena wore an easy ensemble, a fitted blouse and jeans. But Zofia worked in a very distinguished field of academia; she had picked up a few skills from her years in Cambridge.

First, she could read people very well, and in some moments, could even figure out what they were thinking.

Second, she could examine clothing at a moment’s glance and place it. Her second talent told her that Lena Oxton wore designer clothing, maybe even had it custom tailored.

“Uh, Mr. McCree, Mrs. Oxton,” she said, trying to hide any stammer, “thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for having us,” Jesse smiled easily.

Zofia felt like melting; his American southern accent remained strong and gentle. And his deep voice, oh…

“Sorry for the last minute schedule,” Lena said. Zofia detected an undeniable Cockney accent, but Lena had spent much of her life in higher society, muting it minutely.

Her accent matched her outfit; obviously working class, but uplifted to a higher class.

“Not at all,” she said. “This is a very serious issue, and we should be addressing it with the attention it deserves.”

Jesse and Lena sat down at her desk. Zofia took a quick breath to calm herself.

“As you have been told, your daughters Ava and Isla have been caught engaging in…less than ideal behaviors.”

“Kids these days,” Lena grinned.

Zofia blinked. Lena smiled gently and easily, as if this were nothing more than a simple scuffle behind the school.

“Mrs. Oxton, this goes far beyond what kids ‘do these days.’” Zofia felt herself slipping into her well-practiced teacher voice. “They’ve been caught engaging in very blatant, very risqué, outings.”

“Forgive me if I sound rude,” Jesse said, his gentle and strong voice sending shivers down Zofia’s spine, “but is this diving into their personal space a bit too much? They are afforded some privacy, aren’t they?”

“Absolutely, Mr. McCree. Queens’ College and the University of Cambridge would _never_ delve into our student’s private endeavors. This isn’t McCarthy-era America.”

“Thank God that went out of style in the 2020’s,” Jesse snorted.

“While I agree with you, we can’t get distracted,” she said. “Your daughters’ personal, and…ahem, sexual business is their own. As well as their partners, of course. However, your daughters, especially Ava, have seen fit to try and break every rule on decency we have, starting with her choice of dress code.”

“I didn’t think Cambridge had a rigid dress code,” Lena said.

“It does not. However, we are working with the baseline assumption that one will wear regular clothes. Ava, for some reason, believes that she can walk around in a sports bra. _Just_ a sports bra.”

“Well, I mean, she’s worked hard on those abs,” Lena chuckled. “She’s got a right to show ‘em off.”

“Not to the entire campus,” Zofia gasped. “Yes, a sports bra is decent attire for the gym, or when going for a run. It isn’t appropriate wear when going to lectures or labs.”

“I was really hoping the whole ‘policing a woman’s choice of clothing’ would be something we didn’t have to regress to,” Jesse said.

Zofia sputtered in indignation.

“Mr. McCree, please don’t try to twist this around, or paint this as the University finding a way to shame your daughter for her personal tastes,” she said crossly. “This is about their repeated and careless decisions to undermine the University’s code of behavior. If it were _only_ their choice of clothing, we wouldn’t be talking. However, when your daughters partake in numerous sexual flings _in public_ , their choice in clothing becomes a different matter entirely.”

A look passed over Jesse and Lena’s eyes. Zofia’s talent of reading people picked up on their body language. Jesse and Lena were thinking something to the effect of ‘here we go.”

“I hope you don’t mean someone snuck a peek into their rooms,” Jesse said with an easy, if not somewhat forced, look of amusement in his eyes. Zofia had to admit, he recovered well.

“Hardly, Mr. McCree,” she said frostily.

“Come on, it’s not like they’re taking advantage of anyone,” Lena smiled. “We raised ‘em better than that.”

“Oh, we’re getting to that, Mrs. Oxton.”

“If you’re sayin’ our girls found someone younger—“

“Good heavens, no!” She gasped. “Nothing like that!”

“Then I’m sure it’s all just a big misunderstanding,” Jesse said gently. “We’ll talk to them, we’ll get everything sorted out, and we’ll get this behind us.”

Zofia felt her arousal drying up. They went from being Jesse McCree and Lena Oxton, worldwide heroes and rumored sex icons, to being entitled parents trying to talk their children out of trouble so they could go back to what they were doing, no lesson learned.

“My apologies,” she said frostily, “I believe I was being too gentle when I mentioned the incidents in question that led to this. Your daughters haven’t simply been engaging in less than ideal behaviors; what I meant to say is that their actions are completely, totally, and _absolutely_ inappropriate, and run afoul every decency clause we have in Queens’ College’s charter.”

Her stiff rebuke made the two sit up straighter. Good, they got the message.

“Their actions are expellable,” she continued. “Normally I would give them the benefit of the doubt, but given their past infractions, we can no longer remain silent.”

“’Past infractions…?’” Jesse asked, a look of annoyance on his face.

“I assume they hadn’t told you what exactly they were written up for then,” she sighed.

“It must’ve slipped their minds.”

“That I doubt, Mr. McCree.”

She turned to her computer, and flipped through her files.

“This was taken by a security camera in a lecture hall, three days ago.”

A window opened, showing the recorded footage of an empty lecture hall. Isla McCree knelt on the teacher’s table, wearing her vintage leather punk rock jacket. She had buzzed and dyed hair, boyish short and dyed a deep purple; Zofia could tell because Isla ran her hands through it as she gasped and moaned.

Light reflected off her piercings; she had metal studs in her eyebrows, nose, and ears. Zofia had to admit, the piercings fit her face very well; they complimented her sharp jaw and high cheekbones. The light also reflected off the barbell piercings Isla had in her nipples.

Yes, Isla wore her punk rock jacket; _only_ her punk rock jacket. She had it open, showing off her tiny, pert breasts. She writhed and sighed, sitting squarely on top of Professor Margaret Smith’s face.

The older woman thrashed about as Isla rode her. There wasn’t much sound to the video, and Isla remained relatively quiet, but Professor Smith’s moans and squeals of pleasure could easily be heard.

Zofia hit pause, her arousal returning, making her shift and adjust herself.

“That wasn’t the first time we caught Isla McCree engaging in public intercourse,” she said. “It was, however, the first time we had caught her with a faculty member.”

Jesse and Lena’s faces fell, and in that instant, Zofia could read them like an open book. But instead of wondering how their little girls could do such things, their reactions screamed ‘oh no, this again.’

“Alright, that’s pretty bad, I’ll admit it,” Jesse said. “The teacher, she hasn’t been fired, has she?”

“Mrs. Smith is one of our best teachers, and I’ll be fighting to keep her on. Our own brief investigation led us to realize that your daughter repeatedly attempted seduced her, and this happened to be the one time that Mrs. Smith succumbed to her baser instincts.”

“Well, it’s good that she’s not getting fired,” Lena said. “But, if I may, I don’t believe Mrs. Smith is Isla’s teacher.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Is that teacher one of Isla’s instructors?”

“No, she isn’t—“

“Then it can’t be a teacher-student relationship, right?”

“This isn’t about that, Mrs. Oxton,” she said crossly.

“Come on, they’re both adults! Sure, the age gap might be a bit much, but they can make their own decisions.”

“Mrs. Oxton, just because Professor Smith isn’t Isla’s instructor doesn’t make this tryst any better,” she snapped. “This is the latest in a string of disciplinary behaviors, and honestly, it’s the least shocking.”

“But it can’t mean that both our girls are in trouble now, can it?” Jesse asked, a strained smile on his face. “This can be something we can work out, can it?”

Zofia let out a rough, stunned bark of laughter. They were still trying to talk their way out of it! Her temper flared; she _had_ to put these parents in their place.

“No, Mr. McCree, this is just the tip of the iceburg,” she hissed, turning to her keyboard. “Isla is the model student compared to Ava!”

Zofia’s burning desire to prove her point, to metaphorically grab the parents by the hair and shove their faces in their daughter’s problems grew too big. It mixed with her pent-up hormones, it spun together her secret fantasies wondering about Jesse McCree, it made her think fast, and move faster.

“Your other daughter is even more of a perverse freak than you could ever imagine!”

She flipped through directories, going from her official college folders to her secret, remote server.

With a triumphant click, Zofia played the selected footage. It popped on screen, showing the inside of the boy’s locker room, specifically the shower. Steam filled the room, but it didn’t obscure the scene that unfolded beneath it.

Ava McCree took heavily after her mother. Same athletic build, same long legs, same amazing ass, yet she had more curves. She had her long hair in a braid, and it swung over her shoulder like a metronome as she knelt on a bench, a boy at both her ends.

The two boys were trim and muscular, each grabbing at Ava’s ass or head as they rammed their cocks into her hungry mouth or waiting ass. They laughed as they spit-roasted Ava McCree, trading high-fives with each other, or the other young men who walked through the shower. They even high-fived Ava! And she smiled around the dick in her mouth as she did it!

Zofia felt herself moistening up, just as she realized what she showed the two parents.

“N-now do you see why this is such a problem?” She said, trying to keep the stammer from her voice. “Your daughters are out of control.”

_Please don’t ask where the footage came from,_ she thought, _please don’t ask…_

“Goddammit,” Jesse groaned, “this is their junior prom all over again.”

Zofia blinked, absolutely stunned. They _knew_ this about their daughter’s habits?

“Fucking hell,” Lena hissed. “We told ‘em once, we told ‘em a thousand times!”

Zofia held her breath. Could she be in the clear?

Lena looked at the footage. Just as Zofia moved to close it, she spoke.

“Wait, why is there a camera _in_ the boy’s locker room…?”

Zofia froze. She did her best to keep her face even, but she could feel the blood draining from her.

“Uh, this was…brought to my attention,” she said evenly. “As for the footage, it will, uh, be dealt with…”

Lena looked at her. And smiled.

_She knew._

“Mrs. President,” Jesse chuckled, “this is a surprise.”

“A camera in the locker room?” Lena giggled. “Gotta say, I didn’t peg you as the type.”

Her heart skipped a beat. She could see the end of her career looming in front of her.

“How fast do you think they’ll kick her out of Cambridge for putting a camera in a locker room?” Jesse asked, turning to his wife.

“Oh, within the hour. She’d probably get whiplash from the turnaround.”

Zofia felt herself collapsing.

“Thing is,” Jesse said, stroking his well-trimmed beard, “our girls will _still_ be in a world of trouble. That means we gotta come back here and deal with the new Principal.”

“Ugh, that sounds like a pain,” Lena groaned.

Zofia blinked. They had a light, joking tone in their voices; it sounded like a game!

“Maybe we can all come to an… _agreement_ of kinds,” Lena purred. “You make sure our girls won’t get expelled, and we’ll stay quiet ‘bout this whole ‘camera’ thing so you don’t get fired in disgrace.”

“We’ll get a copy of the footage, of course,” Jesse added. “Gotta cover our bases.”

Her mouth dry, Zofia could only nod her head.

“And to make sure you like this little deal of ours,” Lena breathed, “we’ll give you the fucking you so clearly need.”

“W-what?!”

“Mrs. Knight, you put a camera in the boy’s locker room,” Jesse smiled. “Only a massive pervert would do that. You must not be getting a lot of action, so this is what you came up with.”

“I—you’re…not wrong,” she mumbled.

“Then I think we have an agreement,” Lena smiled.

Zofia stared as Lena got up, and started undoing her pants. This couldn’t be happening! But she could only stare and drool as Jesse got up, and took off his jacket. She stared as he undid his shirt, she moaned as she saw his amazing physique, his naked pecks, his washboard abs, he must work out every day to stay so fit, Dr. Zeigler _had_ to be giving them all nanoshots to keep them so hot and fit and…

Her eyes bulged from her head when Jesse pulled down his pants, and she saw the outline of his cock against his boxers.

“Never get tired of that look,” Jesse smiled. He got out of his boxers, and Zofia gave a strangled cry.

She didn’t know a penis could be so big, not without being attached to a horse! Jesse’s cock flopped out, massive and long, she stared as it slapped against his thigh.

“Oh…ohmyGod—“

Lena wiggled out of her panties, staying only in her shirt. Giggling, she pranced over to her husband, kissed him, and stroked his cock.

Jesse sighed, and his cock grew, conquering gravity with contemptuous ease. Just when Zofia thought it had gotten as big as it could get, it would grow another inch.

“There we go,” he sighed.

She hadn’t blinked at all when he pulled out his dick. Jesse’s cock hung over her, trembling with the slightest movement. It looked so big, Zofia dimly wondered how such a cock could exist.

“Now, I think we said something about giving you a good dicking?” Jesse grinned.

There wasn’t any way that Jesse McCree, the man who the world lusted over, would fuck her. That just didn’t happen, and even looking at his incredible cock, Zofia felt like this had to be some kind of horny dream.

It only took a second, but she quickly started undoing her pants.

_Oh God, this is happening,_ she thought.

“We still need that video you took,” he smiled, walking around her desk.

Suddenly, Zofia found herself struggling to undo her belt. She blindly reached out for her keyboard, and pressed a few shortcuts, bringing up the file.

“I’ll take that, thank you,” Lena smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, Zofia saw Lena take the file from her computer, transferring it to her phone.

“And you’ll get rid of that camera?” Jesse asked.

“Oh God I will~~”

“Good.”

He helped her undo her belt. Zofia cooed as she felt his strong hand caress hers, helping her pull the belt off; even his prosthetic hand felt warm and strong. The sound of leather passing over cloth sent shivers up her spine, and she finally wiggled out of her slacks. She jumped a little as Lena helped her out.

“Honey, you got her so wet,” Lena giggled as she grabbed her discarded slacks.

“I am aware of the effect I have on women,” Jesse chuckled. He pulled Lena next to him, and his fingers, his flesh and blood fingers, began to rub her clit, making her coo.

He gently pushed Zofia against her desk. She fell backwards, legs spread.

She fantasizing about this very situation a thousand times. But she only thought it would be a fantasy, a dream, not a reality!

Her breathing came in faster and faster gasps as Jesse moved in closer, she could feel the heat radiating from his body, his legs, his cock~~

His cock that bubbled pre-cum, that leaked it in stringy ropes that didn’t seem real, her husband’s load couldn’t equal Jesse’s pre-cum, how could he be doing this?!

She gasped as Jesse grabbed her waist, and angled his dick towards her. Zofia dimly wondered how she could take such a monster.

His cock seemed swollen with need, utterly brutal. She trembled and cried out as his flared glans brushed over her swollen, dripping wet cunt.

“Promise you’ll keep our girls enrolled?” Jesse asked.

“Yes!” She gasped.

“You don’t have to do too much,” Lena grinned, grinding against Jesse’s hip. “We’ll make sure they don’t do this again.”

“I will, I will, just please, fuck me!”

Zofia thought she would scream, but her voice faltered as Jesse pushed his cock against her. His glans proved so big, it couldn’t get into her little slit. Burning desire and waves of pleasure washed over Zofia as she felt his dick, his elephantine penis, his mega cock press up against her! She could feel her pussy lips slowly being pushed apart, spreading further and further, wider and wider, until suddenly she opened for him!

Jesse sighed as he gently drove several inches of his cock into her. Zofia still couldn’t find her voice, she couldn’t even breathe, she could only gape as she felt the biggest, hardest dick enter her.

“Is she nice and tight?” Lena giggled as Jesse pushed more of his dick into her.

“You know the answer to that,” he laughed. “Fuck, but she’s so hot and wet…it’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it, Principal?”

Zofia’s entire body trembled and shook, she barely even heard the two talking. She could only focus on the massive meat missile that speared her.

This had to be Heaven.

“There we go~~” Jesse purred. Two large, meaty weights pressed against the back of her thighs; Zofia struggled to look down, but when she did, she saw that Jesse had gotten balls deep in her.

She stared at the sight; Jesse hadn’t so much as gotten into her womb, but pushed out against her belly. Her stomach, kept trim by diet and exercise, bulged outwards from the sheer size of his unbelievable masculinity.

“M-more—“ Zofia didn’t know how she could speak.

Jesse smiled, and wrapped both hands around her waist.

Zofia finally found her voice as Jesse pulled his mega cock from her. She felt every bump and ridge as he drew it out, and then slammed it back in.

She screamed her pleasure, her throaty groan echoing around her office. She knew Jesse fucked her with gentle care, but with such a cock between his legs, even being gently fucked felt like a brutal romp.

It took one strong, firm thrust for Zofia to realize, in the very back of her mind, that she had been ruined. There wouldn’t be a man, woman, futa, or dildo that could ever fuck her as well as Jesse just did. One thrust, and she knew that sex had all but been ruined for her entire life; only Jesse would be the one to make her cum, and cum she did.

“Yeah, fuck her,” Lena grinned. She grinded against her husband in time with his fucking. “Ooh, you love tearing up a fresh cunt, don’t you?”

“Nothing better in the world,” he smiled as he worked her over.

“OhsweetJesusonthecrossfuuuck~~sobigsobigsobig~~!”

“Sounds she likes being stretched out,” Lena giggled. “Do you?”

“I do~~!” Zofia squealed. “OhmyGooooood this is so gooood!!”

Her breathing came in hitches as Jesse hilted himself, and pulled out. At first, her vagina had felt stretched to the brim, but not enough to feel truly painful. But with every thrust of Jesse’s dick, it grew weaker and number. But it wasn’t a numb that Zofia knew. It wasn’t like a leg that had fallen asleep, rather more of a comfortable numb.

Her pussy didn’t scream as it stretched around Jesse’s impossible girth or length. It simply felt warm and used, almost as if it became an indistinct part of her body.

It felt like every sensation other than pleasure had been blotted out.

And just as she got truly hooked on that pleasurable numb, Jesse started grunting.

“Getting close,” he hissed.

His grip on her waist tightened, and he stepped up the pace. Zofia gurgled as she felt him tearing her pussy up anew, but it quickly fell into that pleasurable haze.

_He’s using me to get himself off,_ she realized. _He’s using me like some kind of sex toy~~_

Another orgasmic wave washed over her as the thought lit up her brain. She could dimly feel her abused little pussy struggling to tighten down on his dick, trying to keep him deep in her.

“Come on, luv,” Lena laughed.

Zofia blinked; Lena had climbed onto her desk, and swung her legs over her head. She stared at Lena’s dripping cunt.

“Eat up, I’m getting lonely here.”

Zofia had last experimented in college, but having a pussy, she knew how to eat a woman out. So she gently licked Lena’s stiff little clit, and got a shiver as her reward.

“Gonna cum,” Jesse grunted.

“Fill her up, love!”

Jesse _slammed_ deep into her, and gave a mighty groan. Zofia could feel his dick swelling in size yet again, then she could feel his urethra expanding, stretching her cunt out again.

Then a thick blast of nut butter hit her cervix.

She screamed as she felt an unbelievable amount of cum pour into her. Even though his cock had pushed a little further past her cervix, Zofia swore she could feel her womb being flooded with thick ropes of semen.

She felt Jesse’s cock throb, dumping a load into her that would rival a week’s worth of her husband’s emissions. Then it throbbed again, filling her with another wave of cum. Then a third, then a fourth!!

Jesse broke off his grunting, taking in a full lung of air. Five shots of cum, five waves of semen had filled her, and even then his cock still twitched, squeezing out the dregs of his cum. But even the dregs would be more than what her husband could do.

Lena ground her pussy against her face, but Zofia simply couldn’t move.

“Lena, come on, give the poor woman a break,” Jesse said.

“Fine~~”

Lena got off her, and climbed off her desk. Zofia blinked, but her eyes refused to focus. She tried to move, but could only twitch.

And deep in her, she felt Jesse’s cock pulsing with life. He didn’t even seem to get limp from cumming so much!

“We have a deal then,” he smiled.

It felt like a Herculean struggle, but Zofia nodded.

“Good.”

Zofia felt squeals being drawn from her as Jesse pulled his impossible cock from her.

“We’ll swing by to check on our girls every so often,” he said.

Despite her orgasmic haze, Zofia perked up at that.

“And yes, we’ll have a little ‘talk’ with you, too,” he smiled.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she weakly babbled her thanks.

“But first,” Lena said, “we gotta give our daughters a real stern talking to.”

“Don’t need to tell me,” Jesse said, grabbing his clothes. “I thought we gave them a good talking to after their junior prom incident. Guess we better find a new way to get to them.”

“Oh, and Mrs. President,” Lena grinned, “we’ll tell your secretary that you’ll be indisposed for a while.”

“T-thank you,” she croaked. Zofia knew she’d need time to get this dumb shit-eating grin off her face.

* * *

Isla McCree sighed as the cab pulled up to the private airport hangar. She wanted to fly under the radar, but with mom and dad coming to pick them up, any chance of taking a cheap economy flight vanished.

It wasn’t so much her famous last name, but the fact that mom and dad decided to fly in on their own Orca airship that did it for her.

“Thanks,” she grunted to the cab driver.

“Not a problem, ma’am,” he smiled.

“Thanks!” Ava said in her usual, bubbly tone.

Isla gave her twin a very well-practiced side-eyed glare.

“What?” Ava said as they got their bags from the boot. “He was a good driver.”

“You know he just wanted to stare at you, right?” Isla said.

“So?” Ava giggled. “When you got it, flaunt it!”

Ava wore a light jacket, which did an intentionally bad job of covering her. Not that she went topless, which she sadly considered a win. Ava wore a sports bra, as per usual. No other shirt.

Having gotten the sports-genes, Ava spent hours every day working out, either cardio or weights. And it showed; she had abs for days, riding the line between amazingly hot girl bod and bodybuilder excess.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Isla sighed.

“Aw, come on sis, he wasn’t just staring at me,” Ava giggled. “I mean, it is a bind windy out, isn’t tit?”

Isla jumped at Ava flicked her nipple.

“Knock it off!”

“You say I should wear something other than sports bras? At least I wear one!”

“I just don’t like how the underwire rubs into me,” she snapped.

“Man, you’re lucky you’re not stacked like Mommy Angela.”

“Thank God for small miracles…”

“Or are you jealous that I got the bigger set?” Ava grinned, grabbing her bustier set.

“You’re not _that_ much bustier than me, get off it!”

Ava laughed as she grabbed her bags. Isla huffed, and realized that she had absentmindedly started squeezing her breast. She could feel the barbell piercing, both in her nipple and in her hand, and it started to feel sooo good~~

With a deep breath, Isla forced herself to let go of her generous handful of tit, and grabbed her bag, closing the boot behind her. The driver waved again, and pulled out.

Ava practically pranced into the hanger, while Isla drudged in after her. The wind picked up, making her shiver, and her nipples to harden. She took a second to zip up her leather jacket, making sure she didn’t jump the zipper out of its track. Since the jacket was older than her, she wanted to take extra good care of it.

Rubbing her hand along the well-worn and meticulously cared for leather always soothed Isla. She sighed and smiled as her errant stress flowed out of her. She still remembered the day her mother gave her the old punk jacket, oh how she cried.

Vintage punk, with plenty of metal studs and patches…the jacket inspired her to get her piercings; ears, eyebrow, nose stud, even her nipple piercings came from Isla’s love of her mother’s old jacket. And feeling it around her, it felt like her mother always held her in her arms.

“Windy, right?” Ava laughed, gesturing to her own nipples.

Just that that, the feeling faded.

“How are you not cold?” Isla asked. “You’re only wearing a windbreaker!”

“Active outerwear, sister,” Ava laughed.

“God, are you ever not happy?”

“God,” Ava smiled, her voice dipping into mockery, “are you ever not gloomy?”

“I can’t believe we’re sisters…”

“But we’re the best sisters,” Ava said, pulling Isla into a hug.

Where Ava took to sports and exercise, Isla took to music and art. While Ava grew her hair out into a wonderful braid, Isla cut hers punk-rock short. Where Ava didn’t have any kind of body art, Isla had piercings and tattoos.

They only really shared one thing: a nearly-out-of-control sex drive.

A nearly-out-of-controlled sex drive that made Isla really, really, _really_ like the tight hug she got from Ava. She could feel her muscles, her breasts…

“Like this?” Ava purred, grinding against her.

“G-get off me!”

Laughing, Ava let her go. Isla nearly asked for her to come back. Groaning, she followed Ava into the private hanger. Inside sat the Orca, and their parents.

Thanks to the nanobiotic shots Mommy Angela gave them, Jesse and Lena had barely changed at all. The only sign of time had to be her father’s graying hair. She had to admit, it suited him _far_ too well. She had plenty of people befriend her because of her famous DILF.

And once again, she had to really suppress her nearly-out-of-controlled sex drive.

“Mom! Daddy!”

Ava ran over to their legend of a father, and jumped into his arms.

“Hey mom,” Isla said.

“Hey punk,” their mom smiled back. “Still see you’re taking good care of the old leather.”

“Yeah, I love it,” Isla smiled.

Her mom pulled her into a hug.

“Right, we need to get airborne,” she said. “Get in, and strap up.”

“I’ll take those from you two,” dad said, grabbing their bags.

“Thanks, daddy,” Ava said in her usual sing-song voice.

“Yeah, thanks,” Isla said. She distracted herself by thinking of the yelling they would be getting soon. That gave her a suitable shot of dread, enough to counter-act her rampaging hormones.

And she had been told her wild feelings of horniness toned down after high school. If anything, they got _stronger_.

Isla got into the Orca, took a seat next to Ava, and strapped in. Mom and dad got into the cockpit, and get them out on the runway. London Heathrow, despite being one of the busiest airports in the world, moved quickly to get them airborne. Not that they were special, but because Heathrow had grown to accommodate the traffic.

It wasn’t long until they got into the air. Isla looked out the window, seeing London shrink down as they flew back home.

The lingering feeling of dread built in her gut when she heard the door to the cockpit open.

“Right,” Lena said, “autopilot’s on, so let’s get the talk going.”

Isla grumbled as she undid her belt. She clicked a button, and her chair moved forwards. The Orca had two large holo-tables built into the deck; her chair moved her right to the edge, so she could lean on her elbow. Ava followed her move, but kicked her feet up.

“Ava, dear, feet down please,” dad said.

“But da~addy…”

“No, Ava, this is a serious talk we need to have.”

Ava, ever the brat, pouted. But she put her feet down. Mom and dad pulled up their own chairs, and sat down.

“I want to start this off by saying that we raised you girls in a _very_ sex-positive house,” dad began. “We want to be there for you, and there are things you can always talk to us about; we’ll never stop being supportive of you. And not just us, but all your other mothers as well.”

“What your dad is saying is that we love you, and we’ll always love you,” mom said. “We’ve been open and up front about a lot of things with you; I’m sure you two remember how embarrassed you were when you asked why you have so many other mothers and half-siblings.”

Isla felt her face flush. They all learned at a very early age that their parents fucked, and any child who found that out would be mentally fucked, no matter how open and caring their family tried to be.

At least, that’s what Isla told herself. She had to pretend to be normal, after all.

“You two might be the opposites in a lot of ways,” dad said, “but you’re your mother’s daughters through-and-through. You’ve got so much of her in you, I’m actually a little amazed I don’t have more of myself in there!”

Isla shifted in her seat; so this would be how they moved onto their latest bout of trouble. Ava sighed, and shifted her weight.

“You two got my sex drive,” Lena said. “I know how it feels to be horny all the time, and to have to fight that feeling so I can get stuff done.”

“When you feel like getting around to doing that stuff,” dad grinned.

“Jesse, please, I’m trying to prove a point here,” mom huffed. “Girls, it’s great that you can find people who please you. That’s a giant thing for me, and I’m glad you know what you want. It’s just…you have to know when it’s appropriate for you to scratch that itch!”

“If I can jump in,” dad said, “it’s not like you’ll magically know what you can and shouldn’t do one day, it’s a continuous lesson. Hell, your mom only learned that skill when you two were four, and she’s still working on it!”

“I am,” she said. “Girls, you can’t go around fucking everyone you see, whenever. Isla, you have to know what’s appropriate behavior for a teacher to engage in with a student.”

“She wasn’t my teacher,” Isla said lamely.

“Yes, but she’s still a teacher, and you’re still a student,” dad said. “That’s a power dynamic that makes it wrong. Isla, you could’ve got a teacher fired, ruined her career. Yes, Professor Smith _is_ hot, but you can’t just be thinking about yourself!”

Isla glowered, leaning further back into her seat.

“Ava, luv, you can’t just go into the men’s locker room and ask to get spit roasted!”

“But the boys liked it~~” Ava giggled, a big, dumb grin on her face.

“And you could’ve gotten them expelled for such behavior,” dad gasped. “For the love of God, girls, we had to have a very tough talk with the Principal! You could’ve been tossed out of Cambridge with a serious mark on your names!”

Isla looked away, blushing. She knew she took a risk, but she didn’t think it would’ve blown up like this.

Ava shifted in her seat again, and Isla caught the sound of something buzzing. Mom and dad heard it, too; they perked up.

“Is that…?”

“What’s what?” Ava asked, eyes fluttering in an act of faux-innocence.

“Ava,” mom said, “was that your phone?”

“It was too soft to be a phone’s buzzer,” dad said.

Suddenly, both her parent’s faces hardened.

“Ava, what do you have?”

“N-nothing~~”

Ava tried to move away, but Isla leaned over. She reached towards her sister’s pants, which made Ava yelp and moan. Still, Ava tried to fight her off.

But for all of her strength, Ava seemed very weak, very ticklish. Isla knew that mood well; she pushed Ava’s hands aside, and pushed her hand into her pants.

Ava _moaned_ at that. Isla froze for a split second, a jolt of pleasure shooting up her spine. But she continued, and eventually felt something hard, round, and plastic.

She pulled it out, revealing a little egg vibrator.

“Really, Ava?” Mom gasped. “You were using a vibrator here? While we were talking…?”

“It’s not my fault I’m always hot,” Ava purred.

“Dammit girls, this is what we’re talking about,” dad gasped. “There’s a time and a place for everything, and you need to know when it is neither the time, nor the place!”

“Yeah, Ava,” Isla said.

“Uh, honey, we also meant you,” mom said.

Ava laughed as Isla felt her face flush.

“Look, girls, you have to know you were almost in a world of trouble,” dad said. “We were barely able to keep you two in Cambridge! They were going to kick you out.”

Even Ava faltered at that.

“B-but I was just having fun,” she said.

“Yeah, Mrs. Smith said we would be fine,” Isla said.

“And when was that?” Mom asked. “After the fifth or twelve time of asking her to go down on you?”

Isla grumbled. She needed to learn to keep her damn mouth shut.

“I don’t think there can be a ‘next time’ for this,” dad continued. “Christ, don’t you girls remember your junior prom?”

“Low blow, dad,” Ava mumbled. Finally, she started blushing.

“I wasn’t the one doing the blowing,” he retorted.

“Jesse, honey,” mom sighed, “this isn’t working.”

Dad leaned back in his chair, and ran his hands through his hair.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “it isn’t.”

“What, are we too much for you?” Isla asked.

“Honey, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but yes, you are.”

Isla snorted at that.

Then she saw a look of realization pass over her mom’s eyes.

“I think I got it,” Lena smiled.

“Got what?” Dad asked.

“Jesse, can you stand up?”

“What for?”

“Please…?”

Dad blinked, but got up.

“Girls,” mom purred, “we’ve been trying to get to you, to teach you a much-needed lesson on how to control yourselves, but maybe we’ve been going about this the wrong way. Maybe we need to change it up; instead of limiting you, maybe we should gorge you.”

Lena brought her hands up, and with a disturbing amount of expertise, undid their father’s belt, and pulled his pants and boxers down.

Isla gasped as she saw her father’s naked cock. She had seen plenty of porn, even porn made about her family, yet even the exaggerated porn managed to underestimated the sheer size of her daddy’s dick.

And Ave? Ava _moaned_ at the sight of it.

“Lena, what the hell?” Jesse sputtered, grabbing for his pants.

“The definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results,” she grinned. “So let’s change up what we’re doing, and get something _different_ out of this!”

Dad reached for his pants, but Lena held them in a firm grip. Isla barely saw it; her gaze rested on the mighty, impossible penis before her.

Every one of her favorite porn stars paled in comparison to what she saw between her father’s legs. She stared, only dimly aware that her mouth began to drool.

“Well, girls?” Her mother winked. “What do you think?”

“I—I, mom, Jesus Christ, you can’t,” Isla gasped.

“ _Daddy~~_ ”

One word. Ava moaned one simple, basic word. And with that one word, Isla trembled and melted. Isla heard the need, the want, the desire, in her twin’s voice.

In that one word, Isla knew what Ava wanted; and a not-so-insignificant part of her own self wanted what her sister wanted.

“Oh daddy~~” Ava gasped.

Isla somehow found the willpower to pull her eyes from her father’s dick. She had to look somewhere else, so she turned towards her sister.

Isla regretted that immediately.

When she turned to look at Ava, her twin sister had leaned back, and had her knees up to her chest. Isla could see a dark spot growing on her leggings where her arousal dripped through, and she rubbed her clit.

“Daddy,” Ava breathed, “is that for me…?”

“Ava, no, your mother—“

“Oh, mommy showed us what we needed to see!”

Ava swung her legs down, and crawled onto the table.

“Oh fuck, it’s so big,” she breathed. “Daddy, I…we didn’t know~~”

“Lena, stop your daughter,” he begged.

“Jesse, come on, we can’t go doing the same things and expect our girls to act different.”

Isla tried to look at her mother, she tried to focus on her voice, on the tone of her words.

But she could only stare at her father’s massive cock.

“Since our girls came out as cock-hounds, maybe we should indulge them instead of lecturing them,” mom grinned. “I mean, I eventually calmed down when you gave me the fucking I needed.”

“Daddy, oh God~~” Ava breathed. She crawled over the table. “Daddy, please, I’ve been looking for something that big, I’ve been looking for a cock like this~~”

Isla held her breath as she saw her father’s cock start to rise. Her eyes widened as she saw it grow bigger and bigger, bigger than anything she had ever seen…

“Yeah, daddy,” Mommy Lena giggled, “why don’t you show your lil’ girl what she needs to see?”

“Lena, fuck, she’s my daughter,” daddy Jesse gasped.

“That never seemed to stop you when _my_ mother fucked me,” Lena smiled. She wrapped her arm around her father’s hips, she grabbed his unbelievable dick, she shook it, she caressed it, and she cooed as it grew bigger and bigger in her hands. “Or don’t you remember the last time that Grandma Kat rode my ass…?”

Hearing that, her father stopped; Isla did as well.

Of course she knew just how perverted her parents were; Isla had seen what Grandma Kat did to her mother, she saw what Grandma Izzy begged for when they all thought they were alone in the massive chateau rooms.

“Oh, daddy~~”Ava breathed, inches from their father, “oh God, I’ve been looking for a cock like this…”

“I know I have,” Lena purred. She reached forward, and took Ava’s hand. “How wet are you, baby? I’m _soaking_.”

“Oh God, I’m so glad I wore my sports panties,” Ava stammered. She reached out, and gently touched their father’s insane balls. She jiggled them, bouncing them up and down in her cupped hands, and their father’s cock grew bigger, bigger, and _bigger_. “Oh fuck, I’m so wet~~”

It grew bigger and bigger as Ava played with it, played with the dick that shot them into her mother’s womb.

Just thinking about that kicked Isla’s hormones into overdrive.

Isla ground her knees together as she watched her twin gathered herself up, kneeling before their father’s cock.

“Ava,” Jesse gasped. “Please, come on…”

“Daddy, please,” Ava begged, cupping his massive ball sack. “We’ve seen Mommy Brigitte fuck Mommy Ingrid. Why can’t you give me what you gave them?”

Isla couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dick that sprung from her father’s hips. It would shame a stallion!

“Yeah, alright,” he groaned, “seeing Brigitte and Ingrid go at it _is_ pretty hot.”

“See?” Mom giggled. “Just need a little something-something for our girls~~”

Isla realized just how hot and heavy breathing came to her. She could feel her nipples harden, she suddenly became acutely aware of just how wet she had gotten. Suddenly, her life felt like it had become a sexy dream, a porn from her deepest fantasies.

And yet, the same memory hovered in her mind, driving her jealousy, filling her with envy.

_Ava followed her through the chateau. They were nine years old, and looking for their father._

_“He’s got to be here,” Isla said._

_“Isla,” Ava said, “they said they wanted alone time.”_

_“But we can’t finish our homework without their help,” she said. “Then we can go play with the others.”_

_Ava gave a little groan, a sound that meant she knew they were doing the right thing, but would still get in trouble._

_Isla made her way to the door, and gently pushed it open. The sight inside made her gasp._

_They had found their father, all right. Jesse sat on the edge of the massive bed, naked. And kneeling in front of him were Ashe, Satya, and Olivia._

_They were naked too. And they were licking his penis._

_Ava gasped, but Isla could only stare. Not at her naked father, but at the other mothers. She stared at their faces, rooted in place. All three women had a look of adoration on them, of pure and overwhelming pleasure, a look Isla would come to realize as lust. But what truly struck her, what truly kept her rooted in place, had to be the looks of enrapture that filled their faces._

_Isla stared as her other mothers worshipped their father, although she hardly saw his dick. No, the submissive looks on their faces is what pulled Isla in, the look of total dedication to her father._

_And deep within her, something clicked. Isla realized, in that moment, what she wanted; she wanted someone to look at her like how their other mothers looked at her father._

Isla re-lived that moment whenever she got a woman in bed. She hunted for that look of adoration, but she couldn’t find one that truly matched what she had seen that day.

And seeing her sister, her twin, give their father that look…?

Burning jealousy competed for her attention. And it actually took her mind off her all-encompassing horniess, if only a little.

“Girls,” their dad said, “you can’t go around fucking whoever you want. But it looks like you need to get it out of your system.”

“Oh daddy, I do~~” Ava moaned. She moved, sitting on her knees, showing off her fit body.

“Fuck, why do you only ever wear sports bras?” He croaked.

“Your daddy likes it when women wear sports bras,” their mom laughed. “Girl abs are high on his list.”

“Don’t you like them, daddy?” Ava caressed her belly, flexing to show off her muscles.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful…”

Isla bit her tongue. Why couldn’t she ever get someone to look at her like that?

“Ava,” mom sang, “why don’t you get a—“

She never finished. Ava all but lunged for their father, and gave his cock a big, wet, tongue-filled kiss. He moaned, pushing the envy in Isla’s mind back as her hormones made her crave sex.

“Feeling lonely?”

Isla yelped as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her. She had gotten so caught up in her memory, and her jealousy, that she missed her mother getting up to walk over to her.

“N-no…”

“Mmm, I doubt that.”

“Mom!!” Isla gasped.

Her mother draped her arms over her shoulder, and her hands ran down her sides, underneath her jacket. Suddenly, Isla regretted not wearing a bra; she could feel her mother’s hands on her, separated only by a thin t-shirt.

“I can feel how hard your nipples are,” Lena purred into her ear. “Oh! And you’re so wet, too~~”

Isla gasped as she felt her mother caressing her soaking cunt. Ahead of her, Ava seemed to gobble down their father’s cock.

“Yeah, she’s your daughter, all right,” he chuckled, taking a handful of Ava’s hair.

“And this little girl of ours has to be wetter than her sister!”

“I, I am not!” Isla stammered.

“Oh yes you are.”

“N—no!”

“Isla, we know how much action you get,” mom giggled. Isla twisted in her grip, resenting how her mother pinched and twisted her nipple and caressed her clit. She could feel herself melting in her hands, her desperate need growing larger and larger.

“We know how many girls you seduce,” her mother purred, continuing her assault. “But I think you’re too into girls to know what to do with such a cock. I mean, look at your sister go!”

With her mother working her clit over, twisting her nipple, playing with her piercing just the way she liked it, Isla knew she had to look like a hot mess.

And Ava, oh, she had spit running from her mouth, long sticky strands of saliva running across her lips, incestuously coating their daddy’s dick. Ava had the look of pure adoration that Isla craved; but that adoration had been directed at their father. Ava looked at her through half-lidded eyes, drunk on pleasure, and giggled.

“Ava, it’s not nice to talk with your mouth full,” their father laughed.

Ava responded by going back to sucking his dick. She knew how Isla never took a cock before, she knew all too well. And Isla resented her sister for knowing.

“I—I’m not jealous of her,” Isla forced herself to say.

“Isla, you shouldn’t lie~~” Mother purred.

“I don’t want it!!” Isla could hear the lie as plain as day.

“I think you do,” she giggled. “You just can’t take it.”

“I can take it if I want to,” Isla gasped, blindly fighting against her mother. Verbally, at least. She tried to control her body, but she felt like putty in the older woman’s experienced hands.

“Honey…?”

“I don’t know,” her smolderingly hot father said. “She’s only had girlfriends.”

“I’m not inexperienced!” She spat.

“Then why don’t we test that?”

Isla shivered as her mother licked her earlobe.

“I bet that I can get you to cum,” she breathed into Isla’s ear. “Then we’ll see who’s really inexperienced~~?”

“You’re on,” Isla blindly said.

“Then get out of your pants.”

“Huh?”

“Isla,” Lena giggled, “weren’t you listening?”

“I—I was…”

“Then what did we agree to?”

Isla gasped for breath, her every nerve on fire. Suddenly, she realized just how blank her mind went, just how pleasure-drunk she had become. The words had all become a blur, she had only been listening to the tone, and thrashing out against it, all for the sake of her pride.

“I—uh…”

“All these years, and you still aren’t listening,” her mother sighed.

“You can’t blame her,” Jesse, her father, said as he thrust more of his cock into her twin’s mouth. “She’s always been more of a feeler than a thinker. Emotions come easy to Isla, she reacts best to it.”

“Hmm…fine,” mom said. “Isla, I said you’re too inexperienced for your daddy’s cock. I bet you that I could make you cum, and you said I couldn’t. So get out of your pants, little lady.”

Isla felt like she would burst into flames, either from her nearly-out-of-control sex drive or from the embarrassment of being thrust into such a compromising position.

Then something clicked in her mind. She could get her own mother to look at her with that look of adoration, just like how her father got his other wives to look at him when they went down on her.

She finally had the chance to have her dream come true: she could finally get a woman to fully and utterly submit to her.

Isla could already picture it in her mind; her mother, her own blood mother, on her knees, slobbering over her dripping wet cunt, trying her best to make her cum. And Isla would find her lacking. So mother dearest would try harder and harder, dedicating more and more of herself to eating her out, only to fail. And the only way to succeed would be to make her cum, would be to open herself to Isla, to utterly submit to being controlled…

The thought gave Isla a boost in confidence. She could do this, she could finally get what she wanted. So she got up, and began undoing her pants.

Ava let go of their father’s cock; it made an audible pop when she pulled it from her mouth.

“Daddy~~” she gasped, “please, I promise to be a good girl from now on, please, I need this thick cock in me, I need it _sooo_ bad~~”

Hearing her sister submit to their father made Isla shiver. She fumbled with the button on her jeans, but finally got it undone.

“Promise not to go around having sex in public again?” He smiled, gently slapping her twin in the face with his unbelievable cock.

“Oh daddy I promise!” Ava breathed. “Please, take that dick of yours and fuck me hard and deep, I want to feel the cock that I came from, I want to feel it stir up my insides, I need it to claim me, to tear me open, oh my God I want to feel you fill me up with a load of my brothers and sisters, please daddy~~!”

Isla nearly fell over hearing her sister talk. Hearing those words, hearing the need that filled Ava’s voice, that nearly pushed Isla over the edge; she nearly came from her sister’s dirty talking!

Although judging from how mother moaned, and how father’s cock twitched, they nearly came themselves as well.

“Fuck, why are you so good at dirty talking?” Their father croaked.

“Because your little girl needs to be taught a lesson,” Ava drunkenly grinned. She started to wiggle out of her leggings, showing off her toned ass. Isla felt her mouth water as she stared at those succulent glutes.

Ava wore moister-wicking boy shorts. But Isla and her had taken after their mother, and gotten booties that were made to be stared at, fondled, and worshipped; Ava’s ass filled the panties to the point where stitching had torn trying to contain them. Isla couldn’t help but gaze longingly at her twin’s succulent ass, and her damaged pride inflated a little, knowing that she had the same ass herself.

Hell, she had dozens of girlfriends who went out with her just for the chance to gaze at her ass. She had done so many things to those women, all while teasing them along with the chance to touch her butt.

When they were teens, Isla had stared at her sister as she changed in their room, marveling at the nigh-perfect ass they both shared.

“I’m so glad you two take after me,” their mother breathed, moving in to rub her hands on Isla’s body yet again.

She nearly jumped forgetting that her mother stood behind her.

“Come on, off with those jeans,” mother laughed.

Isla pulled down her jeans and panties, and kicked them off. But she stayed in her leather jacket and t-shirt.

“Hey, Isla,” their father smiled, “why don’t you sit near me? We both got some wild fucking nymphos trying to get us off, why shouldn’t we stick together?”

That finally got Isla to smile.

“Oh, I can’t wait to win to mommy,” she laughed.

Isla only dimly realized that she say the word ‘mommy.’

“Man, I’m not too sure about that,” her father said. “Your mother’s got several dozen tricks up her sleeves.”

“I’m glad someone realizes it,” mother Lena cooed.

Isla gasped as her mother pushed her into the chair. She watched as Lena got on her knees, giving her dripping wet sex a hungry look.

“Daddy, please~~” Ava cooed. She writhed on the table, peeling off her panties, until she finally lay naked. “I’m so empty without you…”

Isla stared as she saw their father spread her twin’s legs, and lined up his hulking beast with her pussy. She trembled as he ground it against her sex, she could see Ava’s pussy lips part, ready to accept their father’s dick.

Ava screamed as he pushed into her. The scream sent shivers up and down Isla’s spine.

“Oh my God daddy you’re so big and hard and hot and big please fuck me, fuck your little princess, turn me up with that cock of yours ohmygodohmygod~~”

Jesse groaned as he dove into her cunt. Isla stared as she saw her sister’s trim abs swell as the cock that made them pushed outward against her stomach, she felt like cumming it looked so good—

She gasped as her mother licked her pussy. Isla never had a woman lick her like that; it felt gentle, sensual, more so than anything else she had ever felt. Her mother’s tongue glided across her, soft as velvet.

“Your old mom still has it, doesn’t she?” Mother giggled.

“N-no~~” Isla babbled, “I…I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Daddy~~~!”

Dammit, why couldn’t Ava be quieter? She really would cum if she kept hearing her sister scream like that!

“Fuck,” their father grunted, “so tight. God, I love the feeling of a fresh pussy around my cock.”

“I never want to feel any other cock but yours, daddy, oh my GOD you’re so good to me!!” Ava screamed. She pulled her hair, she tried to twist and turn, but with such an unbelievable cock in her, she couldn’t go anywhere.

Isla bit her lip as her mother kissed her clit. She held herself utterly rigid as she watched her father fuck her sister, pulling his cock out before gently plowing into her. She could see the love, the tender care that went into their love making.

But above all, she hated how her father got to see another woman stare at him with utter devotion, utter care, utter _submission_.

Why couldn’t she have that?

Her mother wrapped her arms around her hip, making Isla gasp. She quickly pressed her mouth shut so she wouldn’t give away just how close she had come to cumming.

But when her mother began to truly eat her out, Isla knew she couldn’t possibly win. Lena kissed her clit, then ran her tongue over her swollen lips, never using more than just the barest amount of force, and that drove Isla _wild_.

She teased Isla, running her tongue along her pussy lips, then gently up the middle, teasing her inner folds, nearly pushing her tongue into her, but never quite doing it! Tears stung Isla’s eyes as she tried to keep herself utterly still, but she could feel her body trembling and shaking. She had to look somewhere else, she couldn’t look down at her mother, but her fucking sister and father were the only other things to look at!

And looking at them drove Isla wild with envy and lust. Ava’s dirty talk turned into nigh incoherent babbling, drooling really, as their father pinned her down, and stuffed her with cock. Ava only seemed able to do one thing: wrapping her legs around their father’s hips.

Lena chuckled, sending shockwaves up Isla’s pussy. She could feel her eyes crossing as she tried to hold back her climax. She breathed in short, deep gasps; then she realized that her father took similar breaths.

_We’re both going to cum,_ Isla thought in a moment of clarity.

Every muscle in her body burned from trying to fight the inevitable. She could feel her orgasm breaking free of her control, she felt it roll over her, she could feel every cell in her body trembling in anticipation of it…

And then it hit.

Isla moaned. She _moaned_. She couldn’t believe the perverted sound that came from her mouth as her orgasm rocked her body. She could feel herself squirting! She squirted on her mother, covered her face with fluids. And her mother moaned as she lapped it all up.

Her arms thrashed, her legs trembled, and she saw her father _thrust_ himself into her twin, roaring as he came himself. She saw his overbuilt balls flexing, she saw Ava’s taunt tummy seem to swell, she couldn’t believe it, but her father just came in his daughter! He wasn’t just cumming, no, he had to be filling her with an unbelievable amount of cum!

“Pump me daddy, pump me,” Ava slurred, “oooh, I can feel your hot cum in me, I’m being stuffed with baby brothers and sisters, oh Go~od!!!”

“Fuck, we’ve raised such cock hungry sluts!” He hissed.

Isla’s orgasm melted her brain. She couldn’t believe this happened; her mother, eating her out, her sister, riding their father, it mad her mind shut down. Her body relaxed, turned to rubber, and she nearly slid out of her chair.

Dimly she could feel hands on her. Blinking through the haze, she saw her mother holding her up.

“Told you I could make you cum,” she smiled.

And Isla felt like crying again.

“Never get it,” she mumbled.

“Baby?” Her mother’s grin drooped, concern replaced it.

“I’ll never get it…”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

Lena gently grabbed her, and helped sit her up in the chair. Looking over, Isla saw her father pulling his massive cock out of Ava. He squeezed it, shooting out a few more ropes of cum across her belly.

“Isla? Honey? Talk to me,” mom said.

Isla looked at her twin. Ava stared at their father, with the same envious look of rapture on her face.

“I’ll never get looked at that way,” Isla cried.

“Hey, it’s okay,” mom said, wrapping her up in a hug.

“Isla, talk to us,” dad said, his cock still impossibly large. It contrasted with his voice, suddenly very caring.

But Ava giggled, still clearly delirious from her orgasms.

“Should I tell them?” Ava slurred.

That prickled Isla’s pride, making her sit up straighter. Like hell she’d let her sister get a leg up on her.

“I…I wanted to be stared at like daddy was,” she mumbled. “To be adored, to be worshipped.”

“Where did this come from?” Mom asked.

Despite being naked, having her mother eat her out, and watching their father fuck her sister, Isla felt the tug of embarrassment.

“I, Ava and I saw you, dad; years ago,” she blushed. “We kind of walked in on you and Moms Ashe, Satya, and Olivia.”

“Oh boy, this is gonna be good,” he chuckled good naturedly.

“They were kneeling in front of you,” Isla breathed, the memory, the desire, the lust making her voice stronger and stronger. “They were sucking you off, we’d never seen anything like that before! But, but it wasn’t the dick sucking. I love how they looked at you.

“I loved how they worshipped you, how they seemed wholly _devoted_ to you, they looked like they would do anything for you! You had them, you controlled them, and…and that was the first time I came. I came _so hard_ from seeing you dominate them, and I’ve never wanted anything more than to see that, to have someone submit to me!”

Isla realized just how hard she breathed. She finally said it, she finally came clean, she finally spilled her guts about what she wanted more than anything in the world. And it felt great!

“Ah,” her dad said, smiling gently. “That explains a few things.”

“I’d say it explains everything!” Mom laughed.

“All the girlfriends…”

“All the dramatic breakups…”

Isla could hear the joking tone in her parent’s voice, and she resented it. She hated being teased like this!

“Isla, honey,” Lena cooed, pulling her into a tighter hug, “you don’t get people to do that to you by dominating them. You get that reaction by having someone you love, someone you can trust with _anything_.”

“You know that I have a lot of wives, and you have a lot of moms. Outside of your bio-mom, that is,” dad said. “I didn’t get that way by just walking into their rooms, dropping my pants, and telling them to suck my dick.”

“You did with Emily and I,” mom giggled.

“Yeah, _after_ we were married,” he gasped. “When we had clear limits set up by then. Isla, you know you have mothers who are the dominant ones when I’m with them, right?”

“What?!” She gasped.

“Told you~~” Ava sang.

“Ava, I’m seriously wondering where you picked up this ‘peeping Tom’ gene, ‘cus it wasn’t from either of us,” Jesse said, pointing to him and Lena. “Either that, or Olivia and Satya had an especial effect on you.

“What I mean to say is, everyone is different. Ashe and Olivia love to be dominated. And don’t even get me _started_ on Zarya. But that’s their kinks, hell, it’s their fetishes! But Ana and Fareeha like to be the ones in charge; Ana more so. People have different wants, different desires, and you can’t just go around forcing your kinks or fetishes on people; it’s an ebb and flow, a give and take. And dominating someone doesn’t just mean to pin them down and do whatever to them, it’s all about trust and love.”

“Trust and love?” Isla asked. “That’s what people feel when they get dominated?”

“We can’t speak for everyone, but that’s how it is in this family. Ashe, Olivia, Satya, and Zarya trust me, and I show them my love by accepting that trust, and doing what gets them off. If they didn’t trust me, how can they open up and ask me to do some, let’s be honest, kind of violent stuff to them?”

“Isla, I was with you,” Ava said, coming back to her senses. “I saw what you saw, remember? I didn’t know you saw our other moms getting dominated, I thought you saw them opening up and putting their trust in daddy.”

“Wait, seriously?” Isla sputtered. “They were going down on him like there was no tomorrow! How could you see that as trust?”

“How can you see that as control?” Ava replied. “I saw their eyes, so full of love…I saw them opening up to daddy, showering him with their love, and he returned their adoration to them by using his cock on them.

“Why do you think I fuck so many people?” She asked. Isla wondered if her sister knew she started playing with her tits. “I want to love people, I want to _be_ loved, I want to give everyone my everything, and I want it all, too. That’s why I’ve had so many boyfriends, girlfriends, and hookups; I want to find that person who can give me everything while I give them everything.”

“I always thought you were easy.”

“Well, sex _is_ pretty great,” Ava giggled, her normal bubbly voice returning.

Love? Devotion? Isla always knew daddy had lots of wives, but it had become so mundane, just more background noise to ignore.

She thought back to that moment, the defining few seconds of her life. She could still see the image as clear as day, a snapshot memory that would never fade.

_Ava gasped, but Isla could only stare. Not at her naked father, but at the other mothers. She stared at their faces, rooted in place. All three women had a look of adoration on them, of pure and overwhelming pleasure, a look Isla would come to realize as lust. But what truly struck her, what truly kept her rooted in place, had to be the looks of enrapture that filled their faces._

Sudden realization hit Isla. That had been her first introduction to sex. That had been her sexual awakening, and she remembered just how horny she had felt.

The onrush of hormones, the sudden ‘click’ of why some girls looked better than others, and the sudden need that burned between her legs. It all made sense: her first wave of horniness hit her. And she thought that rush came from the looks of submission, of adoration that her mothers gave her father.

For years, a full decade even, Isla thought it came from her father controlling them. She had been so swept up in her hormones, she forgot to see the look of love in their eyes.

It wasn’t about controlling someone, it had always been about fully accepting someone, trusting them.

“God,” she croaked.

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in,” mom said, holding her close to her.

“Oh God, I’ve had so many girlfriends, I fucked so many things up…” she cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay, we all make mistakes,” Lena smiled. “Hell, I gotta tell you about some of my exes before I met Emily and your father.”

Isla felt tears spring to her eyes, but her mother held onto her still. She felt safe. Warm. And loved.

“Looks like that helped,” her father chuckled.

She could only nod. Isla brought her wrist up to dry her eyes, then remembered she still wore her mother’s leather jacket.

Laughing, Lena grabbed a shirt, and Isla dried her eyes with that.

“Feeling better?” She asked.

“Loads,” Isla nodded.

“God,” Ava groaned, “I think I got a new kink.”

“Please don’t say happy family moments,” dad groaned. “Dinner is already weird enough with all the moms.”

“No, not yet, daddy,” she giggled. “Just Isla finally realizing what she’s always needed.”

“You mean what her daddy’s got?” Lena grinned. “He’s still rock hard.”

Isla looked up, and saw that her father still had a raging hard.

“It’s all the supplements Angela’s got me on,” he sighed.

Isla trembled. With her feelings sorted out, she realized just how horny she felt by looking at her father’s cock.

No, not horny…well, yes, horny, but more filled with light in her sudden realization. Filled with that love she saw Ava give her father, and realizing the reason she hated herself wasn’t that she wasn’t the recipient of that love, but rather that she actually wanted to give it herself. Deep down, she had always wanted to find someone to trust.

And maybe just a little jealousy that Ava got to give her love instead of her.

“I think my twin needs some daddy love~~” Ava sang.

Isla’s breathing seized up. She wanted to connect with someone, but to admit it?

“Ava, stop giving your sister a hard time,” dad said. “Isla, you can ignore—“

“Please.”

The words sprung from her lips before she knew what she had said, before she even knew she said anything. The suddenness, the gentleness of her voice, the clear love that filled her, it didn’t just catch Isla by surprise. Ava blinked, startled by the admission. Mom gaped, but quickly began cooing. And dad? He just shook his head.

“You’re serious?” He asked.

“Please…”

“Jesse, you better help your little girl out~~” Lena sang.

“Isla, is this what you want?” He asked, ignoring the overly horny mother.

Isla swallowed. Her mind still spun, reeling with epiphanies. In the back of her mind, her entire life played out before her, what had driven her to get so many girlfriends, what drove them apart, how she could’ve done better to them, how she could’ve treated them better, given them more of what they deserved…

But her mind also realized what she wanted, and what she actually felt whenever she saw her father. She did love her daddy, and her rampant hormones wanted her to stop hiding it.

“I do,” she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Jesse held his hand out. Isla took it. He pulled her to her feet, and she sprang into his arms. Isla heard her sister and mother melt into an extended ‘awwww’ as she kissed her father, and he kissed her back.

She felt his cock, still so hard, throb against her thigh.

“Please,” she gently gasped, “I…I want to love, I want to show my love…”

Jesse scooped her up, making Isla inhale sharply. He took a couple steps, and gently set her down on the table, next to Ava. Isla rolled onto her jacket, the leather keeping her from touching the chilly table. She had to stick her ass up a little, but that wasn’t a problem.

Jesse leaned onto her, kissing her again. Isla had kissed a few men in her life, but this felt better than all of them put together. It felt better than all the kisses she got from her girlfriends, as well. Before, each kiss had felt fiery, burning with passion, yet so passionate it fizzled out as quickly as it started; it sent her looking for a new relationship, a new hookup, a new fuck.

But this? Oh, this kiss felt so much better. It felt like the burning love she actually yearned for, brilliant and bright and as steady as the sun.

It got Isla wetter than she had ever been in her life; wetter than her best memory, when she and Ava accidentally walked in on their father.

“This is so beautiful,” Ava cried.

“I know,” Lena sobbed.

Isla ignored them, relishing the amazing lips her father had.

“But mommy, I don’t want to be left out~~”

“And baby, I am a little hungry~~”

Isla moaned as Jesse pulled away from her.

“Never gonna change, are you?” Dad laughed.

“Just like how you’ll never change,” mom grinned.

Isla looked over, and saw her mother scooting Ava closer to the edge of the table. Her twin spread her legs open, and their mother dove headfirst into her crotch.

“Oh mommy~~” Ava purred, “o-oh God~~yes, suck out that cum, ooooh fuck that feels good, eat that incestuous cream pie, please!!”

Oh great. Ava’s constant dirty talk turned her on even more.

“Isla? Honey?” Dad said, drawing her back to his bearded face. “Only if you want this.”

She answered by wrapping her legs around his hips. Isla could feel his cock resting on top of her cunt, ready to skewer it.

“Alright,” he smiled, wide and gentle. Isla could feel her face twisting in a smile, wholly dedicating herself to her father.

Just as she always _really_ wanted.

Jesse leaned in to give her another tender, loving kiss; one she returned with gusto. She felt him draw his hips back. Isla’s heart hammered in her chest; she might’ve had dozens of girlfriends, and they’ve used toys, but she had never, ever done _this_ before.

She squealed and squirmed as she felt her daddy’s dick press against her cunt.

And she broke the kiss off when he gently pushed it into her.

Isla moaned as she felt the massive cock of her father push against her wet lips. She felt herself being pushed open. She could feel every millimeter of his turgid cock press against her. And when her pussy finally opened up to him, oh God, it felt so _good!!!_

She felt him enter her. Isla had taken big toys before, but nothing could compare to the size of her father. She felt her tiny little soaking vagina being pushed open, pushed wider than ever before, lighting every nerve on fire, filling her with its size and heat and oh God why did she have to wait this long to feel this?!

Isla’s brain felt like it started to fry. She couldn’t keep up with this kind of pleasure, she couldn’t handle this kind of intimacy, she’d never done anything like this before, had this kind of a connection before!!

Her breasts pressed against Jesse’s chest. She could feel his heartbeat, she felt his groan as he claimed her first time, went deeper than any toy she ever had, filled her up, _fucked her!!_

“Daddy,” she slobbered, “d-does it feel good?”

“Oh fuck, Isla,” he moaned. “This is so good!”

“She needs this, daddy,” Ava giggled, taking Isla’s hand. “Give it to her!”

Isla never felt her father’s balls press against her thighs, but it didn’t matter. She felt perfect, utter contentment at just taking this much of his cock.

Jesse hissed, and pulled his cock out. Isla thrashed, trying to keep him lodged deep in her. Not that she could’ve stopped him. But it felt sooo goooood to try.

Her father grunted. She wrapped her arms around him, pressed herself against him, mashing her breasts against his broad, powerful chest. She pulled him into her, both with her arms, her legs, and her pussy.

And it worked.

“Shit, gonna cum!!”

Isla howled as Jesse drove his cock into her, going deeper and deeper into her, until she finally felt his balls against her thighs.

And then he came.

Isla gasped and moaned as she felt the first tidal wave of cum shoot into her. She’d never felt anything like it. So hot, so sticky, so _filling_. She pulled her daddy closer into her as he filled her with shot after shot of hot cum.

She couldn’t believe she had to wait this long to feel this way.

Then again, maybe because she waited this long, it felt so good.

It felt like eons, but her father finally stopped cumming. She could feel his seed running out of her pussy, onto her thighs.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Isla, this was amazing.”

“It~~it was~~”

“Did you love it?” Ava giggled.

And for the first time in her life, Isla let out the girliest giggle she could’ve ever imagined.

“Yes,” she giggled, “ _I loved it._ ”

Ava laughed with her, and took her hand. Isla never so close to her sister as she did then and there.

The moment lasted a few seconds, then she gasped and thrashed; her daddy pulled his dick out of her, dripping cum across the floor.

“Yum,” mom gasped. “More hot cum…”

Isla froze, waiting for her mother’s hot tongue against her. So when her mother moaned and she felt nothing, Isla thought her nerves had been overloaded.

But no. She looked up, and saw mother sucking off father.

“I want some,” Ava gasped, pulling herself off the table. “Isla? You want some?”

“Oh God yes,” she breathed.

She slid off the table, right next to her twin. Ava reached their father’s cock first, but pried it out of their mother’s mouth, and offered it to Isla.

So Isla opened her mouth, and started sucking at her father’s flared glans.

“This never gets old,” he sighed.

Isla moaned as she felt the hot, salty taste of his cum, mixed with the spit of their mother, and the lingering taste of her own pussy.

“Why not share this moment?” Lena laughed.

Isla looked up through half-lidded eyes, and saw her father grabbing his phone. She felt the edges of her mouth tugging upwards in a smile; or at least, however much she could smile with such a big cockhead in her mouth.

He fiddled with his phone, and Isla heard it call someone. She sucked at his cock, relishing the taste, and the sheer impossible naughtiness of the moment.

“Jesse!”

Isla heard Mother Emily, just before she saw her. Her father started a video call.

“Did you get those two devilish girls out of trouble?”

“Just by the skin of my teeth,” he smiled. “And they hit a big milestone with me and your wife.”

“’A big milestone?’ Does that explain why you’re shirtless?”

Her father chuckled, and turned the phone around. Isla stared up at the phone, and she saw Emily in a library room. The tiny picture-in-picture showed her, Ava, and Lena slobbering over daddy’s giant cock.

“Oh God~~” Emily moaned, hot and sexy.

Isla sucked at his dick more, she could feel Ava reaching forward to fondle daddy’s sack, and their mother licked at the many inches she couldn’t get into her mouth.

Jesse hissed. Isla felt his cock throbbing, and in half a second, another thick load of cum filled her, only this time, it filled her mouth.

The hot and salty crème stuffed her mouth, overfilled it, forcing her to let go of his dick. She couldn’t believe it; one wad of daddy’s cum filled her mouth to the brim, and he still came!

Daddy grabbed his dick, aiming it at her face. Another rope of cum landed on her face, making her squeal. Daddy jerked himself off throughout his orgasm, and he turned his fearsome weapon onto Ava, who gasped as she got painted with cum. His thick spruts landed on her face, and her tits. And somehow, daddy had more than enough left to paint their mother’s face.

Isla gasped, licking up the cum. Mommy Emily’s face burned red with need, and she had a look on her face that screamed ‘sex.’

“Oh fuck,” she mumbled, “that was so fucking hot~~”

Ava giggled, and leaned into Isla, her tongue out. Isla shivered as Ava licked the cum off her face, then her eyes widened when Ava kissed her.

But she couldn’t help but to kiss her back.

“I’m glad you like this,” daddy smiled. “Because with the girls growing up, I think I might need to have a very _long_ and _hard_ talk with Poppy soon.”

“Oh, we will both be having a ‘talk’ with our daughter,” Emily breathed. “Get back here soon.”

“Shouldn’t take us long,” daddy smiled. “You better get ready for us.”

Mommy Emily blew him a kiss, and ended the call. Isla continued to suck Ava’s tongue.

“Think we got some family meetings coming our way,” Mommy Lena giggled.

“Can we join those talks?” Ava asked, breaking their kiss.

“Oh, certainly. But that’s for later,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re both on birth control! Nobody is getting pregnant until you finish your education, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir!” Ava laughed, giving a mock salute.

Reality hit Isla. She could feel her cheeks reddening.

“Isla?” Mom asked.

Mustering all her willpower, Isla let go of her dad’s dick.

“I…I’m not on the pill,” she mumbled.

Mother and father went silent. But Ava giggled.

“Are you serious?” Her father sputtered.

“I was never with a man, until now,” she said.

“Daddy, you’re her first~~” Ava sang.

“You can’t be serious,” he gaped.

“Jesse, honey, it’s fine,” their mother purred. “I know for a fact that Angela has enough morning after pills to keep a sorority flush.”

“I think we’ll need them when we get home,” Ava laughed.

Isla shivered with anticipation. Maybe this homecoming wouldn’t be so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy McCree is naturally wound tight. A closet perfectionist, she has to do everything her way, which more often than not results in frustration and stress.  
> Fortunately, her sister Ava comes up with a way to offer her help. Poppy just needs a little push to come to the conclusion herself.

“Jesse,” Emily sighed. She had to speak a little louder to be heard over the sucking and slurping noises. “We need to do something about our daughter. Something to help her.”

“I’m still not sold on this,” Jesse said. “We should just come out and talk to her.”

“You _know_ how peculiar Poppy is,” Emily huffed. “Some things can’t be done a certain way, we’ve got to put on a show and do it _Poppy’s_ way, even if she doesn’t know what that means herself.”

“There’s putting on a show, then there’s…well, this plan,” Jesse said, gesturing around him.

He sat on a lounge chair, his hips right at the edge; that let his massive sack dangle down, where Ava and Lena sucked and slurped at them. His cock towered over them, leaking pre-cum like a burst pipe.

Emily startled as Isla sucked at her clit. Like Jesse, she sat naked, her hips right at the edge of the chair, all to give Isla a better position to eat her out at.

“I don’t want to freak the poor girl out,” Jesse sighed, petting Lena’s head.

“Honey, please, you’ve seen how uptight Poppy is, she needs this,” Emily said, almost whining. “Besides, she’s got both of our sex drives, but hasn’t had a steady date. She’s putting herself under too much pressure, I’m afraid she might break! Look at how much good this has done for Ava and Isla.”

“It hasn’t been a day since Lena pulled this crap off,” he replied.

“And look how much better they are.”

Ava broke away from worshipping her father’s balls.

“Yeah, dad, we’re both better,” she giggled.

“So much so,” Isla slurred, barely pulling herself away from Emily’s pussy.

Emily watched Jesse as he sighed. She knew the look her husband had; he knew they were right, but simply didn’t want to admit it. Ava and Isla did calm down after their family fuck. Ava wasn’t bouncing off the walls or running her hidden vibrator at all hours, and Isla’s tone had grown far more relaxed and comforted. Ava no longer seemed obsessed with sucking every dick she stumbled across, and Isla had found the right kind of love she wanted.

“It’s a win-win,” Emily said. She gasped as Isla gently ran her tongue over her little love button. She looked up with pleasure-addled eyes.

“Oh baby, that was so good,” Emily cooed, running her hand through Isla’s short hair. That made Isla shiver in delight. It looked like the little girl had a bit of a parent-kink. Considering how standoffish she could be, that came as both a surprise and non-surprise for Emily.

“And Jesse, did you _really_ have a talk with Ava and Isla?” Emily gasped.

Jesse opened his mouth to answer, but a groan came out instead. Ava had sucked at his nut, letting it pop out of her mouth.

“Nope,” she said with a dopy grin. “Mommy had to pull his pants down to get to us~~”

“See?” Emily smiled. “Sometimes you gotta take a lee~ap of faith oh _God_ Isla…”

“Is my sister getting better?” Ava giggled.

“Ooh, she takes instructions like a champ! Not that she really needed it…”

Lena pulled Ava close to her, giving her a squeeze.

“That enough for you, Jesse?” Lena smiled. “Just gotta take a leap with Poppy, and see where things lead.”

“You know damn well where things will lead,” Jesse chuckled.

Lena giggled, and licked at the pre-cum that had dribbled down onto Ava’s face. Ava, in return, licked at her mother’s lips.

“Come on, Jesse, you know she needs this,” Emily said. “You know how hard she is on herself, she needs to blow off some steam, and she’s far too prideful to ask for any kind of help. This would be the best thing for her.”

“Okay, how about this,” he said, stroking his massive, engorged breading shaft, “I don’t want to force her into anything. Lena exposing me felt like a bridge too far, and that barely turned out alright.”

Lena pouted at that, but it gave Emily pause. A mental pause, that is; she still ended up writhing as Isla gently pushed her tongue into her slopping wet pussy.

“Ooh, I got an idea,” Ava smiled, breaking her mommy’s incestuous kiss. “It’s just the thing to get Poppy out of her shell! Well, I mean, gives her the _chance_ to break out of her shell.”

“Come on, baby, what is it?” Lena whined, trying to pull her daughter back to her.

“It’s been far too long since we’ve had a family dinner, isn’t it?”

* * *

Flames flared and roared, meat and vegetables sizzled, and voices echoed off stainless steel counters, cabinets, and racks.

With so many student chefs in the kitchen, with so much going on, Poppy McCree had to mop the sweat off her forehead again. She did so without breaking stride, a skill she had long since mastered ever since Mother Amélie had first taught her how to cook.

She whisked together a quick cilantro-lime cashew sauce. She pulled out a little wooden dipping spoon, and gave it a little taste.

“Little more salt, maybe a sprig more cilantro,” she mumbled.

She carefully measured out a tiny pinch of salt before adding it to the sauce. Then she pulled off three cilantro leaves, and mixed it all together.

“Better, but not perfect…”

As much as Poppy wanted to make it perfect, she knew she’d be running up against her own self-imposed time. She forced herself to set it aside, and went back to the salmon that sat in a pan of olive oil, butter, and rosemary.

It looked good, but needed just a tiny bit more char. She grabbed a bottle of sherry, and gave the pan a nice, quick pour. She flambéed it, getting a nice little puff of fire that got sucked up into the oven’s exhaust hood.

“Better,” she grumbled.

Still, she had to get it out.

Poppy expertly slid the salmon onto the plate and drizzled the sauce over it, making sure the drizzle ran onto the plate’s empty space before going back over the fish.

Presentation mattered, often more than the dish itself.

She grumbled as the drizzle didn’t quite match what she had in mind.

_“Ms. McCree, time is coming up…”_

_“I know, Professor LeMont,”_ Poppy said in French. Having lived in France all her life, and having plenty multi-national mothers, she spoke several languages fluently.

She ran to the garnishing station, and added a few sprigs of finely diced scallions and thyme before handing the plate to Professor LeMont.

They took the plate, and wafted their hand over the fish, inhaling deeply.

_“Magnifique, Ms. McCree,”_ LeMont smiled. _“It smells heavenly.”_

_“Thank you, chef,”_ Poppy said.

_“The presentation is excellent as always, top marks.”_

Poppy bit the inside of her lip as she watched Professor LeMont hand the dish off to a waiter. Soon it would be on a table, and soon it would be eaten.

She hoped it would be good enough.

_“Ms. McCree, you are done with your orders tonight, yes?”_

_“I am, chef.”_

_“Excellent. Please, a moment of your time.”_

Professor LeMont led Poppy out of the kitchen and into the connecting hallway. Outside of the swinging doors, the sounds dipped considerably.

_“Ms. McCree, you are a very talented chef,”_ they said. _“You will go places! I can see your future, a Michelin star awaits you! However, you’ll never get there if you continue to hold yourself back.”_

Poppy did her best not to scowl.

_“Ah, I know that look,”_ they chuckled. _“Ms. McCree, you have a wonderful sense of style, amazing taste, and unparalleled work ethic. That is enough! You must let go of your cares so that you may shine. Do you know what I’m saying?”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

_“Hmm. You do not.”_ Professor LeMont shook their head. _“No matter. Rome wasn’t built it a day, and a five-course meal is not made all at once. You will learn, and I can only pray that I am there when everything comes together._

_“Sadly, you will have to wait for your grade; it has just been sent out to table seven, so they’ll be giving their review at the end of the meal. We’ll see you in the morning, along with your score for this night’s meals.”_

_“Thank you, chef.”_

Poppy walked to the locker room, where a few other girls were changing, and began getting out of her uniform.

She quickly changed into a t-shirt, casual dress shirt, and a pair of good-fitting jeans. Poppy took a second to look at herself in the mirror, just to make sure she had gotten every bit of school work out of her visage.

She undid her flame-red hair, and gave it a quick and gentle brushing. It tumbled down far past her neck, getting a little further than halfway down her chest. The second Poppy let her hair free, it almost twisted to life, falling into its normal gentle waves. She blew a few strands out of her eye.

All her life, Poppy had heard one phrase endlessly: ‘every inch her mother.’ She had the same bright-red hair as Mother Emily, same dusting of freckles across her face, she even stood at almost the same height, but fell just a few centimeters short.

At least she got a bigger bust than her mother, and shapelier hips. Because of those curves, she’d dodged most of the teasing-borderline-bullying some of her other brothers and sisters dished out as they grew up.

She grabbed her backpack, left the locker room, and made her way out of the school’s attached test kitchen. She opened the door, and walked out into the cool night air.

Poppy took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. At least she didn’t have to travel to other countries to go to the school she wanted. She got to stay in her home town, got to live in her family’s château, and finally, _finally_ got her own room!

Good thing that Ava and Isla went abroad! No more sharing, no more tolerating the twin’s messes, she could have everything be exactly how she wanted!

Oh, she longed to go back to her room. There, she had control over everything. There, she could really relax and let off some stress.

Poppy had always fantasized about being able to masturbate alone, and when the twins left, it had been everything she had ever wanted and more. No more hiding in bathrooms, wary of any errant noise, wondering if she spent too much time in there for it to be noticeable; just her, her computer, and her toys!

But as much as Poppy longed for the solitude of her own personal, private space, she couldn’t help but sour at the thought, at least just a little.

She felt like a freak, being a virgin college student.

“I should try dating again,” she sighed to the darkening sky. “Maybe I can find someone who’s really nice and isn’t star-struck by my last name…”

Poppy’s gut twisted, telling her it didn’t think she’d ever find a man who might be everything she wanted. She knew there would be a concession somewhere, and it itched at her.

She reached into her backpack for her headphones when her phone chimed.

_“Hey, mom,”_ she said.

_“Poppy! Are you still in class?”_

_“No, I just got out.”_

_“Oh, that’s good. You’re still speaking French, thought I got you at a bad time.”_

“Oh! No, sorry, just habit, I guess,” she said, switching back to English.

_“Are you free?”_

“Yeah, I’m just walking back home.”

_“We’re having a family dinner out on the town. Your sisters are back home for a bit.”_

Poppy did her best not to react. If her sisters were back, she’d go back to sharing her room with them.

“What kind of family dinner? A _full_ family dinner, or just immediate family?”

_“Immediate. Just your father, me, Mother Lena, and the twins,”_ her mother laughed. _“There’s not a restaurant we can go to as a full family without renting it out a month in advance!”_

“Thank you for being so nice to the kitchen staff,” Poppy smiled.

_“Of course! We got a place at_ Château Soliel _.”_

“Château Soleil?” Poppy stammered. “Mom, I’ve heard things about that restaurant; _bad_ things.”

_“It’s gotten good reviews.”_

“No, not about the food, but about what goes on there.”

_“Poppy, I’m sorry, but this is the best we could do on such short notice.”_

Poppy sighed. Well, hopefully the rumors about what transpires in the bathrooms weren’t real.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

The nice thing about living in a French town is that everything had been designed to be within walking distance. The city had been born centuries in the past, when rapid transportation wasn’t even a twinkling dream in anyone’s eyes. Tiny, compact cars still filled the streets, along with scooters and tiny motorbikes, but Poppy didn’t have to walk very far to get to the restaurant.

She took her time, making sure to breathe in the night air. If Ava would be there, well…her sister could be a bit “intense.”

Poppy snorted at that. Isla could be downright fierce as well, but in her own way.

Ava tended to smother with joy and energy. Isla smothered with her quiet pouting. One couldn’t take all of one, so they had to bounce between the sisters, going to Isla when Ava’s cheery personality became too much, and then to Ava when Isla’s scowling grew burdensome.

Poppy knew it well, because she’d been doing that dance all her life.

“Ah well,” she sighed. “At least I know they’ll be leaving soon.”

She got to the restaurant, and walked to the serving podium. Before she could talk to the server, she heard her mother.

“Poppy! Over here!”

The server smiled, and gestured for her to continue. Her immediate family sat at a table in the far corner of the restaurant.

Her mother, Emily, stood up to wave for her. Poppy had a hard time keeping the thought of looking “every inch her mother” from her mind; anyone could see they were related. Emily had shorter, more gentle-punk style hair against her long locks, and kept herself very trim, lean even, but there wasn’t much else to differentiate the other.

Even their clothes seemed similar. Emily wore a simple ensemble of jeans, t-shirt, and light sweater. It struck Poppy as simple, yet glamorous; an outfit like that could fit in anywhere.

“Hey mom,” Poppy smiled. “Mother Lena.”

“So formal,” Lena Oxton huffed. Lena wore a fitted blouse and jeans. As usual, they were brand name, tailored to her exact measurements.

“Sorry, just got back from class,” Poppy said, giving her mom a kiss. “Hey dad.”

“Hey kid,” Jesse McCree smiled. Like Lena, he wore clothes that anyone could tell were brand name and tailored. He had on his usual outfit of sports jacket, button-down shirt, and easy jeans. Something about his dress struck Poppy as uniquely American; but at least he didn’t wear his cowboy hat. “How you doing?”

“Stressed about classes, as usual.”

“When _isn’t_ she stressed about classes?” Ava giggled.

“Glad to know you haven’t changed,” Poppy said, a slanted grin on her face.

Ava laughed. As usual, she only wore a sports bra, showing off her exceptionally toned abs. Poppy felt the usual prick of jealousy, but it faded fast. She simply wasn’t built for the kinds of athletics that Ava had been made for.

“Actually, I take that back,” Poppy said. “You normally don’t wear anything over your sports bra. What made you change?”

“Oh, this?” Ava said, pulling at her light jacket. “Just a little something I had lying around.”

“She’s not telling the truth, is she?” Poppy asked, looking to Isla.

“Not the _whole_ truth,” the perpetual punk-rock Isla smiled. As always, she wore her vintage leather jacket.

Poppy blinked. Both her sister’s hair seemed…energetic. Ava had longer hair, and it looked tussled, messed up, maybe just washed, and barely washed at that. Isla’s dark hair shined; she had definitely taken a shower recently, but it also seemed more mussed. Yet it wasn’t in a ‘just rolled out of bed’ mussed, but maybe more ‘active mussed?’ Like she had done something, but Poppy never knew Isla to be as active as Ava.

“So what’s the whole truth?” Poppy asked, sitting down.

“Ladies, can we just take a moment to enjoy sitting down as a family?” Dad asked.

“Yeah, we should,” Emily said. “Normally, we have to deal with the Army back home.”

“It is nice to have a quiet dinner,” Isla nodded. “No shouting, fighting, or anything.”

“I don’t know, I miss it,” Ava said wistfully.

“Glad to see some things don’t change,” Poppy said, picking up a menu.

A waiter came by to take everyone’s orders. Everyone seamlessly ordered in French, which seemed to take the waiter by surprise.

“So, what happened at school that made you two come home?” Poppy asked, handing her menu back to the waiter.

“What do you mean by that?” Ava asked, a light giggle in her voice. A light giggle that her sister only gave off when she’d been called out.

“Ava,” she sighed, “you were in school in London yesterday, and then mom and dad go and get you. _Something_ happened.”

“We didn’t get in trouble,” her sister insisted.

“Mmm-hmm. Sure.”

“We didn’t!” Ava gasped.

“Mom…?”

“She’s mostly right,” Emily said. “They’re not in trouble. But just barely.”

“Knew it.”

“Hey, we weren’t kicked out!”

“Just like how you weren’t kicked out after the Junior Prom Incident?”

“Hey, that’s a low blow,” Ava pouted.

“No, she’s right,” Isla said. “It’s just like that.”

“How can you say that?” Ava gasped.

“Look, Poppy has always been good at calling out your bullshit,” Isla said. “No point in denying it.”

“I thought I bonded with you…”

“Bonded?” Poppy laughed. “You two couldn’t be more opposite if you tried!”

“Give your sisters some credit,” Jesse said. “They really did bond. It took them damn near twenty years, but they finally did it.”

“Miracles _can_ happen then.”

“Poppy, don’t be _too_ hard on your sisters,” Lena laughed.

“You mean a miracle like how fast this food got to us?” Isla asked, pointing to the approaching waiter. “We barely sat down!”

“Château Soliel prides itself in excellent service,” the waiter smiled, handing out dishes.

Poppy opened her mouth to say the service wasn’t that fast, but closed it just in the nick of time. She knew how fast a kitchen could move, but she knew she shouldn’t go blabbing about secrets, or grading the service; she wasn’t in class.

“Speaking of miracles,” Poppy said, putting a napkin in her lap, “what miracle happened that got Ava to cover up?”

“I’ve worn tops before,” Ava said.

“Yeah, _after_ mom and dad yell at you.”

“She’s right you know,” Jesse grinned, tucking into his pasta. “What did make you change?”

Poppy took a small forkful of her rigatoni. Her mind spun as she tried to place all the spices. Being a culinary science major, and a not-so-closeted perfectionist, she couldn’t turn her brain off. She had to try and mentally deconstruct the dish.

If she had paid more attention to her family than her meal, she would’ve seen mother, father, and sisters trading very heavy, knowing looks.

“Well…” Ava started, “I kind of don’t want to say.”

That pulled Poppy out of her mental examinations of her food.

“You don’t want to say?” She stammered. “That’s a first for you.”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Ava said.

“I don’t know, sweetheart, she’s not wrong,” Lena grinned.

“Mom!”

“I’d go further that saying she’s ‘not wrong,’” Jesse chuckled. “Girls? Why don’t you come clean?”

“I don’t think we should,” Isla said. “It feels like rubbing it in.”

“What’s rubbing it in?” Emily asked.

“Well, Poppy hasn’t ever had a real boyfriend, it feels like we’re making fun of her.”

Poppy’s eye twitched as Isla spoke. Inwardly, she felt rankled by her sister’s words, if only because of the heavy truth they carried.

She wasn’t just a college virgin, she had to deal with being a _dateless_ college virgin.

“You know, you _can_ be graceful about it,” Lena said. “Telling someone isn’t the same as rubbing it in.”

“But she’s been dateless all her life,” Ava said.

Poppy inhaled sharply at that.

“Okay, now _that’s_ rubbing it in,” Jesse said.

“It’s true!”

“I’ve been on dates before,” Poppy said through clenched teeth.

“But you’ve never had a date-date. You know, a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Ava said.

“Sweetheart.” Emily gently took Poppy’s hand. “You know that you don’t _have_ to have a significant other, your sister is just trying to be careful and not step on your toes. I mean, it’s in her own special way, but she’s trying to be polite.”

“Funny, it feels like she _is_ stepping on my toes.”

Yet oddly, she felt that nothing had changed. Ava gushing about her newest string of fucks, Isla planning her next conquest, and her own mind wondering if she could ever find a boy she’d truly like, wasn’t a dick, and had a good dick.

Always better, but never perfect. And she suffered for it.

“Ava, please be mindful of your words,” Jesse said calmly.

“Yeah, sis,” Isla grinned. “You can be pretty damn blunt.”

“Sorry,” Ava blushed.

Poppy did her best to take a calm, even, and hopefully unnoticeable breath. Still, jealousy coursed through her veins; jealousy and frustration. Why couldn’t she find the perfect guy?

“So,” she said instead, “who’s the flavor of the week now?”

“Well, that’s the thing, I _don’t_ think he’s the flavor of the week,” she said, a little smile curling at the edges of her lips.

That got Poppy to stop.

“You…you seriously found a boyfriend? Not a boy toy? Not a fuck toy?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so,” Ava blushed.

“I’ll believe it when Isla gets a boyfriend.”

“I, uh, kinda got one, too,” Isla grinned.

“What?” That got Poppy to put down her silverware. “You’re knee deep in pussy all the time! How did you get a boyfriend?”

“Poppy, we’re in public, can you please say that quieter?” Emily asked gently.

“It just kinda happened,” Isla shrugged.

“Yeah, it just popped up,” Ava smiled. “Like, wham! Just got _exposed_ to us!”

“Oh yeah,” Isla laughed. “It was just suddenly all in my face!”

Poppy did her best to keep her own face straight.

“So, who’s the man who tamed the girl that banged the entire high school cheer squad?” She asked frostily.

The devilish twins paused.

“Do you mean me,” Ava asked, “or Isla?”

“’Cus I only nailed the chicks,” Isla said. “She got the guys too.”

“Ah, to be young again,” Lena sighed wistfully.

“Darling, please, you’ll upset Poppy,” Emily said.

Poppy could feel her cheeks redden.

“Well, he’s big,” Ava smiled.

“Mine’s strong and gentle,” Isla grinned.

“Same!”

Poppy missed the twins winking at each other.

“And he knows how to be rough. But not like, douche bag rough, he doesn’t think women like to get slapped around when we fuck.”

“Honey, we all know you like it rough,” Lena chided.

“Duh! But he didn’t make the _assumption_ , and that’s actually very sweet.”

Poppy tried to focus on her food. But her knees ground together, and she felt very, very turned on.

“He only really got rough when I wanted him to,” Ava continued. “And even when he does, I know I can trust him. He’s very courteous and kind. What about you, Isla?”

“I love how my man is gentle to me,” Isla said.

“Never took you for the ‘gentle’ kind,” Poppy said.

“Honestly, neither did I,” she admitted. “I always thought I’d have to be on top, or in control, but he actually opened my eyes to things, and…well, I like how I can be on the bottom.”

“Mom,” Poppy asked through gritted teeth, “why is our family so sex-positive?”

“Now Poppy, I know it might be uncomfortable to hear right now,” Jesse said, “but sex is part of the human experience. We can’t be walking on egg shells about it, or use half-veiled euphemisms. Trust me, not talking about this is worse than talking about it. Remember what I’ve always said about facing things?”

“’Better to do it in the open than to struggle behind a façade,’ I know.”

“That’s my girl,” Jesse smiled, gently taking her hand and giving it a reassuring pat.

Poppy did feel better, and certainly more calm.

“So anyways—“

“Isla, we’re sex-positive to be sure, however you might be oversharing,” Jesse said.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Poppy blinked. Normally Isla wasn’t that courteous.

“Poppy? Am I sharing too much?” Isla asked.

No backtalk, sass, or snide comments from the infamous punk?

“If he’s got you using your manners, I actually want to hear about this guy,” Poppy said. She made sure to talk as evenly as possible, to hopefully not give away just how wet she found herself. The way the twins talked about they boyfriends, it added to her pent-up desires.

“Thanks,” Isla smiled. “He’s, well, opened my eyes to a lot of things, things I never really realized I missed. I thought dating someone meant really controlling them—“

“That explains a lot,” Poppy snorted.

“Amen,” Jesse laughed.

“S-shut up,” Isla blushed. “He’s shown me that what I want doesn’t have to come from being in charge, but to simply have someone’s trust.”

Trust? Care? Oh God, he sounded like the perfect boyfriend! Poppy never realized that Isla would be speaking her language. Those were things she wanted in a boyfriend, too!

Well, mostly wanted. There were other things that would go into her perfect boyfriend—

“And he’s hung like a fucking horse,” Isla gushed.

Poppy seized up as a wave of lust washed over her. That would be the other thing she needed in a man.

“Oh my _God_ he’s hung,” Ava gushed. “Biggest I ever had!”

The jealousy mixed with her lust, and Poppy ground her knees together. She needed to get out of here, otherwise she might soak her panties through.

“And cums like a waterfall,” Ava grinned, her eyes on Poppy.

Poppy, trying to keep herself composed and collected, missed her sister’s gaze.

“So. Much. Cum,” Isla breathed, licking her lips as she watched Poppy squirm.

“Girls, please, not so loud,” Lena said in a sing-song voice. With Poppy glaring at her plate of food, she missed hearing her other mother’s husky, horny voice. “We’re in public, and some people aren’t so open-minded as us.”

“Thanks, mom,” Poppy breathed.

Hearing Isla talk about a man’s cock seemed strange. But to hear Ava endlessly gush about one? Ava made a cock ranking of their sophomore class, and got most of the boys measured and ranked before their parents stopped her for “being unfair to the boys and reducing them to a string of numbers.”

Still, the memory stuck out in Poppy’s mind. Even when talking about a cock she liked, Ava would always be critical; praising something but admitting fault with another.

To hear her cock-hungry sister praise a cock, with no discernable downside…?

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom,” Poppy said, getting up.

“Oh, I do, too,” Ava said, following suite. “Let’s go.”

The last thing Poppy wanted would be next to her perma-horny sister. Still, they were just going to the bathroom. What’s the worst that could happen?

Poppy led the way to the restroom. Ava turned around, and gave her parents a big thumb’s up.

They nodded back, smiles on their face, especially Emily. The smile on her face screamed ‘I can’t wait to help my daughter out.’

* * *

Ava quickly finished up, flushed, and went to wash her hands. But it seemed that Ava wasn’t only good at running fast; she had already washed her hands, waiting with a look that told Poppy that they were going to talk.

“Yes?”

“Poppy, seriously, I want to know how you’re doing,” Ava said.

“Fine,” she said, washing her hands.

“Poppy, please…”

She jumped a little as Ava squeezed her.

“I hate seeing you like this! You look like everything is a painting that’s tilted a little, and you can’t fix it.”

Poppy sighed.

“See? There it is again.”

Her sister might be a giant tease and an easy lay, but she spoke with such sincerity, Poppy found it hard to keep things to herself.

“Come on, we always looked after each other growing up, can’t we go back to that?” Ava asked.

Poppy had to admit, talking to Ava always felt easy. And she did miss her sister. Specifically, before she turned into the horniest girl on the planet.

“It’s…school, I guess,” she mumbled.

“Don’t tell me your high school nickname followed you.”

“No!”

Ava grinned.

“Ava, don’t,” Poppy snapped.

“Sorry, Pruddy, I tried~” Ava laughed.

Hot anger flared in Poppy’s heart.

“I’m sorry, I really am, I know how much you hate it, but it’s funny to see you angry,” Ava smiled. “I’m glad no one calls you that. Seriously, I am.”

“It’s not so much the name,” she mumbled, the anger flaring like a cheap strike-anywhere match; quick to flare up, and just as quick to burn out. “It’s…”

“It’s because it has some truth to it?” Ava asked gently.

Poppy nodded, grabbing a towel to dry her hands. She could feel another blush coming on, and she hated it.

“Poppy, you know how moms and dad are. Always preaching that you can’t deny part of yourself, especially if it’s something that turns you on.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? I know you’ve had a few boyfriends, why haven’t you gone all the way?”

“Can you not make it sound so…so easy?”

“But it is!” Ava smiled. “Pruddy Poppy~~”

The anger flared to life again, hot and quick. Poppy made sure to take a breath to try and get it to go away. As annoying and infuriating as her sister could be, she knew Ava meant well. Hell, Ava had been hardwired to be so direct, lying simply wasn’t possible for her.

“It…they just,” Poppy gasped, reaching for the right words. “They’re—I mean, it…just isn’t enough!”

Now Poppy felt like blushing. Leave it to simple, bubbly, painfully direct Ava to pry the truth from her.

“What’s not enough?” Ava asked, curiosity creasing her face.

“They just weren’t enough,” Poppy mumbled, embarrassed that she said anything.

“Aah,” Ava grinned, “they didn’t measure up, did they?”

Poppy nodded, just once.

“The guys were nice, I guess,” she sighed, “but they were either closeted assholes, or were trying to get close to me just to meet moms or dad.”

“Oh man,” Ava nodded. “Remember how many people tried to be our friends just so they could get an autograph?”

“It was endless,” Poppy sighed. “I’m amazed we made any friends; not just us, but everyone. And when I met someone who didn’t like me just for my last name, if they were basic. They didn’t do anything wrong, but they didn’t do anything _right_ , either.”

“Oh, I know that too well,” Ava nodded.

“You would, wouldn’t you Ms. Fucked Half the School?” Poppy laughed.

“Guilty~” Ava sang, raising her hand.

That got Poppy to laugh even more, which made Ava laugh, which made her laugh all over again. As troubling as Ava could be, Poppy remembered why they were close as kids.

“And then, well, if they were nice, when it came to sex stuff,” she continued, “they’d pull down their pants, and I’d just think, ‘oh.’”

“Wow, I can _feel_ the disappointment from that.”

“I can still feel the disappointment,” Poppy admitted. “They just weren’t…perfect.”

“What about girls?”

“Ugh, the futanari girls were the worst! If they had big dicks, they’d strut around more than the boys! And they were _such_ assholes.”

Ava always had a smile on her face, but the smile grew bigger at that.

“What?” Poppy blinked. “If this is about how the boys don’t measure up, _don’t_.”

“Perfectionist Poppy is back!” Ava roared.

“Stop it! I’m serious!”

“Too late! She can’t find a dick worth her time!”

“Better than living on a conveyer belt of cock like you do,” Poppy snapped. She tried to sound threatening, but thanks to all their laughing, it came out as a joke.

“Hey, at least I suck dick instead of playing with a dildo all day long!”

“I do not!”

“I’m sorry, that’s wrong of me,” Ava said, waving her hands in the universal ‘I’m backing off’ signal. “At least I don’t play with a dildo _most_ of the day.”

“Shut up! If there’s a dick worth sucking, you bet I’d do it!”

“You said it!” Ava sang. “You said it! I’ll hold you to it!!”

Suddenly, Poppy realized what she just said. Ava might act bubbly and even an airhead, but she had very quick wits. She had to have tricked Poppy into saying that, she had to!

“W-wait! I didn’t—!”

A sudden knock echoed around the bathroom. Both women went quiet.

“That…wasn’t from the door, was it?” Ava said.

“No, it wasn’t.”

The knocking came again, it didn’t come from the door to the bathroom.

Then again, why should it? It wasn’t like the bathroom could only accommodate one woman; there were three stalls and sinks.

“I think it came from here,” Poppy said, walking to the end of the bathroom.

“Hello?” Ava called.

“What are you doing?” Poppy hissed.

“It sounded like there was someone—“

The knocking came again.

Poppy reached the end of the bathroom, and heard the knocking.

“It sounded like there’s something metal rattling in place,” she said.

Ava followed her over. At the end of the bathroom stood a simple, cheap, full-length mirror to the right of the last sink. The mirror wobbled a little.

“What is that?”

“Ava, be careful.”

But Ava had been born as a ‘leap before you look’ kind of girl, so she strode forward without a care in the world.

“What,” Ava purred, “do we have here…?”

Poppy stared as her sister pulled at the mirror. Her eyes doubled in size as the mirror spun to the side on hinges, revealing the bathroom’s tiled wall.

And cut into the wall, at hip height, sat a very large, yet blocked-off, hole.

“Oh. My. God.”

“Look at this,” Ava giggled.

“Oh God, I heard rumors about this shitty dive, but…but this?” Poppy spat.

“A real, live glory hole!”

“This is sick! Who would even—“

“Hey,” Ava called.

“Ava! What are you doing?!”

“Anyone over there?”

“Stop it!” Poppy grabbed Ava’s shoulders and pulled her back. “This is disgusting! We need to get out of here and tell someone…”

Light shone through the hole as someone pulled the backing back. She stared as light poured through, then faded away as the largest cock she had ever seen slid through.

At first, the tip of the cock poked through, and for a split second, Poppy thought it had to be some kind of novelty dildo. No cock could ever be that big, not without being attached to some kind of barn animal!

But as the cock slid through, she saw it dribble out pre-cum. Her eyes widened as the cock kept going, and going, and going, higher and higher into the air, until it finally stopped.

The cock jutted from the wall, as it if felt pride at being that utterly massive. The hole in the wall sat maybe several centimeters below the nearby sink’s height, but the tip of the cock sat flush with the bottom of the mirror, maybe a few centimeters or so higher than the bottom of the mirror.

It couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t.

“Oh, daddy~~” Ava purred.

The words hit Poppy’s ears, but she could barely comprehend them. Her every focus hung on the cock in front of them, drinking in the sheer, unbelievable size of it, basking in the perfection.

Poppy felt like she would burst into flames. Her pants felt too small, and too wet. She swallowed, and dimly realized that she had started to drool.

“Look at this,” Ava breathed huskily.

The revelation of Château Soleil’s glory holes evaporated in the sight of the magnificent cock in front of her.

“I…I see,” she somehow mumbled.

“I know we just ate,” Ava said, licking her lips, “but I’m getting hungry all over again~~”

Hearing sex in her sister’s voice wasn’t new to Poppy. Ava had been the first one to discover internet porn, masturbation, making out, and then finally full-blown sex, all in record time. Poppy had been dragged along, but enjoyed every single discovery his sister had made.

All but the actual sex. Because Poppy’s tastes differed from Ava’s.

Where Ava loved any cock she could get her hands on, Poppy only had eyes on the big ones, the truly gargantuan, the utterly titanic. Sadly, those kinds of cocks simply didn’t grow on trees; or on most boys or girls, sadly. She had given plenty of disappointed handjobs and blowjobs, just to make her date feel a little appreciated before they broke up.

Poppy’s only true love had become the silicon dinosaur cock she found when she turned seventeen, and even then it never fully satisfied her because they simply didn’t make toys any bigger. In the back of her mind, she doubted she would find a real one that would suite her.

But this? This cock had to be everything she had ever fantasized about. She needed this cock. But then her brain finally kicked into gear.

She couldn’t suck it with her sister in the room!

“A-Ava, we should…” Poppy said weakly.

“What is it?” Ava whined. “Look! It’s twitching and ready to go!”

Poppy fixed Ava with a weak, embarrassed stare.

“Ooh, I think I get it,” Ava said. “Come on, I’ll show you!”

“It’s not that,” Poppy blurted out.

“What?”

She sheepishly pointed to her sister.

“I…not with you…”

“Oh Poppy, come on,” Ava chided. She grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the cock. Poppy’s breath caught in her throat.

“See? It’ll be simple,” Ava said, kneeling before the monolithic member.

Poppy didn’t remember getting on her knees. Her focus only lay on the cock.

“Once you get into it, it’ll be like I’m not even here~~”

Ava, always the fearless one, leaned upwards, and kissed the cock, just underneath the flared helmet head. It throbbed, bouncing up and down, making Ava giggle.

The smell began to hit Poppy. It flooded into her nose, caressing her brain, her entire world narrowed onto the dick before her.

“All you gotta do is—“

Poppy practically lunged forward, wrapping her lips around the dick. She had tasted cock before, but the closest size she had ever sucked had to be less than half the length and girth of the cock she now had in her mouth.

A deep, perverted, sex-crazed moan hit Poppy’s ears as she sucked at the wide cockhead. It took her a few seconds to realize that the moan came from her.

“Damn, sis,” Ava laughed. “You were just waiting for the right moment, weren’t you?”

The cock filled her mouth with its size, its musky scent and taste, and it’s incredible heat. Never before had a cock done this to her! Never before had Poppy ever gotten so _wet_ from a dick!

“Ooh, you love it, don’t you,” Ava cooed gently. “Oh my God, Poppy, I can see it in your eyes…”

Poppy wasn’t sure she could see straight. The only thing that mattered at the moment had to be sucking this succulent cock. Her deepest, darkest fantasies prepared her for this moment, but now that it had finally come after all of these years, she barely knew what to do! She sat there, nerves practically frozen, filled with utter, long-yearned for perfection!

“Need some advice?” Ava giggled.

Poppy could feel herself nodding minutely.

“Oh my God, this is so hot~~” Ava gasped.

Poppy could feel her sister gently place her hand on the back of her head. She shivered uncontrollably as Ava grabbed her hair.

So that’s what it felt like to get a new kink.

“Now sis, you need to take a _deep_ breath.”

Poppy moved on her sister’s words, her mind too far gone to do anything but relish in the moment.

“Aaand, here we go…”

Ava gently pressed Poppy’s head down, and something flipped deep within her. The mysterious cock only got a few inches into her mouth when all the pieces slid together. All the years of waiting, all the years of masturbating, fucking herself with her fingers and toys, of reading stories and watching movies and looking at pictures, suddenly, in exactly one moment, one gentle push of her head, everything made sense.

Poppy’s lungs were already filled, so she _thrust_ her head forward. She squeezed her mouth around the dick, pressing her lips together, running her tongue over the inhuman size, and when the cock reached the back of her throat, she let it in easily, as if she never even had a gag reflex.

“Holy shit!” Ava gasped.

The next thing Poppy knew, she had her nose grinding against the cock owner’s trimmed pubes. She heard the owner gasp from his side of the wall; and oddly enough, she heard a woman’s voice, too.

But Poppy couldn’t care.

The dick filled her tight, little, until-recently-virgin throat. She had taken it all, in less than a second!

Poppy couldn’t care how she managed to take such a monstrosity. All that mattered is that she did, and she _came_ because of it.

Her entire body thrashed as she felt the cock stretch her throat. Her eyes fluttered as her orgasm tore her mind apart. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t breathe, she could only focus on sucking this dick off!

“P-Poppy, are you okay?” Ava gasped.

She put her hand forward, and pulled her head off the dick. Poppy squealed as best she could as she felt the giant cockhead being pulled from deep within her. She felt it ribbing her esophagus, she felt every bit of it being pulled free, pulled from deep within her chest, and she couldn’t get enough of the feeling.

“Oh my God, Poppy, that was amazing,” Ava gushed. “Fuck, you’re making me wet~~”

Poppy could feel Ava re-doubling her grip on her hair, and she let her sister push her head forward; she barely had time to get a new lungful of air. But it didn’t matter; Ava pushed her forward, and she sucked at the mystery dick, taking it into her as far as it could go.

Ava pushed her all the way onto the wall! Then Poppy pushed back, dragging the dick from her throat, only to have Ava push her forward again. She could feel the cock stretching her throat, it felt like it got down all the way to her stomach!

“Fuck, a natural cock sucker,” Ava breathed. “Big tits, can swallow dicks, you’re kind of making me jealous~~”

Poppy moaned as she felt her sister pull her shirt up, but she never stopped sucking the massive cock. Even when Ava began to gently squeeze her very stiff nipples, she kept sucking.

“God, this is amazing, we better do this again,” Ava slurred. “Here, play with the head some more. Really use your tongue.”

Poppy followed her sister’s advice. She drew the cock from her throat, and worshipped the head. She heard the owner moan, felt him even, as she sucked at the insane glans, rubbed it over with her tongue.

She jumped a little as she felt Ava kiss her boob. Poppy moaned as Ava sucked at her tit. Yeah, she definitely got a new kink from Ava.

Eventually, Poppy couldn’t take it anymore. She gently pushed Ava aside, and took the cock down to the root. But Ava never stopped playing her tits. Even as Poppy sucked it down deep, Ava continued to squeeze her breasts, twist her nipples.

The voice behind the wall began to grunt. Poppy realized it, and drew the dick out of her gullet, until she had the giant cock head in front of her. She leaned back a little, and flicked her tongue across the cum-slit.

“Argh!” The mysterious man gasped.

“Suck it,” Ava cried, “He’s close!!”

Poppy felt the cock twitching, so she moved in, taking the cockhead into her mouth, and ran her tongue along the glans’ ridge as she waited. Half a second later, she got a mouthful of the tastiest cum she could have ever imagined possible.

One blast filled her mouth with hot, salty musk. She swallowed greedily, just as another throb filled her mouth.

Poppy couldn’t believe it; the mystery man came like a waterfall! She barely had time to swallow each load before she could feel another one being squeezed into her mouth.

And she wanted to savor the cum…

“Gimme, gimme, gimme!” Ava begged.

Poppy took a mouthful, and leaned back. Ava swapped places with her, and _sucked_ at the dick. Her eyes widened as she got her own mouthful of cum; Poppy could see her sister struggling to swallow it.

As she watched Ava, Poppy savored the cum in her mouth. It tasted so incredibly salty, but at the same time, it didn’t taste unbalanced. It had the perfect umami flavor, like she had eaten a spoonful of red miso.

And it felt so thick! If it were any thicker, Poppy would have to chew it before swallowing!

Dimly, in the far reaches of her mind, Poppy realized that she’d get hooked to this cum. And a smaller part of her mind, a thought hit her: she had _already_ gotten hooked.

Ava gagged a little, and Poppy pushed her away. Her sister staggered back, and she latched onto the dick, sucking the dregs of cum from it.

“H-holy fuck,” Ava coughed, “Poppy, I didn’t know you were such a cum-hound!”

The cock twitched in her mouth as she sucked. Poppy pulled the dregs from it, and still the cock throbbed and twitched.

Still she needed more~~

But the cock’s orgasm ended. She let it pop out of her mouth, and the owner pulled it back through the hole.

Poppy realized she had been gasping. She had gotten so caught up in the glory hole blowjob, she forgot where they were.

“Poppy~~” Ava cooed, wrapping her arms around her, “I’m so proud of you!”

Poppy rode out her own orgasm, and the feeling of the blowjob. She had sucked the perfect cock. She felt relieved, blessed even to have found a dick worthy of her time!

And yet, she felt sad, because she didn’t know who the dick belonged to.

“Jesus, you didn’t spill a drop,” Ava said. “Poppy, just…holy fuck! You’re a natural!”

Poppy burped, and her mouth filled with the rich taste of cum, making her shiver, drool, and try to swallow a load that wasn’t there.

She giggled with her sister.

“Let’s get cleaned up and get back,” Ava breathed. “Before everyone misses us.”

* * *

Isla sat on the toilet, rubbing her mother’s clit like it would fall off because her mother gave her the same treatment.

“S-shit!” Daddy Jesse grunted, pressed against the bathroom wall.

“Cum for her,” Emily breathed, squeezing his swollen cum-tanks. “Cum!”

Daddy groaned, thrusting forward, and Isla saw him cum. She bit the hem of her shirt, pulled up so her mother could masturbate her, and watched as her father pumped load after load of cum into Poppy’s mouth, on the other side of the wall.

Isla slid three fingers into Lena’s cunt, and moaned as mommy did the same to her. The world seemed to float as mother and daughter pushed each other to orgasm; both kept rubbing the other’s clit as they came, extending their climaxes.

They almost lasted as long as Jesse did.

Eventually, Daddy Jesse pulled in a lungful of air; he had finally finished cumming. He drew his dick back through the hole, and once it popped free, he moved the mirror back.

“She did good?” Mommy Emily asked, kneeling next to her dad.

“She’s got your oral fixation in _spades_ ,” Jesse gasped.

Isla giggled. Who knew Poppy had it in her?

“She’s my daughter, so she better,” Emily smiled. “Speaking of oral fixations~~”

“Not now,” Jesse said, catching his breath. “We gotta get back to the table. Goddamn, I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“Should I be jealous, daddy?” Isla moaned, letting go of her shirt.

“Yeah, daddy, should we?” Lena giggled.

“Please don’t,” he said. “There’s enough women I have to juggle back home.”

“Too late,” Isla grinned.

* * *

Poppy lay in her bed, twisted in the sheets. Fortunately, she had the room to herself; Ava and Isla said they wanted to catch up with some friends, meaning they’d be gone for the night.

She immediately put that privacy to good use. The second they got home, she locked the bedroom door behind her, stripped down, got into her PJs, and jumped in bed with a handful of her sex toys.

Poppy had vibrators of all shapes and sizes, all freshly charged, and she had a burning desire to fuck herself silly.

Normally, she’d last maybe a half hour before the chained climaxes wore her out. But not tonight, not when she had the fresh memory of sucking the biggest, fattest dick in the world, a dick she found through a glory hole, nonetheless!

It all felt so nasty, so dirty, so utterly filthy she just couldn’t stop herself!

Poppy gasped as she slid a vibrator along her swollen, leaking pussy lips. She didn’t put it in her, she just teased herself, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Just when she thought she’d tip over, Poppy pulled the vibrator back, gasping and writhing at the denied orgasm. She wanted to work up to a truly massive, mind-melting orgasm, because it would be the only way she could get any relief.

The mystery cock had been _too_ perfect. She doubted she’d be satisfied with anything else.

As she felt herself backing away from the metaphorical edge, Poppy bit her lip, and brought the vibrator to bear once again. She pressed a button, and the toy changed from a simple, long vibrating mode to a pulsing one.

Maybe she’d put the tip in, just a little…

A knock at the door made her jump.

“Poppy? You got a minute?” Her father said. “Your mother and I want to talk.”

“J-just a second!” She gathered up her toys. She’d clean them later, she just needed to get them put away.

She slid the toys into her nightstand’s drawer, and pulled her PJ bottoms up. Then she realized that she had her top all twisted around. She straightened herself out, and sat on her bed, trying to look as relaxed as she could.

“Come in,” she said.

The door opened, and her father and Mother Emily walked in. They weren’t wearing the same clothes they were in the restaurant, but had changed into casual wear, t-shirts and jeans.

As they walked in, a cool breeze rolled in as well. Poppy felt it hit her, and she realized that she had taken her bra off the second she got into her room, and her nipples were diamond hard. She hoped neither would notice.

“What’s going on?” She asked, speaking in as gentle and even voice as she could.

“Well, honey, I don’t want this to come off the wrong way,” her mother smiled. “May we sit down?”

“Of course.”

Jesse and Emily sat down. Poppy frowned; they both had gentle smiles on their face. In fact, they looked a little smug.

“Not to scare you,” Emily said, “the thing is, we just heard something from Ava.”

Poppy’s stomach dropped.

“Today was a big day for you, wasn’t it?” Jesse said gently.

“W-what…”

“Poppy, honey, Ava told us,” Emily said. “Sucking a dick in a bathroom? We never thought you had it in you!”

She could feel the blood draining from her face. Ava told mom and dad…?

“Gotta say, that’s something we wouldn’t put past Ava,” Jesse nodded. “This is a bit of a shock to hear from you.”

“She…she told you?” Poppy stammered.

“She did, and I just want to say—“

“How could she?” Poppy spat.

“Honey, she was so proud of you.”

“She shouldn’t have! That…that was private!” Poppy said. “She should—oh God, she never keeps any secrets about the guys and girls she’s banged, why would this be different?”

“Poppy, we’re not—“

“I get it, it’s a disgusting thing to do! Not the dick sucking, but the glory hole thing, I get that, but seriously? You’re here to lecture me about sucking a dick off?”

“This isn’t that,” Jesse tried to say.

“Fuck, Ava bangs half the high school, and you don’t blink an eye. Isla screws the entire cheer squad, and you give her a high five! But I suck _one_ dick, and suddenly you’re lecturing me about it?” She raged. “Shit, they screw up royally on Junior Prom, and you still let them do what they want! What about Ella and Eta? Why are you singling _me_ out?!”

“Poppy, please—“

“You know what, yes mom, yes dad, I sucked the biggest cock I’ve ever seen! I sucked it off in a bathroom, through a glory hole! And I’d do it again in a second!!”

Poppy stopped, gasping for breath, glaring at her parents.

“We started off wrong,” Emily said, her smile gone; a very caring, concerned look replaced it. She reached for Poppy’s hand, but paused just before she could touch her, non-verbally asking for permission.

Poppy let her mother take her hand.

“Poppy, we’re not here to lecture you,” Emily said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I mean, you hit the nail pretty much right on the head,” Jesse chuckled flatly. “After all the shit your brothers and sisters have done, _especially_ Ava and Isla, we can’t lecture you on how you get off!”

“Your father is right,” Emily smiled. “We didn’t come here to do anything like that, and if you thought we were going to, we’re sorry.”

“You come into my room, asking to talk about something serious, and open with me blowing a guy in a bathroom,” Poppy grumbled.

Both her parents paused for a second.

“Okay, yeah, you’re right, that does sound kinda slut-shamey,” her dad admitted, a slight flush of embarrassment on his face. “I’m sorry, we should’ve thought about the optics; you know, how it looks?”

“We got a little ahead of ourselves,” Emily said. “We should’ve taken into account how you’d react. I’m sorry, it’s just…Poppy, when Ava told us, we were so happy for you!”

That took Poppy back.

“Y-you’re happy?”

“Of course! Well, maybe we should give you a _little_ slap on the wrist for sucking a dick in a pretty dirty place, but that’s not it,” Emily said. “Honey, you’ve been single for so long, we were starting to wonder if you needed help talking to people.”

“What if I was asexual?” She asked.

“Poppy, we know you’re not ace,” Jesse chuckled. “We’ve seen you date, and we’ve heard you talking to your brothers and sisters about certain dating milestones.”

Poppy blushed a little, but her mother pulled her into a hug.

“And besides, do you think Ava is the only sister you have that would spill the beans on you?” Emily laughed, squeezing her. “We know you have an itch, and we’re glad you’re finally doing something about it. We just wanted to make sure you were happy.”

Suddenly, Poppy realized that she had been holding her breath. She let it out, and felt the sudden stress bleed out of her.

“Thanks, mom,” Poppy said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Emily smiled, letting her go. “Honey, is everything okay?”

“You had a real smile on your face, and it just kind of faded,” Jesse said.

“It’s…well, I tried my best not to think about it,” Poppy said, her voice quiet, “but it’s all I can think about. The dick, I mean. It felt so good to suck it, it was the dick I’ve been dreaming about! And, mom, I guess you’re right that doing anything sexy in a bathroom can be pretty gross, but the worst thing is that I don’t know who it was! I blew a man without knowing him, or knowing how to find him again! Why are you smiling?”

“We should come clean,” Jesse said.

“Your sisters came up with an idea to help you out,” Emily said. “You know, to help you get you out of your shell?”

“Oh God, was it Ava? It was Ava, wasn’t it?”

“Got it in one,” Jesse laughed, slapping his thigh.

“She isn’t good at being subtle…”

“Got it again!”

Poppy took a big, deep breath, and steeled herself.

“Okay, what was her plan?”

“I think it’s better to show you~~”

Poppy blinked, her mother’s tone catching her off-guard. It sounded light and playful, but not a playful tone that Poppy had ever heard before. Yet at the same time, she knew the tone. She’d heard it from her brief flings, the boys and girls who thought they had what she wanted, her brothers and sisters when they bragged, they all had the same tone in their voice when they were thinking of sex.

Hearing it in her mother, it made Poppy’s head spin.

Mother and father stood up. Emily stood behind her father, and grabbed his jeans.

“W-what are you—“

In one smooth motion, Emily undid the jeans and pulled them down. Poppy started to scream something along the lines of ‘what are you doing,’ but the words instantly got stuck in her throat.

Because her eyes were locked on the dick that hung in front of her.

The long dick.

The impossible dick.

Recognition hit her brain in a nanosecond.

She stared at the cock she sucked off through the glory hole.

A dim part of her mind couldn’t believe it to be real, but then her father started getting hard. His penis expanded, and swung upwards, defying gravity as it grew bigger and harder, and the recognition became impossible to ignore.

“See, Ava and Isla got in trouble at college,” Emily said, smiling as she reached over to grab Jesse’s swelling monster. He sighed at her gentle touch. “They’ve been getting friskier and friskier, and my dear, sweet Lena realized that they just needed the right dick to fuck.”

“They…they fucked you, dad?” Poppy whispered, still staring at his dick.

“More like Lena talked me into fucking them,” he said, a gentle grin on his face.

“And it’s working! Didn’t you notice that Isla wasn’t as combative as she normally is?” Emily asked.

Isla _did_ seem uncharacteristically quiet during dinner…

“Wait,” Poppy gasped, “Ava wasn’t nearly as thirsty as she normally is.”

“It seems to have calmed her down, too,” Emily laughed. “That got me thinking: maybe this can help you relax and unwind, too~~”

Her father’s dick finally stopped growing. Poppy knew she should be disgusted, but her mind seemed to be stuck comprehending the sheer size of the dick before her. And of how it tasted. And of how wonderfully hard it felt to suck. Or the amazing cum that blasted her belly~~

Poppy found herself salivating. Then it hit her.

She hadn’t just spent her life looking for a boyfriend or a girlfriend with a big dick; she wanted to find a date that had a big dick, and truly loved her. Not because they loved her admittedly big tits, or because they admired her name and just wanted a way to meet the hero of their lives; no, she wanted a person to connect with, and who just so happened to have an enormous piece of meat between their legs. She wanted to be with someone who was more than just a giant dick.

But all of her dates fell into two categories: sweet but not big enough for her, or big enough for her but whom didn’t love her.

And despite all of the revulsion she should’ve been feeling, something about this seemed right. Her father had the largest dick that could ever possibly exist, and he truly loved her.

Blinking, Poppy found herself crawling towards her mother and father.

“Baby, isn’t this so much better?” Emily asked, taking her hand.

“It is~~” Poppy breathed.

“Good…”

Emily gently cupped the back of Poppy’s head, and pulled her in. Poppy’s eyes widened as her mother kissed her, and she kissed her back.

“This is so sweet,” Jesse smiled.

Once again, something inside Poppy clicked, and she started moving on instinct; sexual instincts she didn’t knew she had. She pulled her shirt off, while her mother gently pulled her bottoms off.

“Seriously, I don’t know where you got these things,” Emily said, gently tweaking a nipple. Poppy gasped, her back stiffening. “You’re bigger than me!”

That got Poppy to laugh.

“And I’m _still_ not the biggest pair of tits in the family,” she smiled.

With her bottoms off, her mother gently pushed her onto her back. Poppy blinked, and realized that she had brought her legs up to her chest, all by herself, no conscious thoughts required.

“Damn, you’re dripping wet,” Jesse breathed.

“I…I was edging myself before you came in,” she stammered.

“Edging? Why’s that?” Emily asked, lying next to her.

“I—uh, couldn’t get that dick out of my mind~~” Poppy said, staring at the looming monster in front of her.

“Oh, my little girl!” Emily gave her a squeeze, filling Poppy with love and light.

“Are you sure you want this?” Jesse asked, crawling over to her.

“Never more sure, dad,” she smiled.

He smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her. She loved feeling her father’s well-trimmed beard on her face, but all those kisses had been on the cheek before. Now that he kissed her lips, oh, it felt so much more intimate, so much better…

Her breathing caught as she felt Jesse lean onto her, pressing his weight onto her as he lined up his cock. Poppy looked down, peeking through her swollen tits and engorged nipples, and saw the tip of his cock line up with her pussy.

Her pussy, that had truly become swollen with desire and need.

Poppy breathed faster and faster as she felt her daddy pin her legs down, legs she had already brought against her chest. But it didn’t feel right, she squirmed, trying to find a better position, one that didn’t twist her knees about…

“It’s okay, let’s try this,” Jesse said.

He leaned back, and let her legs swing upwards. Poppy mewled, longing to feel his weight press against her.

“It’s okay, baby,” Emily cooed in her ear. Poppy yelped as she nibbled at it. “Let us do the work. Just enjoy this…”

Oh, she would!

Jesse leaned on her, and Poppy felt immediate relief. With her ankles up by his ears, she could focus on his dick drawing closer and closer to her blazing snatch. And as Jesse leaned on her more and more, her legs slowly were driven up to her ears.

Maybe she should’ve taken up gymnastics like Ava suggested. Maybe the could’ve stayed closer together as they grew up.

Poppy gasped as she felt the flared glans of her father press against her pussy. She moaned as he gently rubbed it up and down, getting her cunt to open for him.

And slowly, ever so slowly, he began to push forward.

It felt like time froze as the pressure and weight pushing against her vagina grew bigger and bigger. Poppy could feel herself opening wider and wider, and yet the massive cock that made her kept stretching her.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Emily cooed.

“Such a good girl,” Jesse grunted.

At that, Poppy felt a lightning bolt of shock and pleasure race along her skin and nerves, and her body froze up. ‘Good girl.’ That set her off, making her tremble and shake with orgasm. That got her pussy to open up wide enough to take all of the cockhead.

And all of a sudden, thick, heavenly hard inches of cock slid into her.

She gasped and moaned, she writhed as her cunt got filled with hot daddy meat. Jesse groaned himself as his hips suddenly fell forward, all of the pressure letting him enter her.

It dove in deep, filling her belly, stretching her, opening her, Poppy could feel her legs moving apart, just a little, all to give her father better access to her pussy.

“More!!” It took Poppy a hazy second to realize she had spoken.

“Oh baby, you’re doing so good!!” Emily gushed.

“Damn, you are,” Jesse smiled.

Poppy twitched and gasped as she rode her orgasm out. Blinking back tears, she looked down.

She didn’t even take half of Jesse’s dick.

Her brain ground to a halt. Not even half, and she felt like she would burst.

Not even half, and she needed more.

“Damn, she’s too tight,” Jesse sighed. “Poppy, are you—?”

“You’re my first, daddy,” she slurred, amazing that she could even talk.

“Oh baby,” Emily moaned, tears in her eyes.

“I seem to be a lot of people’s firsts,” he chuckled.

Emily gently pulled Poppy’s head to the side, and kissed her. Poppy moaned into her mother’s mouth, and she instantly found herself right back at the edge of orgasm.

Jesse pulled out, making her squeal into her mommy’s lips, but before she could break away to beg for it again, he leaned into her, driving his dick right back into her hot cunt.

Poppy moaned, and it slowly turned into a squeal as she felt Jesse going _further_ into her. Just when she thought she’d scream, he stopped, waited a second, and began to back out.

But he moved so slowly, so gently, so evenly, Poppy found herself unable to say anything. She sighed as he fucked her again, slowly, evenly, gently, always mindful of his massive cock.

And he always pushed in deeper.

Poppy finally broke free of her mother’s kiss, and went right to gasping and moaning. She held onto Emily’s hand as Jesse passionately fucked her, Poppy could feel the love and care that filled him, almost as much as she could feel his cock fill her.

He pushed in again, and Poppy saw that she had only a few more inches to go before he got balls deep.

Jesse leaned into her, mashing her breasts against his own broad chest. Poppy squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in, squishing her tits against him.

“Give it to her,” Emily smiled. “Come on, Jesse, your little girl wants it all!”

Jesse chuckled, and Poppy could feel it in her body. The little laugh reverberated into her, and she had half a second of realization: he would shove the rest of his cock into her.

And Jesse did just that. He _brutally_ slammed into her, making Poppy howl as her little, just-previously-virgin cunt stretched open wide as the last few inches stuffed her.

She swore she could feel her womb being flattened.

Poppy swore she could feel her entire guts being rearranged so that she could take all of her daddy.

And she knew she’d need more.

“Poppy, you did so good!” Emily gushed. She wiggled her hand in-between Poppy and Jesse, pressing downward, until she got to Poppy’s cunt.

Emily gently caressed her clit, and Poppy screamed as she came. She could feel her entire body spasm in pleasure, melt as the orgasm fried her brain, and she squeezed down on the cock that shot her into her mother.

“Damn,” Jesse grunted. “She’s really squeezing down on me.”

“Cum in her,” Emily urged. “Pump her up! She deserves it!”

“Not yet.”

“W-what?” Poppy stammered.

“Emily, you’re all alone by yourself there,” he smiled. “I think you should get in on this.”

Blinking back tears of joy and pleasure, Poppy saw her mother smile.

“You think so?” She asked.

“I know so,” her father said.

“Poppy?” Emily asked, tense anticipation in her voice. “Can I sit on your face? Pretty please…?”

“I—I never ate pussy before~~” How she could talk, Poppy didn’t know.

“It’s easy! Baby, I’ll show you.”

Emily wiggled out of her jeans and pulled off her shirt. Poppy had to admire her mother, she kept herself in just as good shape as her father. She crawled over to Poppy, and swung her legs over her head.

The smell of arousal hit Poppy’s nose, and it made her twitch. It turned her on to have such a hot pussy above her, she’d never done this before, and yet, something about this just struck her as familiar.

Maybe she didn’t give her sexuality enough credit. Maybe being pent-up about it for so long just made her secretly sex-crazy.

Either way, it didn’t matter.

“Just use your—oh!!”

Poppy wrapped her hands around her mother’s hips, and pulled her down onto her face.

“S-so enthusiastic…oh~~!”

Poppy might not have eaten pussy before, but having one, she knew what she liked. And if she liked it, chances are her mother would, too.

“Oh my God, she’s a natural…!” Emily groaned.

“How good is she?” Jesse asked.

“S-so good! Oooh baby you’re using your tongue so well, fuuuck~~right there right there right there…”

Poppy licked and slurped, then gently pressed her tongue into her mother’s hot cunt, swirling it around before pulling it out and caressing her clit.

“Is she doing good?”

Poppy could hear the smile on her father’s voice.

“OhGoooooooodyess~~”

“Poppy, you’re doing a great job!” He smiled. “And a good job requires a good reward~~”

Poppy’s eyes grew wide as she felt Jesse pull his dick from her. Suddenly, she felt cold and empty, but her body twitched and shivered.

Then Jesse pushed his dick back into her.

Poppy cried out, cried into her mommy’s pussy, which made Emily twitch and moan all the more. She would never get over just how good it felt to ride her daddy’s dick, how it stretched her out, how it made a mess of her, of how good it felt to feel his love for her!

Jesse pinned her legs to the bed, and began to really fuck her. There wasn’t any more slow and gentle fucking, slowly getting deeper and deeper into her, no, now he really cut lose.

Poppy would cry out as he pulled out, until she could feel the flared cockhead playing against her pussy lips. Then he would drive back into her, plunging himself until his balls hit her ass, until he bottomed out, as if he were marking his territory.

Her pussy would clench and twitch as she got pushed over the edge of orgasm again and again, each time making Poppy’s brain fry, making her shake, and making her pull her mother harder against her.

“Getting close,” Jesse grunted.

“Cum in her, cum in her good~~!” Emily moaned.

With one might thrust, he speared Poppy on his dick, and then he came. Jesse grunted, flooding her womb with hot cum, blasting her with white hot crème. One shot filled her womb. A second shot filled her pussy. The third made her overflow. And after the fourth, it just felt like a tidal wave of cum had been set upon her poor little stretched pussy.

But Poppy took it all. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she took it, and she came from each wave of cum.

Emily came too, grinding her hips into her lips until she screamed and shook.

After a small eternity, her father finally stopped cumming. Gasping for breath, he pulled out of her, and Poppy felt an ocean of cum leak out of her. At least, that’s what it felt like.

“Baby,” Emily purred, getting off her face, “you’re so _amazing_.”

“Feel good now?” Jesse asked, crawling up to her.

“Amazing~~” Poppy breathed.

Her mother and father wrapped her up in a hug, and Poppy soon felt herself drifting off as the all cuddled.

She had the most amazing dick in the world, and the man who owned it loved her very dearly.

* * *

Angela walked up the stairs to the third floor, carrying a cup and a bottle of water. She had gotten the text ten minutes ago, and while the request wasn’t bad, she couldn’t help but to feel exceptionally annoyed. No, not just annoyed, but a little angry as well, and impatient.

So she walked with purpose, faster than her normal pace, until she got to Poppy’s room. As she pushed open the door, her annoyance redoubled, tightening the muscles in her core.

“Fuck! Harder daddy, harder~~!!”

She walked in on Poppy riding Jesse’s dick. She bounced on it, doing most of the work herself. Her father had his hands on her wide hips, just to keep her steady.

“Get it, baby, get it,” Emily smiled. She knelt behind Poppy, squeezing her tits as she fucked away with reckless abandon. The sound, and smell, of sex in the room felt overpowering.

Another wave of annoyance washed over Angela, along with a bigger wave of horniness.

“House call,” she sang, the stress evident in her voice.

Poppy stammered, stopping her wild fucking, sitting on the big, fat cock her husband had.

“M-mother Angela,” she gasped.

“Hey Angela,” Jesse smiled.

“Hello,” she said frostily.

“Uh-oh, are we in trouble?” Emily giggled. She made Poppy inhale sharply as she played with her daughter’s tits.

“More like I’m getting _you_ out of trouble,” Angela retorted. She handed the cup to Poppy. “As requested, a double-dose of morning after pills.”

“Thanks, mom,” Poppy smiled, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. But she spoke true, without any stuttering or stammering.

“You’re welcome.”

Poppy took the pills and the bottle of water, knocking them back in half a second.

“Angela, are you okay?” Jesse asked, flat on his back.

“No, I’m not okay,” she frostily replied. She ground her knees together, looking at the scene before her.

“Mom, I’m already on the pill,” Poppy said. “This is just to be extra-careful.”

“Yes, and I’m glad you’re careful with your sexual health; however you’re not the one I’m upset with,” she said.

Angela’s eyes lingered on Poppy’s stomach. As usual, Jesse proved big enough to leave a swelling outline of his cock on another woman’s belly.

“Then what is it?” Emily asked.

Angela glared at Jesse. He pulled back a little at her glare.

“I bet you think it’s real funny that you’re fucking your daughters,” she said with a sneer.

“Uh, no?” Jesse said, eyes blinking in confusion. “Are you upset with it all of a sudden?”

“’All of a sudden?’” Angela sputtered.

“Angela, you _love_ watching Kat and Lena fuck,” Emily said. “And Brigitte and Ingrid.”

“They all fuck?” Poppy gasped.

“Whenever they can,” Jesse grinned.

“ _I knew it!!_ ” Poppy bounced a little on his cock, and Jesse sighed in pleasure.

“It’s not that,” Angela snapped.

“Then what is it?” Jesse asked.

“You think you can do this with the offspring of the British Nymphos? _Just_ them?”

“Where is this going…?”

“You do know you’ve been awfully neglectful of the Amari-Ziegler family, haven’t you?” Angela demanded. “When was the last time you fucked _any_ of us?”

“Wait, yeah, it has been a couple weeks,” he said. “Shit, even Ana has let up a bit.”

“Exactly,” Angela said. “We need some attention too! And would it kill you to have some father-daughter time with your other girls?”

That got Jesse to grin, and more importantly, it got him to slam his hips up into Poppy. She gasped as Jesse fucked her so hard, he lifted her off the bed. Emily squealed, but kept Poppy balanced. Angela watched with frustration and envy as Jesse power-fucked Poppy a good three more times until he slammed her down on his dick, making her howl, and grunting heavily as he came.

Poppy’s tummy swelled with his seed. It leaked out of her like a burst pipe, thick rivulets of pearly white semen, still incredibly thick and virile. And it made Angela’s mouth water.

“You’re right,” he smiled, ignoring Poppy’s orgasmic cries, “I _have_ been pretty negligent. I’ll have to make it up to you.”

“You better,” Angela breathed. “We’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
